Another Kingdom Hearts ToD
by mystery8icarus
Summary: Yep! It is what it says! Yet another ToD fic, starring the Kingdom Hearts cast! More info inside. I only put Sora and Roxas' names up because to me they're the main characters in the whole series. As for Vanitas and Axel's names...I just wanted to.
1. Introduction!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**Hi there! I'm going to explain everything in this chapter, so just read it! This will be my first multi-chaptered fic, so if it's a little, what's the word, rusty? errored? Yeah, errored, just know I'm still new at this. So, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does. Let's move on.**

I walk onto the stage, and sit on the armchair meant for me. I looked into the camera and smiled. "Hello, everyone! Before I introduce myself and explain the rules, why don't we meet our guests?" I then nodded off stage.

Two bodyguards then threw in the following characters: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Xion, and Namine. All of them either yelped or screamed as they were thrown.

"Where are we?" Sora asked. He then noticed me. "And who are you?" I smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you all! Please, sit down." I gestured to the chairs that were also on stage. Riku narrowed his eyes. "Are you an author?" he asked.

"...well I only have three stories in total as of now, but yes, yes I am." I said proudly. Everyone groaned. Axel face palmed. "So this means...that this is..." I smiled again. "That's right Axel! It's a ToD fic/show! Don't worry though, I'm not as mean or crazy as the others who made these." I said.

Xion sat down. "Oh? So what do you have in mind?" she asked. "Well everyone else has to sit down first before I can tell." I replied, and that's when everyone else finally sat down. I then began. "Ok, my name is mystery8icarus-but you can call me mystery or myst for short. I have been writing stories for a short while, but I've been around since last year, actually at about this time." "So...you were like a reviewer?" Roxas asked. I beamed. "Yeah! The first part of my name is the name I used while reviewing-mystery."

"What about the other parts?" Kairi asked. "Oh, the 8 part is because that's Axel's number in the Organization, and icarus is because I've been hanging around the Kid Icarus fandom lately. But I'm getting off track." I said. "Wait? Did you say-"Axel started, but I cut him off saying, "Ok! Here are the rules!"

"1: We accept truths or dares pertaining to yaoi or yuri." I started. Axel stood up and yelled, "WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA BE EASY ON US!" "Well...I thought it wouldn't be fair for yaoi or yuri lovers to miss out, and me being a yaoi lover..." I trailed off. Axel moaned and sank into his chair.

"Next rule! 2: We only accept truths/dares from T and under. There's NO way I'm allowing M-rated dares." I said. Sora let out a huge breath. "Oh thank you! I was so scared about that!" he said. I smiled and continued.

"3: You can request characters-there was a reason why not all of them are here. I might put up a poll about that, so you should check it out. The one with the most votes will obviously appear." I explained. "So...you're saying if the viewers/readers voted for, say, Xemnas, you'll make him come here?" Riku asked. I nodded. "That's right! Course, I'll also need truths/dares for them, but we'll manage!" I exclaimed.

"Finally, 4: I will do about 3-5 truths/dares a chapter, depending on the length. I will try to update whenever I can, so don't get mad if your truths/dares don't appear or when I take awhile. Rome wasn't built in a day, you know!" I reminded them. Roxas frowned. "Rome?" he asked. "An ancient civilization that was the greatest of its time, and ruled for many years. Modern times are partly inspired by it." Namine offered. I nodded. "Yep! Any questions?" I asked.

Sora raised his hand. "Yes, Sora?" I asked. "What happens if we don't want to do a dare or answer a truth?" he asked. "I'm glad you asked! If that happens, then you'll have to enter-""THE ROOM OF TERROR!" I yelled, and thunder and lightning flashed. Axel frowned. "What's THE ROOM OF TERROR?" he asked, and thunder and lighning flashed again. "THE ROOM OF TERROR-" I said, ignoring the thunder and lightning "-is a room full of fangirls, fanboys, or haters. It depends on how much of each you have. You have to go in there and face it if you choose not to do a dare or answer a truth. I suggest NEVER going in there-it's a total nightmare." I explained, shivering.

Everyone nodded with frightened expressions. (Yeah, even the supposed Nobodies-that's how scary it is!) Once I recovered, I asked, "Any other questions?" Axel raised his hand and said, "Yeah, you never explained why my number is in your name, so-"I cut him off again and smiled. "Ok then! Looks like we're all set! Now we just have to receive some truths/dares and we'll get started! Bye!" I waved at the camera while everyone else did the same.

**Like I said, please send in truths/dares!-be they through review or pm! Oh, and another thing-you must have an account. I wish I could include everyone, but I really don't want this taken down. So don't be mad! **

**Read and Review!**


	2. Where we BEGIN!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**Hello, again! I was a bit impatient to wait for more, so let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Kingdom Hearts? That's a laugh!**

"Hello, again!" I exclaimed, waving to the camera. "I was getting impatient for more truths/dares, so we'll do just the ones we already have!" I said. "Wait, we already have truths/dares?" Kairi asked, looking a little shocked. "Yep! And I like them! So, let's get started!" I announced.

"Ok! Here's the first one, from . .-I like that name!

Dare :

to Roxas ; cosplay as a girl would you? (• ω •) you will be so cute ohohoho

Truth :

to Riku-sama ; \()/ I love you, but I hate you! So I want to ask, if Sora ask you to marry him, what would you do? :D"

"...I personally think these are funny. Alright, Roxas, time to become a girl!" I said. Roxas blushed. "W-what?! Me, be cute as a...girl?!" He asked, stuttering. Meanwhile, Axel did a spitake. (He was drinking water.) "Wait-he has to do that?! Oh wow..." he said grinning. I nodded. "Yep! I think some girls' clothing is backstage. You can use those to dress up!" He groaned, got up and started to walk backstage. He stopped and turned. "Can I have help?" he asked. I grinned, and nodded. "Since you're my favorite character, of course! Xion, could you go with him and help?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay. Come on Roxas!" she said and led Roxas backstage.

"While we wait for them, Riku, why don't you answer the question?" I said. He paled, making him look like a ghost with his already pale skin. (Wait, he lives on an island...so shouldn't he be tan? Just saying...) "W-What? Are you-is she a SoRiku fan or something?! And what she said doesn't make any sense!" he exclaimed. I shrugged. "First of all, for all we know she could be a he, and second of all, possibly! I am one myself, actually, and it is possible to like and not like someone at the same time." I said, laughing a little.

"Wait, what was the ques-ohhhhhh..." Sora said, blushing in embarrassment. Riku winced. "Ok...to answer your question, I would ask if he was sick or something. Just to make sure!" he said. I sighed. "I feel like you didn't answer the question...oh well, Roxas, I'm sure you're done by now, so please come out!" I yelled. "We need help with the make up!" Xion yelled. I snickered. "Make up? Oh wow...Namine, you're artistic, could you help?" I asked. She nodded, and went to join them. A few minutes later, Xion and Namine came out.

"Presenting, the one and only, Roxanne!" Xion yelled, and gestured to offstage while Namine did the same. Roxas didn't come out. They frowned. "She said the one and only, Roxanne!" Namine said, louder than Xion was. Still no Roxas. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Roxas, I understand you don't really like this, and if I were in your shoes, I'd be the same, but whenever I feel like that, I tell myself to just get it over with. So, do the same thing-get it over with. Once you do it, you don't have to do it again...maybe." I muttered the last part.

I heard the clicking of heels, and I looked up-to see Roxas in a black and white dress with sleeves that ended at his elbows. The dress had a white rose on it, with small bits of glitter on it. It had a white ribbon around his waist, making his hips more noticeable. He wore black leggings and white boots that came to his knees. His eyelashes had mascara on them, making them look really long, while he had light black eye shadow making his blue eyes pop out more, and there were light pink blush on his cheeks. His hair had been somehow pulled down to look like a bob cut with traces of glitter. He could pass for a girl around my age or two years older!

"Dang..." I said, stunned. "Oh...my...gosh..." Kairi breathed out. Axel whistled. "Man, Roxas...you look hot!" Sora only stared while Riku just blinked in shock. Xion grinned. "I think we did good, right?" she asked Namine. Namine nodded. "Yeah, we did." She said, smiling. Roxas blushed-his cheeks turned really red. "Uh...thanks?" I blinked, and got out of my shock. "Well, Alice, hope that was enough to satisfy you!" I said, grinning at the camera. "You might as well stay that way for the rest of the chapter/episode, Roxas." I said, then I whispered to the camera, "People, take photos, videos, whatever. I'm sure you're not gonna see this again, so, use it for blackmail or something!"

As Roxas, Xion and Namine sat back down, I grinned. "Well, that was interesting. Alright! Here's the next truth/dare! This one's from cutenessfan19-so, you like cute things?" I joked. "This is an amazing idea. And I dare the girls to dance around the boys while playfully teasing them." I read. "Really? Thanks so much! Oh, so...this should be funny." I said, giggling. All the girls immediately blushed. "D-do we have to?" Namine asked. "It's either this or THE ROOM OF TERROR!" I said and the same thing happened every time someone says that. The girls gulped. I grinned. "Oh wait- Roxas, you join them!" "WHAT?! WHY?!" Roxas shouted. "You have to cosplay a girl-sure, you look like one, but I think you're supposed to act like one too. Might as well do it with them." I explained. They sighed. "Fine..."Roxas muttered.

I got up. "Wait; let me get the perfect song on!" I exclaimed, and raced to my boom box. I searched until I found one. "Ah! This will do!" I said, and I put on Poker Face by Lady Gaga. "Ok, guys-er, girls, do your stuff!" I exclaimed, and so Roxas, Xion, Namine and Kairi started to dance around Sora, Riku, and Axel. Kairi ran her fingers through Sora's spikes, and he blushed like crazy. Namine stroked her fingers down Riku's chest. His eyes were closed, I guess to try to ignore it. Xion was stroking Axel's face while Roxas (blushing) played with Axel's fingers. Axel had a blank expression, which was good...I guess... then they danced, and then went back and did the same thing until the song ended.

Roxas, Xion, Namine, Kairi and Sora were blushing furiously, Riku stared at me as if I was insane, while Axel was looking everywhere but the group in question. I gave a half hearted smile. "Ok...that was interesting...at least its over." I said optimistically. "I 'm not gonna do that ever again." Roxas moaned. "This is only the beginning you know. Just be glad that's all the truths/dares we have for now." I reminded him, I looked at the camera. "Ok, that's all for now, please send in those truths/dares if you can, and the poll is on my profile page right now, so go check it out if you want a character to be on here." I said. "Can I get out of this outfit now?" Roxas asked. I nodded. "Go ahead." No sooner than I said that did he bolt backstage to dress back to his clothes. "Till next time, see ya!" I exclaimed, while the characters waved half heartedly.

**Well, I hoped I did well. Do send in more, please. And also don't hesitate to vote on my poll.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Where Dark Guy comes in!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**You guys are so nice to me right now! :D Thanks so much! All your support helps! Now, let's get going!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts. Kapish?**

"Welcome once again!" I yelled. "Alright, so I'm doing this again, because-"I grinned and jumped up. "We got a vote on our poll! So, let me introduce-drumroll, please!" I yelled and a drumroll started up. "Introducing, the guy who is dark, the guy who controls the Unversed, the dude who looks like someone we all know and love just with a different color scheme, the one and only...VANITAS!" I yelled and Vanitas was thrown in.

He got up immediately and glared at me. "Who are you? And where the heck am I?" he asked angrily. "The name's mystery8icarus, or mystery for short. And you are on a ToD fic/show! Sora and the others can give you the details." I said, and gestured to the others. They looked either panicked, shocked, stunned, or freaked out.

_5 minutes later..._

"...So let me get this straight." Vanitas said, glaring at me. "You created this so that people can send in truths/dares for the characters they choose. Since someone voted me to be on here, I managed to get myself here. If I don't do a dare or answer a question, I get sent to the ROOM OF TERROR?" I nodded, ignoring the thunder and lightning. "That's correct! And trust me-you don't want to go in there." I said solemnly.

Sora looked at me, worried. "Why does he look like me?" he asked. Yeah, he was the one who looked freaked out. "Um...if I told you that, then I'd have to tell you something else...you know what, I'll answer at the end of this chapter. We got some truths/dares already-you people work fast-so might as well do them. Vanitas, since you're new, you don't have to do any this chapter/episode." I said, smiling a little. "...fine. Let's just do this already." He said, scowling and leaning back in his chair. "OK! Here's one- from HiminaChanTteba! Here it is...

Yahoo 0

Truth :

to Riku, do you like Xion? :D

to Sora, do you know Ventus? :D

Dare :

to Axel, make your hair bold :3

Thank you ohohoho I will wait for the next chapter ;3

You sir, are one good author :D"

"...Aw, thanks! That means a lot to me. "I said, grinning. "Does she/he know you're a girl?" Axel asked. I shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I didn't mention it before. So it's really my fault if you thought that. Ok! So, Riku-" I said, looking at him "-do you like Xion?"

The two immediately blushed. "What makes you say that?" Riku asked, blushing. I rolled my eyes. "Riku, there are a TON of RiShion fanfics and drawings. Your association with her during Days sorta led to that. So obviously there would be fans." I said. Xion looked at me. "Are you a fan of that?" she asked. "...Maybe. Maybe not. You decide." I said, but I hid a small grin. Vanitas groaned. "Just answer the question already!" he yelled. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You do realize there are alsoVaniShi fanfics and drawings out there as well? Before you ask, it's probably because you two are both outcasts in some way, and are both creations from darkness...again, sorta. People like things like that." I explained.

"...Never mind." Vanitas muttered while Xion blushed even more. I shrugged and looked back at Riku. "So, Riku, what's the answer?" I asked. "...I only like her as a friend. That's all." he said firmly. "Ok then..." I said, and then I looked back at the camera. "First step in relationship: Denial." I whispered, grinning. I looked back at the cast. "Ok, Sora, do you know Ventus?" I asked him.

Vanitas jumped up, his Keyblade in hand. "Where is that brat?!" he yelled. The others yelped. I sighed. "Vanitas, sit down! You don't have to kill him, cause he's not here...for now." I muttered the last part. Vanitas narrowed his eyes at me, but he sat down and dismissed his Keyblade. I cleared my throat and glanced at Sora. "Well?" Sora tilted his head. "Um...Ventus? Hmm...the name sounds...wait a minute!" He jumped up. "Those two people! They called me that!** (Ok, if you haven't played KH3D, and don't want any spoilers, skip this part.) **Back in the World That Never Was, while Riku and I were taking the Mark of Mastery exam, and I got stuck in a sleep-I saw Riku and Kairi, but then they changed to two other people, and then I changed into someone else, and then they called me that!" Sora exclaimed. **(Ok, you can read it now.)**

I blinked. "Seriously? Wow..." Riku looked at him. "Wait, you've heard of the name, but technically you don't know who it is?" he asked. Sora laughed nervously. "Um...yeah, that's it." He said putting his hands behind his head while the others and I just sweatdropped. "Um...that's a no, basically, if you guys got confused or something." I said, looking at the camera. Then I straightened up, and said, "Alright, Axel! Time to do your dare!" I yelled.

Axel stared at me. "I don't get the dare." he said. I frowned. "What do you mean?" "Well, she/he said for me to make my hair bold. How do I do that?!" he yelled. I frowned. "Well...I have no idea either. So that means only one thing..." I said gravely. "What?" Axel asked. I stared at him. "Off to THE ROOM OF TERROR with you." I merely said. As thunder and lightning flashed, Xion and Namine gasped. Roxas swore under his breath, Vanitas raised an eyebrow, while Kairi covered her mouth, Riku covered his eyes with his blindfold, and Sora covered his ears in panic. (See what I did there? XD) Axel paled. "D-do I have to?" he asked. I nodded. "Since you can't do the dare, this is the other option. For you, there will probably be fangirls in there. I am so sorry." I said sympathetically. Axel nodded sadly. "Ok, I'll...I'll do it. Where is it?" he asked. I pointed mutely at the far right, where a door had a sign that said, "THE ROOM OF TERROR. Stay out if you want to live." Axel gulped, and walked toward it. As he passed by the others, Roxas and Xion clutched each other in panic. "Be careful, Axel!" Xion cried. "Don't die!" Roxas moaned. I looked at the camera again. "Man, the friendship these three have...it's a reason why I thought what happened was tragic." I whispered. I turned back to look at the others again. Sora was muttering to himself, eyes closed shut, Kairi was trying to comfort him, Riku stared at Axel solemnly, and Namine was sitting there looking shell shocked while Roxas and Xion were bawling their eyes out.

Vanitas just shrugged and said, "Sucks to be you." I threw my pillow at him and he glared. "What?!" "You're not helping with the mood." I snapped, and then looked back at Axel. He was at the door now. He looked back at us, and then opened the door...and went in. It closed shut behind him. "May the odds be ever in your favor..." I whispered, quoting from one of my favorite book series. "...WHY, AXEL, WHY?!" Roxas shouted. "WE'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Xion cried. After that, it was silent-for a few moments. Then it started. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Axel's screams were heard as he got attacked by the fangirls. Sometimes we heard scratches at the door, as if he was trying to get out, but then a scream would come out afterwards. This continued for 8 minutes, and as we stared at the door, I got up and said," Ok, he's been tortured enough." I walked to the door, put on a gas mask, got a tube and put it inside the door. "Sleeping gas," I said, so the others could understand what I was doing. I motioned for Riku and Vanitas to help me, and after Riku put on a gas mask (Vanitas just wore the mask that went with his armor already) we went in and got Axel out.

He was unconscious, and he looked terrible. His cloak was ripped to nearly shreds, his hair was a mess, his face had scratches on it...he just looked terrible. Everyone stared at him. "Dang..." Vanitas muttered, looking at the door. "Axel..." Roxas and Xion both mumbled. "Um...nurses! Take him to the infirmary!" I yelled, and two nurses came out with a stretcher, put Axel in it, and carried him off to the infirmary. "...and that is why you do not want to go in there." I said gravely. Everyone else nodded in understanding.

"Ok! That's actually all we have, so vote in my poll, and, uh, send in truths/dares! See ya!" I waved. "Um, Myst, will Axel be ok?" Namine asked, worried. "Er...it depends how injured he is...and before you ask, yes, you can go and see him." I said, bored. Roxas and Xion got off their chairs and raced to the infirmary. I then glanced at the camera. "Hey, turn off the camera! We're done here!" I yelled, and the camera shut off.

**Yeah...I kinda got caught up in describing the experience of THE ROOM OF TERROR, but hey, it was that scary. Axel will be ok, but do try to make your truths/dares clear so that the character you asked/dared doesn't suffer. Ok, so now Vanitas is here, you know what to do! So anyway...**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Where Axel is scared of Himi!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**Wow. People from places like Ireland and even Australia are actually reading this. THAT IS SO COOL! :D Thanks for all the support! Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Kingdom Hearts. What made you think I did?**

"Ok! Welcome back to Another Kingdom Hearts ToD!" I exclaimed to the camera. "I'm your host Mystery, and these are our guests, the Kingdom Hearts cast!-or a few of them." I said, gesturing to the others. Riku frowned. "Why are you talking like that?" he asked. I shrugged. "Dunno. Just felt like it, I guess." I answered, grinning sheepishly while the others sweatdropped.

"Can we just get this thing over with already?" Vanitas muttered. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, Mr. Grumpy. Our first truth/dares come from the one and only HiminaChanTteba!" I exclaimed. "AHHHHHHH! Not them again!" Axel moaned. He had just returned from the infirmary and is now a little freaked out of two things-The Room of Terror and HiminaChanTteba. Oh dear...

I sighed. "Calm down, Axel, there are no truths/dares for you from them!" I said. Axel immediately calmed down. "Thank Heartless..."he muttered. I suddenly gasped. "D'Arvit! I forgot to introduce another character on here! We got two votes on him!" I said excitedly.

I then looked at Vanitas. "Um...maybe I should wait until after we do Himi's truths/dares-is it alright for me to call you that?" I asked the camera. Vanitas narrowed his eyes. "Why's that?" "O-oh, uh, n-no reason! Here are the truths/dares!" I yelled really fast.

"That was funneh! Wahahha xDD

Oh and you're a girl? OAO himi is sorry ..

... I have another truth and dare ! I love this fic so much!

Truth :

- to Riku ; imagine Sora and Kairi have a child..what do you think they look like ? OwO

- to Vanitas ; when do you see Roxas, what do you think?

Dare :

- Axel Roxas : do gangnam style! Bwahahha xDD

Can't wait for the next chapter!

I love this fic as much I love my Riku plushie xD"

Riku looked horrified. "You have a WHAT?" he asked, mortified. I grinned. "Wow, that must be a lot then! And it's alright-like I said, it's really my fault so I should apologize. Sorry. Ok, Riku, what do you think Sora and Kairi's child looks like?" I asked, smiling a bit.

Sora's eyes widened while Kairi shouted "WHAT?!" Then the two looked at each other and blushed like crazy. Riku laughed nervously. "Um, depends on the gender of it. If it was a boy, then almost like Sora, I guess, except with red hair and paler skin. If it was a girl then like Kairi only with brown hair and more tan."

I sighed. "You're just using their appearances and mixing it up with the color scheme, aren't you?" "Lame." Roxas commented. Riku glared. "I answered the question, didn't I?!" he said. I sighed. "Fine, fine. Vanitas, your turn. Look at Roxas, tell us what you think." "Who?" he asked and we groaned. "The dude with blond hair in the black cloak-a.k.a, me!" Roxas said, annoyed.

Vanitas looked at Roxas and immediately summoned his Keyblade. "VENTUS, YOU DIE TODAY!" he yelled. Roxas yelped and got out of the way of a Dark Firaga. I hid behind my chair and yelled, "No fighting! Sora, Riku, Axel, restrain him!" The three mentioned managed to hold down Vanitas and took away his Keyblade.

He struggled. "Get off me!" he yelled, to no avail. Meanwhile, Roxas and the others (Kairi, Xion and Namine) were with me looking at him freaked out. "What the heck was that all about?!" Roxas asked. I bit my lip and laughed nervously. "Um, you soon shall see. Anyway, let's move on!" I said. The trio finally got Vanitas in his chair, albeit tied down with ropes. He struggled, before giving up and just scowled.

Suddenly, Axel yelled, "YOU LIED! YOU SAID THERE WERE NO THRUTHS/DARES FOR ME FROM THEM!" I rolled my eyes. "There wasn't. Just for you and Roxas." I said. "Why you-"Axel fumed but Roxas stopped him. "Cheer up buddy! Let's just do the...Gangnam style?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I facepalmed. "Are you kidding me? You do not know how many times at school I've heard of it and seen it." I muttered. "Ok, guys, first, watch it here." I said, and pulled out a blue laptop. I walked toward them while going on Youtube and searching Gangnam style up. Everyone (except Vanitas) gathered behind me to watch it.

When it ended, everyone stared. Finally, Axel croaked out, "We have to do that?" I laughed nervously. "Yeah...look on the bright side! Most of it isn't really...eh. But when you get to that part, Roxas is on the bottom and Axel stands, ok?" I said optimistically. I clicked on the video again so the two could do it to the song.

It started to play and I yelled, "Go!" The two began side by side, with an arm in the air doing the movement while their feet, um, shuffled, I guess. They continued with the movements. Then it reached the part and Roxas crawled under Axel, blushing.

Axel then covered his face while just basically moving weirdly. When he lifted his hands, his face was also red. Finally, the song ended and the two collapsed in their chairs. The others stared at them, while I was covering my face with a pillow. Things like that, for some reason, embarrass me even if I'm not the one doing it.

"...Ok, it's official, you two are sick." Vanitas said, and I threw the pillow at him again. He glared. "Well, it's true!" he yelled. "It's over, right?" Namine asked, covering Xion's eyes. Xion was covering Kairi's and Namine's eyes while Kairi also covered Xion's eyes. "I don't know. Mystery, is it over?" Xion asked. I nodded, then said, "Oh, uh, yeah, it is." I said, mentally facepalming knowing they couldn't see me nod.

They uncovered each other's eyes. Meanwhile, Riku sighed. "This is really what people are interested in these days? Sad..." Sora was blushing. "They don't have to do that again, right?" he asked. I nodded. "Never...doing...that...again." Roxas mumbled and Axel muttered "Agreed."

"Anyway...time to introduce the new guy! He's sweet, he's awesome, his name means wind or air in Latin, and he's the guy whose theme song I think is so beautiful! Give it up for..." I said, revving up the drumroll, and keeping an eye on Vanitas. "VENTUS!" I yelled, and the bodyguards threw Ventus in.

He yelped, and landed on his bottom. As he rubbed his head, he saw me. "Um, who are you? And where am-""YOU!" Vanitas yelled, and as the others restrained him (for he somehow got out of the chair and ropes), Ventus gasped. "Vanitas? What's he doing here?" he asked me.

I smiled. "Firstly, I'm mystery8icarus, or mystery or even myst for short, secondly, you're on a ToD fic/show, and finally, Vanitas was also, er, invited to participate. I think the others can help explain." I said as I gestured toward Kairi, Xion, and Namine.

_5 minutes later..._

"So, basically I have to do any truth/dares someone asks or tells me to do, otherwise I have to go in there?" Ventus (or Ven as he said we could call him) asked as he pointed to THE ROOM OF TERROR. We nodded. "Yes sir, all correct! For now, though, you can just sit and watch, kay?" I asked. "Hmm...OK!" He said, smiling.

Meanwhile, the boys managed to get Vanitas restrained again, this time with chains. "I...will...kill...you..." Vanitas hissed, glaring at Ven, who laughed nervously. "No you won't!-unless you want to suffer the wrath of THE ROOM OF TERROR!" I said, glaring at him and ignoring the sounds of a storm.

He scowled, and looked away. Sora then blinked. "Wow, Roxas! I didn't know you had a twin!" he said brightly. I facepalmed while everyone else groaned. "Sora," Roxas said through clenched teeth, "He's not my twin. For some reason, he and I look alike, just as you do with Vanitas." Sora then frowned, and he looked at me. "Say, you never did answer my question last time about that, so-""Moving on! The next truths/dares are from FoolsSin!-oh my, that's a cool name!" I complimented, cutting off Sora.

"man this is funny.

Vanitas: would you have worked with your master's nobody in organization XIII?  
Sora: would you learn and use other powers of the keyblade if given the chance?

and now for the dare:  
Roxas I dare you to kiss Xion. (lips or cheek, your choice.)"

"Thank you SO much! You have no idea how much it means to me! Well, Vani, what's your answer?" I asked him. He scowled ( he scowls a lot). "Don't call me that! And he had a Nobody?" he asked. I nodded. "Yep! His name was Xemnas! He was the leader of a group called Organization XIII." "Although, you could say he was also the Nobody of You-Know-Who, if you think about the events prior to his existence. Hint: His name means earth in Latin." I whispered to the camera.

Vanitas thought for a moment, then answered, "If the old coot remembered me, then yeah, I guess." I rolled my eyes at his rudeness, then looked at Sora. "So, Sora, would you?" I asked. Sora tilted his head. "What other powers?" "Ven, could you explain?" I said, sighing. He nodded and began.

_5 minutes later..._

"And that's all there is to it." Ven finished, while Sora's (not to mention Kairi's, Riku's, Roxas's and Xion's) eyes had widened. "Really?! Yeah I would! CAN I CAN I CAN I CAN I?" Sora asked me. "Um, Sora, I don't decide that, and besides, I think you training in order to that, right? " I asked Ven and he nodded.

"Oh...I'll ask Yen Sid then!" Sora said brightly, while the previous people mentioned nodded. "Ok...OH! ROXAS!" I teased. Roxas and Xion immediately blushed. "Wait...on lips or cheek? I CHOOSE CHEEK!" Roxas said hurriedly. I sighed. "Might as well." I said. As Roxas went over to Xion, Kairi was giggling, Axel was smirking, Sora and Ven were smiling confused, Riku ...had his fists clenched while a blank expression was on his face? Interesting...Vanitas rolled his eyes, and Namine was smiling...but sadly? Hmm...

Roxas then did it quickly. Afterwards, they both blushed furiously. I grinned. "Ah, young love..." I said, trailing off. Axel and Kairi started laughing, Roxas and Xion blushed even harder, while Riku turned his glare at me.

Wait...what?

I shrugged it off, and looked toward the camera. "Well, that's all we have for today! You know the drill-this is Mystery, signing off!" I said. "There you go with the thing again." Vanitas muttered.

**Ok! So, listen. I'm might put in these couples because I'm a bit of a fan of these. If you don't like them, well, they're my taste, alright! **

**SoKai (SoraxKairi)**

**RiShion (RikuxXion)**

**RoxNami (RoxasxNamine)**

**TerQua (TerraxAqua)**

**Larxel (LarxenexAxel) This one maybe, though...**

**Til next time, See ya!**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Where we meet Aura!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**Hello, it's me again! Time to do some truths and dares! Wow-this is funny? VICTORY! :D Alright, moving on!**

**Disclaimer: Only a numbskull would think I owned Kingdom Hearts.**

Everyone was at the stage. Sora frowned. "Where's Mystery?" he asked. Roxas shrugged. "Dunno. I haven't seen her all day." He answered. Vanitas leapt up. "Great! This is our chance to esc-" He was cut off by me entering. "I'M ALIVE!" I yelled, and jumped onto the chair.

Vanitas sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true." he muttered. I frowned. "Ok, so you don't like it here, I get it!" I then turned to the camera and smiled. "Hello, one and all! I'm back, and this time we've got some pretty funny truths/dares coming u-"

I was interrupted by my phone ringing. I laughed, a little embarrassed. "Excuse me a sec." I said to the others, and answered. "Hello?...Yes, this is Mystery...uh huh...uh huh...SAY WHAT?!...I see...ok then...I'll be right there." I hung up, biting my lip.

"What's wrong?" Namine asked, worried. I sighed, "Sorry guys. Something came up. Turns out I wasn't following the rules or something. I have to meet with some people in order to clear this up. Meanwhile, one of my Ocs will cover for me. Don't worry, they're all nice...in a way." I muttered. "What?" Riku asked. I smiled. "Nothing! I gotta go, see ya next time!" I said, and left.

_3rd person POV_

Sora frowned. "I wonder who's going to come. And I thought Myst had everything covered." Axel then stated, "Maybe she forgot one little detail, and that's what happened." Vanitas scoffed. "If it's anything stupid, well, I say screw-""VANITAS!" Ven yelled in warning, glaring at him. "-driver. I was going to say screwdriver." Van finished, smirking.

Ventus just sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" he mumbled. "Shoot, I don't know! Possibly just fight each other until one of you die. Or has that already happened?" a voice inquired. Immediately everyone got out their weapons and got in a fighting stance. "Who's there?!" Van yelled. Sora gasped. "OH NO, IT'S A GHOST!" he yelled. Everyone either groaned or facepalmed.

The voice snickered. "Dude, I'm not dead, so I'm not a ghost. And hey, I come in peace!" With that, a girl dropped down from the ceiling to the stage. She was around 16 years of age, and was also at around Sora's height. She had long black hair tied in a high ponytail, with two strands framing her face. She had blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin, and wore a black sweater whose sleeves went to her elbows, a blue t-shirt underneath, dark blue pants that went to her knees, and black and white sneakers.

Her hands were up, facing them, and she was grinning. "So! You guys are the cast that are here for the ToD, right?" Without waiting for an answer, she said, "The name's Aura! I'm one of Myst's Ocs, and she sent me here to host this while she's gone."

"Oh! Well, it's nice to meet you, Aura." Xion said, smiling while dismissing her Keyblade. The others nodded, and did the same. As everyone sat down in their chairs, Aura sat down in Myst's chair. She then pulled out a couple of papers. "Alright! These are the truths/dares! But first, I'm supposed to introduce another character, so..." She then started the drumroll. "She's kind! She's totally cool! She is the one who sacrificed herself to save her friend-who may be more than a friend, if you know what I mean." Aura said, snickering, "Her name means water in Latin, here she is, the amazing..."

"AQUA!" Aura yelled, and like all the others, Aqua was thrown in. She landed on her feet and stood up, looking around. "Huh? Where am I?" she asked. "AQUA! HI!" Ventus yelled, smiling at his friend. Aqua blinked, and looked at him. "Ven! You're here? Where are we?" she asked. "I can explain everything." Aura said, grinning.

_5 minutes later..._

"...Ah. I see. So the real host isn't here, and you're taking her place until she returns?" Aqua asked Aura. She nodded. "Yep! She'll probably be really excited to know you're finally here. Since you're new, all you do right now is sit and watch while everyone embarrasses themselves." Aura said, chuckling.

Vanitas groaned. "Another one? Joy..."he muttered. Aqua glanced at him. "As long as you're here, Vanitas, you can't do a thing." She said confidently. She then looked at Aura, worried. "He can't, right?" she asked, whispering, and Aura shook her head. Aqua then frowned. "You must admit, it's a bit strange for someone to look exactly like Ven." she said, glancing at Roxas. Aura shrugged. "Maybe there's a reason, I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see." she replied.

As Aqua sat down, Aura grinned at the camera. "Ok! First's one from YakuSoku-Xion!-hey, Xion, I think you have a fan!" she yelled at Xion, who smiled.

"Kingdom Hearts, kill me now, this is hilarious.

Truth:

Sora: Would you have gone out with Kairi or Riku?

Vanitas: Are you confused on who is Roxas or Ventus, or are they both Ven to you?

Dare:

Riku: I dare you to do a strip tease in front of anyone.

Ventus: I dare you and Roxas to switch clothes :3"

"Pfft! Seriously? Man, Myst is gonna like hearing that!...of course not the killing part, she's not like that." Aura said, rubbing the back of her head. She turned to Sora and grinned. "Well, Sora? Who's it gonna be?" she asked. Sora blushed, while Kairi gasped and Riku groaned.

"You know you three; you should start getting used to questions like these." Aura pointed out. Sora mumbled, "How can we?" then said, "Oh, um...well...um...to tell the truth..." he muttered the last part. "What was that?" Aura asked, grinning. "...Kairi. I'd gone out with Kairi." he said. Kairi gasped, then smiled. "Aw...thanks, Sora! I would too." She said, blushing a little. Riku let out a breath of relief. "I don't know what I was gonna do if he said me..."he muttered.

Aura smirked, then looked at Vanitas. "Do tell us, Vani! We all want to know!" she exclaimed. He scowled. "Don't call me that! And, they do sorta confuse me. I can only separate them by their clothing." he muttered. Aura's eyes went wide. "That might be a problem later on..." she mumbled. "What was that?" Axel asked. "Nothing!" Aura said cheerfully.

She then started laughing. "R-RIKU!" she yelled, grinning. He paled. "No. There is NO way I'm doing that." He said firmly. Aura raised an eyebrow. "You do know the consequence for not doing a dare or telling a truth?" she asked. He nodded, and walked to The Room of Terror. Axel gasped. "NO! DON'T DO IT, MAN! IT AIN'T PRETTY IN THERE!" he yelled. But Riku ignored him and walked in. Aura sighed. "Well, it was nice knowing him. Ven, Rox, go backstage and you can change." The two nodded, and left.

Riku's screams pierced the air from the door. Aqua gasped. "Oh my! Is this really necessary?" she asked in shock. Aura merely shrugged. "He knew what would happen if he didn't do a dare or answer a truth. It was his choice." she said. She got up. "Ok, the dude won't last longer if he stays in there, so..." she trailed off, and got a sock full of butter from behind the chair. She then grabbed night vision goggles.** (See if you can catch a reference to a TV show here. XD)** "Wish me luck." She said, running over and putting the goggles on.

She yelled, and ran in. Girls inside screamed as Aura seemingly hit them out of nowhere. It continued for a few minutes, while Aqua and the others listened in shock (and fascination for Vanitas). Then it died out, and Aura came out again, dragging Riku by his legs. He had a few scratches on his face, and his shirt was torn, but other than that he was fine.

Aura dropped him and looked toward Aqua. "Can you heal him?" she asked, gesturing to Riku, who groaned. She nodded and muttered, "Curaga" a few times in order to heal him. Vanitas and the others stared at her. "How?..."Kairi said. Aura shrugged, and flopped onto the chair. "Unlike Myst, I won't hesitate to use violence if needed." she said.

Roxas and Ven ran out. "What happened?!" 'Roxas' asked. "We heard screams!" 'Ventus' said, worried. Aura frowned. "Guys, you were supposed to change! Shame on you!" she scolded. 'Ven' blinked, confused. "But we did." he said. 'Roxas' nodded. Axel raised an eyebrow, confused.. "Wait, whaaaaaaat?..." he asked. "Wait, you're Roxas..." Xion said, pointing to 'Roxas', "and you're Ven." She pointed towards 'Ven.' "Or is it the other way around, or?..." she said, puzzled. Sora fell to his knees, clutching his head. "I'M SO CONFUSED!" he yelled, and sobbed.

Aura messaged her head. "Ugh, this is giving me a headache..."she said, grimacing. Kairi and Namine tilted their heads, obviously confused. Aqua was still tending to Riku, who hadn't even noticed what was going on. As for Vanitas, he just fell back on his chair, and covered his eyes with his arm. "Someone...figure it out...before I kill out of stress..."he muttered. "I got it!" Aura exclaimed, snapping her fingers, and raced backstage. She returned with two name tags, and a Sharpie.

She wrote on them, and then put one on 'Roxas' and the other on 'Ven'. The name tag on 'Roxas' read, "Hello, my name is Ven." Obviously, the one on 'Ven' read, "Hello, my name is Roxas." Aura grinned. "There! Problem solved!" Everyone else sighed in relief as Aura pulled out the next letter.

"The one's from, who else but the awesome HiminaChanTteba! Here it goes." Aura exclaimed.

"Why is this fanfic is freakingly (?) Funneh?!

W(OAO W)

Oh Axel and Roxas, you both are so funny dancing xD

Okay! Another truths dares here! XD

Truth :

To Riku, between going to do yaoi fanservice for Sora and going on a date with me, what will you choose? #bwahhaa!# *hugs riku plushie*

To Vanitas, what is your favorite food? #okay, I know this is weird#

Dares

To Axel #i love pranking you axy (?)# ; sing in front of the fan girls, and see what will happen.

I hope you stay alive from FG attacks axel B)

Done! I have no other idea now o_o

If you KH characters will say I'm mean, I will give you all more scary dares truths B) ohohoho"

"I don't know. Maybe cause Myst's goal is try to make everyone laugh since it actually makes you live longer!" Aura said, grinning. Ven's eyes widened. "Seriously? Cool!" he exclaimed. She nodded, and smirked. "Ooh, guys, you've been warned..." she said. Everyone else gulped.

"Well, Riku, what's your choice?" she asked to the now healed Riku. He sighed. "Truth?...I guess I'd choose...to go...on..a...date...with...you." he said, struggling to get the words out. Aura grinned. "There you have it, Himi. I suggest you get ready for that date." she said, laughing. Riku glared at her. "It wasn't a dare, so I don't have to!" he yelled. Meanwhile, Xion looked saddened. "What's wrong, Xion?" Kairi asked, concerned. Xion sighed. "Oh, nothing." she answered.

Back to Aura, she blinked and looked at Vanitas. "O...k, what is your favorite food?" she asked. He smirked. "The blood of my enemies." he said, and everyone gasped. "OH MY GOSH! HE'S A VAMPIRE!" Sora shouted, and Aura threw the pillow really hard at him. "Ow..." he moaned.

Aura rolled her eyes. "Haha, very funny. A real food, if you don't mind." she said. "Fine, chicken. Happy now?" he said, and she nodded. "Very." She then turned to Axel and made a devious grin. He froze. "No." he mumbled. "Yes." she said, making a very Cheshire grin. "No." he said. "yes." She repeated.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Very well then. I suggest Party Rock Anthem." Aura said cheerfully, and pushed Axel to the door. His eyes widened. "Wait a-" he was cut off when the door closed.

She turned and grinned. "Ok! Let's hope he lives!" she said. Just then, Myst ran in.

_1st person POV (Myst)_

"Hi everyone! I'm back!" I said, panting. Aura raised an eyebrow. "So how'd it go?" she asked. I collapsed into my chair. "It seems I can't accept truths/dares from reviews. They have to be submitted through PM." I said tiredly. She sighed. "What's the difference? That's what I want to know!" she said, crossing her arms.

"Probably so no one could see them by going to the reviews." Riku suggested. Aura scoffed. "That's stupid." she said. "Well, screw-""VANITAS!" Aqua and Ven yelled. "-driver. I thought I told you guys that was what I was going to say." he said, smirking.

My eyes widened. "AQUA! YOU'RE HERE! Oh, it's nice to finally meet you! I'm mystery8icarus, or mystery or even myst for short. I guess the others have told you about me?" I asked. She smiled. "Yes, and I should say likewise." I sighed-then frowned. "Um, Aura? Where's Axel?" I asked. "Oh, in THE ROOM OF TERROR. It was for a dare." she said casually.

I facepalmed. "Could you?..." I asked, trailing off. She smirked. "Sure." With that, she got her buttersock and went in. As I expected, there were screams of pain from the fangirls. She came out later with Axel in the same state as before. "NURSES!" I yelled, and they came to carry him out.

I sighed. "Phew! I'm tired today. I think we'll do the rest next chapter/episode. Thanks, Aura. I appreciate you being able to fill in for me." I said, smiling. She saluted me, and winked. "No problem." she said, and then jumped up and disappeared.

I got up, and faced the camera. "Well! That's it for this episode. Don't worry, I will use those truths/dares. Til next time, see ya!" I said, and waved.

**Yeah, someone informed me that I can only accept truths/dares through PM. Thanks for the heads up, and if I didn't use your truths/dares, well, I'm pretty tired from play rehearsal (The Little Mermaid-I'm supposed to be one of the princesses trying to win Price Eric's heart.*shrugs*) But I will use them the next time. I feel as if this wasn't as funny as the others, but oh well. That's my opinion. So, send your truths/dares through Pm, and keep voting on the poll. Thanks! :D**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Where I am AWESOME!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**Woot! Two chapters in one day, I'm AWESOME! I just needed a little break, heheh...Let's continue!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, OK?! Sheesh...**

I was in my chair sleeping. I was really tired out from the day. "Um, Myst?" Sora said, poking me. I didn't stir. He poked me gain, this time harder. "Ugh...huh?" I said, yawning. Sora let out a breath of relief. "Phew! I thought you were dead."

I smiled. "Well, I'm not. Where's everybody?" I asked. "Oh! They went out to eat. I finished early, so they'll come back about...now." Sora predicted. All the characters then walked back in and sat in their chairs. Xion blinked. "Ah, you're awake, Myst! What's the schedule for today?" she asked. I yawned again, and said, "Obviously the truth/dares. Let's get started!"

I pulled out the letters and got one out. "Ah! Here's one from FoolsSin! Hiya!" I said, smiling.

"ok, I think this is still funny if not even funnier, now for the truths and dares

Truths:

Ven, how would you deal with a zombie outbreak on a world, as you prefering physical attacks or magic?

Xion, what's your greatest fear besides losing your friends?

and now for the dare:

Axel, I dare you to have a race with Riku in a shark infested swimming pool.

(jaws theme plays in background)"

"...I watched part of that movie once. It was awesome. And thanks!" I said, grinning. "Ok, Ven, what would you do?" I asked him. (Btw, he had changed back to his regular clothes now. Same with Roxas.)

Ven thought for a moment. Then he answered, "I'd...probably use magic in order to get as little contact as possible with them. I'd also use long range attacks." Aqua chuckled. "That is, if he has stopped panicking about being bitten." she said. "AQUA!" Ven yelled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Nice! So, Xion, what is?" I asked, turning my attention toward her. She answered, "Probably if someone doesn't like m-I mean, um, spiders! Very creepy." she said hurriedly. I raised an eyebrow. "You were going to say something else." I said, narrowing my eyes. She shook her head franticly. "No! No, I wasn't! Next truth, uh I mean dare!" she said quickly. I kept looking at her, then turned to Axel and Riku.

"Guys, you need to race in THAT pool-" I clicked a button and a pool appeared with sharks in it. "-filled with...Basking sharks! Totally harmless!" I said cheerfully. Riku blinked. "Wait, they said-""I know what they said, they didn't say what type! Besides, Axel will already have a panic attack getting into water, and you two suffered the Room of Terror. You deserve a break." I said casually.

I then looked at the camera. "Ok, I'm doing this because I feel like it'd be cruel. So don't be offended." I whispered. "Wait...what happened to the thunder and lightning?" Axel asked, getting a pair of floaties out. I frowned. "Oh that. It's broken right now. Which is sad, cause it adds emphasis to the phrase. Oh well, you two ready?" I asked.

"Yes!" Riku said, confident. He took off his shirt revealing a six pack. (If you listen, you can hear the squeals of every Riku fangirl that exists.) I noticed out of the corner of my eye Xion beginning to blush. Interesting...

"No!" Axel said, still in his cloak with the floaties around his arms. "Ready...Set...GO!" I yelled, and Riku dived into the water while Axel just belly flopped in. he immediately began to yell. "HELP! I'M DROWNING! I'M FEELING WEAK! HELP ME!" he yelled, flailing around. Meanwhile, Riku swam around the sharks and to the other end of the pool. He turned, and headed back. It was not long until he came back and finished. "And the winner is-Riku!" I yelled, and the others cheered.

Roxas and Xion went in and helped Axel out. Xion handed him a towel. "It's ok, Axel, you tried your best." she said, trying to cheer him up. "K-keep me away from w-water..." he muttered, stuttering a little. As we walked back, I got out the next letter. "This next one's from our old friend cutenessfan19! I knew you liked cute things!" I said, grinning.

"I have a couple truths this time.

To Sora: Which one of the girls do you like the most?

To Roxas: Do you really like Xion?"

"...good questions, Cute. Well, Sora, who is it?" I asked, giggling a little at his expression. He began to stutter. "U-um, w-well, ah, Aqua is very k-kind, Namine is r-really sweet, Xion is p-pretty nice, but Kairi I LIKE THE MOST BECAUSE SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" he yelled out the last part really fast.

Kairi smiled. "Aw, thank you Sora." she said, and pecked him on the cheek. The guys whistled, while the girls giggled. I smiled. "Now this is the night! A beautiful night! A night where magical things happen..." I sang, laughing a little at their expressions. Ven smiled. "Lady and the Tramp?" he asked. I nodded. "I only remember a part of that song. Ok! Next one's from DeathOnWings1203! Cool name!" I exclaimed.

"You Are Amazingly funny my friend.

Alright then!

Truths: 1. Xion: who would you choose Roxas or Riku as your boyfriend (you have to answer!)

2. Riku what would you do to Roxas if he married Xion?

Dares: 1. Xion I dare you to kiss the person you choose from your truth on the lipa for at least 1 min.

(Good luck with the person you choose Xion you deserve to be happy after everything that happened to you.)"

"I KNOW RIGHT! Screw DiZ, I don't care if he apologized, I'm still mad at him." I fumed. Everyone gasped. "Myst! Your language!" Aqua yelled. I sighed. "I'm sorry, I just still get mad at what happened, it was clearly not fair...well, Xion? Your answer?" I said, sighing.

She blushed, then mumbled a name. "Who?" I asked. "...Riku." she muttered. Riku blinked. "Really?" he asked, interested. She nodded, still blushing. I giggled for what would happen in the future. "So, Riku, say if Roxas and Xion got married. What would you do to him?" I asked. He clenched his fists, but said calmly, "I'd congratulate him, of course." "Liar..." Sora, Ven and Vanitas said together. He glared at them. "Um, Xion, you still have to do the dare." I said, smiling a little.

She blushed again, and looked at Riku. "Um, Riku...I sorta have to, to..." she stammered and he smiled before kissing her on the lips. I timed my stopwatch for one minute, while the others whistled and cheered for them. Xion looked surprised, but then melted into the kiss. I grinned, and sang softly, "My dearest friend, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side." As they separated, they listened to me sing.

"Where we can gaze up at the stars, and sit together, now and forever, for it is plain as any one can see, we're simply meant to be." As I finished, they kissed again, and everyone cheered.

**Ok, now I like it. I just I'd finish it up. AND THE RISHION PAIRING IS SET! :D SoKai is on the way, as for others, well we need more time. Till next time for real, see ya!**

**Read and Review!**


	7. Where I am tortured as well!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

'**Sup, everyone! Thanks so much for the support! That song I sang at the end of last chapter-it was actually from The Nightmare before Christmas. One of my FAVE movies of all time, they're the last lines said (or sung) in the whole thing. I thought it'd fit here. Just letting you know...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Duh.**

"Hello, again!" I exclaimed. "This time we have some pretty awesome truths/dares, and-" I stopped, frowned, and looked around. (Hey that rhymed! :D) I didn't see Riku or Xion anywhere. "Um, guys? Where are Riku and Xion?" I asked.

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Um, well, the last time I saw them, they were walking to their rooms." Vanitas smirked. "I bet I know where they are." he said, and got up and left. Aqua frowned. "Aren't you worried he'll try to run off?" she asked me. I laughed nervously. "Oh no, trust me, unless he wants to face the wrath of the fangirls, he'll most certainly stay put!" I answered.

I then looked toward the camera. "We are now going to introduce yet another character!" I said, grinning. " He's looks like someone we all know-and love-and for some, possibly obsessed with-yes, I'm talking to you, Himi." I said, chuckling. "He ironically is also like another person here. And he was sorta tricked into thinking he was a protector for Namine. Here he is, the faker known as Riku Replica! Or, REPLIKU!"

As always, Repliku was thrown in, and skidded to a stop in the center on his, ah, bottom. He jumped up and pointed his sword at me. I yelped and held up my pillow as a shield. "Who are you? And why am I here?" he demanded. "Repliku!" Namine said in surprise and he turned to look at her. He immediately dismissed his sword. "Namine! Are you alright?" he asked, running toward her and taking her arm. Roxas fidgeted at this. Hmm...

She smiled shyly. "I'm fine, Repliku. This is mystery8icarus, but you can call her mystery or myst for short." she gestured towards me. I smiled nervously and waved. "Um...hi." I said. Namine smiled and took Repliku's hand off gently. "She means no harm. I can explain everything." She said.

_5 minutes later..._

"...Let me see if I have all of this. You-" Repliku said, pointing to me,"-invited everyone including me to participate in this ToD fic/show, and if I disobey-" he pointed toward the Room of Terror "-I have to go in there. Correct?" he asked. I laughed nervously, but nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'disobey', but yeah, that's basically it. Since you're new, all you do right now is sit and watch." I said, gesturing to a chair. As he moved toward it, I added, "And one more thing, expect some interesting...people to appear." he frowned, but nodded, and sat down beside Namine.

I smiled, and pulled out a few letters. "Ok! Let's get started on this. First one is from DeathOnWings1203! I will consider taking in your oc, and my tips to you are: Try not not to make everyone fall asleep with boring explanations or long paragraphs about the same thing, or even being too descriptive. You know, like, 'The house had red paint, blue shutters, 6 windows, two floors, green grass, a plumbing system from Lowe's, light bulbs that were 40 watts-' you get the idea. Second one is that I'll tell you something my 5th grade teacher told me: 'said is dead.' I try not to overuse it, and instead use other words in its place."

"Also, for me, I try to look from both sides-you know, as The Reader and as The Writer. I look back and try to see it from a Reader's perspective, and think, 'Ok, is this part too dull? Is this part too long? Did I accidentally write something twice?' Things like that. Funny thing is, I've just started writing myself. Can you believe that?" I asked, smiling.

Axel blinked. "Wait, what?" I smiled. "They asked me through a Pm for a few tips since they've started writing themselves. I answered here since others might as well know too." I said. "Anyway, here are the truths/dares!"

"The angels have sang from the heavens above!

Xion is finally happy like she deserves!

TRUTHS: 1. Roxas how does it feel to see Xion with Riku?

2. ssssssoooooooooooooo... How are you feeling Xion/Riku?

Dares: 1. force Roxas and Namine into an empty room and with nothing to do but talk to each other.

thats all for now

P.S: I never cared who Xion ended up with. I just cared that she was happy! I care for her with my beating heart!"

"...BOO YAH! VICTORY!" I cheered. I laughed. "Sorry, I had to say that. Well, Roxas, share your thoughts, will ya?" I said, turning to him. He smiled. "Honestly, I feel-and yes, I actually feel-very happy for her. She has gone through so much, so I'm glad she got someone besides us who will care for her and love her." he answered.

I sniffed. "I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry..." I muttered, feeling my eyes fill with tears after that speech. "Hello, everyone, we're ba-OH MY!" Xion yelled in surprise upon entering. I looked to see Riku and Xion along with Vanitas (looking annoyed, might I add) frozen while staring at Repliku.

He stared back, and he got up toward Riku. They looked at each other, and then sorta did the same movements, only opposite. Riku raised his right arm while Repliku raised his left. He put it down and frowned. Repliku did the same. He tilted his head to the left. He did the same again. They walked around each other, both rubbing their chins. Finally, they stopped and Riku got in a fighting stance whilst Repliku-yeah, he did the same.

Sora clutched his head. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" he yelled. I facepalmed. "I knew this would happen, I just did." I muttered under my breath. Vanitas glared at me. "Ok, how many look alikes are there in all?" he asked, irritated. I laughed nervously again.

"Er, well, there's obviously Ven and Roxas, Sora and you, Riku and Repliku, Axel and...well, he's a character from another game, so never mind...there are others, but they're sorta dead...Kairi, Namine, and Xion all look a little bit like each other...there's Roxas and, well, that character is in another game, even though he made cameos...there are also tree people who might be introduced soon, and are connected with each other...that's all I can think of at the moment." I said, sweat dropping in worry.

As I said all of that, the mentioned characters I named blinked in astonishment, and examined each other to see if it was true (the ones that hadn't gone through that already, of course) or frowned in confusion. I sighed. "Please, guys take your seats so we can move on. Oh, and by the way, Xion, DOW-that's DeathOnWings1203-said they didn't care who you picked, as long as you're happy, they're happy." I said, smiling.

She smiled. "Oh...thank you so much! I really appreciate it." she said. "Anyway, they asked on how you two are feeling. So, lovebirds, how do you feel?" I asked, smirking a little. She blushed, but Riku leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Don't be embarrassed, love." He said, and she smiled. I whispered to the camera, smiling. "Ok, right now, this is as sweet as sugar!" I turned back to the others.

"Well...I actually feel very happy, happier in a long time. I probably haven't felt as much joy since the day Axel announced he, Roxas and I were best friends." Xion answered. I smiled. "Oh man, that was one of my favorite scenes in the game!" I exclaimed. Axel turned red. "Well, yeah, I meant it..." he mumbled. Roxas laughed. "Yeah, your face when Xion woke up and said you were sweet...I won't ever forget it!" he said. I laughed nervously. If you thought about it, he actually did forget it. But now he remembers!

Riku chuckled. "To be honest, I feel as if a hole in my heart has been filled in. Like when she came, she warmed my frozen heart." He said, pulling Xion in for a small and teensy bit possessive hug. "Now, I will always make sure to protect her." He said, and Xion smiled again. "Aw..." the girls (including myself) said. "Nice..." most of the boys said. "Ugh. If you're going to make put, do it in another room." Vanitas muttered. As they pulled apart, he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

I rolled my eyes...then facepalmed. "Oh crud." I muttered. "What is it?" Kairi asked. "...I JUST LOST THE GAME!" I yelled. Immediately everyone groaned or yelled in annoyance. "Dang it Myst! I lost the game because of you!" Vanitas yelled, annoyed. Yep, I caused everyone to lose the game. How? Because I thought about Days, which is a videogame...yeah, you can see where this was heading.

I laughed nervously. "Settle down, guys. Um, Roxas! Namine! You have to go in a closet...and talk." I said, sighing. They blinked, and then sighed in relief. "Ok, where..." Roxas trailed off as I pointed to the right to a door that said 'Closet.' They went in. "Wait! How do you know he won't harm her?" Repliku yelled in alarm. I rolled my eyes. "He won't. And besides, there's a camera in there, so we can check on them." I said, as I clicked another button and a TV screen rolled down and showed Roxas and Namine.

They were facing each other, and they were talking about Roxas' adventures in his missions. "...ok, so I'm at this coliseum, and this guy walks up and tells me, 'Hey kid! I've been waiting all day for you! The name's Phil!' and he drags me into what he called 'training'. I swear, if it wasn't for me fighting Heartless all day long, I would've died from exhaustion!" Roxas exclaimed, and Namine laughed.

As the screen rolled back up, I said, "Well, they look to be enjoying themselves. Moving on, we have the Princess of Awesome Truths/Dares, Princess HiminaChanTteba!" I exclaimed, bowing a little.

"More truths and dares are coming from yours truly, Princess Himi \('w')/

Truths :

- to Aqua ; if Terra is dating some other female human being (?), what will you do?

- to Kairi ; which do you prefer? Blue or purple dress? XD #this is so random#

- to Riku ; what do you think I look like? #this is weird, I know#

Dare :

-to Ventus + Vanitas ; have a eating contest. The food is up to mystery-san xD I wonder who will win

-to Sora + Riku ; watch Dora! The Explorer for 24 non-stop xD

I love your fic so so so much (?) As if I want to eat it #what"

"Aw thanks! And I'd bet it'd be yummy if you could actually eat it!" I said, smiling. "Well, Aqua?" I asked her. She smiled, but to me it looked strained "Oh, I suppose I'd ask him if he was sure and if he truly liked her. If he said yes, then I might take his temperature to ensure he wasn't sick. If he wasn't sick, then I'd go to my room and...cry silently." She mumbled the last part.

I blinked, as did the others. "Oh...well, at least you're not lying..." I said, feeling a little guilty. She smiled sadly in response."...ok...so, Kairi! Which one, blue or purple?" I asked cheerfully, trying to avert attention from Aqua. She blinked in surprise, then thought for a moment out loud.

"Hmmm, well blue would clash with my red hair...and it'd make me look like part of the sky, or even the ocean...but purple would bring out my eyes, and make me look dainty...hmmm." she muttered. Vanitas facepalmed. "Oh come on, just pick one!" He yelled. I sighed and threw my pillow at him. "When will you learn?" I asked mainly to no one, shaking my head. He got up and glared at me. Meanwhile, Kairi was still deciding. Sora smiled. "I bet you'd look amazing in purple, Kairi." He said. She smiled and said, "Ok! I've made my choice-purple!" She sat down by Sora, who grinned.

"Aw...oh wow, Riku, go on and take a guess!" I exclaimed. "Can I see a photo?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Of course not. 1, that'd be cheating, and 2, I don't have any. So, what do you think?" Riku thought for a minute, then he answered, "...I'm going to take a wild guess...you have blond-brown hair mixed together, with blue-green eyes a little like mine. You're tan, or at least slightly tanned, and your hair goes up to your shoulders or below them. You might have worn braces at one point, and you have a few freckles here and there. Finally, you might contain a shirt that either says Kingdom Hearts, has everyone on it, or just me on it. That's all I got."

"Ok, if it turns out you're right, I will officially be amazed and a little freaked out." I said seriously. He shrugged, and drew in Xion to his side. She cuddled up against him. I grinned and turned to Ven and Van. "Eating contest time! You two will have...3 minutes in order to eat as many...chocolate bars as you can, ok?" I exclaimed and they nodded as they walked to the previously set table stacked with piles of chocolate bars.

(They're Hershey's. XD) I got my stopwatch and set to 3 minutes. "Ready?" I said, and they got in front of the piles. "May the best half win." Ven said, smiling. Vanitas smirked. "I plan to." He said, causing Ven to drop his smile and take on a worried look. "Set..." I said. Aqua looked worried as well. "I hope Ven doesn't get a sugar rush from this..." she muttered. I grinned. "GO!" I yelled, and the two grabbed some bars and ate them.

As they ate, the others cheered for them. "Go, Ven, go!" Sora yelled. "Come on, Van, don't let him win!" Repliku shouted. Pretty soon, there were chocolate stains around their mouths and on their clothes. Ven looked a little green, but continued eating. Finally my stopwatch and I yelled, "TIME'S UP! Let's see who won." I said. A chart beside had counted how many each of them had ate. It read:

Vanitas: 150

Ventus: 150 ½

"Well, it looks like Ven is the winner! Congrats, Ven! Your reward-a glass of nice, cold, milk!" I exclaimed, and waked toward him with it. He smiled gratefully as he took it from my hands and gulped it all at once. He sighed. "Ah, that hit the spot." He said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Vanitas was fuming. "I lost...by a half?!" he yelled angrily. He looked at Ven with envy. "Where's my drink?!" he asked me angrily. I shrugged. "You didn't win, so you don't get one." I said. "What? But I need one!" he yelled. I turned. "Sounds like a you problem and not a me problem." I said as I walked away. He fumed and destroyed the chart with his Keyblade.

As I sat back down along with the others (albeit Vanitas who was still fuming), I looked at the next dare. "Oh, wow. Sora, Riku, you're gonna have to watch Dora the Explorer for a whole day without stopping." I said, glancing at them. Sora blinked. "Really? Oh...Riku, can we watch the movies?" he asked excitedly. Riku raised an eyebrow. "Can we?" he asked me.

I nodded. "It has to be Dora movies though. And, there are some good ones from when I was little. Dora's Pirate Adventure was probably my favorite back then." I said, laughing. "Ok! We'll watch them backstage-come on, Riku!" Sora said, eager to get the dare over with. He jumped up and grabbed Riku's hand, actually dragging him backstage.

I gasped. "Oh man, I totally forgot! Roxas, Namine, you can come out now!" I yelled, and they came out, looking annoyed. "Did you have to interrupt us?" Roxas said, irritated. I rolled my eyes. "Well, your dare's over, just to let you know. Now come back to the world and we can fill you in on what happened." I said.

They both blinked in confusion. "Really? What did we miss?" Namine asked as they walked up and sat down. As the others began to explain, I turned to face the camera. "Well, that's our chapter/episode, so tune in next time with more truths/dares awaiting you! See ya later!" I said, and waved as the screen turned black...

...and came back to me. I gasped. "Oh man! I just checked the reviews! There was one we forgot!" I yelled to the others.

Aqua frowned. "Really? Who?" She asked. I pulled out a scrap of paper. "YakuSoku-Xion! Um, I explained to send truths/dares through Pm, so please do that next time." I said, smiling apologetically.

"I respect your awesome humor skills! By the way, if Riku and Xion are (like a couple or something) seeing as Xion resembles Kairi, BUT is a part of Sora, doesn't that practically mean Riku is (a couple with both Sora and Kairi?) I'm so confused. But then again, Kingdom Hearts is one of the most confusing games ever to me. :/

Truth:

To all the boys: If every single freaking female in the whole UNIVERSE OF TIME AND SPACE, LOVE AND HATE, LIFE AND DEATH were annihilated, and there was none left, would you guys reproduce, or just die out?

And just for laughs and giggles, (if you would choose reproduce {even though that's not physically possible} who would your partner be and why?)

I guess that's it for now... :) You are a great author!"

"Oh, please, you're too kind!" I said, blushing. "..." We were silent as we reread the first part. Roxas had gotten Riku and Sora back in the room, and luckily they hadn't started watching the Dora movies. Sora titled his head. "Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" he asked.

"Ummmmmm...no?" Riku said, looking at me. "Oh dear, that's...actually a good question." Aqua said. I blinked. "Yes...no...maybe...I don't know! Wait, I do-it's a yes, since I believe Xion is a separate person! She just shares the appearance with Kairi like her doppelganger! And when she fought Roxas, she returned everything that was Sora back to Sora. There! Problem solved!" I said, grinning at my accomplishment.

Xion herself blinked. "...Oh, well that makes sense...I guess." She said, smiling as the others agreed. My eyes widened. "Ah...ok...which would you males pick?" I asked them.

"Die out." Axel said immediately.

"Die out!" Vanitas said, disgusted.

"...Reproduce." Sora muttered.

"Die out." Riku said, glancing at Sora.

"Reproduce..." Ven mumbled.

"Die out definitely." Roxas said.

The guys backed away from Sora, and Ven. "You three are sick." Vanitas said. Sora whined, "But I don't want humans to die and not exist anymore!" Ven nodded in agreement. "It'd be the only way." He added. "Well, who would you two pick?" I asked. Sora and Ven looked at each other, then shrugged. "I guess...each other, since we're the only ones who will." Ven said, and Sora nodded.

I sighed. "Ok, now that's all of them. Sorry about that." I said. "Wait, should I have participated?" Repliku asked me. I shook my head. "No, since you're new and so don't do anything the first chapter/episode you're here." I answered. He nodded in relief.

Vanitas frowned. "You know something?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he said, "Why do we have to do the truths/dares? What about you?" He pointed at me. I smiled nervously. "Um, well, I'm the host, so I can't." I answered. He scoffed, and faced the camera. "Hey, send her some truths/dares too! She should suffer like the rest of us." He said. I wailed, "Why?! I did nothing wrong!" He ignored me as the screen turned black.

**Seriously, what did I do?!...anyway, this took me 3-4 hours to write, Yeah, that long. My fingers ache...** **Send in those truths/dares, (through pm) and vote on my poll please!**

**Vanitas: REMEMBER-SEND HER TRUTHS/DARES TOO!**

**Van! How did you-WHAT DID I DO?! **

**Vanitas: Oh yeah, Read and Review. "runs off***

**Hey, come back here! I'm not finished with you! *chases him***


	8. Where INSANE people are!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**OH YEAH! 5-DAY WEEKEND, 5-DAY WEEKEND... *does victory dance* That's right, I have a 5-day weekend starting today! I can sleep in... *sighs dreamily* Ok, I might as well start the show, so letsa go! XD**

**Disclaimer: Oh for crying out loud, I don't own Kingdom Hearts! **

I laughed as I jumped up on my chair like a little kid. "I've got no school!~I've got no school!~for five DAYS!" I sang. Meanwhile, the others were hiding behind their chairs, staring wide eyed at me. "She's gone nuts..." Axel whispered.

"Did someone give her sugar? Maybe that's why she's like this." Aqua asked quietly. Sora shook his head. "Last I checked, Myst can't get a sugar rush if she eats too much sugar. It more like keeps her awake, like coffee." He said.

Kairi snapped her fingers. "That's it! Usually since she wakes up at 6 in the morning for school, she's a little drained of energy when she comes and does the show. So, since she has more energy..." she trailed off as the others realized what she had figured out.

Ven facepalmed. "We're doomed!" he moaned. Namine winced. "And we'll have to deal with it for 4 more days." She said, making everyone groan. Vanitas got up, and walked toward me. He then grabbed my shoulders, and...SLAPPED ME ON THE FACE!

I gasped, and punched him in his stomach. "What the heck?! That hurt, you know!" I yelled as he groaned, clutching his stomach. "Dang...you punch hard..."he muttered. He managed to get to his chair and sat down. Aqua gasped. "Myst, language!" she yelled. I blinked, and then laughed sheepishly. "Oh, whoops. Van, you did that so I'd come back to my senses, didn't you? That's sweet!" I exclaimed.

He scowled. "No, it was so we could get this stupid chapter/episode over with. I also want to see what horrible dares the readers/viewers gave you." He said, grinning maliciously. I rolled my eyes and gave a "Mm-hmm" as everyone sat down in their seats.

"Suuuure, whatever you say..." I trailed off, and he glared. I smiled and laughed nervously. "Ok! We're going to introduce two-yes, TWO- characters this chapter/episode." I said, smiling. I started up the drumroll. "The first one-he's strong, he's pretty awesome, he...is kinda dumb for falling for Master Xehanort's plan..." I said, a look of irritation flashing across my face. "His name means earth in Latin, here he is..."

"TERRA!" I yelled-no, SCREAMED out-as Terra was thrown in. He had to do a front flip before standing up. He looked at me and frowned. "Excuse me, but who are you?" h e asked. "TERRA!" Ven exclaimed. Aqua gasped. "Terra? Is that you?" she asked, blushing a little. (Interesting...) Vanitas facepalmed. "You have to got to be kidding me."

He muttered. Terra looked at each of them in turn, surprised. "Ven? Aqua? VANITAS? What are you guys doing here?" he asked. I put up one finger. "Don't worry, Terra! Your questions will be answered in a moment. First, I have to introduce the other person that was, uh, invited." I said matter of factly.

I then started the drum roll again. "He's sweet! He's cute, in most fangirls opinion! He's a happy-go-lucky guy, most of the time! Otherwise, he's sorta lazy..." I said, closing my eyes as I sweatdropped a little. I still felt annoyed when he ditched Roxas in Days when they went to Olympus Coliseum...I smiled and yelled, "He's No.9 in the Organization, and he can control water! The Melodious Nocturne..."

"DEMYX!" I yelled out. Demyx was thrown in, and landed on his head before landing on his bottom. He rubbed his head. "Ow...where am I? And who are you?" he whined and also asked me as he got up. The 3 Nobodies in the Organization gasped. "Demyx?" Roxas exclaimed. "Oh hello, Demyx!" Xion said cheerfully. "What the Heartless are you doing here of all people?" Axel exclaimed. He was a little horrified. (Remember-fire vs. water.)

Demyx blinked and looked at them. "Hey guys! You're here too?" he asked them, and they nodded. I smiled. "Hi, I'm mystery8icarus, but you can call me Myst for short. We can explain everything." I said.

_10 minutes later..._

"Oh, so we're on a ToD fic/show, and if we don't do what they say, we go in THE ROOM OF TERROR?" Terra asked as thunder and lightning flashed-yeah, we got it fixed. I nodded. "That's right. "I said. Demyx groaned. "Aw, it sounds like a lot of work! Not to mention scary!" he whined.

I rolled my eyes. "If it comforts you, Demyx, since you're new, you don't do anything the first chapter/episode you're in." I said, and he grinned. "What are we waiting for then? Let's get started!" he exclaimed as he sat in his seat. Terra nodded and sat by Aqua, who smiled at her friend.

I looked at the camera and grinned. "Hello, again! This time we got some pretty good truths/dares, so, as Demyx said, let's get this started!" I exclaimed, pulling out some letters.

I glanced at the first one and grinned. "Ah, it's sweet but awesome DeathOnWings1203! Oh, you're a guy? Heheh, sorry, I didn't know. When I don't know someone's gender, I just put them as plural. So sorry!" I apologized.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Uh..." "He asked why I kept putting him in plural. Anyway, here are his truth/dares!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"Thanks for the advice! And you can use my oc whenever you want *Whispers* I think he's getting lazy.

*Normal Voice* Anyways, lets get down to business.

Truth: 1. Repliku/Xion since both of you are technically clones are you brother/sister?

2. Sora,don't worry i'll make this blunt for him, ARE...YOU...IN...LOVE...WITH...KAIRI?!

Dares: 1. Let Darkness and clash upon this day, Repliku! Roxas! FIGHT!

2. Finally for our host mystery8icarus (i will most likely always use your full name) just read my fanfiction's first chapter and tell me what you think. ( s/8528183/1/Chaos-in-Paradise)

Until next time.

P.S Riku, Xion, if you need one my OC is a certified keeper of the peace. Just keep that in mind."

"...wait, need one for what?" Riku asked, while Xion looked confused. I burst out laughing. "Oh, oh DUDE! They just starting dating, seriously! That's hilarious!" I managed to say while laughing. One by one, everyone got what he was talking about and starting laughing, smirking, giggling, or just grinning stupidly. Everyone except Riku and Xion, that is.

"What is he talking about?" Xion asked everyone, but didn't receive an answer. I finally started to calm down and asked the camera, "If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, then do you want to attend?" I laughed, then looked at Repliku and Xion.

"Moving on! Well guys...are you?" I asked them. They blinked and looked at each other. "Wait, he's/she's a Replica too?" they both asked at the same time. I grinned, and nodded. Xion tilted her head, then answered, "I...guess so." Repliku nodded in agreement. "Yes, it seems most likely. Although it now sounds weird since she is dating someone who shares my appearance." He remarked, causing Riku and Xion to laugh nervously.

"Wait! This requires Good Cop, Bad Cop! Who wants to do it with me?" I asked. Roxas raised his hand. "Ok! I CALL BAD COP!" I yelled quickly. Roxas swore. "Dang it, I wanted to be Bad Cop! Fine..." he muttered.

I smiled, then walked to Sora. I grabbed his collar. "CONFESS! ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH HER?!" I demanded, playing the role of 'Bad Cop.' His eyes widened, and he looked around frantically. "Um, uh, um, uh..." he stammered. I pulled him closer. "STOP STALLING! CONFESS!" I yelled. Kairi was listening carefully. 'Does he love me?' she thought, anxious to know. Terra watched, wide eyed. "Is she usually like this?" he asked Aqua, who shook her head. "No, this is the first time I've seen her like this." She replied. Demyx looked on, horrified. 'I'm gonna die doing these, aren't I?' he moaned in his mind.

Back to Sora and I, he looked freaked out. "Um...no!" he said, unknowingly causing Kairi to look down sadly. I shook him. "LIAR! TELL US THE TRUTH!" I yelled, then waited. I then groaned and whispered, "Roxas!" "Huh? Oh yeah." He said, coming back to reality. He grabbed my hands and pried them off Sora's collar. Then as he grabbed my arms and started to drag me away, Sora sighed in relief. "Back off girl! He admitted it!" he said, playing his role of 'Good Cop.' I tried to get him off and run toward Sora. But he grabbed me again. "NO! I KNOW HE'S LYING!" I yelled, struggling until he dropped me in my seat.

That's when I dropped the role. "There's your answer." I said calmly to the camera, while everyone gaped at me. "How did?-You were like-and now you're like-" Xion asked, wide eyed. I smiled. "Classes in Theatre help you learn how to, heh, 'act the part.'" I said. Everyone looked at Roxas, who shrugged. "Don't look at me, I'm as clueless as you." He said.

I grinned. "ALRIGHT! Repliku, Roxas-time to fight!" I exclaimed, and I clicked a button which transported us to a stadium. I was in the announcer's box, while the others were in the front row of the seats-except for Roxas, Repliku, and Namine. Yeah, she was in the box with me. I grinned. "OK! Today we have an awesome battle between, as DOW put it, 'The forces of Darkness and Light that clash together in this day!'" I exclaimed.

Namine smiled, and said, "On one side is Roxas, known as The Key of Destiny, and No. 13 in the Organization. Roxas can wield the legendary Keyblade-two of them, in fact, by the names of Oblivion and Oathkeeper. He can also use the element of light, and he controls the Samurai Nobodies. Here he is!" Roxas came out, summoned his two Keyblades and showed them off by spinning them in his hands before crossing them in a X.

"On the other side is Repliku, or better known as Riku Replica. He wields Soul Eater, a sword swathed in darkness. He can control darkness just as Riku can, and can use magic as well...I think." I muttered the last part. Hey, I only know a vague idea of how he fights in CoM. Give me a break! "Here is the Faker!" I announced, and he came out. He summoned his sword and slashed the air in a X and down before pointing up in the air with it.

He glared at the box. "Do you have to call me that?" He yelled, sounding annoyed. I smiled, and shrugged. "Why, you don't like it?" I asked, and he sent another glare as a response. I then smirked a little. "The winner shall receive a kiss by Namine!" I announced and their eyes widened. They then grinned as they got ready to fight.

Namine blushed. "Do I have to?' she asked me quietly. I nodded. "You have to now. Sorry." I said and she nodded. "It's alright-let's just start." She said. I yelled into the microphone, "Ready...Set..." They got into their fighting stances. "GO!" Namine yelled and the battle began.

Roxas immediately charged toward Repliku and slashed a Keyblade at his head. Repliku ducked and attacked his legs. Roxas swore as he landed on the ground and rolled out of the way of Repliku's sword. He then charged at him again and as he slashed at him, Repliku back flipped out of the way four times.

At the fifth, he stopped Roxas' swords with his own, glaring him down. Then he slashed and stabbed at him, Roxas having to dodge and block his attacks. Roxas quickly summoned two Samurai Nobodies to fend him off as he jumped away and prepared a magic attack. Repliku muttered, "Pathetic" and easily defeated them as he advanced toward Roxas. Roxas shouted, "FIRAGA!" and launched a huge fireball at him.

Repliku cried out in pain as it hit, then shouted, "DARK FIRAGA!" A purplish large ball of fire came out and headed toward Roxas, who yelped as it hit him. He charged at Repliku once again and if Repliku hadn't bended back as Roxas' blades made an X where his neck had been, he'd been headless. He rolled out of the way and attacked Roxas with a Dark Firaga again. But Roxas was ready, and he dodged it, and then rushed toward Repliku, dragging his Keyblades on the ground.

When he reached him, he started to slash at him furiously, while Repliku could only block his furious swipes. At the last swipe, he knocked Repliku's sword away. Repliku ran to get it, but Roxas blocked him, pointing a Keyblade at his neck. Repliku quickly summoned it and tried to attack, but Roxas back flipped in time to avoid it. That's when he shouted, "You're finished!" and he did his Final Limit. He first moved as quick as light, slashing at Repliku many times, then he summoned pillars of light and controlled them to attack Repliku, who yelped and screamed in pain. Finally it ended.

The two looked at each other, both out of breath. They stood for a moment...and Roxas watched as Repliku fell to the ground. Everyone was stunned. I muttered, "That...was...epic..." Then I announced, "And the winner is...ROXAS!" Soon everyone regained their senses and cheered as Roxas did his victory pose: He stabbed the air on each side of him with his Keyblades, spreading his arms wide, then bringing his Keyblades together in a X in front of his face. Repliku groaned, and as he got up, nodded at his opponent. "Good match." he said. Roxas nodded back, and repeated, "Good match."

I clicked the button that let us get back to the stage, and Namine went over to Roxas to give him his reward. "Oh, Roxas?" She said. "Yeah?" He asked, and Namine gave him a kiss. When she pulled away, she blushed, and laughed a little at his expression. "There's your reward." She said shyly.

Then, faster than anything I had ever seen, Roxas pulled Namine close and kissed her hard. The girls laughed while the boys whistled at the scene. When he pulled away, Namine blinked in surprise. "Did you..." she started to ask, and looked up at him. He grinned. "Yep, I did." He said. "Way to go, Roxas!" Xion exclaimed. "Now that's what I call reeling them in!" Axel said, grinning. The two blushed at that. Roxas glanced toward Repliku, and raised an eyebrow. Repliku sighed, and nodded in approval. "But know well that if you hurt her, I hurt you." He threatened, glaring. Roxas gulped and nodded frantically.

I laughed, and said, "Ah, so that's what I have to do? I'll read it right now!" I exclaimed, and pulled out my laptop, searching it up. Vanitas gaped. "What?! That was the best you could come up with?! Make it more horrible!" he yelled, and I threw my pillow at him.

"Maximum Ride, eh? I've heard of that." I said, grinning. "..." It was silent as I read it. Then as I finished, I looked up. "Well, I must say, very interesting. The first part was a little confusing, and there are a few misspellings here and there. But as it continued, I was slowly drawn in, and it made me more curious to know what will happen next. Wow, you knew what you were doing when you made a guy explode-people love explosions." I said, chuckling. "What's more, you managed to establish your character very well. Overall, it's pretty good. Got a few kinks, yeah, but still, very good." I finished, getting up and stretching.

I grinned. "Ok! Next one's from-you guessed it! HiminaChanTteba!" I announced.

"I will not stop sending Truths and Dares bwahah B) unless there is exam (_ _ )

Truths ;

- to Riku : I"m kinda surprised you think I'm like that xD -w-" what country do you think I live?! OAO

- to all boys : imagine yourself to be a girl... What do you think you guys looks like?

Dares ;

- to Sora + Ventus : read a yaoi fic, and tell me what you think xD

- Vanitas : which one is more disgusting? Riku + Sora doing yaoi or Justin Bieber? #lol

That is all for now! Time for a princess to study biology! #cries#"

"...you said it. I don't have Biology, but I'm already dreading it." I said, shivering.

"Wait, she's a regular now?!" Axel said, looking mortified. I nodded. "Unless she has an exam." I added. Axel raised his hands to the sky. "Please, oh Kingdom Hearts, give her an exam!" he wished. I threw my pillow at his head. "Axel! Knock it off!" I chided.

Riku facepalmed. "Really?" he asked mainly to no one. "Just answer!" I said, rolling my eyes. He sighed, then said, "Ok...I guess...um, Italy?" I shrugged. "Ok, good guess. Oh...you know, there are fics where you guys became girls. Gender-Bent." I commented. Vanitas did a spitake. (He was drinking water.) "Are you serious?!" he yelled. I nodded, then shrugged. "Well, at least for Sora and Roxas." I said, and the two paled at that. Ven laughed nervously. "Ok, I'll start. Um, I have blond hair that goes to my shoulders and looks wavy...my eyes are obviously the same, except with longer lashes...I am wearing a brown and green sundress, with green sandals like Namine's, and I have a flower in my hair." He blushed and looked away. Roxas winced. "Ok, almost like him, except my hair's straight, and I wear a grey tank top with black jeans, and white sneakers. I also wear a baseball cap backwards." He shrugged at his own answer.

Sora made a small smile. "Ok, my hair is curly, and it goes down my back, and my bangs are parted in the middle on my forehead. My eyes look the same only with longer lashes, and I'm wearing a light blue blouse and a dark blue sleeveless vest. I'm also wearing black leggings and a blue skirt, with black low heeled boots." He grinned at his answer.

Everyone looked at him weirdly. He shrugged. "I used to be dragged into shopping trips by my mom." He said, and everyone nodded in understanding. Riku sighed. "Ok then, my hair is straight, and ends in the middle of my back, and it has black highlights in it. I wear a black dress with long sleeves, along with black pants and black ankle high boots, with black fingerless gloves. My eyes, like the others, look the same only with longer lashes." I blinked. "That's lot of black." I remarked. He shrugged in response.

Repliku frowned. "I suppose I look the same, except my hair is in a ponytail, and I wear a black undershirt with a purple, um half shirt I believe they're called, tan jeans, and red sneakers." Axel sighed, and said, "Do I?...ok, my hair is in braids, together in a ponytail, with a stray hair hanging in front of my face. I wear a red t shirt with a fireball on it, an orange undershirt, well, underneath it, and blue jeans, along with red and white sneakers."

I nodded, and stared at Vanitas. He glared. "No way." He said. "Vanitas, you either answer this, you go in _there._" I gestured to The Room of Terror. He sighed, then answered, "Fine! My hair goes to my chin, and I'm wearing a black shirt with sleeves that go to my elbows. I have on grey jeans, and black high tops. I also wear red fingerless gloves that go to my elbows. Happy now?" he asked. I smiled. "Very. And nice descriptions!" I exclaimed.

"now, for the dares!-Um, Sora, Ven, you'll have to come here." I said, and they gathered behind me to read one. "Let's see...oh! Here's one! It's a oneshot, called, You belong to me, by Tychina!" I said.** (This is an actual fanfic. I don't own it, obviously, so Tychina, if you're reading this, please allow me to use it as a reference. Thank you.)** The two read it, and tilted their heads. Sora frowned. "What does it mean, 'if you like happy endings, stop reading right now!'?" he asked. I shrugged. They read on and their eyes widened.

"Aw! That was sad!" Sora wailed. I sighed. "I think that's what they meant by the warning." I said. Ven sighed. "I'm not amused at the fact I...well, I'm not gonna spoil it. Overall...ugh. No offense, Sora." He added, glancing at him. Sora shook his head. "Oh none taken! I actually agree with you!" he said, and glanced at Riku nervously. I facepalmed. "Great, they've gotten paranoid..." I muttered.

I quickly looked at Vanitas. "So! Van-which is it?" I asked him. He groaned. "Do I really have to pick? Uh, I guess...Sora and Riku doing yaoi. Sure, Justin is annoying, but that...no, there's no word to describe it. I don't know how you and others can read that!" he exclaimed at me. I shrugged. "I just can, and so can others." I replied.

"Ok! Next one is from-hey, it's FoolsSin! And their friend Adachi, from Persona 4!" I exclaimed.

"(comes in and sees Adachi at computer so I shove him off the chair)

Adachi: Oww. what did you do that for?

Me: a PM I want to give. Hey Myst! I'm getting a good giggle along with Adachi here from Persona 4.

Adachi:Yeah, I think it's freaking hilarious watching these poor saps get forced into embarrassing situations or even better, The room of terror. (Adachi mutters something about locking Yu Narukami in there with a horde of fan girls.)

Me: anyways, on to the good stuff:

Truths:

Aqua: whats your favorite animal? (Mine are penguins.)

Roxas: Would you rather fight Xemnas or Kefka from Final Fantasy VI? (if you guys don't know who he is, I suggest using the internet to find out about him. Also, he is beary, beary crazy.)

Riku: if you had a Nobody, what would you think his element and weapon would be as well as his title?

Adachi: Why did you have to use those damn bear puns again?

Me: I like bear puns. Blame Teddie cause he's the one that got me to start using them.

Adachi: Figures that damn bear was responsible for this...

And now for the dares:

Aqua: I apologize in advance for this Aqua, I always liked you in BBS and I'm a big magic fan when it comes to that kind of stuff so... you have to fight a heartless where the heart came from a dragon. (any dragon will do, i like dragons but giant chewy chocolate chip cookies to Myst and Aqua if said dragon heartless had it's heart stolen from one of Nirn's dragons. in other words, the dragons in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Good luck!)"

"...Huh. You must hate this Yu Narukami person a lot if you want them to go in there." I remarked. Vanitas glared at the camera. "Really?! I'd like to see you come up here and try on the truths/dares they give you! And when you fail, you can go in THE ROOM OF TERROR yourself!" I quickly ran and covered his mouth. "Oh don't mind him, he doesn't mean it!" I said. He grabbed my hand and pulled it down. "Oh yes I do!" he yelled. "Oh no he doesn't!" I yelled back. "Oh yes I do!" he said firmly. I sighed and gave up.

"Moving on, what is your favorite animal, Aqua? Personally, mine's an owl." I stated. Aqua smiled. "I suppose...dolphins. They're my favorite since they're always so happy, and just love to play. They're filled with good emotions." She explained. I grinned. "Definitely. Ok, Roxas who would you pick?" I asked. He frowned. "Um, who's Kefka?" he asked. I opened my laptop. "Let's find out." I said as I searched him up. I found a wiki page on him and read it out loud.

" 'Kefka Palazzo also known as Lord Kefka upon ascension to Godhood, is the main antagonist of _Final Fantasy VI_. The prototype to the Magetik Knights, Kefka acts as Emperor Gestahl's court mage carrying out the emperor's orders, but behind his back schemes for his own ends.

While previous villains in the _Final Fantasy_ series were distant, cold, ruthless, and bent on their goals, Kefka is loud, short-tempered, maniacal, and destructive." As I read, everyone gasped. I continued." 'His popularity among _Final Fantasy_ fans as a villain is rivaled only by Sephiroth. Kefka is known for his many one-liners, his final almighty appearance (which has become something of a tradition in the series), as well as his sociopathic hatred of everything in existence. His dark humor and jester-like appearance have earned him the nickname "The Psycho Clown" among fans. Kefka's most defining character trait is arguably his laughter, a high-pitched whooping cackle that is heard numerous times throughout the game.

According to the _Final Fantasy VI_ Ultimania, Kefka was born November 19th, he is 5'4, 106 lb, and his blood type is AB."

" 'Kefka is maniacal, short-tempered, flamboyant, destructive, and cruel. He is a psychopath with no regard for human life or remorse for the atrocities he commits, and finds amusement in the suffering of others. He cracks dark jokes at times, breaking out into hysterical laughter upon causing mayhem, and possesses a hatred of everything in the world; Kefka's only joy in life comes from causing death and chaos wherever he can. What begins as simply a disregard to human life develops into a nihilism - at the end of _Final Fantasy VI_, Kefka declares the lives of mortals insignificant, he finds no meaning in things like love and hope that others cherish. As a result, Kefka's goal at this point is to destroy the bonds of existence itself... Kefka is presented as a man so twisted that hope and love hold no further meaning for him - all that can bring joy to him is mindless destruction'." I read, looking up wide-eyed.

Vanitas whistled. "Dang-he sounds insane!" he said. I nodded, and showed them a picture of Kefka. Sora blinked. "No wonder he's called The Psycho Clown. Look at him!" he said.I turned it back around and looked at a tab. "Hey, it says we can hear his laugh here. Listen." I said, as I clicked Play on it. At first it was silent, then we heard it. "Bwap-whoop-whoop-whoop!" That's what it sounded like to me. Everyone was silent. Then Riku said, "What...in the name...of Kingdom Hearts...was that?" he asked. "Supposedly, that was Kefka's laugh." I answered. I then put out my hands. "Ok, so one hand we have Xemnas, who is totally emotionless and can only remember emotions like hatred and jealousy, and then on the other hand we have Kefka, who is totally insane and enjoys causing others pain. It's a no brainer." I said, and everyone nodded. "Xemnas-I'd probably die if I faced Kefka." Roxas answered, and I nodded.

"Next question...Riku! What do you think?" I asked and he thought for a moment before replying, "Well, I think his name would be Kurix, his element darkness, his weapon a Keyblade like mine only with a different color scheme and it'd be called, 'Midnight Shadows', and finally his title...'The Spy of Darkness.'" I grinned. "Wow, he sounds pretty cool! If he actually existed, do you think he'd try to take Xion away from you?" I asked mischievously.

Riku pulled Xion close to him and hugged her protectively. "I wouldn't let anyone take her away." He said, and she smiled. I grinned and said, "Next one...uh-oh." I looked at Aqua, then looked back at the letter, then looked at her again. She frowned. "What?" she asked me. I bit my lip. "Well...FoolsSin dared you to fight a heartless where the heart came from a dragon. They apologized for this, since you're one of their favorite characters. But you still have to do it." I said, worried.

To my surprise, she smiled. "It's alright, I understand. Now, where is it?" she asked. I rubbed the back of my head. "Er, ok, I have no clue about Nirn's dragons in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. I literally have no idea what that is about. So, we'll just use a regular one!" I said cheerfully, and pressed another button on my hidden remote. The TV screen came down and showed in Halloween Town, a huge Dragon looking Heartless called a Duskflier, I believe, landed and screeched, causing everyone to run around in panic.

I gestured toward it. "There it is. It's in Halloween Town. Good luck!" I said, and she nodded. She quickly summoned her armor and her Glider ("I wish I could do that." Sora said sadly. The other Keybladers who couldn't just nodded in agreement.) She opened a portal and flew toward Halloween Town.

I glanced at the camera. "While we wait for her to come back, here are some truth/dares from cutenessfan19!" I cheered.

"Truth:

To Riku: If you didn't like Xion, which girl would you ask out?

To Sora: Do you think you and Kairi will go out one day?

Dare:

To Aqua: Kiss Ven on both cheeks.

To Roxas: Do a crazy dance."

"...well, Riku? Who else?" I asked, grinning. He coughed, and looked at Xion, who was looking at him curiously. "Well, I guess...do I really have to answer? I mean, Xion's the one for me!" he said, and I shook my head. "Answer." I stated, sounding like Fuu. He sighed, and said, "Namine." She blushed, while Roxas hugged her possessively. "That is, when she wasn't dating you, Roxas." Riku added quickly, and Roxas only nodded.

I glanced at Sora. "Come on, Sora! Out with it!" I said. He sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess...maybe, someday..." he said, and Kairi blushed. I whispered to the camera, "Ok, they're basically the couple who obviously likes each other, and everyone can see it except for the two themselves. They're waiting for each other to fess up, and so they're at a stalemate. It's annoying after a while..."

I laughed nervously, turning back to everyone. "Ok, Aqua isn't here right now, so we'll skip to Roxas. Oh wait, I gotta get my video camera!" I exclaimed while I rushed off to get it. Roxas groaned. "Oh man..." he said, covering his face.

Demyx grinned. "Ah, cheer up pal! It won't be that bad!" He said. Roxas only grunted in response. I came back with my video camera in hand. "Ok! I know just the song!" I said, grinning. I went to my boom box, and put on "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5.

I started recording. "Ok, go!" I exclaimed, giggling. He sighed, and started to dance. He managed to do a couple of splits, flips and even a headstand. He was basically a whirlwind. At one point, he froze up. "Uh, Myst? I got a cramp." He wheezed out. As the others laughed, I helped him unfreeze and get him to his seat.

I looked at the others and waggled my finger at them. "Shame on you guys! What if that had been you, eh?" I scolded them. That shut them up. Just then, Aqua burst in, panting, She was covered in soot. "Aqua! Are you alright?" Terra asked, rushing to her side. She smiled. "I'm fine, Terra. I managed to defeat it. Is there any more truth/dares?" she asked. I grinned. "Just one, and it's for you. You have to kiss Ven on both cheeks." I said innocently.

She blushed, but nodded. As she walked over to Ven, she apologized to him. "Sorry I'm going to get soot all over you." He smiled. "It's ok." He said. As she quickly pecked him on his cheeks, I saw Terra clench his fists, then unclench them. I grinned again. "Oh la la..." I whispered as the screen turned black.

**I'm finally done the chapter! *relaxes against chair* Sorry if it seems...bleh towards the end, I was running out of creative juice there. So, you know what to do! :D See ya!**

**Read and Review-or, PM. **


	9. Where it's Thanksgiving!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! (In America, at least.) Otherwise, Good day! Thanks for all the faves and alerts! It means a lot to me! :D Ok, roll the cartoon, show, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, then Xion wouldn't have died! *punches pillow***

"Hello, everyone!" I exclaimed. "I hope your Thanksgiving is awesome if you celebrate it. Personally, I'm a little worried." I said, laughing nervously.

Terra frowned. "Why's that?" he asked. I sighed. "Here a few words: Dad. Two uncles. 3-liter bottle of something that looks like apple juice but isn't. You can figure it out." I said. Everyone's eyes widened. "Oh no..." Aqua murmured.

I nodded. "Ok, so let's get to the truth/dares! First one's from Yakusoku-Xion!" I said, grinning.

"Another great chapter!

You know, maybe I'll start sending in these regulary, since I adore how you write!

Truth:

Riku and Xion: If you guys were the opposite gender, (Xion a boy, Riku a girl?) would you guys still date? :3

Dare:

Sora and Vanitas: Because I adore the both of you, because Vanitas, you are epic, ans Sora becuase you are really cute, I want you guys to switch roles. Sora, hou're a bad guy. Vanitas, you are the awesome superhero.

:D I want- no NEED another chapter!"

"Really? Aw thanks! And relax, I'll try to update regularly!" I exclaimed, laughing. "Oh wow...your answer, guys?" I asked them. Xion laughed nervously. "Oh, well...yes, of course! What about you, Riku?" she asked. He smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" he said, hugging her.

"Ah, Ven, could you come here?" I said, and as he came over I whispered to him his dare. He blushed, but nodded. He walked away, and I whispered to the camera, "It was, and I quote, 'Ven: I want you to (whisper only Ven can hear, oh, and you: possesviely hug Aqua the whole chapter, not that I like VenQua, it's just that I like Terra's reaction... Terra didn't read this *brainwash*)'."

"Terra did somehow read this before the show started, but luckily the brainwash made him forget it." I giggled as I watched Ven start to hug Aqua, er, possessively. "Um, Ven, what are you doing?" Aqua asked, blushing a little bit. "Hugging you. Nothing else." He answered casually. "Oh..."she said softly.

Terra clenched his fists as he watched. 'Don't get mad, don't get mad, he's a friend, it's probably meant to be friendly...' he repeated to himself in his head. I smirked, and started to laugh. "Ok, Van, Sora! Time to switch roles!" I announced.

Vanitas stared. "What?! Ain't no way I'm playing goody-goody and idiotic!" he protested. Sora blinked. "I'm not sure if I can..." he said. I glanced at the Room of Terror, then back at them. Sora gulped, and started to act like Van. "Um...ain't no way I'm doing this!" he yelled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

I nodded, and looked at Van. He sighed, and muttered, "Fine..." Then he put on a smile matching Sora's. "Hi! I like pie!" he said, smiling. I started to laugh. "Ok, I think I'll make you guys act like that for the rest of the chapter/episode." I said. Sora glared at me. (O_O déjà vu...) "You wouldn't dare!" he hissed. I smirked and nodded.

Van wailed, "Aw, but I don't wanna!" "Too bad-you have to." I replied, and winked at the camera. "Awesome dare, Yaku. I personally love it." I whispered. "Ok, next truth/dares are from HiminaChanTteba! Alright, this'll be good!" I said, grinning.

"Axel, you need to wait for 3 December for me to do exams :3 ohoho..

Truths :

- Axel/Lea ; Roxas asked you to marry you! What will u do? B)

- Riku ; Dude, I'm half Japanese half Indonesian! XD and Italy?! I laughed so harddd xD now, think what I'm look like again!

- Sora ; electric guitar or acoustic guitar?"

"Dare :

- Sora + Riku ; KISS! #slapped

- Axel ; hello Axel B) because you hated me that much, and I love how you are miserable because of me... Noww...

DRESs UP AS A GIRL AND FLIRT TERRA!"

"That is all for now! Time to study chemistry D:"

Axel muttered, "December 3rd...I can wait until then. I can wait..." I blinked. "Chemistry? To me it sounds cool. And wow, my birthday's a day before that!" I exclaimed.

"Anyway...Oh man! Axel, your response?" I asked him, laughing. He blinked and turned pale. "I'd stare at him, and ask, 'What about Namine?'" I glanced at Roxas, who was laughing nervously while Namine glared at him.

"Ha...Ok, Riku? Remember when I said good guess on your guess last time? Yeah, I take it back, you were so far off!" I exclaimed. He blinked. "Really? You are? Oh wow...Well, now I think you have black hair that goes to your shoulders, pale skin, hazel eyes and, um, how do I say this without offending anyone?..." he muttered.

"Japanese eyes?" Sora suggested, smirking. Riku sighed. "Yeah, that's the best way I could say it. So please, don't be offended. And I still stick with you having a Kingdom Hearts shirt." He said.

"Ok...we may never know for real...so, Sora, which?" I asked, grinning. He smirked. "Electric, of course. And that goes for me being myself as well." He answered. I shrugged.

"Ok then...OH SHIP-AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I started laughing like crazy. "What?" Kairi asked, cause I had read the dares to myself. I passed the letter to her and as she read it, she blushed and started to giggle. "What?" Namine asked, and Kairi gave her the letter. She started to giggle as well. Pretty soon, everyone except Sora and Riku had read it and were laughing, giggling, or smirking.

Finally, Riku read it and reddened. "You're kidding..." he wailed. Sora read it over his shoulder and scowled, but also reddened. "There's no way..." he started to say, but he shot a glance at The Room of Terror. He gulped, as did Riku.

They moved toward each other, and...ok, I'll just say it, Sora did it first! I squealed as I watched while everyone was cracking up. Kairi and Xion weren't watching though-more like blushing. They were blushing as they broke apart.

I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe for a second. Then I said, "You know, she didn't say for you to do it on lips!" I laughed again. Riku facepalmed. "Oh sure, NOW you tell us..." he muttered. "We shall never speak of this." Sora muttered gravely, and Riku nodded.

I laughed, then turned to Axel. "Oh Axel! ~" I sang, and he paled. "No..." he mumbled. I nodded. "She did warn you. So, why don't you dress up like how you described yourself last chapter/episode as a girl?" I suggested, and he grumbled before going backstage.

"While we wait, here are the next truth/dares from DeathOnWings1203!" I exclaimed.

"If they want to invite me i'll attend.

Truth: 1. mystery8icarus how did you get Terra? (you know since he is technically you-know-who)

2. Since Sora is clueless (and lied) how do you feel about him kari?

Dare: 1. I just recently remembered this song... all of the cast must sing and dance the song Time Warp from Rocky Horror Picture Show!

2: Terra fight Aqua WITHOUT YOUR WEAPON!

3. Demyx prove your fighting skills in a NO HOLD BARS FIGHT (not really no hold bars) WITH VANITAS (don't worry his power will be suppressed to make it a more even match)

TTFN!

P.S I totally called who would win but, good effort Repliku. Roxas! Namine! Congrats you two same offer as Xion and Riku.

P.S.S Also due to the fact it's thanksgiving tomorrow here is a classic all-american thanksgiving dinner! (you decide whats in it and i'll send it)"

"Aw, thanks! I think we'll eat it at the end, though! How about roasted turkey with stuffing, cranberry pudding, mashed potatoes, French fries, regular chicken, and pasta? That's what I'm going to eat, anyway. Thanks!" I said.

"What about dessert?" Roxas asked. I grinned. "Ice cream, of course!-sea salt included!" He got up and hugged me. "I love you so much right now-as a friend, of course!" he exclaimed. I grinned and hugged back.

"Ah, well...that's classified info." I said, and everyone protested. "Come on, Myst, answer it!" Van whined, but his eyes showed he was mad. I scoffed. "Fine! While the guy was asleep, I used my author powers to separate him from the guy and make him himself again. Yeah, that's how. Now, if only it was easy to do that in the game..." I murmured.

"Moving on, ok Kairi! CONFESS!" I exclaimed. She stared at me. "Aren't you going to go 'Bad Cop' on me?" she asked. I shook my head. "Nah. So, please Kairi, do tell. I'm sure Sora would love to know!" I exclaimed again. He scowled. "Like I'd care what she thinks." He said, and Kairi had a hurt expression on her face.

"Oh...I just...think of him as a friend, I guess." She said sadly. I frowned, and threw my pillow at Sora. "Nice going, Sora. You hurt her." I said, annoyed. He merely scoffed, but I could see in his eyes he was sad.

"Ok, next dare...wait, Axel, come out! I know you're there!" I yelled, and there were some shuffling behind the curtain. "Do I have to?" he asked and I looked in his direction, bored. "Yes. Now come on, we don't have all day!" I shouted. He came out, dressed and styled exactly like how he described.

He walked up to Terra, and started to flirt. "Hey~Terra! I see you've been working out!" he said, blushing. Terra blushed as well. "T-thanks." He muttered. Axel then moved _reeeally _close toward him. He then leaned on his shoulder. "I see..." he murmured and Terra blushed harder.

I forced myself to smile. "Ok, that's enough. You can change back." I said weakly, and Axel immediately ran to the backstage. Terra sighed in relief. As Axel came back, I ordered, "Ok, next dare...ok! Everyone gather behind me and watch the video of it." And I searched it as everyone did what I said.

As we watched, we were silent. When it ended, Namine asked, "Ok...who's going to sing?" I thought for a moment, then answered, "The guy can be Terra, the first girl Aqua, and the second girl Kairi. Everyone else just dances." I then got up and put up only the music. "Everyone ready?" I asked, and they nodded.

The music started, and Terra sang. _"It's astounding...Time is fleeting...Madness takes its toll...but listen closely..." _"Not for very much longer..." Aqua sang. _"I've got to keep control." "I remember doing the time warp, drinking those moments when, the blackness would hit me, and__ the void would be calling!"_ The two sang together on the last part.

"**Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!"** Everyone sang. _"It's just a jump to the left,"_ Terra sang, and everyone then sang together, **"and a step to the riiight! ~"** As we sang, we did the dance. _"With your hands on your hips,"_ **"You bring your knees in tiiiight! But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane!"** We did it, albeit some of us blushing.

"**Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!"** "It's so dreamy, oh, fantasy, free me! So you can't see me, no, not at all!" Aqua sang mysteriously. "In another dimension with voyeuristic intention! Well secluded, I see all!" _"With a bit of a mind flip."_ Terra sang, smirking. "You're into the time slip" _"And nothing can ever be the same."_ "You're spaced out on sensation!" Aqua gasped out.

"_Like you're under sedation!"_ Terra yelled. **"Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!"** We all sang. Now it was Kairi's turn. She sang really high, _**"Well I was walking down the street just having a think, when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink!"**_ _**"He shook a me up, he took me by surprise! He had a pickup truck, and the devil's eyes!" "He stared at me, and I felt a change, time meant that nothing never would again!"**_

"**Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!"** _"It's just a jump to the left,"_ **"And then a step to the riiiight! ~"** _"With your hands on your hips,"_ **"You bring your knees in tiiiight! But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insaaaane! Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!"** We stopped and Kairi then did her tap dance. She did it across the room, really fast, and spun until she collapsed on Sora. They blushed, as we did the dance again.

Finally it ended and we collapsed on the floor. I laughed as I got up. "Great job, everyone! Ok, let's see what else we need to do!" I exclaimed. "Ah, ok then. Back to the stadium!" I announced as we were transported there.

With Ven in the box with me this time, I announced, "Ok, this time it's Terra vs. Aqua! But they can't do it with weapons!" "On one side is Terra! He uses mainly strength, while on the other side is Aqua, who uses mainly magic! Who shall win? Who shall lose? Only one way to find out! Ready!" Ven yelled. "Set!" I yelled. "GO!" We both yelled at the same time, and it started.

They both charged at each other and immediately Aqua yelled, "BLIZZAGA!" A huge ball of ice then launched itself at Terra, and he yelped as he got hit. "Sorry Terra!" Aqua shouted. "No problem!" he yelled back. As it continued, I made another ground made for battling appear. I quickly yelled, "While they do that, DEMYX! VANITAS! Get out there! We're having a no hold bars battle!"

Demyx wailed, "But he'll kill me!" "Don't worry! His power will be suppressed so it'll be fair!" I shouted, and Demyx cheered while Vanitas yelled, "Oh man! Really?" I said, "Yes, now get going!"

I then announced, "On one side, we have Demyx, who is No. 9 in the Organization! He can control water and the Dancer Nobodies! On the other side is Vanitas, who can use the Keyblade! He can also control the Unversed, so this should be interesting. Who shall succeed? Ready...set...GO!"

Their battle started and Demyx brought out his sitar and summoned water clones of himself. As Vanitas summoned a couple Unversed, I yelled, "You know, I think No hold bars match means you can get outside help, and not a lot of use of weapons! Just saying!"

With that, Axel smirked, and shouted, "BURN BABY!" and shot his chakrams at Demyx. He yelped as he got burned. "Ow Axel! Not cool!" he yelled. "Of course not, it's fire!" Axel shouted. Vanitas shrugged, and shouted, "DARK FIRAGA!" Demyx ducked as his mullet got burned off. "AHH! My mullet! You're in for it, now!" he yelled, and did his Final Limit.

"What did I do?" he muttered as he rocked out on his sitar, causing pillars of water to come and attack Van, who stumbled after each attack. Finally, he released a ball of water. When it reached Van...IT EXPLODED! Van yelped, and finally fell to the ground.

We were all shocked. Terra and Aqua even stopped their battle. I blinked. "Ok, either I turned delirious, or Demyx won a battle against Vanitas." I said. Roxas shouted, "No, you're not delirious!" Demyx grinned. "Oh yeah! That's what you get with messing with my mullet!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "Ok, Demyx! Why don't you sit in the audience? You too, Van!" I shouted, and they nodded. Van sighed. "If my strength hadn't been suppressed, then I would've won!" he mumbled.

Meanwhile, Terra and Aqua had continued their battle. You could say it was a battle between brains and brawn-or, magic and brawn. Finally, Aqua shot a Thundaga at Terra, paralyzing him. As he fell, he yelled, "I forfeit!" I shrugged and shouted, "Ok then, Aqua wins!"

"CURAGA!" Aqua shouted, healing herself and Terra. He smiled. "Thank, Aqua!" he said, and she smiled. I transported everyone back to the stage. "Ok, next up-you know what? I'll introduce him now!" I said. I then looked at everyone. "Um, prepare yourselves." I said, laughing nervously.

"He's emotionless! He's sorta annoying by never dying! He is No.1 in the Organization! He's the leader, and the Nobody of Master Xehanort-and Terra, in a way." I muttered the last part.

"The Superior of In-Between...XEMNAS!" I shouted and hid behind my chair. Xemnas was thrown in, and as he landed on his feet, Sora shouted, "XEMNAS!" He, Riku, Kairi and the others except Van got out their Keyblades/weapons.

He glared at them. "Where am I? And why are you Keyblade warriors here?" he asked, summoning his Ethereal Blades. I popped my head up from behind the chair. "Um, hi, Xemnas. I'm mystery8icarus, or myst for short. We can explain, so don't kill me!" I said, gulping a little.

_5 minutes later..._

"So you have forced me into coming here and participating, in this, 'ToD fic/show', and I must go in THE ROOM OF TERROR if I do not do a dare or answer a truth?" Xemnas asked me, and I gulped before nodding. "Yeah...that's about it." I said.

He scoffed. "Fine. I do wish to see my enemies and traitors suffer." He said evilly, and said people gulped.

I shrugged, now not so scared, and looked at the camera. "Well, that's our show, so...see ya!" I said.

**Ok, vote, pm, etc. You know it. Now I sahall try to hide from Xemnas as I'm a little freaked out of him. *runs away***


	10. Where Sora FINALLY confesses!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**Hi everyone! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY! I was...busy. Ok, know what, let's just get on to the show.**

**Disclaimer: I said it once, I'll say it again: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

I ran on the stage and landed on my chair, making it. "I'm here! Oh, hi guys!" I exclaimed. They were staring at me. I frowned. "What's up?" I asked. "'What's up?'! You left for a whole day ALONE , where we might've died because of HIM, and you just say 'What's up?'!" Vanitas yelled, mad.

I sighed. "I'm sorry about that! I didn't might as well tell you that I might update every two days. Just saying! So please, I hope you can understand. And besides, Xemnas can't do anything to you as long as this show/fic stays!" I said. Axel frowned. "How long are you going to keep this up anyway?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. We'll head to the 20's and see what happens there. I might go on to 30's or even 40's. We'll have to see." I replied. I then grinned at the camera. "Anyway, DOW, the Thanksgiving dinner was awesome! I have never felt fuller in my life!" I exclaimed.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty delicious." He said. "No kidding! The turkey...the potatoes...heck, the French fries, it was awesome!" Sora exclaimed. (Btw, he and Van were back to their selves again.)

"So, thanks! You know, you and your oc can come at any time, just give me a message to let me know you're coming!" I said with a wink. "Speaking of which, let's do your truth/dares right now!" I announced, and everyone groaned.

"*Rolling on the floor laughing*

I never thought you would actually make them do it!

*Calming down* Oh good stuff.

Alright lets beg... oh! wait for some of these truths i going to temporally give Xemnas his heart back so he can feel emotions

Truths: 1. Xemnas now that you have your heart back how do you feel about the way you treated Xion?!

2. Aqua What do you think of the after math of xehanort taking over terra? (points at Xemnas)

Dare: 1. Xemnas Let Xion beat you up for all the things you did/allowed to happen to her!

2. Terra kiss Aqua.

I HAVE SPOKEN!

p.s Good job Demyx I knew you could do it sorry about your mullet though.

p.s.s My oc should be over soon to delver the dinner (sorry about the wait.)

p.s.s.s by the way at the end of these questions i'm taking the heart back."

"WHAT?! DO YOU WANT US TO DIE?!" Axel yelled. "Relax, Axel, he said he was taking the heart back after the questions are over! Jeez..." I said, rolling my eyes. I grinned. "Well, of course I would! It's a dare, so unless they want to go in THE ROOM OF TERROR, then they have to do it. I'll be honest, I have never heard of it until you dared them to do it, so I was curious too." I exclaimed, shrugging.

Demyx sniffed. "Thanks for the consideration...it'll be awhile until it grows back unfortunately, so thanks for the support!" he said. Yeah, he wasn't kidding. The fireball burned off his mullet, so now it looks like a barber went crazy on it.

"Moving on, what are your thoughts, Xem-Xem?" I asked cheerfully. He glared at me. "My name is Xemnas. And, I don't really care on how I acted." He said boredly. I clenched my fists. "Ok then...Aqua?" I asked, through my clenched teeth.

She blinked, and looked at Terra to Xemnas. "Wait...Terra becomes him?! I feel shocked, and I think I should've tried harder to prevent this from happening!" she yelled, shocked. I patted her shoulder. "There, there Aqua. It's alright." I said.

I quickly looked at Xion. "Xion?" I asked. She looked at me innocently. "Yeah?" She said. I nodded to Xemnas and yelled, "RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" She immediately summoned her Keyblade and charged at Xemnas. He yelped, and tried to escape.

As he did, he yelled, "Hey Xion, heheh, you do know I never meant any of the things I did to you, right?" he asked. She stopped, then yelled, "RIKU, HELP ME OUT HERE!" He got up and summoned his Keyblade. "With pleasure! He yelled, and together the couple, er, beat Xemnas up.

I grinned. "Usually I'm against bullying, but I'll allow it this one time. Terra, Aqua, KISS!" I demanded. The two's eyes widened. "WHAT?" they both asked. "It's a dare-plus, it doesn't have to be on the lips." I said.

They both sighed in relief. Then Aqua came to Terra and quickly pecked him on the cheek, and he did the same. They both looked calm, with slight blushes. But I bet you 10 bucks they were both thinking, 'Ohmantheykissedmeohmygoshbes tdayeverilovedititwasamazing ohmygosh'.

Xion and Riku were done beating up Xemnas, who was on the ground, wailing in pain. I sighed. "Now that the truth/dares are done, his heart is gone again. I suppose...yay?" I shrugged. "Ok, now we have Yakusoku-Xion next! Oh man, I hope you survive those days I don't update." I said worriedly.

"Thank you! *bows down* YOU ARE GOD I SWEAR TO KINGDOM HEARTS.

Truth:

Xion/Axel/Demyx/Roxas: Any particular Organization member you are *cough*creepedoutandthinkyouaregoin gtobemolestedby*cough*?

Dare:

Roxas/Sora/Riku/Axel: *Hands you all a book* I dare you all to read this. It' called Colorful Sky, READ ALL OF IT. Mystery, if you don't know the doujin/doujinshi Colorful Sky, please search it up, and if you can bear it (which I can because I love it so much) then read THE WHOLE THING. I prefer this because, you know... Ax, Sor-Sor, Roxy, and Ku-Ku is in it. ;)

Sora: Take this bunny and choke it. *hands you bunny and goes to cry in corner*

Ventus: Take this Unversed, and this Heartless, and put them in any TWO people's shirts. *Freezes time so you can put them down someone's shirt and hands you Unversed and Heartless*

Vanitas: Take your Keyblade and break it in half. Now. :) Bwhaha I'm evil. Or preferably, since I have had my share of yaoi (too much), I want you to kiss Ven-Ven. :3 BWAHAHA... I'll stop now. ._.

*Is sulking because I have an eternal craving for your humor*"

"Oh my, I don't know what to say! Oh dear...now I'm even more worried." I mumbled. The mentioned people paled, and glanced at Xemnas, who glared at each of them-yeah, since he lost his heart again he healed more quickly and now Xion is freaked out of him.

They gulped. "Oh, uh no, not at all." Xion stammered. "Nope! No one at all!" Roxas said quickly. "No! I don't know anyone who would!" Demyx squeaked, looking at Xemnas.  
Axel scoffed. "To be honest, along with someone else, it's Marluxia. It was a wonder I survived him in Castle Oblivion." He said.

"See?! Never trust someone with pink hair who controls flowers!" I yelled. Everyone nodded. "True that." Roxas said. "Ok then, let's read it." I said as I looked it up. The four gathered behind me, and we read, they began to redden as I blinked.

"Oh wow...this is..." I started to say but Riku covered my eyes. "No! You're too young to look at that! Quick, exit out of there!" He yelled, and Sora took my laptop. I sighed. "My mind's not innocent, Riku. I've seen things that shouldn't be seen. Just finish reading it." I said.

Riku looked at me shocked, while Sora shook his head. "No! I can't read on! I just can't!" he wailed. Roxas crossed his arms. "Sorry, but I'm not reading anymore." He said. Axel nodded. "Me neither. Count me out!" he yelled. Riku blinked, and answered, "Same here." I sighed. "I would, if Sora and the others gave me back my-" I was cut off by everyone yelling, "NO IT WILL POISON YOUR MIND!"

I rolled my eyes. "Like my mind isn't already poisoned...OK! SORA!" I yelled and got up to get the bunny. I returned, and gave him it. "Aw, it's so fluffy! What do I have to do again?" he asked while petting it.

I forced a smile on my face. "You have to choke it to death!" I said cheerfully. He gaped and stared at me, still holding the bunny. Then he started shaking his head. "No. NO. Nononononononononononononono nonononononononono! I won't!" he said, backing away with the bunny in his arms.

I frowned. "So you'd rather go into THE ROOM OF TERROR than choke the bunny?" I asked. He gulped, but nodded. I sighed. "Very well, then. Give the bunny to Kairi." I said. He handed the bunny to Kairi, who held it absent-mindly as she watched Sora head into the direction of The Room of Terror.

Riku and Axel came up to me. "Myst, please! He won't survive in there." Riku said. "Yeah, might as well start digging his grave! There has to be another way!" Axel exclaimed. I sighed, and shook my head. "I'm sorry, but you know the rules. He has to do it. He'll stay in there for 3 minutes, then he can come out, how about that?" I asked, and they nodded.

_3 minutes later..._

I sighed as I watched Axel and Riku drag Sora out. "At least he isn't dead..."I said. Kairi hugged the bunny tighter. Ven blinked. "Uh, ok!" he said. "Wait, wha-" Time was stopped and everyone froze-except for me. Ven frowned. "Wait, why are you..." He trailed off.

"I'm the host, so I have to watch which people you chose. Better hurry!" I said. He nodded, and looked at each person. He then smiled, and went to Xemnas and put the Heartless in his cloak. He walked to Axel and put the Unversed in his. I chuckled as time worked again.

Axel blinked, and reached behind him. He yelped and started running. "AHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! NO ONE HELP ME! ANYONE HELP ME!" he screamed. Vanitas facepalmed while everyone sweatdropped. He sighed and snapped his fingers, causing the Unversed to come toward him and caused it to disappear.

"Just so you know, I only did that because I thought it'd suffocate in there." He retorted, causing Axel to frown. Meanwhile, Xemnas immediately grabbed the Heartless and choked it. It disappeared into black smoke. "You should consider yourself lucky I cannot kill you here." He said, giving a death glare at Ven, who laughed nervously.

"What?!" Van yelled. I gestured at him. "Come on, Van, we don't have all day!" I said. He glared at me. "Promise me you will fix it after I break it." he muttered through clenched teeth. I nodded hurriedly.

He summoned his Keyblade, took it in both his hands, and snapped it in two. He handed the pieces to me, and I quickly got some duct tape and wrapped it around the part where it broke. I grinned and handed it back to him.

"As crude as it looks, by next chapter/episode it'll be back to normal, I guarantee it!" I boasted confidently. He glared at me. "It better..." he growled. Ven blushed. I grinned. "Oh, you're a VenVan fan too? That's awesome!" I exclaimed.

The two stared at me, one in shock and the other in anger. "You're a fan of that pairing? Why?!" Ven asked. "Come on-light x dark, opposites attract-I'm a fan of that stuff! It's just so cute and awesome at the same time!" I squealed out.

Van facepalmed. "There is no way I'm doing that." He muttered. Ven sighed, walked to him, and quickly pecked him on the cheek. "There! I did it! Mission accomplished!" he squeaked. Van turned around, kissed his hand, and SLAPPED VEN ON BOTH CHEEKS!

"OW! That hurt!" Ven yelled. "Van! What the heck?!" I yelled. He glared. "Hey, I technically kissed him, so let's move on." He said. I threw my hands up in the air, giving up. "Curaga! Ven, are you alright?" Aqua asked, worried. After the green aura disappeared, he smiled. "Now I am! Thanks, Aqua!" he said.

I sighed. "Ok then, next up is...hey, it's HiminaChanTteba! What up, my sister?" I greeted.

";w; I hate chemistry + biology huwaa ;A;

Truths :

To Riku ; ...how do you know I look like that?! OAO and I have a kingdom hearts shirt! What are you?!

To Namine ; Last night I dreamed about King Mickey x Roxas ... What do you think? *shivers*

Dares :

To Axel ; hello dear Axel ;3 u miss me right? #NO# use a bikini :D

To Terra ; explain me things about cells! W(oAo W) for my homework! #slap

...RikuSora, you both kissed ..on the lips .. I thought on the cheek x'D"

"I KNOW RIGHT?! I still nearly die of laughter every time I think of it." I snickered out. Sora hid his face while Riku winced. "Please-I'd rather not talk about it." he said. Sora nodded in agreement.

"Wait, you do?! Oh wow..." Riku said, amazed. "OH DUDE! YOU'RE A PHYSIC!" I yelled, looking at him amazed but a little freaked out. I clutched my head. "Don't read my mind!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes. "Myst, I'm not a physic. It was just a lucky guess." He said. "Wait, I know how to determine this!" Sora announced.

He stared at Riku. "...what number am I thinking of right now?" he asked. We all facepalmed or fell anime-style. "Are you serious?" Riku asked in disbelief. Sora nodded. "...Kairi." Riku replied, and Sora gasped. "OH MY GOSH, YOU ARE A PHYSIC! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" he yelled, running away and accidentally into a wall. He fell on the ground, knocked out.

We all facepalmed. "So...Namine, your thoughts? Personally, I think that's a little...disturbing." I said, wincing. She winced as well, while Roxas turned red in embarrassment. "I also think it's disturbing and I also wonder if you are well." She answered, staring concerned at the camera.

"NOOOOO! I'D RATHER TAKE MY CHANCES WITH THE FANGIRLS!" He yelled, running to The Room of Terror. We all stared as he went in. "...Himi, I think you made him go insane." I stated.

Terra cleared his throat. "Well, cells all have a nucleus, or 'brain'. There is also the cytoplasm, which is basically the 'stuff' inside the cell. The cell membrane protects and supports the cell. If a virus manages to get into a cell, it will use it to make more of itself until the cell can't hold in anymore, thus breaking and dying. That's all I got." He said.

I grinned. "Hope you get an A. Now we got a new truth/darer, LightXDarknessKH! 10 bucks says you're a fan of the VenVan pairing!" I exclaimed, while Ven blushed and Van glared at me.

"HI CAST! im sorry but now you are doomed cause im daring nor now on! muahahahahahaha

Truths:

Aqua do u like Ven or terra? (im personally a Venqua fan but i dont know your opinion

Ven: Tell everyone about your past every detail! (IM RLLY SORRY i love your role but i rlllllly wanna see your reaction ill give u cookies! -hands him cookies-

Sora: If kairi was dying in your arms what would you say before she died?

Dares:

"Sora/kairi: make my truth for sora a reality (dont tell them its a dare and shes gonna be rezzed till AFTER)"

"Repliku: do you like guy x guy fanfics? i think there called yaoi... o.o'

Demyx: your getting a too big break! do the douggie in front of the whole cast O.O

Myst: i dare u to read my stories Sora's Power and Secret of the Keyblade i need tips i have writers block! ^_^

Thats all i got till next time! srry cast!"

"...I'm scared." Sora whimpered. (He had managed to wake up.) "Don't be." Riku said. "OH! Aqua, what's your response?" I asked, teasing her. She blushed. "You are? Um...I actually only think of them as friends...just that, friends! Nothing else..." she answered nervously.

I looked at her skeptically. "Riiight...ok, Ven, we're all ears!" I said cheerfully while everyone looked at him. He laughed nervously. "Oh, m-my past? Pfft, Aqua and Terra can tell you, I mean we spent all our time hanging out with each other!" he said, laughing a little.

I looked at him bored. "Ven, there was a time when you didn't hang out with them. If you won't tell, I will." I said. He gulped. "Ok then...here goes..." he said.

_15 minutes later..._

"And that's everything." He finished, and everyone stared at him. "Wow Ven...you were the last person I expected to have that kind of past..." Repliku remarked. He shrugged. "Well, that is what happened." He said. Aqua looked at him, and blushed. _Wow, I never knew...that was brave...what is this feeling I have?...I thought I only got it for Terra..._she thought.

Sora blinked. "I...I...I...I...I...I...I...I...I...I...I...I...I'd say..." he mumbled the next part. I sighed. "Please, guys, try to speak up!" I said. "I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL!" Sora shouted, covering his mouth afterwards. I was drinking water when he said that and so I did a spitake. "Oh my gob..." I muttered, staring at him.

Riku yelled, "It's about time you confessed!" Kairi gasped. "Wait...you...mean that...Sora?" she asked. He nodded, blushing. "Are you mad?" he asked. She smiled. "Of course not, you hunk of a burning Keyblader!" she exclaimed, running to him and kissing him passionately.

Everyone whistled and cheered. I threw my hands up in the air. "About freaking time! You have no idea how long I waited for this moment!" I exclaimed. I then whispered to the camera, "Ok, I'll be honest, I don't really know what you meant by the dare for them, so sorry if this wasn't what you meant."

As things calmed down, (with Kairi holding hands with Sora), I glanced at Repliku. "Your answer, my friend?" I asked. He stared at me and shook his head. "Of course not I do! Why would I?" he said.

"Ok then!" Demyx exclaimed, earning some sweatdrops from everybody. He got up and started leaning left to right. He then, um, 'put his arms into it.' Finally he added some dougie to it. "It would be better if my mullet was here!" he yelled. We all clapped as he finished.

"Nice! Ah...wait, seriously? Writer's block, it's a curse." I said, shaking my head. "Oh, I will afterwards, kay?" I said, smiling at the camera.

"Now we have moonofwitch! Um, please, send your truth/dares through PM the next time." I said awkwardly.

"Hello i'm Moonofwitch and this is a awesome story and now here's my truth and dare's

(See's Vani and begin too droll)

Ups's were was i okay:

Truth:

Vani and Terra: what do you think about Xemnas?

Aqua: you are one of my favorite girls from kingdom hearts so no truth or dare from me but

You get some chocolate.

Ven: who will you on a date with from the girls from all KH games

And now for dare's

(Thunder Can be heard from the background)

Xemnas: go to a one direction and Justin bieber concert

Vani: go on a date with me or kiss Ven on the lips for 3 minuts

Axel: make a prank on demyx

Terra: dress in a suit for the whole chapter

And last but not least i give spa ticket's too all the girls including Myst and Aura

See ya (drooling at Vani again)"

I started to laugh. "Oh wow, Van, you got a fangirl!" I said. He glared at me. "You better stop right there." He said. I laughed nervously. "So! What are your thoughts you two?" I asked.

Terra glanced at Xemnas. "Well, he's a bit ruthless...and merciless...and cruel." He said. "He's like my old master, albeit younger." Vanitas said nonchalantly. Aqua blinked. "Oh! Well, thank you." She said, eating her chocolate.

I grinned at the next question. "Well, Ven?" I asked. He blushed. "Well, obviously not Xion, or Namine, or Kairi since they're Riku's, Roxas's, and Sora's respectively...oh, um...I can't really answer." He said.

I opened my mouth, then closed it and sighed. "Since we're close to finishing this, we'll just move on. OH SHIP!" I yelled, laughing. Xemnas glared, and without a word, headed to The Room of Terror.

I sweatdropped. "Wonder if the haters will show him mercy...nah." I said, answering my own question. Vanitas looked mortified. "To be honest, I'd rather go the date." He answered. I grinned. "Ok then! Moon, expect him over for a while!" I said. He sighed as he went to a portal and left.

I snapped my fingers. "Oh! Terra! You wear a tux next chapter, kay?" I yelled. He paled but nodded. Meanwhile, Axel was sneaking up behind Demyx's chair. He put a whoopee cushion on it. As Demyx sat down, there was a _PBFFFT!_

"...that wasn't me!" he yelled. We were all laughing our heads off. "Demyx cut the cheese!" Axel yelled. "No I-AXEL! YOU DID THIS!" he yelled, accusing him. Axel only laughed harder.

I quickly looked at the camera, still laughing. "Ok, sorry I didn't put on the show yesterday! I was really busy! I'm going to introduce a character next time. The girls and I are gonna go to the spa now, while the boys are going to the gym. So, stay tuned!" With that, I collapsed into laughter as the screen turned black.

**Ok! I started writing this up yesterday, but I couldn't finish until today. If you noticed...yeah! I'm doing a love triangle between Aqua, Terra and Ven! This should be interesting...oh yeah, and LightxDarknessKH? For Sora's Power, it's really good! I mean, it was pretty interesting to make them have no choice but to tell their friends. I suggest try to slow things down a teensy bit. Otherwise, it's well done! As for Secrets of The Keyblade, first of all, I like your oc Alyssa-although she's a bit rude sometimes, but that's my opinion. That was a pretty good cliffhanger, but maybe we need some background. I mean, what had happened? How did she get here? Why is she here? Again, slow down a bit and explain. Well, that's all I have to say! I hope it's a success! :D**

**Whoa...longest Author's note yet...Someone tell me if I broke a record! XD Anyway, Read and Review, or PM!**


	11. Where we meet David!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**Hi...again! Man, I literally slept until noon here. Then again I did come home from Pennsylvania at 2 in the morning...but enough about me, let's get on to the show!**

**Disclaimer: Psst! I need to tell you something: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Okay?**

"It's hiding in the dark! ~ Its teeth are razor sharp! ~It wants to escape from me! ~ It wants my soul, it wants my heart! ~ No one can hear me scream! ~ Maybe it's just a dream! ~" I sang, sitting down in my chair.

I continued. "Maybe it's inside of me! ~ Stop-this-monster! ~ I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin; I must confess that I feel like a monster! ~" Everyone stared at me. "What are you singing?" Axel asked, staring at me as if I was insane.

"Monster by Skillet. You know how sometimes when you wake up, a song is just randomly playing in your head? This was that song when I woke up." I answered, shrugging.

"Hey, Terra, why don't you go and wear that tux now?" I asked, and he grimaced before nodding, and so he went backstage to change. When he came back, he was dressed in a tux. Aqua's face was priceless. She blushed at the sight.

"Ok! First, before we begin, I have to introduce someone. I got a feeling a lot of people will like this." I said, grinning. "He's serious! He's pretty manipulative! He uses a book as a weapon-hey, I do too, when I have to." I commented.

"He's considered an emo even though he's not in my opinion, he controls illusions and I have no idea if he has an army of lesser Nobodies under his control. No. 6 in the Organization, The Cloaked Schemer-"

"ZEXION!" I yelled, and instead of being thrown in, he appeared in a flash of smoke. Demyx squealed. "ZEXY!" he yelled and hugged him. Zexion struggled. "Demyx, that's not my name, use it right." He said, finally pulling Demyx off of him.

"Ok, Zexy! First, you are in-" Demyx was cut off by Zexion. "A ToD fic/show where if I don't do the dares or answer the questions, I must go into the Room of Terror." He stated. I frowned. "Dang it, the sound effect is broken again!" I muttered. He then looked at me. "You are the host, known as mystery8icarus, or mystery or myst as well, correct?" he asked.

I blinked, but then nodded. "All correct. Well, doesn't look as if we have to explain so, just sit down somewhere, you don't have to do anything today." I said. Demyx quickly took Zexion's arm and dragged him to a chair next to him.

"Ok, we might also have a guest here, so prepare." I said, smiling. "Now, on to business! We first have Yakusoku-Xion!-no, I'm still alive and well, Yaku." I said, chuckling.

"Thank god! I WAS SO WORRIED... I was starting to think you died! (O n O)

Truth:

Kairi: *Hands you a book* It's called KH: Walking Together. (Another doujin!?) Flip around to the last page, and tell me what you think. ;)

Riku: Since Sora is your best friend, and you know him pretty well, GUESS what it's going to be like if he had a hangover, or got drunk.

Dare:

Axel/Roxas/Xion: Xion, I want you to search up AkuRoku, and all three of you have to watch... er.. read... whatever. (O u O)

Ven/Roxas/Sora/Vanitas: FIGHT. Ven/Rox vs. Sora/Vanitas :)

Terra/Demyx/Axel: Wear a bra on your head. (O w O)

... I'll start torturing my favorite characters. You guys probably know who you are... Ven, Vanitas, Sora, Roxas, Namine, Xion..."

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Sora yelled, running away and doing the same thing as last time. I groaned as I facepalmed. "You'd think he'd learn not to do that!" I mumbled.

"Oh, well, let's see..." Kairi said, going to the last page of the book. As she looked at it, she started to blush furiously. She closed it and handed it to me. "I think...I'd rather not say anything." Kairi replied.

I sweatdropped, then looked at Riku. "Oh, what is he like Riku?" I asked. Riku glanced at Sora knocked out on the floor (again -_-) and answered, "He's insane. Best way to describe him is he becomes hyper and...just turns insane. It isn't pretty."

I nodded. "Ok, hope we don't see it EVER...Xion, you can use my laptop for this." I said, and she walked over to me, picked it up, and searched it. Axel and Roxas's eyes widened. "No! Xion! DON'T LOOK!" Roxas shouted, panicking. "Too late! She's found it!" Axel moaned as Xion began reading.

They tried desperately to distract her from it, but it was no use. She quickly looked at me and grinned. "I like it." she said. Axel and Roxas shouted, "WHAT?!" I started laughing. "Congrats guys, Xion became a fan of your pairing!" I exclaimed.

They moaned. "Why, Yaku? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US?!" Axel shouted. Xion shrugged and went back to her seat as the two dragged themselves after her.

I was still laughing. "Oh...oh man, that was too funny...their faces..." I said, bursting into another fit of laughter. I eventually calmed down, and looked at the next dare. I snapped my fingers. "DANG IT! Vanitas is still with Moon. So we can't do that battle. But we can still do...VEN VS. ROXAS!" I yelled, transporting everyone to the stadium.

Zexion was in the box with me this time. I yelled into the microphone, "OK! It's a battle of the twins! On one side we have...Ven! He can use the Keyblade and controls wind magic the best! He used to be one of the legendary Master Eraqus's apprentices! He actually uses his Keyblade, Wayward Wind, in a reverse grip, so we'll see how big of a effect it is!"

Zexion now spoke up. "And on the other side, we have Roxas, No.13 in the Organization, known as The Key of Destiny. He is able to use magic, and can use two Keyblades known as Oblivion and Oathkeeper. He shall be a tough opponent indeed." He stated.

"Ok! Ready...Set..." I started. "GO!" Zexion yelled, cutting me off. The two Keybladers ran toward each other, and both struck at the same time. They struggled, before Ven broke off and shouted, "AEROGA!" A huge cyclone of wind surrounded Roxas, and lifted him off the ground before ending and making him fall, causing some damage.

**(A/N: I have never personally played Birth by Sleep, so I'm going to make Ven use moves that are in Kh3d. Just giving a heads up!) **Roxas grunted, and shouted, "STRIKE RAID!" throwing one of his Keyblades. It managed to get Ven on his arm, who hissed in pain. Ven yelled, "PRISM WINDMILL!" and spun his Keyblade like a windmill, I guess, at Roxas, who was hit. Roxas jumped back, and shouted, "FIRAGA!"

Ven dodged the attack and tried to strike again. Roxas back flipped to avoid his slash, and dragged his Keyblades across the ground to Ven. He then proceeded to slash at him furiously. Ven was hit a few times, and he cried out in pain every time.

Finally Ven had enough and leapt up and behind Roxas, who quickly turned to face his opponent. Ven shouted, "ICEBREAKER!" and headed toward Roxas. Roxas was no match for the slash of ice that froze him, preceded by the slash of fire that burned him and caused much damage.

He glared and yelled out, "SHADOWSPLICER!" Now the tables were turned as Ven endured the slash of darkness and of light. It damaged him greatly as well. Roxas was now damaged enough to use his Final Limit, and so moved at nearly the speed of light slashing at Ven, who yelped in surprise.

He summoned his pillars of light, and directed them toward Ven. By the time it ended, Ven was in little health. Roxas charged at him to end the fight, but Ven had one more trick up his sleeve. He shouted, "DEEP FREEZE!" and promptly froze Roxas. With the last of his strength, he shouted, "FIRAGA BURST!" All those fireballs headed to Roxas, and not only melted away the ice but also burned him. At last, the two faced each other...and Roxas fell to the ground.

I fist pumped the air. "And the winner is...VEN! Congrats, Ven!" I yelled, and everyone (that cared) cheered and clapped at his victory. As I transported everyone back to the stage, Xion and Axel quickly ran up to Roxas. "Curaga!" Xion muttered a few times to heal him. Finally he awoke, and groaned. "So...Ven won?" he asked, and they nodded.

"Oh...well, good for him." He said, smiling tiredly. Meanwhile, Ven was being congratulated by Terra and Aqua. "Wow, Ven! You've certainly gotten stronger!" Terra remarked. Aqua beamed at him. "I'm so glad you won, Ven! Come here, you!" she said, and pecked him on the cheek. Ven blinked in surprise, and blushed. "Thanks, guys..." he said, in a daze because of the kiss.

Terra forced a smile on his face. _She was being friendly...no big deal..._he thought to himself. I grinned at everyone. "Well that was awesome! I can't wait for the next one!" I said, looking at Sora, who nodded determinedly.

The three mentioned stared. "...I am sorry, but I am not doing that." Terra said, and walked into The Room of Terror. As we heard his screams, Axel glanced at Demyx, who grinned. "...I'll do it." He muttered. Demyx piped up, "Me too!" So they went backstage, and as they came out, everyone started laughing. They looked ridiculous!

Demyx puffed his chest out. "I am...DEMYXMAN, WITH MY TRUSTY HELMET ALWAYS THERE WITH ME!" he yelled, while Axel facepalmed. We started to laugh even harder at that. Finally I gasped out, "Ok, you can take them off now!" Axel sighed in relief as he went to take it off. Demyx shook his head. "Nah, I actually like wearing this! Can I keep I keep it on rest of the chapter/episode?" he asked.

I managed to stifle a giggle, and nodded. "Just one thing, can you get Terra out?" I asked, and he nodded. So he and Axel managed to get in and drag Terra out. He looked...bad. Really bad. Aqua gasped and went over to him. "Terra! Can you hear me?" she asked, and he nodded.

She muttered, "Curaga!" a few times to heal him. "Why they try to kill their idols is something I would like to know." She muttered, glancing at the door. "Ugh...same here." Terra said weakly. She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "There! Better?" she asked, and he nodded, filled with energy. "Very!" he said and she laughed.

Meanwhile, Ven clenched his jaw. _What is this feeling...it came up when I saw Aqua kiss Terra...I don't know..._he thought, a little confused. "We are now moving on! Next is DeathOnWings1203! Oh, is he?...oh dear." I said, laughing nervously.

"Glad to know you people enjoy my dares/truths.

By the way my Oc got really ** off when he heard Xemnas's answer so he is already coming over to raise hell for him. Fair Warning.

Truths:1. Xion how did it feel to do what every american dreams of... Kick your boss's **!

2. Aqua what are your feeling for you two closest friends?

Dares:1. Cast: Listen to Cave Johnson's lemon rant and enjoy yourselves.

2. Xemnas fight my Oc. (Prepare to have your ** kicked again!)

Well I'll cover the expenses for the damage to your studio when this is all over.

(You can find out my OC's info on my Profile Pafe under Personal OCs)

This has been DeathOnWings1203 Good Night. Good Fight.

P.S. You can keep him there over there for as long as you want he doesn't have anything to do over here yet."

"...wait, who?" Xemnas asked. Just then, someone crashed through the ceiling and tackled him. "XEMNAS, YOU DIE TODAY!" he shouted. He had pale skin, with brown eyes and sleek black hair, and looked pretty skinny. He wore a white t-shirt along with jeans. But what caught my eye the most was his wings-pitch black wings, almost like a bird's, or an angel's...albeit black.

I snapped back to reality and ran to the guy. "Hey, please get off him, I don't want blood here! I know you're mad, but please calm down!" I shouted, my voice getting very high. Interesting fact about me: When I start to get panicky, my voice turns really high.

The guy managed to stop, with me grabbing on his arm along with Sora and Riku. As for Xemnas, he just stared at the guys as if he was nuts (which might not be far from the truth) with the Organization members close by to him.

I sighed, and faced him. "Ok, before you try to kill Xemnas, explain yourself." I said. He cleared his throat, and took my hand. "Forgive me Miss Mystery. My name is David Graves, also known as the 'Angel of Death.' I am DeathOnWings1203's oc that he talked about. I am here because-" he turned, and glared at Xemnas "-HE HAS NO RIGHT TO DO WHAT HE DID TO ANYONE, ESPECIALLY XION! He should be ashamed for what he did, but yet he isn't! So now, _he'll pay._" He said the last part a bit sadistically.

Then he turned back to me and his demeanor changed. "So, please, if you will, Miss Mystery." With that, he kissed my hand. I blushed and laughed nervously. "Um, uh, please, call me Myst. That is one of the dares, so could you wait until then to do so?" I asked.

He nodded. "That will be fine." As he walked to a chair beside mine, I noticed his wings were gone and he was now wearing a black jacket. _It must be hiding the wings._ I thought. I smiled and looked at Xion. "Well, how was it, Xion? We all want to know!" I exclaimed.

She smirked. "In a few words...IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME! WHOEVER SAID REVENGE IS SWEET IS TOTALLY RIGHT!" she exclaimed. I laughed while David smiled. "I'm glad for you." he said, smiling. Xemnas scowled. "Just know, Puppet, I can always turn you into a Dusk when you least expect it." he spat out, and she wilted. David glared at him. "Hey, no one-not even Nobodies-appreciates your need for control and fear, Mansex." At that, everyone laughed. Mans-I mean, Xemnas glared at him, not saying a word.

I grinned. "This is the moment! Your answer, Aqua?" I asked, and her eyes widened. "Oh, well...to be honest, I...am undecided. They are my friends, yes, but...I wonder if there's something more..." she answered quietly. Ven gasped and Terra's eyes widened.

David whistled. "Looks like we have a situation here." He said. I nodded. "Very...um, we'll get back to you. Next dare!... ok, let me look for it." I said, and searched it up. (The Internet is my friend.:D) I quickly found it, and everyone gathered behind me to watch it.

As we heard it, I was like, 'whaaat?' Afterwards, I turned to everyone. "Your comments?" I asked. "...Hilarious. And I hope I can get some of those combustible lemons." Axel said, grinning. "And also true, in my opinion." David commented.

I nodded. "Ok, now...David? Go to the stadium and kick Xemnas's butt." I said. He grinned sadistically, and nodded. As I transported the two there, I could've sworn I saw a look of fear on Xemnas's face.

I turned and grinned at the camera." There! Now you won't have to pay for the damage here, DOW! He can destroy anything he wants there, since it can rebuild itself. And, on a side note, thanks. I guess I'm a better writer than I thought. Alright, next up is Moonofwitch! I feel so tempted to call you Moony...yeah I used to be a Harry Potter fan." I said, chuckling.

"It's me Moonofwitch again

And i'm back with more truth and dare's

And Myst i hope you girl's liked the spa, you girls need a break

Now the truth and dare's

Truth:

Terra: do you like Aqua more than a friend?

Xemnas: tell us what happen in the Room Of Terror

Vani: i had fun on our date but next time don't give the waiter a black eye and tell the others how our date was

Dare's

Naminé: draw a Yaoi photo of your favorite KH boys

Xemnas: lick a persons face of your choice

Aqua: dress in a beautiful dress and take a picture with Terra in his suit

Axel: burn your own hair

Ven: read a Vanven story

Hope you have fun

*kiss vani's cheek*

Bye for now"

Just then, a portal appeared and Vanitas stepped out. I grinned and fist pumped the air. "Alright! Now we can have that battle! Oh yeah, hi Van!" I said. He scowled and without a word, sat in his seat. I looked at him, bored. "Nice to see you too, Captain Sunshine." I said.

I smiled at the camera. "Oh yeah, it was awesome, wasn't it gals?" I asked, and they nodded. "Oh yes! The massage was just wonderful!" Kairi said. "Not to mention the sauna!" Xion exclaimed. "And the mineral bath!" Namine said, smiling. "But of most all the quiet! Oh it was like heaven." Aqua said, sighing. I smiled. "Yeah, we should do it again real soon, and you can come with us!" I said to the camera.

"Now then...TERRA! Confess!" I yelled. He paled. "I...I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered. I pointed a finger at him. "LIAR! Confess!" I said. He gulped, and looked at Aqua. "Aqua...I..." Just as he was about to answer, he got up and ran to The Room of Terror. I facepalmed. "Gee, he's brave...next, well, Xemnas actually wrote what happened, so I'll just read from there. And before you ask, yes, he has a diary, or a journal, as he calls it." I said, smirking a little.

" 'Day 10: The Room of Terror... what a fitting name. I did know many people hated me. But this was ridiculous. They first ripped my cloak. Then they tried to cut my hair. Then they tied me up and started using me like a Piñata! It's a miracle I lived.'" I read.

I blinked, and then grinned. "Wow-if you were one of those haters, kudos to you!" I said. "Oh do tell us Vani!" I said, excited. He glared at me. "First, don't call me that! Second...it was ok, I guess. The girl was pretty excited to have a date with me. So we went to a restaurant. We ordered, and it turns out the waiter botched up my order. So I gave him a black eye. That was when the manager came, and we got our meal for free. Of course, we had another waiter. We ate, we left, and I had to spend the night at her place." He said.

Sora gasped. "Don't tell me you..." Vanitas glared at him. "No I did not! I slept on the couch, I insisted it. Then she entered those truths/dares and...yeah. I was a bit glad I could come back." He said, looking away.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright then, figures you'd do that. Pfft! Namine!" I yelled, stifling a laugh. She was drawing. "I'm on it." she said, sighing. Just then, David came in, dragging Xemnas. Xemnas...you know Redeads from Legend of Zelda? He looked like that. Yeah, that bad.

I sighed. "Nurses!" I yelled, and soon Xemnas was taken to the hospital. I smiled sheepishly at the camera. "Okay...he obviously can't do that dare, so...yeah. Oh, I know the perfect dress! Aqua, come with me! David, watch the others!" I squealed, grabbing Aqua's hand and dragging her backstage.

David stared at them. Demyx gulped. "So...Xemnas made you really mad, huh?" he asked. David nodded. "I don't like injustice to females. It's wrong, because everyone is equal-no one is the best." He stated.

I came back out, excited. "Oh man, I love this! Aqua, come out!" I exclaimed. Everyone gasped as she came out in a beautiful wedding gown. It was sleeveless, but had many sparkles and beads on it. She was wearing a veil along with a tiara on it. I beamed. "Oh! You look amazing! I thought, since Terra is wearing a tux, might as well give her a wedding gown!" I squealed out.

David came up. "You look stunning. Whoever you love in the future shall be lucky indeed." He said, bowing. Aqua blushed. "Why, thank you." she said. I got a camera. "Alright, you two! Get together, we gotta take a picture!" I said.

As the two positioned themselves, I rolled my eyes. "Get closer to each other." I chided them, and they did-by an inch. "Closer." Another inch. "Closer."

"Closer."

"Closer."

"Closer."

"Closer."

"Closer."

"Closer."

"Closer."

"Closer."

"Closer."

"Closer."

"Clo-wait, too close! Farther...ok, we got it! Say...I LIKE CHOCOLATE!" I yelled, ready to click the button. "Um...I like chocolate!" They both said at the same time. I took the photo, and looked at it. I grinned. "You know, if any of you want a copy of the photo, just ask, kay?" I told the camera. "Ok, Aqua change back! Terra...might as well too, go." I said, and they both left to change.

Axel clutched his hair. "What?! But I can't!" he said. "Do you want to go in The Room of Terror? Man, I so got that sound effect fixed. It isn't the same..."I muttered the last part. David patted my shoulder on comfort and I smiled at him.

"No, literally, I can't! It's because I can use fire, see?" Axel said and tried to burn his hair. But all it did was disappear. (The fire, I mean.) O blinked. "Well, in that case, I guess you can't...I'll let you off this time." I replied, and he nodded.

"Ok, Ven, you can use my laptop. Oh! I know the perfect story!" I said, and searched for it. "For some reason, I never favorited it, but now I will-there. It's called The Invitation for VanVen day 2011 by secretofflameviii8." I said, handing it to Ven. **(A/N: This is an actual fanfic, so please, if you're the author and you're reading this, allow me to use it as a reference. Thanks!)**

He read through it. Finally he finished and looked at me. "Well, it's...interesting. I guess I'm glad Van stood up for me...even though that would happen in real life." He said, sighing.

I shrugged. "Hey, Yaku, unless you read these stories, I suggest reading the VenVan stories I favorited. I just thought they were awesome." I said to the camera, smirking.

"Ok, now who's next?...huzzah! It's HiminaChanTteba!" I cheered.

"Yey u updated! ;w; and myst, u are know my sister?!o.o yEY!

I was fighting with my parents and when I read this fic I suddenly scream of happiness :'D thank u!

Terra! Thank u for answering about cells! Now I can do my homework ;D

Roxas, sorry to scare you._. Namine, I am not sick I always have weird dream.

Too much note, time for Truth and Dares :D

Truths :

To Riku : oh my god you are amazing O.o now guess my age! XD

To Sora : when u see Pit, what do u think?

To all of you (including aura + myst) : do you guys know the story of the red riding hood? ._.

If yes, what if the wold died, than the wolf (that turned into a ghost) fell in love with the red riding hood, and the red riding hood also fell in love with the ghost wolf? TTATT

Dares;

To axel : use, bikini! -A-

To Xemnas : I dare u to dance like lady gaga ! BWAHAHA!

To Kairi + Sora : Kairi, pretend to be a prince (?) And Sora u pretend to be a princess ;3

That is all for know! This fanfic is the power of my life!"

"Awesome! Let's share secrets! I...psych, just kidding! Really? Well I'm glad I cheered you up!" I exclaimed. Terra nodded, back in his regular clothes. "It was nice helping you." He said. Roxas sighed. "Sure...whatever." he said tiredly. Namine blinked. "Oh my...I'm sorry for you." She said.

"What is it with you wanting me to guess things about you?!" Riku exclaimed, a little fed up. "Dude-you're a physic. It's obvious she wants to see if you know everything about her!" I exclaimed. He sighed. "For the last time, I am NOT a physic. Fine...13." he said, shrugging.

I nodded. "Get back to us on that, Himi. Ok, Sora, your thoughts?" I asked, grinning. He frowned. "Who?" he asked. I sighed and searched up a picture of him. "Here! This is Pit, and he's the main hero in Kid Icarus. He can only fly for 5 minutes at a time, aided by The Power of Flight by his goddess, Lady Palutena. See? I'm a fan of that too." I said.

Sora looked at it. "Whoa! He looks a lot like me! Except with wings! And a crown leaf thingy..." he said. I facepalmed. "Yes, Sora, that really is a big difference, with the crown leaf thingy." David commented dryly. Sora frowned. "I was just saying..." he mumbled.

"Next truth...oh. Hey, Aura, come over here please!" I yelled, and Aura came down. As she walked up, I grinned. "Oh yeah, Ocs collide!" I yelled. She blinked, and looked at David. "Um...who are you?" she asked. "I'm David Graves, DeathOnWings1203's oc. You are?" he asked. "Aura, one of mystery8icarus's ocs, actually the first one she created. Nice to meet you." She said, and they shook hands.

I grinned. "Ok...well, yeah." I said. Aura scoffed. "Of course we do. Who doesn't? No one answer that!" she quickly said, looking around. Everyone nodded in the agreement they knew. "...uh...that'd be...interesting..." I said slowly. Aura and David's faces were like this: O_o "THAT IS WEIRD!" Aura shouted.

David nodded hesitantly. "They're different species, not to mention one of them is dead! Very different..." he said. "Wait...do you mean the movie that was like a horror movie?" Axel asked. I shrugged. "I have no clue, so...yeah. Thanks, Aura." I said. She nodded, and jumped back up.

Repliku frowned. "Where does she go?" he asked. "Oh, she and the other ocs help manage the other cameras and stuff. Say hi, guys!" I yelled, and we looked up to see them. Aura gave a peace sign, while Raxua nodded in acknowledgement. Night grinned, while Vivi was waving. Skye was trying to fix the sound effect for The Room Of Terror, but she waved as well. Mystique was helping her, and she gave a grin to us.

"oh." Sora said. I looked at the camera. "Sorry, but we'll have to do the rest later. See ya!" I said as the screen turned black.

**Yeah...we will do the rest later. I have to do a couple of things and I may not be able to return to the computer. And DOW? IYour oc struck me as a gentle man type with girls, cold to guys until he becomes friends with them, and sadistic when mad. I hope I got him right. So! Read and Pm! **


	12. Where I run from Roxas and Van!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**Hello people! I'm gonna have to start limiting truths/dares. Why? Cause I don't have as much time. Darn you, school! Let's continue, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts. I. Own. Don't. Rearrange them and you get a secret message!**

"Welcome back! We have the Kingdom Hearts cast...most of them...and an oc! Say hi, David!" I exclaimed. He smiled and waved. "Hello." He greeted. "Ok! Continuing with Himi's dares...Axel! Wear a bikini!...wait didn't you already ask this?" I asked the camera, puzzled.

He ran to The Room of Terror. "I WON'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" he yelled. I facepalmed. "Well, we tried...um...do you know how?" I asked Xemnas, really unsure.

He shrugged. "I'm afraid neither her nor I know what you mean. Try to clarify next time." He said emotionlessly. Sora frowned. "Wait, shouldn't it be the other way around?" he asked.

Kairi looked pretty confused. "I think we still have to do it, Sora. Come on, we'll change..." she said, leading him to backstage. I grinned. "While we wait, here are some new truths/dares from Yakusoku-Xion!" I exclaimed.

"Why must you make me feel so happy?! :3

Roxas and Axel, I just love torturing you two... Maybe Riku and Sora too...

Oh the VenVan love! (O u O)

Truth:

Vani/Ven/Sora/Roxas/Namine/Xion: You suddenly wake up as the opposite gender! Oh noes~ what is the first thing you do?

Kairi/Riku: What is Sora like if he's on a sugar rush? Riku, don't give me that "insane" or "crazy" crap. What exactly does he do?

Dare:

Axel: Oi Axel! Kiss Roxy for me please! Don't give me I hate you crap.

Vanitas/Ven: KISS AGAIN! /shot No taking shortcuts, on the face, Vanitas!

Do NOT make me worry! You're making me feel like an emotionally unstable mother! (O x O)"

"What in the name of gravy?! Really? That's funny!" I said, laughing. "Ok, guys, what do you do?" I asked them, calming down.

Vanitas glared. "DON'T call me that! And I'd go find the idiot who did that and kick his **!" he said, scowling. I glared at him and threw my pillow at him. "Language! We're running a family show here!" I yelled.

David glared at the guy, and turned to Xion. He smiled. "What about you, Xion?" he asked politely. She winced. "I'd...probably panic. I wouldn't know what to do!" she said. Ven spoke up. "I'd go and ask someone I knew if they knew what had happened." He said.

Namine blushed. "Oh...I suppose I'd stay in my room until someone comes, so that they could explain. I'd rather not anyone see me." She replied. Sora and Kairi came in and were both blushing. Kairi was wearing a blue tunic with white tights, black boots, and a crown. On the tunic was gold lining.

Meanwhile, Sora was wearing a long green dress with long sleeves and a tiara. "Don't...say...anything..." Kairi muttered. Sora blinked at the question. "I'd freak out and panic!" Sora yelled. Roxas facepalmed. "I'd go back to sleep and hope it was just a horrible dream and that I will be back to normal when I wake up." He muttered.

Kairi winced. "Oh...then...perhaps an example is better for this?" she asked, looking at Riku. He grimaced and nodded. "Yeah, so one time, this happened a few months ago actually, Sora managed to get some sugar...he started jumping on the furniture, he was chugging down the fruit punch, he even took off his shirt and got on the table and started to dance, waving his shirt around!" Riku said, starting to laugh.

"Oh! Then he got off and ran around the room like a hundred times, and actually went to the DJ-er, Wakka-and took control of the music! He put on random songs and basically caused mass craziness. Luckily it crashed and he went out like a light." Kairi finished, giggling. Throughout all this, Sora had reddened until he was as red as a tomato, and just hung his head in embarrassment.

"I don't even remember any of that..." he mumbled and Kairi pecked his cheek. "You never do." She replied. Axel came out, groaning in pain. He groaned even more when he heard the dare. "No. Nononononononono." he said. Roxas grimaced. "Do we?" he asked, and I nodded. "Do it or else I'll sic David on you! Er, is that alright?" I asked.

He grinned and nodded. The two laughed nervously, and glanced at each other. Quickly, you'd have missed it if you blinked, Roxas pecked Axel's cheek and vice versa. I shot a picture though. "Yes! AKUROKU MOMENT!" I cheered, high fiving David. Roxas glared. "Give me the camera." He demanded. I instead gave it to David and he glared at him before hiding it. "There. Now you have to go through David." I said, grinning.

He gulped, and sat back down. Vanitas got up and glared at the camera. "I swear, I will find you, and when I do, I will freaking _kill_ you." He hissed. Man, if looks could kill...Ven reddened, and came closer to Vanitas. He pecked him on the cheek, and Van glared at him before pecking him on the cheek as well. I snapped a photo then. "Yay! VENVAN MOMENT!" I cheered.

Vanitas glared at me. "Give me that camera!" he yelled, stepping toward me. I yelped and hid behind David who threw his arms out, protecting me. Aw, DOW, he's such a sweetheart...

"Thanks! Now, next up is DeathOnWings1203! Let's hear from your creator, David!" I exclaimed, and he smiled.

"You got him down perfectly.

By the way school starts up again tomorrow so i won't be able to post Truths/Dares nearly as early as I have been sorry.

On to the show!

Truths:1. Everyone (I mean EVERYONE) What is your greatest fear?

whats it like being on the show?

3. What is everyone's Thoughts on my oc

4. Xemnas regret what you did now? (Careful with your answer)

Dare: 1. Van/Ven Vs. Sora/Roxas Tag team Fight.

2. David create an item for each person based on what you think they deserve or would like. (Your Choice)

Alright that's done.

Hey! David try to make some friends and don't reenact New York ok."

"Aw man...I like you and your truth/dares...what does he mean by that?" I asked David, who laughed nervously. "Uh, nothing. Mine's betrayal, but of course you already know that." He said, smiling nervously.

"Oh! So, I betray you, you betray me, we're a big betraying family..." Sora sang, and everyone started cracking up. Xion calmed down. "Ok, mine's is if someone doesn't like me." She replied.

Namine said, "I don't like the dark. I just don't. Ok?" I nodded, and turned to Roxas. He sighed. "Obviously if I lose my friends." He said. "Water. 'Nuff said." Axel replied. "Silence!...no, literally, silence." Demyx said. "The sight of Namine being hurt." Repliku said seriously, and Roxas gave him a glare.

"Disorganization." Xemnas stated. "Fire. Don't ask." Zexion said. "Darkness!" Sora yelled. "Thunderstorms." Kairi mumbled. "Um...darkness as well." Riku said. "Bugs. It doesn't mater if they're big or small, harmless, or non harmless, they still freak me out." I said seriously. Myst, there's a spider in your hair!" Axel yelled, and I screamed. "AHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" I yelled, shaking my head and rubbing my hair to get it out. "Calm down, I was kidding!" he exclaimed, laughing. I glared and threw a pillow at him.

Aqua shook her head. "Losing my friends." She said. "Betrayal, actually." Terra said, and David smiled. "DARKNESS!" Ven yelled. Vanitas smirked. "I'm not scared of anything." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Well, David? Don't worry, I won't be mad." I said, smiling.

He shrugged. "Well, other than the fact I have to watch every guy here so they don't say something insulting to the girls, it's awesome. I like it here. Might stay for a while, if you don't mind." He said, grinning.

I grinned. "Well, I personally think he's awesome!" I said. "He's very polite." Aqua said. "He's is very kind." Namine replied. "He is also very...much like a gentlemen." Xion said slowly. Kairi smiled. "I say he's like a gal's knight in shining amour!" she exclaimed. He laughed. "Really? I always I was far from it..." he said.

"Are you joking?! He's scary!" Demyx whined. Xemnas winced (he winced! O_O) "For once, I agree with him." He said. Sora winced. "He makes me feel nervous." He mumbled. "Yeah, like he's gonna kill us at any second!" Roxas yelled and Ven, Riku, and Axel nodded. Zexion sighed. "He's an enigma to me, I suppose." He said. Vanitas scowled. "I don't like him." he merely stated. Terra frowned. "Why are you all saying that? I personally think he's a nice guy." He said. Repliku nodded in agreement.

"There you go. So...1, 2, 3, 4,5,6,7 people here like you! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 people...don't like you. While's one is undecided." I said weakly, glancing at Zexion. He nodded in agreement. "Ok, Xemnas, what's your answer? And remember, David is here." I said, while David glared at him.

He gulped. (He gulped! O_O) "ah, well, I...reallyregretitsopleaseXionfo rgiveme!" he said really quickly and prepared to be tackled. David grinned. "I'm good." He said, leaning back in his chair. I fist pumped. "OH YEAH! I suggest paintball! Oh, and count this as a Sora vs. Vanitas battle too I guess. Ok, let's go!" I yelled, and transported to an arena. Outdoors, it had an open field, with a maze, and other things I won't say now.

I grinned. "Ok! Here's what you do: You hide behind rocks, trees, etc. and try to get each other. You can use only paint guns and paintballs-no magic, no Keyblades. The equipment is in the shelter, so I suggest you get ready. Everyone else, we'll watch from the bleachers. Ok?" I asked, and everyone nodded.

:Alright...LET'S GO!" I yelled, and everyone raced to their places. Soon, everyone was ready. I yelled from the box, "OK! VEN & VAN VS. SORA & ROXAS! VV IS RED! SR IS BLUE! Ready?...GO!" I yelled, and they hid. Vanitas was the one who shot first. He aimed toward Sora, who yelped and managed to not get hit.

Ven shot at Roxas, who dodged it and shot at Ven. Ven quickly jumped to the side and shot at who he thought was Sora. He hit him-turns out it was Van. "VEN! SHOOT THEM, NOT ME!" he yelled. Ven laughed nervously. "Whoops, sorry." He said. However, it happened a few more times. Finally Van had enough and shot at Ven like a hundred times. "AHH! I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Ven yelled, trying to escape (to no avail.) Soon the two were covered in their own red paint.

Sora and Roxas took advantage of this and promptly shot at them both. They grinned as the paint hit their targets. Vanitas swore. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE FAKER!" he shouted. (Haha STH reference) Ven sighed. "AND THE WINNERS ARE...SORA AND ROXAS!" I yelled, and the two cheered. I quickly transported us back (with the four now uncovered of paint) and looked at the next dare.

"Ah! It's for you, David. Well?" I asked. He thought, then nodded. "I got it! Just wait." He said and left. I smiled, only to noticed Roxas and Van getting closer. I realized they wanted the camera. I yelped and ran, clutching the camera. They were on my heels. "HURRY UP, DAVID!" I yelled.

Soon, he came back with a small box. His eyes narrowed and the next thing I knew the two were on the floor, moaning in pain. I sighed. "Thanks, David. I thought I was gonna die." I said. He smiled, and nodded. "No problem." He said. He then looked into his box. "Ok, so...here's what I got. Here, Myst." He said, handing something to me.

I looked, and saw it was a guide to the whole Kingdom Hearts series. I grinned. "Thanks so much! I've tried to find one, but I couldn't find it anywhere!" I exclaimed. He shrugged. "It was nothing." He stated. He had handed everyone something by now. Aqua had a bag of Hershey's Kisses, Namine had a new sketchbook with colored pencils, Xion had a casual outfit ("so she could wear something other than her cloak," David explained.)

Kairi had a crown necklace like Sora's, only gold colored, Demyx had a new sitar, Zexion had a huge book, Axel had a dozen combustible lemons (he grinned), Roxas had a coupon for free sea salt ice cream, Repliku had a picture of Namine (he quickly hid it out of Roxas's sight).

Terra had a new suit of armor, Ven had a video camera, and finally Vanitas had a dartboard with a dozen darts and a picture of Ven on it. He grinned. "I'll use it right away." He said evilly, and Ven gulped. Xemnas, however, got nothing. "Where's my item?" ha asked. "You don't get one-that's what you deserve." David answered dryly.

Xemnas grumbled, but did nothing. I grinned at the camera. "Alright, I think we'll stop for today. I'm going to do two PMs each chapter now, so send them in! See ya til then!" I exclaimed, and waved.

**Yeah, so the first two PMs I get with truth/dares, I'm going to use them in the next chapter. It'll help since I don't have as much time as before, not to mention shorter hours sitting here with my aching back! '-_-**

**Alright, read and PM! **


	13. Where we play dodgeball!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**Hi! Again! I just watched the ending of Portal 2 even though I've never played the game...I don't why, but it somehow strikes me sad with the song and the last two scenes. Heh, but enough rambling. **

**Disclaimer: To own, or not to own Kingdom Hearts? That is the question...not. I not own!**

I was in my chair reading the guide David gave me. I looked up-saw the camera was rolling! "AHHH!" I yelled, dropping the guide and falling off the chair. As I got up, I looked to where the others were-or should've been.

I sighed. "Hey Rax! You know where the others went?" I yelled to her, who was above trying to fix the lights. "They left to get some sleep. But they should be waking up around now." She yelled in her calm voice.

I nodded, and waited. Pretty soon, They came in either yawning or looking dazed. David flew in, with a suitcase in his hands. "Hey Myst. I had to go back to Wing's place to get some stuff, since I'm staying here for awhile." He said, landing beside me. Demyx gasped. "He's staying here?! For how long?!" he asked.

I shrugged. "As long as it takes, I guess-or if DOW wants him to get back for a story." I said. "Speaking of which, you haven't started writing ours here yet!" Aura yelled from above.

I groaned. "Some of you I haven't started thinking up stories, and others I'm hesitant since your stories are basically novelizations of games with you in them-yeah, freaked out that people are gonna say, 'Oh, wow, you stink for not creating an original story!' That reason enough for you?" I yelled.

"..." Aura went silent. I grinned at the fact I made her silent. "Ok, continuing on we have Sailor Moonofwitch! I used to love that anime." I said, sighing.

"Hey again Myst it's Moonofwitch

And i don't mind that you Call me Moony *smile*

Like the picture of Terra and Aqua, my plan worked

And Vani~ i'm glad i'm one of the only persons that get away with

Calling you Vani~ *smirk*

Now my truth and dare's

Truth:

Terra: just tell the Girl you like her.

Naminé: are you done with the yaoi picture?

Axel: is it true you have a Crush on Larxene?

Sora: Looks like little innocent sora have a perverted mind Huh?

Thinking me and Vani did it che~ i dind't know that *smirk*

Vani: the date was ok? That wasen't what you told me before

You leaved *grins*

Dare's

Xemnas: a dairy Huh? Read your dairy out loud so all Can hear what you

Write about them.

Xemnas again: do the dare i arsked for in last Chapter

Sora: i dare you to play Slender

Kairi: prank Two persons of your choice

That's all and no Myst i'm don't use violence,

I'm just like too hurt him mentally * gives evil eye too Xemnas*

It's not like he dind't derserved it

See ya *kiss Vani on the cheek again*"

"Moony and Vani~ Sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~ First comes love, than comes marriage!~ Then comes Vanofwitch in a baby carriage! ~" Sora, Repliku, Roxas, Ven and I sang. Van had a murderous look in his eye.

We all laughed nervously and either inched away from him or in my case, moved behind David. "Anyway...TERRA! SAY IT!" I yelled. "NEVER!" he yelled with his finger in the air. I facepalmed. "Is it really that hard to do?!' I asked. "...I won't answer that." He muttered.

"What girl?" Aqua asked Kairi, worried. Kairi sweatdropped at the fact her friend didn't notice the obvious person. "It's nothing, Aqua." She said. Meanwhile, I gasped. "Oh man, I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! Alright Namine, you had more than enough time, SHOW US IT!" I yelled.

She winced. "Ok...just...prepare yourselves." She said, and opened her sketchbook. She flipped to the page, and showed us it. We all gasped. On it were Sora and Roxas, on a bed, shirtless, with Roxas over Sora kissing. I started laughing while the two mentioned started to blush and redden in embarrassment.

David coughed. "Oh, well...I wonder how the SorRox fans will react?" he asked me. I grinned. "Oh, trust me! They're probably squealing and jumping for joy right now." I answered, giggling.

"Please Namine...put it away." Roxas asked weakly. She blushed and nodded, closing it. I grinned at Axel. "So, Axel-""DO YOU LIKE LARXENE?!" I was cut off by Mystique, who grinned at him. He blinked, and stared at me, then asked angrily, "Who started that rumor?!"

"...someone. Somewhere. But not here. Or there. Practically...anywhere." I replied, smiling a little. "Uhhhhhhhh..." Sora said in confusion. "Well, it's a no! Can we move on?" he retorted. "Ok...well Sora? Anything you want to say?" I asked.

He laughed nervously. "I was worried for you! I mean, Van's unpredictable, you never know what he's gonna do, so that thought popped up! I'm sorry!" he yelled. "Dude, calm down. She's not mad at you." David said.

Xemnas blinked. "What was it again?" he asked. I fished the letter out of the recycling bin and looked at it. "Uh...ok...it says you had to lick someone's...face..." I said slowly. "That's weird! OW! In a good way!" Aura added after being elbowed by Raxua.

"..." Xemnas stood up and moved toward Axel. Axel's eyes widened. "Oh no. NO. DON'T DO IT TO M-" Too late, Xemnas licked his face. He turned really red. "WHY?!" He asked. "You were the nearest to me." Xemnas replied.

He groaned and hid his face in his hands. Xemnas frowned at me. "What did she mean by-YOU DIDN'T!" he yelled at me. I yelped and hid behind David again. "It was the only way! You were too injured to say yourself!" I yelled.

He turned his glare to the camera. "It's a JOURNAL, not a diary." He hissed. "And I can't, since I don't write about them. Let's move on." He said, sitting down. I smirked and looked at Van. "Really? Well, Van, it looks like you left some things out. Do tell!" I said.

"That's my girl! OW!" Aura yelled after Raxua elbowed her again. He scowled. "Fine! She was...really sweet...and afterwards, I noticed you didn't open a portal...so I asked if I could stay over, right? Well, I told her before I left, and I quote, " 'Funny...I thought this would be horrible, but honestly it was...'" He mumbled the last part.

"SPEAK UP, BOY!" Night yelled. "AMAZING, OK?!" He yelled angrily. Then he realized what he said, and looked away...blushing? Oh my...I grinned. "That was all you had to say, Van." I said.

Sora blinked and looked at the camera strangely. "Um...what's Slender?" he asked. Kairi grinned. "Oh, I'll use them...when I need to..." she said. Everyone started to feel nervous. "Um, yeah...so next up is-HiminaChanTteba...what?! NOOOO! SHE WAS SO YOUNG!" I yelled, on my knees. "Whoa! Calm down! What happened?" David asked, helping me up. "Sniff...here. Read it." I said, sadly.

"Dear Myst-san, ;w; I guess I will stop sending truths + dares for awhile now. Why? Because there is something in the way (?) so I cannot play my phone + my laptop until 8 December.

Send my love to Riku

Send my "you will regret for being happy cuz i'm gone" to Axel

I WILL MISS U ;A;"

"Why cruel world?! WHY?!" I yelled. Aura jumped down and slapped me on the face. I blinked, then nodded. "Thanks. I needed that." I said. She nodded and jumped back up. Riku sighed. "Sayonara for now, HiminaChanTteba." He said. Axel jumped up. "WOO! DING DONG, THE WITCH IS DEAD!...FOR NOW!...wait..." He said, stopping his victory dance. He paled. "Oh crab..." he muttered.

"Sniff...okay, I guess I will move on to DeathOnWings1203..." I muttered.

"Good you are making some friends! And don't worry he won't reenact the New York incident but, just in case if you hear for some reason the song One Winged Angel metal version. RUN LIKE HELL!

anyways

Truths: 1. Zexion what is the limit to your powers?

2. Vanitas why do you constantly try to hurt the host?

Dares:1. David Show off your power over Reality!

2. Xion sing with my Oc the song Whiskey Lullaby.

Well that's all for now got to go study or something."

"Ok! That cheered me up, so thank you! Tell us, Zexion!" I ordered. He glared, then sighed. " My limit? Well, I can't use too many different illusions at once or else I'll pass out. There. Let's continue." He stated.

"Alright then...yeah Van why do you try to hurt me?!" I wailed. He shrugged. "It's fun watching her panic. I'd never actually do it though." He whispered the last part. "What?! You love me giving me heart attacks, is that it?!" I yelled. He nodded, smirking. I pouted, and looked at the next question.

"Oh yeah, David, I remember you can do that...show us what you got!" I exclaimed. He grinned, and nodded. He stared at an empty chair, and began to think. Soon, one of the legs tore off and rolled over to Xemnas, and started whacking him in the head. "OW! OW! Give me a break! OW!" he yelled amidst it.

We all laughed and that's when I said, "Ok, that's cool. Might as well explain it to them." He smiled, and the chair leg fell to the ground. Xemnas inched away from it, staring at it cautiously. "Here's how that happened: I pictured the chair in my mind, and imagined the leg ripping off. Then I imagined hitting Xemnas with it. That's how. That's basically it." he said, smirking.

"So...you can basically do hurt or destroy things just by imagining it?" Repliku asked and David nodded. All the guys gulped. I grinned. "Singing time! Ok, you two get up there and I'll bring the karaoke machine." I said, grinning. As I dragged it out, I handed them two microphones. Then I searched for it. "You could've given me the band/singer's name." I muttered.

I finally found it. "Alright. Let it rip!" I yelled, and pressed Play. A guitar started to play slowly, along with another (I think.) David waited, then started to sing.

"**She put him out, like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette. She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget. We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time."**

"**But he never could get drunk enough, to get her off his mind. Until the night..."**

"_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away her memory. Life is short, but this time it was bigger, than the strength he had to get up off his knees."**_ Now Xion was singing along softly in the background.

"_**We found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that said I'll love her till I die..."**_

"_**And when we buried him beneath the willow...the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. Lalalalalalala..." **_they sang. Then Xion started to sing.

"_The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself. For years and years..."_

"_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath. She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time. But she could never get drunk enough to get him off her mind. Until the night..."_

"_**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away his memory. Life is short, but this time it was bigger, than the strength she had to get up off her knees."**_ The two sang together again, with David in the background this time.

"_**We found her with her face down in her pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life..."**_

"_**We laid her next to him beneath the willow...while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby...Lalalalalalala..."**_ The two then stopped for a small bit of music, then sang again. _**"Lalalalalalalala..."**_ They stopped again for a longer bit of music then sang one last time,_** "Lalalalalalala...Lalalalalalalala."**_ The song ended, and everyone clapped.

I sniffed. "That was a sad song! But beautiful at the same time!" I cried. "Beautiful in a simple way." Raxua said, and a few of us nodded. Xion blushed while David shrugged, smiling a little. As they went to sit down, I smiled at the camera. "DOW, that was a good song. Now, it's time for a new truth/darer! Their name...XxKinataKeybladexX! Nice to meet ya!" I greeted.

"Mystery-san! I love this ToD. I wanna give some ToD too!

truth

To Vanitas : Do you rather be team with Roxas or Ven? You have to answer

Roxas. : IF Repliku and Namine goes on a date what do you say?

both Vanitas and Roxas : If you two were brothers..what do you say?

Dares!

To All : Make 2 Teams and LETS PLAY DODGEBALL!

team : Vanitas and Roxas Vs Ven and Sora. Running marathon

Vanitas and Roxas : Go Jump 500 meters Bungee jumping!

Aqua : Kiss Terra! ON THE LIPS! XD

I LOVE YOUR FANFICS MYSTERY-san! WILL ALWAYS SUPPORT YOU!"

"Aw, that's nice! Thanks! And you can call me Myst, you know." I said modestly. "Ok, Van, ANSWER...please." I added quietly. He rolled his eyes and replied, "Roxas, I guess. Him I can stand. Ven, not so much." Ven frowned at that, but said nothing.

"OH! I WANNA KNOW TOO! Answer, Roxas!" I said excitedly. He blinked in shock, and looked from me, to Namine, to Repliku, then back to me. Finally he answered, "I would say...REPLIKU YOU FREAKING BASTARD!" We all gasped. "Ah! Van, you contaminated him!" I yelled dramatically. He stared at me. "How do I contaminate someone?!" he yelled.

"Um...I don't know. You just did." I said, making a small smile. He facepalmed. Then he looked at the camera along with Roxas and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK?!" "SERIOUSLY! You contaminated him! And, it's happened in fanfics, I know it. So...was that your answer?" I asked.

They glared at me, and I yelped. "Ok, ok, it was! Moving on...""OH YEAH! THIS IS MY SPORT! Can I play?" Aura asked. I closed my eyes, and gave a strained smile. "Maybe I would, if you stopped CUTTING ME OFF!" I yelled the last part, opening my eyes.

She laughed nervously. "Sorry, sorry, you hate when people do that. I'll stop. But can I?" she asked. I sighed and nodded. "Sure." I said and she fist pumped before jumping down with us.

I grinned. "Ok, I've already decided the teams. Here they are! 1st team: Me, Aura, David, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Repliku, and Ven. 2nd team: Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Xemnas, Zexion, Demyx and Vanitas. Let's play dodgeball!" I shouted and everyone grinned, cheered, or smirked evilly.

I had us transported back outside in the field, where there was a white spray painted ring with 10 balls on each side. I then gave everyone jerseys. "The white is the 1st team, and the black's is the 2nd team...of course it's for if you're not already wearing the color for your team." I explained so only Kairi and Repliku came for the white team (they don't have a lot of white on their outfits) and Terra and Aqua for the black team (same thing.)

David, Aura and I already had on white jerseys, so we were good to go. "First! Rules: don't kill each other; if you catch a ball, you can let someone back in; if you hit someone, they're obviously out; and if you block someone's ball with your ball, they're out as well. First team to get everyone eliminated on the other team wins. You have 20 minutes. Ready..." I said as everyone moved toward the center where the balls were. "Set..." I looked at Aura, who grinned in confidence; Vanitas had the same grin. Everyone else either looked determined, or freaked out.

We each picked up a ball. I took a deep breath, and nodded. "GO!" I yelled, and chaos broke out. I immediately ducked, dodging a ball aimed at my head. Demyx was immediately out with Aura's ball hitting him in his chest. "OW! That hurt!" he yelled. "Only the strongest win, Demyx! Now leave!" Xemnas yelled as he threw another ball.

He sighed, and went to the side of the field to wait. Meanwhile, Namine was dodging all the balls. She yelped as she saw one aimed at her face. She closed her eyes and waited for it to hit-but it never did. She opened them and saw Repliku in front of her, with a ball out. Another was on the ground. He had blocked it!

"OUT! Zexion, you're out!" I yelled from the ground. I yelped as a ball landed near my face. He scoffed, and joined Demyx. I looked around. Terra and Aqua were working together to take down Riku and Ven. Xemnas was by himself aiming balls at everyone on the opposite team. Repliku kept protecting Namine from Roxas, who was giving him a death glare and threw balls at him, thus also throwing them at Namine.

Axel and Xion were teaming up on David who was flying now, but still in bad shape. As for Aura and Van, they were dueling it out with each other. They kept dodging each other's throws and kept aiming at one another. I sighed, and decided to help David. I quickly got two balls and aimed them at their chests/arms. They yelped as they got hit. I fist pumped. "Yes! Sneak attack!" I yelled. They sighed, and joined Zexion and Demyx. David gave ma a grateful smile. "Thank you. That really helped." He said. I nodded, and my eyes widened as I ducked. David frowned in confusion as he turned before getting hit in the face by a ball. He moaned in pain. "Ow..." he said. I winced. "Sorry- I should've warned you." I said. He sighed. "No, it's alright. I best be going." He replied as he got up and walked to the side.

I sighed, and then yelped as I lifted my arm to dodge a ball from Xemnas. He laughed evilly. "You cannot win. I am the Superior-" he got cut off as a ball hit him in his, uh, the place where the sun doesn't shine. I blinked and looked at who threw it, who was surprisingly Kairi. She grinned. "I like this game." She stated. Xemnas clutched his ice cubes, and limped off to the side. All the guys there winced.

"Ouch...that had to hurt." I mumbled, then looked at the remaining number. There were now only 8 on our side and 4 on the other. We were definitely winning. Sora cheered. "Woo-hoo! We're gonna win!" He yelled. "Oh no you don't!" Vanitas yelled, and that's when we started to lose.

First Van broke off his dodgeball duel with Aura by throwing a ball at Ven, who was hit and crumpled to the ground. Then he aimed at Repliku twice, so that as Repliku went down he could hit Namine. The two yelped in pain. Finally he aimed at Kairi. As Kairi gasped, it all went to slow motion. I watched as Sora yelled in a low and slow voice, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as he jumped in front of Kairi to protect her. He was hit, and he fell to the ground. Everything went back to normal time again.

Kairi cried out, "SORA!" as she ran to him. "No! Don't die on me here!" she moaned. I was about to point out he couldn't really die, but I decided not to ruin the moment. She clutched his hand as Sora looked up at her. "Don't worry about me, Kairi. Save yourself." He said weakly. She shook her head. "No! I won't leave you!" she yelled. I ran up to her and gently pulled her away. "Kairi, we're vulnerable here. We gotta go." I said, and she started to scream. "NO! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM! LET ME GO! NO!" she yelled as she struggled in my grasp.

She actually got away once and ran to Sora, but I quickly grabbed her and pulled her behind a tree away from Sora. She started to sob, and I stared at her. "Kairi, it's not like he's dead! Sheesh!" I yelled. "You'd never understand! How it'd be like to leave your soul mate out in a place where he could be hurt! Never!" she yelled.

I said nothing. She was obviously hysterical. Now our number was down to 4, and decreasing. I saw Aura duck down behind a rock, while Riku was behind another rock. We were hiding, basically. I yelped as a ball swished by my face. I bit my lip. What were we gonna do?

I looked up as I saw Riku come out and do a death yell, and throw crazily at the other team. While he got hit and was out, he managed to take out Roxas and Aqua. Now 3 against 2. But very strong 2. Suddenly Kairi ran out and yelled, "Hit me-I can't take this anymore!" "Kairi no!" I yelled, but it was too late.

She was hit in the chest, and as she fell to the ground her hand landed in Sora's. They were beside each other, spread eagle, with only their two hands-Kairi's left in Sora's right-were together. I couldn't believe it. Then I grew mad. _Ok, let's end this. _I thought.

I came out and yelled as I threw a ball at Terra, who barely dodged it. I glanced at Aura, who nodded and came out as well. We dodged the duo's throws, and aimed at them I cheered as Terra went down. "Awesome!" I yelled. "NO WAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Aura suddenly yelled. I gasped and watched in horror as she went down.

I gulped and glanced at Vanitas. He grinned evilly. I watched as he tossed a ball into the air. "Any last words, Myst?" he asked. I looked at him, really scared. Then I glanced at Kairi and Sora, on the ground. I looked at all my fallen comrades and the ones on the side, who were looking at me worriedly.

I sighed, and looked at him straight in the eye. "Yes-nothing lasts forever-absolutely NOTHING!" I shouted the last part and grabbed a ball nearby. Before anyone could blink, I yelled, "THIS IS SPARTA!" (XD) and threw it at Vanitas's stomach. However...it missed.

He laughed his creepy laugh. "That was it? It was sad." He commented. I gave a shrewd smile. "Wait for it..." I merely stated. Then it happened-it came back and hit Vanitas on his back and he stumbled, before falling to the ground.

I grinned. "White team wins! I DID IT! I ACTUALLY DID IT!" I yelled in excitement. Slowly, everyone overcame their shock and all who was on the white team cheered. The ones who had gotten knocked out slowly woke up. "Oh...my head...did we win?" Aura asked groggily.

I grinned. "Yep!" I said. Her eyes widened. "OH MY GOB! VICTORY! WE WON, GUYS! WE WON!" she yelled to the others who had woken up, and they cheered as well. Kairi and Sora got up, still holding hands. Kairi came up and hugged me. "Congratulations! You won us the game" she said. I smiled sheepishly. "Oh, thanks." I said.

As I transported everyone back to the stage, Aura jumped up to the others ocs and started to tell what had happened. All who had been on the black team either smiled and shrugged, pouted, sighed in disappointment, or fumed silently in anger.

I sighed happily at my accomplishment, and grinned at the camera. "Well that was fun! A little dramatic, but fun! We already did those events, in the mornings it wouldn't be as hot, and the result was that Ven was first, than Vanitas, then Roxas, and finally Sora. So the Ven/Sora team won." I said and the two smiled while the other two either sighed or scowled. "You should've seen Roxas's face! Oh wait, I can-here." I said as I played back the video.

Roxas and Vanitas were on a cliff, and Vanitas jumped off first with the bungee cord. He whooped in excitement and exhilaration as he fell, then was pulled back up. Roxas went next. As he jumped off, however, Vanitas grinned and started moving the cord. When he did that, it caused Roxas to move sideways, freaking him out. We all laughed as Roxas screamed in terror.

Roxas frowned. "Oh, come on, I was freaked out!" he protested. "It's still funny though. And I don't regret doing that." Vanitas said, smirking. Roxas frowned at that, but remained silent. I then frowned. "Is that all of them? I feel like we're forgetting one." I said. Aqua's eyes widened, remembering.

"No! We got them all!" she said quickly. I frowned. "Are you sure? I do feel like we are-""No! I'm sure!" She squeaked, cutting me off. "Ok then..." I said uneasily. She sighed in relief. I then sighed and looked at the camera, and smiled. "Um, hello there? GuestS? Tanashi? Hi, um, I know you send in truth/dares, and I know you're a fan, but I can't accept them. I already explained I only allow those through Pm, and if they have an account. People who had an account and send their first truth/dares here through review, I could accept since it was the first time, they didn't know. However, unless you have an account and can log on to it and send them through Pm, I'm sorry to say I can't use them." I said,

"They're really good! And I appreciate your enthusiasm! It's just I can't accept them or else this story might be reported and then taken down. So, please, I hope you can understand, don't be sad, don't be mad, I'm not saying you're horrible or anything like that, you're awesome. You really are, cause knowing someone likes my stories and is a fan really encourages me. I was freaked out when I published my first story, cause I thought, 'oh my gosh, what if no one likes this? What if they say this sucks?' However, people have encouraged me. And that's something I really treasure. So don't sell yourself short, you are awesome. Maybe someday if you send them through Pm, I could use them. Till then, just don't stop believing. It's only over if you say it's over. That's all." I said, letting out a deep breath.

I turned to see everyone staring at me. "Yes? Can I help you?" I asked, uneasy. Namine blinked, and put her hand over where her heart should be. "Myst? Is that true?" she asked. I nodded. I laughed nervously. "Yeah, I sorta...I just didn't want them to feel bad, and think they were worthless because I rejected them, so I said that..." I murmured.

Xion came over, and patted my shoulder. "It's alright. You did fine." She said as the screen turned black.

**Yeah...just yeah. I sorta got carried away describing the dodgeball fight. And also at the end. But it's true. I was super nervous when I published my first story. I almost didn't since I was so nervous. But then I told myself, "I want to do this. I want others to see this. I know some of them might not like it, everyone has different opinions, just take the first step." I finally did, and...my first review said I had good detail and was very well done for my first fanfic. I was really happy after I read that. I couldn't stop smiling. I was just happy that someone actually liked it. So if you're freaked out of publishing your first story, just take that first step. There's a saying- I think it goes, "A thousand miles begins with one step." So, do it. Who knows, maybe you'll become one of those authors everyone talks about that has really good fanfics. You might even become a real author. Just take that first step. **

**Read and Pm. **


	14. WHERE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**Hi! Ok, I can SO explain for not updating... I WAS BUSY! First I had to attend my school play that starts at 7, and goes up to 8 on both Thursday and Friday. Then I had to go to a huge family party at 4, which lasted until midnight! Ugh...this will be extra long, just so you know. SO LET'S GET STARTED! :D **

**Disclaimer: Coooooooommmmmme ooooooonnnnnn, IIIIIIIIIIII doooooooonnnnnnn'tttttt oooooowwwwwnnnnn Kinnnnnnnnggggggggdddddooooo mmmm Heaaaaaaarrrrrrttttttsssss! oh...and I also don't own the songs mentioned in this fic. I should've said that before. **

"Hi everyone! SO sorry I haven't been here last few days, but I can-huh?" I said, looking at the darkened stage. "Where is everyone?" I asked myself. I then frowned. "And why's it so dark? I know for a FACT the lights are not broken." I said firmly.

"Oh, I see...the light switch is off. I'll just turn it on..." I said, walking to the switch and turned the lights on. Immediately, confetti and balloons fell down from the ceiling. Everyone popped out from out of nowhere, and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MYST!"

A banner then unfurled behind them, that said 'Happy Birthday Myst'. Sora and Demyx blew on their tooters, and everyone was wearing party hats. I squealed in surprise. "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" I kept yelling, smiling and laughing.

Aura grinned, and punched me playfully. "Happy Birthday, Myst! Today's your special day!" she said. David nodded, and smiled. "After you left, Aura and the other ocs told us your birthday was coming up. So, we decided to host a surprise birthday party!" he said.

Sora beamed. "BECAUSE YOU TURN 13! ~" He sang, and blew on his tooter again. I laughed. "Even Van and Xemnas?" I asked incredulously. David nodded, and then shrugged. "Sorta. They wouldn't until I threatened them." He said, laughing nervously.

I blinked, and looked at the two. Van didn't look happy he had to wear a party hat, and Xemnas...he was taking off the hat. "Hey! You can't take it off until the chapter/episode is over!" David yelled, and Xemnas groaned before putting it back on.

"Sorry about that." David said, and I shrugged. "It's ok. Hey, is it alright if we save the cake and presents for later? We still have to do the truths/dares." I said. David nodded. As everyone took their palces, I beamed at the camera. "In case you didn't notice-YEP, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! What's more, I turn 13 this year! ROXAS'S NUMBER!" I exclaimed.

Roxas chuckled. "Really? That why you excited this year?" he asked. I grinned. "Yes sir, I am 13!" I squealed. "But enough about me-here's some truth/dares from...Yakusoku-Xion! I hope you are ok from me not updating!" I exclaimed.

"BWAHAHA I AM NOT DEAD!

God I hate typing on my IPod...

So sorry for Himi-chan... Should I start torturing Axel? We'll see...

VANITAS I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH YOU! YOU WOULD FIND ME WHERE YOU LEAST EXPECT AN ASIAN TO BE.

Truth:

Roxas: Out of all the possible pairings with you, which is the weirdest? (Ex: You and... Sora, Riku, Ven, VEXEN... Hey, it's legit, but its kinda pedophilistic if that's even a real word)

Riku and Sora: READ ALL THE DOUJINSHI HAHA *throws more books at you* Just search up it on the Internet. Don't wanna do? Visit Yaoi Goddess Keale on one of her pages... (O x O)

Xemnas: Believe in the Xem/Sai theory?

Dare:

Vanitas: You probably knew this was coming. Lock yourself in a room with Ven, or just read some yaoi fics till your brain explodes :D

Sora/Roxas/Riku/Repliku: Play Amnesia!

Xemnas: Stick a spoonful of cinnamon in your mouth! :)

Vanitas, you can't kill me. Unless my OC does first."

"..." Vanitas narrowed his eyes. "We'll see..." he said. Axel paled. "Oh, please don't! Please!" he begged. I stared at the pairings. "Dude THAT IS SO WRONG! I mean, SorRox, RikuRoku, and...VenRoku are ok, but Roxas with Vexen?! Dude, that is just sick! I don't see how it can be!" I yelled, looking green.

Roxas paled. "I agree...I heard of me being paired with Xemnas of all people, so that and the Vexen one." He answered. I mimicked gagging. "So...wrong..." I said weakly. Aura groaned. "Oh no, you cannot throw up on your birthday!" she said.

"I'll be fine...hey, didn't I see those books in your rooms guys?" I asked the two. Riku sighed. "We had decided to get a head start-it wasn't pretty. Sora gave up after the first ten." He remarked. Sora winced. "I couldn't take it anymore...it was WEIRD!" He yelled. I sighed. "Oh dear...oh, do you Xem-Xem? Personally, I half do, half don't." I commented. He scowled. "First, don't call me that. Second, of course I don't!" he barked.

I held my hands up. "Ok, ok, we heard you! Moving on...pick one of the choices, Van. Any one of them." I said innocently. He scowled. "No way. I'm not doing either." And with that, he walked into the Room of Terror. As we heard his screams, Vivi sighed and wiped away a board that said 'Number of Room of Terror free Days' back to 0.

I winced. "Ok...alright guys, play Amnesia!" I exclaimed. Sora blinked, then asked, "Uh...what's that?" I laughed nervously. "I think it's when you pretend to forget who you are, and everyone has to help you remember." I replied, and they nodded. "Hey, what's my name?" asked Sora to Kairi. "It starts with an S." she said.

As I watched, everyone helped, the guys 'remember' who they were. When they were done, Sora exclaimed, "I am Sora, wielder of the Kingdom Key Keyblade, who lives at Destiny Islands, has a girlfriend named Kairi, who's a Princess of Heart and has a heart of pure light, and a best friend named Riku, who once gave in to darkness but has learned to control it!"

"I am Roxas, No. 13 in the Organization known as The Key of Destiny and wielder of Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades! I live in The World that Never Was, but come from Twilight Town. My girlfriend is Namine, who can twist the chains of memories, and my best friends are Xion, No.14, who can also use a Keyblade, and Axel, No. 8, who uses chakrams as weapons, can control fire, and is called The Flurry of Dancing Flames!" Roxas announced.

"I am Riku, wielder of The Way to the Dawn Keyblade, who lives at Destiny Islands. I once gave in to darkness, but I have learned to control it. My girlfriend is Xion, who is No. 14 in Organization 13, and can use a Keyblade, and my best friends are Sora, who also uses a Keyblade, and Kairi, who is a Princess of Heart, someone with a heart of pure light, and who can use a Keyblade as well!" Riku said.

Finally, Repliku said, "I am Repliku, wielder of Soul Eater! I am a Replica, a clone of someone else, and I come from Castle Oblivion! I am Namine's protector!" (Anyone else notice how his is shorter than the others? Yeah, I thought so too.)

I grinned. "Ok! Next up-Oh, this outta be good!" I said, laughing. Xemnas scoffed. "Fine. Hand me a spoonful." He said. So Aura went and got a bottle of cinnamon. She pulled out a spoon, and poured in the cinnamon. "Here you are, Xemmy!" she exclaimed cheerfully. He glared at her, then took it and swallowed it.

Instantly, he started coughing. He dropped the spoon, and started hurling. Aura gave him a water bottle, and he took a huge gulp. He had to do this several times. Finally, he muttered, "It burns..."

Aura was cracking up. "Oh DUDE, YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE! That was hilarious!" she yelled out. David chuckled. "It was funny..." he said. I grinned. "Ok, that was priceless. Good dare, Yaku. Next up, we have...Moonofwitch! Who should be coming to watch in three...two...one..." I predicted.

The door backstage opened up, and moony walked onto the stage, Airgun in hand. She grinned. "Hey, Myst! Happy Birthday...again!" she said. I beamed and hugged her. "Aw, thanks!...again!" I exclaimed. "Again?" David asked. I nodded. "Yeah! She sent a PM yesterday saying Happy Birthday a day early! Isn't that awesome?" I said.

She shrugged. "I just saw her profile and decided to wish her a happy birthday a day early. Oh yeah," she said, and looked at Van. "Hiii~ Vani ~" she said, waving her fingers at him and smiling. He just looked away. She pouted, but then grinned.

"I know you can hear me Vani! So don't try to ignore me!" she yelled. "Ok, why don't you go in the chair beside mine, that way you can enjoy this. Oh, and here's some popcorn." I said, handing her a bag of it covered in butter. She grinned and sat down in her seat. "Alright! Let it begin!" she yelled, eating her popcorn.

I laughed. "Ok, let's see your truth/dares!" I exclaimed.

"It's me again, Myst looks like you have fun giving me pet name's *smile* and i'm comming for a visit to see the madness of my truth and dare's so be ready for my visit And i take my Airgun with me, so i can protect myself from Mansex

Truth:

Ven: how do you fell abot the Bbs game in the start when we see you shirtless?

Sora: Slender is a computer game were you find 8 piece's of papier and try to run away from the Slender man (it's a horror game)

Sora again: i'm not mad at you and thanks for being worrid and if he did try anything, i had my Airgun *smirk* ( i'm not a damsel)

Xemnas: if you dont write about them, Then tell me what do you write about in your dairy *smirk*

Kairi: i could kiss you right now for hitting Mansex but that Will be Yuri and Vani~ would be jalous so here's some chocolate

Naminé: Can i have the soroku picture, my Best friend is a huge fan of that pairing and it would be a awesome present for her

Axel: it started when the pairing Larxel was created on fanfiction so i wanted to know if it's true. How do you feel about this?

Vani~: how cute,a blushing Vani~ *takes picture* he Can be so sweet sometime.

Dare's:

Riku: put a rapid Rabbit in Xemnas pants without him notice

Xion: lock Terra and Aqua in a room alone and see what happens and

Do it with Riku and Repliku also

Demyx and zexion: steal Yuffie's materia

Roxas and Axel: sing "hips don't Lie"

Axel: prank Larxene and blame it on Marluxia

Naminé: mess up Vexen's potions and see what happens"

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, MY NAME ISN'T MANSEX! IT'S XEMNAS!" Xemnas yelled. Aura stared at him boredly. "Dude, no matter how many times you say that, we'll always keep calling you that." She stated.

Ven blushed. "Um...uh...I'm a bit embarrassed...and I wonder why was I shirtless?" he asked. I shrugged. "I won't give spoilers, but I think it was cause...of you-know-what, leaving you with no shirt. Ok, now we have...oh, there's your explanation, Sora!" I exclaimed.

He paled. "It sounds scary...oh, really?" he asked her, and she nodded. "Oh...do I still have to do it?!" he asked me. I smiled and nodded. He sighed, and went on my laptop. "Ok, I'll do it now..." he muttered.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, XEM-XEM!" I yelled. He glared at me, but he stayed silent. I guess as long no one called him Mansex, he'll be fine with other names. "I write about what happened on each day. That's what." He answered rather testily.

"Oh! Thanks!" Kairi said, beaming at Moony. Moony smiled, and nodded. Vani just scoffed at the comment, but I swear he looked relieved! Namine smiled at her. "Of course. You can give it to your friend." She said as she ripped the page out of her sketchbook. She handed it to Moony, who fist pumped in victory. "She's gonna love this!" Moony said, grinning.

Axel facepalmed. "To answer your question, I feel disturbed and weirded out by that." He replied. "I mean, come on! Me with her! It's just...really weird." He said, wincing. I sighed. "Well, people have paired you up with her, and I think I know why. Wasn't there a moment in Chain of Memories where Larxene looked like she was flirting with you?" I asked. His eyes widened. "She didn't mean it! We can't feel, it's a known fact!" he said quickly. "Mm-hmm..." Aura said, unconvinced.

Van glared at her. "I am not! And I wasn't blushing!" he protested. She smiled. "Ah, but Vani this photo here says otherwise." She said, taking the photo out and waving it at him. He went up to her and took the photo. She gasped and stood up to get it. But even though Moony is tall, she couldn't reach to where Van was holding the photo above her. "Oh! Vani!" she said, jumping up to get it-to no avail.

So she tried a last resort-she started to cry. She was covering her face and making crying sounds. It was actually pretty realistic. Meanwhile, Van winced. Guys don't like it when girls cry, because most of the time, to in order to comfort them, they have to break character.

Finally Van sighed, and hugged her. "Don't cry...here." he said, and handed her the photo. She smiled and stopped. "Aw, thank you Vani! Mwaah!" She said, and kissed him on the cheek. He reddened, and looked away, while we were whistling at him.

I laughed. "Too funny...now time to do the dares! Riku, GO!" I yelled. Riku grinned and went up to Xemnas, who wasn't paying attention to him. He then quickly put the rabbit inside his cloak, and backed away. Within moments, Xemnas yelped, and started running all around the stage. "RABBIT IN MY CLOAK! THERE'S A RABBIT IN MY CLOAK!" He screamed.

Aura grinned. _"Now somebody, anybody, Nobody scream!" _ She sang.

"**Ahhhh! There is a rabbit in my cloak!" **Xemnas yelled.

"_That guy got's a serious rabbit in the cloak!"_

"**There is a rabbit in my cloak!"**

"_Tell me what's makin' you jump like that!"_

"R-I-M-C! Rabbit in my cloak!" Everyone else sang, playing along. We were dancing along too, and I was laughing.

"_Ain't got no chickens, ain't a joke..."_

"R-I-M-C!" **"Rabbit in my cloak!"** Xemnas sang along with us by accident.

"_R to the I to the M to the C! Then maybe you can be moving like me..."_

"_Step right over and watch me put it down..."_** "Rabbit! Rabbit!"**

"_Step right over and watch me put it..." __"R to the I to the M to the C!"_ We sang with Aura this time.

"_Who got your back and making sure you don't poke?"_ "R-I-M-C, Rabbit in my cloak!"

"_Who makes sure when I sing I don't croak?..." _"R-I-M-C, Rabbit in my cloak!"

"_Yeah...don't try to come over and make me choke..."_ "R-I-M-C, Rabbit in my cloak!"

"_Let's hope this song doesn't reach the old folk..."_ "They can't see the-" **"Rabbit in my cloak!"** Xemnas yelled.

"_Step right over and watch me put it down..."_ **"Rabbit! Rabbit!"**_ "Step right over and watch me out it..."_ "R to the I to the M to the C!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Xemnas screamed and fell to the ground, twitching. The rabbit crawled out his cloak and scampered away. Aura blinked, and grinned at me. "'Wow, there really was a rabbit in his cloak!'" she joked. I grinned back. "'We just got served.'" I said, and we both started to laugh.

Moony grinned. "That was awesome." she stated, and snapped a pic of Xemnas on the floor. "Never forgetting this." She said, waving the camera around. As I wiped the tears from my eyes, I grinned at the camera. "I also don't own Phineas and Ferb. You have to admit though, the original was pretty awesome and funny. Ok, now...hey?" I asked, looking around. "Anyone see Terra, Aqua, Riku, Repliku, Demyx and Zexion?" I asked.

Xion raised her hand. When I nodded at her, she said, "I did as the dare said after the song ended. They're in the two closets by the far left. And I believe the last two went to do their dare as well." I grinned. "They're finally getting the hang of this! Ok, let's check on our lovebirds and look alikes." I said as I summoned the TV screen. We first saw Aqua and Terra.

They were staring at each other. Terra cleared his throat. "So...weather's great, right?" he asked, and Aqua shrugged. I facepalmed. "Why can't they see they were meant for each other? Just why?' I asked no one. "Ok, since that's a bore, let's see Riku and Repliku!" I exclaimed.

The two were having a rock-paper-scissors contest. "Rock!" Riku yelled. "Scissors!-oh no!" Repliku moaned, apparently losing again. He frowned. "Again!" he yelled. Riku chuckled. "Are you sure you want to continue? You've lost the past 10 rounds." He remarked. Repliku narrowed his eyes and said, "Rock, paper, scissors-"

I shut off the TV. "Wow, who knew?" I joked. "Kay, guys, time to sing!...again!" I exclaimed. The two groaned. "What?" Axel asked. I grinned at the camera. "Awesome! I love that song!-that's right, Mexican-American here, and I'm proud of it! Axel, you're the first singer, Roxas you're the second singer-A.K.A Shakira." I said, laughing a little at their expressions.

Axel sighed. "Let's just get it over with." He said. I handed them the microphones and started up the music. As the fast paced music played, Axel sang.

"**Ladies up in here tonight, no fighting, (We got the refugees up in here) No fighting, no fighting, Shakira, Shakira."**

"**I never really knew she could dance like this. She could make a man want to speak Spanish. Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa. (Shakira, Shakira.)"** Sora frowned. I translated for him. "'What's your name? Beautiful, my house, your house?'" I whispered. He nodded in understanding. Roxas then started to sing, blushing in embarrassment.

"_Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad. So be wise and keep on, reading the signs of my body."_

"_And I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel its right. All the attraction, the tension, don't you see baby, this is perfection."_ Roxas stopped, and Axel sang again.

"**Hey girl, I can see your body moving, and it's driving me crazy. And I didn't have the slightest idea, until I saw you dancing."**

"**And when you walk up on the dance floor, nobody can ignore the way you move your body, girl. And everything's so unexpected, the way you right and left it, so you can keep on taking it."**

"**I never really knew she could dance like this. She could make a man want to speak Spanish. Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa. (Shakira, Shakira.)"** "'What's your name? Beautiful, my house, your house?'" Sora said, looking at me. I smiled and nodded. Roxas sang again.

"_Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad. So be wise and keep on, reading the signs of my body."_

"_I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel you boy. Come on let's go, real slow, don't you see baby asi es perfecto."_ "'So perfect.'" I translated before Sora could ask. Roxas sang yet again.

"_I know I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel its right. All the attraction, the tension, don't you see baby this is perfection. (Shakira, Shakira.)"_

"_Oh boy, I can see your body moving, half animal, half man. I don't, don't really know what I'm doing, but you seem to have a plan."_

"_My will and self restraint have come to fail now, fail now. See, I'm doing what I can, but I can't just so you know. That's a bit too hard to explain."_ He stopped, sighing in relief, as Axel sang again.

"**Baila en la calle de noche, baila en la calle de dia. Baila en la calla de noche, baila en la calle de dia."** "'Dancing in the street at night, dancing in the streets by day. Dancing in the street at night, dancing in the streets by day.'" I translated. Axel sang again.

"**I never really knew she could dance like this. She makes a man want to speak Spanish. Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa. Shakira, Shakira." **Now Roxas started to sing again.

"_Oh baby when you talk like that, you know you got me hypnotized. So be wise, and keep on reading the signs of my body."_

"**Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia."** Axel sang, looking ready to laugh. Roxas looked at me, and I nodded, smiling and shrugging. He sighed, and started to dance in the interlude. It was funny. By now, everyone had come to watch, finishing their dares, and were trying desperately not to laugh.

Roxas sighed, and sang, _"Mira en Barranquilla, se baila asi, say it!" _"'Look in Barranquilla, they dance well.'" I muttered. **"Mira en Barranquilla, se baila asi!"** Axel sang. He spun, and started singing again.

"**Yeah, she's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country. I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty. I need a whole club dizzy, why the CIA want to watch us?"**

"**Colombians and Haitians, I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction. No more we do snatch ropes, refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats." **

"_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel you boy. Come on let's go, real slow, Baby, like this is perfecto."_

"_Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie, and I'm starting to feel its right. The attraction, the tension, Baby, like this is perfection."_ There was a small interlude, and Axel sang, **"No fighting."** _"No fighting."_ Roxas sang as well, finishing the song.

We all clapped. "Nice moves, Roxas!" Aura teased. He blushed. "I'm just glad it's over." He muttered. Axel put his hands behind his head and grinned. "That was fun! We should do it again!" he said. I looked at Moony. "Nice song pick. Totally hilarious." I said. She grinned. "Of course." She said.

"Now the last two dares...oh...we can't do them." I said, frowning. Moony blinked. "Why not?" she asked. "Well, we don't have those three here. No one has voted for them to join, so..." I trailed off, shrugging. I blinked and grinned. "Hey, Demyx, Zexion! Tell us what happened when you tried to take Yuffie's materia!" I exclaimed.

Zexion winced. "Well, we were nearly successful until Demyx dropped one. She then discovered us and...grew mad." He said. Demyx wailed, "Grew mad is an understatement! She went shuriken on us, throwing it us multiple times and chasing us down. She managed to get me in the butt a couple of times! It wasn't until we summoned a Corridor of Darkness we managed to escape!" Everyone started to laugh.

"Dude, you never mess with her and her material. Never." Moony gasped out. I was laughing really hard. As I calmed down, I smiled and said, "Ok, that's all. See ya soon, Moony!" I said. She grinned, gave a peace sign, and shot at Xemnas with her Airgun (Causing him to yelp and hide behind his chair-yeah, he woke up a long time ago...) and she left.

I laughed. "She's funny! Ok, we now have...DeathOnWings1203! Aw, thanks for saying Happy Birthday!" I exclaimed.

"My oc I feel your pain... i can't win at doge ball at all!

Truths:1. mystery8icarus are you insecure about your writing?

2. Vanitas you do realize that your going to die alone and friendless and also to be never remembered at all long after you die?

Dares:1. Alright another Song (I'm music crazy) Xion! David! Rock You Like A Hurricane! Age of Rock Version. (Track 18 on the cd)

2. My OC, once done, will now proceed to take the generous host to wherever she wants. (I mean wherever differnt universe somewhere else in the world your choice)

Now this is not a dare but, a suggestion to my Oc you only showed the destructive part of your power show the creative side and STOP FREAKING EVERYONE OUT! Sometimes I think you are just too hyper for me...

Oh well."

"P.S I forgot this dare! Everyone go into a room that forces you to tell the truth and answer the question. Each person can select two people or just one person twice and they have to answer the questions asked by the person selecting."

I started laughing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but...that sounded funny!" I shouted. David frowned. "Hey! I'm not hyper! Besides, you were the one that made me like this! And fine! Aura, could you get a pot of soil with a seed in it?" he asked. She nodded, and left to go it.

She returned, and put it in front of him. He stared at it, and it only took a couple of seconds for a flower to start growing by itself-from a seed to a full bloom, no water, no sunlight! Everyone stared. "Oh...so that's what he meant? You can do stuff like that?" Roxas asked. David nodded.

"Dang it! Ok, DOW, I have a confession to make-I don't have that room. I forgot to add it when I was creating the studio, so we can't do that dare. I knew I was forgetting something!" I yelled. I sighed. "Oh, let's move on. Um...I'll get back to you on that." I said quickly. "Meaning never. ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Night yelled at me.

I groaned. "Fine! A little bit! But hey, isn't every writer? Next truth: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, laughing along with Aura, Sora, Roxas, Axel and Riku. "You, Vanitas, had just been owned." Aura said, putting on sunglasses.

He scowled. "To answer the question, yeah, I realize that. Being a villain and all, I figured that might happen. And I don't think I was owned there!" he yelled. I ignored him and looked at the next dare. "Oh wow, another song! Kay you two, get ready!" I exclaimed as I searched up the song.

I found it and hit Play. An electric guitar started playing, then drumbeats joined in. Another guitar soon joined as well. The drum's cymbals came in, and the two guitars played together. The drums stopped while one guitar played a different beat as the other continued its tune. I tried to describe it, ok?! It slowed, and Xion started to sing.

"_It's early morning, the sun comes out. Last night was shaking and pretty loud. My cat is purring, it scratches my skin. So what is wrong with another sin?"_ David then started to sing.

"**The witch is hungry, she needs to tell. So give her inches and feed her well." **Xion sang again.

"_More days to come, new places to go. I've got to leave, it's time for a show ~." _She held out on the last word really high. Then the two sang together.

"_**Here I am**__, __**rock you like a hurricane. Here I am, rock you like a hurricane. ~"**_ They held out on the last word. Xion started singing again.

"_My body is burning, it starts to shout. Desire is coming, it breaks out loud."_

"**Lust is in cages till storm breaks loose. Just have to make it with someone I choose."**

"_**The night is calling, I have to go. **__The wolf is hungry, __**he runs the show.**__ He's licking his lips, he's ready to win__**. On the hunt tonight for love at first sting. ~ **_**Yeow!" **The two sang together again, stopping while the other sang. They continued.

"**_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane. _(Are you ready, baby?)**

"**_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane! ~~~~ _( Rock you like a hurricane!)_"_**

"**_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane! _(Come on, come on, come on!)_"_**

"_**Here I am, rock you like hurricane! Here I am!"**_ The two finished the song, and we all clapped. I grinned. "That was a good song. Hey, David, why don't we do your dare at the end of the show?" I asked. He nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He said.

I grinned. "I can't wait! Ah, now we have to move on. Let's see who's next...hey, it's FoolsSin! Not to mention Yuri! Hello!" I greeted.

"(shows me at computer with Yuri Lowell from Tales of Vesperia. Rita's theme plays in backgound.)

Yuri (he's smirking):I'll probably enjoy this...

Me:Hi Myst! If you're wondering where Adachi is, well...

(camera pans to Adachi all covered in burns that are very painful.)

Adachi: Dammit Yuri! You could've warned me that the brat with the goggles could use powerful fire spells!

Yuri:Really? Why would I tell you that when you've killed two women and tried to kill more people as well as tricked someone into trying to kill more people? Hell, why aren't you in prison anyways?

Me:Parole on the condition that an author keeps an eye on him. I jumped at the chance immediately since I know how dangerous he and Izanami truly are wereas most people underestimate them. Really, the only author I know of besides myself who can tell Adachi here is a wild card is SamJaz. And don't get all high and mighty Yuri, your motives may have have been far more noble but you have to your record two murders as well right? I know about Ragou and Cumore.

Yuri: *sighs* Just get to the truths and dares...

Me: heheh, sorry about that. now for the good stuff:

first off you and Aqua get a cookie since you don't know what skyrim is. would have thought you would know considering it's popularity...

Zexion: what's your favorite book? (Yuri:please don't say twilight.)

Namine: are you interested in other forms of art besides drawing?

Everyone: what's your favorite mythical creature? (mine are dragons. Adachi: I think they could tell that from the dare you sent Aqua on...)

and now for the dares. mwahahaha (lightning flashes and thunder is heard.)

Xemnas: I do not like you so you must go into a pit of starving tigers... that are 4 times are big as the ones from my world. Deal with it. Also said tigers have fangs dripping with extremely painful poison and said fangs are hard as diamonds.

Roxas/Xion/Namine/Riku/Sora/Kairi: time for an Archery Contest! Whoever wins gets a bright and shiny trophy made of solid gold big enough to take a bath in.

Yuri:(sweatdrops) how did you get that?

Me: I won it in a battle tournament in a world called Motenia. Apparently they're going through Ragnarok right now which is an end of the world type dealy so I sent a herald named Ghostwolffury to the Odin of the world to serve as a warrior to help out.

Adachi: that's where those injuries came from.

Me: yup. anyways, looking forward to the next chapter!

Rita (yelling from downstairs): where is that pervert!

Adachi: Help!"

"Adachi, start running. Don't even stop to rest, just RUN." I advised seriously. Roxas frowned and asked Axel, "Hey, is it just me or can you hear the Jaws music?" Axel frowned. "Uh, no dude, it's just you." He said, while Roxas sighed.

"Hey! I know what it is!...sorta...I have a vague idea of it." I said. "Oh, really, then what is it?" Zexion asked. I winced. "Uh...it has to do with dragons...and there are people called Dragonborn...which means they can use powers that came from dragons...the recent one features you playing as the last Dragonborn...you can control dragons by saying mythical words since you're the last Dragonborn...and you can get powers from the dragons you, uh, stopped. That's all I got." I said, shrugging.

Aura sighed. "Hey you tried. Here's your cookie. Aqua already ate hers." She said, handing me a cookie. I gasped. "Yay! It's chocolate chip! Yummy!" I squealed, and started to eat it. Zexion sighed. "My favorite book would have to be War and Peace. Very interesting." He stated. I winced. "Isn't that supposed to be reeeeaaallllllyyyy long?" I asked. He nodded. "It took me a month to finish." He said.

Namine blinked. "Oh, well, I also like to make pottery using clay. Very messy, yes, but worth it." she said, smiling. "Oh! Mine's is...sirens! I think it's cool that they can use their voices to lure in sailors to their deaths!" I exclaimed.

Aura blinked at that. "Oh man...um, mine is also dragons. Totally awesome, right?" she said, grinning. "Um, Pegasus! Yeah, the flying horses!" Sora exclaimed. "I always liked fairies for some reason." Kairi said. "Basilisk. Just cause." Riku said.

"I say elves! I don't why, I blame Sora." Roxas said, while Sora yelled "Hey!" Axel grinned. "Phoenix, nuff said." "I suppose aurae, or wind nymphs." Xion said. "Um, mermaids." Namine answered.

"A gnome, I guess." Terra said with a shrug. "Angels in general, I suppose." Aqua said with a smile. "Storm spirits! They share my name in Roman! Venti!" Ven exclaimed. "Incubus." Vanitas said with an evil grin. Everyone backed away from him.

"Demons in general, I suppose." Xemnas said. "A griffin. Very noble, in my opinion." Zexion said. "Aw, Namine took mine! I guess...Hydra! Even though I don't know what it is!" Demyx exclaimed, while I just sweatdropped.

"Wyvern. I always liked those the best." Repliku said. I nodded, then looked at David. He sighed. "What do you think?" he asked. I laughed. "Oh yeah, dumb of me. Ok, next...OH YEAH! BRING OUT THE POPCORN!" I exclaimed, sitting in my seat. David grinned. "This I gotta see." He stated, sitting beside me.

Xemnas stared. "I won't do that!" he protested, but Aura crept up behind him and pushed him. "AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as the tigers bit him. David grinned sadistically. He looked at the others, who were looking at him fearfully. He grinned. "Boo." He said. That caused the others to yelp and back away while Demyx screamed and fell on his butt.

I sighed. "David, your creator said NOT to freak everyone out." I said. His grin disappeared. "Oh yeah." He said. I grinned. "Archery contest! Oh yeah, this should be awesome. And I have that trophy here with us!" I exclaimed, and pushed a button. It came up from the floor in all its glory.

Everyone gasped. "Whoa..." Sora exclaimed in awe. "Shiny..." Demyx said, big-eyed. I laughed. "Ok, so, people that were mentioned, pick you bows and arrows, and let's go outside!" I exclaimed. Once they did that, I transported us outside, where there were targets already waiting. "I think it's pretty simple, whoever gets it the closest to the middle wins." I said casually. "Ok, first up is Sora! Ready, Sora?" I said and he nodded. He pulled the string back, closed his right eye, stuck his tongue out a little, and shot it.

The arrow flew...past the target. "Oh! That was a miss. You get 2 more tries, 3 tries in total." I commented, and he nodded. So he tried again, and managed to get it on the edge. "One more, Sora! I know you can do it!" Kairi cheered.

He grinned and shot once more...to miss again. I sighed. "Okay, at least you tried." I said, sighing. As Sora went back red faced in embarrassment, Kairi came up to him. "It's ok Sora, you tried your best." She said. He smiled. "Thanks, Kairi." He said.

It continued like that with everyone else. Riku was after Sora, and he managed to get it very close to the middle on the first two tries. Third try, he got it on the edge. Roxas then came up and all three tries he missed. Yeah, it was embarrassing for him, you should've seen his face!

Now Kairi came up and on the first two tries she got it on the edge. She bit her lip in worry. "Don't worry Kairi-I have faith in you!" Sora shouted, back to his cheery self. She smiled, and nodded. So as she shot her arrow, she...got it close to the middle! She cheered and jumped up. "Yay! I did it!" she yelled.

Sora ran up to her and picked her up, spinning around. "Yay Kairi! Way to go!" he cheered. As he set her back down, Xion came up. She managed to get it all three times on the edge. She just shrugged and sat back down.

It was now Namine's turn. She sighed, and picked up her bow. As she aimed, she suddenly saw Larxene smirking evilly at her and gasped. 'You're weak, Namine! You can't win!' she taunted. That made her miss on the first try. She gulped and tried again for the second time, only to see Marluxia this time. 'Foolish girl,' he said, sneering, 'you can't possibly think you'll succeed.' She gasped again and also missed on the second try.

"Namine, are you ok?" Roxas asked, concerned. She gulped, and forced a smile on her face. "I'm fine, Roxas!" she said cheerfully. "Are you sure?" Now it was Repliku who was asking this time. She nodded in response. Xion frowned. "Namine, just ignore them! They are lying, they don't know you can do it." she said, realizing what was plaguing Namine.

She continued. "Picture you are shooting at them and not the target. Channel all your anger at them and shoot. Do it!" Namine bit her lip and nodded. As aimed for he third try, the two appeared together this time and sneered at her. 'You can't beat us, Namine. And you know why?' Larxene asked. Marluxia then said, 'We're stronger than you in every way. Not to mention better.' They laughed, and Namine narrowed her eyes.

"You can't control me anymore. You aren't better than me. If you were, than why are you dead, and me alive? You didn't think I'd come back-but guess what? I did. And you're not the boss of me!" Namine yelled and shot, picturing the arrow going through their shocked faces.

"...OH MY GOSH! IT'S A BULL'S EYE!" Aura exclaimed. Indeed, the arrow was in the middle, a perfect bull's eye. I grinned. "Well it's a no brainer then. Namine, YOU'RE THE WINNER!" I shouted, and everyone cheered. Meanwhile, Namine was in shock. _I...I won?_ She thought. Then she smiled. _I won! I won!_

As we transported back, I looked at Namine. "Alright Namine, the trophy's all yours!" I exclaimed. She smiled. "Thank you." She said. I pushed the button, making it go back into the floor. "We'll put it there for now." I said.

I grinned. "Kay, next up we have XxKinataKeybladexX! I see...ok then, you can call me that!" I exclaimed.

"Hello again mystery-san!(sorry bat habit i use -san in the end!)

I knew it! i knew it! Roxas and Vanitas has the same angsty! ..*Hides behind mystery-san* dont kill me Roxas-san and Vanitas-san...

truths

Roxas : Do you rather be brothers with Sora / Venitas / Ven

Aqua : You like like Terra,You like Terra admit it Aqua-san.

Terra : You like Aqua, You like Aqua, you like Aqua~ !rightttt?(i like teasing)

ven : You frowned...does this mean your sad your not liked by Vanitas?*smirks*

Daresssssss

Aqua : kiss Terra on the lips! last time they forgot, but this time you wont get away aqua-saannn :3 (im evil)

Roxas and Vanitas : act like brothers till the end of the chapter and Do a eating contest! But this time...its broccoli :3

Thankyou again Mystery-sannnnnn ! i will tell my friends bout this ToD!"

I fist pumped. "Awesome! More people shall see this!" I cheered. "Ven." Roxas answered immediately. "He's more nice than Van and less annoying than Sora." He explained, causing Sora to pout and Van to scowl.

Aqua blushed. "N-no I don't! Who said I did?!" she asked. Aura whistled innocently. Terra also blushed. "I don't either! We're friends, just that!" he said. Ven laughed nervously. "Well, I just don't want him to be so intent on killing me!" he explained, looking warily at him. Vanitas grinned evilly, and he shuddered.

The two blushed. "B-but-" Aqua stammered and Aura groaned. "AQUA! IT'S SO OBVIOUS IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! YOU LIKE HIM! HE LIKES YOU! JUST KISS ALREADY AND GET TOGETHER! SHEESH!" she yelled.

They blinked, and looked at each other. Then they got closer, and closer...until they finally kissed. Aura cheered while Axel whooped in victory. I collapsed into my chair. "Thank Glaux! It's about time they got together." I muttered.

They broke apart and blushed. Then Terra laughed nervously. "Was it that obvious?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Oh yeah. REALLY obvious." Riku commented. I fist pumped. "Victory! Ok...eat the broccoli, you two! Ugh, so glad I'm not doing it." I said, scrunching my nose at the pile of broccoli. Roxas sighed and walked up while Vanitas came and looked at it in distaste. "Really Kinata? Really?" he asked.

I started my stopwatch and the two started to eat. Roxas had to stop a few times so he could throw up a little of it in a trash can. Finally it ended and the results were shown by a newly fixed results table.

Roxas: 30

Vanitas: 35

"Ok, Van wins! Here is a can of soda to wash down the taste-now act like brothers!" I exclaimed, causing them to groan.

They faced each other, and Roxas put on a fake grin. "What up my brother?" he greeted. Van also fake grinned. "Sup bro!" he said and went over to give him a noogie. "Ah! Cut it out, bro!" Roxas yelled. "Kay, bro." Van said and did it some more.

I stifled a laugh and looked at the next letter. "Ok, now we got a new truth/darer-Kagaminelover657! Hiya there!" I greeted.

"Hi there! I have been trying to catch up with your KH ToD fic and I must admit it was hilarious! You really did a good job in making the dares come alive like you did! XD Right, I've been trying to think of some dares and I think I've come up with some, plus one truth.

Truth:

Namine, in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories you didn't really like Kairi very much, which I believe was done because of Marluxia's persuasion. So after the events of KH2 what do you think of her now?

Dare:

1) Everyone, except Xemnas, has to call him Mansex for the rest of the chapter/episode! Oh and Xemnas isn't allowed to say a word either! He has to be silent for the whole chapter/episode as well! :P Mwhahahaha! I crack up whenever someone nicknames Xemnas "Mansex"! XD

2) Namine and Kairi since you two haven't really had anyone make you do many dares throughout the past chapter/episodes I've got a dare for you both but because you two are characters I favourite, it won't be too cruel. :) I dare you two to read a fanfiction which is called "The Witch's House" by fanfic user Multiverse Fan. Also give your thoughts on it. Personally I thought it was good but "Kairi" was quite sinister with her actions (You'll get why I put quotation marks when you finish the story! :P)

3) Speaking of "The Witch's House", I dare Zexion, Xemnas and Vanitas to play it! :P Give your thoughts on it (Oh and Xemnas, you can still communicate using paper for this task but don't you dare use it to insult people! I'll send my OCs Xenon and Emily after you otherwise! They are good Keyblade wielders so watch out! :P)

4) And finally Myst, this is more of a request than a dare but I'm gonna say it anyway! I dare you to read my fanfic "The Witch's House ending, with a twist" and give me your thoughts on it. It's only a one-shot so don't worry! Lol! :) (Oh and apologies to Namine and Kairi for what happens in the story! My other KH ones with you guys in it are nicer, I assure you! I love you two really! *hugs*)

Well, that's it from me for now! I'd love to do a fic like this but I'm not one to really badly torture the characters! I'd probably hate myself if I did... And if you noticed, I am really obsessed with "The Witch's House" right now. I found the ending sad when I watched the walkthrough, but I was surprised to find it gave me nightmares for two days even though it wasn't that scary... :s Oh and please say hi to Sora, Roxas, Ven, Riku, Axel, Xion, Namine, Repliku and Kairi for me please! And Van as well I suppose. (No offence "Vani". Hehehe!) Adios Suckers! ;P"

"MY NAME ISN'T VANI! GET IT RIGHT!" Van yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Ignore him." I whispered to the camera. "So, Namine, your answer?" I asked.

She smiled. "You're right, it was Marluxia persuading me, and I now believe she's very kind, very sweet, and a very good friend." She said. Kairi started crying, and she went over to her and hugged her. I sniffed. "Aw..." I said, wiping a tear.

Xemnas, meanwhile, finally managed to crawl out of the pit. His cloak was torn, and he was covered in bite marks. "Everything...hurts...like...heck..." he said weakly. "Hey Mansex! You can't talk for the rest of the chapter/episode, and we also can call you Mansex!" Aura yelled, grinning. He opened his mouth to yell, but then closed it and collapsed on the floor. I sighed. "Nurses!" I yelled, and they came and carried him to the infirmary.

Meanwhile, Namine and Kairi were already reading it. They paled. "Oh my..." Namine muttered. Kairi closed my laptop. "I think I'd rather forget I read that. " she said weakly, and Namine nodded.

The three mentioned looked at the camera. "Are you crazy? I'm never playing that again! It was boring!" Vanitas yelled. Zexion shook his head. "No, just no." he said. I got out Xemnas's diary and read an entry I found. "'I had just played The Witch's House. It has actually scarred me for life, but I don't know how. All I know is I'll never play it again.'" I read out loud.

David facepalmed. "Wow, just wow." He muttered. I grinned at the camera. "Oh I'll do that soon! I'll PM you when I do, kay?" I said. I then got up and stretched. "Woo! That was, what, 6 letters? Dang..." I said.

"Well it's your fault you didn't update earlier." Vanitas said and I sighed. "I know but I was so busy! There was no way I could update each day!" I said. I then smiled. "But at least I did it now! Hooray!" I cheered.

Aura smirked. "Hey Myst, what did you get for your birthday from your family?" she asked. I smiled and jumped up. "You won't believe it! First, my parents got me a Nook! It's the original, but hey! It's awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Then, my older sister got me a credit card with $60 dollars on it! Not to mention my other sister getting ma a gift card with $50 on it!" I exclaimed, bouncing in my seat. Axel whistled. "dang..." he said. I nodded. " My cousins got me a new shirt and hoodie, and I like them a bunch! But my older brother got me..." I jumped up. "Kid Icarus Uprising! I finally have it! I only knew it by watching walkthroughs, but now I actually have it!" I squealed in excitement.

Aqua laughed. "Calm down! Wow, those are nice gifts! What will you do now?" she asked. I grinned. "Hey, David, remember when you were dared to take me any universe I wanted?" I asked. He nodded. "Of course." "Please take me to Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog universe!" I announced.

He smiled. "Ok! Let's go!" he said, and as he took me away, the screen turned black.

**19 pages...19 pages. This is the longest I have ever done. I hoped it satisfied you! Thanks to everyone who sent in a PM, saying 'Happy Birthday!' It meant a lot to me. Now, I'm gonna go see Sonic and Shadow, then eat cake and open my presents, and finally play Kid Icarus. XD **

**Read and PM!**


	15. Where ocs collide!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**Hiya! Ok...just so you know, I try to update as soon as I finish a chapter. Just saying. Let's move on, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I just don't...dude.**

"Hi everyone!" I yelled, waving. "Hello person who takes forever to update." Aura greeted, waving boredly. I glared at her, then looked back at the camera and grinned. "Today we have totally awesome truth/dares! Now, why don't we get started?" I said, pulling out the first letter. "We have...Yakusoku-Xion! Yay, you're still alive!" I cheered.

"Oh crud! Agh... Happy belated birthday... (O u O)

AGH I am going to miss you when you don't update... Your stories are like my freaking DRUGS except I don't actually do drugs...

Truth:

Riku Replica/Xion/Zexion: Do you think you guys could be a family in a way? I mean, Xion and Riku Replica are made by Vexen, which makes him the dad, Zexion, you were raised by Vexen, so you are like the step-brother?

Kairi: Didn't you notice that the only thing Riku has ever said to you during the WHOLE TIMELINE of KH2 was, "Take it" when giving you the key blade?

Demyx: How do feel about you stuck in a love triangle between you, Luxord, and Xigbar?

Myst: Ever hear of the Saïx puppy joke? If you haven't, look up the user LadyChimera on DeviantArt... You won't regret it :)

NOW FOR THE TORMENT- I MEAN DARES:

Axel: Oh Axel~ watch Jershey Shore, Honey Boo Boo, go to a Beauty pageant, and make out with a lawn flamingo, after that, go to a One Direction Concert, and Justin Beiber concert! Lol, I'd rather go to the Room of Terror.

Kairi: Since you really don't get attention, and is practically hated a lot, here is some chocolate :) FORCE SORA TO MAKE OUT WITH A LAWN FLAMINGO!

Riku/Sora: I want your hearts to break, so read the doujinshi Innocent (no yaoi this time, you guys are safe)

Mansex/Sexman: Hi! I will find you, and I will kill you! Play one of Pooh Bear's mini games!

...

I will wait until the end of time for another chapter. Don't forget, Myst. Oh, if you need her, I'll send my OC over there for emergencies :)"

"Shoot, what is up with you wanting them to make out with lawn flamingoes?!" Aura exclaimed, laughing. I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Oh thanks! And...good thing you don't do drugs." I said seriously.

Repliku stared. "Um...I don't know?" he said, confused. Xion laughed nervously. "Oh, um, well, um, yes? No? Maybe..." she answered uneasily. Zexion winced, and sighed. "When you put it that way, yes. It would seem most likely." He answered.

Aura laughed again. "Oh wow. Now we just need old Vexy himself and we got a family reunion!" she joked. I laughed nervously. "Funny you should say that, I checked the poll-guess who's coming!" I exclaimed, putting on a fake grin.

She stopped laughing and stared at me. "I swear I was joking." She said weakly. "Well too bad! I'm not...sadly. He's the creator of Xion and Repliku! He was originally Even! He is really creepy...and freaky...at least to me. He's No. 4 in the Organization. The Chilly Academic..." I said, starting up the drumroll.

"Vexen!" I yelled, and we watched as he was thrown in and landed in a heap. "Ow! That hurt you know!" he yelled. He then looked my way. "And who might you be?" he asked disdainfully. I sighed. "I'm mystery8icarus, or mystery or even myst. You are in a ToD fic/show, but we'll catch you up on that." I said.

I turned to the camera and gestured with a sigh to the side. "We're also introducing another character. She's sadistic! She's...um, sharp as her element, which is lightning. She is totally mean! No. 12 in the Organization, and the Savage Nymph... "

"Larxene!" She was thrown in as well, and immediately threw 2 kunai at me. I screamed and hid my face with my arms. When I didn't feel pain, I looked up to see David in front of me with them in his hand. He glared at her. "You always do that when you meet someone?" he asked.

She scowled. "Who are you? And where am I?" she asked, bringing out two more kunai. I could see Namine was shaking in her chair. I winced. _Oh no..._ I thought, sighing.

_15 minutes later..._

"Ah, I see..." Vexen muttered. Larxene glared. "Well I don't! Why do I have to obey things people tell me to do, and that if I don't I go in there?!" she yelled, gesturing toward The Room of Terror.

I shrugged. "Just because." I said. "Why you little-" "Hey! You don't have to do anything this chapter, so just sit and be grateful for that! You too, Vexen!" Aura yelled, annoyed. The two grumbled but sat down. I sighed and glanced at the camera.

"Sorry about that. Now let's continue." I said tiredly. Kairi laughed nervously. "Not until now, no. I was so worried about Sora I didn't notice." She said. Riku sighed. "And I only did that cause I was worried if I spoke Kairi would freak out and run away." He said.

Demyx stared at the camera. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaat?" he said. Aura raised her hand. "Personally, I think it's weird and creepy at the same time!" she yelled. Demyx nodded in agreement.

I grinned. "Of course I did! And personally, I think it's true. Don't tell him I said that though!" I said quickly to the others. Van gave me a bored look. "Well, we can't really, since he's not here." He said boredly. I laughed nervously. "Well, better safe than sorry..." I said weakly.

Larxene laughed. "Are you serious? Oh, this'll be good." She said, grinning. Axel yelled, "NOOOOOOOOO! I had enough from Himi, now you! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" "Um, it's better if I don't answer that." I said. He sighed, and walked to the Room of Terror.

I winced. "Man, you guys are forcing him to go in there...you're cruel." I exclaimed. Aura grinned. "And that's awesome! Now, we have...Kairi! Oh wow!" she said, starting to crack up. As Kairi ate her chocolate, she frowned. Then, without a word, got a lawn flamingo (from nowhere...somehow O_O) and stuffed it in Sora's mouth.

"Ummmph!" he yelled, muffled by the thing. By now Aura was laughing really hard, along with Van, Larxene, and me. As I calmed down, I said, "Ok, he's 'made out' with it long enough." Sora took it out his mouth. He pouted. "Oh, why'd you have to do that Kairi?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but it was a dare." she said, sighing. Sora sighed, but then grinned. "We already read that!" he announced. "...and?" I asked after a silence. Riku sighed. "I don't know why you want us to read these...it was ok, I guess...I'm just glad it's not yaoi." He said, sighing in defeat.

Sora laughed nervously. "Uh huh...sorta." he muttered. Meanwhile, Xemnas had already returned from the infirmary, and stared at the camera. "HOW DARE YOU! I will!" he yelled, and went to do his dare. Aura blinked. "Um...ok?" she said uneasily.

I grinned. "I'll consider it! Now it's time for...moonofwitch or, Moony's truth/dares!" I exclaimed.

"Hello Myst it was fun last time, "wow 2 million views already? damn, that picture of Mansex is a hit" oh and here is my truth and dare's

Truth:

Repliku: how do you feel about Vexen being your Dad kinda...

Ven: how is your dream girl?

Vani and Mansex: what do you think about eveyrone including me?

Dare's:

Sora and Ven: Dance can't touch this (i'm in Dance mood)

Riku and Xion: sing "kiss the girl" for Terra and Aqua

Sora: drink so many energi drink's you can and see what happens

Demyx: get Xemnas to drink a potion that make's him a kitten and give him to the fangirls

Roxas, Ventus, Sora and Vani~: dress up as a chocoboo in a whole Chapter

( that will be so cute~)

Naminé: take a picture of them and send it too me if they do it

That's all, oh and Roxas, look out for a friend of mine who looks at you, like i look at chocolate. See ya next time."

"Seriously? Oh man, that's hilarious!" I exclaimed, laughing. Roxas blinked. "Uh...should I be scared?" he asked and I shrugged. Xemnas came back. "Well?" I asked. He scowled and said nothing.

Repliku winced. "I guess I feel..." he glanced at Vexen "...disturbed." he said. Larxene laughed. "That proves it, old man! You are creepy, period!" she exclaimed. Vexen sighed. "No. 12, behave yourself! And this means nothing! My Replica needs time, that's all." He said casually.

Ven blushed. "Um, well, she's...I always think of her as being quiet and defensive...but when she gets mad, for everyone around her to start running. Yeah...weird, right?" he said. I grinned and looked at the camera. "DOW: hint, hint. Everyone else, this a reference to someone that DOW and I created. Who? Wait and see..." I said mysteriously. I turned back to the others.

"Not it!" Van said quickly and Mans-oops, Xemnas groaned. "Fine. In general-everyone is weak, and less smart than me. You are the same." He said emotionlessly. I facepalmed. "Well then! Talk about rude! Alright, Van, go." Aura said, annoyed.

He sighed. "Well, people like Sora and Demyx are idiots, others like Kairi and Namine are ok I guess. Those in the Organization and also Repliku I think are pretty weak, while David and Riku I respect. Terra, Aqua and Ven...I hate them. Myst, Aura and David...it's half fun to mess with them and half not. As for you..." he trailed off, then continued. "You're...sweet, and...very amazing." He said, blushing.

Aura whistled. "Ha, Van's a softie! Who would've thought?" she exclaimed, ignoring his glare. I laughed, and started to play the song. "Alright you two, go and dance! I exclaimed.

The two sighed and got up. When it started, they started moving side to side, moving their arms. Then when the singer said, 'Can't touch this' they put their hands on their hips and shook their heads a little. Then they did that part again, and started, um, dipping their hands with their thumbs sticking out until the guy sang again. That's when they started

throwing their arms up one at a time, kicking their feet out, and just plain dancing.

Aura actually managed to get a video camera, and was taping the while thing. "Classic, Just classic." she kept muttering, grinning. Finally the song ended, and the two sat back down embarrassed. I laughed. "Cheer up guys, at least they didn't tell you to do _that _dance." I said, glancing at Roxas and Axel, who reddened in embarrassment.

Xion laughed. "Are you serious?" Riku made a small smile. "Isn't it a bit late for that?" he asked. I shrugged. "Better late then never. Now sing!" I exclaimed, laughing a little at the irony. They shrugged, and as I played the music, Riku sang.

"**Percussion. Strings. Winds. Words. There, you see her, **_sha la la, _**sitting there across the way, **_sha la la,_ **she don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. **_About her._**" **Xion sang in the back ground.

"_And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl."_ As Xion sang, Terra squirmed while Aqua blushed.

"**Yes, you want her**_**.**_** Look at her, you know you do. Possible she wants you too.****There is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl." **Riku sang, making Aqua blush furiously now.

"**Sing with me now. **_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la My-oh-My Look at the boy too shy, he ain't gunna kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad, ain't it shame, too bad, you gonna miss the girl."**_ Xion and Riku sang together sadly. Terra looked away while Aqua laughed nervously.

Some music played, and I could see them get closer to each other. Xion sang this time.

"_Now's your moment, floating in the blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon, no time would be better." _

"_She don't say a word, and she won't say a word, until ya kiss the girl."_

"_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared, you got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now, don't try to hide it now, you wanna kiss the girl."**_ As they sang, Terra and Aqua's faces were getting closer to each other.

"_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la float along, listen to the song. The song say kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la the music play, do what the music say. You wanna kiss the girl."**_ The two had stopped in embarrassment, but started getting closer. They were persuaded more by Xion and Riku.

"_**You've got to kiss the girl...why don't you kiss the girl...you gotta kiss the girl. Go on and...KISS THE GIRL!"**_ As they finished Terra and Aqua kissed on the lips and everyone cheered. I grinned and clapped. "That was a perfect song choice." I said, grinning.

"Moving on..." "NO DON'T! THE LAST TIME THAT HAPPENED WAS TOTAL CHAOS! Don't do it for the sake of humanity!" Kairi screamed in pure terror. I got a little freaked out by that and nodded hurriedly.

"Ok then...Demyx! Do it!" I yelled. He grinned and got the potion. Then he poured it in a glass of water he got from nowhere and mixed it in so you didn't know it was in there. He walked up to Xemnas. "Hey Superior, I thought you'd be thirsty, so here's a glass of water!" he said cheerily.

Xemnas blinked, and took it. "Thank you, No.9. I was feeling thirsty." And as he drank it, Aura started smirking. Before he could blink, Xemnas had shrunk to a little, helpless, grey kitten with gold eyes. Demyx picked him up.

"Aw, he's looks really cute!" he exclaimed. Xemnas hissed and latched onto his face, scratching him as well. Demyx screamed. "AHHH! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" he screamed. Van then grabbed him, pulled Xemnas off, and threw him in The Room of Terror.

As we heard his yowls of pain, I raised an eyebrow. "That was interesting." I stated. "What?!...ok." Sora said, walking backstage. "Ok then." Ven said, sighing as he followed Sora. "Are you serious?!...I guess I have no choice." Roxas muttered as he followed the others. Van glared. "NO." he said as he walked into the Room of Terror. He threw out Axel as he closed the door. Axel groaned in pain. I facepalmed. "Well then...why don't you save that dare at the end, Namine?" I suggested, and Namine nodded.

The trio came out and everyone started to laugh. They were all wearing the familiar yellow feathers of the chocobo. I stifled a laugh. "Wow guys...and you have to wear that the rest of the chapter/episode!" I exclaimed, causing them to groan.

I got out the next latter. "Ok, next up is XxKinataKeybladexX! Huzzah! I achieved my goal again!" I cheered.

"Hello again mystery-san! i laughed like there was no tomorrow on my T and D's especially the eating contest!

Roxas and Vanitas, Sorry i love torturing people in a harmless wayyyys~

Aqua-san and Terra-san..FINALLY! YOUR A COUPLE! I had to wait 13 chapters to see TerQua in ToD! Sheesh!

anyway..T and D times!

Truths

Sora: i wanna ask who do you wanna be brothers with ? Ven/Roxas/Van?(I always asks this)

Ven : Do you wanna be a team with Roxas/Sora/Vanitas?(ALWAYS)

Roxas : what do you think about the NamPliku fans?(NamineXrepliku)

Zexion/Axel/Demyx/Xion/Axel/Roxas : If you had hearts. how will you react?

Vanitas : *Whistles* someone's got a girlfriend (i congratss to Moony!) tell everyone what you think of her ^^ (I SUPPORT MOONVANI!)

Demyx : Do you support Zemyx? :3

Dares!

well.

Vanitas and ROxas : Dude Van,i cracked up seeing you and Roxas act like brothers ,so...

i dare you to see a RoxVan fanfiction! and tell me what ya think about it! (An official RoxVan fan!)

Xion : KISS RIKU ON THE LIPS !

Sora and Ven : also do eating contest! i dont wanna roxas and Van the only one tortured, Eating theme : CARROTTSSS ! XD

Sora/Ven/Roxas/Vanitas ; Ride a Bull and we will see how long you last.

THX mystery-san! my friends were happy to see this ToD! my friends also support you! Please keep it up!"

"Alright! More people like this!" I cheered, fist pumping. "I know right?! I swear the suspense would've killed me if they hadn't gotten together sooner or later!" Aura exclaimed, making Terra and Aqua to blush.

David was dragging Vanitas out. "Um, how bad is he? In terms of health, I mean." I asked, rubbing the back of my head. He looked him over. "I'd say he'll live, he just needs to rest." He said, dragging him some more and then sitting him down in his chair.

"Ven! I was going to say Roxas but I won't since he was mean last time!" Sora said, causing Aura to burst out laughing while Roxas sighed. Ven thought for a moment. He then answered, "I'd say...Sora. I had a hard working with Vanitas, and Roxas...to me, he's bit of an enigma." Roxas frowned. "Why?" He asked, and Ven just shrugged.

Namine immediately blushed while Repliku just blinked. "Oh my..." she mumbled. "WHAT?! ARE YOU JOKING? CAUSE THAT ISN"T FUNNY!" he yelled. I laughed. "Oh yeah, I've seen that pairing. Hey, have you heard of this fanfic, um, it was like featuring the Namipliku pairing, and it was going for a 100 oneshots, I'm not sure, I forget, I know I've seen it somewhere..." I muttered.

"Um, Myst, I suggest you shut up now." Aura stated. I frowned, and looked up. "Why-oh..." I trailed off as I looked at Roxas's glare. I laughed nervously. "Um, so anyway, was that your answer, or?..." I asked, hiding behind David, who sighed. "They must be insane. Period." Roxas said through clenched teeth.

Xion coughed, and answered her question. "I'd be very shocked, but very happy as well." she said, smiling. "I'd be just shocked." Axel announced. "I'd be naturally curious on how this had occurred." Zexion stated, and I coughed before making shifty eyes.

Demyx grinned. "Man, ok, I'd be, 'woo hoo!' and then I'd be like, 'Yeah, party tonight!' and then I'd be like, 'Victory! Victory for me!' and then I'd be like, 'whoa...' and then I'd be like, 'WHOA!' and then-""Ok, Demyx, I think we get it!" Aura shouted, cutting him off.

Roxas laughed nervously. "Oh, I guess I'd be shocked, but excited, and overjoyed." He said. Vanitas stirred, and looked at the statement. He groaned. "You're kidding me..." he muttered. I laughed. "Oh wow! We have a shipping name for the pairing! Nice one, Kinata!" I exclaimed.

Van sighed. "Technically, I already did. Let's move on." He said. Demyx blinked. "What's Zemyx, Myst?" he asked me, and I laughed before I answered him. "That, my friend, is a shipping name for the pairing with you x Zexion. How it happened, I honestly don't know. I guess the closest would be the 'opposites attract' thing again." I said.

"Oh...well, no..." Demyx said quietly. I grinned. "Ok, let me just find one for them." I said, as I got my laptop out and searched one up. I grinned. "'Tied To You by ShadowYin-Yang.' Alright, go ahead and read!" I exclaimed as I handed the laptop to Roxas. **(This is a real fanfic. I do not own it. If you are the author, allow me to use it as a reference. Thank you.)**

They were silent as they read the oneshot. Finally Vanitas muttered, "...what the f?" Roxas was like, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." As I took it from them, I nodded. "Yep, that's a pairing! Add that one to the list." I said, chuckling.

Xion beamed. "Ok!" she said as Riku leaned down to give her a kiss. I chuckled. "They already did that when they got together...alright you two, time to be healthy!" I exclaimed, as the pile of carrots was shown.

The two got in front of it, and I yelled, "GO!" as I started my stopwatch. They started gobbling down carrots, with the others cheering them on. "Come on Sora! I know you can do it!" Kairi yelled. "Go Ven!""We believe in you!" Terra and Aqua yelled as they watched their friend. "Hurry, Sora! You gotta win!" Van shouted. I stared at him.

He noticed and shrugged. "I just don't want Ventus to win." He explained, and I nodded. Finally the time was up, and I yelled, "STOP!" as I stopped my stopwatch. Everyone looked at the results table.

Sora: 56

Ventus: 55

"And Sora wins! Congrats Sora!" I yelled, and everyone cheered. Ven just smiled and shrugged. "That was a good contest." He said as he sat back down. "Don't sit down yet, Ven! We still have to do the last dare, which includes you!" I yelled, and I pressed another button. A mechanical bull came up, surrounded by a mat with inflatable rings around it.

I grinned. "Let's see which one of you lasts the longest. Trust me-it isn't as easy as it looks." I remarked, and Sora and Ven gulped. Aura grinned as she got out the video camera. "This we can't miss!...oh what a shame, that was so lame. AHH!" she yelled in frustration.

"Something wrong, Aura?" I asked, concerned. She shook her head. "Nah, just had another rhyming spell, is all. So, who's gonna go first?" she asked, grinning again. "Not it!" "Not it!" "Not it!" Roxas, Van, and Ven yelled. Aura pointed at Sora. "You're it." she said, and he groaned.

"Fine...I'm scared..." he mumbled as he got on. I started it up. Instantly, the bull went spinning all over the place, going up and down, left to right, just any direction. Poor Sora literally had to hang on for his life. Finally after 1 minute and 15 seconds, he went flying off, screaming as he landed on the mat.

The bull calmed down, snorting out steam. I laughed. "How are you feeling, Sora?" I asked, as he got up, panting. "I'm...fine..." he said, still panting. I frowned as I exchanged glances with the others. "...Are you going to throw up?" Aura asked.

Sora panted, "No...maybe." After he said that, we took a step away from him. "Go to the bathroom if you need to." David said, sighing. Sora nodded, looking green, as he ran toward the bathroom. I shook my head. "Ok, that's my fault. I should've done the eating contest after the bull rides." I said, wincing as I heard hurls from Sora's direction.

"Ok, who's next?" David asked. "I know one way to decide this!" Aura shouted, pointing her finger in the air. Then she grinned and pointed at Roxas. "Eeny, meeny, miney, moe, pick a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eeny meeny miney moe my mother punched your mother in the nose this was the color of her blood...G-R-E-E-N!" she yelled, landing back on Roxas.

We all stared at her. "...what the heck?" Van and Roxas both asked. She shrugged. "Hey it helped decide, didn't it? Go Roxas." She said casually. He sighed, giving up, and climbed on. "I got a bad feeling...and I'm not even supposed to feel!" he yelled.

I started it up again, and the same thing happened as before. Roxas screamed as he clung to the bull's neck. By the time he fell off, he had lasted 2 minutes and 10 seconds. As the bull calmed down again, I frowned at Roxas, who didn't move. "Um, Roxas? You can get up now." I said. "I can't. I'm stuck." He said, muffled by the mat. David sighed and walked over, dragging him by his legs to his seat. Once he reached there, he picked him up and sat him down. Roxas sighed. "Thanks man." He said, while David nodded.

Ven saw Aura looking at him, and groaned. "Aw man...ok. I hope I don't get hurt badly..." he muttered as he climbed on. As I started it, he screamed in pure terror. "AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA THROW UP, AND THEN I'M GONNA DIE! SOMEONE TELL IT TO STOP!" he screamed.

Vanitas laughed in delight. Aura grinned, and asked him, "You're never letting him forget this, right?" Van grinned. "Never." He declared. Finally Ven flew off at 2 minutes and 9 seconds. He whimpered for a few seconds, before laughing nervously.

"Phew...ha! Almost lost my cool there..." he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes. "Suuuuuuure..." I said, unconvinced. As he got back up and sat down in his seat in relief, I looked at Van. "All up to you, Van!" I said, and he sighed. "Fine...if I die, don't come to my funeral." He stated as he got on, making me pout.

I started it up, and Van leaned forward a bit, but other than that wasn't really affected by the thing. In fact, he looked pretty bored. He sighed, and jumped off. He had lasted 5 minutes and 48 seconds, making him the winner. As he heard his time, he groaned. "Great. I just wasted 5 minutes and 48 seconds of my life on this." He said in annoyance.

I shrugged, and got out the next letter. "Ok, next up is FoolsSin! And Yosuke!" I exclaimed.

"(shows me in charred room)

Me: hey Myst! I know it's late but happy birthday! If you're wondering where Adachi is... well, as you can tell by my scorched room, he's currently at strong hospital being treated for third-degree burns as well as multiple cases of broken bones, and other injuries. Rita caused the burns as for the other stuff, Chie Satonaka really beat down on him. she was visiting around the time of the last pm and when she found out that Adachi was being a pervert combined with her immense dislike formed after the cat got out of the bag of how demented he truly was... yeah, not pretty. Be warned Xemnas! you do something that angers me, I'm sicing a very angry Chie after you. And Yosuke Hanamura knows from experience how much pain she can cause because of his bad luck! And trust me, when I say sicing a very angry Chie after you, I mean her kicking you several times in the nuts! (narrows eyes at Xemnas) You've been warned!

Yosuke: Please! If you have any bit of sanity, don't anger him! I still have bad memories what Chie did to me and the other guys during the culture festival! (drops to knees) Thanks to that, I've been scared for life... WHY?!

Me:Don't ask, just don't. All I'll say is that Yosuke, Yu, and the other male members of their little group ended up having to crossdress in front of their entire school... hair styling and make-up included. (snickers)

Yosuke: Don't mention that!

Me:Deal with it Yosuke. and now for the good stuff.

Truths: Namine what did you do with that giant trophy?

Axel... early christmas present for you! Take this gun made by Maliwan. It shoots bullets that ignites things and puts them on fire! I ended up having to run from a horde of angry bandits after I got this, trust me, it didn't end well... for them! (insert evil laugh here)

Xion: where would you and Riku go on vacation?

now for the Dares (careful what you say Xemnas, if you thought the Tigers were bad, I can think of things that are just as bad if not worse!)

Dares: Axel it's time to test out your new gift! fire the gun at a wood effegy of Xemnas and see how it works! (an apology for the shark dare.)

Demyx: walk bare foot on hot coals! there's a way to do this with not having your feet burnt up badly but you'll have to find it on your own. (however, you will get this one year supply of bottled water for your trouble.)

Kairi and Xion: (sighs) if you want someone to blame for this dare, blame Yosuke here, he's starting to get too uncomfortable with all the Yaoi dares and I owe him a favor since he took a kick from the nuts by chie for me. Yosuke you say it, I'd rather not get a kick to the nuts from Chie.

Yosuke: (stupid grin on face as well as nosebleed.) all right you two, all you have to do is kiss each other... on the lips... open mouth... for at least 15 seconds.

Me: I know it's annoying, but think about what the boys had to do! not to mention Myst authorized Yuri dares and I've yet to see one. just try and bear with me here. Hope you guys are ok.

Yosuke: Xemnas, trust me, an angry Chie is way worse than the tigers. so don't anger him. The horror..."

"...oh my gob." Aura said in shock. I facepalmed. "I warned him! And...cross dressing? You do realize when you say that it makes people more curious?" I said, grinning. "Curiosity killed the cat." Vexen stated. "And satisfaction brought it back." I said, smiling.

Namine smiled. "Oh, well I decided to put it in a trophy case. The case is really big." She explained, laughing nervously. Axel fist pumped and grabbed it. "Oh yeah, I'm so using this." He said, grinning.

Xion thought for a moment, glanced at Riku, who smiled, and smiled back. "I think...we'd go to either Destiny Islands or Atlantica." She said, and Riku nodded in agreement. As David dragged out the back to normal Xemnas, and sat him in his chair, Xemnas paled. "Oh no..." he muttered.

Axel nodded. "Apology accepted. And," he grinned manically at the wood statue of Xemnas. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." He aimed at the effigy, and shot at it, making it burn. Axel laughed insanely and shouted, "BURN, BABY, BURN!"

Roxas and Xion winced, and glanced at Demyx. He nodded, and shot a ball of water at Axel. When it hit him, Axel immediately calmed down. "Pyro much?" Aura asked dryly, and he laughed nervously. "Yeah...just yeah." He said. I raised my hand, waving it wildly. "I already knew he was a pyro! Yeah!" I exclaimed.

The effigy burned down to ashes, and Xemnas blinked. I grinned. "Alright! Time to walk on some coal, Demy!" I yelled excitedly. He stared. "You could've told me!" he moaned as he watched me raise the coals from below the stage.

"Aw, cheer up, Demyx. You'll get a year's supply of bottled water." Aura said, chuckling. "But I don't want to get burned!" Demyx wailed. I grinned. "No need to fear! I am here! Don't worry Demyx, I know the way!" I exclaimed.

He gasped. "You do?! How?!" he asked in amazement. I shrugged. "I read a lot of books. In one of them I found it. It said people who walked on coals often cover their feet with water. When they step on the coals, the water evaporates, creating a small barrier of sorts between your foot and the coals. That's all you have to do." I explained.

He hugged me. "Thank you so much!" he said in a grateful tone. He let go and took off his shoes, covering his feet with water. He beamed, and ran across the coals. "This doesn't hurt at all!" he yelled gleefully. He reached the end, and showed his feet. They weren't burned at all!" "Thank you, Myst! And now I'll get a year supply of bottled water!" Demyx cheered as he put on his shoes.

I quickly made the coals disappear. "Ok, next...oh crud..." I said in horror. Kairi and Xion paled. "PERVERT!" Aura yelled, throwing a pillow at the camera, knocking it off focus. "Aura! Ugh, kay gals, you have to do it." I said, wincing as I put the camera back into focus.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU SAY YURI WAS ALLOWED?!" Larxene screeched. I winced. "To be honest, I didn't think anyone was going to do that. As far as I have seen, there isn't a lot of fans of yuri." I said.

The two sighed and glanced at each other, then at their boyfriends. Sora smiled. "It's ok Kairi, I understand." He said. Riku smiled and pecked Xion on the lips. "Don't worry, I still love you." He said after they parted. She smiled, and faced Kairi.

They sighed, and I got out my stopwatch. "Ok, 15 seconds starting...3..." I said, watching as the two began to get closer to each other. "2..." Very close now. "1...NOW!" I yelled, and covered my eyes. They took a deep breath and kissed each other. I could only hear what was going on.

"OH MY GOSH!" Aura yelled. "...there is something wrong with that Yosuke..." David muttered. "Is it over yet?" Sora asked. I guess he covered his eyes too. "Please...time, hurry..." Riku muttered. "...we're gonna ignore this, pretend it's not even happening." Van stated, and I suppose the others nodded.

My stopwatch beeped, and I yelled, "STOP!" I uncovered my eyes and saw the two were gone. I frowned. "Where are they?" I asked. "They went to the bathroom to wash their mouths out." Aura explained and I nodded. "I see...seriously dude, not cool." I said as I shook my head.

"Ok, next person is Missstephano! Hey, she's a friend of Moony!" I exclaimed. "Oh no..." Axel muttered.

"Ellos mystery8icarus

My name is Miss stephano

And im a Friend of Moony, you might already know her :) she told me about your fanfiction, and i really Think its cool.

Im new on fanfiction, so i dont know much about things. But i must ask if i might could send some truth and dare? And if its OK, here is some truth and dare's:

1. Xemnas, read your dairy out loud, about last chapter, please!

2. Xemnas: are you a fan of Darth vader? :3

3. Sora, take a picture of you with a panda hat on, please

4. Demyx, sing the llama song!

5. To all the boys, tell about what you like about your girlfriend or who your intrested in. (if you have one..) :3

5. Naminé: thanks for drawing the soroku picture Moony gave me.

6. Roxas: give a lap dance to a person of Myst choice

To Myst, thanks alot, your fanfiction is just Way to awesome, Heyy! Roxas

...Im your biggest fangirl ever...and you are hot on the picture...*nosebleed!*"

"Sure you can! Anyone can, if they have an account at least! Welcome aboard!" I exclaimed as Kairi and Xion came back, wincing. Aura grinned. "Ooh, Roxas! ~ You got a fangirl! ~" she teased. He reddened. "Oh man." he muttered.

Xemnas sighed, and got it out. "One: It's a journal, and two: this is what it says: 'Dear JOURNAL, today was excruciating. It turns out it was the one known as Myst's birthday, but we still did truth/dares. I myself was forced to do the cinnamon challenge, which still burns as I write this, then Riku shoved a rabbit into my cloak! The horrid thing scurried all over me, and I collapsed from terror when it finally cam out. As I came to, I was pushed into a pit of tigers with fangs as hard as diamonds, among other things! They bit me all over, and I still feel the pain! Finally, I was forced endure everyone calling me that horrid nickname. I am glad it is over...for now.'

Everyone laughed. "Too funny..." I said. Xemnas scowled. "No, I am not a fan of him!" he yelled. "'Luke, I am your father'." Aura said in a deep voice, breathing like him. We all laughed. Sora beamed. "Ok! Um, can I have a panda hat?" he asked me, and I nodded as I handed him one.

He put it on. "Ok, I'm ready!" He said, grinning, and I got out my camera. "Ok, say...cheese!" I said as I snapped a photo. Sora beamed. "Cheese!" he said. When I took it, he came over to look. I grinned. "Heh, you look nice with the panda hat, Sora." I remarked. He patted it. "Yeah...I'll keep it on!" he exclaimed as he sat back down.

I grinned. "Ok, Demyx, sing!' I exclaimed. He laughed. "I like that song!" he exclaimed. He then got out his sitar and started to sing, really fast.

"**Here's a llama there's a llama and another little llama fuzzy llama funny llama Llama llama duck."**

"**Llama llama cheesecake llama tablet brick potato llama Llama llama mushroom llama Llama llama duck."**

"**I was once a treehouse I lived in a cake but I never saw the way the orange slayed the rake I was only three years dead but it told a tale and now listen, little child to the safety rail." **

"**Did you ever see a llama kiss a llama on the llama Llama's llama tastes of llama Llama llama duck..."**

Demyx just kept singing like that, saying llama many times and many random things. By the time he finished, he was out of breath while everyone stared at him. "...what the heck was that?" Aura asked.

"The llama song. Can we move on?" Demyx asked, panting. I nodded, mystified at how he sang so fast and so high. Sora beamed. "Oh, Kairi is super nice, and she's so kind to anyone who needs help!" he exclaimed.

"Xion is very strong, and very determined toward her goals." Riku said, hugging her. "Namine is sweet, and very kind." Roxas said, also hugging his girlfriend. "Aqua always tries her best, and always tries to protect her friends." Terra replied, smiling at Aqua, who smiled back.

Axel thought for a moment. "Well, there's no one I like right now, but I guess my ideal girl would be a good kisser, but can still break a bone if she needs to." He said. I laughed dryly. "Oh, the irony..." I said. "Uh, what irony?" Axel asked. "Oh, nothing..." I said, hiding a grin.

"I don't like anyone now, but she must like music and water and swimming and be fun, and outgoing and other stuff!" Demyx exclaimed. "There isn't anyone in my interest, but I suppose she would be intelligent, and quiet, along with being a deep thinker." Zexion stated.

"I cannot like." Xemnas merely said. Vexen shrugged. "Hmm...I haven't really thought of it. Let me think about it." Repliku said. Van sighed. "Moon can be annoying at times, but she is very sweet, and protective of her family and friends. She's determined." He said, blushing.

I grinned, and looked at Ven. "I already said mine before, I think." he said, and I nodded. Namine blinked. "Oh, you're the friend! Well, I'm glad you like it!" she exclaimed. Sora and Roxas stared at the camera. "Why?/WHY?!" Sora asked, pouting while Roxas yelled angrily.

"Nooooooooo way! There's no way I'm doing that! See ya!" Roxas yelled, and he ran into The Room of Terror. I facepalmed as I heard his screams. "Might as well, I'm not sure who I would've picked." I confessed.

Aura grinned. "Ok, next up we have...Kagaminelover657! Well, you have to admit, it was written awesomely." She commented.

"Aw, thanks for the comment! I'm glad you liked my story! :) Yeah just before I get to my truth/dares there are a few things I'd like to say to the characters... *evil smirk*

Xemnas: Lol! "Mansex"... XD No matter how many times I went over that bit I couldn't stop laughing! It's a shame you weren't around to be tortured enough by that! Oh well! :D And that game scarred you!? Really!? You, the leader of Organisation XIII and Xenahort's Nobody!? Well then again, it left me creeped out for two days but I don't know why! *shrugs*

Namine/Kairi: Aw, that bit when you two hugged made me smile! :) And I know how you guys felt after reading that. I mean, don't get me wrong it was good but Namine was made out to be VERY evil... A bit too evil and sinister for my liking... But yeah still a good fic anyway! :) Oh and well done Namine for winning the archery contest! Lol!

Vanitas: *raises eyebrow* I do know your name doofus! I just chose to annoy you! *evil smirk* And how could you not find that game creepy!? :O Meh, whatever you're no fun! :P

Truth:

Vanitas: Yeah thought I'd torture you some more by asking you a question! :P Do you really hate everyone or is there someone you're particularly fond of?

Xemnas: What do you think of Organisation XIII as a whole?

Roxas, Axel, Xion, Zexion and Demyx: What do you think of Xemnas? (And don't worry if he gives you a threatening glare to quieten you, ignore him. I have Xenon and Emily on standby! ;) Haha!)

Repliku: If Vexen was here now, what would you say to him?

Dares:

Roxas, Axel, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Namine, Repliku and Xion: I don't know if you guys will want to do this or not but I dare you guys mentioned to drag Xemnas into the Room of Terror! Mwhahahaha! XD Nah, I'm joking! I don't think that's allowed! Well ok if you aren't allowed to drag him there (this is a backup!), I dare you to drag him and dump him in a swimming pool filled with sharks; however if you can, it's the Room of Terror!

"Namine: (Whisper this to her!) Face paint Demyx while he's asleep! *snickers* I'll let you choose a humilating face of your choice to paint on him. :) Just pick something he won't like!

Kairi: (Myst, you might need to whisper this to Kairi so the others don't hear!) You have to trick the Kingdom Hearts cast into thinking there is a deadly disease called "Heartlophobia" going around. (For more info on that fake disease I suggest you check out my fanfiction "Connecting Hearts" to help you but change the bit about the Heartless and blame someone like Xemnas for bringing in the disease! XD)"

"Vanitas: I dare you to dance around in a pink ballerina outfit and sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" five times! Nah, that's a bit too much... Make that four! :P Yeah, that's what happens when you shout at me "Vani"! XD

Well that's all from me! And hi to those I haven't mentioned in this! Good luck with the dares! :)"

"Dude, it's obvious it's Moony!" Aura exclaimed and Van glared at her. She shrugged. "What? It's true." She said. He sighed, but stayed silent. "I believe it as a group of individuals that were created as I was, united for one goal: Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas answered in a monotone voice. "PLEASE DON"T START A SPEECH RIGHT NOW THEY"RE SUPER LONG!" I yelled in panic.

He humphed at my interruption. "Fine. Continue." He said, and I sighed in relief. "Well, guys, what do you think of him?" I asked the people mentioned as Aura and David waved to the two ocs offstage-who waved back.

"He's...a monster." Roxas (who had returned in ripped clothing) answered hesitantly. "He's a vicious tyrant." Xion answered immediately. "He's a psycho." Axel stated. "He's a power hungry fool!" Demyx exclaimed, and I shot a glare at Aura, who was about to play the song. She laughed nervously, and backed away from the boom box.

"He is...determined. Very determined." Zexion answered. Xemnas nodded in approval at that. Repliku glanced at Vexen. "Um...he's here now...so I'll just say it. Why did you let them wipe my memory?!" he yelled. Vexen winced. "I didn't want to, really! But it was best at the time." He said.

The eight mentioned either grinned, blinked and then smiled, or suddenly had a mischievous look in their eyes. They looked at me, and I nodded, grinning. Xemnas's eyes widened. "Wait a second-" he yelled but was cut off by Sora, Roxas, Axel, and Riku grabbing his arms and legs while the others supported from blow him. They slowly dragged him to the Room of Terror, and opened the door. "On the count of three!" Xion yelled. "1!" Kairi yelled. "2!" Namine exclaimed. "3!" everyone yelled, and threw him in there, and quickly closed the door. We heard screams from inside.

I ran up to Namine, and whispered to her what her dare was. She giggled, and nodded. We looked over at Demyx, who was asleep. I gave her a marker, and whispered, "Make a face that looks like this: XP the arrow is a beard." I explained as I drew it on a piece of paper.

She nodded, and went over to him. She began to draw on his face, making sure not to wake him up. Finally she finished, and stepped back so everyone could see. She had added a mustaches, and glasses to the design, and we all had to stifle a laugh. I then went over to Kairi and whispered to her what her dare was.

She grinned and nodded. She walked towards the others. "Hey guys! I don't feel well." she clutched her stomach. "I think I might have Heartlophobia." She said, eyes wide. Sora got up, concerned. 'What's Heartlophobia?" he asked. "It's a disease that's passed by a person. Someone here must've stood near me, and the little bug got passed on! Stay away, Sora! I don't want you to catch it! The symptoms are stomach feeling ready to explode-" she clutched her stomach again "unCONTROLLABALE SHOUTING!-" she shouted "and going insane! ~" Kairi yelled as she drooped to the floor and started twitching and moaning in pain. Demyx woke up, oblivious to the drawing on his face. "Huh?" he asked blearily.

Sora backed away and glared at everyone. "Ok, who gave it to her? Fess up, now!" he shouted. He then stared at me in suspicion. I immediately shouted, "OH NO! IT GOT TO ME!" and I fell to the ground, moaning in pain as I clutched my stomach. Everyone gasped. "Myst!" Aura shouted, running toward me.

I gave her a wink to show I was faking it, and she saw and hid a smile. "NO WAY! I GOT IT TOO!" she moaned, as she fell to the ground twitching. David ran over to her, and I guess she also winked at him, for he fell to the ground as well, clutching his head. "NO! IT GOT TO MY HEAD!" he screamed in agony. I glanced to see everyone starting to panic. Larxene got up and ran from everyone. "STAY THE HECK AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted. "RUN, RUN AWAY!" Demyx screamed, as he ran in the opposite direction.

Repliku got up and picked up Namine in a bridal style. "Come, Namine! We're getting out of here!" he yelled, running off with her. Roxas ran after them. "Hey! Let me come with my girlfriend!" he shouted.

The others who remained looked warily at each other. "Ok, we can do this the easy way-" Axel said, then summoned his chakrams. "-or the hard way." Riku summoned his Keyblade and got in front of Xion, who also had her Keyblade out. Sora glanced at Vexen, who shrugged, and Zexion, who sighed, Terra and Aqua, who were clutching each other and staring at us in horror, Ven, who looked panicked and didn't know what to do, and Van, who scowled, and shouted, "GUYS, THEY'RE JUST FAKING IT! LOOK AT THEM!"

Evryone looked over at us, and I started to laugh. Aura, David, Kairi and I just laughed as we got up. "Oh man! We got you good!" Aura exclaimed, high fiving with David. I grinned. "I can't believe we actually convinced you guys. We must be really good actors." I remarked.

As everyone came back (blushing in embarrassment and anger) Sora looked at Kairi. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "It was a dare, Sora. I'm sorry." Kairi said, hugging him. He hugged back. "It's ok. I forgive you." He said, smiling. Van stared at his dare. "No way." he merely said before heading to The Room of Terror.

I ignored him and smiled at the two as I got out the next letter. "Ok, we now have-OMG, it's cutenessfan19! Long time no see! ... or read, at least." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Truth:

To all girls: What's your favorite color?

To Sora: If you and Kairi weren't together, who would you go out with?

Dares:

To Riku and Terra: You two fight each other.

To all girls: Your turn to play Amnesia. ^^

I still love the fic, Mystery!"

"Aw, thanks! It means a lot to me. Well, gals, what is?" I asked them. "White." Namine said immediately. "Violet." Xion said, smiling. "Blue." Kairi answered, also smiling. "Indigo." Aqua replied. "Blue! It's awesome, right?!" Aura exclaimed to Kairi, who nodded. "Turquoise-type of blue. Ok, so Sora, who?" I asked, grinning.

He laughed nervously. "Um, I guess...Selphie. She can be fun at times, and almost as cheerful as me. But I always will like Kairi more." He said, smiling at her. She hugged him.

I fist pumped. "FIGHT! Everyone to the stadium!" I ordered as I transported everyone to the mentioned place. Xion and Aqua were with me in the box, and I yelled, "ALRIGHT! This time we have two pretty awesome fighters face off against each other! What's more, they have a bit of a history, with one inspiring the other! Here are our opponents!"

"He comes from his home world Destiny Islands! He is a Keyblader, and though he was supposed to wield the Kingdom Key Keyblade, he fell into darkness and so his heart grew weak. But! He learned to fight and become immune to it, and can wield his Keyblade, The Way to Dawn! He once was trapped in the Realm of Darkness, but managed to get out. He chooses not to walk the path of darkness, or the path of light. He chose to walk the road of dawn! Here he is-RIKU!" Xion yelled, and Riku came out and gave the camera a piercing stare.

"He comes from the world once known as The Land of Departure! He was one of three apprenticed to the legendary Master Eraqus! ("May he rest in peace." she muttered.) He used to follow Master Xehanort's ways, though, believing it was the right way. He tried to become a Keyblade Master, but failed when it revealed there was too much darkness in his heart. He soon fell to darkness, and for a while couldn't come back. But! He has now managed to come back, and find and protect his friends. He is of strength, and can use Earthshaker, his Keyblade! Here he comes- TERRA!" Aqua announced and Terra came out and nodded to the camera.

"Ok, ready? 3, 2, 1...GO!" I yelled, and they charged toward each other. They held each other at bay for a couple of moments, then Terra proceeded to downward slash at Riku's head. Riku managed to dodge it however, and spin-slash at Terra's chest, who winced in pain.

Terra shouted, "METEOR!" A huge orange meteor then appeared from the sky and exploded into pieces as it fell on Riku. Riku moaned n pain. "Ok...that was epic!" I exclaimed. But Riku managed to retaliate by shouting, "DARK AURA!" The attack was enough to make Terra filch and stumble.

Terra was able to dodge a slash from Riku and stab his side. Riku yelped, making Xion gasp. "He'll be ok, right?!" she asked me, worried. I nodded. "He can use Curaga, right? And besides, afterwards, all injuries will heal." I said. Riku then did a Strike Raid, but Terra managed to duck and dodge it. Finally, Terra shouted, "CHAOS BLADE!" and he ran through Riku, teleporting between strikes that dealt extreme power, until Riku couldn't take it anymore. He yelped, and fell to the ground.

"AND TERRA IS THE WINNER! GO TERRA!" Aqua shouted in victory. I laughed at her expression, and transported us out of there. "Ok, that was funny on how you said that, Aqua." I remarked, making her smile.

Terra came up to Riku. "Good match." He said, holding a hand out. Riku glanced at it, then nodded and took it. "Good match." He repeated, smiling. "Oh! It's our turn? Ok..." Namine said, and looked at Roxas. "Do you know who I am?" she asked. "You're a special person." Repliku answered, causing Roxas to glare at him.

It went on like that, until they managed to get them to 'remember.' Kairi said, "My name is Kairi, I am from Destiny Islands, and I can use the Destiny's Embrace Keyblade. I am 16 years old, I have a boyfriend named Sora, who can also use the Keyblade and is very cheerful, a best friend named Riku, who can use a Keyblade as well, and once fell into darkness but came back, and who has a girlfriend named Xion. I am one of the Princesses of Heart, 7 maidens who have a heart of pure light."

"My name is Namine, I am a Nobody, a being who has no heart of their own and so cannot 'feel'. I appear to be 15. My Somebody is a girl named Kairi, who can use the Keyblade and is a Princess of Heart, 7 maidens who have a heart of pure light. I am able to twist the chains of memories, specifically those of a boy named Sora, another who can use the Keyblade, who is Kairi's boyfriend and the Somebody of Roxas, my boyfriend and another Nobody who can also use the Keyblade-two of them, in fact. I come from Castle Oblivion." Namine said, blushing at everyone's stares at her.

Aqua then announced, "My name is Aqua, I come from The Land of Departure, and was one of three apprenticed to Master Eraqus, who is now dead. I can use the Rainfell and Master Keeper Keyblades and am very good with magic. I have a boyfriend named Terra, who can also use a Keyblade and once fell to darkness, and wasn't able to return for a while but now has. I have a best friend named Ventus who can use a Keyblade as well, and who is the fastest in our group. He has a dark half named Vanitas, who is sadistic and cruel in many ways and who can use the Keyblade, being apprenticed to Master Xehanort."

"My name is Xion, I am No. 14 in the Organization, and I am able to use a Keyblade. However, I am truly a Replica of both Sora and Roxas, which is why I am able to use one. My boyfriend is Riku, who once fell into darkness but came back, and who is best friends with Sora, and is also able to use a Keyblade. My best friends are Axel, No. 8 in the Organization, called 'The Flurry of Dancing Flames' and able to control fire, use chakrams as weapons, and controls the Assassin Nobodies, and Roxas, No. 13 in the Organization, called 'The Key of Destiny', who is able to control light and use the Keyblade-two of them-like myself, and who controls the Samurai Nobodies. In a way, my 'father' is Vexen, No. 4 in the Organization, called 'The Chilly Academic', my 'brother' is Repliku, another Replica, who replicates Riku, and my 'half brother' named Zexion, No. 6 in the Organization, called 'The Cloaked Schemer.'" Xion said, wincing at the last part. The three sighed.

"Alright, my turn! The name's Aura, I'm 16, and I can also use the Keyblade! Yeah, that's right! It's called Abyssal Tide, and I'm very fast. I am also awesome with fire magic, and Strike Raids. I'm not gonna reveal more cause that will give too much away." Aura said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "My name is mystery8icarus, or mystery or even myst for short. I am an author/host, and I actually started writing even though I've been around for a year as a reviewer, and 5 months with an account. I usually hang around the Kingdom Hearts, Super Smash Bros., Kid Icarus, Legend of Zelda and Sonic the Hedgehog fandoms. Lately it's the last one. I've just turned 13, and...I think that's it." I said, shrugging.

"Moving on, we next have...OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE BACK! SHE"S ALIVE!" I cheered. "Who?" David asked. "Why, HiminaChanTteba, of course!" I said, beaming.

"I AM BACKK! I MISS YOU ALL! TTATT

RIKUUU-CHAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

ROXYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 

MMMAANNNNSSSSSSSSSEXXXXXXX

VVVVVVVVEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNN

VAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNYYYYYYY YYY

MYYYYYYYYSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTT

AND OTHERS! I MISS YOU ALL TTATT

And you miss me too, right, AXEL!? *smirk*

Truths :

- to Riku ; I AM NOT 13 TTATT I'm younger than Myst XP

- to Myst ; I made a birthday present for you :3 but it will be late ;_; sorry (/_ _)/

- to Axel ; which one is scarier? Me or ghost? XD

- to Vanitas ; what will you do if you see the future when Ventus turned into a girl and you married Ventus? XDD

Dare :

- to My Dear Axel ; Do fan service in room of terror :)

- to My Dear Axel (again 8D) ; Run around the room for 10 times, and there will be 50 dogs chasing you so you will not stop running 8D after running 10 times, the dog are gone :3

- to Riku ; PUNCH AXEL!

- to Sora ; KICK AXEL!

- to Ventus ; SLAP AXEL!

- to Roxas ; .. KISS AXEL ON THE CHEEK! #Lol

- to Vanitas ; CHOKE AXEL!

That is all for now ~ X3"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I LOVE THIS GIRL! NOT LIKE IN YURI, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Aura exclaimed, laughing. Axel paled. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" he wailed, looking ready to panic. "Wait, I need popcorn! I have to see this!" Larxene exclaimed.

Riku chuckled. Then he blinked. "Wait...you're younger then Myst? Ok...either 12 or 11." He decided. I grinned. "YAY! Don't worry, I can wait!" I exclaimed. Axel stared at the camera. "You. Definitely you." He said, and Larxene laughed. "That's just too funny!" she said, still laughing.

Vanitas stared at the camera like whoever he was looking at had gone insane. "Kill him before that happens." He answered, making Ven pale and laugh nervously. Axel wailed, "BUT I DON"T WANNA-AHHH!" he yelled as Aura and David threw him in the Room of Terror. Aura shouted, "Remember-do fan service!"

I grinned. "I've missed her. It just wasn't the same..." I said. Zexion narrowed his eyes. "Wait...were you holding off until she could give you her truth/dares?" "NO!...maybe..." I said quietly. Van facepalmed. "Are you serious? You kept us waiting for a week! A WEEK!" he shouted. "Hey! It was also cause people send a lot of truth/dares. They have to read/watch you do each one...that is, if you chose to do it. It takes a while, and I have a life too!" I protested.

Axel came out, wincing. He glanced at the dogs. "Oh NOOOOOO!" he screamed as he started running. We watched him run around. "Roxas-" Axel yelled as he passed by "Xion-" he said as he passed by again, "Namine-" he said, passing by AGAIN, "Help me!" he yelled as he passed by the fourth time. "Sorry, no can do, bud! Besides, you got four down already!" Roxas yelled.

Axel groaned and we watched him until he finished all 10 laps. The dogs just disappeared as he panted. "Thank Heartless...that's over..." he moaned. I made a worried smile. "Um, Axel, you do remember the other dares, right?" I asked. He stopped, and stared at the people who were dared. "Please, everyone! Have mercy!" he wailed.

Riku shrugged. "Sorry." He said as he punched him in the gut. Axel moaned in pain. "Dude, your arm is like a rock!" he yelled. Sora winced, and covered his eyes. "Sorry, I have to!" he yelled as he kicked Axel, who yelped. Ven facepalmed. "Are you serious? Fine...sorry." he said as he slapped Axel really hard. Axel yelped again.

"WHAT?! CAN I JUST STAB HIM OR SOMETHING?!" Roxas yelled angrily. Axel started at him angrily. "Dude!" he yelled. "Don't tell me you want a kiss from me!" Roxas shouted, facepalming. "Well no, but stabbing? Was that necessary?!" Axel asked.

"Dude, just kiss him on the cheek! It'll take like 2 seconds." Aura said, exasperated. Roxas huffed, and quickly pecked Axel on the cheek. "There! I'm not doing it again!" he yelled, while Axel facepalmed. Van grinned, and immediately grabbed Axel's neck and started to choke him. Larxene, who had been watching all this time, burst out laughing. "This is PRICELESS!" she yelled, laughing insanely.

Axel gasped out, "You can let go now." Van grinned, and tightened his hold. "I don't know...it'd be nice to finally get rid of you..." he said sadistically. "Van! Let go of him now! I am NOT dealing with a corpse here!" I yelled. "Yeah, we could do this the hard way-" Aura said, clenching her fists "-or the easy way." David said, glaring at Aura. Van scoffed, and let go of Axel, who gasped for breath. "Fine. You guys are no fun." He said.

I sighed in relief, and grinned at the camera. "I guess that's what happens when you decide to cheer on the fact Himi's gone. Ok, last one is from DeathOnWings1203! I actually read this before, so there's a reason why yours is last." I said, grinning.

" I now dub you the the Mistress of Awesomeness

Truths: 1. What is Everyone's Favorite video game.

2. How is all the couples doing?

Dares:1. All the Couples go on Dates!

2. Oc Fight! David Vs. Aura!

Its okay if you didn't do that one dare I forgot to put that in the original dares anyways

Also David! You-Know-Who is getting worried about you...

Till next time."

"AWESOME! I'M THE MISTRESS OF AWESOMENESS!...I hope I haven't lost it..." I muttered. David laughed nervously. "Oh, is she? Tell her I'm fine, and not to worry." He said. "Who?" Aura asked, and I shrugged, winking at the camera.

"Oh, um...Mariokart!" Sora shouted. "Let's see...Cooking Mama." Kairi replied. "Darksiders." Riku said. "Sonic Unleashed." Roxas said, shrugging. "Gardening Mama." Xion said, smiling. "Hmmm...Portal 2." Axel said, grinning. "Crafting Mama." Namine answered shyly.

"Hmm...Halo, I suppose. The first one." Terra said. "Nariko." Aqua said smiling. "Persona 4!" Ven exclaimed. "Gods of War." Vanitas said, grinning evilly. "I don't have one." Xemnas said flatly. "I do not either." Zexion said. "Where's my Water? I love that game!" Demyx exclaimed. "Um...I don't know. I never played one before." Repliku said, shrugging.

"Oh crud! I have a bunch...Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess! That was epic." Aura said, grinning. I sweatdropped. "Someone decided fast...oh, er..." I glanced at the others, and decided to say my second favorite. "Kid Icarus Uprising." I said, smiling. David laughed. "I have so much, I can't possibly choose!" he exclaimed.

"Ok! Next up!...how are you couples doing?" I inquired. "We're doing great!" Kairi said, smiling, while Sora nodded in agreement. "Oh, we're doing amazing!" Xion exclaimed as she leaned against Riku's shoulder, who smiled. "We are doing very well, thank you for asking." Aqua said as she and Terra smiled at the camera. "Oh, everything's fine!...except for the fact Repliku keeps being overprotective of Namine." Roxas muttered.

Namine frowned. "Roxas? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Huh? Oh, no, everything's fine!" he said, hugging her. "Ugh, all this cuddling makes me sick!" Larxene said, looking disgusted. "And that's why you'll never find love and be truly happy!" Aura said, glancing at her. Larxene huffed and glared at her, but stayed silent.

"Oh? Can we?!" Kairi asked, looking at me. I laughed and nodded. "It's a dare, you have to, right?" I said, and the couples smiled and left to go to their dates. "Ok! I hope they have fun...Oh my gosh, OC FIGHT!" I yelled, excited.

The two looked at each other. Aura grinned. "This is gonna be fun." She said. David nodded. "May the best oc win." He said. She nodded in agreement. "Ok, everyone to the stadium!" I said as I transported everyone back to the stadium. Raxua was in the box with me, while the other ocs were with the others in the bleachers.

I squealed, and yelled, "Ok! This has GOT to be the fight of the century! On this side, we have David, DeathOnWings1203's oc! He has wings, and can fly, but can also create and destroy anything with his mind-basically change reality! He got lots of training from different sources, and can use many weapons, including Oathkeeper and Oblivion! He can be tricky at times, but will he be tricky enough to defeat Aura?"

"On the other side, we have Aura, mystery8icarus's top oc. She can use the Abyssal Tide Keyblade and magic, but is most skilled with fire magic. She is very fast, not to mention very agile, and in my opinion, her cockiness gets her into too much trouble.-" "Hey!" "-she is, however, a tough opponent to bring down. But can she bring down David?" Raxua asked, ignoring Aura.

I grinned. "FIGHTERS, SUMMON YOUR WEAPONS! I always wanted to say that." I said, squealing. David nodded and summoned Oathkeeper while Aura grinned and summoned Abyssal Tide. "GET INTO STANCES!" Raxua shouted, and David took off his jacket and let out his wings, holding Oathkeeper, while Aura held Abyssal Tide in one hand facing David, legs bent a little as if ready to run, and a hand out for balance and to do magic.

"READY!" They narrowed their eyes at each other and nodded. "SET!" They tensed, though Aura's mouth twitched into a grin."...GO!" I yelled, and Aura shouted, "DAVID!" David shouted back, "AURA!"

"DAVID!"

"AURA!"

"DAVID!"

"AURA!"

"DAVID!"

"AURA!"

"DAAAAAAVVVIIID!"

"AUUUUUURRRA!"

"ITS ON!" they shouted, and with that, they charged at each other. Aura immediately dodged David's slash and jumped off the wall, performing a kick drill into him. He grunted, and flew upwards. (You know, a song would be good here...)

_Boss Fight __**1**__-Kid Icarus Uprising _

(There we go! Listen! It makes it more epic!) "WHITE FLAIR!" he shouted, aiming a huge flame from one of his hands at Aura. It was so hot it appeared white. Aura back flipped to avoid the attack. "You play with fire too? Fine, but I've got a few tricks as well!" Aura shouted, grinning.

She then shouted, "FIRAGA!" and shot a huge fireball at David. It was larger then usual. He dodged it, but it singed his hair a little. He grinned and stopped for a moment, thinking. Aura frowned, and stepped forward-to be blasted off her feet. "WHOA!" she shouted skidding on her back before flipping onto her feet.

"Wow! He must've created trip mines on the ground. Clever." I said, impressed. Aura huffed. "Ok, if I can't fight on the ground-" she grinned at David "-then I'll fly as well!" And with that, she jumped from ledge to ledge, then shouted, "AEROGA!" and aimed at the ground as she jumped out into the open. A huge whirlwind then appeared below her, pushing her up until she was at David's level. She was floating on air.

She pulled out her Keyblade and grinned. "Ok, now we're fighting!" she said. He chuckled as he charged at her. "Well, I have to admit, it takes skill to be able to fly without wings." He said as he slashed at her. She blocked his strikes and shouted, "SPARKGA!" As crystals and beams of light spun around her, knocking David back and forth in pain, she shrugged. "Hey, I had help." She said.

"Hmm. That may be so, but it's up to you to put it to use, right?" David commented as he shot at Aura with bullets from a .45 Magnum revolver he created. She bit her lip as she dodged the bullets. "True..." She then grinned and shouted, "FIRE WINDMILL!" She flew toward David, spinning her Keyblade which was covered in fire. She charged into his chest and he yelped in pain.

He dismissed the revolver and shouted, "FULL SALVO!" Missiles upon missiles were then launched at Aura, who gasped. She put on a determined look, and started to dodge and block them. She had to perform flips, ducks, turns and other acrobatic feats to not get killed. There were however some few lucky shots that hit her, and she yelped in pain at each one of those.

David flew in and slashed at her side. She yelped as she lost her balance and fell to the ground, her wound reopening at the hit. David flew after her, probably to catch her, but she flipped and turned the impact into a somersault, coming up standing on her feet. She clutched her side, and winced.

"Dang...you reopened that old wound...but I won't give in!" she yelled, making a cocky smile. She yelled, "CURAGA!" and managed to heal her wound for the time being. She then rushed forward at him and slashed furiously, showing no mercy. She jumped up, and shouted, "FURY OF FLAMES!" Her Keyblade charged up with fire, and she aimed and landed on him, creating a shockwave that burned him immensely from the fire it created.

As it died away, she proceeded to slam his wings together when he was vulnerable. David screamed in pain. Aura jumped away and shouted, "ICEBREAKER!" His encasing in ice and burn of fire was enough to make him very weak with health.

Just as she was about to finish him, he shouted, "ZANTETSUKEN!" and slashed through Aura with Oathkeeper. The slash appeared, and Aura fell to one knee. "D-dang it..." she muttered, as she felt weaker-MUCH weaker-than before. He turned, to slash her down, but Aura saw this. She managed to get up, albeit limping, and turned to face him. It was obvious they both at the same health level now-very low.

She grinned weakly, and managed to wink and give a peace sign. "Who'll win?...STRIKE RAID!" she shouted, and with the last of her strength, summoned her Keyblade and threw it at David. David, who had been waiting for any attack, then shouted a battle yell, and created a bow and arrows and shot at Aura as he got hit.

The arrow hit Aura at the same time, and as she caught her Keyblade, all was silent and still. Everyone was looking on in suspense. "The suspense is killing me..." I muttered, wide eyed. They stared at each other, and then...

_Music stops_

The two groaned and fell to the ground at the same time. Aura's Keyblade clattered onto the ground as it disappeared, while David's did the same. Feathers from David's wings littered the ground, while there were scorch marks on the walls from Aura's fire shockwave.

Everyone was silent as they looked at the two unconscious fighters. "...it looks like...it's a draw. Both won, and both lost at the same time." I said, blinking. Raxua sighed as she saw me in shock, and grabbed the remote and got everyone out and back to the stage.

"Nurses!" she shouted and nurses came and carried the two out to the infirmary. Just then the couples came back, laughing. They stopped when they saw us in shock and silence. "...um...did we miss something?" Sora asked, looking worried. "Where are David and Aura?" Xion asked.

As the others got out of their shock and started to explain what had happened, I looked at the camera and managed a smile. "Okay, that's all we have, so join us next time on Another Kingdom Hearts ToD!...that was intense..." I muttered as the screen went black.

**Ok, remember when I said my longest was at 19 pages? I take it back. THIS WAS 28 PAGES! THAT'S ALMOST 10 PLUS! At times like these, I wonder just how the HECK I was able to write that much. Sigh...anyway, David and Aura will be fine, they just need to rest a bit. Oh, and I don't own Kid Icarus-you know, the music? Yeah...so, until next time, Read and Pm!**


	16. Where Kairi is sad

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**Hello, one and all! Last chapter was pretty hilarious, I have to agree. I actually kept laughing while I was writing it! So anyway, let's get on to the show!**

**Disclaimer: *bored voice* I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything mentioned in this fic from the real world. There, happy?**

"Hi guys!" I shouted, waving to the camera. "Today we are gonna do the usual! We're just waiting for-oh! There you two are!" I exclaimed as I looked and saw David and Aura coming on the stage.

They looked fine, Aura just had a bandage wrapped around her stomach, along with her arm covered in bandages. One of David's eyes was covered in a bandage, along with his wings, put in splints. They both had a bunch of bruises and limped, but otherwise were fine.

Aura grinned at the camera. "Yes, its true-WE'RE STILL ALIVE!" she shouted. David shook his head. "Aura, are you sure we should be here? Maybe we should still rest." He said, but Aura shook her head. "Nuh-uh! I'm not missing out on this!" she exclaimed.

"You know, I can record the episode/chapter, and you can watch it." I said a little worried. "It won't be the same! I don't know about you David, but I'm staying here." Aura retorted, and sat down in her seat. David threw his arms up in defeat, and sat down beside her.

I shrugged. "Ocs will be ocs." I said as I pulled out the first letter. "Ok! First one we have is from DeathOnWings1203! I KNOW RIGHT?! That battle was totally epic." I said.

"Oh boy he over did it again.

Eh he will be fine after all he was built tough.

Truths: /Aura how does it feel to fight someone who is actually a challenge?

2. Where did you couples go on the dates?

Dares:1. mystery8icarus if you haven't shown the couples the fight (I know that you recorded it) show them now.

2. Roxas I remembered the perfect song for you to sing to Namine its Oklahoma-Texas Line by Rascal Flatts.

You haven't lost the title don't worry.

David I actually am restraining You-Know-Who Because she is freaking out over here about you.

Well thats it for now."

I fist pumped. "YAY!" I cheered. David laughed nervously. "Is she? Hey, you do realize I'm ok, right?!" he said toward the camera. "There is no need to worry. I am FINE!" he said. Aura smirked. "Girlfriend?" she asked and David shook his head. "NO! She's not my girlfriend..." he muttered. I smiled. "I have a feeling you didn't convince her, David." I said. "She is like that..." David muttered.

Aura grinned. "It was awesome. I mean, it's fun to bash down and kill Heartless, but after a while it just gets BORING, you know?" David smiled. "It was...pretty interesting. I mean, it actually surprised me when she managed to 'fly' without any wings. It felt...refreshing, to face someone of equal power." He answered. "Same here." Aura said.

The others, who hadn't spoke until now, smiled. "Oh, Riku and I went to Destiny Islands. We went to the beach, actually the spot where we officially met, and..." Xion blushed. Riku grinned. "And we shared a Paopu fruit." He said, hugging Xion.

All the girls (even Larxene!) went "Awwwwwww!" Namine smiled. "Roxas took me to Twilight Town, and there we went to the Summer carnival. It was so much fun, especially when we got on the Ferris Wheel!" she said. Aura grinned. "Oooooh..." she said, and Roxas glared at her.

"Terra took me to Castle of Dreams, and there we dressed and went to a ball where anyone could come. It was romantic during the waltz." Aqua said, blushing as Terra smiled.

"Sora and I decided we would go to Atlantica and attend a concert. Oh, Ariel's voice was amazing!" Kairi exclaimed. She then smiled. "But what was better was that Sora actually was able to go up on the stage, and he sang to a song to me! Oh, isn't that sweet?" she squealed as she hugged Sora, who smiled and hugged back.

I smiled, and then grinned. "DOW, you know me too well! Alright, let's all see the fight again! In Hi Def." I exclaimed as I made the TV come down. "Wait, I need popcorn." Aura said, as she ran to get it. When she came back, the video started.

We all watched as Aura and David duked it out in air and on land. Sora blinked in surprise when he saw the white flames come from David's hand. Kairi gasped when she saw Aura get blasted away by the trip mines, but sighed in relief as she saw her get back up.

Riku blinked and looked impressed when he saw David summon the missiles. Of course, seeing Aura fall to the ground kinda made Aqua and Namine panic, but were relieved when she landed safely.

Roxas facepalmed as Aura gave David and the camera a wink and a peace sign, but Terra and Xion shouted, "OH WOW!" as they saw Aura do the fire shockwave. They were literally on the edge of their seats as the two on screen shot the final blow on each other.

They blinked and gasped they fell on the ground, marking the end of the video. Aura, who had finished her popcorn, frowned. "Man...I KNEW I looked weird when I did that –with the peace sign and wink? Yeah...that was just random." She commented.

Sora blinked. "Wow...we really missed out on it." he said, and the other couples nodded. I grinned as I got out the karaoke machine and searched for the song. "Alright, Roxas, time to sing!" I exclaimed as I found the song, gave him a microphone, and hit Play.

Immediately, a drum and guitar started to play along with a violin in the background, with a country feel to it. Roxas started to sing.

"**She got an old dog, it don't like me much. That thing starts to bark his head off, every time we touch."**

"**Sittin' on the porch, listenin' to the radiooo. We sing every single song we know, even the ones we don't."**

Roxas walked toward Namine and held her hand. **"She moves a little closer, she puts her hand in mine. Oh what I wouldn't give to stop the hands of time!"**

"**She got long blonde hair, and big blue eyes. I got all I ever need, when that girl is by my side."** Roxas sang this while looking at Namine, who blushed.

"**Everything I love, is there inside, a little brick house on the Oklahoma-Texas liiiine." **

"**She got a part time job, at the Tasty Freeze. She took the weekend off, to spend a little bit of time with me."**

"**I got an old car, and we drove to the edge of town. We stopped by Old Man Miller's farm, just to watch the world spin around."** He smiled as he sang the next line.

"**She moves a little closer, she puts her lips to mine. And funny how the good Lord outdoes himself sometimes!" **Namine blushed harder.

"**She got long blonde hair, and big blue eyes. I got all I ever need, when that girl is by my side."**

"**Everything I love, is there inside, a little brick house on the Oklahoma-Texas liiiine."**

"**Everything, I love, is there inside, a little brick house with the black top dive, big o' tree, names carved in the side!"** Namine smiled.

"**Long blonde hair, and big blue eyes! I got all I ever need, when that girl is by my side!"**

"**Everything I love, is there inside, a little brick house on the Oklahoma-Texas-Little brick house on the Oklahoma-Texas liiiine. Ooh, here they come..."**

"**She got long blonde hair, and big blue eyes! Everything, I loveee..."**

"**Everything I love, is there inside a little brick house on the Oklahoma-Texas lineeeee."**

As the song's music faded away, Namine came over to him and kissed him on the lips. Everyone either clapped or whistled. I laughed. "Oh, that's sweet! And you're right, DOW-it is perfect for them!" I exclaimed.

Aura sighed. "I wonder if I will ever find Mr. Right..." she said wistfully. "If you do, I would like to meet him so I can ask just how can he deal with you!" Raxua shouted from above the stage. Aura frowned. "Very funny, Raxua! But really, that wasn't necessary!" she shouted back.

I rolled my eyes at them and looked at the next letter. "Ok! Next up is Kagaminelover657! Oh, this is gonna be good..." I said, grinning.

"Pfft, hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! Haha! Haha! *coughs* *still laughing* I'm sorry, give me a sec! XD *takes a deep breath* *exhales*

Everyone: Oh my god that was damn hilarious! I'm sorry but I can't believe you all fell for the disease! Even Larxene re-acted what she did in "Connecting Hearts" and ran away! Hahahahahaha! Kairi, Myst, David and Aura, kudos to you! That was brill acting! *thumbs up* You got all the symptons right, well except the Heartless but there were no Heartless around so it wouldn't have worked anyway!

Vanitas: I somehow guessed you would choose the Room of Terror over my dare but then again I don't blame you; however I would have rather embarrassed myself than go in there! X_X

Roxas, Xion, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Sora, Axel & Repliku: Whoo! Good job with that! Mansex got what he deserved! XD That and the "Heartlophobia" thing is the reason why I was laughing so hard!

Namine: Nice choice with the drawing! I can't believe Demyx went the whole episode without realising the drawing was on his face! I should have asked to take a photo of it so it could be shown to him... Oh well! Still nice job! :D

Larxene: Oh great, you're here... -_- Yes, if you haven't already noticed I'm not a big fan of you at all. Well, your personality I'm not a big fan of but you get the point; although I'm kinda glad you're here because I can finally torment you! *evil smirk*

Truth:

Vexen: Hm, what to say to you... Aha! I know! I came across a fanfiction a good while back about you creating a hell of a lot of clones of yourself. If you really did clone yourself tons of times, how would you treat these clones and what would you make them do? I'm just testing to see if it matches the way they're treated in the fanfiction.""(Myst, I'll tell you what happens but don't tell Vexen until he explains himself. He treats them very horribly. If they come out as defaults or don't do as they are told they get incinerated... X_X. He only somewhat trusted one of them but i forgot the number of the replica...)"

"Repliku: Hm... Do you get tired of people calling you Repliku all the time? If you do, what name would you choose for yourself? Cause I believe that even though you're a replica of Riku, you are still you technically so you deserve to have your own identity. :)

Dares:

Larxene: Hey Larxene... *evil grin* I dare you to stay silent through the whole chapter/episode! Let's see how big you are now without being able to insult anyone, or even talk for that matter! XD Oh and also for a dare that involves Namine and a few others as well, I dare her to be tied to a large target board.

Namine: Now I think it's time for revenge, don't you think? You're probably going to like what I'm gonna say next... I dare you to use a paintball gun and shoot Larxene while she's tied to the target! XD Mwhahahahaha! After what she did to you Namine, I think she deserves your revenge, don't you agree?

Everyone: Right this dare is for everyone who hates Larxene! (Which I'm guessing is pretty much everyone!). This corresponds to Namine's dare as well. Once Namine has had her fun with the paintball gun (Ha! That rhymed! XD ... Sorry! Losing focus! X_X), everyone who hates Larxene has to grab a dodgeball and attack her with it while she is still tied to the target! XD Oh my god I'm so cruel sometimes it's unbelievable!

Ventus/Sora/Namine/Kairi/Repliku/Roxas: You guys heard of the game "BEN Drowned" before? My god, it's creepy stuff but it's very good! Yes it's another horror game but before you say anything I'm not gonna make you play it! It's impossible anyway because it's all on a site called "Within Hubris" but anyway, I dare you guys to pick any of the following fanfictions and read them: Your turn by The Lilac Pilgrim, elegy by RetroRebel85, ThereIsBeautyInYourSuffering by KQSimply, Played with you by Progeny Ex Machina, The Boy and The Beast by Lady Alzers and You shouldn't have done that... by yours truly! Lol! XD. I'm sorry I put mine in there but I was low on numbers! I picked the ones I read and thought were really good, which was five. So I decided to throw mine in there to make up the numbers! Lol! XD I'll allow you guys to choose which ones you want to read. Some are one-shots while others (like mine) aren't properly complete yet and are longer than a one-shot, almost like a proper story.

See what I did there? I copied the same format that Himi-chan did for her last dares but replaced Axel with Larxene (By the way, good to have you back! I was killing myself at how Axel was getting tortured! I felt sorry for him but it was damn hilarious!) so yeah I think Larxene has gained herself a very psychotic "fan" who likes to torture her... *evil smile* But Larxene if you change your ways I might reconsider the whole torturing thing... Well good luck with my dares and I apologise in advance to all doing them (except Larxene! :P). Oh and hi "Vani"! Hahaha! I had to add that bit on to annoy you I'm afraid! Until next time... From me and my ocs Emily, Xenon & Victoria (Victoria comes from the Kuroshitsuji section but she wanted to appear here anyway so I let her! :P), Adios Suckers! ;) (That is now offically my catchphrase!)."

"Wait, what?" Demyx said, and Aura gave him a mirror. He looked at his face and yelped. (That's right, people-an episode/chapter and A HALF, and he didn't even notice. Wow, Dem. And I thought I knew who was an airhead.)

"WHOA! When this did get on here?!" he asked, horrified. "Last chapter/episode." Van answered boredly. "WHAT! You mean-oh man! What if I can't get it off now?!" Demyx wailed. "Relax! I gave Namine a washable marker. It should wash off with water and soap." I said casually. Then I frowned. "At least, I'm pretty SURE I gave her a washable one and not a permanent one..." I said, and Demyx paled.

Axel grinned at Larxene. "Now you shall see and endure, what I have to go through with Himi!" he wailed the last part. Larxene scoffed. "Oh please, she's just bluffing." She said. "On the contrary, my not so friend." Aura said, grinning.

Vexen rubbed his chin in thought. "I suppose I would make them to help me with experiments I cannot do alone, and with those less intellectual then myself. I would treat them very well, giving them food and clothes and shelter." He answered, and I coughed to hide my laugh.

Repliku smiled. "Thank you for your consideration, and...part of me does not like it, but another does. I honestly don't know what name I would pick. Maybe..." He turned to me. "What's the worst name you have ever heard?" he asked me.

I laughed dryly. "Oh, well, it's not really a name, more like a nickname...but, the guy who is called it doesn't really like it." I said. "What was the name?" Xion asked. "Pittoo. See, the guy called 'Pittoo', he, um, he is like a darker half of another guy, who's name is Pit, and he doesn't like it cause, uh, he says it makes him sound like a second Pit, since he was like, this clone, that was created from the other guy's dark side, and, he doesn't want to admit he's a clone, so yeah..." I trailed off. The others stared at me. "I lost you after you said what the name of the other guy was." Aura stated.

I sighed. "Never mind. So, you're undecided, Repliku?" I asked, and he nodded. Larxene gasped. "No way will I be tied up to a-""HEY! Can't talk, remember Larxene?" Axel taunted as he and Riku dragged Larxene to the target board, and tied her on there. She glared at him, but stayed silent.

Namine blinked, then grinned mischievously. Aura came up to her and gave her a white paintball gun and two bags filled with paintballs. "Make it worth it. Have fun." She said, grinning. Namine nodded as she loaded the gun with paintballs.

She got in front of the board, and grinned at Larxene. Larxene panicked. "Uh, hey Namine, we're best friends, right? You don't want to shoot me with paintballs, right?" she asked, forcing on a smile. Namine shook her head, and aimed at Larxene. "PAYBACK TIME!" she yelled, and started shooting.

Larxene screamed as the paintballs landed...around her. She sighed, then smirked. "Hah! You missed me!" she said, to the sound of a paintball gun reloading. Namine started shooting again, and hit Larxene this time. Larxene screamed again as she was hit by the tiny colorful bullets.

Soon Larxene looked like a rainbow from all the paintballs. She sighed in frightened relief when Namine finished all of the paintballs. Namine sighed. "Now if only Marluxia were here so I could do this to him." She said, smiling.

Aura had laughed her head off the whole time. "Oh-man-I-got-it-all-on-TAPE!" she gasped out. I smiled. "Oh, Larxene, we're just getting started." I then pushed out a crate full of dodgeballs. "EVERYONE WHO HATES LARXENE, GRAB A DODGEBALL AND THROW IT AS HARD AS YOU CAN AT HER!" I shouted, and Larxene couldn't even gasp in horror as everyone grabbed a dodgeball and threw it at her.

By the time everyone had at least thrown a ball at her two times, Larxene had bruises all over and was unconscious. As David and Aura got her down, I shouted, "NURSES!" and so she went to the infirmary.

Namine high fived with Kairi. "Best two dares ever." She said, and Kairi nodded. The people mentioned looked at the list. "I say we read Your turn by The Lilac Pilgrim!" Sora said and the others nodded.

As they read, their eyes widened. Finally Namine said, "Oh my..." "Wooooow...I feel bad for that guy." Sora said. "Who?" Ven asked. "Jad." Sora said, and Ven nodded. "I agree." He said. Kairi exclaimed, "Let's forget we read that!" in a false cheery tone. The others nodded.

Van clenched his jaw, but remained silent. I got out the next latter. "Now we have the one and only HiminaChanTteba! Get ready, Axel." I said, grinning while he moaned.

"Ohohoho~ I feel so loved :'3 Nice job Axel and those who make Axel suffers ! BWAHAHAHA

Truths :

- to Riku ; Yessu I'm 11! 8D You're amazing. *throws chocolate*

- to Larxene ; Hey, wanna prank Axel together ? =w=)b

- to Roxas ; why do you want to stab Axel in the last chapter? :

- to Myst ; The gift is almost done ! X3 Maybe around 3 to 4 days I can finish it because I'm lazy :3 #kicked

- to Axel ; are you alergic to something? If yes, tell me =D

Dares :

- to Ventus ; I dare you to drink some kind of magic potion (?) that turned you into a girl 8D Let see what Vanitas react XD And you will turn back around 10 minutes later =w=

- to AXEL ; Sing and dance "I'm A Barbie Girl" -w-)/

I have no ideas now OAO

Sorry, and I am SOOO HAPPY WHEN AXEL SAY I'M SCARIER THAN A GHOST! XD

A little information about myself, many people tell me that I look like Sadako 8D"

"Yes, you are loved here." Aura said, grinning. "Really? Oh me want to see!" I exclaimed as I searched it up. I then frowned. "Oh man, that movie freaked me out!" I said as I closed the laptop.

Riku blinked. "Wow...oh, and thank you." He said, as he ate the chocolate. Larxene grinned. "Why of course." She said. Roxas groaned. "Great, you too?! Look, everyone had to do something violent to him and that was the first thing that popped into my head, ok?!" he yelled. "Ok, ok, calm down! We get it." I said, putting my hands up in defense.

I grinned. "Awesome! I can still wait...oh. Laziness. I understand." I said. Axel glared at the camera. "No, I'm not. But even if I were, I wouldn't tell you. I'm not giving you any ideas." He said.

Aura grinned, and whispered to the camera, "He's lying. He's allergic to peanuts. You're welcome." She backed away and grinned. Ven paled. 'No. No. Nonononononononononono I don't wanna die!" he shouted.

"Calm down! It's only going to last 10 minutes, sheesh." Aura said, as she gave him the potion. Ven took it, looked at it, glanced at Van and sighed. "Fine. I have a bad feeling about this..." he muttered as he drank it.

Remember when Ven described himself as a girl? I hope you do, cause all I can recall is him saying he was a beach girl or something. Wait...'wavy hair...flower in hair...sundress...sandals like Namine's...' that's all I can remember.

So, Ven turned like that, and blushed. "I'll be so glad when this is over..." she (XD) muttered. (For now, let's call Ven Aerora. Hey, it means the same thing, right?) Van stared at her. Then he facepalmed. "I can't believe this..." he muttered.

Aerora laughed nervously. "So...what are you gonna do now?" she asked in a high voice. "I am going to try to ignore this. Bye." He muttered as he looked away. Aerora turned and shrugged. I sighed. "Ah, might as well...Oh what! Aura, get the camera, this will be funny!" I exclaimed.

Axel paled. "What?! But you-fine. I'm gonna hate this..." he muttered as I gave him a microphone and hit Play. Ken and Barbie talked, then Axel started to sing.

"**I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic!** **You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, that is your creation."**

"**I'm a blond bimbo girl who lives in a fantasy girl. Dress me up, make it tight. I'm your darling, rock n' roll."**

Thriughout the song, Axel was red from embarrassment, while everyone was laughing. When he did the dance, I just fell on the floor and laughed until I couldn't breathe. Aura was recording the whole thing, but she had trouble trying to keep it on Axel since she was laughing so hard.

Finally it ended and Axel collapsed on his seat. "Shh. Hear that, guys?" he asked. David, who started to calm down, wiped a tear from his eye. "What?" he asked. "Oh nothing, just THE LAST PIECES OF MY DIGNITY SCREAMING IN PAIN AS THEY GOT BRUTALLY MURDERED!" Axel shouted before sobbing in despair.

I made a worried smile. "Um...yeah. Moving on, uh, we have truth/dares from-" I was interrupted by Moony running in and knocking down Vexen who was in her way and she ran up to me. She panted and gave me a piece of paper.

"Hey Myst here's my truth and dare's, I can't stay and chat because-" she was cut off by an angry mob who ran in and knocked down Vexen, who had just gotten up. Someone yelled, "GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE HOOLIGAN!" "Damn gotta run." Moony swore, then shouted, "YOU WILL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" She ran off in the opposite direction with the angry mob following.

I blinked in surprise, then looked at the paper. "Ok...might as well do hers." I said. "Uh...what the heck just happened?..." Roxas asked and Sora shrugged.

"Truth:

All: who do you hate the most?

Kairi: how do feel about having the damsel in distress role in the KH games

Axel and Roxas: Okay, I read somewhere that the producer of Kingdom Hearts was actually going to make you two a couple in the game, but, since Americans strongly dislike that, didn't do it. So what do you think about that?

Zexion: you just got Rick rolled and is it true that you read yuri?

Vani: we have a fan pairing... Omfg we have a FAN pairing! *creeped out* a fan pairing...*blush*

Mansex: have your mother never learned you to not play with fire old creep *gives sadistic smile* one day and i come and slaughter you to oblivion.

Larxene: my other favorite girl besides Aqua, welcome. So how is it to live as the only girl (besides Xion) in the org?

Dare's:

Vexen: Hey geezer read a Marvex story

Kairi: kiss a ugly frog and see if it's a prince, you are a "princess of heart" After all

Xion: get Xemnas to open a closet with a rapid teletubbie with a chainsaw ( yeah i'm on suger right now)

Sora: watch the Movie "the grudge"

Axel: dress up as a chainsaw murder and scare Xemnas like the little girl i know he is

Axel again: kiss larxene

Roxas: i see you meet my friend *grins* my idea for her to give you that dare"

Larxene by now had come back with a limp. She sat down in her chair, silent. She had a notebook and pen. She aimed a glare at Namine, who smiled innocently. "Pfft, that's easy. Ven." Van said. Ven sighed. "Master Xehanort, of course." He said, and Aqua and Terra nodded.

"Xemnas." Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Aura, and David said. "Larxene." Axel and Demyx said with a scowl/frightened look. (You decide who.)

"Hmm...Vexen." Zexion said, and Vexen frowned. "Marluxia." Namine and Repliku answered. "Ansem, Seeker of Darkness." Riku said with a scowl. "FREAKING DiZ, AKA ANSEM THE WISE! I will never forgive him!" I shouted. Larxene scowled. "It's a three way tie between Axel, Xemnas, and Vexen." She said, making the three glare at her.

Kairi sighed. "I don't really like it. It made me get haters, but there was nothing I did! I mean, what else could I have done?" She started to speak. "I know some of them think of me as whiny, weak, useless, but I try very hard. I couldn't help but lose my heart when our world got destroyed. It was all a shock. I mean, wouldn't you be the same if suddenly your home got destroyed? And I was so confused and so scared when I had to leave Sora and Riku behind. Again, there was nothing I could've done. If I had jumped over to him, I would've made it harder. I wasn't ready." Tears filled her eyes.

_ To Zanarkand-Final Fantasy X_

"Then when I returned home, I was the only one who remembered Sora. But I didn't know who he was!" She started to sob. "I couldn't see his face! I couldn't hear his voice! I couldn't even remember his name! All I knew was that somebody else was here. Someone important to me. But I couldn't remember, and it made me scared that I forgot him."

"Then I got kidnapped by Axel. I couldn't use a Keyblade, I didn't know magic, and I had forgotten what had happened before. Why wouldn't I be helpless?! I was scared, cause I didn't know what was going on or what would happen to me. I was lucky to find help, but then I got captured by Saix, and-oh, it was a nightmare! Especially when I finally remembered Sora, and knew I was leading him to his doom...I had never felt so helpless and useless."

"So when I was able to get out with Namine's help, then finding Riku, I was relieved and I thought there was still a chance. I received my Keyblade, and I fought with Sora and the others to defeat Xemnas. But when I was through the portal, and realized he was still alive...I was too late to go back and help them. Do you haters know how worried I was during the night they were missing? I couldn't sleep because of it!"

"Then in the morning, when I saw them...I was so relieved, I could've cried with tears of joy. I was so happy...but you all still say I'm weak and whiny...well, I'm sorry for being useless." Kairi cried out. "I'm sorry for being whiny. I'm sorry for being a stupid, useless, weak, bitch." She broke down crying, with everyone in shock.

"...oh, Kairi...please...don't cry..." Sora said weakly, hugging her. Aura glared at the camera. "HEY! If you're a hater of Kairi, you better give a good reason why. And don't say 'she's stupid', 'she's weak', 'she's totally useless', 'she's a bitch' cause those are stupid reasons. Place yourself in her position, with the same things happening to you, but you also had no idea what was going to happen. How would you feel? What would you do? Yeah, whoever started that crap oughta apologize. Because for all we know, there's a Kairi out there in the real world who's hurt. Badly. You're making stuff up, you didn't even give her a chance. So, if you decided to hate Kairi for absolutely no reason...I'm not gonna finish that. This is T rated." And as Aura sat down, I looked at the camera.

"Before you ask, no, Aura and I are not mad at you Moony, or Himi, or anyone who reads this. It's just, people procrastinate a lot of characters just because of what they do and what they represent. I once read a fanfic called Those Three Words, by ShiverintheLight. It was a fanfic in the Super Smash Bros. fandom. If you don't know what it is, it's a game where Nintendo characters like Mario, and Pit, and Link, Kirby, Meta Knight, and other franchises like Sonic, and Snake, come in and fight each other in a tournament. She did a chapter on each of the characters, of everything they were called and what they were hated for, and I cried many times while reading that. I mean, the things people said about them, it really shocked me. They even said things about Kirby-Kirby, the little, sweet, pink puffball who loves to eat. I still cry just thinking about it. What's more, they think it's their fault, when we should be the ones apologizing. Seriously. That has to stop." I wiped my tears and smiled.

"I'm sorry for being so serious, it just came up. But really-" I looked sadly toward Kairi, who was still sobbing. "-Stop. You kill people every time you say hurtful things to them." I said sadly.

_ Music stops_

Roxas coughed. "Um...so...did he? What the heck...just that, what the heck?" Roxas said, glancing at Kairi. "That's...messed up. Real messed up." Axel said uneasily. Kairi smiled. "It's ok-I'll be fine. Continue." She said softly.

Zexion sighed. "You are joking, right? AND NO! I DO NOT!" he yelled...quietly...somehow. "What's a Rick Roll?" Demyx asked me. I shrugged. "I honestly don't know, but I think it's bad." I said.

Van facepalmed. "Great...just great." He muttered sarcastically. Xemnas looked warily at the camera. "Ok...and I don't have a mother." he said. Larxene nodded. "Thanks. And, it can get real annoying, especially when it's that time of the month" she said, scowling. "Uh...what time?" Sora asked. I laughed nervously. "Oh, she means the Moon days! Er, no pun or reference intended to moonofwitch." I said uneasily. "Ok then..." Sora said, frowning.

Vexen paled. "A...what?" he asked. I blinked. "Oh wow...here, you can read a drabble in a story with the pairing. It actually introduced me to one of my favorite songs." I exclaimed as I searched it up and gave the laptop to him.

He quickly read it, and paled. "Well, I agree with what happened except for the last part." He said, sitting down. I glared at the camera. "Um, Kairi can't do that right now. We have no frogs." I said. "But, can't you summon-""WE HAVE NO FROGS!" I shouted, cutting off Repliku.

"NO. No, don't! Have mercy-" Xemnas was cut off as Xion threw him in. "OH CRAP! IT'S THE PURPLE ONE!" He yelled before we heard a chainsaw and screams. Xion looked at the camera and shrugged. "Since we read it aloud, I wouldn't be able to trick him, so I just threw him in." She said as she sat back down.

Sora gulped, and nodded. He got up and went backstage to watch it. Axel grinned, and put on a hockey mask and got a chainsaw. Xemnas came out of the door, sighing in relief. "Thank goodness I'm out of there." He said, and that's when Axel decided to jump in front of and rev up his chainsaw. Oh man, the look on Xemnas's face...it was hilarious.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! STAY AWAY!" he screamed as he ran away from Axel. We all started laughing. Axel took off his mask. "Oh man, that was awesome." He said, grinning. "Ok! Now...KISS LARXENE!" Aura shouted, and his grin dropped. "HECK NO! I"LL TAKE MY CHANCES WITH THE FANGIRLS!" Axel shouted, running inside The Room of Terror.

Aura snapped her fingers. "Dang it! I knew I was pushing my luck." She muttered. Roxas blinked. "Um...ok?" he said uneasily. Just then, Moony ran back in. "I forgot something!" she yelled before running to Van. She stopped, and smiled. "This is for all the sweet things you said about me last chapter/episode." And with that, she kissed Van ON THE LIPS!

Everyone either whistled or laughed. She pulled away and smiled again. "Now, I must run aga-" She was cut off again by the same person in the angry mob who ran in. "GET HER!" he yelled. Xemnas walked weakly onto the stage. "Oops, gotta go, but first-" Moony then ran to Xemnas and KICKED HIM WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE!

Aura cracked up right there. Xemnas moaned in pain as he clutched it. "Bye Vani! ~" Moony said, winking at him as she knocked down Vexen again and ran out the door with the angry mob following. Van just blinked in shock, while Aura and I were laughing. "Ok, I love her too. Not in yuri, but you know." Aura gasped out.

I grinned. "Well, how does it feel getting a kiss from her?" I asked, and he scowled. "I don't have to answer that!" he said, albeit blushing. I grinned as I pulled out the next letter. "If you say so...now, next one is from cuteness19! Yay!" I cheered.

"Mystery, you did good. Keep it up. And my OCs may pay you a visit.

Truth:

To Namine: How did you break free from Marluxia's control?

To Riku: What's Kairi like when she gets a sugar rush?

To Xion: You get some chocolate to share with everyone except Xemnas and Larxene.

Dares:

To Larxene: Kiss a boy of your choice on the cheek for 10 seconds.

To Namine and Vexen: Have an eating contest. Food is up to Mystery.

To Axel: Play a prank on Larxene.

To Riku and Terra: Fight each other."

"Really? Can't wait to meet them!" I exclaimed. Namine frowned. "I thought everyone knew...it was when Sora defeated him, of course!" she said. Riku sighed. "Well, she's not as bad as Sora, but she acts as if she's...drunk." he said, wincing while Kairi laughed nervously.

"Oh thank you! Here guys!" Xion exclaimed as she handed chocolate to everyone except for Xemnas and Larxene. I grinned as I got my piece. "Yum!" I exclaimed. Larxene just got up and walked to the Room of Terror. We heard her screams and Aura facepalmed. "Wow...and that wasn't even one of the bad ones!" she said.

I grinned. "They shall eat...CHEESECAKE!" I yelled as a pile of New York styled cheesecake came on stage. My mouth watered. "Oh, I love that stuff..." I said, looking at it. "Easy there, Myst! Ok, now that I snatched Myst's stopwatch without her knowing, let's do this for 5 minutes!" Aura announced. I frowned. "Wait, what-"

"Ready...set...GO!" Aura shouted as she pressed the button, and I ran over to her to get it. "Give it back!" I shouted as I tried to grab it. Aura held it out of my reach. "No way. I want to use it!" she said.

Meanwhile, Vexen and Namine were on a roll. The others cheered them on. Wait-correction: The others cheered Namine on. Vexen was on his own. He stopped and glared at Repliku, Xion, and Zexion. "Hello! We are a family of sorts! Shouldn't you cheer on your father?' he said angrily. They looked at each other, then back at him, and said, "Nah."

"Ok! Time's up!" Aura shouted at the stopwatch beeped. I finally grabbed it and glared at her. She ignored it. Everyone looked at the results board. It said:

Vexen: 4

Namine: 13

"Obviously Namine wins! And the irony, she got Roxas's number! Same for Vexen..." Aura commented. Namine smiled, while Vexen sighed. Axel grinned. "Got that covered." He said. Larxene came back from the Room of Terror, and she went to sit down in her seat. Suddenly, there was a 'PFFFFFFFFFT!" like gas. She blushed in embarrassment while everyone started to laugh.

"Ok, who cut the cheese?!" Aura exclaimed as she laughed. "Oh-Axel-that-was-funny!" I gasped out, almost unable to breathe. Larxene glared at him. "Axel...you...will..._pay._" she hissed, causing Axel to hide behind Roxas and Xion, who stared at him weirdly.

The two frowned. "Didn't we already do that?" Riku asked. I nodded. "Yeah, you did. Sorry, Cute, someone beat you to it." I said to the camera, shrugging. I pulled out the next letter. "Ok, next we have XxKinataKeybladexX!" I exclaimed.

"mystery-san! thankyou very much for replying my T and D's...

but i have some bad news... TT_TT

I will have to go on a field trip for 5 days...Im sorryyyy!

goodbye guys, especially Sora,Roxas,Vanitas,and Xion,Namine , an-

Frost : JUST GET ON WITH IT! Oh and by the way,im her OC

Me : *sniffs*aorry again mystery-san *cries* I hope you wish me luck so i don't get eaten by the Wild...

Oh yeah...Larxene and Vexen?when i get back im gonna start torturing you...

But i think im gonna give this my T and D's...

Truth to Girls...

I want you all to think yourself as Male and describe yourselfs...

Truth to Repliku : Tell us, You still love Namine even though she has Roxas right?

Namine : who do you choose? Roxas or Repliku?

Dare devil is coming to your way!

Sora : *gives you a bucket of Wet Glue* Throw this at Xemnas and then puch him in the Room of Terror, he will be stuck in the Room of Terror so i think i like torturing him.

Zexion : i dare you to not read or even touch a book for 1 day

Roxas and Vanitas : hello again pairs of brothers,first im gonna miss you guys...

Please, Put a cat on your head and picture it.

ven : your my 3rd favorite... So... drag Xemnas to a bunch of Vicious lions...and let

him out after 10 minutes

Riku and Xion : You guys are the bravest couple ive seen in kingdom hearts.

Riku go ask Xion hand in marriage

Namine : *hands you a magic book*with this you can control anyone, So Namine... I want you to control Vexen and Larxene and make them suffer as you like... You deserve it.

larxene the savage Nymph : I want you to go in the room of Terror for 30 minutes *glares*

The

Last

one...

i and Frost VS Roxas and Vanitas

goodbye mystery-san...Sora,Roxas,Ven,Vanitas,Riku,Xion!Namine,kairi,

SAYONARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TT_TT"

"I will not cry...I will not cry...I will not cry...I WILL NOT CRY!" I yelled eyes closed shut. "Don't worry, it's not like she'll be gone forever! Sheesh." Aura said, annoyed. I sniffed. "Good luck, dear friend...I will be eager to see your return!" I exclaimed, smiling.

The two mentioned shivered. "We're not gonna like this, aren't we?" Larxene muttered. "Most certainly." Vexen answered. I groaned. "OH WHAT?! This is going to be weird..." I said.

Kairi made a worried smile. "Um, I'll start. Hmm...well, my hair is styled like any regular boy's, I guess...I wear a red t shirt with white lining on the sleeves and middle...

Baggy blue pants with white sneakers." She said, shrugging.

Namine blushed. "Well...My hair is short, with a strand sticking up on my head...I have freckles...I wear a white t shirt with black pants, and blue sneakers."

"I have my hair about the same length, only more boyish, and I sorta have a skater look. I mean, I have a black helmet on my head, with scrunched up sleeves from a white shirt, along with a black t shirt that goes over it, blue pants that have holes in the knees, covered by pads, and black fingerless gloves." Xion said, smiling.

"I suppose...My hair is the same length as well, but I wear a blue and black striped long sleeved shirt with blue pants and black sneakers. I picture myself with a book." Aqua said, sighing.

"Are you serious?...fine, my hair is spiky, but I wear a black shirt with black leather jacket, not to mention black jeans and black shoes." Larxene said, grinning. Aura rolled her eyes.

"Oh wow, how vague can you get...my hair is short, styled like a regular guy's, but I wear a orange t shirt with blue pants, and orange and white sneakers." She said, shrugging. I sighed.

"My turn? Oh dear...I guess my hair is shorter, styled like a regular guy's but I wear a grey t shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath it, with black pants and black sneakers. That's the best I can say." I said, wincing.

"Moving on...oh wow." David said as he glanced at Repliku. Repliku blushed. "Well...if you mean like a sister, of course!" he said, but my stare was enough to make him stammer. "Ok, that's not what you mean...no. I respect her decision and I shall not try to 'take' her. That is all." He said.

I gasped. "Oh...DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DAH!" I yelled. "Uh...what's with all the 'duns'?" Sora asked. "Oh, I thought just 'dun dun dah' wasn't really enough, so I add more 'duns' really fast to make it more dramatic. I say it works!" I exclaimed, grinning.

Namine blushed. "Oh...um...Roxas, of course...no offense, Repliku." She said. Roxas smiled, while Repliku nodded. "None taken. Like I said, I respect your decision." He said.

Sora grinned mischievously, and grabbed the bucket. Xemnas's eyes widened. "Wait a minute-" he was cut off by Sora throwing the glue all over him and then dragging him to the Room of Terror. "NO!" he yelled as he was thrown in. Sora grinned as he heard his screams. "Fun." He said, making everyone back away from him.

Zexion glared at the camera. "Fine! I will do that...tomorrow." he said, looking away. I frowned, and he said, "She said I had to do it for a day. I will do it tomorrow." He said as he read a book. I sighed. "Fine. Moving on." I said.

The two stared at the camera. "...what the f?" Van asked. I got them two cats. "Here. Put them on your head. Aura! Take the photo!" I yelled, and she nodded, grinning. They sighed as they put the cats on their head.

"Ok, everyone say...CATS!" Aura exclaimed as she took the photo. Immediately, Van took off the cat and gave it to me. "Here." He said, and I rolled my eyes, as I took the cats away.

David dragged Xemnas out of the Room of Terror. "Kay, Ven, do your dare." He said as he deposited Xemnas at Ven's feet. Ven nodded, (he had already turned back to a boy) and dragged Xemnas to the pit of lions, and dropped him in there. Xemnas's screams were very high.

As we waited, Riku and Xion blushed. "Um...we have to wait a couple of years until we can do that. Sorry!" Xion said. David smiled. "If you need a Keeper of the peace, I'm available." He said. They laughed nervously. Thanks for the offer." Xion said.

Namine held it and smiled. "Oh, I think I'll use it after the show..." she said, making Vexen and Larxene gulp. "Actually, I'll make Larxene do her dare right now." Namine said as she opened it and waved her hand at Larxene.

Larxene yelped as she suddenly stood against her will and walked to the Room of Terror. As she went inside we could her screams of...well, terror. I chuckled. "Ok, I don't like Larxene that much either. It's just I'm like...eh. Moving on...oh cool! Come on in, you two!" I exclaimed as I looked backstage.

The two came out and waved at everyone. Kinata looked my age, and she had long black hair and startling violet eyes. She wore a black t shirt with a grey jacket, dark blue jeans and black sport shoes. She had a fighting glove on her left hand.

Frost looked about 14. He had dark blue hair with green eyes, wore a dark shirt with grey baggy pants, and white shoes. He also had a necklace.

Kinata grinned. "Hello, Myst!" she greeted. I smiled and ran up to her. "Hello Kinata! Wow, it's nice to finally meet you!" I exclaimed. Aura came up to Frost. "Nice to meet ya, you probably already know, but the name's Aura!" she greeted.

Frost nodded and smiled. "Hello, Aura. I should say likewise. I'm Frost." He said. Roxas and Van came over to look at them. Van laughed a dry laugh. "Well, this proves it: every author we've met so far either can fight or has a weapon, except for Myst." He stated.

I frowned. "Hey, I can too fight! My family says my punches are really hard!" I said. Aura laughed. "Oh yeah, she can use a book as a weapon too. Like this one time, there was a guy in her school that kept annoying her, and he kept pestering her and distracting her from her work. Well, he went too far when he decided to try to erase all the work she did while she was away, so when she came back, well, she had a book in her hand, and SHE THREW IT AT HIM!" Aura shouted, laughing while I blushed.

"Oh man, it was hilarious! It was small, but it was HARDCOVER! It managed to hit his eye, and he had to go to the nurse. He hasn't bothered her since. Now all her classmates know not to make her mad or else she'll hit them with a book." Aura said, snickering. "I personally blame you for that incident! It was a miracle she didn't go to the office!" Raxua yelled from above.

"Yeah, well, he's not bothering her now, so it works." She retorted. Everyone stared at me. I laughed nervously. "Yeah, that actually happened. But enough about me, let's get to the match!" I yelled as I transported everyone to the stadium.

Aura was with me in the box. I yelled, "Ok! Today we have a team against a team! Which team will win? Let's see who they are!"

"On this side we have Kinata and Frost! Kinata is stubborn and simple, and like fighting with dual blades, not to mention skateboarding. Frost, on the other hand, is quiet, but very determined and at times harsh, and likes fighting with swords and video games! Will the teamwork between author and oc be enough to take the other team down?" I yelled.

"On the other side we have Roxas and Vanitas! Roxas is quiet sometimes, but will protect all he cares about and is determined as well. He likes watching the sunset with his friends while eating sea salt ice cream, and can use dual Keyblades. Vanitas...he's a being of pure darkness, created from Ven's dark part of his heart. He is the apprentice to Master Xehanort, and one of his goals in life is to defeat Ven once and for all. I have NO IDEA what he likes, but he can use a Keyblade. Can they bring down the other team?" Aura asked.

"Only one way to find out. READY!" I yelled, and they summoned their weapons. Frost had a sword, while Kinata had dual blades. "SET!" They tensed as they got into their stances. "...g-" "GO!" Aura shouted, cutting me off.

They charged at each other, and Kinata headed toward Roxas while Frost went to Van. Kinata and Roxas locked blades, but Roxas quickly swept at her knees, causing her to fall. As Roxas swung a Keyblade at her, she dodged and made an X at him. He grunted, but remained standing.

Meanwhile, Frost was dodging like crazy from Van's wild attacks. He shouted "Dark Firaga!" and aimed at him, but he dodged and came closer so he could perform a melee attack. Van grunted, and slashed at his waist. He yelped in pain, but continued fighting.

This went on for quite a while. I was kinda starting to get bored. Suddenly Aura squealed. "OH MY GOSH, LOOK!" she yelled, and I looked to see both teams were weak in health. Frost sighed. "I forfeit!" he yelled, making Kinata gasp. "What?! But we can still-" "Kinata, we're hurt. We are going to lose if we don't stop now." Frost said.

Kinata sighed. "But...we can still win..." she muttered. "...fine I forfeit too." She said. I nodded and transported everyone back. "Ok, that means Roxas and Van won. I'm gonna miss you, Kinata. Have fun, though!" I said, grinning. She smiled and nodded. "Thanks! Come on Frost! Let's go." She said, and Frost nodded before they left.

I got out a piece of paper. "Our last one is from Yakusoku-Xion. It's a small dare, but it's worth it." I said.

"I can't believe I read so freaking fast... Okay, I'll have to make this short, just for the courtesy of you :)

EVERYONE: Just a few words: Play Revenge of the Sunfish! Otherwise Myst, just go on YouTube and watch people play it. I watched PewDiePie play, it was freaking hilarious.

Look at your faces :)"

I got on my laptop and searched it up. "Ok, everyone gather around! I want to see this." I said as everyone came to look. I clicked on the one by PewDiePie, and we started to watch. "..." we were all silent as we watched. Finally it ended, and I closed the laptop.

"...what the freaking heck?" Aura said, looking horrified. I myself had a face like this: O_o "Ok...that...was ...just plain weird." I said. "Weird?! That was freaking DISTURBING! Everything had creepy faces and looked like a kids drawing, not to mention the end...IT WAS DISTURBING, PERIOD!" Larxene yelled, and the others nodded in agreement.

"I say we never watch that again! Or speak of it again!" Demyx yelled and everyone nodded. I looked at the camera. "That's all we have, till next time, see ya!" I said as the screen turned black.

**...ok, Yaku, explain just what was the point of that game? Cause seriously, the whole time I watched it, I was like, 'what the heck is this?' It was just plain FREAKY. Sigh...you know the drill. Read and Pm!**


	17. Where we meet Wing!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

'**Sup, ya'll! Ok, I'll just say it right now: Veger is (Veger: VEGAR! Me: NO ONE CARES!) he is just...ahh! I just want to punch him!**

**Aura: Yeah, she was watching like this video on Youtube with the top 15 most hated characters, and he was one of them...**

**Hey! Did you not see the scene?! Seriously, that was messed up! Sigh...but anyway, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: When did I ever imply I owned Kingdom Hearts? I don't think I ever did, so I don't. **

"There is now someone else who I hate!" I announced as I walked onstage. Roxas sighed. "Who?" he asked. "Veger from Jak and Dexter 3! He is so...UGH! Let's just say he did something really horrible, and he rubbed it in someone's face when that person was sad. UGH!" I shouted in frustration.

"Uh..." Sora asked, looking at Aura. Aura shrugged. "Sometimes she'll be like that, get mad at characters for what they did. She was watching this video, and she saw that scene, and...it took off from there." She said, wincing.

I sighed. "I'll be fine...anyway, time for ToDs!" I shouted as I pulled out the first letter. "Our first one is from DeathOnWings1203!...oh crud..." I muttered.

"You better heal fast! She is LITERALLY ON HER WAY RIGHT NOW!

She will probably be staying with you to make sure that you stay safe after all you guys are family.

Truths 1. Everyone: how do you feel about another oc joining?

2. When and if he feels better who wants to fight the family tag team?

Dares:1. Larxene you may have done terrible things but, due to the fact I believe everyone deserves a second chance (Except saix and Xemnas) here is some chocolate.

2. Larxene/Axel Vs. Vexen/Xemnas No-Hold Bars (But you can't hurt your ally) fight. GO LARXENE AND AXEL!

Bye again. And I may not need to say this due to the fact your overprotective of your sis but, tone it down a bit..."

David looked panicked. "Oh no, oh no, if that's true, then she'll be here in 3...2...1...TAKE COVER!" he shouted before jumping behind a chair. Nothing happened. He looked up and frowned. "Huh...funny, I thought she'd be here by-"

Suddenly, David got cut off by the girl crashing through the roof and flying toward him. He yelled as he got tackled, then brought into a standing position. I heard Skye sigh. "And I just fixed that spot too!" she yelled.

I looked at the girl and smiled. The girl was examining David and asking frantic questions at him. "Are you ok? You don't have any broken bones? Oh what am I doing, you should sit down on the floor!" she shouted as she pushed him on the ground.

"Raise the feet!" she said as she picked up David's feet, making him yelp. "No wait, raise the head!" She let go of his feet and grabbed his head. "Ok, ok, if it's red, raise the head, if it's pale, raise the tail." She muttered before turning David's face at us. "Does he look pale or red?" she asked frantically.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "He looks squished." He said. The girl huffed and brought David to a standing position again. She started to examine him again. David sighed. "I'm ok, there's no broken bones, I can breathe..." he said while she glared at him. "How many wings do I have?" she asked. "I'm fine!" David protested. "ANSWER THE WING QUESTION!" the girl demanded.

David sighed again. "Two." He answered and she yelled, pacing, "NO! See, something's wrong with you, I only have-1, 2, that's all I have?" she asked herself, blinking. She then smiled at him. "Oh, you're ok." She said. David ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. "Wing, I told you I was ok." He said, finally revealing the girl's name.

Wing pouted. "But I was worried! I wanted to be sure!" she said. David sighed. "Just go home now, kay? I'm alright." At that, Wing frowned. "No way! I'm staying here to make sure you're ok!" she said, sitting on the ground. I decided to finally approach her. "Hey Wing! Hi!" I said, waving.

Wing looked up, and smiled. "Oh, hi Myst! Sorry for the intrusion. Mind if I stay here a bit?" she asked, getting up and I finally got a good look at her. She had silver hair that went to her shoulders, with some of it covering an eye. Speaking of eyes, the one I could see was black with grey streaks in it. Her skin tone was pale, and her wings were a light grey. She was wearing a dark short sleeve shirt and jeans that were grey on the top that slowly turned black on the way down, along with black sneakers.

I smiled. "I don't mind at all. Welcome aboard!" I exclaimed. "Wait, you two know each other already?!" Sora said, shocked. I laughed nervously. "Eh, yeah. I just do." I said, smiling. Aura turned to the camera. "Ok, truth be told, mystery8icarus and DeathOnWings1203 actually created Wing together. So yeah. They agreed Wing should come here with mystery8icarus first. Just informing ya." She said with a shrug.

As she turned back to the others, Ven was staring at Wing. _Another oc...but there's something about her..._he thought. Larxene groaned. "To answer the question, I feel as if there's too many already." She said. Sora smiled. "I feel excited to meet someone new!" he exclaimed, while Kairi, Xion, Demyx, Ven, Aqua and Namine nodded.

Roxas shrugged. "I guess it's ok." He said, and Axel, Zexion, Vexen, Riku, Terra and Repliku agreed. Van scowled. "It depends on how she is." He said, while Xemnas nodded. David smiled. "Well, I'm glad my little sister's here!" he exclaimed as he pulled her in for a hug. Aura grinned. "I'm glad. We're gonna have fun, I know it!" she exclaimed. I smiled. "It's great." I said.

"Wait...she can fight?" Axel asked, and I nodded. "She can fight. And she's got one heck of a move set." I said, grinning. "Well...I still have a couple of scratches...we'll wait until I'm 100% ok. Right now, I'm 80%." David said.

Larxene blinked. "Thanks...wait is this poisoned?!" she asked, dropping it in her lap and staring suspiciously at it." "It's fine! At least...I'm pretty sure." I said, shrugging. She sighed and started to eat it. David facepalmed. "Dude...you just contradicted yourself when you said that." He said.

They looked at each other. "HECK to the no." Larxene and Axel said at the same time as they headed to the Room of Terror. I facepalmed. "I might have to find another thing to threaten them with." I muttered.

"Anyway, the next letter is from a newbie by the name of NinjaMonkeyGirl2012! Ninjas...and monkeys? THAT'S AWESOME!" I exclaimed.

"Hiya, Myst! I'm a newbie at this, so I hope the KH cast forgive me for torturing them!

Axel, I love you, and you've already been through heck on this show so here's some chocolate, a blowtorch, an iPod, and an iTunes gift card. Have fun! :D

Truths:

Vanitas: How do you get your hair into that mask anyway? It looks hard considering your hair is all over the place. Literally.

Ventus: Do you happen to like anyone on the show and/or game? And if you say Fuu *gets sniper gun ready* I won't hold back.

Now for the torture - I mean dares!

Everyone (except Xemnas): Tie Xemnas to a stake and TORTURE HIM TO YOUR LIKING! *laughs evilly*

Repliku: Here is my math text book. It's very big and very heavy. Please hit Vexen in the head really hard with it. Thanks!

Vanitas: Tell everyone about your past! The BBS novels reveal EVERYTHING about your dark, angsty past and why you are the way you are today! :D And, Myst, if you haven't read the BBS novels, don't worry they weren't released in an English translation. There are a few translations online for the chapter with Vanitas's past, but a more helpful (and less time wasting) thing is something here on FF called "DARK MEMORY - The Truth of Vanitas Behind the Game" by OmniaVanitas :)

Ven: Get thrown to a pack of rabid Ven fan girls, make out with Demyx for five minutes, OR go on a date with me :3

Myst: Please read my KH fan fiction "Start Game" and give an opinion on it. You don't have to, but it would be nice. And I know it has an OC in it, so to any one else reading this, please don't come to my house with pitchforks and torches! I just cleaned up from last time!

I know this is pretty long, sorry! Your story is awesome! I love it! Oh, and one more thing: *kicks Xemnas in the nuts* YOU [censored] [censored]! IF YOU WEREN'T SO IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT OF THE GAMES, I WOULD KILL YOU, YOU [censored]!"

I looked at the camera boredly. "I know the feeling." I said. "Axel is not here at this moment! But I will gladly hold them for him." Aura said, grinning as she took them. Raxua jumped down, and grabbed the things out of Aura's arms. "No way-I don't trust you with this." She said, and jumped back up. Aura pouted. "Dang it..." she muttered.

Van sighed. "To be honest, even I don't know. It just somehow does." He answered. Ven laughed nervously. "Um, uh, um, uh...no." he said, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye Wing looking sad. Wing was thinking, _Of course...we only just met. So why do I feel a strong attraction to him?_

Roxas fist pumped. "HECK yes." He said, grinning. Xemnas tried to make a run for it, but he was quickly grabbed by the others and tied up. He glared at them. "Alright, what do you plan to do?" he asked angrily.

"Oh...nothing...maybe something..." Larxene (who had returned somehow unscathed...) said casually while sharpening her knives. Xemnas shivered. I grinned. "How about we wait until the end, eh? Cause I'm sure the things you guys have planned aren't T rated." I said, and they grinned before nodding.

Repliku tried to pick it up-key word being tried. He finally managed to, huffing in exertion. "Man this thing is heavy!" he gasped out. Vexen paled. "No. NO. NO! Repliku, GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted, backing away.

Larxene stopped him. "Sorry old man, you'll just have to live with it." she said before pushing him closer. Repliku then hefted the book up high, and slammed it in Vexen's head so hard I could've sworn I heard a crunch. I winced at that.

"Ugh...I may hate him but that must've hurt...not to mention I'm really squeamish when it comes to a lot of loss of blood and broken bones." I said, looking away as soon as I saw red. Aura sighed. "NURSES!" she shouted as they appeared and took Vexen away.

Van raised an eyebrow. "Do I?" he asked, and I nodded. "Yeah! Go ahead!" I said. Sora sat down in his chair. "Yay! Story time!" he cheered. Van sighed. "Fine, but it'll be dark. VERY dark." He said.

_20 minutes later..._

"...and that's all there is." Van finished, smirking at their shocked expressions. I jumped up. "AHA! EVIDENCE!" I shouted. "For what?" David asked. "That dark halves ALWAYS have a sad and tragic backstory. "Think about it-there's Van, with his story, knowing that no matter how much he cries, no one is going to comfort him, along with the fact that every Unversed you kill, you actually hurt him. Roxas, with the fact that he is led to think he's a normal guy when he isn't, Namine, who's forced to be used as a pawn, Xion, who has no choice but to get killed! Dark Link, who is Link's shadow, and is evil, but I think Ganon created him and abuses him, Dark Pit, who was suppose to serve the Underworld army but is a 'flawed clone of Pit', Shadow the Hedgehog, who's only friend was killed, and-" "OK! WE GET IT! Sheesh, you and dark counterparts, what is with that?" Aura muttered.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just get interested in them." I said. Van sighed. "Let's just move on, OK?!" he yelled, and I flinched. "Ok...oh my." I commented. Ven paled. "Uh...I don't want to get thrown to a pack of fangirls...and if I made out with Demyx it's be weird...so I'll go out with you." He said, sighing. Wing looked down, very sad all of a sudden.

I nodded. "Ok, but leave after the show ends, kay?" I asked and he nodded. I took out the next letter. "Now we have Missstephano. Prepare yourself, Roxas." I said seriously.

"Ellos Myst.

It is me, miss Stephano

And yes, I AM BACK

(With my stupid English and the Way I act..)

I am.. Sorry about that i have not write anything so much, its because that i had to help Moony from the dept she has to pay back to all the angry people from last chapter

(Moony: it was all anti-Moony's fault, that little runt destroyed some of the houses and blamed it on me because she's my reflection)

STOP TALKING IN MY PMS MOONY, YOU OWN ME MONEY!

Ahem, sorry..i guess i just Can say that...she shoulent be in a lab EVER!

Aaaaaaanyway, you dont wanna hear the story...now to my truths and dare's:

Mansex: what do you Think about the xemsai pairing? Mehehe...

Demyx: go over to the hotteste boy you ever have met, and just look at him.

Axel: sing the song "i kissed a boy"

(Moony: you know they should have a break from singing)

MOONY WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU? STOP TALKING IN MY PMS!

(Moony: tell someone who gives a damn)

Why are we Friends again? Oh i remember, because i am your sidekick...càramba...

ANYWAY!

Larxene: go kiss Axel. NOW

Zexion (zexy): dress up as the Ai oni monster and go try scare sora

Sora: im so sorry, but i like your scream 3 you Shall get a ok one.. Tell us about How you Think of Riku?

All: who of all the truth and dare's people are you most scared of or most intresting?

Roxas: tell us what you saw in the room of terror *smiley face*

Ventus: show us the most silly thing you have in your closet.

That was that, hope you guy enjoy, and again thanks for your storys, myst, oh and merry x-mas to you and the kh people"

"Aw, thanks! Early Merry Christmas to you, too!" I exclaimed. Aura gasped. "Oh my gosh, there's an anti-Moony?!...I wonder what would happen if she met Van..." she commented, grinning. I laughed. "I'll remember that-and wow. Hey, your English isn't horrible, if anything mine's is worse!" I exclaimed.

Sora frowned. "How?" he asked. "I stutter, no lie. And I have a bad habit of speaking formally." I said, shrugging. "I'd be like, 'Are you sure? Maybe you should go and ask for help.' Or, 'hello, Aura,' or 'Am I? Interesting...'" "Her sister says when she says hello, she says it like in a London way, I guess, like 'Hello!' getting a bit higher on the o. But seriously, she can get a British accent sometimes, I swear!" Aura said.

"Weird, right? But anyway, answer the question, MANSEX!" I shouted at him still tied up. He gave the camera a 'WTF?' face. "...what is that?" he asked calmly. "That, my total psycho, is the pairing name for you x Saix, No.7, The Luna Diviner, person who goes berserk when moonlight touches him, second in command...wait do you think he could turn into a werewolf cause of that?" Aura asked me and I shrugged. "Possibly." I said.

Xemnas sighed. "I think that is incorrect. We are unable to feel, so that is not even possible." He said. "Trust me, he's seething with rage inside right now." Larxene whispered to the camera.

"What?!...ok." Demyx muttered and stared at Axel who returned from the Room of Terror. Axel made a 'WTF?' face. He shrugged. "They said the hottest guy I met." He said, and it clicked. "Oh...nice one!" Sora exclaimed. "Clever." Van commented.

I nodded. "Very. Now...oh my gosh!" I said, smiling. Axel paled. "You guys don't let up, do you?" he said weakly. I gave him a mike. "Seems like it. Now sing!" I commanded as the I hit Play. The music started, and Axel started to sing.

"**Yo check it out, I've got a plan, here's my intention. The frat boys in the club are lame, let's start an altercation."**

"**It's just what I'm used to, just want to tuck ship up. I've got my whole dam crew come on, what you gonna do?" **Axel reddened at the next line, and I facepalmed as Aura snickered.

"**I kissed a boy, and I liked it, got all the honeys in the club excited. I kissed a boy just to start ship, and homeboy was not about it."**

"**I know it's wrong, but I don't mind. I'm gonna start ship tonight. I kissed a boy just to start ship, witches loved it."**

"**Nah, you don't even know my name, it doesn't matter. Don't even front, you got no game. You're just a sucker. So what now, I clowned you, and I'm stealing your girl too!" **Roxas's eyes widened and hugged Namine protectively. This made Larxene choke on her drink from laughter.

"**She wants a secure dude, and, that's just not you! I kissed a boy, and they liked it. Got all the honeys excited. I kissed a boy to start ship, and homeboy was not about it.**"

"**I know it's wrong, but I don't care. I'm gonna start ship tonight. I kissed a boy just to start ship, witches loved it."**

"**Me and my bros, that's how we roll. You'll never know how far we'll go. I'll grab some chump that I don't know, and plant one right on him!"**

"**You're only here for our amusement...I kissed a boy and they liked it, got all the honeys excited. I kissed a boy just to start ship, and homeboy was not about it."**

"**I know it's wrong, but I don't mind, I'm gonna start ship tonight. I kissed a boy just to start ship, witches loved it."** The song ended, with the music fading away.

Axel gave me the mike, and collapsed in his chair. "I didn't even know they made a song like that." He said weakly. "Yeah...and I had some words changed a little too." I said, wincing.

"Good song...LARXENE! KISS-""FINE! IF IT'LL SHUT EVERYONE UP ABOUT THIS!" Larxene yelled before grabbing the collar of Axel's cloak and kissed him straight on the lips. It lasted for 10 seconds before she let go. Axel blinked. "You..." Larxene nodded boredly. "Me." She said, and Axel looked at us. "Her." David, Aura and I said pointing at her.

"That was unexpected...do it, Zexion!" Aura cheered. Zexion nodded, and used his illusion powers to look like the guy...mask...thing. Aura facepalmed. "Oh my gosh, it's a creepier, more purple version of Tingle!" she whispered.

Zexion crept toward Sora, and tapped him on the shoulder. Sora turned, blinked, then screamed. "GOOD NOBODY!" he yelled, stumbling back from Zexion. Zexion then dispelled his illusion. "It is only me, Sora." Zexion stated as he sat down.

Sora sighed in relief. "Oh good." He said. "Oh, thanks!...I think...well he's my best friend! Sure we've had some...rocky things happening, but we still are best friends! Rivals, yeah, but friends to the end!" Sora announced, standing up on his chair.

However, he started to lose his balance and he fell off. Riku sweatdropped. "Not to mention I sometimes am the one to get Sora out of trouble." he said, and Sora nodded sheepishly.

"OH! I'LL START! I think the most interesting here is Zexion!" Demyx said, and I asked, "Why?" "Because!" he replied. "Because why?" Axel asked. "...just because!" Demyx said while Zexion sighed.

"I'll confess...I'm a bit freaked out of Van, here." Aura said and I gasped. "Why?!" I asked. She shrugged. "Didn't Sora once say you never know what that guy is going to do?" she said with the Birth by Sleep trio nodding. "I'm not scared of anyone here nor do I think anyone is of interest." Xemnas stated and Van, Larxene, and the others nodded. "Wow...you guys are either brave or not willing to tell." I said, my eyes narrow with suspicion.

Ven laughed nervously. "Anyway...I already have it. Look!" he said as he held it out. It was a stuffed green and red goofy looking dinosaur with a Santa hat. He laughed. "It's Santasaurus!" he exclaimed. "Ladies and gentlemen, one of the greatest minds of our time." Van stated dryly, gesturing to Ven. Ven rolled his eyes as he put the dinosaur away.

I laughed. "Ok, next is Yakusoku-Xion! To answer your question, it was just so freaky, so weird and so disturbing at the same time, that it shocked me into silence. I couldn't laugh, I could only stare." I said, wincing.

"You can blame social studies for my small truths/dares.

Truth:

Kairi/Xion: Please help me. Everyone complained Kairi here was useless (I'm sorry Kairi), so the people made Xion. They claim Xion is a Mary Sue (I don't), but she thoroughly resembles Kairi. They gave fans a Kairi that FIGHTS around the story, and people wanted Kairi not to be useless. Creators have given them a not useless Kairi. But people complain that she's way to used. I cannot understand that.

Sora: If you were magically transported to the world of FF (Dissidia), who would you look for first?

Namine: tell me how you feel about DiZ.

Ven: How did you feel about being left behind to be taken back home? P.S. you're cute when you cry (curse you Terra, making Ven cry)

Dare:

Everyone: Take a blindfold (Riku, no using dark powers to see) and pair up with someone. While still blindfolded, KISS WITHOUT KNOWING WHO IT IS.

Myst: Ever read the "worst fanfic ever"? Don't ask how I got my hands on it but, the title is "My immortal", it got taken down, but reposted by other authors.

Please send all my curses to Terra :) Ven needs a hug!"

"Will do! CURSE YOU, TERRA!" Aura shouted, causing me to facepalm. "When did I do that?!" Terra asked, confused. "What do you have, short term memory loss? Don't say you don't know, cause I know you know, you know?" Aura said, quoting one of her famous lines.

"Wait, what?" Sora asked, confused. I sighed. "Just ignore that. Oh...my-" I was cut off by David. "WHAT?! WHO STARTED THAT?! IT'S NOT HER FAULT! I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE!" he shouted, restrained by Wing and Aura. "David! Calm down!" Wing yelled. "Dude, just chill! We'll fix this!" Aura yelled as well.

Kairi and Xion looked at the camera, then to each other, then back. "Well...I guess...the saying perfect for this would probably be, 'Please all, and you will please none.'" Kairi said, and Xion nodded. "Yeah. That is the best way to explain it." she said, shrugging.

Sora thought for a moment. "Um...who are the characters in it?" he asked. "Ok, let's see if I remember...Warriors of Cosmos include Firion, Onion Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Terra-yeah, there's another Terra but she's a girl-Cloud, Heck YEAH!, Squall-or Leon...whatever his name is!-, Zidane, and Tidus. Warriors of Chaos include Garland, The Emperor, Cloud of Darkness, Golbez, Exdeath, Kefka-ok, who's bright idea was it to bring him back?-Sephiroth-wait, was that where Cloud and Sephiroth disappeared to, Oh my gosh, that's a theory!-Utimecia, Kuja, and Jecht." I listed, counting them off my fingers.

Sora tilted his head. "The only ones I know are Cloud, Leon...or Squall, and Sephiroth, so I guess... Squall, since he'll know what to do, and probably won't kill me or ignore me." Sora said, laughing nervously.

"True that. Namine, if you say you hate him, don't worry, I agree with you." I said seriously. She laughed nervously. "Ah, well, he was...well, he was, uh...I felt he was very intimidating at times, and also very powerful, not to mention having a cold nature. Most of the time I was worried on what he would do next." Namine said, wincing.

I wrote down in a list what she said. "What's that?" Wing asked, pointing to the list. "'Reasons why DiZ, a.k.a Ansem the Wise, shouldn't be forgiven.'" I said seriously. "Oh..." Wing replied, sweatdropping a little. Ven blushed. "Oh, um...thank you? Anyway, um...that question is a little confusing, I felt as if everyone was underestimating me, and thinking I couldn't handle myself. I had training! Of course I can fight! I was a little irritated by that." He said.

I nodded. "No one likes being underestimated. OH MAN!" I shouted in disbelief. Everyone either blushed, paled, or gave the camera a 'WTF?' face. "...you have GOT to be joking." Aura said, staring at the camera.

I sighed as I gave everyone blindfolds. "No joke, Aura. We might as well get it over with. I think we'll just kiss the first person we touch. On the count of 3, we'll put them on. Ready?" I asked, and everyone nodded.

"Ok, 1...2...21/2...21/3...21/4...""GET ON WITH IT!" Larxene shouted. "3!" I shouted, and everyone put them on. I walked slowly, and I could only hear what was going on. "I forgot to mention once you kissed someone, you sit down where you are!" I shouted.

Suddenly, I heard a crash. I whipped my head over in the direction I heard it. "I'm ok!" Demyx shouted. He then yelped. "Less ok..." he moaned. I sighed, and that's when I touched someone's arm. I bit my lip, and quickly kissed that person's cheek. They yelped as I sat down.

Soon, I could hear everyone sitting down, waiting. I shouted, "Has everyone kissed someone?" I got a chorus of "Yes!" "Ok, take off the blindfolds." I said, and as we took them off I looked to my right to see who I kissed. I blushed.

"Myst, you kissed me?!" Roxas asked in disbelief. "Looks like it." I said, smiling sheepishly. Larxene screamed. "How did I manage to kiss AXEL of all people?!" she yelled. "I'm not happy about this either!" Axel shouted.

"Huh...even blindfolded we can kiss each other." Kairi commented, smiling at Sora. "HOW THE HECK DID I KISS HIM?!" Van shouted while Ven blushed. "DANG IT! YOU MEAN I MISSED IT!" I shouted in disbelief. "Yeah, you did. Wow, I can't believe I kissed Repliku. Awkward..." Aura said while Repliku nodded.

"...let's just move on." Xemnas stated and we all nodded. "Ok, that's a no. But now I will!" I exclaimed. "Don't read it yet, first do the rest of the show!" Raxua shouted. I pouted. "Fun killer...fine. We now have HiminaChanTteba! Yay!" I cheered while Axel groaned.

"THE GIFT IS NOT DONE YET TTATT

Something is on the way..

And I WILL BE OFF FOR TOMORROW TILL FRIDAY ... because I'm going CAMPING! I willl miss u guys ;w;

Truths:

to Myst; are you scared of sadako ? ._.

to Axel; no 'MAKE-AXEL-SUFFER' for today =D ... here I give you a cake!"

"(Myst, don't tell Axel that there is peanut in the cake! xD)"

"to Larxene ; Any ideas to make Axel suffer later? :3

to Sora ; which one is cuter? rabbits or cats?

to Riku ; I always wondered... why is your hair shorter at 3DS!? TT_TT

Dares:

to Kairi + Sora ; let us play a little drama here. Kairi is the prince, and Sora is the princess XD

to Roxas ; ... you can stab Axel when I am back from camping. Why? I DON'T KNOW :D #slapped

to Riku + Terra ; act like father and son .w.

That is all for now.

=='' I have no ideas because I'm already stressed because of a school play (_ _")"

"Oh...I know the feeling, I've been in two plays myself." I commented. "I CAN STILL WAIT!...and that doesn't really matter since I am late in updating. Yeah...hey, I have a good reason why!...the movie gave me nightmares. I was little when I watched it. She looks scary, with her hair covering her face!" I said, eyes wide.

Aura rolled her eyes and handed Axel a cake. "Here Axel this is from Himi." She said. Axel blinked. "Seriously? Nothing else?" he asked me. I looked back at the letter. "No, that's the only one for you!" I said. Axel blinked, then grinned. "Alright! I'll eat it right now!" he said, and Aura managed to hide a grin.

Larxene shrugged. "Oh right now I have a couple of ideas. I just don't know which ones to use." She said, making Axel move away from her. Sora gasped. "Rabbits are fluffy...but cats are cute! But rabbits...no, cats! Wait, um, um, uh, uh-" he turned to Kairi. "What do you think?" he asked. "Hmm...rabbits." she said and he nodded. "Rabbits." He repeated, nodding.

Riku blinked. "I...don't know?" he said. I raised my hand. "I honestly think he looks better with it! And I have a theory!" I shouted. "Oh, here we go..." Aura muttered. "Ok, so, if you have kh3d, you can see bios of all the main characters, right? Well, I once noticed while looking at the bios, that their outfits for that game, their whole look actually, are like a combo of their appearances in kh1 and 2. It's true! Look closely between them!" I shouted.

"Uh...wait a second." Sora said. "Shouldn't Kairi be the princess, and me the prince?" he asked uneasily. I shrugged. "I don't know. Change back into the costumes, and act like a prince and princess respectively until we finish the next dare." I said, and they sighed before nodding and going to change. When they came back, they were in the same costumes as last time, and Kairi started to speak. "Oh fair maiden, how I would do anything to gain your love." she said in a low voice, trying hard not to laugh.

Sora facepalmed before speaking. "You would slay even a dragon to seek my love?" he asked in a high pitched voice. Kairi nodded. "Indeed, my Lady." At that, I laughed. "'My Lady', that's too funny." I said. Sora sighed. "Oh Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?" he asked. "Um, Sora, I don't think Romeo's a prince." Kairi whispered in her normal voice. "I know, but I couldn't think of anything else." He whispered back.

Roxas facepalmed while Axel paled. "Please don't." Axel said weakly. Before anyone could blink, Roxas stabbed Axel in the shoulder with Oblivion. "Wha-DUDE!" Axel yelled as he clutched his shoulder. "Curaga." Roxas said, healing Axel's wound.

"Nice, dude, nice." Aura commented. "Actually, they already do that. Dare them to interact with each other, you'll see." Aqua said, and the others nodded. Sora sighed. "Ok, I'm getting out of this." he said, and Kairi nodded as they went backstage.

Axel suddenly paled, and stared at the camera. "It had peanuts in it...how did you know?" he asked. "She somehow did. Are you alright?" I asked, worriedly. "I won't be able to use my powers or summon my chakrams for a short while." Axel said weakly.

Larxene grinned. "Oh good, now I know you won't be able to fight back." She said. I laughed nervously. "Please wait until after the show. Next up we have cutenessfan19! I seriously can't wait to meet your ocs!" I exclaimed.

"Great! Here are my ocs.

Marie and Jazz: Hi! We'll be coming soon.

Me: Now here are the truths and dares.

Truth:

To Larxene: Does anyone ever annoy you to the point of insanity?

To Sora: Describe how Riku is when he gets a sugar rush.

Dare:

To Demyx: Prank anyone of your choice.

To Riku: You and Larxene fight each other.

Awwww. They already fought. Bummer.

Marie and Jazz: Hi! We're coming over soon.

Me: I'll send you a PM of what they look like eventually.

Truth:

To Xion: If you weren't dating Riku, who would you date?

To Namine: How are you and Roxas feeling?

Dare:

To Larxene: You and Kairi fight each other. And Larxene's power will be suppressed for this battle.

To Riku and Sora: Hug each other's girlfriends for 15 seconds."

"She actually sent two letters. Isn't that great?" I asked, grinning. "I personally think we have too many ocs here. Can't they just visit for like a chapter/episode?" Aura asked. I winced and nodded. "Yeah, that might be for the best. Well, Larxene?" I asked.

She scowled. "Axel with him being annoying, and Demyx with him being idiotic." She said, making Axel scowl at her and Demyx to pout. "Oh! Riku is...just himself really. Nothing changes...well except for the fact he gets...um...what's the word?..." Sora asked himself.

"Can you describe it?" I asked. "He starts to flirt with other girls..." Sora said. "Oh! He becomes a womanizer!" I exclaimed, and Aura immediately sang, "Womanizer, woman, woman, womanizer, you're a womanizer, oh womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby. Youooa, youooa, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer. ~"

Riku reddened. "Hey! At least I manage to apologize when I return to normal." He said. Xion narrowed her eyes. "I hope you do. Or else you'll face the wrath of my Keyblade." She said. Riku laughed nervously.

We noticed Demyx was missing. "Where is-" I started to ask only to feel something in my hair. I pick it up, to see a spider. "AHHHH!" I screamed, dropping it, and running away from it. I hid behind David. "Killitkillitkillitkillitkill it!" I screamed out.

Demyx came out and laughed. "Myst, it's fake!" he said, picking it up and revealing it to be a rubber spider. Woo! I was awesome!" he cheered. I was shaking. "Glaux almighty...I just saw my life flash before my eyes." I said weakly.

"Um...are you ok, Myst?" Roxas asked. I nodded. "Never better." I said meekly. "Nice going, Dem, you just scarred her." Aura stated. "It was a dare! I had to do it!" Demyx whined. "Let's answer the rest of the truths before we do the fights." Aura said, and everyone nodded.

Xion immediately said, "Roxas." I frowned. "You said that rather quickly...and what about Namine?" I asked. Xion blushed. "Oh! I'm sorry, his name was the first thing that popped up! I suppose...I don't know." She said, sighing.

Namine smiled. "We are feeling great, thank you." She said, and Roxas nodded. Sora laughed. "Ok!" he said, and I set the stopwatch. "Ready? Go!" I said, and Sora hugged Xion while Riku hugged Kairi.

This went on for 15 seconds, afterwards they let go. "FIGHT TIME!" I shouted, and everyone was transported to the stadium. Wing was with me in the box. "OK! WE have a two against one, why? Cause I think Larxene can handle it." I said casually into the microphone.

"NOW! On this side, we have Riku and Kairi! These two are both able to use Keyblades, with Kairi's being Destiny's Embrace and Riku's Way to The Dawn. However, Kairi can use magic better than Sora and Riku combined, along with the fact she can use light. Riku, on the other hand, is more of a Strength type, and uses darkness very well. Will they be enough to take down The Savage Nymph?" I inquired.

"On the other side we have No.12 of the Organization, the one and only Larxene! Larxene is able to control the element of lightning, and her weapons are kunai, or knives. Her attacks are sharp, but her tongue is sharper with words. Can she take down the two Keybladers?" Wing asked.

"Time to start, in 3...2...1...Go!" I shouted, and they charged at each other.

_Boss fight __**1**__-Kid Icarus Uprising_

Kairi quickly put a shield around herself, whereas Riku started to slash at Larxene. Larxene flipped over him and stabbed his side, making him shout in pain. Kairi gasped and immediately went to his help. She shouted, "BLIZZAGA!" and aimed at Larxene. Larxene was hit and as she tried to recover, Kairi quickly healed Riku with a Curaga spell.

Larxene shouted, "THUNDAGA!" and huge thunder bolts rained down on the two. Kairi's shield managed to take most of the damage, but Riku wasn't so lucky. He got hit multiple times and was soon paralyzed. Larxene ran toward him, ready to make a final strike, when she was suddenly thrown back by a strong gust of wind.

She glared at Kairi, and promptly threw a few knives at her. Kairi gasped, and managed to dodge it in time. As Larxene summoned her knives back, Riku came up behind her for a sneak attack, only for Larxene to turn and shoot at him with lightning. Riku cringed in pain as he got hit.

It went on, back and forth, until all three were at dangerously low health levels. Larxene huffed, and shouted, "You're really getting on my nerves!" This signaled her Final Limit, and Larxene went to each of the two Keybladers, slashing at them really fast while enveloped in lightning. She was so fast, I could barely see her.

The limit ended, but Kairi and Riku nodded at each other. They both shouted, "DEEP FREEZE!" freezing Larxene in a large ball of ice. They charged at her and together, struck their Keyblades hard on it, breaking it into pieces. Larxene, now free, stumbled, before falling to the ground.

_Music stops_

"AND THE WINNERS ARE RIKU AND KAIRI! Congrats guys!" I cheered as everyone was transported back. Larxene was taken to the infirmary, while everyone congratulated the two winners.

"That was awesome! Now, the next one is... XxKinataKeybladexX?! How?..." I started to ask, but then I read it out loud.

"IM BACK!YEPERONI! MY TRIP GOT CANCELED BECAUSE IN THE FIRST DAY a student almoat got eaten by a bear ( NOT JOKING) i feel bad for the em...

Anyway! Im Back! Oh..and didn't i say i was going to torture some certain people?hehehe...FROST! please SHARPEN DOES POINTY THINGIES THAT I BOUGHT FOR OUR GUESTS!

Frost : Kina,first of all its called " Dangerous Killing weapons"! And second ,Okay i will.

Me : *hums happily * oh yeah! I got a sovenir from my trip ,TADDAAA! Its cakes that i made in the trip, sadly i got canceled..i want you guys to try it! NO CAKES FOR MANSEX,LARXENE THE SAVAGE NYMPH,AND NO CAKE FOR VEXEN!

there are all kinds of cakes! Chocolate,Vanilla,Strawberry,Blueberry,Dark Forest!

You can eat them it now or later its your choice.

Vanitas and Roxas : *Takes the photo* OMG you guys are so cute! I'll show this to my friends ,and im sure they will be thrilled with this! And Vanitas? Frost said your attacks were crazy like A monster

namine : *grins happily* heya Nami-chan! i see your happy with the book i gave you! Good for you! Im gonna give ya more dares so you can torture that ugly savage nymph!

Riku and Xion: I see...but if your older,Riku you better ask Xion hand in marriage alright? I wanna be there on the Wedding Chapel! I already picked a dress for Xion!

*Claps hand in the air * now..enough with the chatting...time for T and D!

But before that...*Kicks Marluxia in*GET IN HERE!

marluxia :OW! why a- ...namine and larxene?! Damn F!

Tell The Truth

Axel: are you really allergic to peanuts? Okay! Answer my question! Do you like a girl in Kingdom hearts? If you do then tell us!,

roxas : Alright alright since you Repliku have this rivalry for Namine(Repliku its obvious your still in love with namine) ...What would you feel if Namine was going out with

Repliku SINCE THE BEGINNING and not you?

larxene and marlusxia : What do you hate,zwhat are you allergic to?

daredevils

Roxas : Go tie Marluxia and Mansex and Larxene on these fishing hooks for your girlfriends sake!

Sora : Go choke Xemnas

vanitas : choke Marluxia

Roxas : Choke Larxene

namine : *Gives AK-27 or a Bazooka and gives a grin* you know what to do! SHOOT THOSE THREE AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE!

Hm...what else..OH YEAH!*snaps finger*

All : here! Pick some good weapons! *gives selection of Pointy Katanas,Points Dual Blades,Pointy Battle Axe,Pointy Hammer* go kill those three.

*drags DiZ in* myst-san i know how much you hate em so pick a weapon and go torture him!^^

so this message is bout torturing.

Sorry for last announcement,didn't mean to upset you Myst-san.

Oh yeah..after the last dare can you give me the honor to stab Larxene and Xemnas?

Have and will always love this fanfic."

"..." I fell on the ground anime-style. "We can't allow them to come here, SINCE NO ONE VOTED THEM TO APPEAR!" I shouted. "Yeah, people, the poll is there for a reason. Don't know where it is? On her profile page. She's added some new choices too. And, currently we're at a four way tie, so...vote! After the next chapter, of course-you'll see!" Aura shouted.

"Anyway, oh dear...that must've been scary. And it's alright, no need to apologize. Oh! I CALL BLACK FOREST!" I shouted. "Why?" Sora asked. "Because, people say that's the cake in the Portal series, you can actually find the recipe for it in it, I heard." I stated.

"Kay, I'm having chocolate then." Aura retorted. "We'll decide later." Roxas said and everyone nodded. Axel groaned. "Yes, I am-DON'T SAY ANYTHING!-and...I'm a Nobody, I can't feel." He said rather quickly.

"What about Roxas and Namine? They're Nobodies, but they love each other. Not to mention Xion!" Aura remarked. "...they're Special Nobodies. I'm a normal one. Let's move on." Axel said, looking away.

Roxas's eyes turned murderous, but he said calmly, "I would obviously feel happy for them. If Namine was happy, I am happy. Simple as that." "Mm-hmm..." I said, unconvinced.

"I obviously hate the following: Losing, Axel, Xemnas, Vexen, and boredom. I'm not allergic to anything." Larxene retorted. "We don't have Marluxia, so he can't answer that." I said with a shrug.

Roxas grinned. Larxene immediately tried to run but Roxas managed to catch her and tie her up beside Xemnas. Sora blinked. "Oh my gosh, this should be interesting." Aura commented.

Sora came up to Xemnas and started to choke him. Xemnas struggled to no avail, while Sora was wincing as if he was being choked. Finally Sora let go. "There! I did it. Who's next?" he asked hurriedly while Xemnas gasped for breath.

Van shrugged. "Can't do it since he isn't here. But I would if he was." He said with an evil grin. "Sure thing!" Roxas stated before choking Larxene. She struggled. "Dang it Roxas, let go!" she managed to say. He sighed, and did so. "There, happy?" he asked. "Very." She said haughtily.

"GO, NAMINE, GO!" Aura cheered as Namine smiled innocently before grabbing the bazooka and started shooting. "OH CRAP!" "AHHHH!" the two yelled or screamed at the same time (you decide who) as they got hit.

It finally stopped and Namine pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Well, this is fun." She said, smiling. Everyone gasped at the weapons. "Oh, if only people voted DiZ to appear, but since no one did, oh well." I said with a shrug.

Aura ran toward the pile. "I CALL DUAL BLADES!" she yelled as she grabbed them. Everyone then picked a weapon or used their own and started to attack the two. IT WAS CHAOS. Everyone was screaming, running around, and just trying to hit the two Nobodies.

When we were done, Xemnas and Larxene were nearly unconscious. I grinned. "KINATA, COME AND STAB!" I shouted. Immediately, Kinata came in and grinned at the two, who shivered in fear.

She walked toward them, dual blades in hands, and said, "My turn." After that, she stabbed them mercilessly. They had to go to the infirmary. I smiled at Kinata, impressed. "Remind me never to make you mad." I said, and she smiled before nodding.

As she left, I got out the next letter. "Ok! Next up is another newbie-IwishIwasginger. Wait, you mean you want to be like the Gingerbread Man? Or ginger hair?" I asked.

"Hello Myst

I have quite a few truths and dares so here they are.

Truths

Xemnas: If you had a pet ordinary house cat what would you name it?

Vanitas: What is Moonofwitch's favorite color?

Myst: Earlier you said you like Ven is it true

Xemnas:Would you sacrifice the entire organization for just you getting KINGDOM HEARTS!?

Dares

All the organization 13 members there: shoot Xemnas with water guns, that use napalm, while Xemnas has to stand still.

Vanitas: go on a date with Moonofwitch

Sora and Kairi: share a papau fruit with each other

Roxas and Namine: share a sea salt ice cream

Roxas and Namine vs. Sora and Kairi fight

Axel, Larxene, Demyx, and Zexion: Insult off!

The prizes for winning are special for each Nobody

Axel- Napalm water gun

Larxene- Axel being shot with a fire hose

Demyx- A brand New Sitar!

Zexion- A bookshelf full of books

For the next fic or possibly this one each of the couple must wear matching outfits.

The couples that must dress up are

Axel and Larxene

Sora and Kairi

Roxas and Namine

Moonofwitch and Vanitas

Myst and Ventus

Terra and Aqua

David(from death on wings) and Aura(from Myst)"

"Awesome! Ok, so, your answer Xemnas?" I asked nicely to him. (He had already returned...somehow...) He raised an eyebrow, but answered, "I suppose...Kingdom." Aura laughed. "I knew it! I knew you'd name it after Kingdom Hearts! Haha!" she said, still laughing. She shut up when Xemnas gave her a death glare.

Van blinked. "Um...I...don't...know?" he said uneasily. I gasped. "Oh no, Van, that's a sign your relationship is in danger!" I said dramatically. "Just because I don't know what her favorite color is?" he asked, staring at me. I nodded. "Just because." I stated.

He rolled his eyes. I blinked. "When did I say that again?" I asked. "Oh come on, first Terra, now you? DON'T SAY YOU DON'T KNOW, CAUSE I KNOW YOU KNOW, YOU-" "Hey! Only important things seem to stay in my head. Things like that just disappear." I said.

"Well, do you like me?" Ven asked me. I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Only as a friend. If that's contrary to what I said earlier, well I changed my mind." I replied, shrugging. Xemnas said very calmly, "If that's what it takes, yes."

All the Organization members protested. "WHAT?! How could you?!" Larxene screeched. "Ok...I'm hurt right now..." Demyx said crying toon tears. "I'm not that surprised." Axel commented while Roxas, Xion and Zexion nodded.

"As payback for that, you guys get to shoot him with poisonous water guns, and he can do nothing but stand still!" Aura exclaimed, giving them water guns. They all smirked or grinned as they aimed at him. Xemnas started to sweat profusely. "You do realize I was just kidding, right?" he asked only to receive a face full of water.

By the time they were satisfied, Xemnas was soaked and looked pale as a bone. I sighed as I healed him. "Wait, you can do that?" Sora asked, surprised. I shrugged. "Yeah, I can. I was training, that's why I was out. But I can't do it without my 'book of spells.'" I said, smiling as I closed the book.

I noticed Van was gone. "Did he already go?" I asked Aura, and she nodded. "Yeah. He made his own portal. 'Can you feel the love tonight? ~ The peace the evening brings? ~'" she sang, laughing along with Wing.

Sora and Kairi blushed as I quickly handed them it. "Ok, this is the moment." I squealed as I started recording. They smiled at each other, before taking one half each and bit into it at the same time. Aura and Wing both sang loudly then, "'Can you feel the love tonight? ~ You needn't look too far. ~ Stealing through, the night's uncertainness, love is where they are! ~'" I rolled my eyes but smiled.

Sora smiled as he said, "Together, forever-" "with destinies intertwined with each other's." Kairi finished, smiling back as they both kissed. Meanwhile, Roxas and Namine shared a sea salt ice cram. Both were smiling. "Well, how does it taste?" Roxas asked. Namine licked her lips before saying, "Sweet, but salty." She smiled at him before they kissed.

"OH YEAH! Everyone to the stadium!" I shouted as I transported everyone there. Riku and Xion were with me in the box. I grinned. "Ok! Tonight its couples fight night!" I shouted as a bell rang.

"On this side we have Sora and Kairi! They can both use Keyblades, Kingdom Key being Sora's and Kairi's being Destiny's Embrace! Kairi excels with magic and light; Sora excels in speed and light. Will the combination of their power be enough to take down their Nobodies?" Xion asked.

"On the other side we have Roxas and Namine! Roxas is able to use the Keyblade-two of them-named Oathkeeper and Oblivion! He is No. 13 in the Organization, and is known as 'The Key of Destiny', and is able to use the element of light! Namine, however, personally I never have seen her fight before, so this battle should be interesting..." Riku said uneasily.

I frowned. "True...Namine! Do you know how to fight?" I asked her. She looked up and nodded. "Yes! I've been practicing! It seems I excel at using magic and light! Also, my main weapon is my sketchbook! You'll see how I use it." she said quickly.

I nodded. "Ok then, that's good. ALRIGHT! Who's gonna win? The Keybladers of love? Or the Nobodies of love? We shall soon see! In 3...2...1...GO!"

_Pokemon Black and White 2-Unova Gym Leader Battle_

The two teams immediately charged at each other before splitting to fight with, ironically, their counterparts-meaning Kairi fought with Namine while Sora fought with Roxas.

Sora and Roxas's attacks were fierce the last time they fought each other, and they still are. Roxas started to slash at Sora's chest, but Sora quickly jumped away and tried to slash at Roxas's exposed back. He succeeded, and Roxas hissed in pain before swinging Oathkeeper to make contact with the back of Sora's knees.

Sora fell being hit, and Roxas took advantage of this by shouting, "FIRAGA!" and aimed at Sora. Sora, however, managed to dodge the attack, and shouted, "AEROGA!" as he aimed at Roxas. Roxas was blown back by the strong wind, but, managed to recover before Sora proceeded to slash at him again.

Meanwhile, with the girls, it was a magic duel. As Kairi shot countless fireballs at Namine, who had summoned a shield using her sketchbook, she thought of a plan. _'Ok, let's see...Kairi needs to concentrate on making the fireballs. So how to distract her...'_ Namine then thought of a way and quickly shouted, "THUNDAGA!" Kairi immediately stopped and braced herself. However, when she felt no attack, she looked up-to see Namine had disappeared.

She looked around frantically, her Keyblade in her hand. _'Where did she go...?'_ she thought, perplexed. Suddenly, she heard, "SPARKGA!" from above, and looked up to see Namine coming down surrounded in the familiar light crystals of Sparkga.

Before Kairi could escape, she was hit countless times by the said crystals, and she yelped in pain. Sora heard her and looked over. "KAIRI! Don't worry, I'm coming!" he yelled, not seeing Roxas take advantage of his being distracted by yelling, "SONIC BLADE!" and slashed into Sora multiple times nearly at the speed of light.

_Music stops_

Sora yelped in pain, and before long, both Sora and Kairi fell to the ground. "AND THE WINNERS ARE ROXAS AND NAMINE! Great job, everyone!" I yelled as they cheered and everyone was transported back to the stage.

As everyone congratulated the two, and Aqua healed Sora and Kairi, I grinned and said, "Can the following nobodies please appear to participate in the insult-off: Axel, Larxene, Demyx, and Zexion!" The four came up, and either grinned, smirked, paled, or raised an eyebrow.

"Ok! Whoever is the last one standing wins! Any insults can be used, um...that's it really. Alright...begin!" I yelled. Larxene and Demyx started.

"Ok...DEMYX POWERS! Yeah, I'm hot, but I ain't taking this back, cause everyone knows that chicks can't rap!" "OH!" Aura and I shouted. "I'm so cool, I make the temperature in here drop, but with my lyrics so hot, I make it go up and pop, and me, I always get things popping and you, should stick to shopping." "OH!" David and Wing yelled. "I've battled better, but they all came and went, face it Larxene, you're the opening act and I'm the main event." Demyx finished, smiling. "OH!" The four of us aid together, while the others were shocked into silence.

Larxene had up to now been watching him, with no expression on her face. She smiled and said, "Back up, shorty." And pushed him away. She then started. "Oh, how cute, a rapping Organization member, psych, you're more like a rejected lover." "OH!" David shouted. "And I'm so great you can find my name at the top of the list, while the name, Demyx, doesn't even exist!" "OH!" Roxas and Xion shouted. "Move over wimpy, you expect to get respect from me, like you're the bomb? Even though you get your cloak at !" "OH!" Van and I shouted. "Well, too bad little Demyx, I like to say I'm sorry little one, cause your freestylin' is nothing compared to my sarcastic puns!" "OH!" I shouted. "They all heard your rapping, and they were like 'meh' and then I came on to the place, and now everyone's like-" she pointed to us, "YEAH!" we all shouted. "So face it Demyx, you couldn't even rap if I stapled your lips and tied your hands behind your back, oh!" she yelled.

Demyx blinked, then sat down. "She won that one." He said weakly. I laughed. "That was awesome...ok, Axel vs. Zexion, go!" I shouted. Zexion started. "My name is Zexion, everyone knows that, but you, Axel, you're just a rat. You depend on fire, trying to burn, but you go crazy, I could've sworn. I myself am the superior of you, able to create illusions and mess with minds too. Now I'm facing you, to be honest, I didn't see this coming. I'll be nice, you have five seconds, just start running." "OH!" Ven shouted.

Axel smirked, and started. "What's up, Zexy? Oh wait, you're not-more like a person who's gone messy. Sure I use fire, but at least I fight-whereas, you, just take flight. I use chakrams, you use a freaking book-not very powerful in terms of a crook. You died first, a little before me, it looks I'm stronger, actually it's plain to see! Your raps are horrible, everyone complains, know what, just go and jump in front of a train!" "Nice..." I commented.

Zexion sat down. "Axel won. Let's go to the final round." He said. I grinned. "Ok! Axel vs. Larxene! GO!" Larxene smirked and then started. "Well look who it is, it's No. 8! Now I know who's gonna be great! You sure know how to rap, but now you've fallen into my trap! You see, I am the supreme, and you're about to get creamed! First off, your hair, what's with that? You look like some red porcupine who went on crack! Second, your build, what are you, a girl? Or maybe you have that condition on when you try to eat, you instead hurl. You're fire; I'm lightning, and everyone should know, what happens when fire goes down and lightning glows!" "OOOH!" Aura said.

Axel smirked again. "Ok...my turn." He said, before he started. "I spy with my little eye, the Wicked Witch of the West-oh wait, that's The Savage Nymph and her flat chest. Oh sure, you say you're the supreme, even when in the morning you're worse than Scream. Look who's talking-the hair, I mean-those two strands make you look like you're a bug for Halloween. My fire power is awesome, I have no shame, keep up those raps though-even though they're lame. You were the second to go down, and yet you're proud? Trust me I'll toss you around. You're getting nervous, I can tell, why don't you go and rot in-"

"OK! Don't finish that-we're running a family show here. To be honest...I don't know who won, so we'll let the readers/viewers decide! It's in a poll-on my profile! It'll only be up until the next chapter/episode. Wow, guys, didn't know you could rap." I commented. "But of course. We're awesome that way." Larxene said haughtily and the other Organization members nodded.

"Nice...WAIT JUST A SECOND WE'RE NOT A COUPLE HERE JUST FRIENDS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Aura shouted, waving her hands wildly. David nodded. "Yeah! We're not a couple AT ALL!" he said frantically. I facepalmed. "Seriously, I don't remember implying I liked Ven in that sense!" I mumbled. Ven blushed. "Um...I don't know what to say." He said.

"Let's do that next chapter please." Namine said sweat dropping at us. I nodded frantically. "Yes indeed! Ok, our last one-FINALLY-is from Kagaminelover657! Oh boy..." I muttered.

"Larxene: Oh, so you think I'm bluffing do you? Ha, well sadly I'm not! And you just realised that after getting hit with paintballs and dodgeballs! XD (By the way, congrats on that Namine! ;)). Don't get mad at Namine it wasn't her fault! I'm the one you should be coming after! :P

Vexen: I'm glad you said that because in the actual fanfic I read you weren't very nice to them!

Kairi: Aw, I felt really sorry for you! I wanted to give you a hug to comfort you! :( To be honest, when I first followed the KH series I didn't hate you at all. I thought you were a good character! :)

Truths:

Larxene: Just a random question but do you hate me for giving you those dares now? XD

Zexion: Could you ever imagine yourself without a book?

Dares:

Xenon: Oh, oh, can I give Larxene her dare! *evil smirk*

Victoria: -_- You haven't even met her yet doofus! However Kagami here has seen her in her "Fate's Influence" fanfic! Since she knows who Larxene is I think she deserves to say it!

Me: Er... Yeah, my oc Emily stars in that and I based her looks off me so technically... you can say that she's me, almost; however I do consider her a separate person to me, almost like my twin. Just thought I'd explain in case Vikki confused you! XD No Xenon but you can give the next dare if you want.

Xenon: Aw... :(

Victoria: Haha! :P

Xenon: Hey shut it blondie, before I-

Victoria: Technically you just insulted yourself as well because you've got blonde hair! :P

Xenon: Says the girl who uses a fencing sword as a weapon and relies on her "cousin's" demon butler for help all the time because you're so weak and-

Me: Can I continue!?

Victoria/Xenon: Sorry... X_X

Me: Thank you! *coughs nervously* Sorry about that Myst these two don't really get along very well... You probably noticed already but anyway!

Larxene: Dress up in a chicken costume! :P

Xenon: This dare is for Namine, Repliku and Sora. Get revenge on Larxene from what she did to you in Chain of Memories and lob eggs at her while she's still in the chicken costume! XD

Victoria: *coughs* Er Kagami, can I say the next one?

Me: Yeah go ahead! :)

Victoria: Yay! :D This one is for Roxas, Ventus, Aqua and Kairi. Have you heard of "Raving Rabbids before? We haven't but I think Kagami can explain because I really don't understand it...

Me: There is this game called "Raving Rabbids" which involves white rabbits that can walk on two legs and shout "BWAAAAAH" all the time. Oh, and they also have freaky looking eyes and act like humans but anyway Victoria, continue.

Victoria: Well yeah, bascially what Kagami just said. "This needs to be whispered to them. I dare Roxas and Aqua to put one on Larxene's head and one on her lap. I dare Kairi to put one in Xemnas's hood. And I dare Ventus to put one inside Van's helmet."

"Me: Oh and don't worry guys, they only attack people they don't like so they'll only attack the people Vikki told you to dump them on. And as for the last dare, Emily do you want to say the last one?

*silence*

Me: Er, guys where's Emily?

Xenon: Sleeping. -_-

Me: Ah, I can understand that considering I made her dash up and down the stairs of Castle Oblivion in "Fate's influence" twice for the next chapter... X_X But yeah I'll speak in her stead.

Everyone except Larxene, Xemnas and Vanitas-

Xenon: Hey, cut some slack on Vanitas! This dare is a good one! Let him do it too!"

"Me: Hm... Yeah, I don't hate Vanitas so I'll let him in on it. Alright so everyone except Larxene and Xemnas (Myst whisper this to them!). Basically it's sort of like a prank based off my story "Connecting Hearts". Everyone except Larxene and Xemnas has to pretend they've been taken into custody and locked away at "The Castle that Never Was" as prisoners. You're going to need video footage as evidence and no one is to appear on the stage yet. The following is supposed to happen:

Xenon: All Organisation members (Axel, Xion, Roxas, Demyx, Vexen and Zexion) are to come and report to Xemnas and Larxene that they have successfully captured all the Keyblade wielders and locked them away in "The Castle that Never Was", showing them the video footage. (That includes you Mysty and your ocs! :P). This all happens in the studio or whatever you guys are based on stage with everyone else missing.

Victoria: The two of them should then warp straight there. Namine, Sora, Vanitas, Ventus and Kairi need to then set up traps on the stage. (Exploding mines). Aqua, Terra, Riku and Repliku will need to be ready to fire at them with... Er, what can they use?

Me: I suggest blow torches! XD Use blow torchers and set them on fire. Everyone else then will be given a fire extinguisher to put them out. XD Then Sora, Kairi, Riku, Vanitas and Xion need to throw Xemnas into the room of terror while Demyx, Vexen, Namine, Roxas and Ventus can throw Larxene in there also! XD"

"Well I know the last one is a long and possibly awkward dare but blame Xenon for the idea! He's obsessed with my "Connecting Hearts" fic lately... :s But yeah anyway, good luck Larxene! ;) XD Hope you will come out in one piece! Or pieces even... XD

Victoria: Man, I think Kagami's gone a bit psychotic...

Xenon: Well I'm a balance between good and evil so I can see which part of her brain created me... X_X"

"Ok, NOW I KNOW WHO TO BLAME! Trust me, I will find out where you live and kill you." Larxene said evilly. Kairi laughed uneasily at that, then said, "Oh...why thank you! It's nice to know someone likes me for who I am!" she exclaimed.

"What was the last dare?" Xemnas asked, eyes narrowed. I smiled. "I guess it got cut off. Oh well." _Don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious!_ I thought frantically. He nodded. "Very well then." He said.

"Yes, yes I do." Larxene stated, glaring. "No-it's very hard to imagine." Zexion said. Larxene stared. "You are KIDDING me." She hissed. "Um, no they aren't! Just do it Larxene-at least they didn't dare you to do THAT dance." I said seriously. "Oh come on, can't you just let it go and let us live in peace?!" Roxas asked angrily.

"...I wasn't talking about that one, Roxas." I deadpanned. He reddened in embarrassment. "Oh...never mind then." He mumbled before sitting down. Larxene groaned before going off to change. When she returned, she was dressed in this huge chicken costume. You could see her head in its beak. It was all I could do not to laugh.

Wing walked toward the three and gave them some eggs. "Here's your ammo. Make it worth it." she said seriously before walking away. They grinned or smiled mischievously before starting to throw them at Larxene. She yelped. "HEY! Watch it, will ya?" she yelled before an egg landed on her face.

"THIS is for calling me a puppet and a toy!" Repliku shouted before he threw an egg at her face-which landed on its target. "THIS is for calling me weak!" Namine shouted as she threw another egg. "THIS is calling me a heartless hero!" Sora shouted as he threw another egg. Then the three shouted together, "AND THESE ARE JUST BECAUSE!" With that, they threw eggs mercilessly at her, until they ran out.

Larxene was covered in eggs. He face was barely visible through all the yellow yolk, and she left without a word to change back. I smiled. "Now that's what I call egging." I said. They smiled as they sat down. "Now...Roxas! Ven! Aqua! Kairi! Front and center!" I yelled as they walked over to me.

I whispered them their dare, and they smiled before nodding. I pointed to where the Rabbids should be, backstage, and went to get them. "Where are they going?" Xemnas asked. "Oh, I don't know." I said boredly while he glared at me.

They came back with the Rabbids, and without a word headed to the person they had to stuff them in. Roxas and Aqua went to Larxene, who had returned clean, and quickly put the Rabbid onto her head and into her lap. Surprisingly, she didn't notice.

Kairi quickly put her Rabid into Xemnas's hood, and got away silently. Ven had a little trouble since Van's helmet was close to him, but he managed it get it in and walked away quietly. That's when Larxene finally noticed the Rabbid and asked, "What the heck is-"

"BWAAHHH!" All the Rabbids shouted at once and started to attack Larxene, Xemnas and Van.

The three shouted in surprise and pain as they were scratched, punched and bit by them. "AHH! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Van shouted as he tried to pry it off his face. "AAHHHHHH!" Larxene screamed a classic girl in a horror movie scream as the two Rabbids scratched her, whereas Xemnas shouted out in pain, "MAKE IT END!"

Aura and the others were cracking up, but I decided they had enough. "Ok, guys, time's up!" I said, and immediately the Rabbids stopped, got off them, walked to me, gave a peace sign, and vanished.

I laughed. "Rabbids...funny little creatures aren't they?" I asked and the three who were attacked glared at me. I sighed. "Now the last dare...STOP!" I shouted, and Larxene and Xemnas froze in time. Van stared. "Why did you-" "Quick! I have to explain!" I said quickly. I then explained the last dare to everyone and they agreed.

"Ok...I already have the cameras set up, so...let's get started!" I said while everyone nodded.

_15 minutes later..._

Xemnas and Larxene were on the ground as they slowly recovered from the Stop spell. Finally they were able to get up. "Oh...my head...wait, where is everybody?" Larxene asked as she looked around. They were the two on the stage. Xemnas frowned. "Did they go somewhere and leave us behind?" he asked.

The two then heard footsteps and looked to see Axel, Roxas, Xion, Zexion, and Demyx walk up. (Remember-Vexen is still in the infirmary.) "Hey, where did you guys go?" Larxene asked, irritated.

"Well, we were busy capturing everyone and locking them away, if that's what you're asking." Axel said in a bored tone. "What? How" "You see, Myst tried to attack you by using Stop so she could take over headquarters, along with the Keybladers. However, we stepped in and stopped them." Zexion explained, showing the footage.

On it, it played me knocking them out with Stop, then the five coming in and attacking us. Everyone fought, but in the end, we were knocked out and dragged away. Larxene blinked. "Huh...What do you know?" she said. Xemnas frowned and looked up. "What about her other ocs, not to mention David and Wing?" he asked.

"We took care of them too. See?" Demyx said as the video showed all of them knocked out and dragged away. Xemnas nodded, finally making an evil smile. "Ah, so now, they are under our control, and no one can stop us!" he shouted. Larxene narrowed her eyes. "I don't know...what if this is a trick? I mean, the way you all acted before, it makes me wonder..." she said, trailing off.

Roxas shrugged, with an emotionless face. "We had to do and say all of that. It's not like we meant it." he stated. She frowned, but stayed silent. Xemnas laughed. "Come! Let's go and see how our prisoners are faring." He said, before opening a portal to where we were. The other members nodded and followed him.

I yelled to the others. "GET ready!" They nodded before doing so. Soon, Xemnas and the other members appeared. As they walked to where we were, the five hung back as the went on. Soon, Larxene noticed they were missing. "Hey, where are you five-" she was cut off by the mines on the ground blasting her off her feet, along with Xemnas, they yelled and screamed in both surprise and pain as they landed.

The others came out and shot at them with flamethrowers, setting them aflame. Axel appeared and added his own fire to the mix. "This is the BEST DARE EVER." He declared. Larxene shouted, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WAS JUST A TRICK!"

Xemnas yelled, "YOU WILL PAY!" Sora, Kairi, Riku, Van and Xion then appeared with fire extinguishers and blasted away at the two. Now not aflame, I quickly transported everyone back to the stage, and they all threw Larxene and Xemnas into the Room of Terror, where they screamed in pure terror.

"That's how we do it! WOO!" Aura shouted, and everyone cheered along with her. I laughed as I looked at the camera. "That's all we have! Sorry for the late update, but well, at least I posted. Until next time, see ya!" I said, waving as the screen turned black.

**That was awesome...anyway, send in those truth/dares! Wow...29 pages. Even I wonder how I'm able to do something like that. Oh, and another thing: During Demyx's and Larxene's rap battle, if you've ever watched IParty with Victorious, it sounds familiar, right? That's because I sorta based it on Sam's and Rex's rap battle. The others though, I totally did myself XD Ok...Read and pm!...or review...whatever's good...**


	18. Where we carol!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**Late Merry Christmas! I hope all of you who celebrate it got the gifts you wanted. I know I did. :D**

**Aura: Let's just say it has to do with Windows 8. **

**Yes! So, the poll results for 'Who won the rap battle?' show that Axel won. So, congrats Axel!**

**Axel: *fistpumps* YES!**

**Larxene: WHAT?! Oh...heads will roll! *walks off***

**Oh no...anyway, Axel, your reward is a poisonous water gun! *hands him it* Enjoy!**

**Axel: Oh I will...*smirks, then walks off***

**...anyway, let's start the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't-(HOOPLA!) I don't-(HOOPLA!) I DON'T-(HOOPLA! *shows small kid* HOOPLA! A brick is thrown at him, knocking him out.) I don't own Kingdom Hearts! And...you didn't see that. *makes shifty eyes***

Raxua sighed as she waited for Myst and the others get dressed. "You know, at some point today you're going to have to come out. So please do, before we all die of old age." She stated dryly.

I groaned. "But I look weird! Not to mention Ven and I aren't even a couple!" "Well too bad! Just get out here!" Raxua snapped out. I sighed, before coming with Ven. We were both wearing green outfits, only mine was girlier and his was...boyer? Boylier? Wait, more male!

Raxua raised an eyebrow. "Why were you so hesitant in coming out if your outfit isn't that embarrassing?" she asked. I pouted. "Well, this is FAR from the clothes I usually wear! I mean, a miniskirt?! Why me?" I moaned.

Van laughed. "Well, at least you're not wearing lederhosen." Yep, you heard right-lederhosen. See, we decided to wear matching outfits from I think Scotland. Why, I have no idea, but I blame Night. She likes to make things worse.

I sighed, then frowned and looked backstage. "Come on, if we're going to suffer, so will you!" I shouted, and everyone groaned before coming out. The first couple to come out was Sora and Kairi. Their outfit was purple, and they wore...something like a prince and princess. They noticed me staring at them boredly. "What? We couldn't think of anything else!" Sora exclaimed.

The next one was Roxas and Namine, and their color was white, and their outfit something like wizard and witch. Namine shrugged. "It's ok if I say it." she said, making me blink in surprise.

Next was Terra and Aqua and they were wearing yellow and blue outfits. I raised an eyebrow, and Aqua smiled. "We're the Sun and Moon." She said, and Terra nodded.

Speaking of moon, Vanitas and Moony came out and I had to keep from laughing at Van's expression. Their color choice was black and red, and it was something like vampire and vampiress. I finally laughed. "Really?" I asked, and they both nodded.

Axel and Larxene soon came out but looked pretty much, um, forgive me, pissed. They were dressed like a pirate and a pirate girl, and, they didn't look happy at all. "...heads will roll." Larxene hissed, and Axel kept silent but looked really mad.

I sighed. "It means nothing, and besides, it's blue! And green! Those are awesome colors!...I'll shut up." I mumbled after receiving their glares. Man, if looks could kill...Raxua frowned as she looked around, then sighed. "Come on now, we don't have all day!" she yelled.

Aura shouted, "NO WAY! I SAID IT ONCE, I'LL SAY IT AGAIN: WE ARE NOT A COUPLE! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" "Aura, please calm down..." David pleaded. I winced. I knew from experience that Aura, when mad, could scare anyone-I swear Heartless tried to run for their lives when she got mad and had to fight them. Poor David...

Raxua wasn't fazed by Aura's angry tone, and said, "Yes, we understand that. Now can you please come out?" she asked calmly. Aura sighed, muttered a few incoherent words, and came out alongside with David. I blinked. Their outfit was of angel and demon-with David being the angel (I mean he already has the wings) and Aura being a demon.

Aura glared at everyone. "Don't...say...anything." she hissed with venom in her voice. "Aura, please calm down, it's only for a chapter/episode. I'm not happy either, but we have to do it." I said worriedly.

Aura frowned, then sighed. "Fine..." she said. I sighed in relief, and pulled out the first letter. "Alright! Now, the first one is from Yakusoku-Xion!" I exclaimed.

"You know, Riku actually cut his hair because in Japan, cutting hair is a sign of starting over/starting a new beginning. And I unlocked the secret ending for KHDDD, and Kairi will take her Master's Exam, while Sora if off somewhere god knows where... Congrats, Kairi! I learned Sora and Vanitas have the same voice actor.

P.S.: NO ONE HURTS VEN-VEN.

Truth:

Everyone: Do you guys have any quirks? (For example, like me, I always sleep with the door closed and never leave my things downstairs out of fear the monsters will get them)

Vanitas: You have cute emotions, you know that? Besides, you summon the weirdest Unversed sometimes. A pot, a shoe, a monkey with a banana on its head, and some adorable little bunny thing. I thought you'd be more... Sophisticated.

Axel: Now that I know, you think really weird thoughts. You saw Xion first as a hooded Namine, Xigbar sees her as Ven, Xemnas sees her as Sora, and everyone else sees her as a hooded girl. Seriously, Namine in an organization coat?

Dare:

It's almost Christmas, so every gets a Santa hat!

Everyone: Sing the Twelve Days of Christmas for me! I know it's not Christmas. Don't judge me.

Sora: *dumps ***load of cookies/candy/dessert on you* EAT ALL THE SUGAR SORA. Btw, you are known for your bottomless pit stomach.

I've learned a lot about KH, I might tell you stuff extra. Have fun getting your mind twisted!:)"

I fell on the ground anime-style. "AHHH! I WANTED TO FIND THAT OUT MYSELF!" I wailed. Aura facepalmed. "Wha-you mean you still haven't finished the game?!" she asked. I groaned. "YMX is hard to beat, ok? I mean, that Clock...that Clock always gets me!" I moaned.

Raxua raised an eyebrow. "So you're giving up?" she asked. I shot up and stood. "NO WAY! I'm just...taking a break. I'm also trying to find moves in order to beat him." I explained. I glanced at the camera. "Any of you know where to find Dark Firaga? I seriously want to know, I looked everywhere." I pleaded.

"The sad thing is, she's on Standard." Aura whispered, shaking her head. I shrugged. "I actually already knew they had the same voice actor. FUN FACT!: Axel shares the same actor with Silver! Yeah, Silver the Hedgehog, from Sonic! And, the guy who voices them both, Sora and Van I mean, he actually always wanted to do an evil character." I exclaimed.

Everyone stared at us. "...ok, how much do you know about us?" Van asked. I laughed nervously. "Um...a bit...maybe a lot...I don't know." I said, making shifty eyes. "OH! Um...I always need to punch something when I'm mad." Aura said, nodding.

"Aura, I don't think that's what she meant. Anyway, I sleep facing left first for some reason." I said, shrugging. "I actually always to get in bed really fast after I turn out the lights for fear something will grab my foot." Ven said, smiling nervously.

"Um...I always used to bring my toy sword everywhere, even if I knew I wasn't going to use it." Sora remarked. Van groaned. "Look, I understand that, but I'm actually not in charge of how they look-just them coming into existence. That was random-but hey, some of them proved hard to beat." He said, smirking.

Axel winced. "Hey, it's not my fault! I was closest to Namine, and she appeared like that. You know what, blame Vexen, he's the one that made her like that." He muttered. Vexen (who had returned from the infirmary but had a bandage around his head) protested, "I was under orders! Besides, it's very effective and-" "BOO, NO ONE CARES!" Aura yelled.

"COOL! I like Santa hats!" I exclaimed as everyone put them on. Wing struggled with hers. "Ugh, this one's too big!-ah, there we go." She said as she transformed it into a smaller version with her powers. "Whoa, you control reality too?" Sora asked. She smiled. "Well, no-that's David's power alone. But I can basically touch something and change it into something else. Do you understand?" she asked, and he nodded.

"OH YEAH! Ok, everyone get a microphone! I'll start up the music!" I exclaimed as I raced toward the boom box. I quickly found it and hit Play. "Whoever wants to start, just start!" I yelled. Kairi then started to sing.

"_On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, a partridge in a pear tree."_

"_**On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."**_ Sora sang.

"On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree." Demyx sang.

"**On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree."** Xion sang.

"_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, five goooolden riiiiiings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree." _ Roxas sang.

"**On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, six geese a-laying, five goooolden riiings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree."** Namine sang, smiling.

"_**On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five gooolden riiings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree."**_ Riku sang.

"_On the eight day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five goooolden riiings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree."_ Axel sang, rolling his eyes at the irony.

"_**On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five gooolden riiings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree."**_ Aura sang, grinning.

"On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five goooolden riiiings, four calling birds, three French birds, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree." Moony sang, smiling up at Van, who sighed.

"**On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, eleven pipers piping, ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five gooolden riiings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree." **Van sang, rolling his eyes at Moony, who was still smiling at him.

"_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping, ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five gooolden riiings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree! ~" _ Everyone joined me at the end, and we held it until the music ended.

Aura collapsed into a chair. "Thank goodness that's over!" she gasped out. I frowned. "Wait, I thought Kirby was the one known with the bottomless-" "AHHHHH! Sora, don't!" Kairi screamed out. Riku looked alarmed. "Sora, you know what happens when you eat too much sugar!" he said.

Sora blinked, and stared at the pile of candy. He began to drool. "But...candy...I like candy...me want candy...eat all of candy..." he said before starting to eat all of it. Riku and Kairi immediately tried to pull him away, but were unsuccessful. Soon, the pile was gone. Sora just stood there, unmoving. Riku pulled Xion away and they along with Kairi started to slowly walk away before hiding behind a chair. "Here it comes..." Riku whispered.

"Oh, I can't watch!" Kairi exclaimed horrified as she covered her eyes. Xion looked at them. "What are you two talking about? Sora looks perfectly fi-" Before she could finish, Sora screamed, "SUGAR!" and he started to run around, destroying anything in his way. His mouth was stained brown from chocolate, and there was a crazy-no, PSYCHOTIC-look in his eyes.

He ran toward us. "SUGAR!" he yelled as he tackled Xemnas. Xemnas, who hadn't been expecting it, yelped in pain and got knocked out when he hit his head falling off the stage. We stared at his unmoving body. "Oh my gosh..." Wing said.

We turned slowly to Sora, who had also been staring, and now we looked at us. He grinned, and said one word: "Sugar..." Demyx turned and ran off. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" he yelled in terror. We all bolted away from Sora, who laughed manically, and started to chase us as in a game of tag.

Kairi was running as fast as she could when she heard Sora say, "Sugar!" BEHIND HER. Kairi screamed as she ran somehow faster, one full of fear and terror. However, she tripped, and fell. Before she could get up and run, Sora tackled her. "Sugar! Give me sugar!" he yelled. Kairi pouted. "What if I don't have sugar?" Kairi countered.

He grinned before saying, "Then I shall tickle you!" he said as he started to tickle her. She laughed, and tried to get away, to no avail. She managed to yell out, "Ahh! Help!-Ahh! Someone! ANYONE!" She laughed as Sora continued to tickle her.

Riku yelled, "Hey Sora!" Sora stopped tickling Kairi and looked at Riku. Riku grinned as he held up a piece of gum. "Want some gum?" he asked. Sora's eyes widened, and he nodded. "Sugar!" he said as he walked toward it, making grabbing motions like a kid.

Riku nodded as he backed away. "That's right, come and get gum...there you go." He said as Sora snatched it and started to chew it. Suddenly, he shook as if he had been shocked. He hissed as he spit it out. "N-no sugar..." he said.

Riku smirked. "Yep, sugar-free gum. Now stay still as I do this." With that, he forced Sora down on the ground. Sora struggled to no avail. "What are you doing?" Aqua asked. "I'm holding him down until his sugar rush ends...which should be about now." Riku answered, and Sora went limp.

Riku got off and we could all see Sora looked tired and weak. "Ugh...did I do it again?" he asked weakly and Kairi and Riku nodded. "Yes you did. Now sit here until you can walk again." Kairi sighed as Riku placed Sora into his chair. Everyone came out from their hiding spots. "Wow...note to self: Never give Sora sugar." I said and everyone nodded.

Aura grinned as she got out the next letter. "Next up we have the infamous DeathOnWings1203! I wonder what he thinks of someone claiming his oc and I are a couple?" she said out loud.

"BRAVO TO ALL FOR SUCH A GREAT CHAPTER!

Everyone (Except for xemnas) have a cookie.

Truths: Everyone whats your opinion of Wing?

2. Larxene why do you not trust me...that hurts you know...

Dare: 1. Larxene and Axel Vs Vexen (I don't care if he is healed or not!) JUST FIGHT THIS TIME!

2. Everyone read then give your opinion on the fanfics "The Baby Organization XIII", "Xion's opinions on Organization XIII", and finally "Xion's Blog of Literature and Philosophy".

Enjoy and watch each others backs you two *Points at Wing and David*"

"Wait, how can they do that? It's like impossible!" Sora exclaimed. I groaned. "Sora, it was an expression." I said exasperated. He blinked. "Oh...never mind." "YES, COOKIES!" Aura exclaimed as everyone got one (except for Xemnas.) Before Sora could eat his however, Kairi took it away. "No way mister, you had enough sugar for one day." She chided and he sighed before nodding.

Roxas thought for a moment. "Well, she's very nice, and almost like her brother in some ways." He said, while the others nodded. Van scowled. "She's...alright." he stated, and Xemnas nodded.

Larxene groaned. "Well, considering what's happened earlier, I was just suspicious. Blame everyone else if you're still upset." She retorted. I fist pumped as I transported everyone to the stadium. I was alone in the box this time.

I yelled into the microphone, "SO! Today we have three Organization members against each other...or at least, two against one! On this side, we have The Savage Nymph and The Flurry of Dancing Flames, Larxene and Axel! These two are Numbers 12 and 8 respectively, and are able to use lightning and fire, again respectively. They have deadly weapons, so will they defeat their opponent?!...Probably." I muttered the last part.

"On the other side, we have the Chilly Academic, No.4 Vexen! Vexen can control ice, and uses a shield as his weapon! Can he defeat Larxene and Axel, though?...probably not." I said boredly.

"Alright, get your weapons! READY...SET...GO!" I shouted, and they charged at each other. Vexen raised his shield in defense from the two, who immediately slash at him with all their might. He quickly summoned a large sword made from ice, but Axel quickly melted it.

He then tried to summon ice pillars that would follow the two around had Larxene not melted them away with lightning. Vexen gulped as he realized none of his attacks would work, so he yelled "I FORFEIT!" and his behind his shield.

I sighed as I shouted, "AND THE WINNERS ARE LARXENE AND AXEL...this was too short." I muttered as I transported everyone back. Vexen sighed in relief. Larxene scoffed. "Should've known the geezer would wimp out..." she muttered.

I smiled as I brought up the three fanfics. "Ok, EVERYONE READ THESE!" I said as I gave them out. It was silent for a bit as we read...aside from Aura's stifled laughter. I tried really hard not to smile, but it was hard to do so.

Finally everyone finished. I looked at them and laughed. Their expressions were priceless! Sora blinked. "Um...I can't believe someone made a fanfic of us being babies...Wow, didn't know Xion could be that random...and to be honest, I can see Selphie doing that." He said.

Xion facepalmed. "That one was written in 2009! And, just how did someone managed to pair me up with Zexion of all Nobodies?! Um, no offense." She said, glancing at Zexion. He shook his head. "None taken." He stated.

Van threw all three out. "Well, I say we just forget we read that." He muttered, and everyone nodded. I shrugged. "Personally, I thought all three were funny." "Not just funny-HILARIOUS!" Aura yelled, laughing.

I smiled as I got out the next letter. "Ok, so next up is NinjaMonkeyGirl2012! This outta be good." I said, grinning.

"Hi, I loved the new chapter :D

I have more truths and dares. Sorry if I'm bugging you too much ^_^"

Truths:

Sora/Riku/Kairi/Ven/Aqua/Terra: Who are your parents? The games never say anything about it, so I have my own fan-theories, but I'm not gonna bug anyone about them :D

Ven: So, how was the date, in your opinion. I think it went okay :)

Dares:

Larxene: Go into the Room of Terror for ten minutes. :3

Xemnas: Go in after Larxene

Roxas: (tosses him a hand grenade) Use that on whomever you wish. Except for Ventus, Sora, Terra, Riku, Aqua, and Kairi because they're awesome :D

Xion: Here's a plate of cookies. (gives it to her) I say Xion ISN'T a Mary-Sue, so enjoy! :D"

"No way, you're not bugging me at all!" I exclaimed. Ven smiled. "Honestly, I thought it was alright too. I mean, the movie was pretty awesome-you know, The Hobbit, amazing classic-and the ice cream from the shop we went to afterwards was great too. All in all, it was a great date. But..." he trailed off, looking away.

"Oh no, the dreaded 'but', SPIT IT OUT MAN!" Aura yelled, causing me to face palm. Ven looked at Aura with a bored look, then said, "I...kinda...already...like someone." He said with a blush. I gasped. "NO WAY!" I said.

He nodded, blushing. "Although...I can't say who it is, since there's always the chance she doesn't like me, I can say it...is someone in this room." He muttered the last part and everyone gasped.

Aura started laughing. "Oh, I already know who it is. You all probably want to hear it, right?" she asked us, even though she turned to the camera. We all stared at her expectantly for the answer. Ven looked pale with eyes full of horror. "Well, I have to say... I'M NOT TELLING!" she yelled in a childish way, making us fall anime-style.

Ven sighed in relief. "Oh...that's good...you had me there..." he said. I turned to the people that were mentioned in the first truth. "Do tell us, you six, we really want to know!" I exclaimed. "Wait, they don't say anything about our parents?" Sora asked.

I shrugged. "The only mentions there are when your Mom, Sora, calls you to dinner but you don't come since you already left to check on the raft in the first game, and when Riku mentions them in his 'speech into darkness.'" I said making air quotes with my fingers.

Terra blinked. "I never knew my parents. I was only 5 when they died. Luckily, Master Eraqus found me and took me in under his care. I was lucky that he found me." He said quietly, and Aqua nodded. "Yes, we were: You see, the same thing happened to me, only my parents died when I was 9. So it hurt even more. I was actually surviving only by thievery, and I had just snatched Master Eraqus's munny when he stopped me. I, um, panicked, but he managed to calm me down. He then took me to his home, and there I met Terra. Later on, he asked if I wanted to stay with him and learn the ways of the Keyblade, and I replied yes. It turns out he didn't turn me in since he saw how I had a strong heart. I was very lucky." She said softly.

Ven laughed nervously. "Oh, well, you already know..." "She means before the old coot, you idiot." Van said, and I threw the pillow at him again. Ven winced. "Oh, well, that...I don't really remember, but I think I was really young when they died. How, I don't know...but I remember me running away from something and them yelling, 'Don't look back! Just keep running!' I managed to escape from whatever it was and collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. Then a shadow came over me, and I though whatever it was caught up to me, but it was actually Master Xehanort, and that's when he took me in." he said.

I blinked. "Wow...it sounds as if he was still...caring." "Well, at one time, Master Xehanort was a Keyblader of light, like us. However, he started to be consumed by his want of power, and soon, he fell into darkness, becoming a Keyblader of darkness." Aqua explained. "That would make sense..." David murmured.

I nodded in agreement, then looked at Kairi. "Ok, we already know of your grandmother, but what about your parents?" I asked. Kairi frowned. "Well...as you already know, I was raised as the Mayor's daughter on Destiny Islands. I think I worried him hanging out with Sora and Riku, two troublemakers." She said, smiling. Then she frowned again. "But my real parents...I think they were always at work, so they would often let Grandmother take care of me while they worked. When Radiant Gardens fell into darkness, I was with Grandmother, and I remember them running to her house, trying to get to me, they were yelling my name. I ran out to them, but that's when everything went dark. Oh dear..." she mumbled, and Sora hugged her in comfort.

Riku shrugged. "I guess...well, they were good friends with Sora's parents, but my Dad...he'd often tell me fables and stories, to teach life lessons." "Oh, so he told you the one with the hare and the tortoise?" I asked. He nodded. "And others." He added.

Sora nodded. "Like Riku said, my parents were good friends with his, but my Mom...I remember when I was little, and I had a bad dream, she'd come into my room and hold me in her arms and sing until I fell back to sleep." Sora said, smiling.

"Really? Was there a specific song she sang?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, yeah, it was called 'Right Here in my Arms'." He answered. "Would you sing it?" Aura asked, grinning. He blushed immediately. "What? No! I mean, I can barely remember the song, it was a long time ago, I don't know it..." he stammered.

Namine smiled. "I most certainly do. I can sing it if you want." She said. "What, how-oh yeah, you saw his memories..." Wing said, and Namine nodded. I smiled. "Ok, Nami, go for it." I said. She smiled and started to sing.

"_Sun goes down, and we are here together. Fireflies glow like a thousand charms. Stay with me, and you can dream forever, right here in my arms."_ "Wow, I'm starting to remember it. That is how she sang it!" Sora exclaimed. Namine smiled. "Well, if you remember, then you know there's more." She said, and started to sing again.

"_It's magic when you are here beside me. Close your eyes, and let me hold you tight. Anything that I'd ever need is right here in my arms, tonight."_ "Oh wow, I'm starting to get tired already." David said, rubbing his eyes. I laughed at that. Namine sang again.

"_Sounds of day, fade away. Stars begin to climb. Melodies fill the breeze, sweeter all the time. Sweeter all the time..."_ Just then we heard a snort. We looked to see Sora asleep, and Kairi laughed. "Wow, that must still work on him!" she exclaimed.

I shook my head. "Nice...oh wow, Aura, time to wake up!" I exclaimed, knocking on her head. Yeah, she also fell asleep. She awoke with a groan. "5 more minutes..." she muttered, falling back asleep.

I sighed and opened my book of spells. I muttered a "Blizzard!" and then a "Fire!" and aimed at the still block of ice. It melted and landed on Aura, who yelped at suddenly being soaked. She got up and looked around wildly. "What was THAT?" she asked.

I closed my book with a one hand. "Well, I had to wake you up, and you wouldn't wake up the first time." I said, sighing. She grumbled as she sat in her chair and tried to wring out some water from her hair.

"What?!" Larxene yelled, then Xemnas yelled, "WHAT?!" at their dares. "Oh wow, classic win-win situation-or, in your cases, lose-lose." I said, shrugging. Larxene facepalmed as she headed toward it, with Xemnas following her and muttering incoherent words.

Roxas grabbed the grenade. "Oh...thanks! Hmm...so I'm left with Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Xion, Namine, Repliku, Vexen, and Vanitas. It's a no brainer." He said, and promptly pulled the...thingy to start it, and threw it at Vexen. Vexen gasped. "No, please, have mercy-""Good-bye." Roxas stated as it blew up. Aura whistled. "Jeez, can you feel the déjà vu?" she asked David, who nodded.

As Vexen was taken away to the infirmary again, Xion received the plate of cookies. She beamed at the camera. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. I fist pumped. "BOO-YAH! Give me a high-five, woo!" I yelled, holding a hand out to someone. I moved it around. "Come on guys, don't leave me hanging." I pleaded, and Wing chuckled before high-fiving me.

I smiled. "Yes!-it does my heart good to see someone sees her as an individual." I said, nodding. Aura chuckled before pulling out the next letter. "Ok, next one is from XxKinataKeybladexX!...um...what?" Aura asked uneasily.

"hey again Myst!( now im slowly calling people without -san)

Sorry...didn't know i can't bring characters...sorry again myst!

By the way..Xemnas and Larxene? Those stabbings are nothing! I didn't even put 1/2 of my strengh in there!and yes Myst... You really don't want to see me angry...Even my family was horrified...and looks like Namine liked my dares?

Anyeay..are the cakes good?

And myst.. frost is kinda down because you thought Frost was a girl..

Frost: IM NOT A FEMALE! IM A MALE!

me : ow cmon! Just forgive her!well...its kinda my fault because i din't tell her your Gender...

frost : ...

Me : ahahaha... Anyway! Time for Truth and Dares!

truth

ven : Do yoy like myst?( sorry myst..i was curios... )

DAREDEVIL

larxene : wear a pink dress and act NICE to everyone untill the end of the chapter OR GO IN THE ROOM OF TERROR FOR 120 hours! :3

Vanitas And Roxas : I luv how you put the cat on your heads! So kawai! Anyway

go ... Dress up as a Noble Gentlemen..or weqr a tuxedo...then picture it.

Riku: Pin A Tail on Xemnas!

Mansex : Wear a maid costume for the whole chapter OR GO IN THE ROOM Of TERROR FOR 35203357254899 Hours :)

All :... I dare you to go in a haunted house. Then we will see your faces...there will be pairs...

Sora and Kairi

Roxas and Namine.

Riku and Xion

demyx and Zexion

Myst and Ven

aqua And Terra

aura and David

...

Oh yeah... Myst!( rans to myst and whispers to her)" "Give them drinks..but before that put these inside the drinks...its a potion that can change genders...( winks) make sure you video it okay?"

"( walks away from myst ) hehehe

frost : ...im feeling your doing something stupid and embarassing and ridicolous again...

Me. : nooooooo ehehehe...

frost : ...Guys...be carefull with her..she's actually a-

me : ( whispers something in Frost's ear making him pale )

frost : i-i- i mean ...uh...NEVERMIND!

ME : hihi. Okay bye bye mystt~

Frost : SOMEONE SAVE ME! ( being dragged my Kinata ) AURA!MYST! DAVID! SORA! SOMEONE! SAVE ME!

Me : ( smiles evilly and grabs a chainsaw ) bye bye~"

"..." Everyone stared at the camera. I winced. "Um, she also said to forget the last part...Kinata, please have mercy." I said. Aura laughed. "Wait, you thought he was a GIRL?! OH SHOOT, THAT'S HILARIOUS!" she yelled, laughing. I blushed. "I didn't know! I am sorry...and I fixed it, give me a break!" I protested.

Ven blinked. "Um...no. Only as a friend." He said while I facepalmed. Just then, Larxene and Xemnas came back, looking like a wreck. Xemnas sighed. "Did you add the Clubberskull in there?" he asked and I grinned before nodding.

"Oh, you two, these are your dares..." Aura said and they quickly read them before staring at the camera. Larxene frowned. "I'm already wearing an outfit, how am I supposed to do that?" she asked. "Easy-wear a pink version! And then act nice." Aura said, grinning. Larxene groaned before going backstage to change.

I laughed as I looked around in a bag. "That actually already did that off-stage-it was for a bet, yeah?" I looked up and they nodded. "They lost, and so they had to wear that. Here's the photo!" I said, as I found it and held it up for all to see.

Riku laughed. "They're both wearing tuxes-and their faces...wow Roxas, didn't know your face could turn that red." He said and Roxas winced. Aura frowned. "Van, seriously? Can't you smile for once instead of a frown?...and I don't mean demented smiles, I mean an actual one!" she yelled and Van rolled his eyes. "I'm a being of pure darkness, what did you expect?" he asked.

I frowned as I looked around. "Uh, Van, where's Moony?" I asked and he answered, "Oh, she had to leave. Something about anti-Moony...I wonder what she's like." He commented.

I shrugged and watched as Larxene came back in a pink version of her pirate girl costume. She smiled at Sora. "Hi Sora, how are you today?" she asked sweetly. Sora (who had already woken up) smiled nervously. "I'm fine, thanks. How about you?" he asked.

She smiled brightly. "Oh I'm good, thank you!" she said before sitting back in her seat. Wing blinked. "David?" "Yeah?" he asked. "I'm very disturbed right now." she said, looking at Larxene. "Don't worry-I am too." David said, wincing.

"YEOWCH!" Xemnas suddenly screamed out as Riku pinned a tail on him. (Xemnas was standing, so you know.) Riku smirked. "Success." He said. Xemnas pulled the tail off and glared at him. "You better watch your back, Keyblade warrior." He said.

"Um, Xem-Xem? You have to wear a maid outfit..." I said, and he glared before saying, "NO WAY." He then walked into the Room of Terror. I sighed. "Kinata, I think you were pushing it there...oh, Haunted House! Lovely...Raxua, could you handle things here?" I asked.

Raxua came down, finally revealing herself. "Why, of course Myst." She said as she looked at me. She had pale skin, and blue eyes. Her face was similar to Aura's but she had shoulder length pink hair with straight bangs. She wore the Organization cloak, with low-heeled feminine boots with gloves as well. Her sleeves were a little big, but still fit nicely.

I smiled. "Great-ok guys, let's-" "COME ON! WE ARE NOT A COUPLE! SHEESH!" Aura yelled, making me sweat drop. "Let's go!" I said quickly as we left through a portal. _I hope it won't be too scary..._ I thought worriedly.

_3__rd__ person POV (With Raxua and the others)_

As Myst and the others left, Raxua turned to the rest of the group. "Alright, now since there are no more dares for the time being, let's share some drinks, shall we?" she asked as she summoned a few sodas.

Axel blinked. "Wait-there are no more dares? Are you sure?" he asked. Raxua nodded. "As far as I'm aware, there are none." She said as she handed a drink to Larxene. "Huh...ok then. I'll have a Coke!" Axel said as she handed him one.

Van frowned as he looked at his drink. "Wait...something doesn't seem right." He said as he looked at it suspiciously. Raxua turned to look at him. "Whatever do you mean, Vanitas?" she asked. Van looked up and scowled.

"Did you do something to the drinks?" he asked and Raxua only replied, "Well, I most certainly didn't...but Kinata most likely did." She said as everyone took a sip from them. Instantly, every drink was dropped as everyone tried to throw up the potion, but it was futile, for it started to make its effect.

As Raxua turned on the video camera, everyone turned into the opposite gender of who they originally were. Raxua stared on, relatively calm. _Myst will be pleased that I had caught some video..._ she thought as it started recording.

_1__st__ person (Myst)_

I gulped as I looked around the haunted house we were in. I had chosen a haunted hospital of all places, one in Pennsylvania. Aura looked calm now, while David looked wary. Same with Riku, Zexion, and Terra. Sora and Demyx looked freaked out, as did Kairi. Namine looked a little nervous, clutching onto Roxas who looked curious.

Xion was also curious, actually laughing, while Aqua was calm. Ven...he was trying to look calm, but was obviously freaked out. I was doing the same. "So, Myst?" he asked me, and I glanced at him. "Yeah?" I asked. "How long do we have to be in here?" he asked.

"Until we can't handle it anymore." I said, gulping again. Suddenly, we heard a _clunk!_ Then knocking on the walls. We looked nervously at each other, then continued to walk on. "Um, Aura, what's the story behind this place?" Sora asked, looking scared.

"Oh, um, well, you see, this used to be a hospital for patients that had this disease-I forget what it was called. Anyway, people came here to get better, HOWEVER there were only 7 doctors and like 100 patients. So they were...mistreated. The doctors would use harsh methods while beating them so they'd cooperate. One girl who stayed here when she was 12 to 18 said she was beaten many times and it was often patients would die from the beatings instead of the disease. It was awhile until the hospital finally closed, but people say you can still hear the screams from the patients who died." She finished, and I facepalmed.

"Nice going Aura, you freaked them all out even more." I said when I saw everyone's stares and Demyx's whimpers. She scoffed. "Well, they shouldn't have asked! Besides, you were the one who decided to take us here." She said.

I sighed. "It was either this or the Amityville Horror house, which do you prefer?" I asked, and everyone shivered. David laughed nervously. "Um, this is ok then." He said. Suddenly we heard a scream. It sounded like it was from the floor above us.

I paled while everyone else clung on to their respective partners. "Oh nog..." Aura mumbled. Sora looked ready to cry. "I'm SCARED!" he yelled. I gulped. "Well, we all are Sora. Ok, let's keep moving." I said.

"What?! Can we just stay here?" Demyx asked. I shrugged. "Sure, if you want to stay here alone, in the dark, where anything could happen..." I trailed off and Demyx walked up. "We better get going!" he exclaimed, obviously freaked out of staying.

We went up the stairs and saw it was much different than the last floor. You see, the doors were ripped apart, there were fingernail marks on the walls, and the floor had something sticky on it. Riku frowned. "What is this stuff?" he asked as he stepped into it.

I frowned, and decided to smell it. When I did, I gasped and jumped back. "It smells like metal...guys, I think it's blood!" I yelled and Riku immediately jumped away and tried to get it off his shoes while everyone paled.

Ven whimpered. "And this is only the second floor..." he whispered.

_3rd person POV (With Raxua and the others)_

Meanwhile, Raxua was recording while everyone changed into their opposite gender. Repliku (now Replika) looked up, mad. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?!" she yelled. Raxua nodded. "Why, of course-however, it was a dare for this to happen, so I couldn't tell you." She said.

Larxene (now...um, Larxer, I guess?) glared at her. "I can't believe this! Now what do we do?" he asked. Raxua looked at the letter again. "Hmm...she said to give you all drinks with the potion in it...then to record it. I suppose she means record all the madness you all will most likely make in your current state." She explained.

Axel (now Axette) groaned. "Please, stop talking like that, you sound like Xemnas and Vexen combined in a female voice!" he said. Raxua sighed, and asked in a voice similar to Aura's only higher, "Fine, sheesh, do you prefer this?"

Everyone looked at her, startled. "Wha-how did you-" Vexen (now Vexla) stuttered, before Raxua cut her off in a bored tone. "I am able to imitate voices of any kind, be they high or low, male or female, young or old. I often use the voice Axette said sounded like Xemnas and Vexen combined in a female voice, but I do know others." She said.

Vanitas (now Vanita) nodded. "I get it, you can use this ability in terms of confusing opponents." She said and Raxua nodded. Larxer frowned. "So, try to copy me, when I say...she sells seashells by the sea shore." He said, grinning. Raxua smirked, and took on Larxer's voice. "'She sells seashells by the sea shore.'" She said, sounding exactly like Larxer.

Larxer stared. "Whoa..." he muttered. Xemnas (now Xemna) frowned. "Wait...your eyes...they changed color. It looked the same color as Larxen-Larxer's." she remarked. Raxua nodded. "Yes, that is how I imitate voices. When I do so, my eyes take the appearance of the person who's voice I'm imitating." She said.

Her eyes changed to dark brown. "So, I can sound like a lot of people-" she said, sounding like Myst. Her eyes changed to dark blue with gold in them. "Anyone-" she said, imitating Aura's voice, "-anywhere." She finished, her eyes brown, sounding like David.

Wing (the only one not affected by the potion) announced, "That is weird...but awesome at the same time!" Vexla frowned. "So now what?" she asked. "Well, we could always see how the others are doing." Raxua suggested in a kind voice.

Vanita grinned and nodded. "Yes, I want to see how Ven is holding up." She said. Raxua nodded and pulled down the TV screen and played live-action feed on the group. They were walking through, avoiding puddles of liquid on the floor, when they came to two hallways.

Demyx gulped. "So...which way do we go?" he asked. "It looks like we have to split up." Terra said, and Myst gasped. "NO! That's the worst thing you could do in a place like this!" she exclaimed.

Zexion sighed. "As bad as it looks, that's the only choice we have. Ok, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Riku, Xion and Demyx go to the left hallway. The rest of us, meaning myself, Terra, Aqua, Myst, Ventus, Aura, and David will go the right. Alright?" he asked, and everyone nodded, although Myst muttered, "I have a bad feeling about this."

So the two groups split up into their separate hallways, and Vanita snorted. "They are so screwed..." she said, and Raxua sighed before throwing a pillow at her. "Stay silent-oh, here's the first group." She said as the group that went to the left came into view. (Let's call them Group Sora.)

The seven were all looking nervous. "Ok, Riku, what do you think-" Xion was cut off by a horrible scream. Demyx yelled, "I'M OUT OF HERE!" before he ran into a portal. The others looked to see-it was Kairi who screamed. "I-I touched a spider web! I'm sorry, I just didn't expect it!" she said.

Sora took her hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry Kairi, we understand." He said, as they walked on without a member. That was when Demyx ran in from the portal. He panted. "Oh man, I am, never doing, that again. So, what have you guys been-" he stopped mid-sentence at the sight of the others.

He then laughed nervously. "Whoops, sorry, wrong stage, I'll just go and-" "Stay, Demyx, you're actually in the right place. They just drank a potion that made them the opposite gender, that's all." Raxua stated.

Demyx blinked. "Oh...really? Wow." He said, as he sat down. Xemna sighed. "We were tricked into it. Now we are just watching everyone take on that haunted hospital." She said. "For the record, I totally knew you'd be the first to go, Demyx." Larxer said, sneering.

Raxua quickly shushed them as the other group (Group Aura) walked into an office. "Wow, this looks as if no one's been here in a while." David commented. "That's actually true. I think this place was closed sometime in the 60s-or 40s, I can't really remember." Myst said, wincing.

Aura picked up some papers, only for them to crumble into dust. "Wow...I say 40s. That's the only way that papers could've crumbled to dust as soon as you touch them!" she remarked. Zexion opened a filing cabinet. "I say 60s. How else would they have a filing cabinet?" he stated as he took out a file. He opened it and looked at what was inside. His visible eye widened.

"Oh my..." he muttered. Ven gulped. "What?" he asked. "These photos...look at them!" Zexion said as everyone crowded around him. Everyone either gasped or paled. Terra stared at them. "These can't be real." He said. Aqua shook her head as she covered her mouth. "No, they're real alright. Oh dear..." she said, looking shocked. Aura snatched the file from Zexion's hands and shoved it back into the cabinet. "Let's move on, shall we?" she asked in a shaky voice and everyone nodded.

Axette frowned. "What did they see?" she asked. Vexla shrugged. "We may never know-but one thing's for sure, it must've been horrible." She said. Just then, Group Sora came into view. They were nearing another hospital room. As they passed by, Xion decided to stop and look in.

She stepped into the room and saw the bathroom door was open. She went to the toilet and pulled the lever down. Surprisingly, it flushed, meaning it still worked. She opened the shower curtain to reveal nothing. Then she tried to turn on the facet, and out came dirty water.

She suddenly had an idea and then opened the shower curtain, flushed the toilet twice, and then turned on the facet. She gasped as blood came out instead. Suddenly the shower curtain opened by itself and she could've sworn there was a body hanging from the showerhead by its neck. The whole bathroom was covered in words of blood that said 'FORGIVE ME'. Xion screamed as she ran out and back to the group.

She crashed into Riku, and then clung on to him as she sobbed. "Whoa! Xion, calm down!" He said as he tried to calm her down. "What happened?" Roxas asked. Soon, they learned what had happened in the bathroom. They all gulped. "Ok, that's scary in itself." Sora said, pale.

Everyone back on the stage stared. "Oh...my...gosh." Wing whispered, now worried for her brother. "That is scary." Demyx said, whimpering. Raxua frowned as Group Aura walked into an abandoned café. "Oh, now this is nice..." Aqua said as she looked around.

Aura sighed as she sat in a chair. "Good; I needed a break." She said. As everyone sat down, Myst looked around fearfully. "Oh no, I have goosebumps, that's not a good thing..." she mumbled, looking scared. Suddenly, there was a _clunk!_ Two _clunks!_ The group looked to see...two zombie doctors with chains coming to them!

Myst screamed as she got up and ran off. Everyone came to their senses and immediately followed her. Aura was looking panicked, Ven looked ready to cry, Terra and Aqua were trying to run really fast, Zexion looked petrified, and David was flying, eyes closed as if praying.

One zombie doctor came in front of them, and Myst screeched to a halt as did the others. "OTHER WAY! OTHER WAY!" she yelled as she ran to the other direction. However, the other zombie doctor blocked that way too. The two came closer, and everyone crowded together in panic. "DON'T EAT ME! I'D TASTE TERRIBLE!" Ven yelled in terror.

David gulped. "This looks to be the end...I'm sorry Wing." He said. Aura started shouting, "FIRAGA!" and aiming at the zombie doctors. However, it had no effect and they continued walking. Aura looked terrified. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" she yelled.

Myst screamed again, while Zexion decided to do what he did best: Take flight. He then teleported everyone out of there through a Corridor of Darkness. Soon, all there was left was black smoke, and the two zombie doctors looked confused as they walked around, trying to find their prey.

The seven came out onto the stage. Wing ran to David and hugged him. "Oh my gosh, you couldn't IMAGINE how scared I was for you." She said. He tried to breathe. "I think I could...I need to breathe, Wing." He gasped out. She let go and smiled at him.

Myst sat down in her chair, looking weak. "We are never...doing that again." She said, looking pale. The others nodded, but before they sat down, they looked strangely at the others. Replika sighed. "Secret dare. Potion hid in drinks. Caused us to change into opposite gender." She said, and they nodded.

_1__st__ person POV (Myst)_

I smiled a little at that. "Ok, thank you Rax, for taking over while I was gone." I said, and she nodded. "It was my pleasure, Myst." She said as she jumped back up again. I then turned to the TV screen and watched Group Sora.

They were now at an operating room. Namine looked around nervously. "Um, guys, maybe we should get out of here." She said softly. Kairi and Xion nodded. "I don't know...maybe we-" Sora was cut off by the sound of a knife coming on in the hand of a zombie doctor.

Everyone screamed and ran to the door, only to find it locked. "DANG IT! Now how are we gonna get out of here?!" Riku asked, both mad and terrified at the same time. That's when Namine was grabbed by one of the zombie doctors. She screamed as they held a knife, ready to slit her throat.

Roxas yelled, "NO!" before blinding the doctor with a light from one of his Keyblades, and then grabbing Namine. "Let's get out of here!" he yelled as he teleported everyone out through a Corridor of Darkness. They came out onstage in a heap.

I walked to them, worried. "Is everyone ok? No one is injured?" I asked. "No, we're ok." Riku said as he helped Xion up. I sighed in relief. Aura whistled. "Wow, Roxas, you sure took on that doctor." She remarked.

He frowned and hugged Namine protectively. That's when the potion finally wore off and all those who had changed into opposite genders changed back to normal. Axel fist pumped. "Yes! I'm a guy again!" he yelled. Van sighed. "Good. I was going to kill someone if I was a girl any longer." He said.

Larxene sighed as she stretched her arms. "Yeah, I was getting tired of being a guy." She said. I laughed at the other's expressions. "We'll explain later. Right now, we need to see the next truth/dares!" I exclaimed as I pulled a letter out.

"What?! But Raxua said-" "No more dares on that other letter. I didn't say all of them!" Raxua shouted, cutting off Vexen. I shrugged as I read it. "Ok, the next one is from Kagaminelover657! Wow, they actually made their own ToD fic for Tales of the Abyss, how cool is that?" I exclaimed.

"Hahahahaha! That was brilliant! That was brilliantly done! The last dare was done well! Congratulations to you all (except Xemnas and Larxene of course! :P). Oh yeah and sorry about what happened on my last letter! I go slightly insane when I think of torturing people who I hate... It's a very rare occurrence. Oh and you've inspired me to create my own ToD fic for the Tales of the Abyss section of Fanfiction which I uploaded a few days ago, so I might be slow with truth/dares to this fic but at the moment I've only received one dare for mine. -_-

Larxene: *raises eyebrow* Is that a challenge?

Xenon: You seriously challenging Kagami!? You're gonna regret that!

Emily: Yep, me and Kagami will come and fight you anytime!

Xenon: And me!

Me: Yes, definitely not forgetting Xenon!

Victoria: And me! I may not have any powers but I can still wield a sword!

Xenon: Yeah and I'm currently teaching her how to use a Keyblade!

Emily: Just name a time and place and we'll all take you on! :P

Me: *coughs* Anyway...

Truth:

Ventus: Did you think Xenahort was a good Keyblade Master to you before the whole extracting the darkness thing?

Larxene: *evil smirk* Who, out of everyone in the room and the Fanfiction users sending in dares, do you hate the most?

Dare:

Axel: Go find a skunk and throw it at Larxene. XD

Namine: (Whisper this to her) Go and find the Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask game's Majora's Mask and scare Larxene with it! XD

Xion/Kairi/Namine: Grab Larxene and throw her into a tank filled with water so she electrocutes herself with her kunai/knife things... (I forgot what her weapons were... X_X)

Demyx: Go into Larxene's room and steal her most prized possesion.

Xenon: Oh and don't worry if she comes after you Dem, I'll be on standby ready to thrash her with my Demon Death Keyblade! XD

Vanitas: Hey again! :P Since I haven't dared you to do anything yet, I dare you to steal Xemnas's diary and read the entry on the last chapter/episode.

Well that's all from me! Watch out Larxene, we're ready to fight if you want!

Xenon: :P

Emily: Yeah, don't mess with us!

Victoria: We'll thrash you! :P

Until next time, adios suckers! ;)"

I laughed. "This...should be interesting." I said. Larxene raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so your Ocs will fight me but you yourself won't? Talk about being a wimp!" she said, laughing her creepy laugh. (So creepy...O_o)

Ven nodded. "Like Aqua said, he was once a Keyblader of light. I was his apprentice then too so yes, I thought he was the best." He whispered. David patted him on the back in comfort. Larxene laughed a dry laugh. "Oh, who to choose, who to choose..." she said, looking around.

"Ok, I got it-it's a tie between Axel and you." She said, crossing her arms. Axel rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" he asked sarcastically and she glared at him. Axel then smirked and got up. He went backstage, then came back with something in his hands. "STINK, BABY!" He yelled as he threw the skunk at her.

Larxene screamed as she accidentally caught, tail facing her, and it let out a stinky gas. I covered my nose while everyone moved away from her. The skunk ran off, and Larxene stank like a Dumpster. "PU...you stink, Larxene!" Aura said, covering her nose.

Larxene glared at Axel. "Nice. Just nice." She hissed. He smirked. "You were asking for it." he said. Namine came behind her. "Hey Larxene?" she asked. Larxene turned around. "Wha-" she stopped when she looked at Majora's Mask.

She screamed. "AHH! Get it away from me!" she yelled, trying to escape its creepy eyes. Namine laughed as she returned the mask to Aura. Aura smirked. "See ya, Majora." She said, as Majora disappeared. The three girls looked at me. "Can we wear gloves?" Kairi asked. I nodded, and they quickly put a pair on before grabbing Larxene and dragging her to the tank.

Larxene struggled. "No way! You better let go before I-" "ALLEY OOP!" they yelled as they threw her in. Larxene came up, out of breath. "Why you-" she started to swear before she got electrocuted by her kunai.

Demyx came back, and held up Larxene's diary. "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" he cheered, and everyone clapped for him. "Wow, this just isn't Larxene's day..." Wing commented, and David nodded. Van smirked as I handed him the diary. "FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S A JOURNAL, NOT A-" "Oh my gosh, who the heck CARES?!" Aura yelled.

Xemnas glared at her but stayed silent. Van opened to the last entry. "Ok, here it is: 'Day 17: More Torture; Today, another oc came by the name of Wing. She is apparently the sister of David-I am now scared since she might be like her brother in terms of rage. One of the darers told me to be tied up and subjected to any torture the others would do to me. I am still recovering as of now. I was subjected to many things, including something called a Rabbid and poisonous water guns. Why? WHY DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS TORTURE?!...I will be glad when this is all over.'" Van finished, smirking.

"Too bad, Xem-Xem! This fic/show will go on for a bit, just saying. And, there are a bunch of reasons why." I said seriously. Xemnas groaned at that. Just then, Moony teleported back in and ran to Van and hugged him.

"He's mine..." she said and began to pet his hair. "All mine...oh yeah, while I'm at it..." she pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to me. "Those are my truths/dares, and so you know, my favorite color is royal blue. Here's a warning to everyone, I can be really scary when I'm jealous, but the girls now know." She said, grinning sadistically. "Interesting date indeed..." she said.

I facepalmed. "Oh my gosh, you're like Aura when she gets really mad." I said, and Aura smirked. I then read the letter. I winced. "Ok, this sounds familiar, I feel like I may accidentally repeated it..." I muttered.

"Truth:

Ven: why do you have a Santadinosaur in your closet?

Larxene: must have been hard to be the only girl (besides Xion) in the organisation, how was it the first day you got into the org

Xemnas: what have we learned today Mansex * sadistic grin*

Axel: ... What is it you hate on Laxene?

Vexen: Hey old man why are you always a hermit, when you could be social?

Kairi: i'm sorry, i shoulden't have asked i feel bad now can you forgive me? *gives puppy eyes*

Dare's:

Zexion: what do you have in that book of your's and you have to show us

Larxene: you can have revenge on one person of your choice and here some ticket's to a spa after what happen in last chapters

All: get Xemnas drunk and leave him in Radiant garden and see what happens"

Ven laughed. "I don't know, I think it was the only thing from when I was little I had, so it stayed with me." Larxene stared at her. "I'm pretty sure they said what happened in the manga, but I'll tell anyway. It was boring. I asked Axel on how I looked in my uniform, but he was silent, I mean, what the heck? I would've been curious, if I hadn't been so bored. That's when I met Marly." She said, grinning. I facepalmed.

Xemnas winced. (He winced! O_o) "That I should not do stuff that hurts others..." he trailed off, unsure. Axel laughed dryly. "Oh, just the fact she's a total witch, nothing else." He said as I glared at him. "You're lucky you switched that word in for something else." I said.

Vexen gasped. "What-I am not a hermit! I am very busy conducting experiments, so I have no time to be social, that is all!" he protested. Aura looked at him boredly. "Dude, that's what a hermit is." She stated. "...oh." he said.

Kairi smiled. "Yes, I forgive you, I was never mad at you in the first place!" she exclaimed. David muttered, "The puppy eyes... THE PUPPY EYES!" "ZEXION! SHOW WHAT'S IN YOUR BOOK!" I yelled.

He glared, and opened it wide for all to see. In it were words and pictures of elements and plants. "They're spells, obviously. Spells and potions." He said as he closed it. I winced. "That would make sense..." I said. Larxene blinked, then grinned. "Really?...ok. I choose...AXEL!" she yelled as she got up. He got up as well and started to run, her chasing him.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" she yelled as they ran off. I yelled, "Remember, when you got your revenge, you have tickets to the spa!" I then laughed as everyone stared at Xemnas. He paled as he slowly got up and started to back away.

"GET HIM!" David yelled as all the guys tackled him and managed to hold him down. Xion summoned a wine bottle and they made Xemnas chug it down. She summoned another. Soon Xemnas had drunk 4 huge wine bottles and was now very drunk. Zexion opened a Corridor to Radiant Gardens, and they pushed him in.

Aura laughed. "We got video cameras all over the place there! We won't miss a thing." She said. I laughed as I pulled out the next letter. "Very creative, Moony. Now, the last one is from cutenessfan19! Guess we're waiting until another time to bring her ocs on the show." I said.

"I'll wait till another chapter/episode to allow them to go there. Anyway, here's the truths/dares.

Truth:

To Namine: Which of the boys would you date if you weren't dating Roxas? And you use your sketchbook as a weapon? Cool.

To Larxene: Do you like any of the boys or are you indifferent to a boy's feelings towards you?

Dare:

To all boys: Blindfold yourselves and kiss any girl of your choice. It doesn't have to be on the lips.

To Axel: Do something crazy.

OK. That's all for now. I'll be waiting. And I'm a girl BTW."

"I KNEW THAT!" I exclaimed, sweat dropping a little. "Well, Namine?" I asked. She smiled. "Thank you, and...I suppose I'd date...Repliku. Yes, him." She said, and Repliku blushed. I looked around. "Um...Larxene isn't here...why don't we check her diary?" I asked, and Demyx nodded as he opened it.

"Let's see...oh, here's an entry that talks about it! 'You know what, even though I supposedly hate Axel, I get this weird feeling-yes, it's a feeling-inside me every time I see him. It's weird, like I feel warm, cozy warm. I don't know what it means but a part of me hopes he feels the same to me.'" He read.

"So...she likes Axel?" Aura asked. "Um...it looks like it. But she doesn't realize it, it seems." I said. Xion gasped. "That would explain so much." She said. Aura chuckled. "Oh, it's a relationship that starts as hate and turns into love. Wow...classic." she remarked. We looked at the next dare. All the boys blushed. "Ok...this should be...interesting." Wing said. They all put on the blindfolds, and then proceeded to kiss someone. I noticed Sora, Riku, Roxas, Terra and even Van cheated and kissed their girlfriends by peeking.

Just then, someone pecked me on the cheek, I yelped before I saw it was Repliku. "Oh...sorry I didn't se you there." I said, as he took off his blindfold. He nodded before sitting down. "Uh..." I looked to see Demyx pecking Aura on the cheek. She pushed him away. "Never do that again." She said gravely.

Raxua was red as Zexion kissed her on the hand. I frowned. "When did you-" "Only recently. I'm going back now." she said as she quickly teleported away. I smiled as Ven pecked Wing on the cheek. "Can you feel the love tonight? ~" Aura sang, making everyone laugh.

David kissed a pillow. I started laughing like crazy. David took off his blindfold and reddened. "Forget about that." he said as he sat down. "Er...Axel isn't here...but he already does crazy stuff." Roxas said, shrugging.

I sighed. "Well, that's the truth/dares...aw, Himi isn't here...she's having cyber problems...she says she misses everyone, even Axel...and..." I trailed off. "What?" Xion asked. "Well, that gift she was gonna send...it turns out it was a drawing, since she always would like to be an illustrator. Her parents think being a digital illustrator isn't good, so...yeah." I said, wincing.

"Oh dear..." Aqua murmured. Aura frowned. "Hey, they should let her decide what she wants, not them! In my opinion, they shouldn't control her life, it's her choice, sheesh." She retorted. I sighed. "Well, let's hope Himi can come back soon. Till next time, see ya!" I said, waving as the screen turned black.

**Stupid writer's block...that's right, I had the little bugger just for an eensy** **dare, and this stopped the whole thing. Sigh...anyway, come back soon, Himi, and if you haven't voted on my poll, please do so!**

**Read and Pm! Or Review! Either's good! **


	19. Where I cry

** Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**Hi everyone. Sorry this is up WAY later than usual, but the reason is my family and I went to Texas-which is about a day away from Maryland by car. Why? Well...you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Kingdom Hearts, and I never will, alright?**

Aura was pacing the stage, looking worried. In fact, everyone looked worried. "Ok, I want to know, where the heck is Myst?!" Repliku shouted, looking agitated. Aura frowned as she looked up. "I told you, she went to Texas. Why, I have no idea. She said she'd be gone 3 days..." "But it's been more than 3 days!" Riku shouted.

Aura groaned. "I KNOW that, that's why I'm worried. It seemed she was keeping something back, so now I'm wondering-" Aura was cut off by Myst entering. She looked sad. Everyone jumped up. "MYST! You're back!" Sora exclaimed.

Myst gave a weak smile. "Hi, guys. Sorry I came back so late." She said softly as she sat down. Roxas frowned. "What's wrong?" "You have some explaining to do, young lady! Keeping us worried for like 2 weeks since you just disappeared for no reason, and you weren't able to celebrate New Year's with us, I mean just where and why did you go?!" Larxene yelled.

Myst's eyes were hidden as she said quietly, "Because I had to go to a funeral." Everyone looked shocked, and stared at her. "...what do you mean?" David asked warily. Myst bit her lip.

_Mantis' Hymn-Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes_

"It was a family emergency. You see, my cousin...it was 2 days after Christmas. He had been driving with a friend to work early in the morning. His friend was driving, so you know. Anyway, it had been sleeting real hard, and, the car went out of control, and..." Myst took a deep breath, and her eyes were filled with tears.

"And...he didn't make it. So we went to go mourn and go to his funeral. He...he was so young...only 22...and...he wasn't able to celebrate the New Year...oh, when we saw him...he looked peaceful yet..." At this, Myst began to cry. "He was all bruised up! His eyes were swollen and purple, his lip and chin looked busted, and there was a cut on his fore head...he looked beaten up!" she cried out.

"And...he was a nice guy, he always made jokes, always made things better...and then this happened. Oh, the pain he must've been in!" she yelled as she sobbed. Everyone looked shocked. Aura then walked to Myst, and hugged her. Myst cried into Aura's shirt, and that's when everyone noticed she was wearing black.

"Oh my gosh..." Kairi said, covering her mouth. Zexion shook his head. "Death can be brutal, and is often unfair to most. This...this is sad." He said. "And he died just after Christmas...that's terrible!" Namine exclaimed in shock.

Van stayed silent, only staring at Myst, who continued to sob. _Wow...it must've been bad to make her cry this much..._he thought. Sora looked ready to cry as well. "Oh no...that's horrible!" he said. Riku sighed. "It seems now the innocent die everyday." He said.

Ven looked horrified, as did Aqua. Terra looked at Myst with dismay. Xion, Roxas, and Demyx looked at her with sympathy, whereas Axel, Larxene, Vexen and Xemnas just looked away, but it was obvious they were troubled by this.

Wing looked at David with a worried look. "David...what can we do?" she asked. David sighed. "There's nothing we can do, Wing...except to help her move on with life." He said softly. Repliku clenched his fist. "Why did this have to happen? It seems he had done nothing wrong-yet he dies a death unfitting for him, not to mention happening far too soon. Why? Just WHY?!" he shouted.

Namine came up and touched his shoulder. "Repliku, please calm down. Sometimes things happen, and we can't explain why they happened. They seem unfair, but maybe this had to happen. I mean, maybe when he got older, something worse would happen. Perhaps...perhaps this was the best way for him to go, before it happened. Yes, it's sad, but...it might've been for the best." She said softly.

Repliku looked at her before sighing and sitting down. Myst was calming down. She sniffed. "E-even though he's dead, his b-body only is, right? I mean, his s-spirit is still alive, and, we'll never forget him. H-he'll always be in our hearts." She said, wiping a few stray tears.

Raxua came down, with a sad look on her face. As she patted Myst's shoulder, she said in a sad and quiet tone, "Maybe Heaven needed a hero. Maybe, they needed him." Myst made a sad smile. "Yeah, maybe." She said softly.

She stood up. "Before we start the show, let's have a minute of silence for those who have passed on-which include my dear cousin, known as Rafa." Myst said, and everyone was silent as the tv screen came down and said:

Emmanuel Rafael Bermejo Hernandez

Born June 21st, 1990 - Died December 27th, 2012

One who shall never be forgotten, and will always be a hero.

_Music stops_

Myst sniffed as the minute ended, and said, "Thank you. Now," she put on a smile "let's not cry. He's in a better place, and is very happy, I know it."

_1__st__ person POV (Myst)_

I got out the first letter. "The first one is from Moony!...say what?" I asked, looking like this: e_o

"Sorry i had to leave at first, anti Moony whent on rampage. I had to stop her with my gun's magic A.k.A my speciel Airgun and vani, anti Moony is just like me but she's a...a... Do i even dare say it, she's a Xemnas fan *creeped out* imagine a Moony that dinden't make Mansex's life a hell but instead stalked him. But no more of that, here's my truth and dare.

Truth:

Vani: but Vani you looked cute as a girl *gives puppy eyes*

Ven: uhh Veni has a crush *gives bear hug* how cute~ sorry i can't help it, you are like a cute little brother and Vani don't glare at him, you are still my favorite little being of darkness.

Kairi: i'm happy you don't hate me because i asked

David: did you say something? *gives puppy eyes again*

Myst and Repliku: do you have a thing together?

Zexion: can i borrow your book, i wanna evovle my magic gun's bullets.

All: have you ever been stalked?

Vani again: what are the three thing's you like best, about my looks (i always wanted to ask)

Dare's:

Xemnas: i want you to take care of five rapid chihuahuas for a whole chapter

Xion: give vexen a girly hairstyle

All: cosplay all of you

Moony: That's all for now *wall explode* what the...?

Anti Moony: hello Moonofwitch, so we meet again. *takes bombs*

Moony: so it seems *Requip:Machine gun* i thought i got rid of you and you own me money

Anti Moony: No i don't! * trows bombs after me*

Moony: YES YOU DO! *escapes in last second* grr you little * begin to swear in three different languages*

Anti Moony: ...wow, i dinden't even know that one.

Moony: grr see ya later guys, GUN'S MAGIC: Lightning shot! * begins to shot after anti Moony with lightningbolts, in anger*"

Aura laughed. "Oh wow...I want to meet her, she sounds interesting!" she exclaimed, and I ran and covered her mouth. "NO! Don't! Anyone who stalks Xemnas has CLEARLY lost their minds! And, seeing people like Kefka and Albedo are insane enough, I don't want to meet her!" I yelled in panic.

Aura rolled her eyes as she took my hand off her mouth. "Alright...fun killer." She muttered. "Aura, she just experienced a major loss. She's going to be a bit emotional." David whispered, and Aura winced as she nodded.

Van groaned. "WHAT? Thanks a lot Kinata, now look on what you've done!" he yelled as he facepalmed. I noticed Moony had appeared (somehow...) and was hugging Ven. "I just can't believe you have a crush!" She said. Ven laughed nervously at Van's glare.

"Yeah...could you let go now please?" he asked and Moony let go of him. She then smirked at Van. "Vani, I told you not to be mad! You're still my favorite being of darkness, remember?" she asked as she ran up to him and gave a kiss on the lips.

He smirked. "I knew that." He said nonchalantly. Moony rolled her eyes but smiled. Kairi smiled at her. "Really? Well like I said, I never was mad at you in the first place." She said. Moony made the puppy eyes at David.

David yelped as he covered his eyes. "NO! The puppy eyes...KEEP THEM AWAY!" he yelled as Wing sweatdropped. Moony laughed. "Oh that's funny...well you two?" she asked and we both blushed.

"I, um, I, uh, I can't hear you! La la lalala! ~" I sang, covering my ears. Repliku quickly said, "Of course not. We're just friends!" "Riiiight..." Aura drawled, smirking. Moony smirked, then turned to Zexion. "Can I?" she asked. He narrowed his eye. "You cannot borrow my own, but you can use another that's just as powerful." He said as he got another book from nowhere.

He gave it her. "Use this." He said, and she grinned. "Thanks Zexy!" she exclaimed and he glared. "Please don't call me that." He stated. She smirked again as she left. I frowned. "Stalked? No...I hope not, at least." I muttered, looking around.

"That's a no! And it better stay that way." Aura muttered. "No...it seems that I don't get lots of fangirls..." Repliku said and I patted his shoulder comfortingly. "NO! I haven't! And neither has Wing, I know it!" David yelled and Wing nodded.

Raxua yelled, "If they ever did, I would scare them so badly they would need to go to a mental hospital. So, that's a no!" I winced as Aura stared upwards with a 'WTF?' face. Axel groaned. "Oh...don't get me started on that. " He said. Roxas winced. "That's a yes...and it isn't good." He said.

Sora laughed nervously. "Unfortunately, yeah. Sometimes they steal some of my things. Seriously, I want my bubble bath back!" he yelled. Riku sighed. "Oh yes...and I have never liked it, I probably never will..."

Demyx groaned. "Yes! I think they stole my lucky sitar chip. I need that!" he protested. "I KNOW, RIGHT?! We want those back!" Sora yelled, and Demyx nodded. Zexion sighed. "Sometimes, yes. But I just hide myself in a illusion or set up a fake me somewhere else and then they go away from a long time." He said.

Vexen scoffed. "That is negative. I'll admit it, who would want to stalk me?" he asked. Xemnas glared at the camera. "If anyone does, they'll be dead." He threatened. Terra winced. "Oh yes...it's hard to shake them off." He commented. Ven groaned. "Tell me about it! It seems they always find me no matter where I hide!" he complained.

Van groaned. "Ugh, them...they always come, thinking they understand me, when really THEY DON'T. It gets annoying after a while, so I've taken...measures to keep them away." He said. Larxene glared. "Sometimes they have, and each time, I've electrocuted someone to death. Why do they always hide in the bathroom knowing I can use lightning, a form of electricity?" she muttered.

Kairi sighed. "Many times. I've taken to sleeping with the door and windows locked, with the curtains drawn." She said. "Oh dear...that's a no. Perhaps they're afraid..." Namine said, worried. "Yeah, afraid of Repliku or Roxas taking their rage out at them." Aura retorted and the two smirked.

Xion shook her head. "That's a no. And I'm glad for it!" she said, nodding. Aqua sighed. "Yes. I've taken to putting up a Reflega shield around me everytime I go to sleep." She said. I winced. "Man...see that's why I think I'd rather be unknown then be famous and known, cause you don't get privacy when you're famous!" I said.

Van stared at the camera. "Your looks? Ok...1,...your eyes are...a nice shade of blue, mixed in with green, making them look like I'm in a summer day...2, your skin is almost as pale as my own, but has more of a look that reminds me of snow, and 3, your hair is a nice shade of brown that reminds me of chocolate...there, now all of you better say nothing!" He yelled quickly at us.

Aura stifled a laugh, but nodded. "Next up...oh! Mansex! Could you go and take care of 5 small, cute, wittle Chihuahua puppies?" Aura asked in a baby voice. He glared before shrugging. "Fine. How hard could it be?" he asked as he went into the room that contained them. As the door closed shut, we heard screams.

Xemnas started banging on the door. "You didn't say they were RABID!" he yelled. Aura blinked. "Really? Hmm, must've forgot to mention that..." she muttered. I sighed. "Xemnas, you have to take care of them for the rest of the chapter/episode, so you know. And Aura, that was an important detail, why didn't you mention it?" I asked her.

She smirked. "Cause I KNOW he would've gone to the Room of Terror if I mentioned that beforehand." She said. I glanced at the camera. "Hey, Kaga, you there? So you know, I think Aura should never meet Xenon, it'd be a disaster." I said seriously.

"Wait, who's-" "AHH! No. 14, what have you done?!" Vexen yelled, cutting off Aura's question. I looked over and barely stifled a laugh. Vexen's hair was now in braids tied in pink ribbons, with Xion standing nearby looking triumphant.

Larxene cracked up at the sight. "Oh shoot, old man, you look so stupid!" she yelled out while laughing. Aura clutched her stomach as she began to laugh, while everyone else was chuckling, laughing, or making a small smirk.

As everyone calmed down, and Vexen's hair was returned to its normal state, Sora frowned. "Um...how do we do that?" he asked. I glanced at the dare again. " 'All: Cosplay all of you.' Um...I have no idea. I guess we're gonna skip it for now." I said uneasily as I got out the next letter.

"Alright, the next one is from NinjaMonkeyGirl2013! Hey, you changed your username to suit the year!" I remarked.

"Great chapter, as usual. More truths and tortures! I don't even call them dares anymore since I just torture the people I hate *evil, insane laugh*

Truths:

Ven: Ah, I understand. Though, I'm not gonna force you to say anything about your lady friend *wink, wink* so don't worry. Besides, I already have an animated obsession to worry about *cluches my Jack Frost plushie*

Xion: I hope you liked the cookies! :D

Dares:"

"Sora and Van: Swap clothes, dye your hair the opposing color (Vanitas dyes his brown, Sora dyes his black), and put on contact lenses (Sora, gold and Vanitas, blue) and act like each other but DON'T TELL ANYONE. Let's see what happens :3"

"Ven and Roxas: Swap clothes, like Sora and Van, but again don't tell anyone. And now, we observe the chaos :3"

"Ven: Because yours and Jack's hair are similar and your attitudes are somewhat similar, once the clothes swap disaster is over, cosplay as Jack Frost :D

Mansex: Everyone, tie him down and force him to watch Spongebob Squarepants (the newer episodes) for 4 hours straight and then force him to watch all the Twilight movies :D

Everyone: WATCH THE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS MOVIE! It's a good movie and NOT just because of Jack Frost.

Yeah, I have a Rise of the Guardians obsession now :D And I'm proud of it!

Random philosophical quote of the day, by me: "When life gives you lemons... chuck 'em back at life and demand for apples. So when your in a bad situation... just tell life to suck it and demand for apples."

Thank you. *bows*"

"I like her-not as in yuri, but-oh, you heard me say it before, you know!" Aura said, smirking. "Really, I always thought the saying went like this: When Life gives you lemons, throw the lemons back! Get mad! Burn Life's house down! WITH THE LEMONS!" I yelled, smiling.

"Oh, that one's good too." Aura commented. Ven laughed nervously. "Glad you took it so well. And thanks...huh, what do you know?" he remarked. Xion beamed. "I didn't like them-I loved them!" she exclaimed.

I motioned to Sora and Van, who walked over to me. I quickly whispered their dare to them, and Van silently groaned before he and Sora went backstage to change their appearances. I then motioned to Ven and Roxas, and told them their dare. Ven sighed as he followed Roxas backstage where 'Sora' and 'Van' were coming out.

I then looked at them and with a look, reminded them to also act like each other. 'Sora' looked ready to kill, but quickly changed it to a wide grin, whereas 'Van' just put on a scowl, but looked unsure.

That's when 'Ven' and 'Roxas' came out. As 'Roxas' sat down by Xion and Axel and 'Ven' sat down by Terra and Aqua, I whispered to the camera, "If only you dared Riku and Repliku to also switch clothes. Oh well, let's see what happens."

Kairi tapped 'Sora' on the shoulder. He turned around. "Oh, uh, hey Kairi, what's up?" 'Sora' asked, his voice a bit low at first but then became his usual tone. She smiled. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to know...do you really love me?" she asked as she stepped closer. 'Sora' automatically stepped back, and looked a little panicked.

Kairi stepped forward again, and 'Sora' glanced at 'Van' before embracing Kairi and kissing her on the lips. As she wrapped her arms around her neck, I could see Aura trying so hard not to laugh. She actually had to run out to the bathroom in order to laugh.

I glanced at 'Van'. He hadn't seen what had happened, but was trying to look as if he was bored with everything. Wait...is he...I quickly looked over at 'Sora' and Kairi, who were still kissing, and over to 'Van'...who turned...and looked...and SAW 'SORA' KISSING KAIRI!

'Van' looked murderous, but then made an evil grin. I paled. _Oh crud, what's he up to?_ I thought, now a little panicked as he turned away with that smirk on his face. "Honest, Aqua, I'm fine!" I heard 'Ven' protest as Aqua examined him.

"I don't know...you look paler then usual, are you sick? Tell us if you are Ven, We'll take care of you." Aqua said as she checked his throat. "Ahim ahellen uo, ahim hime!" 'Ven' yelled. "Sorry, repeat that?" Aqua asked and 'Ven' closed his mouth. "I said I'm telling you, I'm fine!" he yelled.

"If you say so..." Aqua said, unsure. Meanwhile, 'Roxas' was talking a lot with Xion and Axel. "Honestly Axel, did you have to walk in the bathroom while Larxene was in there?" 'Roxas' asked, chuckling. "I swear, I didn't know she was in there! It was a miracle I got out of there with my life!" Axel yelled, flailing his arms around wildly.

"That's what you said when you pranked Saix and Xaldin in the hallways with the water balloons filled with ink." Xion said seriously. 'Roxas' started laughing while Axel spluttered and tried to explain that little incident.

David came up to me. "Hey, Myst?" "Yeah?" I asked. He handed me a letter. "It's from Kaga. But it isn't truth/dares. It's something else." He said. I frowned and opened it. As I read the letter, my eyes widened. "Oh no...it's a warning." I said.

"About what?" Wing asked. "Hmm...it seems...oh no, them again." I said bitterly. "Who?" "...You-Know-Who." "Oh crud..." Aura swore. "It seems they warned her of something in her ToD fic, which I have here... Oh no...I could change it from the other chapters, but see...I already deleted the files of them in Word and here!" I said, really worried. Aura groaned as she facepalmed. "See, I TOLD YOU! I KNEW that something like this might happen and that doing that would come back and bite us in the butt later, but NO, someone had to insist on cleaning up!" she yelled at Raxua.

"Please, how was I supposed to know this could've happened? For all we know, it could've hold only a certain number of files! Besides, you were the one to bring it up." Raxua retorted. "What?! Nuh-uh! I was just minding my own business when all of a sudden you walked in and said, 'hey Myst, duh, I think we should delete some files, duh, just to be safe, duh, let's do it to be stupid, duh!'" Aura mocked Raxua in a dumb voice.

Raxua glared at her. "Funny, from what I recall, you were the one saying, 'Ugh, there's so much mess here! Can we just go and delete it all? I mean, it's not like we need them anymore. Might as well throw them out!'" she yelled in Aura's voice.

"That's a total lie!" "Oh no, I am not lying, you said that, you're the one lying-""Oh really, so says the one who shouldn't exist in the first place!" "Well, at least I manage to stay out of trouble and be proper, unlike a certain someone I know!" "Why you!"

The two argued and were saying things I couldn't make out. David and Wing were looking at each of them like in a tennis court, while the others had quieted down and were also staring at them. I pinched the bridge of my nose as they continued to argue, until I finally yelled, "SHUT UP!"

They immediately stopped and stared at me in shock and astonishment. Everyone else had frozen too, and were now staring at me. I glared at Aura and Raxua. "I don't care whoever the heck was the one that suggested it, let's just focus on fixing the ones we still have and continue it in future chapters/episodes." I groaned. "Man, you're worse than Sonic and Shadow, I swear..."

My expression softened. "Anyway, let's move on. Um...so, Xemnas, your answer?" I asked. "NO! I'D RATHER TAKE ON THE CHIHUAHUAS!" Xemnas yelled before screaming again as we heard angry yips. "Ok...that's a no...but some of the new episodes are good." I said with a shrug. "Spongebob is awesome. Period." Aura stated. "But Twilight is a bit...strange." Kairi said, frowning.

I fistpumped. "Ok! Movie time! Let's go watch it." I said, as Aura ran out and came back with popcorn.

_An hour and a half later..._

As the movie ended, I smiled. "Well, that was a good movie." I said. "Not just good-AWESOME!" Aura said, grinning. "It was really entertaining." Namine confessed. "And funny too!" Demyx laughed. "Even though there were moments that made you sweatdrop?" Zexion asked. Demyx winced. "Yeah..." he said.

"I liked it." Xion said. "Me too!" Roxas exclaimed. "It was pretty good." Riku commented. Kairi nodded. "Yeah, don't you think so Sora?" she asked. 'Sora' nodded. "Yeah, it was! Especially with the bonus feature!" he said cheerfully, making Kairi giggle. 'Van' frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Nothing..." 'Sora' said, making Kairi giggle again and 'Van' to clench his fists.

"Hmph. It was fictional, highly illogical. I say the next time we watch something informative." Vexen said. "1. That'd be boring and 2. No one cares what you think." Aura stated boredly, causing Vexen to glare at her.

"It...was ok." Larxene said, shrugging. "Yeah, but Jack kinda reminds me of Roxas in a way..." Axel thought aloud. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas! That's practically all that comes out of your mouth!" Larxene yelled. "Yeah, well all you ever talk about is Marluxia, who is obviously not into you, if you know what I mean." Axel stated dryly. Larxene gasped and glared at him.

"Who says I like him?!" "It's obvious, I mean if you want to keep a crush secret try to hide it at least! "Oh, so you're the love guru now, please! Don't make me laugh!" "Please don't, it sounds like a witch's cackle-oh wait, that's what you are, never mind." "WHY YOU!-"

As they continued to argue, the others sweatdropped. "It's amazing how they can go after each other's necks like this every single day." Aqua commented. Terra nodded. "Yeah, not to mention how they can always find something new to insult each other with." David glanced at me. "Um...should we?..." he asked.

I shook my head. "Nah. I predict they'll stop in 3...2...1..." Everyone looked over at them still arguing, then a few seconds later Axel shouted, "Ugh, forget this, I'm done!" and he turned away, leaving a murderous looking Larxene. "Hmm, off by a few seconds." I said.

I then smiled. "Moving on-wait, 'Ven', 'Van', 'Sora', 'Roxas', you can change back now! Oh, and I guess Xemnas you can come out too." I said, shrugging. As Xemnas came out looking ragged, 'Van' sighed. "Oh good, I wasn't sure how long I'd be able to keep it up!" he said in his normal voice, causing everyone to gasp.

"Wait...if that's you Sora, then..." Kairi trailed off as she looked at 'Sora' in horror. 'Sora' smirked. "Yep, it's really me. But we weren't allowed to tell you." He said in his normal voice. Kairi paled. "So...That means I...oh my. I need to sit down." She said weakly as she collapsed in a chair. "DUN DUN DAH!" Aura yelled.

"Not helping, Aura!" Raxua yelled and Aura glared at her. Aqua stared at 'Ven'. "Oh so-well, no wonder you look pale! You're really Roxas!" she exclaimed. He smiled and nodded. Axel and Xion looked at 'Roxas'. "...so you're really Ven...don't tell anyone what we told you." Axel said gravely and 'Roxas' laughed nervously before nodding.

As the four left to change, I got out the next letter. "Ok, Kaga, this is gonna be the last chapter/episode with the Pms! I can't really edit it, so...this is the next best thing. Yeah, something to do with chat/script format not being allowed." I said, shrugging.

"PEOPLE! IT'S THERE FOR A REASON, WE SHOULD USE IT!" Aura shouted. "Aura, I don't think that's gonna change their minds!" Raxua shouted. Aura pouted. "You never know unless you try..." she muttered. I shrugged. "Ok, this one is from DeathOnWings1203! Kay, can you stop at me virtually?" I asked teasingly.

"Uh..." "He said in a PM he was gonna stare at her virtually until she posts the chapter." David explained, cutting off Sora. Repliku, who had been silent, chuckled. "It almost seems as if he's as crazy as her." He remarked. "Hey, crazy means unique, unique means different, so that's good I'm 50% crazy, right?" I countered.

"That was well worth the wait.

And my thoughts on the couple thing... don't want to know...

Truths: 1. What is everyone's favorite part of the stories I sent you to read?

2. What is Xion like on a sugar rush?

Dares: 1. Get Xion on a sugar rush.

2. Larxene (and trust me on this) stay in a closed area with Axel with no way out untill about...6 to 7 hours have passed and ONLY TALK TO EACH OTHER! And there is no other option because my ocs will force you two in to said room and create the room themselves if needed to be.

Oh and Xemnas Wing can be even worse than David when in a rage but, when you get her in a rage David usually joins in with his rage.

Enjoy yourselves."

Xemnas groaned. "She is? Oh no..." he said. He glanced at Wing, who grinned, and he quickly looked away. "Well, it makes sense actually, I mean there's that saying 'Heck hath no fury like a woman's scorn.'" Raxua commented. "And it is so true." Aura said, grinning.

"HA! SEE?! It's so obvious, he doesn't like it, I don't like it, David doesn't like it-" she turned towards me. "Say you don't like it, and then it'll stop!" she pleaded. I sighed. "I don't like it." I said, and she fistpumped. "Ha! See, none of us like it. It's official." She said.

Sora smiled. "I guess...when Zexion said that Finding Nemo line in The Baby Oraganization XIII." He said, and Kairi nodded. "Yeah, it was adorable!" she exclaimed, while Zexion tried to hide himself in his book.

"Mine's when in Xion's thoughts, she described Vexen as a creeper, cause IT'S TRUE!" Larxene yelled laughing, and all the other Organization members agreed-except for Vexen, of course. He glared. "I didn't like any part, especially that one. It's untrue, a big lie." He said. "Dude, you're a creeper. There's no use in hiding it." Aura stated boredly.

"Um...I guess mine is when in the Blog one, each time Rai posted a blog...it was funny how it looked." Namine said, giggling. "I agree with that, it was funny." Riku said, along with Terra, Aqua, Ven and even Van. I looked at him in surprise. He smirked. "The way that idiot wrote it, it was just hilarious." He said.

"Ok, Mine's was when in the Baby Organization XIII, Xemnas was trying to teach all the members how to walk, but each time he failed, and that's when Axel, at 8 years old no less, managed to teach them, oh his reaction was priceless!" Aura said, laughing like crazy.

I smiled. "I actually have a specific moment in that one, where he's trying to teach Sora how to walk, and let's just say Xigbar kinda made him too mad." I said, smiling at the memory. "Those two were teenagers, so you know." I said. David chuckled. "I think mine would be when in the Blog, all the males went after Selphie for something she showed them that scarred them. POWER TO THE MALES!" he yelled, and Wing sweatdropped.

"Ok...mine's is probably when in Xion's Thoughts, she and Axel and Roxas pull a prank on Saix as payback for punishing them. I'd feel sorry for Marluxia if I wasn't also amused by it!" Wing exclaimed, laughing.

Everyone stared at us. "...you just love when we are humiliated, don't you?" Van asked, narrowing his eyes. I laughed nervously. "Um...no comment. Next question...what is Xion like?" I asked the Organization, and they all glanced at each other before Xemnas stated, "Like Sora, only more loopy."

Xion laughed nervously. I nodded. "Alright, so the first dare is...AW HECK YES!" "OH NO!" Aura and I both shouted at the same time in the end. Without a word, Larxene grabbed Xion and threw her into The Room of Terror.

As she closed the door and Xion screamed, we stared at her. "What the heck, Larxene?!" Aura yelled. Larxene glared. "The last time that happened, it was a nightmare. I am not going through it again." she said before walking and sitting in her seat. I sighed. "Ok, we can't do that dare now...oh, Larxene you can do yours then." I said cheerfully.

Larxene stared at the camera. "DO YOU WANT ME TO GO INSANE?!" she screeched. Axel groaned. "Dude, that isn't cool. Why would you dare that?" he asked. Larxene glared at the camera before grabbing Axel's arm. He yelped as he was pulled onto his feet. "Let's just get this over with." She muttered as she dragged him to the room the Chihuahuas were in, only they had disappeared now.

As the door closed shut, I blinked. "O...k...who wants to bet how long they last?" I asked cheerfully. "I say 5 minutes." Aura stated, grinning. "I'll give them 7." Zexion stated. "Axel'll pull through! It'll be 15!" Roxas said, and Xion nodded.

"Hmm...considering how much they hate each other...and the average time they spend in each other's company...and the time already spent since they entered the room...wait, I must calculate this!" Vexen yelled as he got a chalkboard from nowhere and stared making calculations, muttering under his breath.

"I have no clue. Probably not very long." Riku said, and everyone else nodded. I winced. "Yeah...oh Vexen, you're done already?" I asked, paling at the amount of equations he had already written. "Yes! According to my calculations, the answer is exactly-" just then, the door opened and the two came out, steaming.

"-right now! Ah, see, I was correct." Vexen said. "NUH-UH! YOU SAID IT AFTER THEY CAME OUT, IT DOESN'T COUNT!" Aura shouted. "Which means you cheated." David commented. "Pretty weenie." Wing remarked.

Vexen huffed. "I did not cheat! I was accurate, precise to the point! I made the right answer, so I assure you, I am not a 'weenie'!" Vexen shouted. Of course, no one believed him. "Wait, you guys were guessing how long we'd last?!" Larxene shouted.

"Um...no?" Demyx said sheepishly. She glared at him, and he whimpered. "I have half a mind to kill you guys..." she muttered. Axel sighed as he sat down, touching his head as if he had a headache. "Let's just move on already. Geez..." he muttered. Larxene glared at him before sitting down in her seat.

I smiled, secretly sighing in relief. "Now the next one is from LightXDarknessKH! Hi, how's it going?" I greeted.

"Hehe I'm baaaaaaaackkkkkkkkk . Mehh to he tod's

Truths:

Sora: spill one secret (embarrasing or dramatic)

Dares:

Sora: sing Give Your Heart A Break (glee version) with Kairi

Axel: I used to hate u but now I love you free cookies!

Demyx: I love your sitar your my favorite organization member! Besides Roxas anyway u two are equal can I get a hug from both of them?"

I smiled. "Well if it's a dare then yes! Ok, Sora, tell us!" I ordered teasingly. "Oh, this should be good." Aura said, grinning. Sora blinked, then winced. "Um...I don't I have any like that..." "Liar. Kairi and I both know you do-and I'm pretty sure Namine too, since she saw your memories." Riku said, with Kairi looking at Sora mischievously, while Namine smiled. Sora gulped. "Alright, here's one that's embarrassing."

"It happened when I was 7. You see, it was Halloween, everyone was trick or treating. However, Riku, Kairi and I decided to go to a Haunted House. When we first went in, it was pretty lame. You had your fake cobwebs, peeled grapes that feel like eyeballs, plastic skeletons that came out of nowhere, etc. As we got closer to the exit, we weren't really scared. But, then we saw this 'underground tunnel' we had to go through to get out. As we crawled through, it happened. These people dressed up in gruesome make up came out of nowhere and scared us, laughing like maniacs. Riku and Kairi managed to get out, however I was so scared by that I curled into ball and stayed there. Soon, people that needed to get out couldn't since I was blocking the exit, so the staff had to call my mom and get me out. I was crying like a little kid. I have never been able to go a Haunted House since then-well, at least until I was dared to now."

As Sora finished his story, he groaned. "Seriously, guys, it's not that funny!" he complained as he saw us trying so hard not to laugh. "Pfft...yeah it is." Aura said, before laughing her head off, setting everyone else off to laugh as well. Soon everyone was laughing like crazy.

Sora frowned. "Ok, what's next?" he asked hurriedly. I wiped a tear from my eye. "Oh, you have to sing Give Your Heart a Break-the glee version-with Kairi. I'll get the music!" I exclaimed as I ran off.

I came back and handed the two their microphones. "Alright, here we go!" I said as I hit Play. A piano started to play, and Kairi also started to sing.

"_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love. But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was."_

"_Now here we are so close yet so far, haven't I passed the test? When will you realize, baby, I'm not like the rest?"_

They both started to sing. _**"Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared, it's wrong,**__ like you might make a mistake.__**"**_

"_**There's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait,**__ to waste.__**"**_

"_**So let me give your heart a break, **_**give your heart a break. **_Let me give your heart a break, _**your heart a break, **_oh yeah, yeah.__**"**_

Sora then started to sing. **"On Sunday, you went home alone, there were tears in your eyes. I called your cell phone, my love. But you did not reply."**

They sang together. _**"The world is ours if we want it. We can take it, **__if you just take my hand.__**"**_

"_There's no turning back now, _**(There's no turning back now,) **_**Baby, try to understand."**_

"_**Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared, it's wrong, **__like you might make a mistake.__**"**_

"_**There's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, **__to waste. __**So let me give your heart a break, **_**give your heart a break.**_**"**_

"_Let me give your heart a break,_** your heart a break.**_There's just so much you can take, _**give your heart a break.**_**"**_

"_Let me give your heart a break, _**your heart a break, **_oh yeah, yeah.__**"**_

Kairi then sung ever so softly, _**"**__When your lips are on my lips, and our hearts beat as one. But you slip out of my fingertips, __**every time you run.**__**~"**_

They both held out on the last word, starting high and ending low. Then as Kairi sang, _"Oh ~..." _in the background, Sora sang, **"Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break."**

Kairi stopped and sang, _"I know you're scared, it's wrong, __**like you might make a mistake."**_

"_**There's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, **_**to waste.**_**"**_ Sora sang softly at the last word.

"_**So let me give your heart a break!" **_They started singing different lines at the same time.

"'_Cause you've been hurt before." _** "Give your heart a break."**

"_I can see it in your eyes." _**"Give your heart a break."**

"_You try to smile it away." _**"Give your heart a break."**

"_Some things you can't disguise."_ Kairi sang quietly, and they both sang together.

"_**Don't wanna break your heart, maybe I can ease the ache, the ache."**_

"_**So let me give your heart a break! **__Break! ~" _**"Give your heart a break, your heart a break!" **Sora sang as Kairi held out the last word. They sang together again.

"_**Your heart a break, there's just so much you can take, give your heart a break, let me give you heart a break! Your heart a break, oh yeah, yeah..."**_

As the song ended, we all clapped. Kairi ran to Sora and kissed him on the lips, which he returned immediately. Aura grinned. "That song was epic." She said. I smiled and nodded. "Yes. The video I found it had a comment that said that the original version was great, but this version made it epic." I remarked.

"Well, I agree with them, whoever they are." Riku commented. As the two sat down, I looked at the next dare. "Oh my gosh-Axel, she used to be an Axel hater!" I exclaimed. Axel jumped up. "Oh crud, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He yelled, covering his face. He then froze. "Wait...used to?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, she likes you now, so she's giving you free cookies!" I exclaimed. Axel grabbed the plate of cookies. "Wow...thanks!" he said, grinning. "Aha! Evidence shows haters can become lovers." Aura announced. "Um...yeah...I wonder what changed her mind?" Wing asked.

I shrugged as I looked at the last dare. "Wow, she's also a Demyx and Roxas lover! She's asking if she can get a hug from the two of you?" I said, looking up at them. Demyx grinned. "Of course!" he said. Roxas smiled as well. "Sure, why not?" he said.

I smiled as I opened a portal and Light came in. She squealed as she saw them, and ran to Demyx giving him a bear hug. He laughed as he hugged back. She let go and hugged Roxas, who smiled as he hugged back. She let go, and as she left, yelled, "Thanks, guys!"

"No problem!" Roxas yelled back. Demyx grinned. "I like her-uh, not that way though." He said quickly. "Mm-hmm..." Aura muttered, and he paled. I laughed at his expression as I pulled out the next letter. "Next up is XxKinataKeybladexX! Oh, this should be good..." I said, snickering.

"*Kinata and Frost laughing on the floor*

Kinata : IM DYING OF LAUGHTER BWAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG I JUST GOT THE FUNNIEST VIDEO,OW MAN LOOK AT YOUR FACES!

Frost : *Wiping a tear of laughter* especially..Look at Ven and Demyx! bwahahahaha!

*Kinata sits and waves*

Kinata : Hey Myst! i'm still recovering from a dying laughter!*laughs* anyway.. look at this! *replays video in front of everyone and laughs* ow man.. i am soooooo good!

Frost : And about the others who got their SPECIAL drinks.. we videod the voice AND the looks! * laughs*

I just got myself served *high-five with frost* i hope my dares didn't scare you :3, especially the zombie, its totally rocks!

Frost : first .. Sorry for my idiotic Author *Kinata glares* ... for scaring you guys and making you guys switch genders...*looks at Kinata*

Kinata : BUT IT WAS HILARIOUS! and im sure you guys will hate me, ESPECIALLY MANSEX AND LARXENE! *laughs*

anyway.. TRUTH AND DARES! *Evil smiles*

Xemnas : Would you rather disappear or would you rather be eaten by a zombie?

Xion : ...i didn't scare you that much in the bathroom when you saw the ... im not gonna say it. but are you really scared?

ALL : How did the HAunted house go? good? Bad? Astounding? Scary?

DARES ..muahahahahahahahahhahah-im gonna stop now...

well..since i guess i freaked you guys too much ... im only going to dare a little things.. NO WAY!

Riku : Go throw Xemnas to a bunch of Zombies here. *summons a tank of zombies* , be carefull .. you might fall down in there as well, so be carefull.. if you fall i'll go to your funeral...

Xion/Namine/Kairi : im sorry IM SO SO SORRY i scared you... here as a apology i give you these.. *gives Xion 2 bracelets made of seashell, gives Namine 2 New sketchbooks and a pack of erasers and pencils..Gives Kairi a Sora doll,Kairi doll, and Riku doll* im sorry.. i hope those can make you happy... and freakin no way for larxene...

anyway, girls go throw Larxene into the tank of Zombies as well.. BE CAREFULL!

Sora : Put this pink bow on top of Vanitas when his not looking and tell Raxua to picture it.

Vanitas : you MIGHT-no wait okay MAYBE HATE ME FOR CHANGING YOU TO A GIRL *laughs* but still its so hilarious! i never knew your voic- *cutted off because Frost closed her mouth*

Frost : anyway.. i dare you to put a unversed and a heartless into someone's head, your choice. *let's Kinata go and she groweles*

Larxene :... *Shows her the video when she wears a pink dress and acts nice and Kinata Laughs * well since i treated you so bad i guess as an apology...go throw 2 Stinkbombs to someone..Happy? ( im sorry for the victims..IM SO SORRY!)

oh yeah and one more..

since we scared you...Me and Frost will go to the haunted house... but! i will go with the rest that didn't go.. that is Vanitas,Vexen,Xemnas,Larxene,Axel,Raxua. *smirks*

Frost :wait! i have to go in too?!

Kinata : Why? are you a coward or a chicken?

Frost : ..*frowns* damnit,,, Kinata! that is it! Guys! KINATA IS- *cutted of because kinata threw katana almost stabbed him in the gut* ...O_O oh damn..

KInata : *sighs*..if Chainsaw didn't work, i think its time for AXE! *Summons pointy axe*

Frost : HAVE MERCY! *Being dragged by Kinata* GUys...wish me so i don't die again...

Kinata : *Smiles to everyone* remember guys! Don't ever make me mad!~ *Disappears with Frost*"

"P.S and Wing will come to the Haunted house as well"

I tried. I really did. But I couldn't hold in my laughter at everyone's faces, especially those who's gender was switched. Aura was the same-well, not really, I mean she didn't even try to hide her laughter. "Oh...don't...remind us...of that..." Axel stated.

"You have no idea how much we do..." Xemnas stated, and Larxene nodded. "For once, I agree with him." She said. "To answer your question...be eaten by a zombie." Xemnas replied, making us sweatdrop. Aura tapped David's shoulder. "20 bucks says he'll change his answer after he goes in the house." She whispered. "20 bucks says he doesn't." David countered. "Deal." She said, and they shook on it.

Xion sighed, shivering. "Well, every time I remember it, I feel cold, and get these little bumps on my arms. All my hairs stand on end, and I breathe heavily. Those are the symptoms of being frightened, so yes, I was really scared." She said.

Riku hugged her protectively. "You're lucky I'm nice. Just saying." He said, glaring at the camera. "IT WAS SCARY!" Sora shouted. "It was horrible, just plain horrible!" Kairi said, and Namine and Xion slowly nodded.

"I would rather not go back in there." Roxas said, with Riku, Terra, Aqua, David and Zexion agreeing. "I agree with Sora, it was scary!" Demyx whined. "...I'm gonna have nightmares for two weeks. " I said, shivering. "I thought it was sad. I mean, all those souls condemned to stay on Earth forever..." Ven said sadly.

"It was downright freaky! I mean, with the zombie doctors, the blood, the zombie doctors, the screams, the zombie doctors, the distant crying, did I mention THE FREAKING ZOMBIE DOCTORS?!" Aura yelled. "Yes, a couple of times!" Raxua yelled, and Aura glared upwards. "I was just answering your question, Aura." Raxua said.

The tank then appeared, with a bunch of zombies in there. Xemnas's eyes widened. "Uh, can we talk about-" Before he could finish, Riku grabbed him and dragged him into the tank, careful not to fall in. Xemnas screamed as he fell in, getting scratched by the zombies.

I winced. "You know the worst zombie I've heard of is the baby one from Left 4 dead, I think. Or was it walking dead? I forget the name, it just had dead in it. Anyway, there are zombie babies in there, and when you kill them, they, uh, explode...just a random fact." I said.

"...have you ever played that game?" Zexion asked calmly. "Well, no, I only heard of it. I know about lots of games I've never played." I said, shrugging. "Oh, why thank you! And you're forgiven!" Xion exclaimed as the three got their gifts.

Larxene paled. "Oh, HECK NO!" she yelled as she started to run away. "Not so fast!" Kairi yelled as they caught her and dragged her to the tank. She struggled. "Please have mercy!" she yelled. They all looked at each other, and then looked at her boredly. "NO!" they yelled as they threw her in. Larxene was screaming her lungs out as she got scratched.

"...dang." Aura said amazed. "Ah, it looks as if the Innocent Trio have a dark side." Raxua commented as she came down. Namine blinked. "'Innocent Trio'?" she asked. Raxua nodded. "Yes, since in a way you're all innocent." She said. "Huh, that's true." Roxas remarked.

Van raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how it's all so fascinating-" Suddenly everyone looked at him and began to laugh. He blinked, bewildered, before reaching to the top of his head and grabbing a pink bow. He slowly turned his head to Sora, who blinked innocently-that is, until, Van summoned his Keyblade.

"AHHH! I'M SORRY! IT WAS A DARE!" Sora yelled as Van chased him. "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT, IDIOT!" Van yelled angrily. He shot a Dark Firaga at Sora, who yelped as he narrowly dodged it. "VAN! SORA! GET BACK HERE, YOU CAN SETTLE THIS LATER!" Aura shouted.

Sora ran back to the stage, and hid behind Riku. Van stopped, and glared at him. "You got lucky this time..." he said. Aura grinned as she walked up to Van and whispered him his dare. He looked surprised, then made an evil grin.

Suddenly, it went dark. "AHH! Who turned off the lights?!" I yelled. "Dang it, I could've sworn the lights were fixed by now!" I heard Night yell. That's when the lights came back on. Van was smirking. I stared at him. "Van, what did you do?" I asked warily.

He grinned. "My dare." He answered. "AHHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Sora yelled as he ran around with a Heartless in his hair. Ven then screamed. "AHH! HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME!" he yelled with an Unversed in his hair.

Terra quickly grabbed Ven's arms while Aqua snatched the Unversed out and killed it. Van winced. "Ugh, that hurt you know..." he muttered. Meanwhile, Riku and Kairi were doing the same to Sora. "Man, what was that for?" Sora whined.

"That was for putting a bow-a pink bow, nonetheless-in my hair." Van stated, glaring at him. "I told you, it was a dare!" Sora protested. "Ok, now that that's over," I said, looking over at the now calming down Aura, "It's about time Xemnas and Larxene got out of that tank." With that, I opened my book and with willpower, quickly plucked the two Nobodies out of there.

As the tank disappeared, the two looked miserable. Their hair was unruly, there were scratch marks all over them, and their cloaks were torn. "Um...Curaga!" I said, healing them. "Ugh...where did she get those anyway?" Larxene asked as she slowly stood up. "I don't want to know." Xemnas stated as he got up.

"Ok, Larxene, you get to throw two Stinkbombs at someone. Who will you choose?" I asked as I handed her the Stinkbombs. Without a word, she hurls them at Axel. Soon, he stinks like a Dumpster filled with rotten food. "EW!" All the girls shouted. "GROSS!" All the guys shouted.

Larxene smirked. "That was payback, Axel." She said as she sat down. "Ugh...I'm gonna go take a shower." Axel muttered as he left. I looked at the next dare. "Oh wow...this time all those who didn't go the last time will now go to the Haunted House-which includes Vanitas, Vexen, Xemnas, Larxene, Axel, Raxua, Repliku, and Wing." I said, as I looked at each of them-well, except for Axel-in turn.

Wing's eyes widened. "Oh no. No. Nonononononononono, there's no way I'm going!" she said in horror. I shrugged. "Ok then." I said. "I'M TELLING YOU, I WON'T- wait, repeat that?" Wing asked in shock. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." I said.

Meanwhile, Raxua had walked to Xion and tapped her shoulder. As Xion turned around, Raxua quickly whispered her something. Xion blinked as she looked at her. "It's the only way Wing will go in there. Plus, he'll forgive you if YOU do it." Raxua explained.

Xion sighed. "Alright..." she said as she walked quietly to David. She tapped his shoulder. "Oh, Xion, what's up?" he asked as he saw her, smiling. "Forgive me, David, for doing this." She said quietly before summoning her Keyblade and knocking him out.

David crumpled to the ground, and as he was dragged away by Xion and Night (who was trying hard to be quiet), Wing was still asking me if I was sure. "Really? I don't have to go? I can stay here?-" "Yes, it's your choice! I already told you this!" I said, a little exasperated now.

Wing blinked. "Oh...well, ok!" she said, smiling. Aura causally got out a remote and summoned the TV screen down. As it turned on, Aura said in a fake shocked voice, "Oh no, look! David is in the Haunted House!"

Wing whipped around at her. "What?!" she asked, horrified. Aura pointed to the TV, which showed David tied up and unconscious, in the Haunted House. Wing paled. "Wha-how did he get in there?!" she squeaked out.

"Oh my gosh, I KNEW it! I knew one of those zombie doctors followed us here! It must've knocked him out and dragged him there while we weren't looking! HE IS DOOMED!" Aura shouted dramatically.

Wing put on a determined look. "No he isn't." she said, and looked at me. "Open the portal-I'm going in." she said in a steely voice. I blinked. "But I thought you didn't want to go?" I asked innocently. "David is in danger-I have to save him." Wing replied.

"He's my only brother-my only family. I can't lose him-I can't be alone again." She stated, biting her lip. I nodded solemnly. "Alright-everyone that has to go, please do so-good luck, Wing!" I yelled as she went in the portal.

Raxua followed her, then Repliku, Vexen, Larxene, Xemnas, and Vanitas went in. Just as I was about to close it, Axel walked in. He was rubbing his hair with a towel. He froze. "Um...did I miss something?" he asked. "Oh, you have to go to the Haunted House now, Axel. Don't worry, Larxene, Xemnas, Vexen, Repliku, Vanitas, Raxua and Wing are there too. Better get going." I suggested.

Axel groaned as he walked to the portal. "Dang it..." he muttered as he went in. I closed the portal, and everyone looked at the TV screen. The eight were in a tight group, and all were looking around warily-well, all except for Wing. She just kept looking forward with that determined look on her face.

"...so, what shall we do?" Raxua asked, looking at Wing. Wing replied, "We're going to rescue David. Then we're getting out of here." "Do you even know where he is?" Van asked skeptically. "No, so we might as well look around until we find him." Wing answered.

"Uh, excuse me for interrupting, but, what if we run into those 'zombie doctors'?" Vexen asked, gulping a little. "...We'll just fight them and kill them again, making sure they stay dead. I'm not gonna let anything stop me from reaching David." Wing stated.

"I like your determination, kid." Larxene remarked. Just then, there was scratching-almost like claws. Everyone stood still until it ended. "...what was that?" Vexen asked in a shaky voice. "I don't know, but I am sure we'll find out soon." Xemnas stated.

As they walked on, Aura was jumping up and down. "Man, the suspense is intense here!" she exclaimed. I sighed. "I'm still trying to figure out exactly how Night and Xion managed to get David over there so fast." I said.

"WAIT A SECOND, YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOU MADE THEM KNOCK DAVID OUT JUST SO WING WOULD GO IN THERE?!" Ven shouted (he shouted! O_O) in shock and...anger?

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about it. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, Ven. I truly did not want it to come to this, but I knew it'd take a lot to get her in there. I asked DOW on any suggestions, and he suggested this. So if you want someone to blame, blame him!" I said, waving my hands.

Ven glared at the camera as everyone looked back at the screen. By now, they had reached the two branching hallways. "Uh...which way, guys?" Axel asked. "Hmm...well, one side has immediate zombie doctor confrontation, while the other has that disturbing bathroom and also a zombie doctor confrontation. Either way, we're going to meet zombie doctors." Raxua said, causing everyone there to pale, everyone else here to sweatdrop, and me facepalming.

"Do you have to be so blunt sometimes, Rax?" Aura asked weakly. Ironically, Van also asked Raxua the same thing, and she replied, "I'm technically the opposite of Aura. One of us has to be like that in a more politer way." Demyx actually laughed at that, while Aura was spluttering on how 'outrageous that was!'

Repliku sighed. "So, what now?" he asked. Wing looked up and smirked. "We go up." She merely stated, before closing her eyes and touching the floor. Instantly, the floor became hard packed dirt ground, with vines climbing on the walls.

Wing panted as she got up. "Ugh...I won't be able to use my power for a bit now. Man, I'm a bit rusty with that..." she muttered as the others stared at her. "...Dang." Axel said. Wing shrugged. As she grabbed on a vine, she yelled, "Come on, we have to climb up with this!"

I blinked. "Wow...I knew she could do things like that, but...this is the first time I'm actually seeing it." I said. "How did they get those powers anyway? And their wings too? Were they born with it, or...something else?" Riku asked.

I shrugged. "DOW's their creator-sorta-so you ask him." I said, and that's when we heard a yelp. We glanced at the TV screen. The group (Group...Wing :D) had reached the next floor with the help of the vines and were now at a dead end.

"Oh wow..." Larxene said. "Blast it! If only we knew what the other side looks like, but since we don't we can't make a Corridor of Darkness to get through!" Vexen yelled in frustration. "...wait, can all of you do that?" Wing asked, curious. The Organization members nodded, along with Van, Raxua, and Repliku. "I suppose it comes with being associated with darkness." Xemnas stated.

Wing nodded and turned to the wall. She narrowed her eyes, and without a word, stuck her arm out. Suddenly, a green sword that looked a lightsaber but it wasn't a lightsaber-it's not its official name, at least...anyway, it appeared in Wing's hand. Wing yelled and swung the sword in a X. The wall crumbled, revealing a passageway.

"Uh..." Repliku said but Wing replied, "It's called the Z-saber. It's my main weapon. Yes, technically, it's a lightsaber, but don't call it that, alright? It's much more powerful." "I KNEW IT! I knew it was a lightsaber-see, DOW, I told you!" I yelled at the camera.

The group walked on closer to where David was, and as they did Repliku noticed something in one of the rooms. He tapped Raxua on the shoulder. "Raxua? Is it just me, or is the TV on in that room?" he asked. She frowned and looked in. "No, it isn't you, it is on." She noted in surprise.

"What are you two talking about?" Van asked, overhearing the conversation. "One of the TVs are on...and this place is supposed to be abandoned. So it should have no electricity..." Repliku said nervously. Van frowned and looked in. "Huh, whaddaya know..." he said as he saw the TV.

He smirked. "Let's check it out." He said, pushing Repliku in as he walked in himself. Raxua sighed. "I might as well follow you to make sure you don't get lost." She said as she went in after them, separating from the group.

The first thing the trio noticed (besides the TV) was that the room was styled in a way for a little girl. A teddy bear was on the bed. Raxua walked over to it and picked it up. "Interesting..." she muttered as she looked around. Repliku walked over to a wall with a couple of crayon drawings on them. "You'd think things like these would be thrown away when they closed, right?" Repliku asked.

Van nodded as he noticed a drawing in one of the drawers of a dresser. As he pulled it out, he noticed something strange. "Hey guys," he said, turning around, "check this drawing out." The other two walked over to look.

The drawing looked normal-there was a house, with a sun and grass and a tree, and in front of the house were four figures. One was tall, which must have been the dad. The one next to him, wearing a dress, was the mom. Another, next to her, was small and also had a dress, so it was a daughter. But the last figure made it looked strange.

The last one looked like the daughter one, except its back was turned and it had long black hair. "...ok, why did they draw the last one like that?" Repliku asked. "How should I know? But it's creepy, right?" Van asked.

Raxua frowned as she turned back around. "Hold on...I don't think those notes were there before." The boys looked up at that and noticed that there were three notes now on the wall. "Ok...how did we not see that?" Van asked. Raxua pulled off the first note and read it out loud.

" 'She comes every night.'" She said. They looked at each other before Repliku walked up and read the second note. " 'She loves playing hide and seek.'"

He said. Van rolled his eyes and read the last note. " 'She's very good at it, I never find her.'" He said.

"Ok, I don't see just how this refers to-" Van was cut off as bloody text appeared on the wall, saying 'PLAY WITH ME'. All three stared and slowly backed away to the door. "Uh, you see that too guys, right?" Repliku asked nervously.

"Oh yeah. Hard to miss." Van stated, gulping. Raxua looked warily around. "We should get out of here no-" Suddenly a girl appeared. She was wearing a bloody dress and there were scars and bruises all over her. Her hair was matted and bloody as well, along with her face. Her eyes were closed, but when she opened them, she had no eyes.

The three screamed in surprise and horror at the sight of her. She disappeared, and then reappeared at Repliku's side. He immediately backed away as she disappeared again. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Van shouted as he summoned a portal out. They ran in, and as the portal closed, the girl ghost reappeared one more time, she seemed to stare at the camera and let out a bloodcurdling scream as the camera shortened out.

The three ran in on the stage as we looked at them in shock. "...I think that was worse then what I endured." Xion said weakly. "Are you three ok?" I asked worriedly. They nodded. "Let's not do that again." Repliku said, and the other two nodded. "Ok, why do I get a sense of déjà vu here?" Aura asked.

"Um, not sure..." I said uneasily. "I think that moment happened in a game, but I can't remember what it was called...Mansion? Condo? I think it was also a sequel." She muttered. "You must be insane, woman! Why would that happen in a game?!" Van shouted, and Aura glared at him.

"Well, excuuuuuse me, princess, I'm just saying. Sheesh, you have to be judgmental of everything, don't you?" she said. "Why you-" "BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP! We're about to see the rest of the group." Kairi yelled as she gestured toward the screen. We stared at her. "...it was getting on my nerves." She said, and we nodded as we turned to the screen. "But I thought the camera broke?" Aura asked. "We have plenty of cameras in that place, Aura. We just do." I said as we watched the group walk.

Vexen looked around and frowned. "Does anyone know where my Replica, the being of darkness, and the voice imitator is? They're not here with us!" The rest of the group looked around. Axel groaned. "Are you serious? They must've gotten separated from us!" he said. "Do you think those zombie doctors got them?" Larxene asked.

Wing bit her lip. "If that's what happened, then there's nothing we can do. It's their fault for getting lost. We have to move on without them." With that, Wing walked ahead as the group looked at each other. "She's determined to save her brother, isn't she?" Xemnas noted.

"Yeah, so far as to not even look for the rest of the group until she saves him." Axel remarked. "But, we can't just leave them! They might die here! My poor Replica..." Vexen wailed. Larxene shrugged. "Ya snooze, ya lose. It was their fault for getting lost. Besides, you have another, don't you?" she asked, scoffing.

"Well, yes, but No.14 is no longer under my control!" Vexen said. "Too bad, too sad; come on, we're gonna lose her." Axel said as he walked faster to catch up with Wing. The others followed him, leaving Vexen behind. He sighed. "Oh well...it was good to know you, Replica No. 2!" With that, Vexen ran to catch up.

The three sighed. "Well, at least someone's concerned about us..." Repliku said. "Yeah, the creeper scientist, who really only cares about you." Van retorted. "It probably is because; 1. Repliku, you haven't really tried to interact with anyone; 2. Van, same thing, only you try to mess with people instead; and 3. Raxua, they only just got to see you. So, yeah..." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

As they walked on, they finally came to the room David was in. He looked pretty bad, being tied up and knocked out and all, and Wing ran up to him. "DAVID! David, can you hear me?" she asked desperately, not caring if the others were watching. She got no response from him.

She summoned her Z-saber and slashed through his ropes. She grunted as she supported his unconscious body with her shoulder. "Guys, we have to get out of here." Wing said. "Gosh, ya think?!" Larxene asked sarcastically. "Oh, um, we have a problem...how do I say this?" Vexen murmured. "Say what?" Xemnas asked.

"That...um, we're locked in here?" Vexen said weakly. Everyone's eyes widened and all except Wing rushed to the door. "OPEN THE DOOR OPEN THE DOOR OPEN THE DOOR-"Axel shouted as he hit and pulled and pushed on the door.

He turned around, back to the door, eyes wide. "IT'S NOT OPENING!" he shouted. "Oh, let me try!" Larxene said, pushing him away. She summoned her knives and slashed at the door with lightning-but the door didn't budge. There wasn't even a dent as she stopped, panting.

"Ok...that's...one strong door..." she said, breathing heavily. "We're stuck in here." Axel moaned, sliding down the wall. "NO! I still have experiments to perform, things to write, to say, to teach..." Vexen muttered frantically as he paced the room.

"Oh no. NO. NONONONONONO! I am NOT dying here in this room with you guys. No way is that happening, I'm gonna find a way out." Larxene said as she continued to slash at the door. Xemnas facepalmed. "I'm surrounded by idiots." He said.

With that, he summoned a Corridor of Darkness at the far side of the room. Wing grinned, and dragged David to the portal. Meanwhile, the three were still panicking/mumbling/slashing and hadn't noticed the portal. "You three do realize you can get out using Corridors of Darkness, right?" Xemnas asked as he walked in the portal.

All three stopped and stared as the Corridor disappeared. Then Larxene shouted, "YOU IDIOTS! WE COULD GET OUT THIS WHOLE TIME!" She punched Axel and then disappeared in her Corridor of Darkness. "Ow..." Axel groaned as he clutched his stomach.

He opened a Corridor and limped in, with Vexen following. As they arrived onstage, everyone was in hysterics. Aura was on the ground, so was Sora, Demyx, Roxas, and I; Riku was failing at containing his laughter as was Van, Repliku, Terra, Zexion and Raxua. Kairi was giggling like crazy along with Xion, Namine and Aqua. Ven was the only one not laughing, but he was grinning real wide.

"What's so funny?!" Larxene asked. Aura managed to stop long enough to say, "You." The she fell into hysterics again. I wiped a tear. "It's just, the way the three of you acted when you thought you couldn't get out...and your face, Axel, when Larxene punched you..." I stopped and had another laughing fit.

Axel rolled his eyes. "That's so funny I forgot to laugh. Anyway, are you all done?" he asked as we began to calm down. "Almost..." I said, breathing slowly. "Wait...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, I'm done." Aura said calmly.

Just then, David woke up. "H-huh? What happened?..." he asked, rubbing his head. "DAVID!" Wing yelled, hugging him. "You're okay!" she exclaimed. David looked at her. "Wing, what happened? I remember being knocked out by Xion..." With that, he stared wide-eyed at Xion, who smiled sheepishly as she waved.

"WHAT?! Why-" "Um, to be honest Wing, we had Xion knock out David so we could get you inside the Haunted House to 'save' him." I said, making air quotes on 'save.' I lifted my pillow as a shield. "DON'T KILL ME IT WAS THE ONLY WAY DOW WAS THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED IT JUST THROWING IT OUT THERE!" I yelled.

"...I'm not mad at you, Myst. I'm just glad David's ok. David, do you want to forgive her-and Xion, might I add?" Wing asked. He sighed. "Well...I can't be mad at you, Xion, so...yeah, I forgive you two." He said, smiling.

I sighed in relief. "Wait a-OK YOU TWO EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE A NO-SHOW, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO IN TOO!" Aura shouted. I sighed. "I think whatever Kinata did to Frost was too much, so..." I shrugged.

She sighed. "Fine. What's next?" she asked. I pulled out the next letter. "Well, we have Yakusoku-Xion! YAY!" I cheered.

"Hey, this entry is a little late (stupid roadtrips). Did you enjoy winter break? I didn't. School is ruining it (O A O) I figured a lot more of Kingdom Hearts (it's not that confusing as it was anymore). Unsure of something? Ask me! Sora does have a bottomless pit for a stomach. Ven and Roxas do too, by the way. I should just give Sora coffee.

Truth:

Vanitas: WHY DID YOU DO IT? Why is your sentiment so hard to beat? It took me three tries to kill it! THREE!

Aqua/Xion: Sometimes retarded people get the wrong idea. They think Xion is Aqua's nobody. (Strokes imaginary beard wisely) Explain this to me.

Sora/Ventus: I already asked Roxas, but now it's both of your turns. What is the weirdest pairing with you in it? Examples: Sora with: Ansem (Seeker of darkness lol), Axel, Larxene, Xemnas, etc. Ventus with: Terra, (Master Xehanort lol.. pretend you didn't just read that, OK?), Fuujin, Namine (I mean, he never really met her), etc.

Dare:

Sora: Here's some coffee. (Puts a lot of sugar in it and holds back Riku and Kairi)

Roxas: Read Never Leave Me by alternrockerchick (This is an actual fanfiction, and am not taking credit for this) and tell me, who is creepier now? Xemnas, or Xaldin ;)

Now I'm just going to climb back into my bed, so I can sulk about school. :D"

"THIS WHOLE CHAPTER/EPISODE IS LATE! For good reasons..." I said sadly. Kairi glared at the camera. "OH NO YOU SHOULDN'T!" she warned. "I know how you feel. When I wake up, I don't want to go to school, so I stay in there, under the warmth, until Raxua has to come and drag me out of bed." I said, pouting.

"You have to go, it's the law." She said. "But it's so cold..." I whined. "No excuses!" she said. Van smirked. "Three times? Well, for your information, it's because I'm that awesome. So wouldn't it make sense for a sentiment of me to be also that awesome?" he asked. "So conceited..." Aura exclaimed boredly. He glared at her.

Xion and Aqua stared at the camera. "I...don't...know?" Aqua asked, unsure. I did a spitake. (I was drinking orange juice-I have a cold, need vitamin C!) "WHAT THE HECK?!" I said. Sora blinked and stared at the two.

"I don't think so...Xion doesn't really look like Aqua..." he said. "Yeah, and wouldn't her name be like, Quaxa, or Uaqax, or something?" Aura asked. "Xion is a Nobody of no one, and she looks similar to Kairi cause that was Sora's strongest memory at the time. Everyone knows that." Riku said.

David raised his hands. "I don't know about any of you, but I have no idea why they'd think that. Sure, Aqua fell into the Realm of Darkness, but she didn't really lose her heart. And Xion's origin is explained in 358/2 Days, for crying out loud! So, yeah, not sure how." He said, and everyone nodded on agreement.

I did another spitake. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS MIGHTY?!" I yelled. Ven and Sora paled. Axel stared, Larxene made a disgusted face, and Xemnas just sighed as he facepalmed. Terra also stared, while Namine blushed in embarrassment.

"...don't forget SoRiku." I said quietly, and Sora and Riku stared at me. "I'm sorry, I had to say it." I muttered. Ven laughed nervously. "Ok, um...me with Master Xehanort sounds weird. I mean, Namine is real nice, I don't know a Fuujin, and Terra's a good friend, so yeah..." Ven blushed furiously.

"Ok, uh, I don't know, Axel and I are weird, Larxene and I are weird, Xemnas and I are weird, Ansem, SoD and I are weird, even Riku and I are weird-can I just say 'all'?!" he said. "Yeah, you could've saved yourself a lot of breath-and insults." Aura added, and Sora frowned. "What do you mean ins-oh...sorry guys." He said after he realized what he said.

Larxene facepalmed. "Oh my gosh, can we just move on?" she asked. Everyone gasped as Sora grabbed the cup of coffee. It all went to slo-mo as Riku and Kairi ran toward him, trying to stop him. But alas, he drank the coffee.

_An hour later..._

The whole studio was ruined. The only things intact was the stage and a camera. The camera turned to a chair, and I got up looking at it. "Thank goodness he finally crashed...kids, never give Sora coffee with lots of sugar, or else-" I gestured to the whole room.

"-this'll happen. Um, after this episode, we'll have to find a new place to stay. Until then, we'll finish the show at the back up studio-which is like the regular studio, albeit smaller." I said as I carried the camera to the back up studio, where it looked exactly like the regular studio-only smaller. Everyone was there, with Sora sleeping in his chair.

"That...was insane." Van said as I came in. "I never want to go through that again." David said. I sighed. "Well, we still have to finish this episode, so..." I shrugged. "Roxas? Please read the story." I said and he nodded as he found it and began to read.

Aura ran up. "Ok, I've managed to salvage some of the letters!" she announced as she handed them to me. She then laughed nervously. "But uh...some got shredded up so yeah..." she said. I nodded. "Understandable, I guess. How are the others?" I asked.

Raxua came up. "Alive, but sustained some injuries. One of Skye's wings are broken, as is Night's, Mystique and Vivi are bruised up but otherwise fine, and are tending to them." She said. I sighed in relief. "Ok, that's good." I said. "I'm so sorry for all this trouble." Kairi apologized.

Aura shrugged it off. "Nah, it's alright Kai. You don't have to apologize-although I am giving Sora a whack on the head when he wakes up for doing this." She retorted. "It was a dare, he kinda had no choice!" Wing said. "Still, he should've known what was gonna happen!" Aura shouted.

I blinked. "Oh yeah! Since THE ROOM OF TERROR actually was destroyed during that, you all don't have much choice as to not do a dare now. So...for now, if you don't want to do a dare or answer a truth, um..." I trailed off, thinking.

Aura snapped her fingers. "How about they have to get a punch in the face from me or a stab in their side from Rax?" she suggested cheerily. "Why should I stab?" Raxua asked, looking annoyed. "Because...just because!" Aura said.

I sighed. "Whatever, that's the only suggestion we have so we'll do that. How's that sound?" I asked and everyone cautiously nodded. Ven tapped Terra on the shoulder. "I have a bad feeling about that..." he whispered. Terra winced and nodded. "Yeah, me too." He said.

Sora snorted, suddenly waking up. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes and stretched. He opened his eyes blearily. "Ugh, when did I fall asleep?..." he asked. Aura walked over to him and promptly whacked him on the head so hard he fell off his chair. "OW! What was that for?!" he asked.

Aura crossed her arms. "That was for BEING IDIOTIC ENOUGH TO DRINK THE STUPID COFFEE EVEN WHEN YOU KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN! Because of you, we have to use the back up studio, which is WAY too small in my opinion. But until someone can like offer a place to go to, we're stuck here!" she yelled as she sat down in Sora's chair.

I sighed. "Come on, be easy on him." I said. Aura huffed as she turned away from Sora. Sora got up, looking regretful. "I'm sorry Aura-I'm sorry EVERYONE. I really should've picked to go in THE ROOM OF TERROR-I hope someone can help us out now though. Please, forgive me." He said.

Kairi smiled as she got up walked to him and kissed him. "I forgive you, Sora. We all do." She then looked at Aura. "Don't we?" she asked, staring pointedly at her. Aura sighed as she met Kairi's gaze and said, "Yeah, we do. That's a sure fact."

Sora smiled. "Thanks, everyone! I won't let you down again, promise!" he said, crossing his heart. "That's a piecrust promise-easily made, easily broken." I heard Raxua murmur. Luckily, Sora didn't hear. I turned to Roxas, who had finished reading. "Well? What do you think?" I asked.

He gulped and paled. "Ok...I take it back. Xaldin is more creepy now!" he said. Axel frowned. "What happened in the story?" he asked me. I laughed nervously. "Oh, um, I can't give spoilers, but, let's just say it's not...good. Like, the situation isn't good. It's good in a story, but not for its characters in question! Yeah...that's the best I could say." I said, smiling sheepishly.

Raxua sighed. "I think you just made a couple of people more curious...ah well, the next letter is from a newcomer known as Blaze the fire dragon demon. Ah, are you a fan of the character Blaze from Sonic? I wonder...or, Myst wonders." She stated as she looked at me looking curious (XD).

"Anyway, they ask if any of you have ever confused someone with one of your friends?" she asked. I laughed nervously. "Oh, yes...I always get embarrassed each time." I said. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh hhhhhnnnnnnnnooooooooommmmmm mmmaaaaaayyyyyyyybbbbbbbbeee eeeeeee...I can't really say." Aura said, making all of us sweatdrop or facepalm.

"No. I haven't, at least." Riku said. "Me neither-well, excluding that dare where Sora, Van, Roxas and Ventus switched each other's roles. But they were really convincing." Kairi said, flustered. "That's a no here." Aqua said, with Terra, Ven and Van nodding in agreement.

"Uh...it's kinda hard to mistake someone else for a member of the Organization, so that's basically a no as well." Axel said with the other members agreeing. "No, I haven't." Namine said softly. "Same here." Repliku replied. "Um...no, of course not!" David exclaimed.

"That's because he doesn't have friends." Wing whispered. David frowned. "That isn't true! I do have friends." He said. "DOW and I don't count, David. Neither does Myst." Wing said, and before David could say anything, she added, "Or Aura, and Raxua. Honestly, I'd the closest you can call them-respectively-is, forgive me, 'annoyance' and 'loner'." She said, making Aura gasp.

"How could you call Raxua an annoyance?! I mean, seriously?!" She exclaimed. Raxua sweatdropped. "I don't think she was talking about me when she said that." She said. I winced. "Ouch, that's kinda harsh, Wing. What about you, though?" I asked. She shrugged. "Couldn't say. I don't really have friends either. I just hang out with David, DOW and my pets." She said.

I nodded, while Xion blinked. "You have pets?" she asked, and Wing nodded. "Yes. But DOW's taking care of them for now while I'm gone." She said. Meanwhile, Raxua walked toward Larxene and quickly told her what her dare was. Larxene smirked and nodded.

As Wing talked about her pets, I looked at David, who looked pretty sad. I sat down next to him. "You alright?" I asked, and he nodded. "Yeah...Wing's right, I don't really have friends. I guess I'm not just a people person." He said. I shrugged. "Same here. Whenever I have to meet new people, I get really shy. I can't help it." I sad.

"Even when I was little, I'd be terrified of just going up, to, say, a cashier at a fast food restaurant to give my order. Why? I don't know-just this feeling in my gut-like they'd say 'no' or laugh at me, why I'd think that, I don't know. I'd just get scared and ask my mom or whoever was with me to do it for me. I don't have much friends in school cause of this. The few I have, they came up to me and talked to me, eventually breaking into my shell. I could show them the real me." I said softly as I recalled the memories.

David looked at me. "The real you? Then...how'd you usually act in public?" he asked. "Calm, and quiet, when really I'm...my sisters say that I'm really funny at times, and while a bit of a space out, still someone you can like. Some times I can act totally crazy, but that's how I am, they say. That's how I'm like. Until then, I can be quiet, but if someone tries to...what's the word? Oh yeah...say something bad about me, or anything, I'd throw a harsh comeback at them, and show that I'm not weak." I then smiled.

"You know how I know I like someone as in a friend? If they can make me laugh or smile-apparently, I have a big smile, like my sisters. So big that in photos when I was little, you could see dimples as I smiled. Now, however, it seems I can't smile as big anymore. But when in those rare times I do, they're still there, those dimples. That's when I know I'm really happy." I said softly. I smile at him. "It's ok if you can't make lots of friends-some of us are gonna be like that. Some of us will be fine with just a few. I know I am-and I'm glad for it, cause I have a feeling if I had lots, it might bite me in the butt."

David laughed. "Really? Well, that's true-thanks, Myst. You cheered me up." He said and I nodded. Suddenly, out of nowhere, we heard this rumbling. As we looked up, we could see this storm start to pour water all over us. I screamed as it rained, and I tried to cover myself. Aura was shouting, "WHAT THE FREAKING HECK IS GOING ON?!" while everyone else was trying-and failing-to stay dry.

It ended as abruptly as it started. Then we heard laughter-a familiar creepy laugh. "OH, NO ONE CAN ESCAPE THE STORM! NO ONE CAN ESCAPE THE STORM!" Larxene yelled as she came out. "LARXENE! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Axel yelled, sounding (forgive me) really pissed off. Then again, he controls fire, so he wouldn't like water...

Larxene smirked. "It was a dare, Axel. I had to prank everyone without everyone knowing it. Well, all except Raxua since she told me." She said as Raxua came out. Aura gasped. "How could you Raxua?! I thought we were allies!" she said dramatically.

Raxua rolled her eyes. "We still are, I still had to tell her though. Anyway, the last dare is for Sora and Roxas." She said, turning to them. Sora gulped. "Oh, uh, what is it?" he asked. "You have to do karaoke, but any song will do." She said calmly.

"Wha-we can choose any song? Awesome!" Roxas cheered as they got two microphones. "Um...are there any guy duets, Myst? You know, so we can get this over with." Sora asked, smiling sheepishly. I thought for a moment. "I think so. Let me check." I said as I looked through the songs.

I blinked. "I can only find two songs for some reason, you can choose; "Numb" by Linkin Park, or "Billionaire" by Travis Mccoy feat. Bruno Mars. Well?" I asked. They looked at each other, then to me. "BILLLIONAIRE!" Sora shouted while Roxas said, "Numb." They frowned.

I sighed. "I'll flip a coin. Heads or Tails?" I asked. "I'll be heads." Roxas said. "Yeah-TAILS NEVER FAILS!" Sora exclaimed. I nodded and flipped the coin. When I looked at it, I said, "Tails." Sora fistpumped while Roxas shrugged.

I put on the song and Sora started to sing.

"_I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad. Buy all of the things I never had. Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine. Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen."_

"_Oh, every time I close my eyes, I see my name in shining lights. Yeah, a different city every night, alright I swear, the world better prepare, for when I'm a billionaire."_

Roxas then started to sing. **"Yeah I would have a show like Oprah, I would be the host of everyday Christmas. Give Travie your wish list, I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt, and adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had ship."**

"**Give away a few Mercedes like, 'Here lady have this', and last but not least grant somebody their last wish. It's been a couple of months since that I've been single so, You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho, heh. Get it? I'd probably visit where Katrina hit, and dang sure do a lot more than FEMA did, yeah, can't forget about me, stupid, everywhere I go, Imma have my own theme music."**

Sora started to sing again. _"Oh every time I close my eyes, _**(Whatcha see whatcha see?) **_I see my name in shining lights, _**(uhuh uhuh what else?) **_A different city every night, alright I swear, the world better prepar, for when I'm a billionaire. Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire."_

Roxas twirled his mic as he sang again. **"I'll be playing basketball with the President, dunking on his delegates, then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette. Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it, but keep the fives, twenties, tens and bens completely separate. And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket, we in recession but let me take a crack at it." **

"**I'll probably take what's left and just split it up, so everybody that I love can have a couple of bucks. And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was, eating good, sleeping soundly. I know we all have a similar dream, go in your pocket, pull out your wallet, and put it in the air and sing!" **

Sora smiled as he sang again. _"I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad,_ **(so bad)** _buy all of the things I never had, _**(buy everything, heh) **_uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine, smiling next to Oprah and the Queen._** (What up, Oprah? Haha!)"**

"_Oh, every time I close my eyes, _**(Whatcha see whatcha see?) **_I see my name in shining lights, _**(Uh oh, oh yaha) **_a different city every night, oh I, I swear, the world beter prepare for when I'm a billionaire. Oh oooh oh oooh, when I'm a billionaire. Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire." _

"_I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad." _As the song ended, Roxas laughed. "Man, that was fun to sing!" he exclaimed. I laughed. "Yeah, my sisters, cousins and I sang this song like crazy during the summer. Uh, how's the reading going, Aura?" I asked her.

She was crouched over a microscope with a paper in her hand. "Still working on it!" she yelled. I nodded., then turned to face the camera. "Yeah, some of the letters' words got smudged somehow, so we're trying to see what they used to say." I said.

"While we do that, I think it's time to do something I haven't done in a while-introduce a new character!" I cheered. "HECK YES!" Aura shouted. "HECK NO!" Larxene and Axel both moaned in unison. They glared at each other.

I sighed. "Man, there were like 9 characters all tied-it wasn't until this character got another vote he managed to win." I said. I then beamed. "Alright! He's witty! He's somewhat of a backstabber! He is someone to actually be suspicious about! He's sorta laid back, but still pretty awesome! No. 2 in the Organization, the Freeshooter..."

"XIGBAR!" I yelled as Xigbar was thrown in. He landed on his feet. "What the-where am I?" He turned to me. "And who are you?" he asked. I smiled and waved. "Hi, My name's mystery8icarus, or mystery, or myst for short. Welcome to the show, Xiggy!" I cheered.

"NOOOOOOOO WHY DID YOU BRING HIM?!" Larxene yelled. "Because he received the most votes. Duh." I answered. Xigbar looked at Larxene. "Larxene? Axel? Puppet? Tiger? LEADER-what the heck are you guys doing here?" he asked. "We can explain." Xion merely said.

_5 minutes later..._

"Oh...so we're in a ToD show/fic, right? Hmm...seems kinda small." Xigbar commented as he looked around. "That's because SOMEONE trashed the other studio so we have to stay here until we find a new place to stay." Larxene said, making Sora wince.

Xigbar shrugged as he sat down. "Really? Alright, I'm game." He said, grinning. "YES! I HAVE DECODED A LETTER!" Aura cheered. I smiled. "That's great! What does it say?" I asked. Aura squinted as she looked at it.

"Well...it's from Kagaminelover657...something something something something something Larxene something weren't paying attention something think I'm a wimp something something something scared of Majora's Mask something something SOMETHING something revenge something would like to have match something ocs Victoria , Xenon and Emily something something...that's all I got." Aura said and everyone fell anime style.

"Aura...try to decode it some more." I said, sweatdropping. She saluted me. "Aye aye, Captain!" she said. "From the sounds of it, she wanted to have a match against Larxene along with her ocs." Raxua said. I sighed. "I don't think we can hold matches at the moments-because of obvious reasons. So we can't do it, so sorry, um, could someone remind me of the match when we get a new place?' I asked.

Namine raised her hand. "I will." She said, and I smiled as I thanked her. I sighed. "And the other letter will probably take a while too. Guess that's all we have for now. Till then, see ya!" I said as the screen turned black.

* * *

"HI GUYS!" Aura shouted into the camera. She grinned. "Welcome to Aura's Corner of Extras, where you'll get to see things that were missed or not shown in the show! Today, we're featuring a special video." She said as she walked around. "Remember when Xemnas was dared to get drunk and go around Radiant Gardens?" she asked. She then grinned as she held up her remote. "Here's the video-watch it and you'll see..."

With that, she clicked Play and the video played onscreen. Xemnas was stumbling around, obviously very drunk. While he was walking, he spotted a box of chocolates in a heart shaped box. He smiled dreamily. "Hearts..." he said before walking toward the stand with the box, making grabbing motions like a baby.

He came up to it, and grabbed the box. The man running the stand noticed and smiled. 'That'll be $12.99 sir. Sir? Hey, come back thief!" He shouted as Xemnas ran off with more heart shaped boxes. The man ran after him, yelling.

As they ran through town, people began to notice and join in the hunt 'to capture the thief.' Xemnas ran onto a random geyser which shot him in the air to the roofs of the houses. "This way!" someone shouted as they climbed up on a ladder. Xemnas kept running dreamily, with arms full of hearts.

He soon came to some laundry lines, and began walking on it as if it were a regular tight rope. The people chasing him gasped as he walked on the lines. "He's gonna get killed!" someone else from the crowd shouted.

However, they were proven wrong when an old lady's underwear hanging out to dry on the line got itself around his neck. As Xemnas hung from it, he choked for a second before the pins holding it broke and the underwear was fee, with Xemnas in tow.

They puffed out like a parachute, letting Xemnas fall gently to the ground. When he landed, he continued to walk on with the heart boxes. "Ah, let him go, he must be mad!" another man told the shop owner. He sighed before nodding and the crowd left.

The next morning, Xemnas woke up surrounded by heart shaped boxes in a sewer. He groaned. "Ugh, my head..." he said, then he looked around. "What the-boxes of chocolate? Why am I in a sewer?" he asked himself before groaning.

"Oh no...what did I do?" he moaned as the video ended. Aura laughed. "Man, that was random but funny at the same time. Well, that's...kinda all I have to show for now, so I gotta go. Those letters aren't gonna decode themselves, ya know!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, be on the lookout for a new story by Myst-featuring ME, Riku...and others. Let's just say it's to see 'how well she can write her character', a.k.a. me, so the storyline will be familiar-with a few twists. Alright, I gotta go, see ya later!" Aura said as the screen turned black.

**36 pages...oh dear Glaux. I'm REALLY sorry this took so long, it's was just there was the funeral, then school, then I got sick with a cold, then I sorta slacked off-oh, just a bunch of things! But it's true what Aura said-I am gonna write a new story that includes her. WHEN? I don't know. Maybe soon. WHY? I was inspired. :D WILL IT AFFECT THE ToD? Nah, it's still going on strong. Think of this as a side project. WILL WE LIKE IT? Gosh, I hope so-but everyone has their opinion, so...*shrugs* Can't promise for sure you'll like it. There always be people who are like 'meh' or 'No...just no.' My cousin's death did really hurt, and it's only now I'm starting to heal. But when I wrote the beginning to this (Cause I wrote this in parts in every piece of free time I could find) I was still crying whenever I thought about it. Sigh...but I'm glad to finally upload this. I try to make you all happy! :D Ok, that sounded a bit creepy...oh well. **

**Anyway, Read and PM! And vote if you haven't yet! And Review! And Fav! And Follow! And-heheh, ok, I'll stop. See ya! **

**Edit: Ok, I have to explain something here. When I said this was the last chapter with the PMs, I just meant I'm not gonna post them in the fic. You can still send PMs, you're just not gonna see them here anymore. THAT'S ALL! :D No need to fear, this is not the end!**


	20. Where we get a new studio!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**I AM SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN A MONTH! Now, I am back, along with this super duper extra ooper long chapter! LET'S GET STARTED!**

**Disclaimer: *stares* I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Vexen: But I thought you said you did!**

**Me: Yes, and you're an amazing genius in science, I LIED!**

* * *

I ran onto the stage. "Hello, one and all! It is I, Myst! Here to host your entertainment!" I said cheerfully as I sat down in my chair. "Oh brother..." Van muttered, facepalming. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, sorry we took a while, but it took Aura a bit-actually A LOT-of time in order to decode those letters. Not to mention some...other things." I said, laughing nervously before looking around.

"Speaking of which, where is she? And David too?" I asked. Sora gasped. "You don't think they're...making out?" he asked, and that's when a Firaga hit him from behind. Two of them, in fact. "HECK TO THE NO!" "Say that again, and you're dead!" Aura and David shouted respectively-but also glancing at each other and blushing. (Coincidence? I THINK NOT!)

I waved. "Oh, there you two are! Wouldn't have been the same without you. Now let's get started!" I cheered as I pulled out the first letter. After I read it, I grinned, "This was from a newcomer known as **Kotone-Sora!** They're actually friends with Yakusoku-Xion, can you believe that?" I asked.

Aura did a spitake. "Wait, they're..." she trailed off, and started to laugh. "Oh, this'll be good then!" she said, laughing. I smiled. "Ok, the first truth is...for Aqua and Terra. The question: What is Ven like on a sugar rush? They point out that's how Sora gets crazy hyper in the first place." I said.

Aqua paled while Terra laughed nervously. "Ah, well...the thing is, it happens in stages. 1st stage is when he eats sugar-he acts normal, but starts to twitch." Terra said. "The 2nd stage is when he acts more jittery, and speaks a bit faster than usual." Aqua said. Terra spoke up again. "The final stage is when it finally hits, and he...just starts laughing manically and causing general mayhem."

"Some examples are when he broke all the windows using Aeroga, diving into passerby on his Glider, and trying to trick Terra and I into doing pranks." Aqua said, sweat dropping. Ven reddened in embarrassment. "Again, I'm sorry for all that stuff and more." He said quietly.

"To be honest, I'm not that surprised." Raxua commented, scaring Sora and Kairi (since she just appeared out of nowhere behind them). "AHH! DON'T DO THAT!" Sora whined. "I'll do my best not to-but I won't guarantee it'll stop." She said calmly.

I chuckled at Sora's expression. "Sora, it's her thing-she's like that. Any way, the next truth is for you. The question is-" "DID YOU KNOW-in the beta version of Kingdom Hearts, YOU would the one to be rescued, not Kairi?! THEY HAD TO SAVE YOU!" Aura finished my sentence with a flourish.

Sora blinked. "Wait, seriously? Huh...I wonder how they were gonna pull that off..." "We probably will never know now. I happen to know that your first character design was going to be something like a boy/lion cub person, with your Keyblade looking like a chainsaw!" Aura exclaimed.

Demyx gasped. "I KNEW IT!" he shouted, pointing at Sora. We all stared at him. "How?" I asked. He blinked. "Uh...I don't know...I just wanted to say it." he said, smiling as everyone groaned. Sora sighed. "Well, to answer the question I never knew that until now." He whispered, "I'm glad they changed it though-I like it better this way!"

I glanced at the next truth-and jumped up. "AHA! I knew it!" I shouted, pointing at it in the letter. "What? What is it?" Wing asked. I giggled. "This one is for Riku and Sora. They ask if they know that...SoRiku is canon like SoKai in Japan? It doesn't show over here since there's a ban or something, I don't know. They comment it helps make the fanbase bigger." I said, grinning.

Aura, drinking some milk, (DOW, you get the joke, right? XD) did another spitake. "SHUT UP RIGHT THERE!" she shouted as she laughed. Sora and Riku reddened in embarrassment. "You're joking right?..." Sora asked weakly. I shook my head. "No joke, guys." I said. "Oh my gosh that explains so much! Like...remember those scenes in KH2 where Sora reunited with Kari and Riku?" Aura asked David.

David nodded. "Yeah...when Kairi hugged Sora, he looked pretty unsure and reluctant to return the hug...then he reunites with Riku..." he trailed off, and Aura finished his sentence. "...and he had a breakdown, practically sobbing at the fact he didn't see him before."

Eyes were narrowed toward Sora, who stammered, "H-hey, hey, I was just glad to see Riku again, I thought he was gone, that last time I saw him was when he was trapped in the Realm of Darkness, why wouldn't I break down?! I had promised to find him...and, Kairi sorta caught me by surprise. I didn't expect to see her there!" he exclaimed.

"Anyone notice how shorter his explanation for Kairi was than Riku's?" Aura asked. Sora groaned. "Know what, that's the last we're going to speak of it. I didn't know until now, so there!" he shouted. Riku sighed. "I didn't know either. This was quite a shock." He paled. "Is there any...kissing scenes with us in them? Please say no."

"Dude, you two already kissed on the lips on an earlier episode, so...yeah." Aura said casually, ignoring their blushes and everyone else's chuckles. I gasped at the last dare. "Oh my gosh... I GOTTA GO GET MY CAMERA!" I shouted, running out and to go get it. Raxua picked it up. "Let's see what got her so excited...ah, I see now." she murmured.

"Well? What is it? Me want to know!" Aura shouted. "First Aura, use proper grammar, and second, it's for Ventus and Vanitas; They want you to kiss on the face-and to like it." Raxua said, looking at them.

Three people shouted at once in horror and disgust. "WHAT?!" Ven paled, Vanitas glared, and Wing...looked horrified? David raised an eyebrow at his sister but said nothing. Van walked toward Aura. "No way, I'm not doing it. Punch me right now." he said to Aura.

Aura smirked, and punched him in the face REAL hard-hard enough for blood to come out. He clutched his jaw. "DAMN! What's your fist made of, steel?" he asked muffled. Aura shook her head. "No, I just have a hard punch. Really, you should've let Rax stab you...although that's also bad..." she muttered.

I ran back with my camera in hand. "Did I miss it?! Please say no!" I shouted. "Oh, no Myst they didn't do it. Van opted for Aura to punch him in the face, so...that's it!" Wing answered cheerfully for some reason. "DANG IT! And I had my camera ready too..." I muttered.

"Fine...next up is another newbie! By the name of **Faliara!"** I smiled. "She's offered us a studio to work in while OUR studio gets fixed. So, without further ado...""LET'S GO!" Aura shouted as she ran out. I sighed. "3, 2, 1..." I counted before she ran back in. "Where is it?" she asked weakly. I chuckled before walking out, leading the way.

* * *

"Welcome to our temporary home!" I announced as we walked into the studio. It was big, with a big wooden stage big enough to do dares. I walked on it to see there was no backstage, but instead a walk in wardrobe. "WHERE'S THE BATHROOM?!" Demyx shouted. I turned. "Um...I think it was...yeah, it's over there!" I shouted, pointing to the left. "THANK YOU!"

Aura popped her head out from a room. "Hey, this space could be another Room of Terror! It's big enough..." she said. Raxua came out. "There are also two rooms that are bedrooms. There's also a small room and another room bigger than this to use if needed." She reported.

I nodded. "Good to know! Now before we start again, this studio is close to her studio-yeah, she has a ToD too-so you might see people like Neku and Shiki here. Just giving you a heads up." I said. Sora's eyes widen. "Neku? Alright, I haven't seen him in a while!" he cheered.

I smiled, then gasped. "Oh yeah-there's also supposed to be an underground bunker that's like a regular home only nuclear safe, just in case Sora has a sugar rush again. There also should be a nurse's office, a kitchen...etc...wow Fal, you got everything prepared for us, thanks!" I said, smiling at the camera Wing was holding.

Aqua nodded. "That's good-now we have a place to stay if it happens again." She said as Sora laughed nervously. I got out the next letter. "Since we're here, let's do Faliara's first! She actually posted these in the reviews before getting an account and sending them to me!" I smiled. "Now that's dedication!"

"Let's see...the first truth is for Larxene. She asks if there's anyone you like." I said, smiling. Aura snickered. Larxene smirked. "Why, yes, yes there is. I'll be happy to tell you-that person is ME!" she said, cackling. Aura facepalmed.

"Come on, answer the question for real!" she said. "Aura, she technically did, so...yeah. Anyway, the next one is for Axel: If you had a flint and steel in Minecraft, what would you do?" I asked. He smirked.

"Let's see...I would go and burn those Endermen down first. Then I'd burn a forest down, block by block-make that more than a forest. Then I'd make more enemies die by exploding TNT on them, and then finally I'd light a fireplace so I can keep warm." Axel finished.

"Wow...you got everything planned out." Larxene commented. I looked at Xemnas. "Alright, Xem-Xem, the last truth is for you: If you got a heart from someone, what would you do? Oh...and it's the organ itself when she asks this." I said, cringing.

Xemnas made a disgusted face. "Oh, the organ? I'd most likely just throw it back at them and throw away my gloves. Plus, that heart would be worthless-a heart cannot survive outside the body unless it's in a container that's warm-or was it cold?-enough, and even then it can only last a few hours." He said.

"That's...kinda gross." Demyx said as he stared at Xemnas. I grinned at the next dare. "ALRIGHT! First; Wing, David, please, could you create a makeshift battlefield in the room that's bigger than this?" I asked, and they nodded.

I ran out. "Hold on, I've gotta go get two people!" I yelled. David looked at his sister. "Well...how should we make it?" he asked. "I know!" Wing said, and whispered it to him. He grinned and nodded, and together they started to create the perfect battlefield.

I came back, with two people on my heels. "Guys! I'd like you to meet two of Fal's ocs; Rika and Kurei! Say hello!" I exclaimed to them. A small 8 year old girl popped her head out from behind me. "Hello!" she piped cheerily.

She had yellow eyes, with blonde hair in a ponytail, an orange jacket along with orange jeans, and a bright yellow t-shirt. Her skin color was peach. Kurei popped his head out as well. "Uh...hi." he said boredly.

He had brown, short hair, with blue eyes. He wore a red hoodie, with red jeans and black trousers, along with brown slippers. He was 10 years old. I looked to see David and Wing come back. "Hey, is it ready?" I asked. They nodded.

I smiled. "ALRIGHT! Aura, David, could you come up here?" I asked them and they came up to face the two kids. "Rika, Kurei; meet Aura and David. Aura and David, meet Rika and Kurei. The dare here is for you guys to fight each other." I said, smiling. Aura blinked. "Um...I don't mean to offend anyone...but they're both kids." She said uneasily.

"We may be kids, but we're still strong! So don't count us out!" Rika exclaimed as she put her little fists on her waist. Aura smiled. "That's what I like to hear! Alright then, I won't count you out!" she said. David frowned.

"Still, if you get too hurt, just tell us." He said. Kurei scoffed. "Hmph! More like YOU should tell us when it's too much for you, pretty boy!" he said. "KUREI! Don't be mean!" Rika said. "WHAT DID YOU JUST-" "Chill, Davy! We got this." Aura said to David. I laughed nervously. "Um, yeah. So, let's head onto that battlefield!" I exclaimed.

Everyone headed to the battlefield that David and Wing had created (which looked a lot like a Pokemon stadium) and as the four ocs got onto both sides of the field, everyone sat down on the sidelines. I got a microphone and spoke into it. "Hello, one and all! Today we're gonna have an oc showdown!"

I pointed to Aura and David. "On this side, we have Aura and David, who are the ocs of me and Noche respectively-eh, Noche's the new name I have for DeathOnWings1203, so you know. Anyway, Aura and David can both use the Keyblade, Aura's being Abyssal Tide and David's being either Oathkeeper or Oblivion."

"David has the power to change reality, with just a simple thought! He can also fly, using wings...that he got. We'll explain his origins later on the show." I said as David glanced at me with an eyebrow raised. "Aura excels at using fire magic, not to mention excels in speed and agility! She also excels in aerial combat! I like using the word 'excels!'" I exclaimed.

"Really? I never would've guessed!" Aura shouted. I shrugged and turned to the other side. "These two are total...total...um...experts at fighting! Now let's see their opponents!" I gestured to Rika and Kurei, who either waved or looked around boredly.

"Ok! Rika here is 8, but is very powerful! Even more powerful than Joshua from The World Ends With You!" I announced, and Sora gasped. "Oh my gosh, that's very powerful!" he said. Riku nodded in agreement.

"She can use a jump rope, skates, and magic with stardust as weapons! Um, she can also use 'familiar cards from Chocobo Tales' but I honestly have never played that game...so expect me to suck at describing it." I said sweatdropping. "Oh, and she has wings as well!...just letting you know."

"Now, Kurei here is 10, and he fights using spells, and his skateboard. He also has wings!...again, just letting you know." I said, and Aura groaned. "How come everyone here has wings except me?!" she asked.

"...Aura, you have something to make up for that." I reminded her. "I know...but still..." she said. David smiled at her. "Honestly, I think you're better on the field without them, which is an amazing achievement." He said, and she blushed before laughing nervously. "Oh, uh, thanks David." She muttered.

"Coincidence? I think not!...again!" I whispered before chuckling. "Alright, so...let's get started! Anyone of you want to say anything before the battle starts?" I asked the four. Aura raised her hand. "Yeah! Let's have some fun doing this, right?" she asked, and they nodded.

Rika raised her hand. "Oh! Oh! And, I want to say, um, oh yeah! That today is tomorrow's yesterday!" she exclaimed. Everyone blinked. "Ok...no one calls me pretty boy and gets away with it." David said to Kurei. "What about all the times Aura has called you-" "NO ONE!" David yelled, interrupting Demyx.

Kurei smirked. "Bring it on...pretty boy." I facepalmed. "David's already pissed, why would you say that again?" I muttered to mainly myself. I then beamed. "Alright fighters, get ready!"

Aura grinned as she summoned her Keyblade. She waved it around before getting in her stance. David summoned a .45 magnum revolver, as he thought he should go easy on them. (Boy is he in for a rude awakening...)

Rika smiled and got out her jump rope, while Kurei just crouched a bit, ready. "Get set...GO!" I shouted, and the fight started. The boys immediately started to attack each other, while the girls dodged the other's moves, trying to find a weak spot.

Rika quickly activated her skates, and skated toward Aura. Aura, however, stepped to the left and ducked as the jump rope sailed over her head. She then shouted, "Firaga!" and shot it toward Rika, who narrowly dodged it.

Meanwhile, Kurei shot spell after spell at David, who kept shooting at him regardless of whether he was aiming or not. David then made his gun disappear, and instead summoned a sword. He charged toward Kurei, who barely had enough time to make a shield. They struggled between each other, trying to not be the one who'd go down first.

Rika suddenly jumped up and sprinkled some dust on herself. She then started to attack Aura endlessly, Aura getting hit every time. Soon she was covered in bruises. However, Aura then leapt over Rika while she was charging her and slashed her in the back. Rika yelped, and dropped to the ground.

Kurei quickly turned the tables, shouting "BLIZZAGA!" as he aimed at David. David yelped as the ice type move hit him, freezing him, and his wings. Kurei quickly shot a Firaga attack, and David fell to the ground.

I blinked. "That was a bit fast...anyway, it's a tie, since one on each side both won and lost! Great job, guys!" I yelled, and everyone cheered. As we went back to the stage, Aura grinned. "Nice job! I was NOT expecting that stardust attack. I mean...ouch." she said, rubbing her arm where a large bruise was.

Rika smiled. "You certainly gave me a surprise attack. Oh, sorry about that-when I want to win, I just have to fight hard!" she exclaimed. "Hey, it's alright, they'll heal! Besides, I'm more worried about David." Aura remarked as they looked at the shivering David who was wrapped in a blanket.

"I-I h-hate t-the c-cold." He stuttered through chattering teeth. Kurei was laughing at the sight of his opponent. "This is funny! Ha ha!" he laughed as he left with Rika. I sighed. "Anyway, it looks as if Axel sneaked off during the battle to do his dare." I winced. "I pity the forests he's going to burn."

Aura grinned as she was healed and got out the next letter. "OK! Next one is from...SHE'S BACK! It's...well, **ItsHiminaChanTteba!** She had to get a new account since something's up with her old one, don't know what." Aura shrugged, and Axel came in, smelling like smoke.

"That...was awesome." He said, grinning. Aura chuckled. "Hey Axel? Himi's back!" she exclaimed, and he started to get up to run. However, Larxene grabbed his arm. "No way, you deserve to suffer!" she yelled. "Why? Doesn't anyone love me?" Axel asked to no one pathetically.

"Actually, her dare for you is that everyone gives you a hug. No lie." I said, grinning. Larxene screeched, "WHAT?!" while Axel looked both surprised and relieved. "You do know mercy..." he said in relief.

Xion was the first one to hug him, followed by Namine, Wing, Aqua, me, Aura, and Kairi. Demyx gave him a bear hug that nearly killed him, Roxas just gave him a side hug, Sora did the same as Demyx, Riku just hugged him for a few seconds, while Ven and Terra gave him a group hug. The others...I looked up and sighed. "Oh no..." I muttered.

"You'll have to punch me, Aura." Zexion stated. Aura smirked, and punched him in the gut, causing him to stagger and fall back. "I should've done the dare..." he gasped out as he clutched his stomach.

She did the same to Xemnas and Larxene, also Repliku as well. Larxene winced as she touched her arm where Aura punched it. "Dang...how do you have a heck of a punching arm?!" she asked. Aura smiled mysteriously. "Some things are better left unexplained..." she said.

Xemnas had a ice bag to his face. "Why...my face?" he asked, a bit muffled by the bag. "I don't like you. Duh." Aura said bluntly. Repliku sighed as he tried not to breathe too hard, since Aura punched his chest. "I agree with Zexion. I should've just done it." he muttered.

I winced and looked at him worriedly before looking at the remaining characters. "Are you going to do the dare or not?" I asked. Vanitas looked at Aura before stepping to Raxua. "Wasn't one of the other options to get stabbed by Raxua? If so, I'll do that." He said, looking skeptically at her.

I swear, I saw Raxua smile evilly before she summoned her sword and stabbed him in the arm! He yelped since she did it so fast, and he wasn't ready for it. He clutched his arm. "...Damn." he said as he sat back down, holding his arm. Raxua only cleaned her sword and flicked her hair. "You should not underestimate others-you'll get killed that way." She said seriously.

"Lesson learned." Van grumbled as he used Curaga on his wound. Vexen looked to Aura and Raxua. He sighed, and walked over to Axel and hugged him. "I have a hunch I'll receive a serious injury if I refuse, and choose either of the remaining options." He said as he quickly let go.

He gulped as he saw Aura glare at him, and Raxua looking at her sword then to him. I frowned, and looked at David. "Aren't you hugging him?" I asked. He shook his head. "I'M NOT PUNCHING HIM!" Aura suddenly shouted. Raxua looked at her. "And why not? He's not doing the dare, therefore he must get injured." She stated.

"I'm just not. Deal with it!" Aura said childishly before turning away. Raxua sighed, and muttered, "What shall I do with this one?" She looked at David. "I'll have to stab you then. No hard feelings." She said, making a small smile.

David nodded uneasily. "Yeah...no hard feelings." He repeated. Raxua nodded, then dropped her smile and stabbed him in the arm. He hissed in pain as he held his arm. "CURAGA! Raxua, what the heck?!" Aura yelled as she healed David.

Raxua looked at her in mixed bewilderment and anger. "I'm just doing what I'm supposed to be doing!" she said. Aura crossed her arms. "Still..." she muttered. I chuckled. "Well, someone's overprotective." I said, and Aura blushed.

"Uh...what's the next dare?" she asked hurriedly. "Well, it's-hey, it's for me!" I exclaimed. "TORTURE HER! I repeat, TORTURE HER!" Van yelled. I threw my pillow at him. "What did I ever do to you?!" I yelled.

"You brought me here against my will." He stated bluntly. "...anyway, the question was how tall am I?" I said, ignoring Van's "WHAT THE HECK? Don't ignore me!" I thought for a moment. "Well...I'm almost as tall my oldest sister, who's 5 ft 9. So, I guess I'm...5 ft 7, or 4...I'm guessing here." I said, nodding.

Van was muttering incoherent words as I looked at her final dare. I then laughed. 'The final dare from her is that one of you go out with her in a date." I said. Instantly, Axel yelled, "Not it!"

"Not it!" That was Riku.

"Not it!" That was Sora.

"Not it!" That was Roxas.

"I say not it!" That was Vexen...

"No, not it!" That was Zexion.

"NOT IT!" That was Xemnas...Ow...

"Not it! I'm already dating!" That was Van...ha, he's blushing 'cause he said that...

"Oh, not it!" That had been Ven...he's looking nervously at Wing for some reason...

"Not it! Same as Van!" That had been David...wait, what?

"Not it!" Repliku...why's he looking at me, is there something on my face?

Xigbar is nowhere in sight, what the heck?...

"Not it!" And that's Terra, so that leaves...

"YOU'RE IT!" All the guys yelled and pointed at Demyx. "Aw, whaaaaaat? That isn't fair..." he whined, pouting. "Your fault for not be fast enough. Now go on a date with her!" Axel said. Demyx sighed as he hung his head, and I laughed.

"Sorry Dem-Dem, you'll have to do it now. Don't worry, Himi's nice, you know that!" I exclaimed as I opened a portal for him to enter. He nodded, and put on a big smile before going in. As it closed, I chuckled.

"Have fun on your date...ok, who's next?" I asked mainly to myself as I pulled out the next letter. I grinned. "It's another newcomer! This is **vanhouck700,** people! Their dares..." I read the letter and chuckled.

"Ok, the first dare is for Repliku! and Riku, to an extent." I said, the two mentioned looking at me curiously. "They asked Repliku-and Riku-if they realized that when they wear the darkness suit, a.k.a. the suit Repliku is wearing right now, they're aware that they're wearing a SKIRT?" I asked.

Aura snorted, hiding her face as she silently laughed. The two blinked. "Well...yes, it's hard to ignore that fact..." Repliku said. "Here's how I see it: it's ragged white shorts that are cut in the sides where they're usually sewn." Riku stated. Aura chuckled. "Hey, I once read a comment on Youtube that said the only one who could pull the skirt outfit off was Vanitas, it looked bad on the others." She snickered.

Van smirked while Riku and Repliku looked at her. "...why would you tell us that?" Repliku asked. She shrugged. "Don't know. Just cause." She said. I laughed. "Don't let it bother you guys too much, kay? Next, it's for Axel! They ask how your first day in the Organization was like?" I asked him.

"Oh, do tell! We all want to know!" Aura exclaimed as she sat on the floor. "Not really..." Van muttered, and she hit his arm. Axel thought for a moment. "Well, I remember entering that huge white room, and being slightly intimidated by the tall thrones. Saix..." He trailed off for a second before continuing, "was the one who found me, renamed me, and brought me to the Organization."

"Afterwards, Xigbar came up to me and asked if I had no hard feelings against him. I responded by throwing a fireball at his face. He had burns for a week." He said, making Aura snicker. "Then while I explored the castle, I found Vexen and asked where my room was. He then started shouting I wasn't supposed to be there in his 'lab' apparently and he chased me out." Axel said, and Vexen looked away.

"Finally I found Saix again, and he took me to his room. We talked for a bit, before he led me to my room, across the hall from his, and then I slept." Axel finished. I smiled. "Um...sounds like a good first day." I said. "For me, it was." He said, shrugging.

"FINALLY! About time SOMEONE suggested this! Sora, Riku-next dare is for you to fight against each other!" Aura shouted. They blinked before looking at each other. Riku smiled. "You ready Sora?" Sora grinned. "Of course I am!" he exclaimed.

"Then let us go to the battlefield!" I announced.

Once we got there, I grabbed a microphone and handed the other to Kairi. Then I shouted, "WELCOME ALL! Today, we will FINALLY determine that 11 year old question that started back in 2002: who is stronger, Sora, or Riku?"

"On this side, we have Sora, the Keyblade Master-not officially though. Anyway, he can use the Kingdom Key Keyblade, and is able to use magic and many attacks. He is fast-but fast enough to defeat Riku?" Kairi asked.

"On the other side we have Riku, official Keyblade Master! He can use the Way to the Dawn Keyblade, and though he once fell to darkness, he came back and has learned to control it! He can also magic, and his strength is something truly remarkable. But can he defeat Sora?" I asked.

"Ok, READY!" I yelled, and the two summoned their Keyblades.

"SET!" Kairi yelled, and they got into fighting stances.

"...and...GO!" we both yelled, and they charged toward each other. Riku struck first, aiming his Keyblade at Sora's chest. He managed to get a hit, and Sora yelped before stepping to the left. He quickly aimed a Firaga at him and Riku grunted in pain.

He quickly shouted, "DARK FIRAGA!" and aimed at Sora, who barely dodged it. (It managed to singe off the tips of his hair however.) Sora then smiled and whistled. Instantly, a Meow Wow appeared and also did a Peepsta Hoo. He smiled. "Winner, Soren, help me defeat Riku!"

The two Dream Eaters bounced and flew around him, ready to fight. Riku chuckled. "Oh, so I can't have back up?" He whistled as well, and an Aura Lion and a Komory Bat appeared at his sides. "Mufasa, Dracula, let's take them down." Riku said and they roared/flew excitedly as they got ready to fight.

Dracula emitted supersonic waves, which hit Sora and his team each time. However, Soren quickly scanned him and hit him with a slash. Riku and Sora started to slash furiously at each other, while the Dream Eaters helped them fight the other.

Mufasa kept launching shadowed versions of itself, causing lots of damage to Sora and his dream eaters. But Winner helped by bouncing so high it squashed all of them and made a shockwave that hurt Riku's team.

Riku shouted, "DARK SPLICER!" and slashed at Sora from all angles repeatedly with Sora having no chance to dodge or block each attack. Riku shouted, "METEOR CRASH!" and launched meteor after meteor on Sora's team.

By the time it ended, Sora's Dream Eaters were knocked out and Sora was barely standing. However, Sora stood and shouted, "SONIC BLADE!" he then slashed at Riku and his team with his blade charged up with light.

When it ended, he quickly yelled, "TRIPLE PLASMA!" and shot three balls of electricity at them. Dracula was knocked out, and Riku and Mufasa were weak. However, just as Sora shouted "SALVATION!" Riku shouted, "SACRIFICE!"

They charged up their attacks, and while Sora healed and Riku's team was thrown up into the air by a vortex of light, Riku's move, while cut down most of his health, managed to greatly weaken Sora again.

Mufasa was now knocked out, and the two faced each other again. Then they lifted their swords, and shouted at the same time, "ZANTETSUKEN!" and used the move against each other. Sora's version of it had him spin it in a reverse grip before he slashed at Riku.

Riku's version was the classic-charge it up, aim, then make totally awesome slash in just one go, with no change in grip. They slashed at each other, and for a moment, stood facing away each other, swords still raised. Finally...

They both fell to the ground. I blinked before shouting," Well, it looks like a tie, folks! No winner!-not you dear," I said to the just waking up Dream Eater, "-or loser!" I looked at Axel and Xemnas. 'Could you guys help me carry them back to the stage?" I asked.

Aqua quickly healed them, and pretty soon we were back on the stage and they were awake, sitting in their chairs. "It was a tie?!" Sora exclaimed. Riku chuckled. "Looks like we're both equal on combat-same with our Dream Eaters." He said. "Looks like it." Wing said.

I looked at the next dare. "Well that was an interesting battle...anyway the last dare from them is for Axel and Xion: Don't, and I mean DON'T, talk to Roxas for the rest of this chapter/episode." I said. Axel scoffed. "That's easy." He said. "Yeah, we can do it!" Xion said.

So they sat away from Roxas. But from the corner of my eye, I could see them looking over at him (who looked really lonely by the way) and biting their lips. I looked at the camera. "Hmm...I'm gonna have to think about having one of your ocs here, 700. We already have 4 ocs here as it is, so, maybe...yeah, I'll have to think about it." I said.

I got out the next letter. "So, the next one is from MOONY! Or, **moonofwitch!**" I read it, then looked at Van. "OOOOOOHHHHH,VAAAAANNNN, YOU MADE HER CRRRRRYYYYY!" I shouted, pointing at him.

"DUN DUN DAH!" Aura said, snickering. Van paled. "H-How?!" he asked. "YOU ARE A FREAKING CHEATER! YOU KISSED ANOTHER GIRL!" Aura shouted. Van's eyes widened, and he looked at the camera. "Moony, please, don't be sad, I still love you very much. No girl could replace you, and...you'll always be my girl." He said, then muttered, "And if anyone hurt you, I'd murder them-with lots of torture."

"AW...now that we cleared that up, ...OH MY GOSH, YOU HAVE A LITTLE SISTER?!" I squealed. "What's up, Sun?" Aura greeted. "Yeah, Moony has a little sister named Sun, who's tan, has light brown hair in a braid and blue/green eyes. She's 11." I said. "She sent in Moony's dares since Moony had to go help her big brother Eclipse with fighting anti-Moony." I explained, before smiling.

"I just love all the space references. I've always been interested in the planets and stars. Hey, do you have a family member named Star, or Jupiter, or even Halley, like in Halley's comet?..." "Um, Myst, the dares?..." Roxas asked and I snapped back to reality.

"Oh yeah!...the first one is for Wing and Ven! The question: DO YOU LIKE EACH OTHER?" I asked, grinning. The two immediately blushed, and stammered. "U-u-um. Well, I-I, I, um, I, I..." Wing said. "Um...uh...uh...eh..." Ven kept saying.

"STOP STALLNG YOU TWO!" Aura shouted. Ven took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said in one breath, "YesIlikeWingverymuch." He sighed in relief. "Whew! Glad I got that off my shoulders." Wing blinked, before saying, "Yes, I like him as well."

Ven heard this, and...promptly fainted. Van started laughing while Terra and Aqua checked him over. "Oh my, the shock of the news made him faint!" Aqua said. "Well, his crush DID just say she liked him..." Terra said. Wing blushed furiously and hid her face.

David patted her shoulder. "Hey, it's ok, no one's mad." He said gently. She looked up at him and smiled. Meanwhile, I looked at the next dare, and blinked. "Um...Aura, does this say what I think it says?" I asked her. She read it, and then laughed. "Yeah it does! Yo Repliku! If Myst asked you out on a date, would you say yes?!" she asked him.

He blushed. "D-don't tell me that's the next dare!" he said. Aura nodded. "It is-now ANSWER!" she commanded. He gulped, and quietly answered, "Yes." "What was that?" Aura asked. "Yes." He repeated. "I still can't hear you..." "YES, I WOULD ACCEPT!" he shouted, before covering his mouth in embarrassment. I blushed. "Well...that's...nice. Uh...anyway, the next dare is for Wing and Ven!" I said, before laughing.

"What's the dare?" Wing asked nervously. I calmed down and said, "You two have to kiss." "WHAT?!" David, Wing and Ven shouted. "OBJECTION!" David yelled. "OVERRULED!" Aura yelled back. He glared at her. "Hey, it didn't say she had to kiss on the lips-loosen up, will ya?" she said.

Wing walked to the conscious Ven, and quickly pecked him on the cheek. "T-there...I did it." she mumbled. Ven blushed furiously and quickly kissed her on the cheek as well. "Can we move on?...please..." Ven asked quietly as Wing blushed.

I nodded. "The next dare is for everyone: we have to get a hat, put all our names in it, and pull out two names. Whoever's names are pulled out have to be a couple for the rest of the chapter/episode. We also have to do it to everyone." I said.

"I'm not going to enjoy this." Xemnas muttered. "Me neither." Larxene said.  
"Moony, why would you dare this of all things?!" Van whispered to the camera. "Anyway, here's the hat: I've put everyone's names in it, including mine. Let me shake it up, "I muttered, and shook the hat before stopping. "And now, let me pick who's the first couple!" I announced and pulled out two slips of paper.

"Van," I read the first one, "and...Zexion!" "WHAT?!" The two yelled. I shrugged. "Well, there are lots of guys here, so...you two are a couple for a chapter/episode! Good luck!" I cheered. As Van sat next to Zexion, he muttered, "Really, Moony? Really?"

"Next two are...Terra, and...Xion! Good luck you two!" I said as they looked at each other and then back to their real girlfriend/boyfriend, who both managed a weak smile. I pulled out two more names. "The next couple is...Axel, and...Wing! Heheh...good luck."

They both blushed as they sat next to each other, and Axel could feel David's glare and Ven's hurt stare. "Who's next?...why, it's Aura, and...Sora!" I laughed out.

"SAY WHAT?!" "Uh..." as they sat next to each other, Aura looked at Kairi, who made a weak smile and nodded it was fine. Sora noticed out of the corner of his eye David turning his glare to him and making it murderous. He gulped. 'What did I do? As far as I know, David and Aura aren't a couple!" he thought.

"Who's next, who's next?...Xemnas, and...Ven!...oh crud." I muttered. Ven paled while Xemnas groaned. "Well, this is awkward..." he said and Ven could only nod as he sat next to him. "Um...next ones are...Kairi, and...Raxua..." I said, sweatdropping.

Raxua sighed. "Is that so? Well, let's get it over." She said as she sat down next to Kairi. She nodded to Sora. "No hard feelings." She said, and Sora nodded. Kairi winced. I was starting to get nervous-I mean, I might be paired up with Vexen for crying out loud!

"Next are...please be me, please be me..." I muttered before looking at the papers, "Roxas, and...Repliku! Oh, the irony..." I said, a little part of me saying, 'NOOOO!' "How so?" Repliku asked as he sat down next to Roxas. "Three things: You both are wary of each other, you both like Namine, and...this is sorta expanding the SoRiku pairing!" I said.

Roxas paled. "What do you know, it is..." he said, as Namine blushed. "The next two are...Namine, and...Aqua! Have a good time!" I said. "Well...at least we know Aqua's not going to hurt her." Repliku muttered as the two sat next to each other.

Roxas nodded. "True." He said. "Next are...Vexen...oh crud." I said, paling. Everyone who had not been picked yet started to panic and hope they weren't going to be paired with him. " And...Riku..." "WHAT?! No, NO! NO WAY! NO!" he shouted, jumping up.

"Sorry Riku, your name was picked..." I said weakly. He grumbled as he sat as far as he could away from Vexen. "This is ridiculous." He muttered. "Anyway, the next two are Larxene, and...David! Good luck!" I said cheerfully. David looked in horror at Larxene, who merely made a wry smile and patted the seat next to her. As he sat down, he could've sworn Axel was glaring at him. Larxene thought Aura was glaring at her as well. She frowned. 'What's her problem? He's not her boyfriend or anything!...right?' she thought.

"So that leaves...Xigbar and me. But he somehow disappeared, so I'm still single! YES!" I cheered. Everyone else groaned. "That...isn't fair, I swear..." Aura muttered. I looked at the final dare from Moony. "The final one is for all the girls: choose a guy, and put make up on him." I said, and looked around.

"Hmm...why don't you go first...Namine?" I asked and she smiled. "Ok...I choose...Repliku." He smiled, and walked up to her. "Ok, I trust you." He said, and she smiled while Roxas silently fumed. Kairi looked around. "I choose...well, I choose Riku!" she said.

Riku nodded and walked up to her. "Do your best." He said. Aura grinned, and looked at Sora. "Oh, I know...Sora, I choose you!" she said. Sora paled. 'I don't like that grin of hers..." he thought. Larxene looked around and spotted Axel. "Oh, Axel!~" she said, and he started to run.

However, Larxene grabbed his arm and dragged back to the stage. "NO! Have mercy!" he yelled. Raxua looked around and said, "My choice is...Roxas. Don't ask." She said, and Roxas shrugged before walking up to her. Xion thought for a moment before saying, "I guess I choose...David!" David smiled. "Alright, if that's what you want." He said as he walked to her.

Aqua immediately said, "Terra." He chuckled and walked up to her as well. I narrowed my eyes. "Hmm...hmm...HMMMM...I guess I choose...Van!" I said, and he looked at me. "If you do anything horrible , I will not hesitate to hurt you." He said darkly. I laughed nervously. "Don't worry, I won't..." "HEY! Don't threaten a defenseless girl! Where are your manners?" David asked as Xion worked on his face.

Van scoffed but stayed silent as he walked up to me. Everything was silent for the next 10 minutes. Well, almost silent-there were some chuckles coming from Aura and Larxene. Soon, we were done. I handed out some mirrors. "Ok, look and tell us what you think!" I said as they each looked in the mirrors.

Repliku smiled. Namine had put black lipstick on him along with some white blush to make him look more pale. She also added some mascara. "Well, Namine...I certainly look Goth now. But I like it!" he said and she smiled.

Riku chuckled. Kairi had added some salmon pink lipstick and added tan blush to make him look like more like an islander. "I get it Kairi, I need to go out in the sun more." He joked and she laughed. "But it's fine."

Sora gasped. Aura had added clown make up to him, and he now had a white face, a red nose, and blue circles around his eyes and mouth. "AURA! Why did you do this!?" he asked as Aura broke down in laughter. "Because-it-looks-so-FUNNY!" she laughed. Sora sighed.

Axel stared at his reflection. Larxene had done the same as Aura did to Sora, only his face was red, and he had black glasses, mustache and beard. "The heck, Larxene?!" he said and Larxene only cackled.

Roxas blinked. Raxua had actually done a good job, just adding some blush to his cheeks and a little lip gloss, also adding some mascara to his eyes, making them look bigger and bluer than before. "Wow Raxua...nice job." He said. She only nodded in thanks.

David smiled. Xion had done a fair job on him, almost doing the same as Raxua did but also added dark brown eye shadow that made his eyes look like warm hot chocolate. "Well, Xion, I say you did an amazing job." He said, and she smiled. "Thank you, David." She said.

Terra blinked. Aqua had added some blush here and there, and that was it. She smiled sheepishly. "I was never good with make up." She said and he smiled. "Oh please, you did fine!" he said and she smiled.

Van stared. I had only added some blush to his cheeks, making them look really pale. I did, however, add some black eye shadow, making his eyes look brighter than usual. I winced. "So...what do you think?" I asked. He blinked, and looked at me. "Well...you actually did pretty good. Nice job." He said. I smiled in relief. "Thanks."

As all of them went to the bathroom to wash the make up off (with Sora and Axel in the lead), I got out the next letter. "The next one is-hey, **DeathOnWings1203!** You guys better thank him, he helped me finally update. Oh, and he has an explanation to how David and Wing got their powers." I said. "Wait, what-" David, said, but I cut him off as I read it out loud.

" 'Now... about how they got there powers...

Both Wing and David were kidnapped by an Company called Itex. Wing was 5 and David was 8. Itex is in the Maximum Ride universe Itex was the most powerful Company in the world with branches of the company stretched from Japan to America.'"

" 'Anyways they were kidnapped and taken to a facility called the "School" in California Death Valley in the badlands. They were separated from each other as soon as they reached the School and the last thing Wing heard from her brother at that time was that he would free her no matter the cost.'"

" 'The normal accommodations of the "School" is sleeping in dog crates and not being getting enough to eat and multiple Painful changes/Experiments with D.N.A that could cause the Strongest willed person break down. Ever. Years rolled by as each was tortured and had their D.N.A altered to 98% Human 2% Aviation.'"

" 'David's mind was messed with causing his powers over reality. He escaped vowing to get help for his sister. Itex wanted the power over reality so bad they went and attempted to try the same procedure on his sister. It didn't work as well as last time.'"

" 'Wing gained only a Proto-type version of her brother's power and lost her sight in the left eye. The scientists a.k.a Whitecoats then tricked Wing into believing that her brother was the cause of all her pain and suffering. She completely lost sight on who her brother really was and who she really is and became a mindless slave for all of Itex's will.' "

"..." Everyone was silent. Wing was looking down while David looked straight ahead, with no expression on his face. Finally, Aura said, "David...Wing...I'm sorry. Sorry...you had to go through all of that." She said this so quietly and gently you needed to listen closely to hear it.

Ven looked pissed off. "How...HOW DARE THEY TRIED TO-" "Ven, it's all over now. It's in the past, let's leave it forgotten." Aqua said, trying to calm him down. I sighed. "Those people...are messed up. There're not human, they can't be human if they can do that and more to innocent kids." I said, and everyone silently agreed.

Wing finally looked up, and her face looked sad. "Thanks...can we move on?" she asked. I nodded and looked at the first dare. "The first one is for Xemnas: he says while he doesn't like you much, he thanks you for getting David and Wing out of there. His question is how do you really "feel" about the rest of us?" I asked.

Xemnas looked at David and Wing before looking at me. "Well...some are sensible, others are...quite impulsive. Some are an enigma and others I am not sure. That's what I 'feel' about them." He said calmly. I nodded. "Ok then. Next question is for Larxene: Do you like Wing now?" I asked her.

Larxene blinked and said, "Well...yeah I guess." "The next question is also for you: Do you hate him now?" I asked. "...take a wild guess." She stated. "The next one is for everyone; are you all friends with Wing and David?" I asked.

"YES!" Aura shouted, jumping up. "Of course!" Ven said. "YES! WE ARE!  
Sora shouted and Kairi and Riku nodded. "Yes, why not?" Xion asked, and Axel and Roxas agreed with her. "No!" Vexen shouted, receiving a pillow from me to the head.

Van shrugged. "I don't know at this point." He said. "We are!" Aqua said and Terra nodded. "We are...friends, so yes, we are." Raxua answered. "Yes!" Namine said and Repliku nodded. "NO." Xemnas stated, paling a little.

"Not really right now." Zexion said. "Eh, sure, why not?" Larxene said, shrugging. "I am!" I said cheerfully. Wing smiled while David said, "Thanks you guys." Aura grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

I laughed and looked at the next dare. "Let's see...oh, I guess you two can't do that since we already have a studio. Thanks though!" I said. "The one after this is for Wing and Ven; go on a romantic date to a ball and dance and basically enjoy yourselves." I said, smiling.

The two blushed but nodded. As they went to the wardrobe to pick out some clothes, Aura went to David. "Davy, you'll have to stay here." She said. "What? Why?" he asked. "Because Noche said you're not allowed to accompany her to the ball. He says you're too overprotective of her." I replied.

Just then Ven and Wing came out, with Ven in a tux and Wing in a beautiful silver dress. All the girls squealed. I laughed. "You two ready?" I asked and they nodded, still blushing. I smiled and opened a portal to Castle of Dreams. "Go then and have a good time." I said, and they went in.

David moved to follow them, but Aura blocked his way. He frowned and tried to go around her, only to get blocked again. "Aura!" he yelled. "David!" she yelled back. The portal closed, and he sighed. "Too late now..." he said as he sat down.

I laughed and got out the next letter. "Cheer up David! Ven's a good guy! Anyway, next up is **Blaze the fire dragon demon!** Heh, so you're not a fan of the character, you just like the name? Whoops, so sorry!" I said, laughing nervously.

"Thanks for the offer, but we already have a studio! Still, thanks." Aura said, casually. I rolled my eyes and looked at the letter. "Ok...first dare is for everyone: who do you all hate the most BESIDES Larxene? And who do you like the most?" I asked.

Axel swore under his breath at that. I thought for a moment. "I hate DiZ/Ansem the Wise with a passion. But the one I like the most..." I looked at the cast, "...is Roxas." I said, smiling. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Repliku looked sad before glaring at Roxas.

"Most favorite: David! Least favorite: Xemnas or Vexen, it's a tie." Aura muttered, making the two glare at her. As it went on, here was the people each person liked and disliked:

Sora liked Kairi and hated Xemnas.

Riku liked Xion and hated Xemnas.

Kairi liked Sora and hated Xemnas-again!

Roxas liked Namine and hated Xemnas.

Axel liked Roxas and was going to say he hates Larxene, but after receiving a knife to the face, he weakly said it was Saix he didn't like so much.

Xion liked Riku and hated Xemnas.

Namine liked Roxas and hated Marluxia.

Terra liked Aqua and hated Master Xehanort.

Repliku actually liked me and hated Marluxia.

Aqua liked Terra and hated Master Xehanort.

Vanitas liked himself and hated Ventus.

Vexen liked himself and hated Axel.

Zexion liked himself and hated Axel as well.

Raxua liked me and hated but also liked Aura. (Aura frowned at that.)

David liked Aura and hated Xemnas.

"Ok, Wing and Ven aren't here to answer, nor is Demyx or Xigbar. So everyone that is present has answered!" I said, and looked at the next dare. I snickered. "Riku, Repliku, come here for a second!" I said. As they came up, I whispered, "Ok, the next dare is for you two to switch clothes and personalities much like how Van, Sora, Ven and Roxas did. No one is supposed to know about this!"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Riku muttered as they went to change. I looked at the final dare. "Ok...well this should be interesting." I said. "How so?" Axel asked. 'Well, the next one is for Larxene, Riku and Repliku: You have to go into a maze with blindfolds on, at night with no moon, and using no powers." I said and Larxene jumped up.

"WHAT?! That's impossible! Screw it, I'm not doing it-Raxua, stab me!" she yelled, and without a word Raxua stabbed her in the arm. She gasped and clutched her arm. "Wow, Rax. That was fast..." Aura said. Raxua looked at her. "Well, she did ask for it."

'Riku' and 'Repliku' came out. "We heard our names-what's going on?" 'Repliku' asked. "Oh nothing, it's just the next dare is also for you guys, and it is as follows: Go into a maze blindfolded, at night with no moon, using no powers." Aura said casually.

'Riku' immediately walked to Raxua while 'Repliku' walked to Aura. The two ocs looked at each other, grinned/rolled eyes, and punched or stabbed them in the arm respectively. 'Repliku' winced while 'Riku' yelped.

Kairi suddenly jumped up. "Oh no, NO WAY AM I FALLING FOR THAT AGAIN! Riku is dressed as Repliku, and Repliku is dressed as Riku! You guys are doing the same thing that Ven, Roxas, Van and Sora did!" she yelled, pointing at them.

Aura gasped. "I KNEW IT!" she said. "No you didn't, you were totally convinced." Raxua said. Aura scowled at her, and Raxua only narrowed her eyes at her. I laughed nervously. "Now, let's settle down. Well guys, your cover's been blown, might as well change back-wow, that didn't even last 10 minutes." I remarked.

They shrugged and went back in to change. As I got out the next letter, I said, "Ok, next up is **XxKinataKeybladexX!** Heh, she had me worry for a bit, I mean her brother actually sent her dares in since she had locked herself in her room...oh dear." I said, sweatdropping.

"So, the first question is for Sora and Kairi: How is RIKU like on a sugar rush?" I asked, grinning. "Speak of the Heartless, here he comes now." Aura remarked as Riku and Repliku came back onstage. Kairi laughed nervously.

"Oh, don't even get us started." She said. Sora nodded. "Yeah! The things Riku's done...man, one time he actually took Selphie's first kiss! Selphie just fainted on the spot, while he was laughing insanely, and-" Sora got cut off by Riku covering his mouth. "...I think they get the idea." He muttered before lifting his hand away.

"Makes me wonder how he'd be like if he actually got drunk..." Aura muttered, making Sora and Kairi pale. I laughed. "Anyway, the next question is for Xemnas: Are you sure you'd rather be eaten by a zombie?" Xemnas paled. "Actually...no, I take it back." He said, shivering.

Aura nudged David, and grinned. He groaned, and forked over 20 bucks. As she fistpumped, I said, "Ok, the next one is for everyone: Have you ever seen Kinata on a rampage? And do you want to?"

"No...never have..." Sora said. "I don't think so..." Kairi replied. "That's a no." Namine said and Repliku agreed. "Nope. Never have." Roxas said and Axel and Xion nodded. "Negative." Vexen stated and Zexion, Xemnas and Van nodded.

"No..." Riku mumbled. "Nope." Terra said and Aqua nodded. "NEVER HAVE-EVER!" Aura shouted, causing Raxua to wince but also nod. David shook his head. 'That's no right there." He said.

I shook my head. "I'm pretty sure I haven't...now say 'aye' if you want to see her on a rampage!" I cheered. "Note: she says 'WOW' or 'AWESOME' if she sees scary stuff. She also is very scary when she's on one, according to her brother." Aura said casually.

"..." everyone was silent. I sweatdropped. "Ok...no one wants to see her on a rampage. Moving on, the next dare is for Axel: throw 10 stinkbombs at Larxene as payback." I said and Axel grinned. "Crap." Larxene swore before she was assaulted with 10 stinkbombs. Axel was laughing manically as he did so.

When he was done, Larxene was stinking up a storm. Everyone covered their noises and made disgusted noises. "Um, Larxene?" I asked, pinching my noise. She sighed. "I know, go take a shower." "10 would be enough to wipe the stench out." Aura said, sounding muffled since she covered her nose.

Larxene rolled her eyes but left and went to the bathroom. As everyone took a sip of their drinks, I read the letter-and spit my drink out. "GUYS! HE PUT SOME POTION IN IT!" I yelled. Immediately everyone spit it out and dropped the drinks. "Oh, what did it do?!" Kairi asked, panicked.

"I don't know...he didn't say." I said. Sora wailed, "I'm scared..." I laughed nervously and looked at the camera. "Um, Ven can't go out with Reiha, he's not here at the moment. Besides, I think it's safe to say he's dating Wing, so...yeah." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry. Anyway, the next dare is for Xigbar who is also...not...here... " I trailed off.

I sighed. "Does anyone know where he is?!" I yelled. "Um...I think he's still sleeping." Aura said, causing me to facepalm. "Well he's a heavy sleeper...guess he can't go in the tank of sharks. Sorry-again!" I said. "Is there any dare that anyone can do?!" Roxas yelled. I looked again. "Well...he's says he's ending Kinata over here...but I have no idea where she could-"

I was cut off by the door slamming open and Kinata entering. She walked onstage and sat beside me. I smiled. "Hello there, Kinata! How are ya?" I asked. "Normal." she muttered. "Oh...ok then..." I said. Wow, Frost was right-she's like a different person!

Aura cleared her throat and got out the next letter. "Uh...moving on, the next person is **FoolsSin! **Hi, how you doing?" she greeted. I handed my copy of the letter to Kinata. "Why don't you read the first question?" I asked. She took it and asked boredly, "Sora, what Arcane of the tarot cards do you think fits you the most?"

Sora looked blankly at her. "Uh...I guess The Star? Yeah, the Star!" he cheered. I nodded. "Kairi: Will you follow Sora no matter what path he follows-like he suddenly decided to go down the path of darkness? Er, no offense." I said, looking at Repliku and the others. "None taken." He said.

Kairi nodded immediately. "Yes; I would." Aura looked at the next dare, and her eyes widened. "The heck?! NO! NO! I'm not doing it! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" she yelled. "Whoa, calm down! Why's she yelling?" David asked me.

I looked up and put on a fake grin. "Well, the next dare is for the guys: hold a crossdressing pageant, the winner get to be the judge for the next-" "NO." All the guys said simultaneously.

_10 minutes later..._

After many punches and stabs later, I continued. "And for the girls, hold a pageant-the winner of the last dare was going to suggest a category, but since you guys didn't do it, KINATA! What should the categories be?" I asked her cheerfully. She looked up and said, "Dress and talent. That's it."

"OK! I can do that!" Aura said, grinning. I sighed. "She said dress. DRESS." Aura's eyes widened. "Uh...I take it back, I don't do well in dresses..." "If I suffer, you must suffer with me." Raxua stated, and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the wardrobe. "Why do you have to be so dark sometimes, Rax?!" she yelled. "I just am. Deal with it." Rax curtly replied as they went out of sight.

I sweatdropped. "Anyway...we should go get ready." I said before grabbing Kinata's wrist and taking her to the wardrobe. Aqua, Kairi, Namine, and Xion followed soon after. Larxene then came out. "Uh...where's all the girls?" She asked.

"Oh, um, there was a dare saying all the girls had to be in a pageant, and so they went to the wardrobe to get dressed in a dress. That includes you." David explained and she groaned before walking out to the wardrobe. "Why me?..." she muttered as she left.

Soon, we were ready. I popped my head. "Ok David, please start us off!" I yelled. He nodded and announced: "Today we have a beauty pageant! Two categories, Dress and Talent. The first is Dress; here are our contestants!" He gestured to the stage, and all of us came out.

Well, almost all of us. I looked and saw Aura wasn't there. "Aura, get over here!" I yelled. "No! I look like an idiot!" she yelled back. "Aura, I'm sure you look fine. Just come out!" David yelled. "...fine." she said and came out as well.

I was wearing a red sleeveless dress that went to my feet, and had a beautiful design on the front. There was also a small (fake) diamond clip on it. I waved, now a bit self conscious.

Kinata was wearing a yellow gown with a short wrinkled sleeves and a yellow ribbon around the waist. She still looked moody though.

Kairi was wearing a pink dress that went to her knees that had a flower design on it. Se was also wearing pink flats and she smiled at Sora.

Namine was wearing a white gown that trailed behind her, along with long sleeves that were transparent and also hung down quite elegantly. She waved shyly to Roxas.

Xion was wearing a black elegant dress that made her look like she had black feathers. It went to her feet, and she had long sleeves. She kept looking at it, but smiled at Riku.

Larxene was wearing a green dress that had lightning strikes over it, along with sleeves that were a bit puffy at the shoulders but were slim afterwards. She scowled and tapped her foot impatiently.

Aqua was wearing a purple sleeveless gown with silver rimstones on it, causing them to shimmer each time light hit it at an angle. She smiled at Terra.

Raxua was wearing a golden dress that hugged at her waist but trailed freely below it. She had no sleeves, but looked ahead at the guys.

Aura, well she was wearing a blue sleeveless gown, which had some fabric cling from her wrist to her shoulders. There was also some glitter on it, making her look like she was made of cascading water.

All the guys who's girlfriends were up there stared. "Wow..." Riku said. Sora's eyes were big. "Kairi looks beautiful..." he said almost dreamily. Roxas smiled at Namine, while Repliku smiled. Terra only stared. David blinked before saying, "Well...this'll be hard."

"I give Kairi a 10!" Sora shouted, holding up a 10 from nowhere. So, this is how they scored us:

The total one could earn was 50 points. Kairi got 40.

Namine got 37.

Xion got 38.

Larxene got 20.

Raxua got 40.

Kinata got 35.

I got 34.

Aqua got 39.

Aura got 40.

So, Aura, Raxua and Kairi were tied, with Xion, Namine, Kinata and I coming in 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th. Larxene was dead last. Next was talent. Namine managed to come up with a beautiful painting of a lake in a sunny day, and she was rewarded with 44 points.

Kairi had made a beautiful display of magic by making fireworks. She got a 45.

Xion did totally awesome, showing off some of her best moves with her Keyblade, getting a 43.

Larxene just shot some knives at the guys, claiming she had gotten her target from so far away. She still got a 32.

Kinata didn't do anything, so she got 10. (The 10 was from Sora.)

Aqua played beautiful piece of music on the flute, and earned a 44.

Raxua also showed off her best moves, getting a 43 as well.

Aura looked at me. "I'm not doing anything." She said darkly. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, you have to do something! Oh, why don't you sing?" I asked. "What-no way! What song would I sing, anyway?!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes and whispered it in her ear. Her eyes widened and she grinned.

"Good song idea-short, but...it'll do." With that, she went onto the stage, and cleared her throat. 'Could someone play Quiet by Demi Lovato?" she asked, and David nodded before switching the song on and throwing her a microphone. She caught it, and as the song started, she began to sing.

"_I hear a word you're not saying, it's driving me crazy, it's like we stopped breathing in this room."_

"_We're both the last to be leaving, I know what you're thinking. I wish you'd make your move."_

"_It's much too quiet __**in here! I wanna disappear! I'm hearing myself thinking too clear!**__"_ she started to sing loudly, much louder than the quiet voice she used before.

"_It's too quiet __**in here! Make it all go away! Why can't we break this silence finally?**__"_

"_It's like you know where I'm going! You follow me home, but I never invite you inside!"_

"_I see what you're not showing; I got you alone, but the air is so still, it's weird!"_

"_It's much too quiet __**in here! I wanna disappear! I'm hearing myself thinking too clear!"**_

"_It's too quiet __**in here! Make it all go away! Why can't we break this silence finally?"**_

A guitar began to play as she sang. _"Don't stop, don't stop, telling me good night! Just promise you'll kiss me good bye! __**What's taking so long?**__"_

"_Don't tell me, you're not gonna try! The tension's building in my mind! __**I wanna scream and I know whyyyy**__yyyyyy." _She spun as she held it out, and sang quietly again.

"_It's much too quiet in here, I wanna disappear, I'm hearing myself thinking too clear."_ She then started to sing loudly.

"_**It's-too-quiet in here! Make it all go away! Why can't we break this silence finallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?**__"_ She sang, holding out the last word.

"_**Make it all go away! IT'S-TOO-QUIET **__in here."_ The song ended and she bowed. "Thank you, thank you very much." she said, grinning at their faces. She managed to get a 46.

I gulped, and came out. I looked at the guys. "Ok, I'll also be singing; but this is a short song from an old cartoon that I usually sing in case I feel scared or in danger. It's known as Esther's Song, but its official name is The Battle is Not Ours. So, here I go." I said and cleared my throat.

"_The battle is not ours. We look to God above, for he will guide us safely through and guard us with his love."_

"_I will not be afraid, I will not run and hiiiiide. For there is nothing I can't face when God is at my side. No, there is nothing I can't face when God is at my side."_

"_The battle is not ours, we look to God above. For he will guide us safely through, and guard us with his love..."_ I finished and smiled shyly.

I managed to get 45. So, here was the totals:

Kairi had 85.

Namine had 81.

Xion had 81 as well.

Larxene had 52.

Kinata had 45.

I had 79.

Aqua had 83.

Raxua had 83 as well.

Aura had 86. So that means, unless my math is wrong, the winner is...

"The heck?! ME?!" Aura said in surprise and shock. I nodded. "Looks like it. Nice job!" I said, and everyone clapped.

After all the girls had come back from changing, I looked at the final dare. "Hmm...ok, whoever is the worst female cook please step up." I said, and looked at Kinata.

Kinata looked at Xion.

Xion looked at Kairi.

Kairi looked at Aqua.

Aqua looked at Namine.

Namine looked at Raxua.

Raxua looked at Aura.

Aura looked...at no one.

"Well, that's ironic. The worst female cook is the beauty pageant winner." Raxua commented. Aura rolled her eyes. "Let me just get it over with..." she muttered, going to the kitchen.

As she cooked, I got out the next letter. "Ok, next up is-hey, **Yakusoku-Xion!" **I exclaimed. Just then, Aura came out with a bowl full of...something. "Here. I tried. Good luck." She said, and sat back down. Everyone looked under the lid to see...just regular hot dogs. All the guys shrugged and started to eat them...and spit them back out. "YUCK! These taste terrible!" Riku said.

"It tastes like it was made from sofa cushions!" Axel remarked as he threw it away. "WATER! WATER! Someone get me water to wipe the taste away!" Sora yelled, running around. Aura looked at the camera and shrugged. "Here's the lesson kids: don't let me cook." She said.

Finally, after getting Sora a glass of water, I read Yaku's letter. Then I said uneasily, 'Um...can you guys figure this out?" "Oh great, now what?" Axel asked, groaning. "Here's what she says: 'Vanitas and Sora are going to kill each other (but maybe Vanitas will last because he's so cool, but so is Sora) but if Sora dies, most of Vanitas's power will be drained and returned to Ven, because Sora has healed a part of Vanitas as well as Ven, then that means Sora is also connected to Namine, since she was born from him (that sounds weird) and that means Namine can also use a Keyblade! So don't let Vanitas or Sora die. They are two of my favorite characters. Besides, I am a SoRiku fan myself, but SoKai is cute too :)" I read out loud.

Everyone stared. "Um...ok?" Aura said uneasily. Namine blinked. "I can?!" she said in shock. "WHAT? I depend on THIS guy to live? There's something wrong with that." Van muttered. "Uh...so, Van, she asks you if you think you can survive without Sora?" I asked.

Van groaned. "Honestly, I have no idea. I guess...no?" I shrugged and looked at Roxas. "Ok, Roxas the next one is for you: what do you hate about your friends? She also says that you CAN feel hate! Xemnas is proof of that." I said.

"That was so funny, too bad I forgot to laugh." Xemnas said in a monotone voice. Roxas laughed nervously. "Um, well...I kinda wish Axel could show some more trust, while Xion could not...um...not...be...an enigma, STOP GLARING!" he yelled to Riku and David.

"Guys, quit it. It was a dare, he had to say something." I said, and they looked away for now. Roxas sighed in relief. "The next one is for Sora: well, she says that it's funny how your name means 'Sky' in Japanese and Riku then said 'every world is connected by one sky', so technically, you're 'the sky that connects everyone'. Or was it key?...oh, and she says no more candy for you." I told him.

He pouted. "Aw..." he said, before laughing nervously. "Heh, I'm just kidding, Kairi! I swear!" he said in response to Kairi's glare. I looked at Aqua and Terra. "Well, Ven isn't here, but you two will have to read "Tiebreaker" by TheAngel'sLover and "Prankwar" by WishingDreamer5. She asks on what you think." I said.

The two nodded and began to read the two fanfics. I turned to Roxas. "Roxas, Yaku asks for you to explain to everyone what the fanfic she made you read last time was about." I said calmly.

He paled. "It...it was about me...and Xaldin...doing rape...rape...on me..." he stopped as he paled. "OK! I think we have enough info." Aura said, looking a little disturbed. I nodded, wincing. "Yeah...that's enough."

I chuckled. "Oh, that would be interesting...however...Sora, Riku, can you access the huge yellow computer thingamajig in the King's castle?" I asked them. Sora shook his head. "No. For some reason, they always keep us away from it. We don't know why! It's like they're hiding something from us!" he said.

"I see. Well, Yaku they can't do that dare because of that. Darn. It would've been funny." I said, chuckling. "So, Aqua, Terra; what do you guys think?" I asked them as they finished reading. Aqua chuckled. "Well, I can see Ven doing all that in the first one. As for the second one, that's actually very similar to what we do sometimes."

Terra nodded. "Yeah, although I don't boast how handsome I am, right?" he asked. "Yes you do actually." Aqua said. "What?! No I don't!" "Yes you do." "No I-" "Yes. You. Do." Aqua said, cutting him off. He rolled his eyes but smiled. "Fine, you win." He said, and she smiled at him.

I smiled and looked at what Yaku had added in the end. I bit my lip. "Oh...I always thought that scene was sad." I said. 'What scene?" Terra asked. I sighed. "Well, here's what she says from her letter: 'I've recently been playing FFVII, the one with Cloud in it and stuff, and then I got halfway, and Cloud doesn't remember Zack :( I was like "What?" It's only been six years, Cloud was fourteen back then... I'm sure Aqua, Ven, and Terra remember him.. He died a hero in Crisis Core ;('" I read out loud.

Aqua looked horrified. "What?! He-he died?! Oh...no...that's...no..." she said, hiding her face. Terra looked shocked. "We hadn't realized he died..." he said, looking sorrowful now. My face saddened. "That's has to be one of the most saddest scenes in video games. It has to be." I said.

Kinata cleared her throat. "Well, let's move on...I think the next one is **Kagaminelover657?**" she asked, and I nodded. "Yep! So let's see...see I told you! Xenon and Aura should never meet!" I yelled.

Aura's eyes widened. "Ohhhhh you didn't want me to meet Xenon! Actually we met a couple of times." She said. I looked at her. "When?!" I asked. "Oh, just in passing really. I say hi and he says hi back. Then we leave." She said. I looked cautiously at her. "Ok...hmm...alright, the first question from her is to Axel: did you ever remember who you were before who you were a Somebody?" I asked.

Axel nodded. "A little. I remembered pranks I did, people I used to know like Saix or Kairi. But that was it." he said. "Ven isn't here...Namine! Van! You're supposed to se these Cheagles from Tales of the Abyss and set Larxene's hair on fire with them!" I said, handing them a cheagle.

Namine smiled. "Oh, they're cute!" she exclaimed as she hugged hers. Van looked skeptically at his. "These things breathe fire? They don't look like it." he said, then suddenly the Cheagle sneezed, and a spark of fire came out, burning off the tips of Van's hair.

He stared at his. "Never mind." He said, grinning evilly and looking at Larxene. Larxene glared at him. "Don't you even-" she was cut off by Namine putting her Cheagle in front of her and setting her hair on fire. When it stopped, she saw one of her antennae-like hairs was gone.

She gasped. "You just-" She was cut off again by Van this time setting her hair on fire. When THAT ended, her other one was gone. She gasped again, before looking at them handing back the Cheagles to me with pure hatred. "Guys-look out!" I yelled and they managed to duck in time before two knives could slice off their heads, instead sticking themselves in the wall behind them.

"I missed..." she muttered as she sat down and fumed. Namine and Van got back up, cautious as they walked past Larxene to their seats. I looked at the camera and sighed. "Ok, we can't watch those videos because my laptop is down. Which really sucks, cause I was able to watch the Servant of Evil video that you made and it was pretty good. Kinda sad though in my opinion..." I said.

"We already watched the episodes-and I'll say it, it's like ours, but at times more crazier, and other times less crazier. That's what I think." Aura said, and everyone nodded, including me. "Yeah...that's it, really." I said, smiling.

I collapsed into my chair. "ALRIGHT! I THINK that's all the letters! Again, sorry I took so long. Life...well life tried to keep me away. But I managed to update this, so take that Life! HA!" I yelled triumphantly.

Just then the portal opened and Wing and Ven came back in. "Hi everyone!" Wing said looking cheerful. "Sorry we came back so late. Heh..." Ven said, smiling sheepishly. I smiled. "Welcome back you two! We're about to end the show, so just get some rest." I said and they nodded gratefully before walking away.

"WAIT! Wing, Xion, David-could you three do something?" I asked and they nodded. I cleared my throat. "Vexen said last time that Xion was under his control anymore. Noche thought that you guys should beat him senseless, so..." I gestured my hand towards him.

Vexen gulped and started to run, but David caught him. Wing and Xion caught up, and together, started to beat him up, with Vexen shouting, "I'M SORRY!" Raxua walked up to Xemnas and gave him a plate of food. "Here. Thought you might want to eat this." She said before walking away.

Xemnas frowned and looked at it before starting to eat it. Then his eyes watered and he screamed, "AHH! WATER! I NEED WATER!" Demyx, who had come back via CoD, overheard and yelled, "Dance water dance!"

Water covered Xemnas, and he slowly turned to face Demyx. Xigbar finally reappeared next to him, and whispered, "You might want to run." Demyx ran like crazy as Xemnas chased him.

I laughed at the scene, and then said, "Well guys, see ya next time!" as the screen faded to black.

* * *

**Ok, I've FINALLY UPDATED THIS THING! I am so proud of myself right now. I thank DeathOnWings1203, he helped me finally update, and you guys for not giving up on me! Now, I've decided to put up an extra chapter, about our two favorite ocs, Aura and David. *chuckles* Well, let's just say they've been hiding something from all of us...**

**Read and Pm!**


	21. Where they fall in love!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**Hey guys, this is that extra chapter I was talking about. See what happened during the time the series didn't air...**

"Hurry up guys! I want to show you something!" I shouted. Wing yawned as she and the others walked into the dark theater room. "Myst, it's 3 in the morning. What's going on?" she asked. I smiled. "You guys want to know why the show didn't air for a while?" I asked.

"Wait, I thought you said it was 'cause Aura couldn't decode the letters fast enough." Roxas said. "Yeah, but...she's a champion at it. Something was distracting her from it-make that someone." I said, giggling. Raxua looked at me. "There's no way..." she said in a shocked voice.

I nodded. "Yep! I've got two videos to show you, so...let's start with this one!" With that, I pressed Play and the first video started.

* * *

"...There we go!" I cheered as Aura groaned. "Do I have to go? I mean, I'm not sure whether Noche is going to be nice or not, with his fic..." "Aura, calm down. Think on the bright side-since I'm letting him use you in his fic, you'll get a new power-to be like a cheetah!" I exclaimed. Aura rolled her eyes before glancing at David.

"Fine...and you know what? BRING IT ON, PRETTY BOY, BRING IT-" "AURA! Don't you remember what happened when you last got him mad?" I asked. Aura stopped and shivered. "Um...never mind." She said.

_You see, we had met up with Noche and his oc, David. He was writing a fic and needed more ocs, so I decided to let Aura go. Of course, she was a little unsure at first, but then warmed up to the idea. His fic took place in the book series Maximum Ride fandom, so I allowed her to have cheetah DNA infused into her._

_That's when, however, it started..._

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some food for us, kay?" Noche said and we nodded as he walked off. Then David started to laugh. Aura frowned. "What's so funny?" she asked. "I...I just realized that makes you part cat!" he said, laughing out loud.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" he yelled, causing me to chuckle. Aura glared at him. "At least I'm not part CHICKEN!" She smirked and began to make chicken noises. "Bawk, bawk! Bawk, bawk!" "Aura, come on, you have to admit it's funny!" I exclaimed, only to have a death glare aimed at me.

"Don't...even...dare...MYST." Aura hissed. I laughed nervously. "Um, I mean not funny at all! Nope!" David scoffed. "Part chicken?! I have black wings I think it's a raven! Why don't you go and play with some yarn!" he said as he created a ball of yarn and threw it at her.

I started to chuckle even more, but then stopped as I saw Aura catch it and burn it with Fire. She laughed dryly. "Nah, I say a crow...and crows are scavengers, right? They follow behind others, waiting to get leftovers...and are freaked out of stuffed men." She remarked, smirking.

David glared. "RAVEN! And perhaps you're fast, but your stamina is a joke! And all that speed is only going to help you run away from me!" he boasted, smirking. Aura scoffed. "It's crow. CROW. And hey, say we're in a situation where your wings are broken and the building we're in is collapsing? Who's gonna get out faster?" She then sighed before grinning.

"But since I'm a good guy, I'd carry you out like a wee cute baby." David laughed darkly. "Wee baby huh? Need I remind you that I could just blow up just about everything around me instead of running? You remember that building we were in, right?" he asked.

I glanced at Aura, who was shivering at the memory. "David...you should stop there." I said. However, Aura regained her posture and glared at him. "And I'd have to run like crazy from said explosion?" She scoffed. "Forget it then-save yourself, and retain your dignity or whatever."

I was getting worried David would beat Aura to a pulp again, but instead he calmed down. "Not that I would just meaninglessly blow up the building...just stating that I COULD but I WOULDN'T do it." he said. I sighed in relief.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some water, alright?" I asked and they nodded. As I turned a corner, I heard Aura say, "Dude...I'm just glad you're not evil...it'd be bad if you were." I stopped and listened as I got a drink of water from a nearby fountain.

I think David smirked, cause after that he said this: "You know in the midst of my insanity I once considered joining Itex instead of opposing them." I did a spitake, whereas Aura shouted, "WHAT THE-" her voice got muffled, so she must have covered her mouth to muffle her 'colorful' words.

"You...went insane? You're joking, right?!" I heard her ask. 'Please say yes, David.' I thought. "No, I once went through the grasps of insanity." He said, and I facepalmed. "YOU WENT INSANE?! I knew it-I freaking knew it. I KNEW if you have some crazy mind power you're gonna go insane. IT ALWAYS HAPPENS! Think about it-Psycho Mantis from Metal Gear-after reading the mind of a psycho criminal, he became psycho. Mewtwo-he could sorta do that, and went insane with power once. Um...hold on, I can think of another...could Porky read minds?" Aura wondered, as she shouted her rant.

"Whatever, point is, they ALL become insane! Wait...are you still insane?!" she asked. "Not all people who have mind related powers go through insanity. Angel didn't. And for the crazy question some say I am." David replied, and as I peeped around the corner I could see he had a creepy grin on his face.

"Oh yeah...ok, stay away from me." Aura said as she stared at him. David frowned and stepped toward Aura, to which she stepped away. He then disappeared, and unknown to Aura, reappeared behind her. He leaned towards her ear. I'm pretty sure he said 'Boo', for Aura jumped in surprise.

"DUDE! Don't do that!" she yelled as she backed away from him again. He disappeared again. "Ugh, where is he now?" she muttered. David's voice rang from all sides. "I'm everywhere and nowhere." I was a little freaked out, but Aura said, "Ok, that's a bit scary, and also totally contradictory. SHOW YOURSELF, MAN!" She shouted as she glared everywhere.

Just then, David's voice spoke above her. "Hello." As Aura looked up, he landed on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She struggled. "DAMMIT, DAVID! Get off me!' she shouted. David grinned. "T-I-double-guh-er that spells Tigger!" he said.

"DAMMIT DAVID! THAT ISN'T FUNNY!" she shouted as she struggled to no avail. She glared at him before smirking. "CAW! CAW! Or however it goes...hey, wasn't that bird in Sleeping Beauty a crow? Or raven? Whatever, wasn't he turned to stone?" she asked, snickering.

David pretended to think as he created unbreakable restraints on Aura's arms and legs and waist as he got up. "Gee I don't think I've ever seen that movie...Maybe I should go see it?" he asked. Aura glared at him. "Don't you even dare." As she struggled, she yelled, "DAVID! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

David pretended to look around. "What was that? Did I hear someone?" he shrugged. 'Oh well, the movie awaits." With that, he left. "NO! DAVID!" Aura shouted as he left. Aura sighed as she pouted. "Oh why? Doesn't anyone like me? Doesn't anyone care about little ol' me?" She sighed again as she laid on the ground. "Fine...Meow."

Suddenly, David appeared before her. "As funny as that is all you need to do is apologize in the next 30 seconds or I will come back next week and give you 15 seconds to apologize or leave you for another week and so on and so on..." he trailed off.

Aura looked panicked. "I'm sorry! Really! I'm sorry for calling you a crow! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" she shouted. David took out a tape recorder. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?" he asked. "I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU A CROW!" Aura shouted.

David smirked. "Aaaannnndddd?..." he asked. "And, and...fine, I'm part cat so I'll say meow at times...don't leave me!" Aura pleaded. David laughed as he made the restraints disappear. "Fine, you're free. Well Aura, I'm sorry too. I never should have started this. But that hasn't stopped me form sending the file to Myst." He said, as he waved his phone in the air. Just then, my phone vibrated-that must be the file.

Aura sighed, with a face I never saw her use before-dejected. "Typical-I knew that no one liked me...who the heck would like a tomboy who loves to mess with others, and who has a short temper?" she muttered as he turned away from David and crossed her arms.

David frowned as he pondered his options before sighing. Aura...I like you and respect-which is hard to get from me-you so please don't be sad." He walked up to her and hugged her. Aura blinked in surprise as David hugged her.

"David..." she said before smiling and hugging him back. "Thanks. You have no idea how much it means to me." She said. As David broke the hug, he said, "Perhaps I don't...but should you ever need my help, whether it's for a fight or emotional support, just call me or look for me and I'll try to help." He then smiled at her.

Aura stared at him before smiling back. "Ok, I'll remember that. Same goes for you." "Thanks..." he mumbled and I decided to come out. "Ah, you can practically see the love blossoming..." I said, grinning. They turned to face me. "WHAT THE FREAKING-THERE IS NO LOVE HERE MYST YOU KNOW THAT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!" Aura shouted.

"A lot. Definitely a lot. Hey David, I got the file. It's real funny, but you are certainly naughty seeing how you restrained her like that." I commented as I smirked. "SHUT UP WILL YA?!" Aura shouted at me.

David made a toothy grin. "Perhaps I like it like that..." he said, causing me to snicker. Aura stared at him. "Uh, say WHAT?" she asked. "BUT! Regardless we may be better friends now, but we're not in love." He finished.

Aura sighed in relief. "Oh good, I thought you were serious..." I tilted my head. "Did I miss something? Oh well, come on, we have to catch up with Noche, he's taking forever!" I said, secretly winking at Noche, who was hiding behind a statue during the whole thing. He grinned and nodded.

"I'll see you there!" I shouted as I ran off. Aura shook her head as she watched me run off. "I swear, that girl is evil...but an evil I can handle." She said, smirking. David chuckled. "Come on, I'm starving!" and with that, the two followed me and the video ended.

* * *

"Uh...what just happened?" Sora asked in bewilderment. Kairi squealed. "Oh my gosh, I KNEW IT! I KNEW they liked each other! The first step in relationship is ALWAYS denial! Oh, this is so exciting!" she exclaimed, giggling.

Axel shook his head. "I can't believe that happened. Who would've thought they liked each other?" "Admit Axel, you were thinking dirty thoughts when David pinned her down." Larxene said, smirking. He turned to glare at her. "I WAS NOT! Besides, I could say the same for you!"

As they argued, Terra chuckled. "There was some connection literally the first time they met each other. Then it grew stronger after they fought each other, right?" he asked, and everyone nodded. Wing stared at the screen. "I...cannot...believe this..." she said before grinning. "HA! I knew they liked each other!"

Raxua glared at everyone. "You heard them; they said they weren't in love! It's not official..." she muttered. "Oh, someone's jealous..." Van said, smirking at her. "No, I'm not jealous, I'm just pointing it out." Raxua said testily.

I chuckled as I put in the next video. "Uh, Rax, you might want to save it; this video shows a...improvement in their relationship. It took place just a few days ago!" I exclaimed, as I hit Play.

* * *

_Noche had just posted a new chapter in his fic, which Aura was in so now she was officially in it. However, there was a certain joke he had included in it. I told him I thought it was good, Aura however..._

"Ok, I don't know whether to be freaking mad or really excited!" Aura exclaimed as we met up at the same place as before. "I think you should be excited, Aura. It causes less damage." I suggested to her. David raised an eyebrow.

"Why would she be mad?" he asked. I sighed. "The kitty joke, David. The kitty joke." I answered. Aura pouted. "I know it's true, but it doesn't mean you have to call me that!" she protested. David then grinned evilly and created a saucer full of milk in his hand. "Want a drink, Kitty-cat?" he asked. Noche laughed.

I laughed as well, I really thought it was funny. But I was also worried aura would get mad again. Instead, she just smirked, walked over to David and took the saucer. She then poured all the milk onto him, and...licked it off his cheek!

I started to laugh harder. "Aura, you just-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I was laughing too hard. David blushed like crazy, whereas Noche started to laugh so hard he couldn't breathe. Aura just smiled.

"You're blushing...aw, you look so cute when you blush!" she exclaimed as she kissed his cheek and then smirked. I started to laugh even harder. Noche did too. David blushed even harder...but also looked pretty mad. "Aura..." he said in a warning tone, and somehow made it impossible to leave or escape where we were.

Aura looked around calmly. "Oh, I can't escape?" she asked before sighing. She smiled. "Alright Davy, let's see what you got for me! But first-" she then kissed him on the cheek again, making me laugh at his expression. She pulled away and grinned. "Ok, now we can start!" she exclaimed.

I clutched my stomach. "Aura...you're...killing...me..." I gasped out while laughing. David smiled darkly. "Oh, you will pay for this one, girl..." he said as darkness literally swirled around him. I stopped laughing at the sight.

"Um...I'm a little scared now..." I muttered. Aura dropped her grin and looked at David worriedly. "Hey Davy, you alright? Not gonna lose your heart or anything?" she asked. David made an evil toothy grin. "Oh I'm just fine..." he said as he stepped EXTREMELY close to her. "But I can't say the same for you...now, it's time for you to pay." He finished, smiling.

Aura quickly closed her eyes, ready to endure any power he threw at her. However, what he did next was totally stronger than any power she had faced before. "Now...feel this!" he said, and closed the gap between them...kissing her completely on the lips!

I gasped. "OH MY GOSH!" I exclaimed as I smiled and giggled. Aura opened her eyes in surprise. She blushed immediately, and made a muffled 'eep!' David pulled away and smirked at Aura's expression as the darkness around him disappeared.

"You two seem to forget I can control darkness as well as light." He commented. I nodded in realization. "Oh yeah..." Aura stared at him as she blushed and touched her lips. "You just...right now..." she sighed as she covered her eyes. "Oh, if Wing had seen this..." she muttered.

"She's busy with Ventus right now." David said, still smirking. Aura uncovered her eyes and stared at him again. "You...you just took my first kiss..." she whispered. I sighed as I recognized her expression. "And...now she goes into shock." I said, grinning.

I looked at Noche. "Hey Noche, what do you think of this?" I asked him. He was breathing heavily. "I...need...a minute...laughed...too...hard..." he gasped out. I laughed. "I thought so!"

Aura stared at David. "So...I'm just asking...what does this makes us now?" she asked while blushing. David now blushed and stuttered. "U-uh...well...i-it means...maybe...possibly..." he then mumbled incoherently. I groaned. "Speak up, boy! We can't hear you!" Aura looked at him anxiously.

David looked down, still blushing. Noche finally regained his breath and stared at him. "Wow...I've never seen him this timid before..." he said in amazement. I looked at Aura. "Really?...Now that I think of it, I've never seen Aura this silent for so long before." I remarked.

Aura bit her lip. "David, please...I want to know." She took his hands. "It's ok, I won't be mad or anything...I just want to know." She whispered, her face looking terribly anxious. David stuttered. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" Noche smacked him to make him stop.

David sighed. "Thanks, I needed that." He muttered, before looking at Aura. "I guess we could...be boyfriend and girlfriend." He said the last part quietly. Aura blinked before smiling. "Ok then, we're boyfriend and girlfriend!" she exclaimed. I started to cry. "Oh...they grow up so fast!" I exclaimed.

Noche's jaw dropped in surprise. David looked at him. "Come on, you made me, you shouldn't be so surprised." He said as he closed Noche's jaw. I jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh, Noche! Can you believe this?!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head. "No, no I can't...what about Xion?" he asked David. David looked at him and sighed. "She's with Riku now...I need to move on. While she will always be a close friend she will never love me that way." He then looked at Aura and smiled.

"Now with Aura, I believe I will be quite happy." He said, and Aura smiled. Noche stared at them for a few seconds before taking out a bottle of whiskey. "I knew I was going to need this..." he muttered. I facepalmed. "NOCHE! You're not supposed to drink!...I think..." I said, unsure of his age.

Aura kissed David on the cheek. "Thank you David." She said. He kissed her on the lips. "You're welcome." He said after pulling away. He then created a .45 magnum and shot the bottle of whiskey. "You're too young to drink, Noche." He said.

Noche sighed. "That was my only bottle..." he muttered. "Thank goodness it was!" I exclaimed in relief.

_I think I should mention afterwards they went on a date._

* * *

Wing jumped up. "I KNEW IT! I FREAKING KNEW IT!" she yelled. Axel was laughing like crazy. "Oh wow..." he said. Kairi squealed. "THAT IS SO SWEET!" she exclaimed, and Xion, Namine and even Aqua agreed with her.

Van stared. "I can't believe they hooked up..." he said, and silently all the other guys in the room nodded in agreement. Larxene didn't say anything, just looked surprised. Raxua remained silent as she stared at the screen. Finally she spoke. "...Huh. So it's true-anyone can find someone to love."

She then made a small smile. "I hope they'll be happy together...but one question remains on my mind." She turned to me. "Why didn't you tell Wing and I first? Why let us discover it with the others?" she asked. I laughed. "To be honest, Noche and I thought it would be a bit funnier if you guys found out like this." I said.

She blinked. "Oh. Well...how are they now?" she asked. I chuckled. "Well, we have an extra room now since they sleep in the same room. AND NO, DON'T THINK THEY'RE DOING THAT, THEY'RE NOT GONNA UNTIL AFTER MARRIAGE OR SOMETHING!" I said sharply to Axel and the others who had started snickering.

Raxua got up and yawned. "Well, now we should get back to bed. Good night, everyone." She said as she walked out. Pretty soon, everyone followed her. "I can't wait to tease them about this..." Axel said to Roxas, who grinned and nodded.

"I am SO gonna tell them 'I told you so!'" Wing exclaimed as she walked out after them. I laughed nervously. "I'm gonna hope they don't mind..." I muttered as I left.

**There it is. Proof of the couple known as DavidxAura. Eat your hearts out or whatever. :D I can't wait to see Aura's expression...**

**READ AND REVIEW! AGAIN!**


	22. Where I fail on battles!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

***snickers* I'm sorry, I can't help but just laugh at the fact that that Aura and David have no CLUE yet that the whole ToD crew knows about their relationship. On a side note, I HAVE TWO PET FISHIES! Or make that 'had'...yeah, they died a DAY after I got them! -_-**

**Aura: Should I laugh? Cause I want to laugh, but I don't think it's right...**

***rolls eyes* We all know you want to, Aura. Anyway, let's start the show!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I'd make MX die a thousand times for what he did. But! I don't, so I can't. Darn.**

* * *

Sora looked around. It was morning, and everyone was half asleep in their chairs. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

I suddenly ran in, panting as I closed the door shut behind me. "Oh...thank goodness...I'm safe..."I looked up as I realized the camera was rolling. "Oh! OH, we're starting! Sorry, give me a second!" I ran to my chair and jumped, landing on it.

I sighed, and smiled. "Hello, welcome back to Another Kingdom Hearts ToD, hosted by yours truly, and my co-hosts, Aura," The camera turned to Aura, who blinked one eye open and waved, before closing it and falling back asleep. She always was a late morning riser... "David," David smiled and waved as well, looking wide awake.

"Raxua," Raxua nodded in greeting towards the camera, and looked alert. "And finally Wing!" Wing smiled and waved to the camera. "-Along with any guests that may appear as well. So! I want to give an update: We have brought back the Room of Terror! All fangirls/haters and monsters such as Dead Hand or the Clubberskull could be in there. Just letting you know!" I said cheerfully.

"It's back?! WHY CRUEL WORLD?!" Ven yelled. "Oh, calm down, Ven! I'm sure you won't ever have to go in there." Wing said. "I hope so..." Ven muttered. I shrugged. "You never know. Anyway, our first letter is from **ItsHiminaChanTteba!**...well this is interesting." I said as I read the letter.

"What is?" Aqua asked. "Well...how do I say this without freaking anybody out?..." I asked uneasily. "You can't; but I can, however!" Aura said cheerfully. She must've woken up. "Basically, Himi thought she was gonna kill Riku, destroy Sora's face, sacrifice Vanitas, stab Terra, or throw both Roxas and Ventus into the ocean!" she exclaimed.

Riku blanched, Sora paled and clutched his face, Van stared and muttered, "The heck?", Terra paled as well, and Roxas and Ven both yelped. "Um...she also says to Demyx that if you want to date her, expect stabbing, scars, maybe some killing, basically everything about blood. Oh, she asks if blood is beautiful?" I asked him.

Demyx looked confused. "Um...yes?" he asked uneasily. Axel looked at the camera with a serious face. "Ok, I think I finally have enough proof to say this: YOU'RE COMPLETELY INSANE!" he yelled.

"Chill Axel!...oh wait, she also has a message for you: yes, she does know mercy." I said, reading from her letter, which I now noticed had mysterious red stains on the edges. I tried not to hold the letter on them, and read the next question. "Ok, next one is for Riku: Are you really a year older than Sora? She comments you look much, much older than a year." I said.

Riku stared boredly at the camera. "Yes, Himi, I am a year older than Sora, don't be so shocked. Why I look older than him is probably cause I got my looks from my Dad; he was the same at my age." He explained.

"Ok! Next question: Xemnas, are you gay?" I asked innocently, while the rest of the cast started to crack up. Xemnas glared at me. "Say the real question!" he ordered. "I did; seriously, that's the question she asked. She bets you are, by the way." I said.

Xemnas glared at the camera. "Looks aren't everything, Miss Himina, so don't you start thinking I'm gay, because I'm NOT!" he yelled. As everyone calmed down, I looked at the final dare. "Oh great..." I said, groaning. "Oh no...we're not gonna like this, are we?" Zexion asked, and I nodded.

Vexen sighed. "Well, what is it?" 'Why do I get the feeling I'll regret asking this?' he thought. "It's for all the guys: do the Harlem Shake." I stated, and Axel yelled, "NO!" he punched the ground. "Alright, I take it back! I take what I said BACK! You do NOT know mercy! You don't and you never will!" he yelled, half angry and half miserable.

"Axel, calm down!" Roxas said desperately, but Axel kept moaning as if he was in pain. Vexen facepalmed. 'I knew it. I knew I was going to regret it...' Xigbar rolled his eye. "Oh come on, it can't be THAT bad, right?" he asked.

"You wanna bet?" I asked gravely as I pulled up my fixed laptop and searched it up. I then showed them one video of it. When it ended, all the guys stared. "...you gotta be joking." Sora said weakly.

"Well, we're not. So, go and do the Harlem Shake!" Aura yelled, pressing Play for the music. Overall, it was hilarious. All the guys couldn't exactly do it, due to only watching it once. But still, they tried. Some were blushing, some were glaring at either the camera or the ground, and others were muttering under their breaths all the curses they knew toward Himi.

When it was over, Aura couldn't it in anymore and started laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. "Your...faces...were...priceless!" she said, laughing. Demyx blushed. "C-can we move on?" he asked. "Please." Van muttered, looking more than a little mad.

* * *

I nodded. "Right! The next letter is from-" Suddenly, the wall next to the door was destroyed. In its place were three people. One was a girl who had their hair in a braid and looked to be 11 years old. Another was a boy who had light brown skin, black hair and eyes, and finally the last figure was another girl, who looked very familiar, but was very tall, had short dark brown hair, blue...green...grey...eyes, I can't tell what color they are...and a very, very creepy smile.

I noticed Xemnas jolted up as he looked at the last figure with fear. Anyway, the first girl smiled sheepishly. "Sorry for the wall, but the door was locked. I'm Sun. The guy is Eclipse and the other girl is Anti-Moony. We're only here to do two things." She explained.

"1: To give Moony's truth or dares, and 2: To ask if you've seen her?" Eclipse asked as he handed me the letter. I shook my head. "Sorry, but she hasn't been around here." I said. "What do you mean? Are you saying she disappeared?!" Van demanded.

Anti-Moony grinned. "Yes, and we've been looking for her. We've already searched Radiant Garden, Port Royal, Halloween Town, the candy store, checked with Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie, Tron's world, the ice cream shop in Diagon ally, her room, the underworld, London, Grandfather's house, Hyper room, the mansion, Ametris, Land of Departure and Disney Town." She said.

"Um, aren't you supposed to be like her archenemy or something? Why are you helping to look for her?" Aura asked. "Well, it's no fun if I can't fight my archenemy now is it?" Anti-Moony asked and Aura shrugged. "I wouldn't know; I don't have one...ok, Rax is partly one, but partly an ally too!" she said.

Raxua nodded in agreement. "That's one thing I can agree with her." She said. "So, if Moony isn't here, then that means..." Sun began, only to get cut off by Eclipse. "She's in the parallel Wonderland!" he exclaimed, excited. "That means I'll get to see my black haired British beauty again!" With that, he leaves, running out of the hole in the wall.

Sun groaned. "ECLIPSE! We are not going there to see Alice, do you hear me you git?!" she yelled as she ran off after him. Anti-Moony chuckled. "Well, I gotta go. See ya." She winked at Xemnas before walking out of the studio and followed the other two.

Xemnas had paled during that, and was now starting to recover. "..." He was silent. I looked at Moony's dares. "Well, I hope she's alright and that they find her soon. Maybe after the show we could go help?" I asked.

Van nodded immediately. "Yes, we should do that." He said. "Um...what did they mean by 'parallel Wonderland'?" Sora asked. "It's something from Alice Madness Returns. If you've played it, you'll understand. If not, well there's always the internet!" I exclaimed as I read her dares.

"Ok...So, we're doing **moonofwitch's** truths and dares next! Here's the first question: what do you all do when you're not doing the ToD show?" I asked. "I always go into the kitchen to eat something: A sandwich, a banana, anything as long as I can eat it!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Sora and I either train with each other or help Kairi learn how to fight using the Keyblade better. We also help her with her magic-but she's doing very well." Riku said. Kairi smiled. "Thanks to you guys!" she exclaimed and Sora kissed her.

"Hmm...Roxas, Xion and I usually go into the gaming room to play any video game. Recently we were playing Mariokart-Xion left us in the dust each time." Axel muttered, making everyone laugh. "And after that, we go and see the sunset, of course!" Xion exclaimed.

"I stay in my room and write in my journal on what had occurred during the day. Afterwards, I go to sleep." Xemnas said. "I usually stay in my laboratory and conduct experiments based on my calculations. I usually stay there until late at night before finally going to bed." Vexen said proudly.

"I sometimes go into the library just to get some peace and quiet." Zexion muttered. "I go outside and practice my shooting on targets of any kind. No one worry though, I haven't lost my touch." Xigbar said, grinning.

"I either stay inside or go out just to draw anything that inspires me. Repliku sometimes accompanies me, and sometimes Roxas does." Namine says shyly. "When I'm not with Namine, I often go into the library, just to also have peace and quiet." Repliku said.

"I usually go out just to play some sports with Terra and Aqua. It's really fun!" Ven exclaimed. "When we're not with Ven, Aqua and I are inside, just, um, how do I say this?..." Terra muttered.

"Cuddling?" Aura asked, and he nodded. "Yes! That's the word!" he said. Aqua nodded in agreement. "Or playing pranks on each other. I win every time." She said, chuckling. "Hey, I KNOW I won once!" Terra said indignantly. "When?" Aqua asked. "...I don't know. I can't remember." He muttered. "Then you never won at all!" she said, and he grumbled but smiled as well.

"I also go out just to train on my knife throwing skills, but when I'm not doing that, I stay inside and do my nails." Larxene said casually. "But we never see them." Axel said, smirking. "Buzz off, Axel!" she yelled and he chuckled. "Just saying..."

Van shrugged. "Depends. I either train or go and find Moony." He then muttered, "The latter which I am doing after this episode/chapter..." "I either join Roxas and the others in the video games, or join Ven with the sports, or hang out with David!" Aura said, listing them off her fingers.

"I either train, or hang out with Aura." David said, shrugging. "I sometimes help David with his training, or join in with Ventus' sports!" Wing exclaimed. "I usually stay in my room reading, or go out to train." Raxua answered.

"Hmm...I usually go into the library to read, or plan out what to do next episode/chapter. I also sometimes listen to music in my room, or surf on the internet for stuff. That's it, really." I said, smiling.

"The next question: what are your favorite seasons?" I asked. "Summer! I love to go to the beach!" Aura exclaimed. "Yeah, summer's the best; it reminds us of home." Kairi said, and Sora and Riku nodded.

"I say winter. I often associate myself with that song-the one about the man known as Snow Miser. 'I'm Mr. White Christmas, I'm Mr. Snow. I'm Mr.-AHHH!" Vexen yelped as he dodged a pillow from me. "STOP! You're ruining that song!" I yelled.

"I like summer. You can swim in pools and beaches and other places!" Demyx exclaimed. "Meh, I guess summer's the best. You can make bonfires!" Axel exclaimed. "I like autumn the best. It's not too cold yet, and I think you can see the best sunsets in it." Xion said, smiling, while Roxas agreed.

"I say spring's the best-not too warm, not too cold, and it's a time to begin anew!" Ven said smiling, and Aqua agreed. "I like autumn. I don't why, I just do." Terra replied. "Meh. Winter. Everything's mostly dark-just how I like it." Van said, smirking.

"I would say autumn. It's the most balanced in my opinion." Zexion stated. "Autumn as well. I prefer it most than the others." Xemnas said. "Eh, winter I guess. I dunno." Xigbar said, shrugging. "I like spring the best. The flowers and sky are all beautiful to draw." Namine said shyly.

"I like spring as well. Like Ven said, it's a time to begin anew." Wing said, smiling. "Hmmm...I suppose I like winter. You can have peace and quiet in it." Raxua said. "Well, there are a bunch of things I like about each season. But I guess...autumn since it's not too cold, not too warm or rainy, and its winds are nice." I said.

"Summer-there is a sense of freedom in it." David said, smiling. "I always liked autumn-just because." Repliku said, smiling. "Spring. Lots and lots of storms in that time-at least, in my opinion." Larxene said, grinning. I rolled my eyes and looked at the next dare.

"Well, yes Moony, I always liked the stars and planets. I actually wanted to be an astronomer when I was little-that is, until I found out it required math, which I'm horrible at." I said, laughing nervously. "Ok, the next dare is for everyone yet again: when was the last time you've been in a physical fight? If so, with who?" I asked.

"Physical?" Demyx asked confused. "Like a fistfight, I think. Punches, kicks, scratches, etc." I said. "Oh! Nope." Demyx said brightly. "I don't think so...no." Sora said, and everyone after him said no-well, except for Xigbar and David. "It was with a guy who was trying to steal my arrowguns-but I showed him." Xigbar said proudly.

"I forget. There have been countless times where I had to do so..." David said quietly. "Never have, never will." I said quickly. "Wait, what about-" "That one doesn't count, Aura. I used a book, not my fists." I said, cutting off Aura's question.

"Next question is for girls: What was your worst date ever?" I asked, unknowingly causing all those boyfriends to sweat in nervousness. "I never went on a date." I said. "Never had a bad date!" Aura chirped. "I never had a date." Larxene said dryly.

"I never went on a date either." Raxua said coolly. One by one, each of the girls said no, and all of the boys sighed in relief. I looked at Sora. "Sora! Moony dares you to try and lick your elbow with your tongue!" I said. Sora just gave me a thumbs up and then proceeded to try-key word being try.

He grabbed his elbow and tried to push it closer to his mouth so he could lick it, but it wasn't enough. Finally, after 5 minutes, he sighed and let go of it, giving up. "NO WAY! I'm not doing it!" Axel yelled, as he ran into the Room of Terror. I winced as I heard his scream. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" he yelled.

"Oh, I think he just met Pyramid Head...scary." Aura said, but she was grinning. Demyx got up and began to smell everyone's hair. "...Demyx, what in the name of Kingdom Hearts are you doing?" Zexion asked as Demyx sniffed his hair.

"It's my dare! 'Smell everyone's hair and then tell who's hair smelled the best'!" he exclaimed as he sniffed Sora's. Raxua narrowed her eyes as he sniffed hers next. "What significance does this have?" she asked.

Aura shrugged. "How should I know? It's random though; which is awesome!" she said as Demyx sniffed her hair. David looked at Demyx weirdly as he sniffed his hair next. "Still...it's a bit intruding into our personal space." He said.

I nodded and stiffened a bit as Demyx finally sniffed my hair. He got up and as he walked to his chair he said, "The person with the best smelling hair is Riku! I'm done." Riku's eyes widened and he looked around at everyone who was starting to chuckle.

"Hey, it's not my fault I use shampoo that is rose-scented!" he yelled, causing everyone to laugh and him to redden furiously at his words. 'Why did I just say that?...' he thought, mentally facepalming.

Axel came out of the Room of Terror, face looking scratched, cloak totally torn up, and hair really messed up. "It...has gotten...scarier..." he said, paling. I sighed. "Ok, Axel the next dare is for you; give Larxene a foot message." I said, and before Axel could speak, Larxene screeched, "NO! NO WAY! I am not letting him of all people touch me feet, NO!"

Axel sighed in relief. "Oh good..." he said as he sat down. "Well, the last dare from is for Xemnas; which I'm guessing was given the same dare as Larxene, only to do it for 10 minutes." I said. "What?" Xemnas asked, turning to me and looking through narrowed eyes.

"Well, it says for you; 'Worship Larxene's feet for 10 minutes.' That's it." I said. Larxene smirked as she took off her boots. "What are you waiting for, leader? My feet are aching!" she said. "What? But what about-" "Difference here-I'm ok with you doing it. Now, chop-chop!" Larxene said, cutting off Xemnas as she clapped her hands twice.

* * *

Xemnas sighed and silently began to message her feet, ignoring Xigbar's snickers. I chuckled as I got out the next letter. "Hope you're ok, Moony. Now, the next letter is from a newcomer-one known as **themummy11**! Oh, I love your name!" I exclaimed.

"Mummies are pretty cool-did you know that the first mummies were made not by the Egyptians, but by people in South America?" Aura exclaimed. Sora gasped. "No I didn't, that's amazing!" he exclaimed. "Mummies have been discovered all over the world-and not wrapped in bandages like you'd think. Some were stuffed, frozen, embalmed, uh...some were found in bogs...etc. Really cool facts." I said as I looked over their dares.

"Ok! First truth is for everyone; what are your favorite songs and spell?" I asked. "Ok...my favorite spell is Spark, and my favorite song is...um...The one I sang with Roxas, 'I wanna be a Billionaire!'" Sora exclaimed.

"I guess I share the same favorite spell with Sora...and my favorite song would have to be 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift." Kairi said. "I personally like Dark Firaga, and... 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day." Riku said, shrugging.

"I like Meteor a lot. And... 'Monster' by Skillet." Terra replied. "Mine would be...well, I don't really have a favorite spell. But my favorite song would have to be 'Nobody's Home' by Avril Lavigne." Aqua said.

"Um...favorite spell is obviously Aeroga...or Wind...and my favorite song is 'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars." Ven said, blushing. "My favorite spell is Dark Firaga, and my favorite song obviously 'Spirit of Chaos' by Aviators." Vanitas answered, smirking.

"Mine would be Curaga, and my favorite song would be 'Me Against the World', by Simple Plan." Roxas said. "I guess mine would be Firaga, and the song would be 'New Divide' by Linkin Park!" Axel said, making a weak grin

"Hmm...my favorite spell would be Curaga as well, and my favorite song...well, I once this beautiful piano piece, but it was really sad...I can't remember it's name..." Xion said, frowning in concentration. "Um...what did else did you think while you heard it?" I asked.

"I remember thinking an interesting line...'Who else will I have ice cream with?'...strange right?" she asked. I blinked and nodded while Aura punched a pillow. "Yeah...kinda is." I said. I over heard Aura muttering, "She's not a puppet...anyone says that, I'll kill you..."

"My favorite spell is Waterga! And my favorite song is 'California Girls'! By Katy Perry!" Demyx cheered. "Uh...what?" Axel asked with a 'O_o' face. "I didn't know Waterga existed." Aura whispered to David. "I'm not even sure if it does.' David whispered back.

"I personally like Reflega. My favorite song would have to be 'The Firebird' by Stravinsky." Zexion said. "I like Blizzaga! And my favorite song would be 'In the Hall of the Mountain King' by Edvard Greig!" Vexen said proudly.

"I have no favorite spell or song." Xemnas stated, finally getting up after 10 minutes of massaging Larxene's feet. She smirked as she put her boots back on. "Well, my favorite spell would be Thundaga, and my favorite song would be 'So What', by Pink."

"I like Firaga, I guess. And my favorite song...yeah, it's gotta be 'Party Rock Anthem' by LMFAO!" Xigbar said, smirking. "I like Dark Firaga, and my favorite song would have to be...actually, I don't have one." Repliku said, shrugging.

"I like Reflega a lot, and my favorite song has to be 'Stronger', by Kelly Clarkson." Namine said shyly. "Ok, my favorite spell has got to be Firaga! And then, my favorite song is definitely 'Circus' by Brittany Spears! Kinda describes me, in my opinion." Aura said, grinning.

"I suppose my favorite spell would be Sparkga. Very useful. And my favorite song...Everybody's fool by Evanescence." Raxua said. "My favorite spell is Heaven's Rain-a spell where you cast a rain of arrows of light at an opponent. As for favorite song, I don't have one." David answered.

"Hmm...my favorite spell is the same as David's and my favorite song? Abraham's Daughter by Arcade Fire." Wing said. "I like a lot of spells, I can't choose one, but my favorite song has to be Blown Away by Carrie Underwood." I said, smiling. "Ok? Did someone not answer?" I asked, and everyone shook their heads.

"Good! The next question is for everyone again: What are you all allergic to? Ok, first, raise your hand if you're not allergic at all." I said, and everyone except Axel raised their hands. "Oh come on!" he protested.

"Oh wow: The next dare is for everyone to eat what they're allergic to." I said, looking at Axel. Aura gave him a bag of peanuts. "Eat up, Axel!" she said, grinning. Axel glared at her before starting to eat the peanuts.

After 5 minutes, Axel's skin looked really red, and he was scratching his mouth like crazy. He was also wheezing, and I started to get worried. "Ok, Axel, you should probably stop now." I said. He dropped the half-bag of peanuts as he clutched his chest to breathe. "Whoa, what's going on with him?" Demyx asked.

To everyone's surprise Larxene got up and helped Axel up, worry in her eyes. "He's having an allergic reaction to it, idiot! If he doesn't get treated soon, he could die!" With that, Larxene dragged Axel to the infirmary.

I blinked. "Ok...looks like Larxene has things covered. Let's hope Axel lives on." I said as I looked at the final dare. "Ok...Van, you're supposed to throw Xemnas intro a closet-" Before I could finish, Van had grabbed Xemnas and threw him into one. As he closed it shut, he smirked. "That was easy."

"-with Anti-Moony in there. Aura, was she in there?" I asked. She nodded. "Managed to call her back here and hide her in there before Van threw Xemnas into there. Xemnas will realize this in 3...2...1..." she counted. There was banging on the door. "LET ME OUT LET ME OUT SHE'S IN HERE!" Xemnas yelled.

* * *

His screams were ignored as I pulled out the next letter. "Ok then! Next one is from another newcomer-**Animegirlluver**!" I exclaimed. "Is it just me or have we been getting lots of newcomers lately?" Terra asked. "It's not just you." Roxas said.

"Huh-the first question is actually for Xemnas, but since he's not here at the moment-" I said, still ignoring Xemnas's screams "-we'll just look into his diary to see what he says!" I exclaimed. "IT'S A JOURNAL, NOT A DIARY-GET AWAY FROM ME!" Xemnas suddenly yelled.

"The question-in, well, question, was 'If you had to switch bodies with someone for a day, who would it be?'" I asked as I looked through his diary. I smiled. "Oh! Here's an entry that answers that question: 'While my own powers are great in power and amazing in combat, I must admit that Zexion's own abilities are impressive. I wouldn't mind switching bodies with him just to use his powers, even if for only a day.'" I read aloud.

Zexion only groaned as he heard this. "Anyway! The next question is for Repliku: If Namine had...fallen in love with Roxas, what would your reaction...be?" Aura asked, really confused. "Um...repeat that?" Repliku asked.

"FYI, THEY'RE ALREADY TOGETHER, ANI!" Van shouted. I nodded. "Yeah...so that question is void. Sorry-but you're late in asking that." I said. "Ok...so let's skip ahead to the next dare; which is for Xemnas..." "to take a free Hawaiian vacation." David finished Wing's sentence.

Aura facepalmed. "He can't take it right now since he's preoccupied!" she said as Xemnas screamed once more. "Ok...next dare, Riku! Do the Gangnam Style!" she yelled. "NO." Riku said before going into the Room of Terror. Aura slammed her hands on her chair. "OH COME ON! Work with us here, people!" she yelled.

"Let's hope the last dare can be done...ah, it's for Kairi and Sora; kiss for 1 minute on the lips." Raxua said and the two immediately did so without hesitation. "THANK YOU! Finally..." Aura muttered.

* * *

I smiled at the camera. "You really did a spit take? Oh wow, that's really funny! Hope you like this!" I said before getting out the next letter. "Now...the next one is from** Kagamineluver657**!" I exclaimed.

Aura chuckled. "You know what's funny? Myst is addicted to Vocaloid now!" she said, laughing. "Wha-I am not!" I said. "Well, you keep listening to Kagamine Len's version of Butterfly on your Right Shoulder!" Aura said.

I reddened. "Well...it's a nice song..." I muttered. I looked over the letter, and gasped. "Oh no!" "What? What's wrong?" Namine asked. "Kaga's ocs sent this in. They say Kaga hasn't been herself lately due to life problems." I said.

Aura glared at the camera. "Ok, whoever is giving Kaga problems-DO YOU WANT ME TO HURT YOU?! To Kaga and her ocs: give me a name and location, I'll bring a baseball bat, and then we'll ambush said place-" "AURA CALM DOWN!" I yelled.

"What, I'm just saying! I'll just give someone a beat down to show them who's boss." Aura muttered. "Besides, while Aura would beat them, I'd most likely kill them." Raxua said calmly.

"...was that supposed to reassure me? Cause it didn't." I said, and she merely said, "It's the truth, no?" I sighed. "Well, I hope you get better soon, Kaga. Man, first Kinata, then Moony, now you...but we can beat Life at its own game, I'm sure!" I exclaimed.

"The first question is for Ventus: do you think you and Roxas could pass off as siblings, even twins?" I asked. "Yes." Ven said immediately. "Well! Ok, Van, do you think people would mistake you for being the dark side of Sora since you look alike?" Aura asked.

"If they didn't know the series and saw us? Definitely." Van said. "Repliku, Xion; do you both hate Vexen?" Raxua asked. "Yes." "A little bit." Repliku and Xion said respectively. "Um, Larxene hasn't come back yet, so we can't do that battle. Sorry!" Aura said.

"Next one...Namine! Roxas! Read Kaga's fanfic concerning a crossover with Kingdom Hearts and Haunting Ground!" Aura yelled, throwing it at them in a book. Roxas caught it and as they started to read, I looked for Van and Ven. "Hey where are-"

I was cut off by Larxene's screech. "HOW DARE YOU TWO DEMONS!" I saw Ven running for his life, looking panicked while Vanitas was also running, but laughing manically. Larxene came out totally soaked, wielding her knives. "I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" she yelled.

Ven yelped while Van just laughed. Raxua quickly grabbed Larxene's hood as she ran past her. "Larxene-it was a dare. Go back and attend to Axel now." Raxua said calmly. Larxene glared at her, then at Ven and Van before walking away.

I sighed in relief. Namine looked at the camera. "Wow-it's really good. And this Fiona...she and I have a lot of similarities?" she asked. Roxas also looked at the camera. "I agree, it's really good...but what the heck happened?! How did we get there?!" he asked.

"That will soon be revealed...I think. I don't know." Aura said, shrugging. I sighed as I got out the next letter. "Ok, let's do Fal's-" The letter suddenly crumbled in my hands. "...what just happened?" I asked, looking blankly at my hand.

"Something. Something happened..." Aura said, and Raxua rolled her eyes. "Well, of course something happened, just what specifically?" she asked. "...oh. I think I know." Demyx said sheepishly. "See, I was trying to make a sandwich, and I grabbed something for an ingredient, and as I was eating, I realized I was eating paper, so tried to put it back together, and yeah..."

* * *

Everyone stared at him. "...only you, No.9, would be able to do that." Vexen said. I sighed as I got out the next letter. "Alright, next one is from **DeathOnWings1203**!" I say cheerfully as I opened it and read it. Meanwhile, Aura whispered to David, "David? Is it just me or do you get a bad feeling?"

"...what do you mean by that?" David asked, frowning. "Well, it's about our little 'secret'..." she said nervously. I laughed and looked at the camera. "Ok, let's see how they react!" I said. "Who?" David asked. I smirked. "You know, we know, they know...everyone knows." "...what?" Aura asked.

"Nothing!" I said cheerfully, as Raxua went to every single-as in, doesn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend- person in the room. However, they each went to the Room of Terror, so she went to Demyx. "...wait, what do I have to do?" Demyx asked in a hushed tone. "You must try to hook up with Aura. I will try to hook up with David-this I'm not looking forward to." Raxua replied as she walked back.

Demyx nodded. "Gotcha-here I go, watch the Demyxman do his moves!" He went up to Aura and grinned. "Hey Aura, do you mind if I stretch here? It's crowded over there!" he said, and as he did, he did the classic; stretch-your-arm-as-if-you-were-yawning-just-to-place-your-arm-on-her-shoulders.

Aura stiffened, but shook her head. "It's...it's alright. Does look crowded, maybe we need to space it out, I don't know..." Meanwhile, David was giving Demyx The Ultimate Glare of Death as he watched. Raxua sighed, muttering incoherent words before she stepped up to David and gave a surprisingly convincing flirtatious smile.

"Hey David, do you mind if I sit by you for now?" she asked in a sweet voice. David, distracted for a moment to not do his Ultimate Glare of Death, looked at her and nodded. "Uh...yes, it's fine." She smiled and sat down REALLY close to him, and looked around, ignorant of David's stiffening.

Aura glanced over and saw what she was doing. Her eyes flashed for a moment with anger. 'I swear Raxua...you better not be doing anything suspicious...' She thought, annoyed. As David glanced at Raxua, she gave him another flirtatious smile and incidentally placed her hand on top of his.

He pulled away, but Aura narrowed her eyes at Raxua. "Hey...Aura?" "Hmm?" she asked as she noticed Demyx disturbingly close to her. "You know, you're really pretty...and smart...and pretty..." he said almost in a daze as he got closer to her face.

Aura tried to lean back as she got closer, but found she couldn't. "Demyx?...what are you doing?..." she asked warily, but he didn't answer. "...stop, Demyx. Stop, will ya?!" she said, tried to push him off by in one fast movement, he grabbed her arms and kissed her on the lips.

She yelped and tried to kick him off, and succeeded. "What the heck, Demyx?!" she yelled, wiping her mouth. Raxua did a facepalm. 'Idiot...we weren't to going to go that far...' she thought.

David looked-well, he looked calm, but if you looked in his eyes, you could tell he was pissed. Wordlessly, he got up and grabbed Demyx by the collar of his cloak. Demyx yelped, and whimpered as he looked into David's eyes. "Didn't you hear her say 'stop'? You need to listen better!" David yelled before he smashed Demyx's face into the wall. I jumped up.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! David, stop right there don't KILL Demyx! It was a dare, he had to do it!" I said, a little panicked. David grunted, but let go of Demyx. Demyx immediately ran to Xigbar and hid behind him.

Aura looked at Raxua. "Um...was your...act...also a dare?" she asked. Raxua smirked before nodding. "Yes, it was, no need to fear, Aura." she said. Aura scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she denied. Raxua smirked again, but stayed silent as she walked away.

"Ok...next up is a dare for David! DAVID! You must sing...Courtesy of the Red, White and Blue by Toby Keith of The Angry American!" I exclaimed. David nodded. "Alright, let's do it." he said, and he got a microphone. As I pressed Play, a guitar strummed once before David started to sing.

"**American Girls...and American Guys, we'll always stand up and salute, we'll always recognize when we see Ol' Glory flyin."**

He looked somberly at us. **"There's a lot of men dead, so we can sleep in peace at night, when we lay down our head."**

He straightened up. **"My daddy served in the army, where he lost his right eye. But he flew a flag in our yard, until the day that he died."**

"**He wanted my mother, my brother, my sister and me, to grow up and live happy in the land of the free."** As he sang this, he looked sad for a moment, but then went back to his usual expression.

"**Now this nation that I love has fallen under attack, a mighty sucker punch came flyin' in and from somewhere in the back." **

"**Soon as we could see clearly through our big black eye, man we lit up your world like the 4****th**** of July..." **He smiled as he sang.

"**Hey Uncle Sam! Put your name at the top of his list! And the Statue of Liberty started shakin' her fist."**

"**And the eagle will fly, man it's gonna be hell, when you hear Mother Freedom start ringin' her bell!" **David looked determined as he sang, looking at everyone in the eye.

"**And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you, brought to you courtesy of the Red, White and Blue!"** The electric guitar started playing, making a mini solo with the drums before moving on.

David sang again in a low, slow voice. **"Justice will be served and the battle will rage. This big dog will fight when you rattle his cage." **

"**And you'll be sorry that you messed with the U.S. of Aaaaaaaa..." **he held out on the last letter for a bit before singing again, now in a confident, loud voice.

"'**Cause we'll put a boot in your ass, it's the American way!" **He smirked as he sang again.

"**Hey Uncle Sam! Put your name at the top of his list! And the Statue of Liberty started shakin' her fist."**

"**And the eagle will fly, man it's gonna be hell, when you hear Mother Freedom start ringin' her bell!" **You could clearly hear the bells in the background as he sang.

"**And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you... brought to you courtesy of the Red, White and Blue!" **

"**Ohhhh hoooooo, of the red, white, and blue! Ohhhhh ho ohooo, of my red, white, and blue..."** The song ended with an awesome playing from the guitar and drums, and everyone clapped as he stopped singing.

David shrugged. "Thanks...man, that song hits close to home." he said as he stood next to Aura. Raxua came up to him and whispered him his dare. He blushed, but nodded. As she walked away, David turned to Aura. "Aura? Could you close your eyes for a second?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Uh, sure..."

She closed her eyes and then David gave her a surprise kiss on her lips. Aura opened her eyes in surprise as he pulled away. "W-what...?" "That was my dare-give you a surprise kiss." David said, smiling and answering her question.

Everyone whistled or laughed. "Ok then, the questions!" Wing exclaimed as she looked at me. I nodded and said the first question. "This is for everyone except David and Aura: what did you think of the late night movies you guys watched?" I asked.

"One word sums it up: Kitty." Xigbar said, grinning, before ducking from a Firaga thrown at him by Aura. She turned and glared at me. "You showed them those videos?! How could you!" she yelled. "Well, at some point it was going to be revealed anyway and this was the best way!" I yelled back.

Aura grumbled as she crossed her arms. David was silent. "Um, David, are you ok?" Wing asked worriedly. "...you hear that?" he asked. Wing looked confused. "Hear what?" "The sound of me screaming as it falls into a deep, dark, bottomless abyss, known as the Abyss of Embarrassment, never to be seen again...never to return..." he said calmly.

Repliku sweatdropped. "Um...ok?" he said. "I say it was quite interesting to see, but otherwise not that surprising." Raxua noted, and Aura gasped. "Hey! What are you trying to say?!" she yelled. "That when you two first met, everyone could see you both had some sort of connection...the question then was what." She replied.

"..." Aura said nothing and just looked away from her. Raxua made a smirk. "I say it was pretty cool, but I wish we hadn't watched them so late!" Sora said, yawning as he did so. Everyone else agreed. I looked at the final question. "Ok...the last one is for David and Aura: What do you guys want to do now that everyone knows about your relationship WITHOUT you guys knowing?" I asked.

"Truthfully...half of me wants to punch them in the face, while the other part wants to shun them all. So, I'll do the less violent one." Aura said, and turned away from all of us except David. "YOU ARE ALL SHUNNED!" she yelled.

"Aw, what about me?" he asked, grinning. She kissed him on the nose. "You stay." She said, smiling. He looked at all of us. "Beware: you all might have nightmares of your worst fears for the next couple of days...that includes all of you guys there, too." David said, looking at the camera. "The ones that sent dares...Himi, Moony, Noche...etc."

* * *

"...meep." Demyx whimpered as he hid behind Xigbar. I laughed nervously. "Ok...so who's next-" Suddenly, there was a flash of light from everyone, and people started to scream. I closed my eyes shut as I felt myself get smaller...lighter...softer?

I yelled, still not opening my eyes, "David, what did you do?!" "I did nothing, I swear!" he yelled back. I opened my eyes and immediately yelped. Everything was so bright! Through squinted eyes I saw I had turned into a Barn Owl, and everyone else had turned into animals as well.

Sora was in his lion cub form.

Kairi was a red parakeet.

Riku was also a lion cub, only silver.

Terra was a brown hawk.

Aqua was a blue swan.

Ven was a small canary.

Vanitas was a black panther.

Roxas was a blond lion cub.

Xion was a black sparrow.

Xemnas was a white dog.

Xigbar was a tiger, of all things.

Vexen was a polar bear.

Zexion was a Great Gray Owl.

Namine was a white hummingbird.

Repliku was also a lion cub, but had a black scar over his eye for some reason.

Aura was a cheetah cub.

David was a raven...or crow...could be one of the two...

Wing was a grey dove. (Somehow...)

And Raxua was...actually, I couldn't find her anywhere. But then I heard the (scary) familiar sound of a snake and turned-

To see a rosy scaled snake with blue eyes pushing a bowl with a sea horse in it.

The snake stopped and glared at the bowl. "Be glad Demyx I wassss able to get you in there before you died from no water." She said, hissing on the 's'. I paled-or withered, since when an owl get nervous, or scared, their feathers shrink into their body, making them look smaller and so they 'wither'.

"Um...this is very interesting..." I said. "Indeed! We just all turned to animals! Oh, I wish I had my notes, I need to write this down!" Vexen said, excited. Just then, a yellow hyena and a red, spiky haired parrot came in, with the hyena looking pissed. "What...the heck...just happened?!" it yelled, and I realized it was Larxene and Axel. The snake, which I now knew was Raxua, looked at me. "Do you know?" she asked.

I looked at the next letter, grabbed it with my talons, and read it. Then I groaned. "OH! I see...you guys all remember those drinks Kinata sent us right? And they had a potion in them?" I asked.

Ven looked at me. "Are you saying..." Van groaned. "The potion made us turn into animals?! Thanks a lot, Kinata, THANKS SO MUCH!" he yelled sarcastically at the camera.

"And we won't be able to turn back until she says so." I added weakly, making everyone groan. "So! Let's do her dares! From **XxKinataKeybladexX! **The first dare is for Xemnas! GET THE BONE!" I yelled as a bone was thrown into a suspicious room.

"No! I will not! So don't even think-wait...is that..." Xemnas sniffed before he wagged his tail. "That...THAT SMELLS GOOD! Here I come bone!" he yelled as he ran to the room and it was locked. We could hear his barks, then screams as he clawed at the door. "HELP! ZOMBIES ARE IN HERE!" he yelled.

"Too bad-you have to stay in there!" Aura yelled. "Ok, next dare is for Axel, Roxas, Sora, Ven and Vanitas: Do a flip! The first one to do it gets a pizza!" I said. The five looked at each other, than shook their heads. "No. We're not doing it." Axel said. "Why not?" I asked. "Because for all we know, it could poisoned, or have a potion as well!" Van yelled.

Ven winced. "For once, I agree with him." He said. Roxas nodded. 'I do too." Sora looked at them then shrugged. "Meh, can't let that pizza go to waste." He said, and did a flip. Night came up and gave the pizza, before smiling, petting him on the head, and snickering at us. "Wow guys...I didn't realize you wanted to be like me!" she said, smirking.

"Night, just leave. Please." Aura said weakly, and Night only chuckled before leaving the stage. Sora looked at the pizza. "YUM!" he yelled before starting to eat it. "Well, it was nice knowing him." Van said and the others nodded.

I looked at the next dare. "The next dare is for Larxene; be dipped in water and get paralyzed by your own medicine...wait, is she-" "No! You two let me down, NOW! Do you hear me?!" I turned my head around (which was awesome) and saw her being dragged to a tank full of water by Night and Skye. "Larxene, just go in there, and everything will be fine!" Skye yelled.

"No it won't, dammit! Just let me-CRUD!" Larxene yelled as she was thrown in...and only got soaked. She glared at the camera. "Screw you, Kinata! Now I'm soaked with water!" she yelled as she climbed out, and shivered. Axel grinned, and was about to set her on fire before realizing he couldn't use his powers as a parrot. "Dammit..." he muttered.

"Ok...I guess just because she uses it doesn't mean she's full of it...or something...anyway, the next dare is for Axel: Throw Xigbar into a tank of sharks again. Wow, you're persistent on this one..." I said, and Axel looked at Xigbar. "How? I'm a freaking parrot and he's a freaking tiger!" he yelled.

Night came over once more and without a word, grabbed Xigbar but the neck and flung him into the tank full of tiger sharks ironically. I stared at her. "...what?" she said. "Axel was supposed to do it." I said. She shrugged. "So? Same result, different animal." She said, smirking at Axel, who glared. "HEY! I'm a temporary animal!" he yelled, but she already left.

I laughed nervously. "Ok...so the next dare is for all the girls and boys who are a couple: cuddle with each other!" I said. David immediately flew over to Aura and put his wing over her. "Yes." He said immediately.

Sora smiled at Kairi and they cuddled up, with Sora wrapping his tail around Kairi. Riku did the same to Xion, Roxas as well with Namine, Terra nuzzled his face in Aqua's neck, who blushed, and Ven did the same to Wing, who just smiled.

I smiled at the scene. "Aw...so cute..." I said, before looking at the letter. "Now...what's next-" There was suddenly another flash of light from everyone, and when I opened my eyes again, we were back to normal. Well, Demyx was stuck in a bowl, but otherwise we were normal-or close to normal as we could...oh, you get the point we weren't animals anymore!

Axel whooped. "AW HECK YEAH! I've got hands again!" he yelled. "Oh thank goodness that's over." I said relieved. "But...I wanted to do calculations..." Vexen said, looking ready to cry. "Could someone help me get my foot out of this bowl?" Demyx asked, and Xigbar and Zexion went over to him to help.

"Ok...OOHHH! VAN YOU ARE SCREWED!" I yelled. Van looked at me, bewildered. "What are you talking about?!" he asked. "Kinata says, and I quote, 'VANITAS HOW DARE YOU MAKE MOONY CRY! IM GONNA MARCH IN THERE AND GIVE YOU A PAINFULL BUTT KICKING! LARXENE! THROW HIM 1000 KNIFES FULL WITH ELECTRICTY!'...well, Larxene, there's your dare..." I said.

Larxene grinned. "Oh, I like this dare..." She looked at Van, who was starting to turn to run. "EAT MY LIGHTNING, JACK***!" she yelled before throwing said 1000 knives at him. In the end, Van tried to dodge some, but ended up getting hit anyway.

Terra, Aqua, and Ven quietly chuckled to themselves as Van was carried away to the infirmary. I looked at the camera. "Well Moony, if you're watching this, it looks like someone has your back!" I exclaimed as I looked at the letter...and started to black all the doors.

"What-Myst what are you doing?!" Xemnas yelled, having returned from the room of zombies with scratches all over him. "Frost just wrote she was on a sugar rush and had run off towards here. So she'll be arriving in 3, 2, 1-" Suddenly the door was being punched on. It started to creak as the barricades weakened.

I swore, before gasping. "Of course! EVERYONE! To the underground bunker! NOW!" I yelled, and everyone immediately ran to the hidden door leading to it. I quickly yelled, "NURSES! TAKE VAN TO THE BUNKER AS WELL!" The nurses appeared and went to the infirmary down there as well. I looked at the door, now ready to collapse, and grabbed the camera and went into the bunker as well, locking the door shut behind me.

I saw everyone was in the living room of the bunker. "Ok...is everyone here?" I asked, and everyone nodded. I sighed in relief. "Ok, good." I got out the next letter. "I guess we'll continue the dares here. Who knows how long Kinata's sugar rush will be? Again, thank you Fal, this bunker had come in handy!" I said, smiling at the camera.

* * *

"Alright! Our next daree is **FoolsSin**! Man, haven't heard from you in a while-oh...oh, so you didn't have internet for a bit? Well, glad you're here now! Ok! So...the first question is for Sora: How were you able to face Hades?" I asked.

Sora shrugged. "Um, I don't know; I guess while he may be a god, he was pretty weak for it." he said. "Alright! Next question for Riku: how is Xion like on a sugar rush?...wait, didn't we already answer this?" I asked, confused.

Aura nodded. "Yeah, we did-Yo FS! Xion goes crazy as well on a sugar rush, ok? Good!" She yelled, and everyone nodded. "yep! So, who's next?...oh, it's Larxene...their question for you is did you do any torture jobs as a Somebody? They say they won't judge you if you did." I said.

Larxene smirked before looking bored. "Well, to be honest...no. I –no one laugh!-I used to have a job being a waitress in a regular restaurant. That's it. Although, I won't say why I became a sadist-I just won't." she said, looking away. "...ok...um, so the next question is for Xigbar: Do you recognize Vanitas?" I asked.

Xigbar looked at him, and shrugged. "Yeah, he looks like Sora-so?" he asked. I sighed and went on to the next question. "Uh huh...last one is for Xion: Watch an episode of the Big Bang Theory named The Killer Robot Instability with Riku and tell what you think. Oh, he sent you a s'more!" I exclaimed, and gave her the s'more.

Xion smiled as she bit into it. "Mmm...it's really gooey!" she exclaimed. I suddenly gasped and looked at the camera. "I KNOW RIGHT?! What happened was just so sad! I cried, man-I actually CRIED!" I said.

"What's going on?!" Sora asked, bewildered. "They said they always thought what happened to Xion in Days was really sad. And I agree! Damn you, DiZ...just damn you..." I muttered.

* * *

Raxua rolled her eyes at me and got the next letter out. "You two can do that later, since the theater is up there. The next letter is from a new daree-**LunaSunStar**. So you know, she managed to send it in through PM as well... We-meaning Aura, Myst, and I-actually appear in her fic, Truths, Dares, and Pranks-so we advise you to go check it out. Now, her first dare is for Roxas and Ven-you both must switch clothes with each other. Luckily, Van is not here at the moment, so you can change now." she said. They sighed and went to change.

Aura groaned. "Ugh, here we go again..." Just then, Van came in, with a bandage around his chest. "Ok, someone explain why we are in the bunker?" he asked, looking at me. "3 words: Kinata. Sugar rush." I said, laughing nervously. He nodded. "Oh...great." he said, groaning.

'Roxas' and 'Ven' came out, and I looked at Van. "Vanitas, the first dare is actually for you: Basically, go and beat up Ven." I said calmly, while 'Ven' had a 'Oh Crap!' face on him. Vanitas grinned as he summoned his Keyblade. Now this is one dare I like..." he said before chasing after 'Ven', who had started to run around the bunker.

Finally, he reached him and by the time he finished, "Ven' looked like a wreck. He had bruises, scratches, a black eye, a busted chin, and other stuff. He glared at the camera. "SaSa-that's LunaSunStar, mind you all-you will pay for this." He hissed.

"Whoa-Ven is being evil! My mind is blown..." Aura said dramatically. "Aura, you realize that's actually Roxas, right?" I whispered. "Yeah-but it's still mind blowing." She replied. I shrugged and looked at the next dare-and chuckled. "Oh, Van the next one is also for you-Go into the ROOM OF TERROR for an hour and a half, with no powers and no teleportation! It's punishment." I said.

Van stared at the camera before glaring and saying, "Screw you." Then after I disabled his powers and teleportation, he went in. His screams were loud-and the BBS trio quietly chuckled again.

"Ok...he was asking for that. Oh, Ven, Roxas, you guys can change back now." I said, and they sighed in relief before they left to change. When they came back, I read the last dare. "The last dare is for Ven, Roxas, Aqua, Terra, Xion, and Axel; beat up the person you dislike the most and afterwards go to a theme park. Oh-Riku and Namine too."

"Van is in THE ROOM OF TERROR, so that's good enough for me!" Ven said. Roxas, Axel, Xion, Namine and Riku glared at Xemnas. He only had time to say "Crap" before they attacked him. Terra and Aqua shrugged. "Master Xehanort isn't here, so we can't." Aqua explained, and Terra nodded.

* * *

The 5 attacking Xemnas finished and he looked as bad as Roxas. I smiled. "Um, you guys can go after the show, ok?" I asked, and they nodded. I looked at the next letter. "Next up is another newcomer-one known as **Number 15 Ugxs Dangerous Laugh**-he's also in SaSa's fic! Ok, first truth!-Zexion, what's in your Lexicon?!" I yelled.

He looked at me, annoyed. "I already told you, spells obviously! Although there are some torture spells in there..." he muttered, making everyone around him pale. "Next one!-wait, we can't do that one, Marluxia and Lexaeus aren't here...huh, he requested characters-um, Gus, I can't put them on here until people vote for them on my poll-which is on my profile. Trust me, I'd LOVE to put them on here to torture-but I can't. Not until they get enough votes." I said.

"Yeah! So, if you're reading/watching this and you haven't voted on it yet, please do so! Every vote counts!" Aura yelled. "Um...what are the stats on it right now?" Demyx asked. "Right now, Master Xehanort, Marluxia, and Ansem the Wise AKA DiZ are in a 3 way tie. Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, is close behind. Then there's Vivi with 3 votes-I mean the character, not my oc-Hayner and Selphie with 2, then Xaldin, Lexaeus and Olette with 1." I said, looking at the chart for it.

* * *

Aura groaned. "Man, could someone break the tie? Please. We'd appreciate it if you did!" she moaned. I nodded. "Yes, we would." I got out the next letter. "Our last letter for now is from yet another newcomer-**RainbowJack78**! Um, next time, could you send it through PM? Thanks." I said, smiling at the camera.

"Ok! So their first dare is for Sora! Duel with Roxas! Wait...next dare is for Roxas, which is to ignore Sora and battle Axel instead!" I said. The three mentioned sweatdropped. "Um..." Sora started to say, but Vanitas came out and he glared at the camera. "Whoever sent that dare-MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" he yelled before sitting down.

"...don't take it personally Jack, he's in a bad mood." I said, glancing at him. "Anyway, we can't do a real battle right now...so...how about a videogame battle?" I suggested. "Now you're talking! Which videogame?" axel asked. I thought for amount before looking at Wing. "Wing, which videogames do we have here?" I asked.

Wing looked at them. "Let's see...Mariokart Wii...Call of Duty...Halo...Silent Hill 4...the Metal Gear Solid series, Conker's Bad Fur day... Super Smash Bros. Brawl-" "Oh! Let's do Super Smash Bros.!" I exclaimed. She nodded and put the game in.

Axel grinned, Sora fistpumped and Roxas just looked ready. They chose (respectively) Samus ("I heard what happens when she uses her Final Smash." Axel said, grinning, before Larxene slapped him on the face.) Pit ("Hey...it's the guy that looks like me!" Sora exclaimed.) and Meta Knight. ("He looks cool." Roxas commented.)

In the end, Sora managed to win. Axel and Roxas grumbled as Sora cheered. I chuckled as I looked at the next dare. 'Oh! Axel, the next one's for you-Jack says, 'Sup brother!'" I read aloud. Axel waved at the camera. "Sup." He greeted.

"Now, the LAST DARE! It's for Kairi!: Kiss one of the guys!" I said. She smiled and without a word kissed Sora on the lips. I laughed as I opened a portal. "Ok! That's it for today! Roxas, Ven, Xion, Axel, Riku, Terra, Aqua and Namine: Please go into the portal to go to the theme park!" I exclaimed and after they said good bye they went in.

I looked at David and Aura. "Ok, there was one dare I left out from Noche's dares: You two go on a date." I said, and they smiled. "Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't you need my help or anything?" Aura asked. Raxua came up and put her hand on her shoulder. "Go. Have some fun. We'll be fine here." Raxua said, and smiled at her.

Aura blinked in surprise before smiling back. "Thanks Rax." She said, and I quickly opened a portal for them. As Aura went in, Raxua walked up to David. "David...take care of her. She'll need it." Raxua said, smiling. David smiled back and nodded as he followed Aura.

As the portal closed, I sighed. "That was sweet...oh! I forgot! Night! Could you come here?" I yelled and Night came in. "What is it? Myst?" she asked. I pointed at the camera. "Gus says hi!" I exclaimed. Night blinked before looking at the camera. "Did he? Well...hi! Nice to meet you!" she greeted. I laughed. Van looked at me. "Can I go look for Moony now?" he asked, I nodded and let him use his powers again. "Thanks." He muttered before he teleported out.

"Ok, NOW that's it. See ya next time!" I said, and waved as the screen turned black.

* * *

**Well! I'm glad I was able to update within the month this time! *laughs* Hope you liked it, do check out LunaSunStar's fic TRUTHS, DARES, AND PRANKS, it's really funny! And remember, if you haven't voted in my poll yet, please do so! You'll get a brownie if you do! An internet brownie...anyway! Till next time, see ya! **


	23. Where the 11th arrives

** Another Kingdom Hearts ToD**

**OMG THAT WAS AWESOME! See, I just had a field trip where I got to see KNIGHTS fight each other with REAL swords-it was awesome! Man, my throat is sore from yelling so much...XD. But anyway, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, well, I'd add more awesome music to it! :D But I don't...the music it has already is awesome, though...**

* * *

I walk onto the stage. "Hello, everybody! I hope you had an awesome day, or are having an awesome day! It depends on where you all live..." I said, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

Aura ran up. "Today we got totally awesome dares! SO! Let's put the ToD on!" she said, grinning as she sat in her chair. Everyone had started to arrive. As soon as everyone was ready, I got out the first letter.

"First up is **ItsHiminaChanTteba**! She says the Harlem Shake you guys did was hilarious, that she loves you...and she's canceling the date with Demyx." I said. Demyx nodded. "Ok! I understand!" he said brightly.

"So, the first truth is for Riku: What's your favorite type of song?" Aura asked. Riku shrugged. "I guess Punk Rock. Or, anything that sounds like it." he said. "Next question is for Axel: She says she DOES know mercy, and if the Harlem shake was that bad?" I asked.

Axel looked at the camera. "No. No you don't know mercy. You just don't. It was really bad, Himi-REALLY BAD!" he yelled, looking miserable. Xion patted his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Aura snickered.

"Hey, Axel? The last two dares are for you: Lick the floor and do 100 push ups!" she said. Axel stared at her before getting on the ground in a push up position. "Himi...you're crazy." He said before starting the first push up and licking the floor at the same time. As he continued, I got out the next letter.

* * *

"Don't worry, Himi, I personally think craziness is a blessing in disguise, heh. Now! The next daree is **moonofwitch**! Huh...turns out she wasn't missing. She just went to Spain with her Music group. I see Van's still there...Van! Get over here! We started the show, sheesh!" I said exasperated.

"First truth is for Axel, Roxas and Xion!: what's the nastiest joke you ever played on someone?" Aura asked. Roxas laughed. "Oh, we need to think about that one. We've lots of nasty pranks..."

Xion was deep in thought. "The water balloon incident? No...The chili incident? No, not that either...maybe the garden incident? No, that isn't it either!..." she said. "All good suggestions Xion, but I think I know what the nastiest incident was-literally." Axel said as he got up, grinning.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, what was it?" I asked. Axel kept grinning. "The bathroom incident." He said, and immediately all Organization members present made disgusted noises. "Ugh! Axel, I was hoping to finally forget that incident!" Vexen yelled.

"Yeah, that was just gross!" Demyx whined. "I still can't believe we actually did it..." Roxas muttered. "Um...just what exactly happened in the bathroom incident?" Sora asked. Xigbar looked at him. "Here are a few words to describe it: Clogged up toilets. Sewage system went wrong. Feces everywhere, even in the bedrooms." He said, looking disgusted at the memory.

"...I honestly can't believe you're proud of that, Axel." I said as I facepalmed. "It took the Dusks weeks to clean the Castle out. And even now, there are some rooms that still have the stench." Xemnas said, glaring at him. He only shrugged.

"Ok...the next truth is also for Axel: what's your wildest fantasy?" Aura asked. "You're gonna have to explain that. You're too vague." Axel quickly said, making shifty eyes. "Someone's avoiding the question..." I said in a warning tone.

"Next question, let's go!" Axel said hurriedly. Wing rolled her eyes before looking at Demyx. "Demyx, the next truth is for you: what's the stupidest thing you've ever done in front of a crowd?" she asked.

Demyx thought for a moment, before saying, "Well...probably when I preformed a song called, "Boys rule, Girls drool" in front of them. I nearly got killed by the girls." He said casually. David sweatdropped. "I think I know why..." he said.

"Yeah...um, next truth! What's the worst gift any of you have ever received?" I asked. "A pair of knives that was dull. What kind of person sells knives that can't even cut a string?!" Larxene ranted. "A really nice sweater...that was two sizes too small." I said.

"Um...a sword that broke when I first used it." Sora said. "Flowers that just didn't look right." Kairi said, shaking her head. "Same as Sora. We bought the same thing." Riku said. "A pack of colored pencils that all broke when I first used them." Namine said.

"A box of stale chocolates! What the heck?!" Aura yelled. "A pizza that had a bomb in it." Wing stated. "Um...I can't think of any!" Ven said. The others said they had none or had gifts that were just plain ridiculous.

"Ok the next question is for all the guys!: have you ever peed in a pool?" Aura asked, looking at each of them in the eyes (or in Xigbar's case, eye.) "WHAT?! NO!" Sora yelled. "Hell no." Vanitas (who had finally returned) said immediately. All the guys said the same-except for one. "Um...yeah...once..." Demyx muttered and everyone turned to stare at him.

"It was an accident though!" he said looking panicked as everyone around moved away from him. I blinked. "Ok...that's a little gross...um, the next question is also for the guys: what's the craziest pick up line you ever used?" I asked.

"Oh...I know one." Axel said, grinning. "If a fat man puts you in a bag at night, don't worry; I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas." He said. "...boo!" Aura yelled. "Oh! I have one! Did you have lucky charms for breakfast? Cause you look magically delicious!" Ven exclaimed.

Wing sweatdropped. "That's nice, Ven." She said. "I guess mine would be, "If you were a burger at McDonald's, you'd be the McGorgeous." Xigbar said, grinning. I facepalmed. "I can't believe you'd say that to someone." I muttered.

"I only know one, and I have never used it; if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." David said, shrugging. "Really? If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put F and U together!" Aura said bluntly. Larxene chuckled. "Nice one." She said.

David looked at Aura: "Now that hurts..." he mumbled. Aura quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Don't take it personally, it's a response I say if anyone uses that pick up line on me!" she exclaimed.

"You know what mine is? Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!" Van said, grinning. I threw a pillow at him. "Anyone else have one they want to share?" I asked. Xemnas actually raised his hand. "Oh great..." Aura said, facepalming.

"Can I have directions? If she responds, 'To where?' To your heart!" he said. I sighed. "Uh...moving on. This is for everyone: when was the first time you kissed someone on the lip and with who was it with?" I asked, blushing a little.

"...uh, well, actually, my first kiss was with Kairi, when we became a couple." Sora said, and Kairi. "It was the same for me." She said. Almost all the couples said that-well, except for Terra, who said (while blushing) that his first kiss was with a girl back on their homeworld as a dare. Aqua wasn't pleased at first, but soon forgave him.

"I haven't gotten my first kiss yet, to be honest..." I said, blushing a little. "Neither have I." Raxua said bluntly. "Ah, I remember my first kiss, when I was only 15! Yes, that was the best kiss ever and-" " DUDE DON'T SCAR US!" Aura yelled at Vexen.

Axel grinned. "Well-" "No. We are not talking about that DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Larxene screeched. Axel rubbed his ears. "Loud and clear." He muttered. Xigbar laughed. "Yeah, I have-but I have no idea what that person's name was, so...I can't." he said shrugging.

"I have not done this kissing with someone as of late." Zexion stated, and Xemnas and Repliku nodded. "Uh...no..." Demyx said, pouting. Aura grinned sheepishly. "My first kiss was actually with David. It was funny, too." She said and he chuckled.

"Ok! Next dare is for Demyx!: Ask out the first guy or girl that comes into the room." Aura said. Demyx tilted his head. "Um...which room?" he asked. Aura shrugged. "I don't know...they just said a room..." she said, shrugging. I sighed. "While we wait for, I guess, the first person to go in the Room of Terror after this dare was read, let's do the next dare! XEM-XEM! You need to clean out a toilet using THIS toothbrush!" I said cheerfully as I handed him the toothbrush.

Xemnas glared at me before leaving and going to the bathrooms. "Last dare from Moony! Demyx! Talk continuously for 3 minutes!" I said, looking at him. Demyx nodded, and began to talk.

_2 minutes and 55 seconds later..._

"AndthenIwaslike,DUDE!Andthatguywasjustlike,WHAT?! AndIwasjustlike, SUP!andthenhestartedchasingmeallaroundtheparkinglo tandtryingtokillme,when I-" "OK! It's been 3 minutes Demyx, so SHUT UP!" Van yelled at him as he looked at the timer. Demyx pouted. "Fine..." he said.

Xemnas then came back. "Ugh...the toilet was disgusting..." he said. "Oh, sorry, that was my fault, had a bean burrito for lunch!" Xigbar said casually. Xemnas glared at him. "You're disgusting..." he muttered before going to his seat and sitting down.

"I looked at the last part of the letter and looked at the camera with an e_o face before looking at Xemnas. "Um, Xemnas...Moony says that Anti-Moony has your shoes...she also sent this picture." I said, handing him a photo. In the photo was Anti-Moony worshipping an alter that had things and pictures that were from Xemnas.

Xemnas paled as he looked at it. "Um...she can keep them. I was about to throw them out anyway..." he said. Everyone looked at the picture and had the same reaction as me. "Ok...that's disturbing." Van stated. "Not just disturbing...it's creepy!" Aura said, looking a little horrified.

* * *

Raxua took the photo and with her sword, and shredded it up. "Why don't we move on?' she said calmly, and everyone nodded. I got out the next letter, whose edges looked a little soaked. I opened it and read it. "Oh! It's our old friend **FoolsSin **coming from Moga Village in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate!" I exclaimed.

"Here the first truth: oh, it's for me! Have I ever heard of the Monster Hunter series before he even mentioned it? If I have, tell what I know about it. Well, I know a little bit: it's a series where you play as a hunter in a world where magic and monsters exist. You also complete quests by finding monsters to hunt or capture-hence the name, Monster Hunter." I said, before looking at the camera.

"From the description you sent to me, which as follows, 'I'm in what appears to be blue armor (minus the helmet) and carrying a large shield on my left arm and what appears to be a lance folded on my back. Said lance has an odd opening at the tip.', it sounds as if you're a Blademaster, using the Lance." I said, before shrugging. "That's all I know." I said.

Aura grinned. "Next question! Demyx! Do you have a very nice sound system? He's just curious." She said. Demyx shook his head. "No...but I wish I did." He said, pouting. "Now for the next truth: Huh-Zexion, FS says that you look like the Male Protagonist from Persona 3, known as Minato Arisato as well. Here, I'll look up his picture." I said as I went online and looked him up.

A picture came up and the similarities were amazing. Axel started to laugh." "Man, look at him! He's got your hairstyle, the stoic look on his face!" Axel stopped as he continued to laugh. Aura laughed. "Got it, FS-I shall add Zexion and Minato Arisato to the list of look alikes!" she said as she wrote it down.

Zexion looked at him before shaking his head. "I don't see the similarities." He said. I sighed. "You know Zexion, he says someone made a fanfic of you being his Nobody." I said, and Axel started to laugh harder. Zexion reddened. "Well, I still say he doesn't look like me!" he quickly stated, looking away.

I rolled my eyes as I closed the picture. "Ok, let's just start the dares. The first and only dare is for Sora, Kairi, Riku and Xion: You must all fight a Lagiacrus." I stated. The four looked at each other before Sora asked, "Um...what's that?"

I looked it up on its wiki and read it aloud. " 'Lagiacrus is a blue Leviathan that mostly dwells in the sea/deep bodies of water and comes onto beaches to sunbathe. It has a hood-like crest on its neck to aid in sunbathing. Lagiacrus is the flagship monster of Monster Hunter 3.

The dermal spikes on its back glow white when it is using strong thunder attacks, and its mouth gurgles with Thunder when it is enraged. Lagiacrus is found only at the Deserted Island and Flooded Forest. It is most at home in the water, but also is more than capable of fighting on land.

When a Lagiacrus is fully sunbathed, it turns a dry grayish-blue color and its dermal spikes turn a pale red, such as in the picture above. When it returns to the water, Lagiacrus regains a striking deep blue color and its spikes return to their original color of a very light beige.'" I looked at their faces. "So...is Thunder out of the question for use?" Riku asked.

"It will have no effect on it. Neither would water. Hmm...you should try to hit it on its head, body, and back. Most particularly its back with Fire-that'll cause a lot of damage to it-that's what it says, anyway. Also, it's said if you break it's spikes, it will reduce it's ability to use electrical attacks-that might help." I said.

"Don't use Thunder or Water based moves. Try to hit its head, body and back. Use Fire a lot on its back. Try to break its spikes. Got it!" Xion said, nodding. Kairi quickly got out her medicine pouch and began to pack. "Hmm...I think we're going to need lots of Hi-Potions, Potions, Elixirs, and Max Ethers. Also Panaceas...there! I think I have enough. I'll also provide Cure spells." She said, nodding.

I opened a portal to Deserted Island. "Good luck, guys!" I said as the four went through. I quickly closed it. "The game sounds fun...I just wish I had the game system to play it." I said, sighing. I then looked at Axel. "Oh yeah-FS also said that he's sorry you got hit by allergies and so here's a Canada Dry Ginger Ale from him to you." I ad as I handed him the bottle. Axel gratefully took it. "Thanks, man. Nice to know SOMEONE was out there was concerned about my health!" he said.

I looked at the letter and winced. "Wait, you got third degrees burns trying to do the Rathalos quest? Ouch-that's gotta hurt. Oh, and do tell Adachi I hope he gets better-burns on the face aren't fun. Actually, burns in general!" I said, sweatdropping as I got out the next letter.

* * *

"Ok, so next up is **XxKinataKeybladexX**!...huh. All she wants us to do is spend one night at their-meaning her and Frost's-mansion. That's it!" I exclaimed. "Um...but it's noon...you guys better come at 9...or 10...I don't know..." Aura said, shrugging. I nodded and smiled. "We'll go after the show's over, kay? Oh-and everyone remember that pizza Sora ate? It turns out it gave hi..." I looked at the letter and read it aloud.

"+90 Attack, +100 Defense, +60 Magic, and +70 Magic Defense. He can also use a new Keyblade...called FrozeNight, I think. Congrats to Sora!" I said, chuckling at Van, Roxas and Ven's faces. Ven blinked. "Oh...so that's what it did..." he said weakly.

Van punched the wall. "Oh sure, NOW it's something good! What the hell?..." he muttered. Roxas sighed. "Oh well, too late now..." he said. "Van, if it comforts you, one of her ocs-named Krono-loves BAD guys, and...he says, and I quote, "'It would be f**ckingtastic! Sora is too slow and weak! Roxas ...hm...a little normal, and Riku? Puh-lease! He's slower than a turtle with 2 legs!

On the other hand, Larxene's power is outstanding, Axel's fire can burn the whole world down, Saix's moon power can cute the moon in one sip! And Xemnas is super fast, Xaldin has 6! 6 LANCES! Xigbar is accurate shooting even in speed mode! But I think Van would be the best, not only super speed and strength, he's stealthy and has amazing reflexes!'"

Van smirked. "Thank you, Krono." He said. Xigbar grinned. "Nice to know SOMEONE appreciates my shooting skills!" he said. Larxene smirked as well, while Axel grinned. Xemnas nodded in agreement. Roxas looked pretty annoyed. "Well, sorry, I wasn't born to please you!" he yelled.

* * *

I rolled my eyes as I got out the next letter. "Ok, who's next?... ah, it's **Faliara**! Now...David and Aura! Her ocs challenge you to a match! ARE YOU PREPARED FOR THAT?!" I yelled. Aura grinned and nodded. David nodded as well. "Which ones though?" he asked.

I smiled as I looked backstage. "Zoe, Chiseki, introduce yourselves!" I yelled. Zoe came out first. She had emerald hair in pigtails, and golden eyes. She was wearing an apple-green t-shirt, brown pants, goggles and black slippers. She looked about 17. She smiled. "Hi." She said.

Chiseki came out next. She, being a forest fairy, had emerald long straight hair that went to her waist, emerald-green eyes, and was wearing a light green t-shirt, a dark green jacket over it, even darker green jeans, along with green sneakers. She grinned, looking also to be 17. "Yo!" she said, waving.

Aura waved. "Hi Chiseki! Nice to meet ya Zoe!" she said. David nodded in greeting. I smiled. "Let's go to the battle room-and let it begin!" I exclaimed. When we were in, Zoe and Chiseki were on one side, while on the other side were Aura and David.

I smiled as I yelled into the microphone, "HELLO ONE AND ALL! Today, we have Zoe and Chiseki, two of Fal's ocs, wanting to fight Aura, one of my ocs, and David, Noche's oc! Chiseki is a forest fairy, able to use nature magic, along with Karate, Tae Kwon Doe, and Kung Fu! She can also use a Vine Whip as a weapon! Oh-and she can fly..."

"COME ON! Seriously?!" Aura yelled, before looking at Zoe. "Please tell me you can't fly either." she pleaded. Zoe shook her head, and Aura sighed. "Finally, I'm not alone!" she exclaimed. "Aura...Fal wants you to know that Rika and Kurei's wings only work if they're in space, not in the air." I said.

"...I feel slightly better now." Aura said, and I laughed. "Anyway, Zoe here can fight enemies with a long metal baton-and if mad, throw anything at hand at the person she's mad at. Both Aura and David can use keyblades, but David can also change reality-so he can make weapons out of nowhere...and fly. Oh, and both can use magic-and light and darkness moves, and...I'll stop. LET'S DO THIS!" I yelled.

The nodded and all got out their weapons. (David had a steel sword.) "Ready...set...FIGHT!" I yelled and Aura charged toward Zoe while David went to Chiseki. Zoe swung her baton at Aura's head, but Aura ducked in time.

Aura then slashed at Zoe's chest, and Zoe barely jumped back in time. She then threw her baton at Aura, who then caught it from midair. Aura grinned as she spun her keyblade and the baton in her hands. "That's MY move-well, not really, but I use it a lot!" she quickly exclaimed before charging toward her.

Meanwhile, Chiseki had long since took off her jacket, revealing her transparent wings. David had done the same, showing off his pitch black bird wings. They flying higher up into the room, when suddenly Chiseki threw the whip and managed to grab the end of David's sword, before disarming. The sword clattered as it fell to the ground. David just smiled before creating a gun, and began shooting at her. Chiseki flew, dodging the bullets-until one got her in the arm. She yelped as she was forced to land.

David then landed across from her, and dismissed his gun before charging in and doing a right cross. Chiseki retaliated by chopping into his back, which he yelped. They traded blows, until Chiseki managed to kick him hard in the gut, which he stumbled back from. She then used nature magic to summons vines that wrapped around David, pinning him to the ground. She smiled as she walks up to him.

David then suddenly melted into the ground, leaving the vines to in down nothing. Her yes widened, and she looked around. 'Where did he go?" she thought, bewildered. With Aura and Zoe, Zoe had gotten back her baton and Aura was now blocking each of her strikes.

Zoe then struck from below the keyblade, disarming Aura. As she swung her baton at her, Aura grinned and said, "Light Blades!" Her arms were then covered in light, and fashioned into sharp blades. Aura blocked the swing before charging toward a surprised Zoe, who brought up her baton to block her double slash.

They were in a strength vs. strength struggle, before Aura kicked her in the gut. She slashed furiously and quickly at her before Zoe fell to the ground. "AURA WINS!" I yelled, and Aura fistpumped before using Curaga to heal Zoe. Once Zoe was awake, she smiled at aura. "Thanks...I needed that." She said as Aura helped her up. Aura grinned. "No problem."

Chiseki was still looking around for David, not noticing her shadow seeming to grow bigger...and taller...David was suddenly behind her and he then said, "Dark Pulse" a dark shockwave came and shook the field, knocking out Chiseki. Aura and Zoe stumbled. "Whoawhoawhoa! Take it easy, Davy!" Aura exclaimed as she nearly lost her balance. "We get it!"

"DAVID WINS!" I yelled, chuckling as I saw Axel with floaties and a snorkel run out the battle room. David quickly healed Chiseki, who as soon as she was awake looked at him. "How did you do that?" she asked. "David smiled. "Shadow Sneak. It's a move where I melt into the shadows to sneak around." He explained.

"I CALL IT NINJA MODE!" Aura shouted, causing everyone to laugh. Once we got back on the stage, Larxene frowned. "Where the heck is Axel?" she asked. Raxua, who had returned from the date along with Demyx, answered, "He went to do his dare."

"It is as follows: 'Remember your dare to setting fire to everything in Minecraft? Well quite similar. However... I have snuck into Minecraft with the help of the Arcade of the home of Wreck-It-Ralph and grabbed the Minecraft flint and steel, levers, TNT, redstone and got back into the real world with it... Don't worry, I have not doomed you all. Axel is not allowed to use it until he reaches a condition... There is a secret room. And there are many things to burn there. The items I have given him are pretty much useless until he gets there... But it's in the deepest parts of Atlantica. So pretty much, I made it to see how bad will it feel.'" I read aloud.

"...wait, you mean, AXEL went to ATLANTICA, a world full of WATER, just to get those things?!" Larxene screeched. Roxas blinked. "Wow...he must want them a lot." He remarked.

Larxene got up. "I'm going too. That bozo will probably get himself hurt-and that's the last thing we need right now." "Ok...but this dare is for you, Larxene-and we're going to have cameras, so you know..." I said before whispering to her the dare.

She reddened before opening a CoD and left. "Um...what was her dare?" Repliku asked. I smiled. "She has to kiss Axel on the lips." I said. Everyone's jaws dropped. "Thank you Fal, the one who finally has dared that!" Aura announced.

I nodded. "Ok, next dare is for Xemnas-oh. Be prepared to get thrown into a pool of haters." I said. He blinked. "Wait, what-" "Next dare, EVERYONE! Grab him, drag him into said pool of haters...over there! GO!" I yelled as I pointed to the pool off the edge of the stage. Everyone got up and grabbed Xemnas, and as they dragged him, he yelled. "REALLY?!"

"You're a villain! You should be expecting this!" I yelled as he was thrown in. "Next dare! Xigbar! You must call him Xem-Xem!" Xigbar laughed. "That's easy! Yo Xem-Xem! How's it like in there?" Xemnas responded by holding a hand out, trying to get out-but failed.

Aura laughed as Axel and Larxene came back, both wet. "Well?" I asked. Axel shook his head. "Didn't have enough air left..." he said, looking miserable. Larxene sighed before grabbing his face and then KISSED HIM ON THE LIPS! Everyone either gasped, laughed, or whistled.

Larxene then parted...and Axel fainted. I started to laugh. "Oh wow..." I said. Aura was cracking up along with Roxas, Van and many others. Larxene looked red...oh wow, she was blushing!

I chuckled as I healed Axel myself, and he awoke. "Ugh...man I had a weird dream. I dreamt Larxene had kissed me..." His eyes and he looked up at her, who only blushed harder. He then passed out again. I sighed. "Looks like he can't answer his question. Larxene! Answer!-how did you feel when you kissed him?" I asked.

Larxene blinked. "I felt...disturbed." she said, before sitting down. "...that's it? Ugh...seriously, they're too much into denial here..." I muttered. Just then, a portal opened, and Sora, Kairi, Riku and Xion came in, all with soot on their faces, holes in their clothes, and even more crazy hairstyles. "So...hw it'd go?" Aura asked. "Oh...we finally managed to beat it...just in time too, we ran out of all our medical supplies..." Kairi said, as she tried to fix her hair. Xion looked at Axel on the ground. "Um...what happened to Axel?" she asked.

Roxas quickly told her and the others what had happened. "LARXENE KISSED AXEL?! The world is ending...AHH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Sora shouted as he ran around panicking. David went up to him and slapped him hard. Sora rubbed his cheek. "Ow..." he whined. "Don't panic." David said, shaking his head.

"Well...wasn't expecting this..." Riku muttered. "Um...good for them?" Xion said, unsure. Kairi was still tying to fix her hair. "So...Sora! This question is for you, from Fal!: Oh-wait, you have to, uh 'sneak into Rika and Kurei's room (which they share) and try to cheer them up. Yes, Blossomring Island. My reimagining of Chocobo Island. Chocobo Farm, of course. If Zoe catches you, you're on your own... *prays that Zoe won't find our that it was a dare so that I can keep my life*'" I read aloud.

Sora grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Ok! I'll go now!" He then left to find them. "...he is screwed..." Aura said, snickering. I sighed. "Yeah...next question is for you Kairi: Where did you meet Sora? And when? And how?" I asked.

Kairi blinked. "I thought everyone already knew...well, it was when Sora and I were both 4, while Riku was 5. Radiant Gardens had just fallen into darkness. Suddenly, the light in my necklace-from Aqua's spell-led me to the nearest light-which was Destiny Islands. I ended up getting there on a raft. Sora and Riku found me collapsed on the beach. We waited for their parents to return, but I couldn't remember anything except my name. So I was adopted by the mayor of Destiny Islands, and lived there since." She explained, smiling.

I smiled. "That's nice." I said. "WOO! Go AQUA! Master of Le Spells!" Aura cheered, while Aqua smiled modestly. A portal appeared again, this time Sora running out, panting. "That...was...too...close..." he gasped out. "So...Sora! Did Zoe catch you?" I asked.

He looked up. "Just barely! I was seconds away from being captured from her!" He laughed nervously. "At least I was able to cheer Rika and Kurei up...yay..." "Um...oh! Sora, Fal wants to tell you Rika has a new friend named Shirma!" Aura exclaimed.

* * *

"Really? I can't wait to meet her!" he exclaimed. I laughed as I pulled up the next letter. "Alright, now next up is **LunaSunStar**!...I get a bad feeling I've repeated some of her dares before...anyway if you guys read her fic, 'Truths, Dares, and Pranks' then you'll see how Roxas got back at her for him getting chased around by Van last episode!" I said, laughing.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "It was good and you all know it!" He said. "ANYWAY, she says to Roxas, 'Hahaha, take that Roxas! }:3 But be glad you actually got to go to a theme park, beat up Xemnas AND have Vanitas punished.' She also says to Van, 'And no Vanitas, I will not screw myself XP'." I read aloud, chuckling at their faces.

"Ok, the first dare is for someone-ANYONE-to dangle 14 hearts on a fishing line in front of Xemnas to see what will happen." I said, chuckling. Xigabr grinned as he got up. "Leave that to me." He said as he got the said fishing line and as Xemnas got out of the pool at last, he fangled it in front of Xemnas.

Xemnas's eyes widened, and he lunged for them, but landed on the floor facefirst as Xigbar reeled them out of his reach. He tried again-but failed. This continued, until Xemnas shouted, "NUMBER 2!" "Yes, Xem-Xem?" Xigbar asked innocently.

Xemnas' eye twitched before he said in a scarily calm voice, "Let me get the hearts. That is an order." Xigbar thought about it. "Well...if you want it that bad...GO GET 'EM, XEM-XEM!" he shouted as he flung them into the pool of haters. "NO!" Xemnas shouted as he leapt into the pool again to catch them and screamed.

"...nice." I said, chuckling as Xigbar grinned. "I had to-it was too good to resist." He said as he sat down. "Next dare: Someone must create a life-like MX-that's Master Xehanort-dummy and leave it to Aqua and Terra's wrath." I said, grinning. Aura looked at David. "David, come on, you HAVE to. That is perfect for you!" she said, laughing.

David grinned. "Well...if no one else can..." He then closed his eyes and as he concentrated, a life like MX dummy was created. I shivered. "Dang...you got the hunch and everything..." I said. "Oh great, you're right-that looks EXACTLY like the old coot!" Van complained.

Ven winced. "Um...it looks so realistic it's scary..." he said. Wing frowned and walked over to comfort him. "Terra! Aqua! Show no mercy!" Aura cheered. The two nodded and summoned their keyblades before charging the dummy and started slashing at it furiously. Aqua kept using Firaza and other elemental spells at it, while Terra kept attacking, using moves like Zantetsuken and Meteor.

By the time they finished, the dummy was...what's the word? Um...I don't want to say 'ripped' or 'destroyed' cause those are huge understatements. Wait, I got it-it was completely, utterly, DECIMATED! You could barely tell where the face was!

Aqua panted as she looked at the decimated dummy. "Oh...I didn't realize we used that much power." She said. Terra laughed sheepishly. "Whoops..." "Don't apologize! That was awesome!" Aura exclaimed. David smiled. "It was. The dummy deserved it."

"Can we go next?" Sora asked, raising his hand. Just then, the dummy's head fell off. "...I don't think you can, Sora. The dummy has been totally decimated." I stated. He pouted. "Aw..." I waved my hand, making the dummy disappear. "Maybe next time!" I said.

"So...next dare...oh! It's for Aura and David! Kiss and then go on a date!" I exclaimed, and David immediately pulled Aura close and kissed her on the lips, making all the guys whistle. I smiled as they parted, and Aura laughed. "Ok then, see ya later! Psst, Rax! If there's any dares that involve hurting Xemnas...stab him really, really hard!" she whispered as they left through a portal. Raxua rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Now...the next dare is-oh, it's from her Nobody Axsas! Hi! Anyway, Axsas dares Xemnas-who is now crawling out the pool of haters again-to have a battle with Sora, Riku, Xion, Ven, Terra, Roxas, Aqua and Kairi while said eight are on sugar rushes!" I exclaimed.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Xemnas crawled to the Room of Terror. "Just so everyone knows...I'm doing this for both my sake and everyone else's." He said as he went into the Room. Screams were heard again from there.

I sighed. "That might have been for the best...anyway! Her last dare is for Roxas to...not eat sea salt ice-cream for a...wait for it...a WHOLE month!" "WHAT?!" Roxas shouted as everyone started to crack up.

Xion was laughing hard. "O-Oh my, Roxas, I'm so s-sorry for you!" Roxas looked at me in disbelief before glaring at the camera. "SaSa-" he began to say but then I shouted, "One last thing-she has allowed for everyone BUT Roxas to have a free sea salt ice cream bar! Enjoy!" I said as they were passed out to everyone.

Roxas could only stare in hunger and envy as Xion licked her ice cream bar. She smiled at the camera. "Thanks, SaSa!" she exclaimed as she continued to eat it. Roxas' eye twitched before he looked at the camera again with a scary smile.

"SaSa...when this is over...let's have a 'talk', shall we?" he said before glaring. "It'll have to be quick, cause remember we have to stay at Kinata's place for a night after the show's over!" I said as I licked my ice cream.

* * *

Roxas continue to glare at the camera. "...Fine..." he said. I rolled my eyes but smiled as I got out the next latter. "Anyway, next up is **Number 15 Ugxs Dangerous Laugh**! Most of his dares got lost, so we'll do the ones we have! Question for Axel!-why did you kill...Zexy?" I said, laughing.

Demyx cheered, "YAY ZEX-" but Zexion covered his mouth. "Don't you dare say it." he said with narrowed eyes. Axel (who had woken up again) shrugged. "I kinda had to, it was my job..." he said. Then he gestured to Zexion. "And besides, he's fine! Look at him!...well, almost fine..." he muttered. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Zexion yelled. "Only the truth." Axel said, smirking.

"Uh...the next question is for Larxene-why the heck did you hurt Namine?' I asked. Namine looked away, wincing. Larxene shrugged. "Grass grows, birds fly-and I hurt people. That's just how it is. Namine was just something so fragile that sooner or later someone would break, so why not then?" she said casually.

"...someone dare her a evil dare, this is part of the reason I never liked her to begin with." I whispered to the camera. I looked at the final dare from Ugxs and blinked. "Oh...Axel, Larxene, go into the Room of Terror." "WHAT?!" They both shouted.

* * *

"Just do it-you have no other option anyway." I said, shrugging. They both grumbled as they went in, throwing out Xemnas and as they closed the door, and then screamed. I shrugged as I got out the next letter. "Ok, next up is **RainbowJack78**! Their dares are great! SORA!" I yelled. "What?" he asked. "You must duel Riku! RIKU!" I yelled. "Yes?" he asked. "You must eat a hyper candy and then duel Sora!" I yelled.

They looked at each other, pale. "Um...Myst? Me thinks that's a bad idea to do..." Sora said. "Then you'll have to go in the Room of-" Before I could finish the two went in as Axel and Larxene came out, looking freaked out. "...I didn't even finish my sentence." I said, blinking.

Just then, Aura and David came back. "HELLO ONE AND ALL! I HAVE RETURNED!" Aura shouted as she laughed. David just waved in greeting. I smiled. "Glad you're back! I hope your date was great!" I said. Aura looked at the letter and grinned.

"So since Sora and Riku aren't here...EVERYONE BUT VANI! Kill him!" she yelled. "Or beat him close to death..." I said, wincing. Immediately, everyone jumped up and attacked Van-or tried to. He teleported away to the other side and smirked.

They kept chasing him around with him teleporting away, to the point most just stopped. Soon only Ven was chasing him. He stopped and panted. "Ok...I'll stop...for now..." he said, and Van coldly laughed. "Wow, that didn't take long! Try harder next time, will ya?" he said as he sat back down.

"...well you guys tried." I said, sweatdropping. "Now, Axel has 3 free wishes, but..." I stop as we hear his scream from The Room of Terror-"he can't use them right now...but later it'll probably come in handy!" I exclaimed as I got out the next letter.

* * *

"Next up, we have **Blaze the fire dragon demon**! Their first question!: What is your most embarrassing moment?" I asked. "This is to everyone." Sora, who had returned with a black eye, laughed nervously.

"Um...ok, um...I think you guys already know mine..." he said. "Er, when I once cooked my dad macaroni and it was really hard, so he nearly broke a tooth eating it. Yeah...kinda embarrassing." Aura said, rubbing the back of her head.

"NO WAY." Van said, glaring as he went into the Room of Terror. Xemnas, Xigbar, Zexion, and Vexen followed him. Man, their screams are loud..."I'll sum it up: Everytime I have a sugar rush!" Ven said, laughing nervously. "Um...the pool thing would be it..." Demyx said, wincing.

"...when I walked into the bathroom...and uh, Xion was in there, in the shower..." Roxas said, blushing furiously, along with Xion. Aura started cracking up. "Oh my...was it a glass shower?" Raxua asked casually.

Roxas blushed harder. "N-no! It had those cloth curtains! It was an accident, I thought no one was in there!" he said, blushing even harder. Xion looked at us, cheeks very red. "Um...that counts as my moment too." She said.

"...it better be an accident...anyway, my moment would be when SOMEONE dyed my hair pink!" Riku yelled, glaring at Aura. Aura looked at him before laughing harder. "He made me turn his hair back to normal before we did the show, but I have photos!" Aura said to the camera, laughing like crazy.

"Um...when I once drew a stick figure of Roxas...it looked pretty bad..." Namine said, wincing. "When I died." Repliku stated. "...that's it?" I asked. "That's it." he replied.

"Um...when I was 6, and at my birthday party I fell facefirst into my cake." Kairi said shrugging.

"Whenever Aqua beats me at pranking." Terra stated, making Aqua laugh. "I guess mine would be when I once tried to do the laundry without magic...in the end, there was soap bubbles everywhere." She said as she shrugged sheepishly.

"...when I first flew, and ended up hitting a tree. A huge one at that." David said, rubbing the back of his head. Wing laughed. "Mine is when I accidentally made David fall into a mud pit." She said, causing everyone to laugh.

David reddened. "I had just forgotten about that..." he muttered. The five that went to the Room of Terror had returned with torn clothes, and Xigbar laughed. "Wow, crow, smooth..." he said. David glared at him. "What did you just call me?!" he said.

"Crow. Duh." Xigbar answered boredly. Van laughed. "I wonder if that relates to you being sloppy..." Vexen's eyes actually lit up. "Yes! I could perform experiments on this! We could find out for sure! All in the name of science!" he exclaimed.

David's eye twitched and I tried to tell them through hand motions, 'Stop while you can!' but they ignored me. " Um, ok, next dare! All guys have to paint their nails and wear yellow clothes for the rest of the chapter!" I said hurriedly. Van looked at me.

"...you gotta be sh**ting me." He said. "VAN! Don't swear, how many times do I have to tell you?!" I yelled. "PASS! I don't wanna do it!" Demyx yelled. "NO WAY MAN. No freaking way." Axel said, crossing his arms. He also had a black eye from the Room of Terror.

All the guys shook their heads. I sighed. "Ok then-just wear the yellow clothes. Besides, someone used all the nail polish." I remarked, making Kairi laugh nervously. So as they all went to change, I looked at the gals. "Ok, for the girls, they want us to wear fake mustaches." I said seriously.

Aura gasped before grinning. "Fake mustaches? AWESOME! I'll go get 'em!" she exclaimed as she ran off to get them. "...really?" Raxua asked, and I nodded. "Yep!" "Oh...well, ok then..." Namine said shyly. "Well then...alright." Aqua said, smiling.

"Fake mustaches? Sounds easy." Wing remarked. "I hope they won't be itchy..." Kairi mumbled. "Oh! I can't wait to see Roxas, Axel and Riku's faces when they see me with a mustache!" Xion exclaimed. "A fake mustache...alright, I'll try it." Larxene stated.

Aura came back just as they boys returned in their regular clothes, but in yellow. "Aura...is that a box of fake mustaches?" David asked as he peered in. "YEP! That's the girls' dare!" she exclaimed as she put one on.

As the girls put on the fake mustaches, Sora whined, "WHAT? How come they get to wear fake mustaches? We don't have mustaches here!" "Yeah, why?" Demyx asked. I shrugged as I put a mustache on. 'I don't know, ask Blaze." I replied.

"BLAZE! Why would you let them wear mustaches and not us?!" Sora asked, clutching the camera and pulling it up onto his face, before he let go of it. I laughed. "Ok...next dare is for everyone. We're supposed to play the King game." I said.

Van grinned. "I like the sound of it already." He said. "Uh...what's the King game anyway?" Axel asked. "They explain it here. The King game-ok, basically, we're supposed to get a hat and put pieces of paper in it. On one piece we write the word, 'king'. On a couple other pieces, we write some numbers. Whoever picks the paper with 'king' on it gets to be King for the rest of the episode and order the people who drew out the pieces of paper with numbers around. This'll continue for the rest of the episode/chapter." I explained as I read the instructions on the letter.

Kairi raised her hand. "What if a girl picks the piece of paper with 'king' on it?" she asked. "I guess they'll be Queen then." I replied. I got a hat out with a bag full of blank pieces of paper. "Ok...so here I'll write 'king'." I said as I picked a blank piece out and after writing put it in the hat. I then got out 5 pieces of blank paper. "They didn't specify whether we put numbers on each of the pieces or not, so I'll write 1-5 on five pieces of paper." I said.

Once I did that, I put some blank ones in as well, and then shook the hat up. I then looked at Roxas. "You're first, Rox." I said, and Roxas smiled before picking a piece of paper...which had nothing. Xion came up next. She got a paper with nothing on it as well.

Axel went next and got a piece with 3 on it. Vexen followed and got one that ironically had 4 on it. Demyx came next and got a paper with 5 on it. Xemnas got another with 1 on it. Xigbar then got another with 2. (The irony of it all...)

Larxene came up and when she looked at her piece, suddenly grinned. "I'm the Queen! You 5 serve me!" she yelled as she waved her piece around. "Wait, you got the one with 'king' on it?' Aura asked, pouting. She must have wanted to get that.

I grabbed Larxene's paper and saw 'king' on it. "Yeah, she's the King-or Queen." I said, while the 5 paled. Larxene smirked. "Ok, my first orders is for Number 5 to break his instrument." She said.

Demyx paled. "What?! You can't!" he yelled. "Actually I can-cause I'm the Queen! Now do it servant!" Larxene ordered. Demyx summoned his sitar. He looked at it and whimpered before breaking it into two.

"Excellent! And this is just the beginning!" Larxene said gleefully while he cried. Man, you had to feel sorry for him...Meanwhile, Aura was still pouting as she walked to her chair on the other side of the stage, when van stuck his foot out and tripped her. "Wha-HEY!" she yelled as she landed facefirst.

Van smirked. "Have a nice trip." He said. Aura got up rubbing her new bruise on her face. "Dude what was that for?!" she asked. He shrugged. "I was bored." He answered. David noticed and clenched his fist.

* * *

Meanwhile, I got out the last letter. "Alright! Last but not least is **DeathOnWings1203**! He's excited! Anyway...first question is for everyone: Who thinks they can handle David when he is raging?" I asked, blinking at the sudden paleness of almost everyone. "You guys aren't sick, right?" I asked.

"No..." Ven said, pale. Wing smiled at him before saying, "Ok! Raise your hand if you believe you can!" she said. Van, Xigbar, Vexen, and Zexion raised their hands, while everyone else didn't. I looked at the next question. "Alright, put your hands down. Aura, Xemnas! This question is for both of you: How scary is David when he rages?" I asked.

Xemnas paled. "Scary. Very scary." He said, gulping, while David hid a sadistic smirk. Aura winced. "Oh...well...he kinda freaked me out when I first saw him rage...so yeah, he's...not 'scary' but...TERRIFYING if he's mad at you." She said, shrugging.

Van scoffed. "Oh please, look at him. He doesn't look as if he can hurt a fly. Sure he had big moves, but that's just all he is." He said, while David glared at him. "Indeed. I am sure that with just the right illusions, I could drive him insane and defeat him. I wonder what would happen if I brought up his ...interesting past?" Zexion said and David's glare hardened.

"OH! I wonder how it'd be like to stick needles into his wings! To inspect...to dissect..." Vexen exclaimed, and while everyone around him backed away, David...well, he was getting really pissed off. "I bet I'll beat Crow in 10 seconds flat." Xigbar said, and I looked at David and then hid behind my chair.

Aura had noticed as well and muttered, "Oh crud...they are so dead..." 'Rage in 3...2...1...' she thought, and David's eyes looked black, being almost filled in darkness. He grabbed Van, Zexion, Vexen, Xigbar and Xemnas before teleporting somewhere.

Axel yelled, "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" "They pissed him off, that's what happened!" Aura yelled back. I got out from behind my chair and looked at the dares. "Oh wow...ironically, they just did the last two dares. 'Those said they can take on David when he rages and Xemnas: Fight him when he rages! David: RAGE BATTLE AGAINST THE FOOLS!' " I read aloud.

"Wow...that's convenient..." Xion said, blinking. "Anyway...guess what? TIME TO INTRODUCE ANOTHER CHARACTER!" I cheered. "Oh great, NOW who is it?" Larxene asked groaning. I smiled. "Funny you should ask, Larxene. He's weird! He has pink hair! He controls freaking flowers...he's one we all know and love to hate! The ambiguously gay Graceful Assassin, MARLUXIA!" I yelled as he stumbled onto the stage.

Larxene gasped. "M-Marly?!" she yelled. "Oh heck no..." Axel muttered. Namine paled. "Oh dear..." she whispered while Roxas and Repliku glared at Marluxia. Marluxia looked at Larxene. "Larxene?! Where am I? And why is everyone here?" he asked, bewildered.

I waved my hand. "Hello! I'm mystery8icarus, but everyone calls me Myst. We can explain..."

_5 minutes later..._

"...oh, I'm not going to like this, aren't I?" Marluxia said, sighing. "Most likely." I said. "So! Just sit back and relax until a dare for you comes around!" I said. Marluxia looked at Larxene and chuckled. "So, you're a Queen? That suits you..." he said, and Larxene reddened, looking away. Meanwhile, Axel saw this and frowned.

"Uh...Numbers 3 and 5! What is going to happen to the five David took away?" Larxene asked anxiously. "Uh...I don't know..." Demyx said, now very depressed.

Axel looked at me for an answer. I sighed. "At the very least...get the crap beat out of them. It also might take awhile...maybe they'll tell us how it went in the next episode/chapter!" I answered, looking at the camera.

Aura waved her hand. "Wait, I wanna do it this time!" she said as she ran in front of it and grinned. "So, hope you liked this. Send in those truths and dares, and also hope those five will live!...or something."

Raxua rolled her eyes and pushed her out of the way so the camera could see her as well. "Until we meet again-" "ON ANOTHER KINGDOM HEARTS TOD! Love ya!" Aura cheered, making Raxua facepalm as the screen turned black.

* * *

***Facepalms* Aura, what will I do with you?...anyway, hope you liked the new chapter! Each of these take time, but like I said in the beginning, Rome wasn't built in a day! Now, this is to Ugxs: DUDE. I CAN'T DO ALL OF YOUR OCS. They'll have to be a guest on here. While yes, they're for SaSa, Rachel and another I can't remember right now, they-meaning THEY PERSONALLY-have to send them in. So don't try guilt trips or anything. I've told you again and again-I'm sorry, I'd LOVE to do them all, but, I just can't. I'm still a beginner in terms of writing. Just wanted to let you know. **

***sighs* So! Thank you guys for breaking the three way tie! Continue to vote, the poll is on my profile, send some tortures-I mean dares for Marluxia now, and remember to Read and Review! Or PM! See ya later! :D**


	24. Spud Zepplin!

**Another Kingdom Hearts ToD **

**Hi guys! I hope you're having an awesome day, and if you're not, well I hope this chapter cheers you up! Now let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueno de Kingdom Hearts. That roughly translates to 'I don't own Kingdom Hearts.'**

* * *

First thing I heard as I walked into the studio was Sora shouting, "AURA GET BACK HERE!". He was chasing Aura around with the words 'LAZY BUM' written on his forehead in black marker. Aura, meanwhile, was laughing hysterically as she ran from him around the studio. My guess was that Sora had been sleeping and Aura probably wrote on his forehead while he slept. I chuckled.

"Would you two get ready? The show is about to start!" I exclaimed as I walked up and sat in my chair. Sora paled as he covered his forehead. "What? But we can't! Aura wrote on my forehead in a marker that doesn't wash off easily!" he yelled. I tossed him a hat. "Just wear that until after the show, kay?" I said as Sora put it on (somehow) and covered his forehead.

"Fine..." he said. Aura continued to laugh. "Myst, you should have seen his face when he woke up IT WAS PRICELESS!" she yelled, clutching her stomach in laughter. I chuckled. "I'm sure it was." I said as everyone started to come in. Kairi blinked. "Oh...you're wearing a hat today, Sora. Inside..." she said. Sora laughed nervously. "Yeah...I decided to do it now, during the show, heh."

"Why so nervous, Sora? There's no reason to be so!" Roxas said. "Nervous? Who said I'm nervous? I'm not nervous!" Sora said quickly. Riku had his eyes narrowed at him. "If you say so..." I looked at the camera and smiled as Sora paled at Riku's words. "Welcome back! We have some awesome dares today! As you can see, Van, Zexion, Vexen, Xigbar and Xemnas aren't here due to the rage battle they had with David. They are currently in their rooms curled in a fetal position, whimpering. Especially Vexen and Xemnas." I said with a straight face.

"David isn't here either since the rage battle took a lot of energy from him. So he's currently resting. They might return later in the show...oh! And I was able to take a video of the rage battle while hidden behind a rock. I can say with confidence that only those five were harmed in the making of this video!" Aura said cheerfully. Raxua glanced at her. "Right...we also took a video while staying at Kinata and Frost's mansion. We met some...interesting people there, and had an interesting experience staying there as well." she said calmly.

Everyone shivered while I sweatdropped. "Yeah...so we'll show those after the show! Right now, we're gonna do the dares!" I exclaimed as I got out the first letter.

* * *

I looked at it and smiled. "Alright, first up is **moonofwitch**! Moony, Van kinda needs you right now, so you know...that is, if you've survived the sugar rush of your little sister." I said, paling. "Wait, Sun? She's on a sugar rush?" Xion asked. "Yeah...and from the sounds of it, it's as bad as Sora's." Aura said while everyone gasped-and Demyx cowered behind his chair.

Sora both paled and sweatdropped. "Was it that bad?..." he asked. "You destroyed the old studio, Sora. It wasn't just bad-it was chaos." Wing said seriously. I looked at the first question. "Ok! To all guys: If you were born again, what would you like to be?" I asked. "A fish!" Sora exclaimed. "Same here, dude!" Demyx exclaimed, and they high fived.

"A hawk." Riku said, smiling. " A rock, I suppose. I'm not really sure!" Terra said, chuckling at his friends' faces. "I guess I'd be an ant! GO ANTS!" Ven cheered. "Something that can use fire. Anything-even the air that makes it!" Axel said, waving his hands wildly. "Um...I guess a bird. I don't know which bird, just a bird." Roxas said, shrugging. "I don't really know..." Repliku muttered. "I would be a flower! Um...maybe a rose...or a tulip...lilly?...A carnation? Or a buttercup...any flower..." Marluxia muttered.

"I'm guessing Van would be a snake, Vexen a polar bear, Zexion an owl, and Xigbar a bat. Oh, Xemnas too as a bat." I said, grinning. "NEXT QUESTION! For everyone, if you had 24 hours to live, what would you do?...I'd play pranks that were so awesome, it'd make all the other pranksters cry!~...then I'd hang out with David." Aura finished.

"I would read and wait until it happened." Raxua answered calmly. "I'd read all the books I could before it happened!" I said. "I would rock out on my sitar, then eat my favorite foods, then rock out some more!" Demyx exclaimed. "I would stay with Kairi until it happened. "Sora said, holding her hand. Kairi smiled. "Same here." she replied.

"I'd do the same, only with Xion." Riku said, smiling. "I'd hang out with Axel and Roxas one last time before going to be with Riku." Xion said, smiling. "I would hang out with Roxas and Xion, then do other stuff." Axel said, glancing at Larxene. "I would also do other stuff." Larxene said, blushing a little." Marluxia smirked. "Same here-after finding someone to tend my garden after I'm gone." he said with a flourish.

"I would first hang out with Aqua and Ven, before hanging out with just Aqua." Terra said, smiling. Aqua smiled and held his hand. "Same here." "I would hang out with Aqua and Terra before going over to Wing!" Ven exclaimed. Wing smiled. "I'd be with David before going to be with Ven." she said. "I would have one last ice cream and watch one last sunset with Axel and Xion before going to be with Namine." Roxas said, smiling. Namine smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I...guess I would read and wait until it happens..." Repliku said, wincing. My face saddened before looking at the next question. "OK! Next question is for Larxene and Marluxia! If you could pick one person in the room as your slave, who would it be?" I asked. They both grinned and said at once, "Axel."

"WHAT?! Why?!" Axel yelled. "Because...well, just because!" Larxene said, looking away. "Because, it's payback for when you burned my garden down as a prank! All my beautiful, precious plants! May you rest in peace..." Marluxia sobbed, getting out a tissue and blew his nose in it. "Hey, she asked who, not whoever it is has to do it!" Axel yelled, smirking.

"He's right. Tough luck, Marly." Aura said, and Marluxia glared. "HEY! Don't call me that!" he yelled. "But Larxene calls you that!" She remarked. "...just don't call me it." Marluxia muttered, looking away. "OK...next question! To all guys: If you woke up one day and found you had become invisible, what would be the first thing you did?" I asked. "Scream. Then hide under the covers." Sora said, while Ven and Demyx nodded in agreement.

"I would lay back in bed and hope it goes away." Riku said, along with Repliku and Roxas. "I would use it to go in the girls' bathroom." Axel said grinning, making all the other girls hit him on the head-even Namine and Aqua! When they were finished, Axel had a huge bump on his head. "Ow...I was just joking..." he said. "You didn't look like you were joking!" Larxene yelled.

"I would just do my daily activities and hope it goes away." Marluxia said, wincing. "I would use it to prank Aqua." Terra said grinning, while Aqua punched him lightly in the arm. "Ok then. Demyx! You have a dare!: go in the kitchen and eat something that is not meant to be eaten alone. Some examples are cinnamon, pepper, I think salt..." I said. "Chili powder! Eat chili powder!" Aura exclaimed.

"Uh...ok!" Demyx said as he went to the kitchen and came back with a handful of chili powder. "Ok...here I go! 1...2...3!" he exclaimed before eating it. He stayed normal for a few seconds before his eyes watered and he screamed, "AHHH! HOT!" He started running around the studio. "HOT! HOT! HELP! HELP! WATER! WATER!" he yelled.

"Demyx you idiot! You control water!" Larxene yelled. At that, Demyx summoned a ball of water and swallowed it, getting his face and hair wet while doing so-it was a big ball of water. He gasped. "Man...never...doing...that...again..." "Well that was funny! Ven! Your dare is to blurt out and exclaim random stuff throughout the rest of the episode!" Aura exclaimed.

Ven blinked. "Uh...ok. Uh...I like pie!" he exclaimed. "And that is the end of Moony's dares! Hope you survive Sun's sugar rush, and do come to comfort Van! He really needs it right now..." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

* * *

"I got out the next letter. "Next up is **Kagaminelover657**! Oh dear...so the problem still persists..." I said, biting my lip. "Well...I wish there was something I could do...I know how it's like, to feel as if humanity is always sly and lying. You could say I went through something almost similar...only in my own family..." I said, smiling sadly. "But, this is a place where you laugh! No sad stuff! I want to see you smile, ok? well, I can't really see you, but you know what I mean!" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"OK! First question...is to Van. Who is not here. Uh...I think I can answer it for him, can I?!" Aura asked, waving her hand wildly. "I smiled. "Go for it, Aura." I said and she fistpumped before answering. "Ok, so the question is how Van can control the darkness really well. Well, Van is a being of darkness right? Like, he was created from the darkness in Ven's heart. So like, since he's made from darkness, it's like he's controlling himself, right? So that's how! BOOM! Straight A Aura strikes again!" Aura exclaimed.

"Nice answer, Aura, The next question is for Larxene: Is there anything that actually scares you very badly?" Raxua asked. "Yeah-but I'm not going to tell what, since you didn't ask what!" Larxene said, smirking. "Ok! OH YAY WE CAN FINALLY DO THIS! This is to Sora, Ven, Namine, Kairi, Van-oh, I think I see him coming back now-and Roxas. " I said as Van came onto the stage and sat down in his chair silently. "So you know, Moony convinced to come on here for now..." he mumbled.

"Well good! You're just in time to do the next dare! It's to sing her version of Sevant of Evil-which is a song by Kagamine Len, but in her version, by Len, Gakupo, and Asami!" I excalimed. Um...who's singing who?" Sora asked. "Sora, you're singing as Gakupo, Namine is singing as Asami, And Ven will be Len. Kairi, Van, Roxas-you three are singing in the brackets when they appear. Ok?" I asked.

"What is the song about anyway?" Roxas asked. "Well, the original is actually part of a series called The Story Of Evil, and this one in particular is a sequel to another song. It's from a servant's point of view, and they are the twin to the ruler of a country who's very cruel. In the end, they love them so much that they...will, you'll see. Her version is the same, only with three instead of one. The lyrics are changed a bit as well. So! I'm about to pull it up, ready?" I asked as I handed them microphones.

They nodded, and I hit Play. Sora, Namine, and Ven started to sing.

_**"You are our rulers, we are your servants. Destiny divided pitiful sets of siblings, even if it is to protect you, we will even become**_** evil."**

They stopped for the instrumental, before Sora started to sing.

**"We were born either from the light or the darkness, the world was joyed with our arrivals. However, for selfish adults reasons, our futures were split into two. Even if the entire** **world," **Sora stopped and Ven sang, "should become your enemy," and then Namine sang, _"I will be here to protect you. So just be there smiling and laughing." _Then they sang together again.

_**"You are our rulers, we are your servants. Destiny divided pitiful sets of siblings, even if it is to protect you, we will even become evil."**_ Ven started to sing this time.

"As we were exploring the neighboring country, we came across a blue haired girl and brunette haired man (He turned and smiled at Aqua and Terra, who smiled back, and the three sang together again) _**From their kind and lovely smiling faces, the three of us fell in love at first sight."**_

_**"But if it is the wish of our rulers, for the blue girl and the brunette haired man to be removed**_ (Their eyes widened) _**then we will happily answer back to that, I wonder why my tears won't stop?"**_

**_"You are our rulers, we are your servants, destiny divided lovely sets of siblings. Today's snack is sea-salt ice cream, you laugh, a laugh ever so innocent."_** They wait until they say softly, "Can you forgive us?" Then Namine started to sing.

_"I think our kingdoms are going to end soon, at the hands of the angry townspeople. Even if we so rightly deserve this, despite that we will still defy them. Here is a secret exit," "Go through it and escape_ _immediately_," she sang with Ven. **"It'll be alright we will keep them occupied, it is our job" ****_"To protect you after all!"_** Sora sang before they sang together.

**_"You are our rulers, we are now fugitives. Destiny divided maddened sets of siblings, if you three are proclaimed as evil, then we also have the same evil blood in our veins."_**Their eyes saddened before Ven and Namine sang together.

_"A long, long time ago in a certain place, there were three evil and cruel kingdoms. __**And there ruling on each throne, was our innocent and lovely siblings."**_ Sora and Namine quickly sang before they all joined together with Kairi, Van and Roxas at the same time.

**_"Even if the entire world should become your enemy, I will be here to protect you. So just be there smiling and laughing..."_**

_**[Finally the time has come, the church bells are signalling the end,. You three don't even bother to look at the crowd, when you say our favorite words...]**_

All of a sudden, there was a hacking slash, and Namine and Kairi gasped while the boys' eyes widened as they all realized what had happened. Namine looked ready to cry, but she sang along with Ven and Sora.

_**"You are our rulers, we are your servants. destiny divided pitiful sets of siblings. Even if it is to protect you, we will even become evil."**_

_**"If ever the three of us are reborn someday, we would like to play with you again..."**_

Namine's eyes saddened as they sang the last few words. "Oh...that's so sad..." she said as she put down the mic. "Yeah...that's a good song, actually..." Sora said. "You said in the original-! Oh...then he died for his sister in the original?" Kairi asked. I nodded. "It's even sadder if you hear it in classical version. Geez, Kaga's video is so unappreciated-only 107 views at this time..." I muttered. "Crying-LIKE A BOSS!" Ven yelled.

"Anyway...next dare! Larxene! Use this water gun on anyone except Namine and Repliku!" Aura said as she handed her it. "Well...fine. HERE I GO!" Larxene yelled before shooting water at Axel. "Wha-HEY! Stop-AHH!" Axel yelled as he started to run from the water. Unfortunately for him Larxene chased him, still shooting at him with water.

I laughed as I looked at the next dare. "Ah, well Xemnas isn't here at the moment. Luckily, I have his diary, and I think I know the perfect entry-the most embarrassing entry in his diary!" I exclaimed as I pulled out the diary and looked through its pages before I found the entry. I grinned as I read it aloud.

" 'April 27th, 2013: I...want to cry. Ok, I am crying-like a little girl! It's just, I want to go and curl up in a ball and hug my teddy bear in my secretly pink room. But I can't due to my injuries. I was screaming like a little girl and running around in a panic during the rage battle. Finally I got knocked out in the head by a spear-the blunt end hit me. Ugh...never want to do that again.' " I looked at the camera. "That's the best one I could find in here." I said.

"Ok! Van! The next dare is for you! Say 'You should't have done that...' in a really creepy voice!" Aura exclaimed. Van raised an eyebrow. "Ok..." he said, before saying, "YoU sHouLdn'T hAvE dOnE ThAT..." in a dark, demonic voice. Demyx jumped up and screamed, "Run, run away!" as he ran-and then ran into a wall.

I facepalmed before looking at everyone, who had gone pale. "That...is scary, and creepy." Roxas said, gulping. "That, Roxas, is a line from a game known as BEN Drowned. Very scary game. Has its own Creepypasta." I said. "Van...please don't do that again." Namine asked, while Van was snickering. "Sure, sure..." he said.

"Oh, we cannot do the snowball fight, cause A) It isn't winter, we don't have snow and B) The snow making machine is broken. I blame Aura for it." I said, getting a "HEY!" from Aura.

"So, coincidentally let's do the next dare: Read her fanfic, 'You Shouldn't Have Done That!'" I exclaimed as I handed everyone a copy. "Oh great..." Larxene muttered as she began to read it along with everyone else.

_Later..._

"I'm scared..." Sora whimpered out after he finished. "Oh, you too? Huh..." Axel said, pale. Meanwhile, Aura was by the light switch, snickering while Raxua was getting a statue out with Wing's help. I made a small smile as I nodded, cuing Aura to turn out the lights. "AHHH! AXEL! AXEL! I'M BLIND!" Demyx shouted in panic. "You're not blind, the lights are out!" Axel shouted back.

"Oh...how did that happen?" Demyx asked. "I don't know...but it's making me nervous..." Xion said nervously. Meanwhile, Roxas had stood up and was looking around-and failing-before he thought he spotted something in the dark. "Huh? What's-" he stopped and realized what it was-before screaming. "GUYS! I SAW ELEGY!" he shouted, jumping into Axel's arms.

Axel dropped him. "Roxas, that is a sick joke..." he said, shaking his head. "I'm serious! I saw him-AHHH! AXEL HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Roxas shouted, running away. "Yeah right he's-" Axel stopped as soon as he turned around and saw it. "...RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Axel shouted, running away from it. That's when everyone else saw it and FLIPPED OUT.

Repliku was carrying Namine away again to safety, while Kairi had fainted into Sora's arms, who looked at a loss at what to do but was very, very, pale. Riku was doing the same with a passed out Xion in his arms, but he decided to carry her and followed Repliku. Larxene was screeching up a storm (not literally though) while Axel and Roxas were running around like crazy. Van was just staring at the statue with a 'WTF?' face.

Marluxia looked calm...then I realized he had passed out in his chair. Demyx was crying, and curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth while saying, "I don't wanna die I don't wanna die I don't wanna die I don't wanna die!" Terra looked panicked but grabbed the freaking out Ven and the pale Aqua and followed Riku and Repliku. Aura was laughing hysterically while Raxua and Wing kept moving the statue around, freaking out the whole cast even more.

Finally I decided enough was enough and yelled, "Ok Aura! Turn on the lights!" Aura was still laughing as she turned the lights back on, revealing the statue and Raxua and Wing. "Wait...it was a statue? Then..." Sora started to put the pieces together, when Roxas shouted, "HOW COULD YOU?!" he shouted. "DO YOU KNOW HOW FREAKED OUT YOU MADE ME?!" Axel shouted. "I knew it. I thought it looked weird." Van said.

"It...was a statue? That was mean!" Demyx yelled, crying. I sighed. "Well, sorry guys, but it was a dare that Kaga sent me and any OC here to do." I replied. "STILL! BECAUSE OF THAT I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANY DARES FROM THIS GAL! I'D RATHER TAKE THE ROOM OF TERROR! SO THERE!" Larxene yelld, going inside the Room of Terror. Soon, screams were heard.

"...dang it. Maybe next time we can do that battle." I said, sighing. "Yo Hierro! Could you get over here?" Aura yelled. A 15 year old boy with black bedhead hair streaked with purple wearing a red trenchcoat, black shirt and matching pants and hiking boots, and had brown-gold eyes ran onto the stage. "Yeah?" he asked. "Could you find Riku, Repliku and Terra along with their friends and tell them to return?" Raxua asked.

Hierro saluted. "Okiedokie!" he said cheerfully before running off. "Ok...while we wait for them to return...and for Marluxia and Kairi to wake up..." I said, glancing at the two, "let's do the next letter!"

* * *

As I was getting it out, Hierro came back running like crazy. "HELPMEHELPMEHELPMETHEY'REMADMADMADMADMAD!" he shouted, hiding behind Aura. Riku, Repliku, and Terra came in, with their weapons out looking pretty mad. Ven, Aqua, Xion and Namine followed, looking awake and calm...well not Ven, he was trying to catch his breath from freaking out so much.

"Come back here and fight, coward!" Repliku shouted. "No thanks! I'm good!...and that was mean!..." Hierro mumbled. "HEY! Peoples, just calm down and put the weapons away! It was a dare, we had to do it-and Hierro wasn't here at the time we did it so don't take it out on him!" Aura explained, waving her hands wildly. The three grumbled before dismissing their weapons. I sighed in relief.

"Ok...glad we got that settled. Now, the next daree is **Faliara**! Alright! I suggest checking out her forum The Bonding Forum if you just want to get to know people!" I exclaimed."So...first question! Riku and Sora: when you first met Joshua, what did you think? And what was his impression on you in the end?" I asked.

"When I first met him, I was like, 'Wow, he seems cool!' And then at the end...I was wondering who he was, and then when he grew his wings and flew off, I was like, '...whoa...' I thought he was really wise!" Sora exclaimed. "In the beginning, I thought he was strange, to say the least. At the end though...he struck me as being lonely." Riku remarked.

"Interesting. Ok, next question! Oh-for me! What color do I think when I think of you? Well...sometimes it's pink, and sometimes it's brown. I wonder if that says anything about me?" I asked in wonder. "I have no idea! Next question is for me and Myst! Are we still mad at you for throwing pies at us?" Aura asked. She answered with a straight face at the camera, "Yes, I am!"

I looked at her boredly until I saw her mouth twitch into a grin. "She's lying. She always grins whenever she's being mischievous." I said, rolling my eyes. "Hey! I do not!" she said. "Whatever you say...No, we're not. Although we will get you back!" I said, grinning. "YEAH! Get ready for it." Aura said, cracking her knuckles while grinning. "Knuckle sandwich!" Ven yelled.

"Ok! Next up is Le Dares!~ AXEL! MARLUXIA! You two must fight with your elements!" I shouted. "But that's not fair! He has an advantage!" Marluxia protested, but Axel had already fired a fireball at him. Marluxia yelped, and tried to make a shield out of flowers-but it burned through it and burned his hair. "AHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELPED ME!" he yelled, when Hierro ran out with a bucket full of water and threw it on him-bucket and all.

So Marluxia just sat there. soaked through...with a bucket on his head. "...thank you. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to the Room of Terror." he said while getting up and walked to the Room of Terror-at least, he fell off the stage and then ran into a wall before getting there. "Welcome!" Hierro piped, giving a thumbs up before running off. "I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas!~" Ven yelled.

"Good to know! Now...Sora! Kairi!" Aura shouted. Sora gulped. "What?" he asked. Raxua made a small smile. "You two must perform the waltz." she said. They blinked before looking at each other, then smiling. "Ok!" Kairi said cheerfully.

_Later..._

"Aw, they look so cute!~" Xion exclaimed as waltz music played while they were dancing to it slowly. "I know! It's just adorable!" Wing said, smiling. Just then, Kairi laid her head on Sora's chest, and closed her eyes while smiling. Sora smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Aw!~" all the girls sighed. "Wow, didn't think Sora had some moves...and I don't mean just for dancing." Axel remarked. "Yeah...still, it's nice." Riku commented.

The music ended and the two kissed on the lips, making all the girls 'Aw!' again while the boys whistled and smirked. I laughed. " I supposed you both enjoyed yourselves...now then, the last dare from Fal is-" Speak of the Heartless, she suddenly came in Rika, Kurei, Zoe, and Chiseki and shouted, "PIE WAR!" "No fair! You sneak attacked us!" Aura shouted as she jumped behind a chair. "Take cover!" I yelled before ducking from a pie aimed for my head.

Kairi yelped while Sora guarded her-and got hit by pies as a consequence. I grabbed a pie and threw it at Fal-my aim proving true, it hit her in the face. She looked at me and I only made a innocent smile-only to yelp and cover my head as a pie hit my chest. Aura on the meanwhile decided to join and jumped out, and while grabbing two pies, flung them toward Zoe and Chiseki, managing to hit them. She fistpumped. "Yeah! 2 points for Aura!" she yelled.

Raxua was helping the others either fight back or defend themselves. Wing was helping her with that. Then Hierro ran out with war paint on his face and he was yelling a war cry. In his hands were-wow, it looks like a pie...bazooka? He aimed it at them. "Go Pie bazooka! IMMAH FIREN MAH LAZER!" he shouted as pies were shot at them and covering them in pies. He beat his chest in a way that would make Tarzan proud. "UHHHHAHHHHHHHHOHHHHHH!' he shouted-before getting hit by return fire.

In the end, though, we won the pie war-and the stage was a mess. I laughed. "Nice job guys! Bye Fal!" I waved and she grinned while waving back, her hair having pie cream in it. "Bye Myst! We had fun! But we'll get ya back!" she yelled before her and her ocs left. I rolled my eyes but smiled before turning to the others. "Great job! We just did the last dare from her!" I said, grinning. "Ugh...I never want to see another pie again." Van muttered, while the others silently agreed with him. "THAT WAS AWESOME! Man, I wish Davy could've seen me! I was just like, whoosh! Whoosh! And Hierro was like with his pie bazooka, Pewpewpewpewpewpewpewpew pew pew pew!" Aura exclaimed while grinning.

Hierro himself was cleaning up the stage with a mop and only smiled at that. I laughed. "Yep that was awesome! Now though, let's help Hierro clean up!" I said, and while some people groaned, they agreed.

* * *

"Ok! Time for the next letter!" I exclaimed as I sat in my chair, the stage looking back to its regular self again As I got it out, Ven randomly exclaimed, "Kalinka? Malinka? Lalalala!~" I smiled as I read the letter. "OK! Our friend **FoolsSin **has something to say to us; New Eden is is very brutal." I said seriously."Oh, we should go there then! Sounds fun-" "NO." Raxua stated, cutting off a now pouting Aura.

"Anyway! The first question goes to Roxas! Since you control the element of light, do you think you can use lasers? Since, you know, lasers are light?" I asked. Roxas scoffed. "I could, but I don't mainly because that Xemnas already uses them and is often called a Darth Vader rip off because of his lightsabers-oh wait, I mean Ethereal Blades." he said, making everyone else laugh.

"Good point. Next question is for Xion! Do you have any hobbies?" I asked. She smiled. "Actually I do-I honestly love to play the piano. It's very calming, and it's really fun!" she exclaimed. "Cool! Maybe you can play us a song later!" Aura exclaimed. Just then, Marluxia came back looking gaunt and pale. "Back to the topic of dares...Marly! You need to go on a...quest, yeah! You'll get a bouquet of stargazer lilies if you do this, ok?" Aura said, winking at the camera.

Marluxia's eyes lit up. "What do I have to do?" he asked. "You need to go north, about 21 feet away from here. You'll find this big white X tere. Stand on it and wait. Sound good?" Aura asked. "Yes ma'am! I'm coming, stargazer lillies!" Marluxia excl;aimed before running out of the studio. I snickered. "Truth is, when he gets there, FS will launch a rail gun orbital strike from the spaceship he is in...I think it's safe to say Marluxia is in for a world of hurt." I remarked, just when there was a loud girlish scream of pain from 21 feet away.

"...moving on, the last dare from him is for Sora and Ven!" Aura cheered. "Could it be that Terra's A ROBOT?...nah!" Ven exclaimed, making Aqua laugh while Terra just facepalmed/sighed. "You two have to fight each other! FS recommends listening to Heartful Cry from Persona 3:FES for this!" she exclaimed. The two looked at each and then Sora grinned. "Ready Ven?" he asked. Ven just smiled and made a parrot noise in response.

We went into the battle room, and the two took their places. "Ok! Aura! Play the song!" I shouted and she nodded before starting to play it-it was a quiet, piano at first that soon turned to almost techno music. "Ready? Set? GO!" I shouted and the fight began.

First Sora charged toward Ven and swung his Keyblade at Ven's head, who immediately blocked it. Ven then zipped around him to land a slash on Sora's back. Sora who winced then retaliated by shooting a Firaga at Ven's chest. Ven yelped, and jumped away before doing a Strike Raid toward Sora. Sora only managed to dodge it by bending back, and after it came back to Ven, he then flipped backward until he could stand.

Ven then shouted, "AEROGA!" and summoned a large whirlwind that blew Sora up into the air. Ven jumped up and slashed at him while he was vulnerable, Sora yelping each time. Finally Sora shouted, "SONIC BLADE!" and with his keyblade coated in light, he charged and slashed at Ven multiple time. Ven then collasped onto the ground.

"And Sora wins! Nice job, Sor!" I exclaimed as Aqua and Terra managed to revive Ven, who only smiled at them as he got up. "Thanks!" Sora chirped. Kairi kissed him quickly on the lips. "You were amazing out there." she said, and he smiled before kissing her back.

* * *

As we came back to the stage, I got out the next letter. "Alright then! Next up is **ItsHiminaChanTteba**! She says she is being a nice little girl today-apparently-and to be happy!...or else." I stayed, making Axel yelp in fear. "First one is for Axel!-tell Xemnas he is gay. Aw man, Xem Xem isn't even here!" I yelled, frustrated. Roxas snickered. "Actually..." "Roxas don't you dare." Axel said, glaring at Roxas.

"One time Axel actually told Xemnas that and then afterwards Xemnas said he wanted a 'talk' with him. When Axel came back, his cloak was in tatters and he had laser burns on his arms and body." Demyx said, smiling innocently. I turned and sweatdropped as Axel was now in his emo corner. "Um...Thank you Demyx, for telling us as for you Roxas, you have to call Ven 'big brother' for the rest of the episode." I said, smiling.

Roxas stared at Ven. "Uh...hello big brother. How are you?" he asked. "Potato." Ven said, smiling. "Ok, big brother. That's great!" Roxas said, looking around uneasily. I chuckled while Aura read the next dare. "Aqua! You must dance!...that is, if you can." Aura said, and Ven and Terra chuckled. "No she can't..." Terra muttered and Aqua glared at him while turning red from embarrassment. "H-hey! Some people can dance, others can't! I'm one of those who can't, simple as that." she said.

"Well ok then! Now, to everyone, if Himi popped up behind you, what would you do?" I asked. "Scream like a little girl before running like mad." Axel said seriously while the other guys nodded in agreement. "Well...I'd laugh in her face before running." Van said. "I would say hi to her!" Kairi exclaimed. "Um, I'd ask if what she wanted." Namine said. "I'd first tell her not to do that before asking why she was there." Aqua said. "I would just say hi too!" Xion chirped.

"I!...would do something! Like...ask her if she wants to do a prank with me!" Aura said, grinning. "Same as Namine, I suppose." Raxua said. "I'd just say hi." Wing replied, shrugging. "Well ok! I'd offer her something to eat! So, let's move on!" I exclaimed.

* * *

I got out a letter and sighed. "So yeah-our next daree is **XxKinataKeybladexX**! Sheesh, Kin-the last few dares you sent were crazy...so much I couldn't do them so Sora and the other good guys could live!..." I exclaimed, smiling sheepishly. "Wait, what?! Why?!" Terra asked. "Because she, well, to quote Frost-who I hope is ok-she went into evil girl mode." I said, smiling uneasily. "...oh." Repliku said, blinking. "Still! We can do some of her other dares!" I exclaimed. Just then, Marluxia came back, his cloaks in tatters and smoking, his hair just looked messed up, and he had a bunch of scars and bruises.

"...hi." he said weakly before sitting in his chair."Oh good, you're here! EVERYONE! BEAT UP MARLUXIA! NAMINE!" Aura yelled, before throwing her a Extrapowered modified bazooka. "This'll give an instant 10 bazooka shots in one when you press it-BLOW EM UP!" she shouted, and...it was scary seeing Namine grin like that, I have to say..."REPLIKU! THROW 50000 GRENADES AT MARLUXIA!" AUra shouted, handing him a large box full of the grenades. He only nodded.

"And...begin!" AUra shouted, and everyone began beating up the pink haired Assassin. There were many screams of pain, and yelps, and other stuff...I smiled at I looked at the next dare then said loudly, "Alright Kinata, come on in! Guys, throw Marluxia in here!" I opened a door to an empty room and then Marluxia was thrown in, while Kinata came in and ran to the room, screaming a war cry since she was on a sugar rush with the BEASTdevil and Dark Firaga Keyblades she owned in her hands.

Marluxia screamed in fear as she ran in, and I shut the door while locking it. "Well...I bet they're having fun! Or at least Kinata is..." I said, hearing the screams of pain and fear. "Wow...that was awesome!" Aura said grinning, high fiving Namine and Repliku. "No...that was insane..." Riku remarked, receiving nods from everyone else.

* * *

"Depends on your point of view. Next up is **RainbowJack78**! Lets' see what their dares were..." I said as I read the letter. Then I looked up at the camera with an annoyed face. "Could someone explain to me why everyone hates Donald and Goofy? They're classic Disney characters, and I'm sure you've all known them since you all were in diapers! I personally LOVE Goofy-and Donald is ok too. Geez Louise..." I muttered. "Maybe some people don't like characters who are considered dumb." Aura suggested.

"Then lots more people would hate Patrick from Spongebob Squarepants." I said dryly. "Wait, were there dares about Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked. I sighed. "Yeah-but not positive dares." I replied as I handed him the letter. He read it before looking at the camera with a sad face that made anyone feel like they committed a crime. "Why would you dare that? That's so mean..." he said in a hurt tone. "We can't even do those dares since Goofy and Donald aren't present at the moment. Do check your dares before you send them in." Raxua said calmly as she took the letter from Sora.

"Well, there ARE some we can do! Like this one: Riku, you have to take Van into a room...and do something evil to him for an hour!" Aura exclaimed. "...what do I do?" Riku asked. "I dunno. It didn't say. So it's your choice!" she exclaimed. Riku shrugged and looked at Van, who shrugged as well. They got up and went into a room as I said the next dare. "Axel: You must get the power to be like a god!" I said. "Great!...how do I get it?" he asked. "IT didn't say." Aura replied. "Well then, how am I gonna get it?" Axel asked, annoyed.

"No idea. I suppose you can't do that dare. Roxas! You have a dare! You must do...The Lamby Lamby Dance from Gravity Falls!" I exclaimed. "In order to do it, you need a lamb costume!" Aura said cheerfully. "...I'm not gonna like this, aren't I?" he asked as he went to the closet to change. "Abut as much as you liked the Gangnam Style dance that you and Axel did when the show first started!" I shouted to him. Soon Roxas came out, and while everyone snickered, I handed him the lyrics. "The dance is simple-you just do..." I whispered into his ear how to do it.

I pulled away and looked at Aura, who grinned as she played the music. Roxas cleared his throat before singing, "Well...who wants a Lamby Lamby Lamby? I do! I do! So go up and greet your mammy mammy mammy. Hi there! Hi there! So march, march, march around the daises...and don't don't don't you forget about the baby!" As Roxas sang, he had been kneeling on one knee before getting up and pointing to his right, the middle, and his left. He then waved one hand before waving the other. He hopped before pointing to his right, the middle and his left again.

He waved his hands one at a time again before marching and then he kneeled on his other leg at the end, winking as he poked his cheek. By then, everyone was laughing really hard. I giggled. "Nice job Roxas! You can change back now." I said. He got up and nodded in relief before running off the stage. "Oh man I am SO glad I recorded that! Yo SaSa! If you want, I can send you the video!" Aura said to the camera, grinning. "That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Kairi said while laughing. "It was!" Axel said, laughing his head off.

"But he looked so cute too..." Namine said while blushing. Xion giggled. Raxua chuckled. "That was quite amusing." she said. Roxas came back in his normal attire, glaring at everyone. "Not another word about this." he said before sitting down.

* * *

I got out the next letter. "Ok then! So next up is **LunaSunStar**! Ok, let's see her dares!...or I will, at least." I said as I read her letter. I chuckled. "Roxas, she wants you to stop whining since she's gone without eating ice cream for a month before." I said. While Roxas fumed, Aura exclaimed, "I'm afraid we can't do the dares meant for Xemnas, at least not today! Though we should try that dare with the paper hearts dangling in front of him..."

"Oh we should! Maybe next episode! Or even after the show is over! And uh, SaSa? Xehanort's not on the show yet." I said. "The only one we can do is the one meant for Roxas. Wing, could you make a DiZ dummy so we could see how much damage Roxas can do to it?" Raxua asked. Wing nodded and created one that looked a lot like the real one from a stray chair. "Alright Roxas, go for it!" Aura said. "SHOW THAT DAMN THING WHAT IT'S MADE OF, DAMN IT!" I yelled. "Whoa Myst, chill out!" Aura said.

Meanwhile Roxas had summoned his keyblades and then charged toward the dummy. _'For once, I actually thank SaSa for this.'_ he thought before slashing a deep slash on the dummy. He then shot some Firagas, burning it, before jumping up and doing an aerial combo on it. This continued for a awhile. Soon Roxas stopped due to fatigue, and the dummy...was dead with a capital D. I grinned and cheered loudly. "WOO! YEAH! YOU SHOWED IT! AWESOME!"

Aura handed out two sea salt ice creams to everyone-well, everyone but Roxas. "She said to hand out two free sea slat ice creams to everyone but Roxas! So enjoy!" she exclaimed. "Damn you, SaSa..." Roxas muttered darkly. "Roxas, she said to stop whining." Sora said while licking his ice cream. "I DON'T CARE!" Roxas yelled. "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" Ven exclaimed before eating his ice cream.

* * *

"Alright! So next up is **DeathOnWings1203**! Lets' see...well, the first truth was for those who had fought David. Raise your hand if you think they regret it now." I said, and everyone did. Van muttered, "Yeah...it was insane...don't want to do it again." He then shivered. "The next question is for Marluxia! Why are you gay?" I asked. "What-I AM NOT GAY! I NEVER SAID THAT!" He yelled. "Then why do you have pink hair and control flowers?" Riku asked. "Yeah, I never got that." Demyx piped up.

"Well if you must know, I like this color. And cherry blossoms are known as the flowers of death somewhere!" Marluxia yelled. "That sure says a lot...well then! The next dare is for David, who must rest no matter what! He doesn't like to rest, so you know. Don't worry Noche! I made sure he'll rest!" Aura exclaimed. "Meaning she knocked him out so he would stay in his room." Raxua said bluntly. Aura laughed nervously. "At least he's still resting..." she said. Wing just sighed.

"Last dare is for Larxene and Marluxia! Marluxia: Let Larxene stab you multiple times! Larxene: Stab Marluxia multiple times! No other options for both of you!" I said. They looked at each other, Marluxia looking pale. "...no hard feelings, Marly." Larxene said as she got out her knives. He gulped. Axel grinned. Aura then stepped in front of the camera. "The next event has to be censored it's very bloody and gorey. That's why I'm here! So, uh...how's it going?" Aura asked as Marluxia's screams of pain were heard, and everyone else was cheering or yelling in disgust at all the blood. Some of them fainted.

"Yo Moony! Um...how would you rate your sister's sugar rush at? 7? 10? 100?" Aura asked, looking awkward. Soon the screaming stopped. "NURSES!" I yelled, my hands covering my eyes. As the unconscious Marluxia was taken to the infirmary, Aura stepped out of the way of the camera. You could see almost all the girls had fainted, along with Ven, Sora and Demyx. The others were pale, while Larxene was calmly cleaning her knives. Axel and Van were grinning. "That was awesome." Axel said. "Better than any gore movie I could watch." Van agreed.

Raxua just shook her head, while Wing was trying to make all the blood stains disappear. She succeeded as Aura came up. "Everyone who is awake, cover your ears." Aura said seriously before shouting at the top of her lungs, "WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!" "Where?!" Sora said as he instantly woke up and looked around. "I lied." Aura stated. "...oh. Aw..." he said, pouting.

* * *

As the others woke up, I got out the final letter. "Ok, here's the last letter, from **Blaze the fire dragon demon**! The first truth is for everyone!" I exclaimed. "Rated E for everyone!" Ven exclaimed. "Eh...not really. Have you ever gone skinny dipping?" I asked. "NO!" almost everyone shouted. "Yes!" Demyx exclaimed, making everyone look at him. He shrugged." Sometimes I don't wanna wear clothes while swimming." he said. "Ok, too much info!" Axel said, grimacing. "No, I have never had. Probably never will." I said.

"Nah...not my thing." Aura replied. "No." Raxua said bluntly. "No way!" Wing said, while making shifty eyes. "Liar, liar, plants for hire!" Ven said, pointing at her. "It's 'pants on fire', Ven." Wing said. I laughed. "Next question! What's the wildest thing you all have ever done in your lifetime?" I asked. "Going in a crowd of fangirls!" Demyx exclaimed. "Fighting Xemnas. Sheesh, that laser attack..." Sora said, and Riku nodded. "Um...I don't know..." Namine said quietly while Kairi and Xion nodded in agreement with her. "Protecting Namine." Repliku stated.

"Pulling a prank that caused Terra to look like a chicken." Aqua said, laughing while Terra glared at her before smirking. "Managing to make Aqua mine." he said, causing Aqua to blush. "Eating a huge pile of candy!" Ven exclaimed. "Setting a forest ablaze with fire!" Axel yelled. "Jumping off the Clocktower with a parachute." Roxas said seriously. "Getting paint onto Axel's hair." Larxene said, smirking. "I don't know...getting the broken X-blade, I guess." Van said, shrugging.

"Tricking someone who I was fighting into thinking I was weak. Man, it was awesome when I kicked their butt!" Aura exclaimed, laughing. "When I showed someone arrogant the reason I am called 'The Deadly Dancer.' " Raxua stated. "I don't know." Wing said, shrugging. "When I went into this water pipe at a water park, oh my gosh it was so scary but fun at the same time!" I exclaimed. "The next question is! Is there something about you that irritates people? Well, some people freak out when they see my Cheshire grin...I get on people's nerves a lot with my personality..." Aura said.

"Sometimes I'm too quiet." Namine said. "People don't like the fact I like fire! Their loss!" Axel exclaimed. "My sadism." Larxene said. "I don't know...maybe my hair?" Sora pondered. "My optimism!...at least, to Van." Ven said. "Ain't that the truth." Van muttered. "Ok, guess none of you have annoying traits...or at least won't admit it." I said with narrowed eyes. Everyone else laughed nervously. "So! First dare is for all the guys to wear fake mustaches" I said, and Sora got up and cheered.

"YES! YES! YEAH! WOO HOO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" Sora cheered, running around the stage in excitement. "WOO! WOO HOO! YEAH!" I laughed at his excitement as I handed the guys a mustache. Aura grinned as she grabbed the box and handed it to Sora. Sora stopped immediately as he got out a mustache. "MY MUSTACHE!" he yelled, actually crying tears of joy which Aura gave him a tissue for.

Sora put it on after wiping his tears and looked at everyone. "You look good, Sora!" Demyx yelled. "Mustache Castache!" Ven exclaimed. "Awesome mustache!" Axel yelled. "Yo Axel! You have to put Larxene in the Room of Terror! Uh, Xion, Sora, you both were supposed to throw Xemans and Xigbar in as well respectively, but oh well. Now-" Aura got cut off as Axel went into the Room of Terror himself.

* * *

I laughed. "Well, looks like he isn't doing it. SO! Last thing for today is-WE'RE INTRODUCING A NEW CHARACTER!" I exclaimed. "I'll do this one!...he pisses Myst of a lot for what he did! He looks like a red mummy...sometimes. And he was betrayed by Xehanort! You love him, you hate him-especially hate him for some-it's...drumroll...ANSEM THE WISE, ALSO KNOWN AS DIZ!" Aura shouted, before DiZ was thrown in by the guards.

He got up, rubbing his head as he looked around. "Where am I-" "YOU!" I shouted, glaring at him. He looked at me. "Who are you?" he asked. I smiled a scary smile. "My name is Myst, full name mystery8icarus, and you're in your worst nightmare, to put it simply." I said, before dropping my smile. "Psst! Ansem! She doesn't like you for what you did! And hi!" Sora whispered loudly to Ansem.

Ansem looked at him. "Sora! You're here as well...and Riku...and Namine...Roxas...Puppet..." "SHE'S NOT A PUPPET, DAMN IT!" Riku and I both shouted. Raxua sighed as she looked at the camera. "While we introduce DiZ to what's going on, do send in your dares. After this episode is put up, Myst will try to show the videos of the Rage Battle and The Sleepover at Kinata's-be patient until then. Farewell." Raxua said.

Kairi looked at Sora's hat. "Sora, you should take that off, it looks hot." She said. "Wait Kairi don't-" Too late, she had taken it off and the words on his forehead were still there. Sora blushed. "It isn't funny!" he yelled, but everyone around him still laughed hard. Ven grinned at the camera. And as the screen turned black, he said with a peace sign,

"Spud Zepplin!"

* * *

**It's June. FREAKING JUNE. Last time I updated was in April. HOLY MACARONI IT TOOK A MONTH TO WRITE THIS! :O Sorry about the wait, but I blame the bug known as Laziness. But it's so close to the last day of school, to summer! :D I'm not sure when your last days of school are, but mine's on the 14th. SO! Thank you if you voted on the poll, and now DiZ is here...*grins a scary grin* Now the party is getting started. Finally, one last thing-I've been thinking that the chapters/episodes should have names. I got names for a few, but not all. Could you offer some suggestions? Either PM them to me or leave them in the reviews. Thanks for the help! :D Send in those torture-I mean, dares too! Sayonara for now! *waves while thinking* I'm sure I said that right...**


	25. Where David rages and Kinata scares us!

**I'm pretty sure most of you already know but I'll announce it anyway: IT IS OFFICIAL. KH3 IS GOING TO COME OUT! :D AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...gotta calm down now...so excited...**

**Disclaimer: Should I still say this? Yeah I will, just in case. I do NOT-I repeat, NOT-own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Aura and Raxua, and partly Wing. David belongs to DeathOnWings1203, and XxKinataKeybladexX owns herself and her ocs/brothers. I should've have said this earlier...**

* * *

Aura quickly ran out to the abandoned stage, panting and with two videotapes in her hands. She looked at the camera, panting. "Hi...guys...I just managed to escape a not happy fully awake David...I don't think he knows I'm here..." She then looked around nervously. "Or maybe he does, and is here, but isn't showing himself so he can freak me out when I least expect it. Probably the latter."

She then straightened up. "So! Until he does that, I'm gonna show you all the videos of the rage battle and the sleepover! So let's start with the Rage Battle! Be warned; if you are squeamish of blood and torture and other stuff like that, you might not want to watch this...or the next video,...cause there's lots of blood. But if you like that stuff, sit back, kick off your socks and eat a apple as you watch this!" Aura exclaimed as she inserted the tapes before hitting Play on the first one.

* * *

_The Rage Battle_

* * *

The camera turned on, with Aura facing it. "Ok guys, here's the rage battle. I warn you, it's gonna get intense!" she whispered as she hid behind a rock in the Keyblade Graveyard and pointed the camera at a raging David who had then brought in Xemnas, Xigbar, Zexion, Vexen, and Vanitas. He then disappeared.

Xemnas looked pretty freaked out. "We're going to die. All of us are going to die because he is enraged and when he is enraged people die!" he yelled. Xigbar scoffed. "Relax, Leader. I can control space, you can summon lasers, Zexion can make illusions, Vexen can...do something, and Van can summon his darkness powers. We got this in the bag!" he said with confidence as he summoned his guns.

"We'll have to be careful though. He could be anywhere at this moment." Zexion said, looking around. Vexen was looking nervous. "Anywhere, you say?" he asked. "Yeah Einstein. He better hurry up, I'm getting bored." Van said, yawning.

"I think we should challenge him. I'll start. Hey Angel boy! Come out and face me!" Xigbar yelled as he summoned his twin guns. After hearing nothing, he laughed. "Someone's a coward!~" he teased. Just then, shots rang out and Xigbar's guns were shot out of his hands to the ground. Xigbar just stood there, wide eyed, as he stared at his hands where his guns used to be. Then he looked up, and squinted to see a lone figure far, far away in the distance, standing on a cliff.

Xigbar paled. "He is really far away...but he managed to shoot my guns out of my hands...that isn't possible-" Suddenly David shot again and this time, his target was Xigbar. He continued shooting, all without looking, as Xigbar was helplessly shot at until his cloak was a new color and he collapsed to the ground. Xemnas freaked out and started running around. "I told you I told you I told you! We ARE going to die!" he yelled, before a huge powerful dark attack hit him and he skidded across the ground on his face.

Another attack hit Xigbar and he yelped as he got up, trying to run for cover. David however continued shooting at him no matter where he was, and soon Xigbar was out again. Zexion sighed. "Alright, I'll go next." he said as he brought out his Lexicon and stepped out into the field. He then multiple illusions. '_Now let's see you try and shoot me down.'_ Zexion thought with a smirk.

However, David rapidly used his dark blasts and blasted everywhere, hitting many cliffs and the ground, and some getting near Aura and the camera. "Yikes!" Aura said before making a Reflega shield protecting herself and the camera. A couple blasts also hit Zexion, and he yelped in pain as his illusions faded away. Suddenly, a figure with his wings spread out and with eyes filled with darkness appeared before him, and took his Lexicon from him. Before Zexion could do anything, David burned it up to ashes.

Zexion gasped. "NO! My Lexicon!" He yelled as he took the ashes into his hands, not seeing David suddenly shoot a large Dark Blast at him, immediately knocking him out in a bloody fashion. David suddenly shot out more Dark Blasts, making the conscious Xemnas freak out and run around like crazy. Vexen and Van took cover, ignoring the bodies of Xigbar and Zexion. David looked to where they were hiding (Aura zoomed the camera on him) and he said in a dark, demonic voice, "wHo'S nExT tO fIgHt mE?"

Xemnas ran in with the two and he and Vexen immediately pushed Van out. "What the hell, NO! Let me back in!" Van yelled, turning around to join them but they already were gone. Van faced David and put on his helmet while summoning his keyblade as David landed. "Alright, I'll face you-but I won't go easy on you!" Van yelled before charging him and begins attacking him.

One of two things happened while Van attacked David: David either effortlessly dodged it, making Van frustrated, or David would take the attack but wouldn't look hurt, which made Van even MORE frustrated. Finally after Van performed his Shotlock, and David showed no sign of being affected by it, Van shouted and slashed at his neck. However, David dodged it and made a dark sword before slashing it at Van. Van immediately used his disappearing move to dodge it, but that's when things went downhill for him.

As Van was about to attack him from behind, David without even looking held his hand up behind him and caught his keyblade. He then yanked it from Van's hand and snapped it in half. Van's eyes widened. "YOU JUST-" he yelled before David punched him hard in the face before proceeding to pound on him. During the pounding down, Van tried to run away but every time David would appear before him and pounded him down even more. Vexen and Xemnas watched with horror at the sight, until Xemnas passed out again.

Finally as David tossed away the unconscious and bloody body of Van, he growled out, "I cAn SeE YoU ScIenTIst..." Vexen, in panic, ran out of his hiding spot trying to get to safety. His efforts were proven useless when David appeared before him and snapped his fingers. Immediately, Vexen found himself strapped to a lab table. He yelped. "What are you going to do?!" he yelled. David's eyes were hidden as he replied in a low voice, "I have always hated Whitecoats...Scientists in general...due to the treatment I got when I was in Itex. So, because of that..." He looked up and he sadistically grinned.

"YoU gEt tO bE eXpErImEnTeD On ToO, AlL wItHoUt AnEsThEsIa." He then saw Vexen was about to pass out from fright, and snapped his fingers again, causing Vexen to stay awake. "YoU'Ll StAy aWaKe FoR tHiS." he said grinning sadistically before getting a surgeon's knife and moving toward Vexen, who screamed in terror. Aura's hand covered the lens. "Trust me guys, this scene has to be censored or else we can't show the video. But I can tell you what David is doing: He is dissecting Vexen open...it is very bloody...ugh, I'm looking away now so I don't lose my lunch." Aura muttered as Vexen's screams of terror turned to those of pain.

"WhAt'S tHe mAtTeR? iT'S juSt mE cUtTiNg yOu oPeN!" David said sadistically. Finally after awhile, Aura uncovered the camera to show David throwing a bloody now unconscious Vexen's body off into the distance, the lab table gone. Xemnas was awake once again, shivering in fear as David slowly approached him. Finally when David was in front of him, he stopped. Xemnas said in a voice full of fear, "Please have mercy..."

David's only response was him raising his hand, and several Dark Spears appeared and impaled Xemnas multiple times. Xemnas didn't even have a chance to scream as he fell forward, unconscious. David growled before shouting in rage as more darkness came out of him. Aura winced as she directed the camera to her. "Well, they're all out. I'll go and calm him down. Don't worry though, I'll be fine!" she said with a grin before shutting off the camera.

* * *

"Luckily, I didn't get too hurt when I did that. A bruise on my face and a scrape on my ankle, yeah but otherwise I was ok!" Aura said cheerfully. "Now time for the next video-The Sleepover to Kinata's! Roll the film!" Aura cheered.

* * *

_The Sleepover_

* * *

The camera turned on and we could see Aura's grinning face as the clock in the corner reads '12:15'. "Hello, one and all! Right now, we're going to Kinata's Mansion, and uh, spend the night there. We got here Myst...Rax...David...Wing...Sora, Kairi, Riku...Roxas, Xion, Axel, Namine...Repliku...Larxene, Demyx, Marly, Mansex, Vexen, Zexion...and Tera, Aqua, and Ven! Oh and Van." Aura said as she pointed the camera at each person, who either waved, grinned, stared mutely, or rolled their eyes.

"So, uh, it's 12:17 now. And-hey there it is! Whoa..." Aura turned the camera so it looked at a huge mansion on a hill, with large gates. "That...is big." Aura said, eyes wide. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Sora exclaimed as he pushed the gates open and ran up to the front door, us following close behind.

Aura turned the camera to me as I walked up to the front door and knocked hard on it. Suddenly Deras, Kinata's butler, opened the door. "Welcome. Please, come in." he said, before letting us into the living room. Aura directed the video camera everywhere. "Wow...this place looks even better from inside!" Xion said in amazement.

Suddenly Kinata and another boy came out by jumping form the above floor and landing without getting hurt. Kinata grinned. "Hello one and all! Welcome to our mansion!" she announced. The boy nodded. "Yeah...I'm Krono, by the way. Now why don't we have some fun?" he asked, grinning as well. "YES!" Sora and Aura both exclaimed, while the others nodded or grinned as well.

The rest of that afternoon was a blur. The camera showed some brief videos of us going to a few parties and dancing like crazy, before going to a festival. Luckily, Sora did not eat any candy and all the guys who had girlfriends managed to get their girlfriends a prize from the games.

The next time the camera turned on, it showed Raxua who looked suspicious about something. "We just heard a scream. It is nearly midnight right now. I am doing the camera since Aura is a bit mad she had to wake up so early." she said calmly, turning the camera to reveal a slightly angry Aura. "This better be good!" she muttered. I ran up and Raxua directed the camera to me. "Ok, the scream came from the living room, we should see what's going on there and-" I stopped and paled.

Raxua slowly turned the camera from me to a tied up Xemnas, whose eyes were hollow and his soul was coming out of his mouth. "Well...that isn't good." she commented. As everyone arrived, some of the girls screamed in horror. Vexen screamed as well before covering his mouth, and Marluxia screamed as well. "OH DEAR DAISES!" he yelled.

Demyx almost immediately passed out from the sight before Xigbar and Zexion caught him and woke him up. "What the Heartless?..." Aura asked, looking in shock and disgust at Xemnas. David walked up to Xemnas and examined him. He then looked at us and the camera. "He's dead, guys-officially dead." he said calmly. "WHAT?!" I yelled in pure shock.

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Sora shouted in panic as he ran to the front doors when they suddenly closed shut, locked. We then heard chuckling and Aura (after grabbing the camera from Rax) turned it to see Kinata and Krono, slightly smirking. They then laughed. "Aww, you can't be quitting now right?" Kinata asked. "The show hasn't even begun..." Krono remarked.

"Uh...what's with the creepy looks?..." Aura asked, sounding a little freaked out. "Kinata...I am going to ask this as calmly as I can...WHAT THE FUDGE IS GOING ON HERE?!" I shouted. "That is something we should know. Answer." David said, crossing his arms. Meawhile, except for Zexion and Van, everyone else was freaking out, with the girls pale and about to pass out while the guys were banging on the door like crazy.

The two laughed bitterly all of a sudden and that's when things got weird...er. Kinata's eyes turned a crimson bloody red while Krono's eyes turned a deep violet. Kinata made a sweet looking smile."Why don't I tell you a little story; once upon a time there was a happy family, but the mother was a Great White Witch. The other family did not like witches since witches steal children. One day, a Black Witch started a rumor that the mother in there was the one that killed their children. The villagers burned her, while the father took their children, to a safe place. When he came back, he was strangled as he was forced to watch his dear wife burn...and now Kinata and Frost have dark witches' powers after killing them, and at night they hunger for flesh and blood...such a amazing fairytale...isn't it?" she asked.

My eyes widened after hearing the tale. "Oh my Gosh, Kinata..." I whisper in pure shock and sadness. Aura gulped from behind the camera. "Um...I don't really like that story...there's no happy ending..." she said nervously. "...WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Vexen shouted in terror as Kairi, Namine and Xion passed out from fright. Demyx screamed while the others tried harder to bang the door down, but it wouldn't budge. Raxua and David were ready to summon their weapons at any moment after hearing the story.

Kinata smiled as she covered her left eye. "To pay and survive this game is simple. Don't get haunted or killed until midnight. By then my witch powers and curse will go off." she said. Riku blinked. "Curse?" he asked. Krono nodded while smirking. "We all got a curse, from killing the villagers who killed our parents and killing the witches. That is what this black magic is." He explained before showing a dark energy ball more darker than what Van could ever make.

"Good luck!" Kinata said as she started to vanish but for a moment you could see a glint of sadness in her left eye. Then Krono's shadow swallowed him into thin air, leaving the rest of us alone. Aura turned the camera to me, where I looked very sad. "My Light...I had no idea...I feel so bad for them..." I said sadly. "Myst-they're gonna kill us. THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US, AND YET YOU STILL FEEL SAD FOR THEM, THAT MAKES NO SENSE WHATSOEVER-" Aura was cut off by Raxua. "Aura...I know you are quite...freaked out right now, but panicking doesn't help anyone. And you know how Myst is-always feeling sympathy for those who suffer." she said calmly while biting her lip since she's still tense.

David looked around warily. "We better be very careful..." he said quietly. "Ok...Ok...we can do this...ok...ok..." Sora muttered to himself while he tried to wake Kairi up. (Roxas and Riku were doing the same to Namine and Xion respectively.) "So...what are we going to do?" he asked. "Scream. Panic. Pass out from fright." Marluxia answered. Zexion rolled his visible eye. "How about trying to find a way out?" he suggested.

We agreed and Aura was left standing in the living room. She shuffled her feet. "Ok...this is very creepy..." she said, pointing the camera around the room. She then decided to follow where Marluxia went-which was the garden. She muttered as she got there, "I swear, sometimes..." for Marluxia was looking at a black rose, and looked very happy.

She turned away for a moment before suddenly hearing him scream. She turned back and gasped. Marluxia was now totally mangled from rose thorns that had come from the ground, the black rose in his hand. As we all ran up (his scream was loud) Frost came out of nowhere and laughed before looking at us. "Sometimes, a beautiful flower has an ugly truth on the inside." he said smirking before he vanished into thin air.

"Oh my..." Namine said, looking ready to pass out again. "Marly! NO!" Larxene cried. "YES! Get a taste of your own medicine!" Axel yelled in triumph, leading to Larxene hitting him on the head with her knives. "Uh...at least it was just a flower..." Aura said weakly, trying to make a joke to lighten the mood. Raxua narrowed her eyes at the rose. "...so, uh...let's split up!...again..." Sora said, pale while Riku nodded, wary. "I'm really scared now..." Ven muttered, looking freaked out.

The camera came on again (due to editing since nothing big happened-well Demyx went to the bathroom to puke, but nothing else) when everyone suddenly heard an almost silent laugh. "You all stay here. Myst, Aura, Raxua and I will check it out." David said to the others before we all ran to where it had come from-the library. There were papers lying across the floor. As we each picked some up, I gasped.

"Oh my gosh..." I whispered, looking at the pictures. "These look very familiar..." David commented as he looked at them. Raxua nodded. "They're pictures from Kin's story-the woman being burned must be her mother...the man being strangled in front of his wife their father...and the children slashing down villagers and witches..." she trailed off. "Man...this reminds me of a song I once heard. Like, it was about a prince and a "witch", ok? So, the song is about how they fall in love but a priestess tells the prince that the "witch" is, well, a witch and used her black magic to seduce him."

"As she's tied to the stake, she suddenly grows wings and flies away, while the prince manages to catch a feather from her wings. There's a lot of theories, but it sounds as if the "witch" wasn't a witch at all and was wrongly accused due to jealousy, and in the end was like a fallen angel or something and as she flew away, she and the prince never meet again, leading him to wonder if their love was fake...or not." Aura finished, looking at us from the camera.

During her whole explanation, Kinata suddenly appeared in the window from the other side and looked at us before looking at the pictures. Her eyes turned sad, then she turned away. "Let the games begin..." she said softly before disappearing again.

As we returned to the others, Deras suddenly yelled, "EVERYONE!" "What?!" Sora asked excitedly, looking at him like a savior. Deras blinked before showing them all into the kitchen. "Here are some drinks." he said, before leaving the kitchen. Larxene and Vexen sighed before drinking from teh glasses. "So...these are the photos? Man...they look...disturbing..." Demyx said as he looked at the pictures, eyes wide.

"Yeah...real disturbing." Aura commented. They and the others did not drink, and it was lucky we didn't, for suddenly...a glass broke. We all turned and Aura directed the camera to a looking like they're dying Larxene and Vexen, who were clutching their throats. As they fell unconscious to the ground, there was some slow clapping. We all turned to see a smirking Deras.

"Sometimes, not everything can be believed by seeing." he said, smiling as his shadow swallowed him. Axel ran to Larxene. "What? What?! WHAT?!" he yelled, starting to freak out. Roxas went up to him and slapped him hard to calm him down.

"Hey...where did DiZ go, anyway?" I asked. Aura shrugged. "I think he went back to the library. Be right back!" she said before running back there. When she came, she looked in with the camera to see him looking around. The leftover papers on the ground were now gone. Suddenly Kinata was standing on the other side of the table he was at in there. "You will pay for what you did..." she said hollowly as darkness from her shadow came out and crawled up to DiZ. He screamed at the top of his lungs until he fell unconscious and fell to the floor.

Aura pulled the camera away. "Ok...part of me thinks he totally deserved that, to be honest." she said as she left the library. The next time the camera was turned on, almost all the Organization members (except for Roxas, Xion, Axel, and Namine-well, Namine isn't really part of the Organization...) were gone. (It was edited out due to how gruesome it was.)

"I...don't...know...how much more...I can take..." Ven said, looking ready to pass out. Suddenly there was only the light from the lamps. We looked-to see it was midnight! We then heard slow clapping and looked to see Kinata, Frost, Krono and Deras clapping. "Heh, looks like we lost." Krono said, smirking. Kinata shrugged. "Like I said, you win, you leave." she said before snapping her fingers and the doors opened. She then grinned, back to her usual cheery self.

"Uh...what just happened?" Sora asked. "We survived a night of terror at the mansion. That's what happened." Roxas said, shrugging. Aura grinned as she shut the camera off.

* * *

"Um...yeah, so afterwards Kinata kinda pranked us again by pretending she was still under the curse...making Sora pee his pants and later Roxas to nearly rage on her...but she left a note on Sora's back saying exactly as follows!" Aura exclaimed as she got out said note. "Here we go!

By the way  
You will never know  
When will we prank  
How will we prank  
Who will we prank  
So beware, because it'll come when you least expect it.

by your one and only, Kinata the Prankster."

"...ok! So, yeah, that's about it. I have no idea what happened to those who got killed...and, um...now I am going to try and hide from David! Yeah! Oh-wait, there was another thing! Myst is thinking of starting to FINALLY write my story! Basically, why I can wield a keyblade, how am I involved with Sora and the others, why am I so awesome-or random? But she wants to know what you think about it-should she write it, or not? Please say yes, I want it to be written but Myst is so unsure it's not even funny! Well, see ya in the ToD!...for now...hopefully..." Aura said, before running off the stage with the screen turning black.

* * *

**It's exactly how she said it. It's just, I made my rough drafts for her story and back then, I thought they looked awesome. Now, I realize they looked HORRIBLE. I just want to get it right on the first try, but that depends on whether you guys want to know more about Aura or not. I'm also thinking about doing this since with my school year over with, I have more time to write. So...leave your thoughts in the reviews or in a PM, I'd love to hear it! I'll try and put the next ToD chapter up soon! Till then, see ya!**

**P.S XxKinataKeybladexX has a ToD as well. Check it out!**

**P.S.S The song Aura was talking about is called Witch, or Witch Hunt, by Megurine Luka. It's a Vocaloid song, but it's really good!**

**P.S.S.S It's nearly 1 in the morning where I live right now.**

**P.S.S.S.S Um...wait for it...uh...ok, I have no more. WAIT! Who knows when the PS4 comes out? And how much it will cost? I'm not missing out on KH3...**

**P.S.S.S.S.S. Best part of summer break is sleeping in for me, along with going to the beach or pool! Worst part however...the heat...and the mosquitoes...I hate mosquitoes...**

**Ok! NOW I am done! :D See ya!**


	26. Where Ignissa comes in!

**Hi everyone! Ok, let's just start off the show...and no, I'm not just saying that because I don't have anything to talk about!**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are my laptop, myself, and my ocs. Oh, and this fanfic/show. I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

* * *

"Ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...ow..." Aura muttered as she limped to the stage, being very early to the show. "I...should not...have ran...on the stairs..." she muttered as she sat in her chair as the others came on the stage. I sat in my chair and looked at the camera. "Welcome back! Before we start the show, I know I mentioned this in the last extra episode, but I have to say it again." I took a deep breath before squealing, "KINGDOM HEARTS 3 IS FINALLY COMING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OW! My ears!" Vexen yelled as he covered his ears. "Dude, she's excited, give her a break!" Aura said, grinning. "I AM! You guys saw the trailer didn't ya?! I did! And at first I was like, 'Oh, it's just another trailer for HD.' Then I saw the scene with Sora and I'm like, 'Wait, that's new...' and then the logo came up and I was like this: 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Then I saw the gameplay and I was like, 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' So overall, I was pretty happy." I finished, grinning.

"...I think I've gone deaf. Oh-never mind." Xemnas said, touching his ears. "SO! Now that I got that out, let's start the show!" I shouted.

* * *

"So first up is **FoolsSin**! Let's see..." I look at the camera. "Well isn't someone enjoying themselves in Skyrim, watching a battle on top of a mountain in only a green puffy coat and Angry Birds sleepy pants." I said dryly. Aura snickered. "SO! Here's the first question: Axel, would you like to breathe fire?" I asked.

"Yes I would!" Axel exclaimed, standing up. "Sit back down, porcupine!" Larxene yelled. As Axel shot her a dirty look, I asked the next question. "Sora! Have you noticed that there are a lot of deities in the universe as you traveled the worlds? Heck, one has an entire pantheon of gods on it!" I exclaimed. "I have!...I don't know why there are, though..." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head.

"To everyone!...oh great...which do you prefer: Werewolf or Vampire? I am not answering that!" I said, glaring at the camera. "Heh, reference to Twilight...Werewolf! Rawr!...heh." Aura said, grinning. "Um...werewolf, I guess." Sora answered. "Werewolf!" Kairi exclaimed, beaming. "Vampire." Riku said. "Um...undecided!" Xion replied. "Werewolf. Very strong." Terra stated.

"Werewolf! I don't know why!" Ven cheered. "Um, undecided." Aqua replied. "Vampire." Van said with a grin. "I say werewolf!" Axel exclaimed. "I thought you were gonna pick Vampire, Axel...werewolf." Roxas said, chuckling. "Vampire!" Namine said cheerily. "AHA! I knew someone was a Twilight fan! And now I shall laugh hysterically...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Aura said, laughing.

"Uh...Vampire, I guess." Repliku said, staring at Aura strangely. "I don't know..." Larxene said, shrugging. "Depends. Which is stronger?" Xemnas asked. Oh you'll get lots of different responses if you ask that..." I said. "Undecided then." Xemnas stated. "Undecided." Zexion replied, reading a book. "Werewolves for the win!" Xigbar said, grinning. "Undecided!" Vexen proclaimed. "Uh...I dunno...vampires! Yeah!" Demyx said.

"Neither." DiZ answered, wrapped in white bandages. "Time for the dares! Sora! He wants you to have this spell book! It has spells for healing, repelling the ndead, warding-which takes up a lot pf energy very fast-and spells that do lots of damage to the undead. He's giving it you since most of the spells are light based and could work on Heartless as well-not to mention the zombie pirates you faced." I explained.

Sora got the book. "Oh..ugh, hated those things. Thanks! But I don't really use magic that often, so..." He turned and handed the book to Kairi."I'll give it to Kairi! She's good at magic!" he exclaimed. Kairi blushed. "No I'm not..." "Kairi, stop being modest, you're awesome at it!" Demyx exclaimed. Everyone else agreed making Kairi blush even more. I smiled. "Well looks like you have no choice Kairi. Who knows, it might come in handy. " I said.

"Next dare is for Xigbar! Shoot at Marluxia's knees until one of the bullets hit the knee. Bad news for Marly, good news for Xem-Xem!: he hates Marluxia, so Xemnas is safe from his dares and he will instead torture Marluxia. He's not sure about the other darers though." Aura said, making Marluxia pale and Xemnas sigh in relief. "Well now I know one darer who won't hurt me..." He said.

Xigbar began shooting at Marluxia, who then yelped as he jumped around the bullets. Finally one got him and he fell to the ground with his butt in the air. "...ow." he muttered. As the nurses helped him get healed, I looked at the final dare. "Axel, burn this pile of Twilight books-are you SURE it irks you?" I asked, an eyebrow raised at the camera. "Oh my, I can't watch!" Namine said, hiding her face with her sketchbook.

Axel grinned and walked up to the pile, before shouting, "BURN, BABY!" and then he set fire to the pile of books, laughing maniacally."Man, fire always gets him worked up..." Roxas muttered. "No kidding." Xion said as she sighed. "One last thing from FS!: 'If any of you guys visit the province of Skyrim on the Continent of Tamriel on a world called Nirn, keep an eye on the sky, Dragons tend to be stronger and far more intelligent than dragons on most worlds. so be careful cause they can do all sorts of stuff with their dragon shouts! including the classic fire breath!' That is all!" I said.

Ven gasped. "What, you mean the other dragons don't have fire breath?! That is sad!" he exclaimed. "...something tells me that's not what he meant." Van said dryly.

* * *

"Now, the next one is from **Kagaminelover657**! And yay! We cheered her up!" I exclaimed. "SUCCESS!" Roxas said, jumping up on his chair and fistpumping. "Anyway, she apologizes for freaking everyone out with the Elegy of Emptiness statue. And she liked your impression of the phrase Van! And she hopes you all liked her story!" Aura exclaimed.

"You're forgiven!" Sora shouted. Van smirked. "Thank you." he said. "Oh...yeah, it was...nice..." Terra said weakly. "Oh! Larxene, she can't wait to do that battle with you! And she is also sorry that the song made you all sad! It's a sad song, but it's also a pretty song." Wing said. Larxene looked at the camera. "...right..." she said. "It's fine, we're ok now!" Xion said, smiling.

"Finally, DiZ, Marly-she hates you the two of you as much as Larxene, so...prepare yourselves." Aura said and they gulped.

"First question! DiZ, you need to give one GOOD reason why Nobodies don't have the right to exist. If you can't, expect a little surprise next episode." I said, narrowing my eyes. "Well, let's hear it."

Ansem the Wise cleared his throat. "The reason Nobodies should not exist is because they are merely clones, beings that have no heart. With no heart, they are like robots, mindless robots that crave destruction of others. After all, misery loves company." "WHY I OUGHTA-" Axel was being held back by Roxas and Xion, but he looked pissed. "That's not true! Then why are Xion, Axel and Roxas friends?" Demyx asked.

"It is merely a fake friendship. They just think it's real." Diz said, scoffing. "OH NO HE DIDN'T!" Aura said, her eyes flaring in anger. I clenched my teeth. "DiZ...shut up. Just shut up right now." "It's the truth, eventually they will realize and then-" "DIZ JUST SHUT THE FREAK UP!" Wing shouted, looking mad. By now, Roxas and Xion looked as mad as Axel.

"Ok, let's all just calm down and move on...ok? Good. Next question is for Marluxia: Lots of people think you're gay due to your hair color. If you could due it another color, which one? Pink, Violet and Purple don't count!" I said quickly. "Well then...orange. I'd choose range due to how it's the same color as the Tiger Lily." he said, smiling as he stared at one in his hand.

I sweatdropped. "Ok...now for the dares! To Namine, Sora, Van, Ven, and Roxas: She wants you to read her fanfic called From Oath to Oblivion. It's about a roleplay she did with another role player on Twitter. She roleplayed as Namine, Sora, Van and Roxas while the other was just Ven. Ok?" I asked.

"Ok!" Ven exclaimed. "Yeah. I want to make sure now you did me right." Van said. "Sure." Roxas said, shrugging. "Oh cool! Let's read it!" Sora exclaimed. "Ok.." Namine said quietly.

_After they read it..._

Namine's eyes were wide. "Oh my God.." she whispered. Van hit Ven hard on the head. "OW! What did I do?!" Ven yelled. "You killed us, that's what you did!" Van yelled. "Well, not me...I think..." Sora said shakily. "We may never know, since it was at a cliffhanger battle ending between you and Ven." Roxas said, sighing. "Well, you got us all down correctly...I just say Ven was done wrong. Then again, he's always been done wrong.." Van said, chuckling.

"HEY!" Ven yelled. I smiled. "Well, then. Next dare is for Namine, Sora, Van, Ven, Roxas AND Kairi. You all now have to watch the video of that song that Kaga made. Ready?" I asked. "I guess so." Kairi said, shrugging.

_After they watch the video..._

"Dammit Kaga, why did you have to do that?!" Van yelled. "What did she do?" Wing asked. "She made me feel sad, dammit!" he yelled. "The feels man...the feels!" Ven cried. "Great, now it's more sad..." Kairi said. "WAHH!" Sora cried. "I was ok...until the end. Dammit Kaga..." Roxas muttered. "Aw...that's even more sad now..." Namine said, looking sad.

"That last sentence...always gets me..." I muttered. "So moving on! Marluxia! Dye your hair brown and keep it that way for the rest of the episode. Oh...in her eyes it represents a dying flower..." Aura commented. Marluxia paled as he went to go dye it. After he came back-his hair now brown-I read the next dare. "Marluxia, Larxene-get locked in a room together with her OCs Veronica and Xenon. They are going to do whatever they want to you two. Good luck!" I exclaimed as Aura dragged the two to said room.

As she pushed them in, she whispered to Veronica and Xenon, "Have fun," before grinning as she locked the door shut. Screams were then heard.

_After a long while..._

Marluxia and Larxene came out looking...well, bad doesn't even begin to describe it. Veronica and Xenon came out and before they left, Aura high fived them. I chuckled. "Alrighty then! Next dare is for everyone-except Marluxia, Larxene, and DiZ-to shoot at said three with these paintball guns. Whoever shoots them the most will get a free pie!" I exclaimed as everyone except the three got a paintball gun.

"What flavor is it?" Demyx asked. "Blueberry." I said. "ALRIGHT, LET'S DO THIS!" Demyx yelled, and the chaos began.

_After everyone ran out of paintballs..._

Aura was laughing in glee as everyone put down their guns. "THAT WAS SO AWESOME! We should do it again!" she exclaimed. "No, no you shouldn't!" Marluxia said, probably pale but he was covered in a rainbow of colors so it was hard to tell. "You're all lucky I wasn't able to find my knives to throw back at all of you!" Larxene yelled, also covered in a rainbow.

"...can we clean up?" DiZ asked me. "No. You can have a towel though to wipe your face!" I exclaimed. As the three each got a towel, Aura looked at Vanitas. "Ok Van! The next dare is for you! Kaga says there's this song called Awoken, a fanmade song concerning My Little Pony-wait, let me finish." Aura said, seeing him start to enter the Room of Terror. "It's a creepy version of it, and she wants you to sing it. Now you can choose." she said.

"...fine. I'm taking her word for it that it's creepy." he said as he got a microphone. I looked it up using the names of the original creators, H8 Seed and WoodenToaster. I then pressed Play.

The song started in almost a techno way, making you think of robots I suppose. Van tapped his foot while he listened, then he started to sing.

**"What cause have I to feel glad? I've built my life on judgement and causing pain. I don't know those eyes I see in the bloodstained chrome."**

**"Now everything that I've had, and everything I've known have been thrown away; and with time, I've come to find this isn't my home." **

Van looked at the camera, a determined look in his eyes.

**"I've stoked the fire; seen more pain than you can know. The tears of the broken have washed away my soul. Pushed by desire; to change the way my stream will flow. Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control."**

Van's eyes lowered, and his voice became near to a whisper.

_**"I try my best to block out the screams. But they're haunting me in my dreams. **_**p****LeAsE, bReAk mY sHaCkLeS, I wAnT iT tO sToP." **

Van sang in his demonic voice before stopping for a moment to let the instrumental play. Ven was looking at him carefully. _"Is Van trying to tell us something?" _Ven thought to himself. Van was just tapping his foot to the music, his face with a neutral expression on it. Then he began to sing again.

**"I man these wretched machines. Day in, day out, the grinding wears on my brain. Undermining my sanity, making me question my reality."**

**"But life is not as it seems; should I take a chance for freedom and throw it all down the drain? I've been imprisoned; please burn my transgressions away." **

Van grabbed the microphone from its stand and sang loud.

**"I've stoked the fire; seen more pain than you can know. The tears of the broken have washed away my soul. Pushed by desire; to change the way my stream will flow. Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control!"**

He lowered his eyes again as he brought his voice to a whisper.

_**"I try my best to block out the screams. But they're haunting me in my dreams. **_**p****LeAsE, BrEaK mY sHaCkLeS, I wAnT iT tO sToP!" **

After another instrumental, Van sang loudly.

**"I've stoked the fire; seen more pain than you can know. The tears of the broken have washed away my soul. Pushed by desire; to change the way my stream will flow. Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control!"**

Van closed his eyes as he continued.

**"I'm sick of hurting; sick of thinking it's all I do. I break those around me; those spared are very few."**

**"But the bright sun is burning; and the sky shines, ever blue. Friendships surround me-" **He opened his eyes. **"-I'm becoming a part of you." **

_**"I try my best to block out the screams. But they're haunting me in my dreams. **_**p****LeAsE, BrEaK mY sHaCkLeS, I wAnT iT tO STOP!" **

Van put away the mic as the song plays itself out. Aura clapped. "WOO! I have a new favorite song!" she cheered. Ven was looking at Van closely as he sat back in his chair. I smiled. "I always liked those sort of songs..."

"So...moving on, the final dare from Kaga is for Larxene, Marluxia, and DiZ." Wing said. "Oh no..." Marluxia moaned, covering his face. "What is the dare?" DiZ asked. Wing grinned. "You three have to listen to the Song of Unhealing on repeat until your ears bleed. It's basically the Song of Healing backwards. But since it's backwards, it'll do...interesting effects. Ready?" she asked while the others and I wore earplugs. "IT'S ADVISED ALL VIEWERS WEAR SOMETHING TO COVER THEIR EARS FOR THIS!" Aura shouted.

Larxene scoffed. "How much harm can a song do?" she asked. "I think we're about to find out." Marluxia said, pale. "Indeed. Let it begin." DiZ said. Wing-after she put on some earplugs-nodded and started playing the Song of Unhealing.

Oh shoot...Marluxia started looking like a ReDead, which made him freak out, while Larxene was looking like an old zombie hag, but she kept silent. She did look freaked though...DiZ was starting to look more and more like the mummy he should be in those red bandages of his...All of them were getting worse and worse, until finally after the rest of them were bleeding, their ears bled.

I made the signal to cut off the music, and after getting an 'Ok!' symbol from Aura, we all took off our earplugs. "NURSES!" I yelled, and the three were taken away. "Ok, now while the Song of Healing is played over and over for them in the infirmary, let's go to the next darer!" I said.

* * *

"SO! Next up is **moonofwitch**! Heh, they sent their dares in a video along with a typed letter...oh, well, Moony didn't really sent them, more like her brother Eclipse, her counterpart Anti-Moony, and Luxord did." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Number 10, what are you doing with them?!" Xemnas yelled. "He's there cause Moony wanted to beat him in poker." Aura explained.

Zexion chuckled. "Good luck with that. Xigbar's tried and tried and always ends up losing all his Munny." he said. Xigbar grumbled. "Well, Moony isn't around due to an exam-I have a feeling she'll pass-and Sun isn't there cause she's still on the Sugar Rush. Oh, here's a quote from her: KILL THE RED MUMMY, HE STOLE MY CANDY!" I said.

DiZ paled. "I'm dead, aren't I?" he asked. "Yep! They confirmed this! So here's the first Truth!: Repliku, if Vexen is your father, who's the mom? They suggested Zexion...GUYS THAT'S TOO WEIRD!" Aura yelled. Repliku made a weirded out face. "I...honestly don't know. I guess I don't have one." he replied. "Next question: Zexion, what are your thoughts on everyone? And that includes Moony." I said.

"Alright then. Sora, Demyx, Ven: Naive and at times dumb. Axel, Aura, Roxas, Marluxia and Xigbar: Annoying and at times two faced. Kairi, Aqua, Namine, and Xion: Innocent and yet strong. Riku, Terra, Xemnas, David, Raxua, and Van: Very strong. Repliku, Myst, Wing, and Moony are unknown for now. Vexen and DiZ are proving to be both useful and annoying at the same time. Larxene is just plain annoying." Zexion said all without looking up from his book.

"...ok then. Uh, Demyx, the next question is for you: What's your favorite book and TV series?" I asked, sweatdropping at all the dark auras from some people. "Hm? Oh, um...I don't really read...my favorite TV show is Wipeout!" Demyx exclaimed. "Last Truth! Zexion, show us the eye you hide behind your hair. Isn't that a dare?..." Wing asked.

Zexion just sighed and showed everyone the other eye. It had a scar over it, making it a blind eye. "There. Happy?" he asked, as he covered it again. "...yeah. Ok, time for dares!" Aura cheered. "First dare! Riku! Give Xemnas a potion that turns him back to a dog and then set him in an animal shop and see where he ends up!" she said.

Riku was already giving Xemnas the potion (more like forcing him to drink it) and Xemnas turned back to a dog. Riku picked him up. "I'll be back." he said as he left to go to an animal shop. I smiled. "Ok, the next dare is-what in the name of yellow phosphorus?!" I said in surprise. Aura looked at the dare and laughed. "Myst and Repliku, go on a date!" she said while laughing. Repliku started blushing. "O-oh. U-um, s-sure." he said.

I was blushing hard. "Ok...while we're gone...Nissa's in charge! Ok?" I said. A girl with short green hair cut at her chin and bright green eyes popped her head out. "Did I hear my name?" she asked as she walked out. She was wearing an outfit similar to Aqua's, only she had a blue shirt that had a green X on it with short frilled translucent sleeves, and the metal armor at her forearm and white jeans with metal sneakers.

I smiled. "Yeah...um, a dare is kinda making me leave momentarily. While I'm gone, you're in charge. Rax isn't here right now, and if I leave Aura in charge again, things will go insane, period." I said seriously. "It would not!...it's be crazy, not insane..." Aura muttered. Nissa nodded. "Alright. HAve fn!" she said, smiling. I blushed again as I opened a portal and left with Repliku.

_In Ignissa's POV _

I looked at everyone and smiled. "Well then. I suppose we should move on. But my name is Ignissa-you can call me Nissa though." I said as I sat down in Myst's chair. "Ok, Nissa-what are you specialized in?!" Vexen asked, the look Myst and Aura both called "The Freak Look" on his face. "I suppose magic, but mainly strategy. Um, could you stop making that look? Your face could freeze that way." I said, concerned.

The others started to laugh while he stopped, muttering. I'm not sure why, I really was concerned for him. I looked at the next dare. "Ok...Larxene, the next dare requires you to dye Axel's hair baby blue." I said. Larxene grinned. "Oh HELL yeah." she said. "WHAT?! OH NO, NO, GET AWAY FROM ME, WOMAN!" Axel yelled. However, as he tried to run, Larxene grabbed his arm and started dragging him backstage to dye his hair.

"Ok, while they do that...Roxas! Burn the red mummy at the stake!" Aura shouted. Roxas grinned, while DiZ started to run (to no avail.) I tilted my head as he got tied to a stake. "Um, can I ask something? If he's burned...how will anyone else torture him?" I asked. Everyone stopped. Aura facepalmed. "Crud, didn't think of that! Aw, but let's shoot fireballs at him instead!" she exclaimed and Roxas nodded.

While he did that, Larxene and Axel came back. Larxene was looking triumphant with a smirk on her face, while Axel looked miserable with his baby blue hair. I tried to comfort him. "Don't worry Axel, it's only temporary." I said. He still didn't look happy, so I suggested, "Why don't you help Roxas shoot fireballs at DiZ?" He perked up and with a grin, got up and started joining Roxas in shooting fireballs at DiZ.

After a bit, I told them to stop and let DiZ get down. I examined DiZ and quickly said, "Curacion Luz!" The white light appeared and healed his burns. I smiled as my healing spell I created a while ago worked. "There. Now we can continue!" I exclaimed, looking at the final dare from Moony. "It's for all the guys. Dress up as your girlfriend and if you don't have one, well the girls will dress you up as whatever they want." I said.

Aura ran off the stage. "DAVY GET OVER HERE!" she yelled as she looked for him. All the other guys gulped. The girls giggled. "This will be fun!" Kairi exclaimed.

_After a while... _

I looked at each guy, making an amused smile. Aura was pouting because she couldn't find David, but Wing was grinning big along with the other girls. I should describe how the boys looked...

Sora was dressed like Kairi, with the same pink dress...or was it jacket and miniskirt?...with his hair dyed red and somehow obeying to gravity for once as his hair was styled like Kairi's. His shoes had been replaced with her purple ones, but they were still pretty big. He was blushing a lot.

Riku (who had returned grinning) was now wearing the Organization cloak, but his hair was cut short and dyed black, making him look like Xion...kinda. He was just shaking his head in disbelief.

Roxas was-I must admit, hilariously-in a white sundress and blue sandals, with his hair also obeying gravity and styled in Namine's hairstyle. He was blushing hard while muttering threats.

Ven was dressed like Wing, with her shirt and jeans and things. His hair was a different story. They were not able to make it obey gravity like Sora's and Roxas', so they made him wear a wig. And an itchy one apparently, since Ven keeps scratching his head.

Terra was dressed as Aqua, except more buffer. His hair was gelled down and dyed blue so it'd could match Aqua's hairstyle. He was looking at the sky, as if asking, 'Why me? Just why?'

Axel was-for some reason-dressed as Larxene, well his hair was redyed and styled into her hair color and hairstyle, making him look miserable.

Van was decided to dress as Moony, though they had a hard time getting his hair to obey gravity and to convince him to wear the goggles on his head. In the end, he looked like Moony with gold eyes-and the obvious build that indicated he was a guy. "I'll be glad when this is over..." he muttered.

Vexen was in a bunny suit. He didn't look happy.

Xigbar was dressed as a pirate (WITH A HOOK! :D) He looked amused.

Zexion was wearing a Grim Reaper like outfit, scythe and all. He looked amused as well.

Marluxia was dressed as a comical flower in a pot. He looked confused, as if wondering whether if he should be insulted or delighted.

DiZ was dressed as a regular mummy. I don't know what he was thinking since I couldn't see his face.

Larxene grinned as she held up a camera. "Say cheese!" she said before snapping a group photo of everyone. "For the memories~" Aura sang. I smiled at all the guys. "You might as well change back. That was the final dare from her. Oh, there's something else...it seems Anti-Moony had Xemnas' pink teddy...and Luxord has found a blackmail photo of Axel and Larxene in a embarrassing moment..." I said.

"LUXORD I SWEAR IF YOU USE IT AGAINST US I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND STAB YOU UNTIL NO ONE CAN RECOGNIZE YOU DUE TO YOUR WHOLE BODY BEING COVERED IN HOLES FROM MY KNIVES!" Larxene screeched. "...uh...yeah. And I'll burn you down!" Axel yelled, having returned looking normal. I blinked before looking at Riku who had returned normal but his hair was still short.

"So, what did happen with Xemnas in the animal shop?" I asked. Riku grinned and I winced. "Could you get him back?" I asked, getting a bad feeling. Riku sighed. "Sure." he replied before leaving again to buy Xemnas back.

_-in another place- _

A young girl named Sun was running around like a rabid dog. "WHERE'S IS HE, WHERE'S MY CANDY! RED MUMMY GIVE ME CANDY!" she yelled before smashing a whole fist at the road. "GRRRRRRRR!" she yelled as the road broke into pieces from the blow.

Sun then spotted the ToD studio in the far off distance before saying in a creepy voice, "Candy...Mommy's gonna find you..."

* * *

_-back at the studio- _

"Ok, so the next one is...**XxKinataKeybladexX**! Huh?...why did everyone get so quiet all of a sudden?" I asked when I noticed everyone's pale looks. "...no reason. Just read the dares." Sora said weakly. I tilted my head in confusion before reading the dares. "Ok...well they say she won't be in...devil mode? for a while...Frost says he's not dead in all capital letters with two exclamation points...oh! Here's the first truth! Everyone who is not scared of Kinata please raise your...going to be doomed hand?" I read aloud in confusion.

No one raised their hand. Not even the now human Xemnas who had returned. I hesitantly started to raise my hand, but Ven shouted, "NO!" and grabbed it before putting it down. "Nissa, you do not want to face her when she's mad, she is scary-well, scary is an understatement!" he yelled. I blinked. "Really?" "Oh yeah..." Aura said, looking serious for once. My...Kinata must have been really scary then!

"Ok...the next dare is for everyone to watch PSY's music video, "Gentleman". Wait, the song is called Gentlemen...but it's rude to women?" I asked, confused again. "Oh, this should be good." Xigbar said as he got ready to see it.

_After the video... _

"THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM AND THEN BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE, AND THEN KILL HIM AGAIN!" Larxene screeched as Axel and Marluxia held her back from destroying the TV. "Why would they make a song like that?" Namine asked, looking hurt. "Because PSY is crazy." Aura answered bluntly. "Crazy? More like stupid." Wing said. "Oh wow, he's asking for it..." Kairi said, facepalming. "Yeah...ugh." Xion said, wincing.

"...let's just move on. Ok...next dare is for Namine. Drop Marluixa into her...World of Terror?" I said. "NO! Namine, have mercy!" Marluxia yelled, but unfortunately for him, Roxas knocked him out. Namine smiled at him. "Thank you Roxas!" she said before starting to drag Marluxia to the World of Terror. I sweatdropped. "Very well then. Hmm...oh, Kinata, you can come now!" I yelled, seeing the last part.

"Why is she here?!" Aura asked. "Because she wanted to beat up DiZ." I replied as I read it from the letter. DiZ started to run out the door when Kinata appeared out of NOWHERE and tackled him with a death yell. "I WILL MURDER YOU HOW COULD YOU DO THAT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU YOU'RE GOING TO DIE-" Kinata shouted as she beat him with her fists, a baseball bat, and a bazooka at one point. Finally she was dragging him to the Planet of Terror.

She looked at me and smiled. "There. I'm done. Say hello to Myst for me!" she said before she looked at the others and just said one word.

"Boo."

The others yelped, screamed, and Demyx passed out and fell from his chair. She laughed before she left. "...I get a feeling I missed something..." I muttered to myself.

* * *

"Now then, next one up is **LunaSunStar**! Oh, here's a comment from her to Roxas: 'I had thought you had become insane when you said you THANKED me...and then it went back to normal when you became annoyed again so it's all good!' Oh, and when said she went for a whole month without ice cream...she meant a whole 31 day month with any type of ice cream. She says to no whine or she'll extend the ban to a year." I read.

Roxas scoffed, to my surprise. "Look who's showing off. 'I went for a whole month without any type of ice cream.' What does that have to do with anything here?" he asked. "Um...don't mind him Luna-if it's ok for me to call you that-I suppose he's suffering from ice cream withdrawal. Now, let's see your dares!" I said, smiling.

"First dare: Xemnas and Marluxia: You both must battle Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Van, Roxas and Xion-my, that's a lot-while they are ALL on sugar rushes-oh my-either in the Keyblade Graveyard or the Room of Terror." I frowned. "Um...Luna? The Room of Terror is only used if they DON'T want to do a dare. It wouldn't be fair to the 9 they fight against if they have to go in there as well. They wouldn't even be able to fight-they'd be screaming their throats out, sugar rush or not! And I understand Xemnas and Marluxia aren't exactly good, but you're being as bad as they are by not showing much mercy. So I'm afraid...this dare is void. I'm dreadfully sorry." I said, sighing.

"THANK YOU, LITTLE FLOWER, FOR SPARING OUR LIVES-" "You both still have to go in the Room of Terror. You do realize that, yes?" I asked, cutting off Marluxia. "...let's just go in." Xemnas said, sighing as he dragged the frozen Marluxia to the Room of Terror. "Ok! So next dare we can do! Xion! Wreck havoc and chaos and pain and hurt and torture and, um...other bad stuff on the person you hate the most!" Aura shouted.

Xion blinked. "But Xemnas went in the Room of Terror..." she said, trailing off. I looked at the dare before waving my hand mutely. A green light came from it and transformed to be a life like dummy of Xemnas. "There. You could use that as a replacement." I said. Xion immediately summoned her keyblade and transformed into a form that looked very much like Sora, but was of some resemblance to a machine and a Heartless-or Nobody-as well. Xigbar grinned. "Go Poppet!" he yelled.

(To all who's played Days: Xion when she was fighting Roxas.)

Xion then charged toward Xemnas, keyblade in hand.

_After awhile... _

I was blinking in shock as Xion finished and transformed back to how she usually looks and calmly sat down. The dummy...yikes. As Marluxia and Xemnas came out of the Room of Terror, Xemnas took one look at the dummy-and promptly fainted. I suppose the damage done to it would be enough to make any person who came out of there to faint. "Curacion Luz!" I yelled, to heal him and Marluxia, but I knew it would be a while before Xemnas woke up.

Marluxia looked at the dummy. "What happened to it?!" he asked in shock. "Xion happened. It was a dare." Aura answered, snickering. Xion looked down shyly. I snapped my fingers, making the dummy disappear in green dust before I looked at the next dare. "Alright...next dare is for Ventus. You can go all out on Van if you want to. But Van cannot do ANYTHING...except for breathing." I said, looking at him.

However, Ven had this expression on his face. I suppose it was a conflicted expression. Finally he replied, "Um...no thanks. I, uh, don't feel up to it right now." He looked up, a small smile on his face. I nodded, frowning slightly. "Very well..." Meanwhile, Van was surprised. _"Is that idiot serious?...what's he up to?" _he thought, his eyes narrowed at Ven.

I looked at the next dare. "My, you're very into getting justice-or revenge-for most the people here, yes?" I asked before looking at Namine. "She wants you to basically do the same as Xion. If you can't get a weapon, get Roxas to let you borrow his...or you can use her katanas. But they're very powerful, so be careful." I said. Namine smiled. "Don't worry, I have a weapon." she said before standing up and looking at Marluxia.

He was about to get up to run when she trapped him in an illusion. I'm not sure what he saw, but it was terrible and so he was on the ground in a fetal position, whimpering and mumbling things. Namine, with her sketchbook out and her hand out as well, just smiled and closed her sketchbook while sitting down. "...what did you just do?" Wing asked. "Oh, just trapped him in a neverending nightmare-or at least neverending until I say so. That's all." Namine answered calmly.

"...oh. Well then...next question! If Myst were to die-that's terrible!-how would all of you react? This is to everyone." I said. "Oh, I would just freak out or cry or do both at the same time!" Aura said with wide eyes. "I...just feel really sad." Wing answered. "I would cry really hard!" Sora yelled, Ven and Demyx nodding in agreement.

"I...honestly wouldn't know." Riku said, looking away. "It'd be very unexpected, so...I suppose I'd be shocked." Terra replied, Aqua nodding with him. "Oh, I'd feel horrible!" Kairi cried, Xion and Namine saying the same thing. "...I don't know, to be honest. I really don't know." Van replied, crossing his arms. "I'd be so delighted! I could dissect her and-er, I mean, horrible, I'd feel horrible!...or as horrible as I can be." Vexen said with shifty eyes.

"Hmph. Glad. Then we could leave." Xemnas replied. "...I'll get back to you on that." Larxene replied. "I'd feel pretty sad. She's a nice girl, I can tell. To just die...man, that would be terrible." Axel said. Roxas nodded. "Yeah-I'd feel pretty sad as well." "I suppose I'd feel a bit of sadness that a young life would be over so quickly." DiZ replied. "I guess sad. I mean, who else can I mess with offstage?" Xigbar asked.

I only nodded. "Alright...now it's time to watch something, which Axsas, Luna's Nobody apparently, says to do this: Watch Kingdom Hearts 2 secret ending Birth by Sleep with voices?! and try not to laugh. The Organization members-and Namine-can't use the excuse of having no emotion to not laugh, since it was proven recently in KH3D that they can have hearts as they become self aware of themselves." I said.

"Really?! YAY!" Demyx cheered. "Oh, that's good!" Namine exclaimed. "Oh...they also mean no offense to Ven, Terra or Aqua from the video...though they DO mean it for Van-" "Oh, I can feel the love..." Van said dryly as he looked at the camera. "-and SaSa-oh, that's Luna-says she doesn't care if Roxas complains about the comments. And don't forget to watch the credits! Ok, let's watch it." I said, smiling.

"WOO! Movie time!" Aura cheered as she got out some popcorn. "This oughta be good..." Wing murmured.

As the video was about to start, Demyx just started laughing. "Dude, the video hasn't even started!" Axel yelled. "I know! But it's funny!" Demyx exclaimed. Everyone just facepalmed.

_After the video... _

I can tell you who laughed and when they laughed. Demyx was first, obviously.

Next up was Ven when Terra (in the video) introduced himself.

Then came Sora and Kairi when Ven and Aqua (in the video) appeared.

Aqua and Xemnas (who had awoken) actually chuckled when MX appeared.

Xion and Larxene all laughed as soon as MX said, "Fly my pretties, fly, fly!"

Wing laughed hard when Van (in the video) was saying Spiderman stuff.

Van was not amused.

Terra started laughing when Aqua (in the video) complained about her hair.

Axel burst out laughing as Terra (in the video) fell from the cliff.

Xigbar and Zexion both chuckled when the KH moon appeared...um...

Finally, during the credits, Roxas, Namine and I laughed hard.

I looked at the remaining three. "Wow, congratulations! You three didn't laugh!" I exclaimed. "NOT FUNNY." Vexen stated at the camera. "I have no soul." Van said to the camera as well. "I DIDN'T LAUGH A SINGLE TIME!" Aura exclaimed, fistpumping. "You were close a few times." Xion said. "I know, I almost puked." Aura said seriously.

"Now then...huh? Aura...please tell me you were able to buy new things for water fights..." I said, before looking up at her and seeing her sheepish grin. "Well..." "You forgot, didn't you?" Wing asked. "...yeah." Aura answered. I sighed. "I suppose we can't do that dare for now. Hmm...one last dare from her! Roxas and Xion: You need to sing the english dubbed version of Kagerou Days done by JubyPhonic P. Ok?" I asked.

Roxas nodded and handed Xion a microphone while getting one for himself. "Ok, let's do this." he said. I nodded and hit Play.

It started with a guitar playing, before getting louder with some drums and possibly a keyboard-the instrument, of course. Then Roxas began to sing.

**"August 15th at 12:30 noon, I don't see a cloud above; the sun is shining down, what a pretty day."**

**"So sick of this summer heat, I can't beat away the haze; the rays are giving away, and spending all of my time, having conversations sitting next to you." **

_"Hey but I...don't really like the summer time..." _Xion softly sang.

**"And as you were petting on that cat, you said such a daring thing right from under your breath." **Roxas sang.

**"Ah, and as that cat had ran away, you tried to chase it in the end; Jumping out in front of a traffic light that poured a shade of red bright red!"**

**"CRASHING IN and breaking you to bits! That truck heard a scream a little bit too late! Blood dripping everywhere and choking your smell of hair; I breathe in a gulp of air and just can't take it!"**

**"Are these lies? The heat is mocking me; "What you see is exactly what you're gonna get!" and with the blue of the sky I hear singing crickets cry and fall right back into another dark sleep." **

He stopped to let the music play for a few moments before singing again.

**"August 14th at 12 something noon; I don't see a cloud above. The sun is shining down, and yet I hear a cry of a cricket singing loudly in my head."**

**"Hey but I...I have to really wonder why, because in the dream, I had last night we sat in the same old park we are sitting at now."**

**"Hey...I think the two of us should leave."**

**"But stepping slightly off the path, their heads turned upwards and were gaping, pointing, struggling to keep away a scream!"**

**"STABBING HOLES and splitting you in two, the beam made a seam as it fell from the sky! Ringing an old wind chime and shaking a passerby then filling the air until they hit those park trees!"**

**"Are these lies? The heat is mocking me; "Bet you wish you were asleep, but it's not a dream!" Vision it blurred away and keeping my thoughts at bay I swear you stood there while keeping such a dark smile!" **

Roxas stopped again as the song played the instrumental. Xion looked a little wide eyed from the lyrics. Sora whispered to Kairi, "Is this like that movie Groundhog Day?" he asked. "It sounds like it is." Kairi answered. "...this sounds badly familiar..." Axel muttered, thinking of when Xion sacrificed herself. Roxas started to sing again in a whisper.

**"Endlessly I see that over heated haze; and again the laughing will repeat on through the days. You've been dying for the past ten years; we are trapped in cycles and the end is never clear."**

**"But a story is a story all the same; and today like any has an ending so to say. Far away and out beyond that scorching summer day..."**

Roxas then sang as loudly as he could.

"**CRASHING IN and hitting ME instead of you! I pushed you aside to nearly dodge a truck! Blood dripping everywhere and choking my smell of hair!"**

**"You breathe in a gulp of air and just can't take it! Are these lies? I haven't heard him say; "What you see is exactly what you're gonna get"! Maybe this summer day has finally gone away! But that's all I'll say so this is where it ends now!" **

Roxas stopped as the music played, before Xion sang the final lines.

_"August 14th and sitting alone on a bed, a girl awakes repeating just the same. Muttering again..."_

_" 'Guess I failed again...' as she sat all alone, and held a cat still cradled in her arms." _

We all clapped as the song ended. "Don't tell me; was that a Vocaloid song?" Roxas asked. "Yes, it was." I answered. "WHY DOES EVERY SONG HAVE TO BE SAD?! THIS ONE IS ABOUT HOW THEY'RE IN A LOOP AND CAN'T GET OUT OF THE LOOP AND SO ONE OF THEM DIES EACH TIME!" Demyx yelled, waving his arms wildly. "Perhaps if they both died at once, it could break the loop, since neither can survive unless there's a sacrifice..." DiZ murmured.

* * *

"Let's move on! Um...the next one is **DeathOnWings1203**! Oh...he laughed evilly when he found out you're here, DiZ..." I said, wincing. DiZ muttered, "Oh no..." Just then, David came onstage. "Hi. WHat did I mess?" he asked, yawning. Vexen hid behind Xigbar, who hid behind his chair. Zexion made an effort not to put up an illusion to hide himself. Van just stepped away from David.

Xemnas passed again and fell off his chair. David raised an eyebrow. "What's their problem?" he asked, pointing to the 5 that were either pale, unconscious, or whimpering. I tilted my head. "I don't know...hmm...do you guys know?" I asked the others. Aura was snickering while the others were just smiling. "Stuff happened while you weren't here, Nissa." Wing said, chuckling.

"Uh huh...well let's start. First dare is for David! He says he knows you're tired but you should see who just got here." I said, sighing. DAvid raised an eyebrow in confusion before seeing DiZ, and...he snapped his fingers. DiZ immediately yelped and clutched his stomach. "He's being burned on the inside. I would do worse, but I'm still pretty tired, so...slow torture for him." David said, smirking.

"Oh dear...um, next dare is for Marluxia! Oh, Namine, could you?..." I asked, looking at the still trapped in nightmare Marluxia. Namine sighed before nodding and got her sketchbook. After a few strokes of drawing, he stopped shivering and slowly got up. "Oh...thank Kingdom Hearts that's over..." he wailed, pale. "Marluxia? You have to do a dare; you need to get stabbed by Larxene and then burned by Axel. Those are your dares as well you two-and there's no way out." I said.

Marluxia paled. "Have mercy..." he asked, looking at the two. "..." Larxene just stabbed him again about 10 times a second, before Axel grinned. "Good bye." he said, before snapping his fingers. Marluxia exploded in flames immediately, screaming in pain. I immediately shouted, "Reverse Effect!" The spell slowly turned the burnt to a crisp Marluxia back to how he usually looks.

"Axel...we can't kill in here. Only beat close to death." I said, sighing. "Oh...whoops. My bad." Axel said, grinning. "Nice." David said with a smirk. "Now the next dare is!...WHAT THE-" Aura covered her mouth to keep from swearing aloud. "What is it?" Kairi asked. "...um, David? Uh, Noche dares you to, er, um..." Aura said, trying to stall the sentence.

"What? What does he want me to do?" David asked. "...To enter the Room of Terror." Aura said, with a shaky laugh. Van started laughing hard. "Oh WOW! Take THAT, you son of a b**ch!" he yelled, laughing his head off. "VANITAS! We aren't supposed to cuss in here!" I said in shock.

David was silent. "...Van, Noche, you both realize later I will get payback on you two?" he asked. "...crap." Van said under his breath. David smirked a little before going in the Room of Terror. "Oh dear...um, DiZ! He says you're a...oh. Forgive me for my language, but...he says you're a bastard. He asks how much of a-forgive me-bastard are you?" I asked, wincing from the words.

DiZ sighed while looking at the camera. "A bastard is another name for an illegitimate child. So since I am not an illegitimate child, I am not a bastard at all." he managed to say with the burns still in him. "...I must admit, that was a good answer. Last question is to everyone else: What's the truth of how much of a bastard he is?" I asked.

"I am going to use the slang meaning of that word, and I say, SO MUCH IT AIN'T FUNNY!" Aura yelled. "I agree!" Roxas shouted. "Yeah!" Xion said. "...I guess so." Namine said, agreeing. "Yes." Axel said seriously, agreeing as well. "I don't know...maybe he is, maybe he isn't." Larxene replied. "Uh...his explanation made me confused. I don't know!" Sora said. "Yes he is! No, he isn't! Wait, he is! No wait, I mean-AHH! I don't know either." Demyx said.

"Um...I don't know either..." Ven said uneasily. "I don't think he is a bastard..." Terra said unsure. "Me neither." Aqua replied. "...why do I care about this? I don't know. That's my answer." Van said, bored. "No! He is not a bastard at all!" Vexen exclaimed. "Yeah, he is-a lot." Xigbar said. "...no. He isn't one..." Zexion said while reading. "Um...I don't know." Marluxia answered. "Yes. He is a bastard and that's a fact of life!" Wing yelled. "I suppose not. It really depends on what he did." I answered.

* * *

"Ok! Next up is **RainbowJack78**! Hmm...Sora, you're supposed to stab someone named Goku with your keyblade to see what happens...but I don't think anyone here has that name..." I said. "Oh! Oh! I know that guy! He's a friend of David's! Just ask that dare for next chapter, cause it might take awhile for him to get here, ok?" Aura said to the camera.

Suddenly, two figures fell in from the ceiling to the stage. "OW! Goofy, you're on me!" one of them yelled. "Oh, sorry Donald!" Goofy said, getting off of Donald. "Donald? Goofy? What are you two doing here?!" Sora exclaimed. "Oh...it seems Jack just flicked them into here for the time being. He's a god, apparently." I answered. "Anyway, welcome you two. You're both on a ToD show for right now. That fine with you?" I asked.

"Uh, ok!" Goofy said. "I don't know...depends on the Truths or Dares that are told..." Donald said cautiously. I looked at the letter. "Oh Donald-he says you can fly now. Just flap your wings and you'll rise. He's a god, so he can do that." I said. Donald's eyes widened before he flapped his wings furiously. He began to rise. "YES! YES! I can fly! I can fly!" he cheered, as he began to fly around.

As he flew, a sword appeared in Goofy's hands. "Ah, that's a gift to you from Jack Goofy. Hope you like it." I said, smiling as Donald flew around. "Gwarsh, thanks!" Goofy said, smiling at the camera. "Next...Axel, he's given you the power to be a god. Now, he asks you to do something with the wishes he gave you." I said.

Axel grinned. "My first wish will be for Marluxia's hair to be on fire." he said, snapping his fingers. "Wait, what-AHHHH!" Marluxia yelled, running around the stage. "My second wish will be for Xemnas to be set on fire." Xemnas' (who awoken again) eyes widened as he smelled smoke and looked to see his cloak burning. "AHHHH!" he yelled, running around like Marluxia.

"And my final wish...for the 1 month ice cream ban on Roxas to be taken off." Axel said. Roxas got up and actually hugged him. "Thank you so much!" he said before sitting down. Axel just grinned while giving him a thumbs up. I sighed as I waved my hand, making water spill over Marluxia and Xemnas, getting them soaked but the fire on them is put out. "There. Let's continue." I said, smiling slightly as they sat down.

"Now the next one is for everyone: he's given you all swords-even those who already have swords of a sort-" I said as swords appeared in everyone's hands, "-and the skills of master swordsmen so that you could all stab Vanitas to death." I finished, while Van's eyes widened. "Wait a moment! I-" he stopped, realizing he couldn't move.

"Oh, Van, he just shot you with a dart that immbolizes you for a day. So you can't exactly fight back..." I said, wincing. Van sighed. "Well, that's just f**king fantastic." he said. "No cussing Van! Now time for you to die!" Terra shouted as he charged toward Van. Ven, however, stopped him. "Whoawhoawhoa! Terra, uh, maybe we shouldn't kill him!" he said quickly. "Why not? It's part of the dare." Xigbar asked. "Well...we can't really kill him, since he's on the show. That's part of teh rules, right?" Ven asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "That's correct." I replied. "See? And, it's considered really unhonorable to attack someone when they can't defend themselves. So, um, we shouldn't do it!" Ven said. "...Ven has a point. We probably shouldn't...it would be unfair." Xion said, putting down her sword. One by one, everyone stopped and put down their swords. Ven silently let out a deep breath he had been holding.

Van was utterly confused. He couldn't understand why his other half, the one who really hated him, would stop others from hurting him. _"He probably wants to be the one to finish me off and be a hero. Yeah, that's probably it." _Van thought in his head. I smiled at the scene before saying, "Reverse Effect!" so that Van could move again. "Sorry Jack, but if Van was immobile for the whole day, we would have to drag him around-and that'd be a lot of work!" I said to the camera.

"Next dare is for Donald! He wants you to do something...besides flying!" Aura shouted to him. Donald landing while glaring at her, to which she gave him the hairy eye-or, the facial expression that is seen in anime where a character sticks out their tongue while pulling down their eyelid. He looked at the camera...before doing a tap dance across the stage that ended with him holding his staff in one hand and in his other hand his hat as he was on his knees in the middle of the stage.

We all clapped. "Great job! Nest dare is for Roxas: For doing the...Lamby Dance?...you get this bowl that has an unlimited supply of ice cream. It's unlimited since he's a god and he can do that." I said, chuckling as I handed the bowl to Roxas. Roxas immediately grabbed it. "YES! Thank you so much man! Hey SASA! I can eat this since the ban was taken off of me. So there's NOTHING you can do about it!" he yelled, grinning while laughing gleefully as he started eating ice cream.

"Next dare-have a party! We will-after the show, of course. And to Myst and Sora: He doesn't hate Donald and Goofy...well he doesn't care for Goofy but his favorite Disney character is Donald." I said. "Oh, well I'll tell Myst this later." "Oh...well ok!" Sora exclaimed. I looked at Donald and Goofy. "You two better go now. Here-use these orbs. When you step on them, they should return you home." I said as I finished making two orbs out of magic and gave one each to them.

"Bye Donald! Bye Goofy!" Sora said, waving. "Bye Sora!" Donald said, waving. "Hyuck! Bye everybody!" Goofy exclaimed. They then stepped on the orbs and as the dust from them surrounded them, they disappeared.

* * *

"Alright then! Now the next one is a newcomer-**Steven Jonathan O**! Let's see...these are some nice truths and dares. Ok...Marluxia: Why do you like flowers?" I asked. Marluxia made a small smile. "Because flowers are nature's way of expressing beauty and peace. They each have their own style, their color, their own pattern, their own ways of growing. Each one is different-which is why I like them." he said.

"Next dare is for Xemnas: call yourself Mansex or Sexman for the rest of the episode and everybody can call you that name as well. Oh my..." I said. "...what? WHAT? No! I-" "Hey Mansex, just calm down and have a heart." Xigbar said seriously. "Really?" Xemnas asked. "...no. I can't give you one, you need to make your own heart." he said.

"Next dare!-everyone guess his age and country." I said. "16! And...from... the U.S.A!" Sora exclaimed. "Um...15...and...from somewhere in Europe?" Kairi said. "17. And from, I suppose Indonesia." Riku replied. "14, and from Spain." Terra said, shrugging. "Um...16, and from India? I don't know." Aqua said, chuckling. "I agree with Sora! Only you're 18 and from the U.S.A!" Ven exclaimed.

"14...and I guess from Indonesia." Van said. "You're 21 and from Mexico!" Axel said immediately. "13, and you're from China." Larxene said boredly. "You're 14, and you're from Denmark!" Roxas said. "Um...15, and you're from Egypt?" Xion said, unsure. "You're 13, and you're from Indonesia." Namine said quietly. "You are 16, and you live in Russia!" Vexen shouted. "You are 17, and you live in the UK." Zexion replied.

"You'e 13, and you live in Italy." Mansex said with a shrug. "You're 14, and you live in...Japan, I guess?" Xigbar said, shrugging as well. "You're 11, and you live in China!" Marluxia exclaimed. "You're 14, and you live in the U.S.A." DiZ said calmly. "You are 13, and you live in Australia!" Demyx exclaimed. "You are 14, and you live in New Zealand!" Aura exclaimed.

"You are 15, and you live...in Brazil, I guess?" Wing said, unsure. "I suppose you're 13, and you live in Indonesia. Alright! Now let's get a drink before we move on!" I exclaimed. Everyone nodded as they each got a drink, not knowing a slow working love potion was in it.

* * *

"Now then! Next up is the one and only **ItsHiminaChanTteba**!" Aura exclaimed. "NO!" Axel shouted in horror. I blinked. "Why is he suddenly scared?" I asked. "Because Himi always tortures him. That's why. And it's funny!" Aura said, snickering. I read the letter and blinked. "Interesting...well here it goes. First, Himi, I think Myst might want to know who you are on Youtube-as in, your name there. She might be curious." I said.

"Alright! Here's the first truth: This is to everyone, what comes to mind when you see her name?" I asked. "Blood. Screams. Torture." Axel said, paler then usual. "Someone funny!" Aura exclaimed. "Um...anime?" Wing said. "China!" Sora shouted. "Someone foreign." Aqua said. "A potato!" Demyx exclaimed. "An asylum." Zexion replied. "A laboratory." Vexen said. "A knife and a crown at the same time." Mansex said.

"Er...nothing really." Xigbar replied. "Blood." Ven said. "Screams. And I like it." Van said, grinning. "Um...the color yellow." Namine said shyly. "A sunset!" Xion exclaimed. "Um, the sun." Kairi said. "Knives." Larxene replied, grinning. "A wilted flower, for some reason." Marluxia said. "Hmm...a Nobody." DiZ said, getting some glares.

"I think I once heard Myst, Rax and David discussing that. Myst said the name made her think of of an anime she used to watch called Fruits Basket; Raxua said it reminded her of a straightjacket; and David said it reminded him of a sword covered in blood. As for me, it makes me think of...well I don't know." I replied. "Now the next dare-oh. Interesting..."I said. "What?" Aura asked.

"Apparently she's tired of torturing Axel, so she's going to torture Riku." I said. Axel jumped out of his chair and fistpumped before running around, cheering. "FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" he shouted in glee. Riku just sat there. "...you gotta be kidding me." He finally said after awhile. "I am not. So, she dare syou to be a monkey and eat many bananas." I said.

Axel laughed loudly after hearing this. "Oh that's great!" he said, laughing. Riku looked at the camera for a moment before getting on the ground. "Ooh ooh! Aah ahh!" He said, then ate a banana that Aura (who was stifling laughter) gave him. He climbed up the ropes near the edge of the stage, scratching his side. Sora was laughing hard. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He's a giraffe! HAHAHAHAHA!" he yelled, making Roxas facepalm.

Kairi was trying hard not to laugh at her friend's antics-but then she failed. Riku glared at them as he leaped down in front of them. "AHHHH!" Sora shouted, hiding behind his chair while Kairi paled. Riku stared at them before he got up and sat down in his chair, finishing his banana. I'm done." he said. I smiled as I looked at the next dare. "Hey Axel? Here's a dare for you." I said calmly.

Axel immediately froze in his victory dance. "Don't worry, it's easy." I reassured him. "You just have to say, 'I'm your biggest fan, Himi!' and that's it." Axel was still frozen. Larxene facepalmed before she got up and smacked him, unfreezing him. "OW! Ugh...do I have to?" Axel asked miserably. "Yes-or it's the Room of Terror for you!" Aura shouted dramatically.

"...I'm your biggest fan, Himi." Axel muttered. "What was that? We couldn't hear you!" Riku said, smirking. Axel glared at him while speaking a bit louder. "I'm your biggest fan, Himi."

"Louder!"

"I'm your biggest fan, Himi!"

"Louder!"

"I'm your biggest fan, Himi!"

"Louder!~"

"I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN, HIMI!" Axel shouted, glaring furiously at a smirking Riku. "...now we can hear you. Was that so hard to do?" Riku asked and Roxas and Larxene had to hold Axel back from lunging toward him. "Good! Now the next dare-SORA! ACT LIKE A CAT!" Aura proclaimed. "...meow." Sora said, looking around. "That's not enough! Do more." Ven complained.

Sora sighed before getting on his knees and crawling toward Kairi, PURRING of all things as he nuzzled her hand. Kairi blushed but smiled as she petted his head. Riku was chuckling while the others were snickering or smiling at the scene. "Ok, you're done! That's all the dares from the Princess of ToDs, HiminaChanTteba." I said.

* * *

"Ok, now time for the next letter! Please come out, **Number 15 Ugxs Dangerous Laugh**! Or, Ugxs!" I exclaimed as a skinny, short 30 year old man with black hair in Zexion's style came out. "Hello everyone. Nice to meet you all." he said. "Alright, so the first dare is for your daughter Rikiax, Zexion and David to fight against Aura, Marluxia and Zeraxio. What are we waiting for?" I asked, smiling.

"Right! Let me just get Davy out, and we'll be set to go!" Aura exclaimed as she ran to the Room of Terror-and that's when the camera turned black.

* * *

The camera turned back on, with a sheepish looking Aura." Ok, I swear I did not mean to break the camera, ending up losing footage of Ugxs' dares. He left looking pretty mad and also a little upset. But I can tell you the results!" she exclaimed.

"So here's what happened; Zexion potentially scarred Marluxia with some illusion of his favorite flowers going extinct...I managed to defeat David awesomely by flipping over him at the last second and then freezing him solid with a ultra mega Blizzaza. Zeraxio in the end couldn't hurt Rikiax, what with them in love with each other and all, so he forfeited out, letting Rikiax win. So her team won. Darn."

"Let's just say this wasn't Axel and Demyx's day. Ugxs was their torturer the whole time he was here, and there were a lot of dares from him involving them getting hurt. They are both currently in the infirmary getting fixed up."

"Neither was it Vexen's day as well...some people sang-a few REALLY badly- and no one knew what The Voice was-probably Myst does, though..."

"So that's it! Now let's carry on with our daily ToD show!...or weekly...or twice monthly...whatever!" Aura finished, turning the camera to me. I just shook my head before looking at the next letter. "Next up is another newcomer-**TerraxAqua**! Now we'll only let this pass once-please send your dares to us through PM the next time, thank you!" I said.

"I think I know who their favorite couple is!" Sora shouted obviously, Terra and Aqua blushing slightly. "Here's the first question: Aqua, do you like being barefoot?" I asked. "Barefoot? Well, I don't do it often, but yes, I suppose." Aqua answered. "Ok, next question: Who is stronger, you or Terra?" I asked, chuckling.

Aqua and Terra looked at each other before pointing to the other. "He/She is. What? No you are! No you are!" they said to each other at the same time. "So cute it's disgusting." Van said dryly before Aura threw a pillow at him. "Sha! No one needed to know that!" she said." Last dare from them: Terra, you must give Aqua a foot message." I said.

"...oh, why not?" Terra said, as he took off Aqua's shoes and started messaging her feet. Aqua smiled at that.

* * *

"Finally! The last letter for today is from **Blaze the fire dragon demon**! All she wants us to do is eat this Sea Salt Ice Cream." I said, as a table of sea salt ice cream came up. Roxas grinned as he put away his bowl and reached for a bar. "Well that's easy!" Axel said as he got one as well. "No thanks. I'd rather not." Zexion replied. "Me neither. I'm more of a chocolate ice cream fan." Aura said, grinning.

Surprisingly, the only ones to eat the ice cream were Roxas, Axel, Xion, Sora, Ven, and Riku. Then the strangest thing happened. "Wow, this ice cream tastes great! Huh?" Riku said, looking at himself as he talked in Roxas' voice. "Hey Riku, why do you sound like Roxas-what the?!" Roxas said in shock while sounding like Xion. "Ok, this is getting weird...the heck?!" Axel exclaimed in Ven's voice.

"I'm scared...someone hold me!" Xion whined in Sora's voice. "There was something in the ice cream, that must be it!" Riku said while in Sora's body. "Ok, that's a sick joke..." Ven said with Axel's voice.

I blinked. "Oh dear...forgive me, I wasn't aware something was in the ice cream bars!" I said, feeling distressed. "Hey it's ok Nissa-we can fix this. Alright...if I'm in Riku's body, who's in mine?" Roxas asked. "That's me! Who's in my body?" Xion asked. "Me...Riku, you're in my body aren't you?" Sora asked. "Yeah...and since Roxas is in my body, that leaves..." Riku said, looking at Axel and Ven.

Axel and Ven looked at each other. "We're in each other's bodies." they said, pointing at the other. I smiled before saying, "Reverse Effect!" causing them to go back into their respective bodies. Sora sighed in relief. "Oh man, I'm glad that's over! It scared me..." he said. "Now, the last thing to do is for everyone to prank each other." I said, before going wide eyed and looked up to see a grinning Aura.

"...PRANKING BEGINS NOW!" she yelled before chaos broke out. I might as well describe what's going on while hiding behind this chair.

Sora was throwing water balloons (wait, I thought Aura DIDN'T buy water stuff) at the others along with Riku and Kairi.

Axel was dodging the water balloons like the Matrix and setting people's clothes on fire randomly.

Larxene was helping him by shocking said people.

Roxas laughing his head off as he and Xion threw pies (that had come from nowhere...)

Van was up in the rafters, watching while occasionally dropping a bag of flour at people and snickering.

Ven was shooting up air gusts to Van, causing Van to be white from flour. Van glared at him before summoning his keyblade and fighting him.

Terra, Aqua, and Aura were in a pranking battle. Each pulled pranks on the others, trying to see who was the better.

Aura was moving fast enough to plant mines then when Terra or Aqua stepped in, it exploded covering them in jelly.

Terra was throwing pies at them like crazy.

Aqua was using magic to make trip and fall into their own traps.

The rest were hiding like me.

Finally I decided enough was enough and shouted, "STOPZA!" freezing everyone but me. I then said witha smile, "Reverse Effect" and everything went back to order. The Stopza spell finished and everyone could move. "...what just happened?" Sora asked, looking to see everything clean and normal. "Oh, I stopped time and cleaned everything, that's all." I replied.

"...oh." he said, blinking. Suddenly a portal opened and Myst and Repliku came out, both smiling. Myst blinked. "Oh. Did we miss anything important?" she asked. "No, Not really." I said, smiling as I got up to leave.

* * *

_In my POV_

"Nissa, don't leave yet!" I said, laughing as she came back looking flustered. "Right, right..." she said, smiling shyly. "So did anything interesting happen?" Repliku asked the others. Just then, we heard someone-like a young girl-shout a war cry. Instantly, DiZ was tackled down by non other then Sun, Moony's little sister!

"WHERE'S MY CANDY, RED MUMMY?! WHERE ARE THEY?!" she shouted, evidently still on her sugar rush as she punched DiZ in the face and slammed him hard in the floor. "'I DOn't have your candy!" he yelled back in defiance.

Big mistake.

Sun started freaking out and raging on DiZ. "WHERE'SMYCANDYWHERE'SMYCANDYWHERE'SMYCANDYWHERE'S MYCANDYWHERE'SMYCANDYWHERE'SMYCANDYWHERE'SMYCANDYW HERE'SMYCANdyyy..." As Sun was shouting and beating the ship out of DiZ, she was suddenly shot by a tranquilizer dart and she passed out. Moony then came out with a tranquilizer gun in her hand.

"You guys just HAD to ruin my exam reading didn't you?" she asked, turning to Eclipse, Anti and Luxord. "Hi Luxord!" Demyx exclaimed, waving to him. Eclipse looked sheepish. "Sorry Moony..." he said. Moony just sighed. "Anyway Luxord you're taking Sun home while those knuckleheads are repairing the studio...got it?" she said, glaring with a demon aura at Anti and Eclipse.

Luxord lifted Sun over his shoulder. "Of course Luv." he said. "Bye Luxord!" Demyx exclaimed again as Luxord teleported away. Moony looked at me. "Sorry about the studio Myst...you know how Sun is." she said. I smiled. "Eh, it's no problem. Although try giving Sun some sugar free stuff, maybe that'll work." I suggested. Van came up to Moony and immediately kissed her on the lips.

While some of the guys wolf whistled (not mentioning any names, AXEL) he pulled away. "Just a good luck kiss for that exam." he said, smirking. Moony smiled at him. "Thank you Vani!~ Well then, I have some exam reading I should do-see ya~" she said before walking back home. Then we heard a creak, and as we looked up, a 13 ton water balloon fello onto Roxas, soaking him and everything around him.

A girl up in the rafters laughed hard. "HA! In your face, Roxas!" she yelled as she jumped down and ran off. Roxas growled. "SASA! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN HURT YOU!" he yelled as he chased after her. Repliku blinked. "How is it random things happen after the show?" he asked. I shrugged. "Don't know. It just does. But hey-at least things don't get boring. Now if I recall, there was a dare from someone to have a party, right?" I asked Nissa.

She nodded, smiling. "Alright then, let's party!" I exclaimed and everyone cheered. I looked at Anti and Eclipse while smiling. "You two can join in. We'll fix the wall later." They both smiled before joining in with the others. I looked at the camera. "Well then, that's that! Be sure to check out my other new story based on Aura's backstory! Oh wait-one more thing!" I exclaimed, grinning.

"Alright! It's that time again! TIME TO INTRODUCE ANOTHER CHARACTER!" I yelled. "Oh, who is it?" Larxene asked, bored. "One that Terra, Aqua, Ven, Van and Sora, Riku, Xigbar and Xemnas all know well." I said. Theose mentioned just looked at each other in confusion. "And he's one every Kingdom Hearts fan should know as well. Ok...a bunch of you will shout out in anger when you see him. So...here we go." I said, taking a deep breath.

"He's bald! He's evil and creepy! He freaking killed Master Eraqus and was the mastermind behind everything! He is annoyingly stubborn in his plans, here he is, MASTER XEHANORT!" I shouted, when a pillar of black smoke appeared and when it disappeared, MX was in its place. Ven's eyes widened. "No!" he shouted in horror. "You can't be serious!" Aqua said. "..." Terra was silent as he stared in shock.

"Oh...him..." Xigbar said in displeasure. "AHH! Not him!" Sora shouted. "Dammit..." Riku muttered. "...ah. Him." Xemnas said, nodding in recognition. "Aw shoot..." Aura muttered. "...party's been crashed." Demyx whispered. "...well crap. Hello Master." Van greeted. MX looked at Van. "Hello, my Apprentice. I see you are here as well." he said.

I made a strained smile. "Welcome, Master Xehanort. Hope you enjoy your stay here." I said, mouthing toward the camera as the screen turned black, 'Send in the worse dares possible for him!'

* * *

***takes deep breath* I SERIOUSLY HATE THAT GUY! GRRRRRR! Sorry, had to let that out...anyway to those of you who have already read and reviewed my story Another Fighter, thank you so much! I really appreciate it! :D So keep sending those truths and dares-especially some extra horrible ones for MX. *grits teeth* I hate him as much as I hate DiZ...so! Read! Review! PM! Fav! Follow! And...eat a cookie! :D**

**See ya later! **

**~mystery8icarus**


	27. Where THE DARES NEVER END! D:

**So!...how was your July? ':D Mine was fairly normal. Sorry I didn't update for a month...but hey, this is LONG. Like really LONG. SO LONG it's like, well, LONG. Hope you like it! Now leave me be as I FINALLY play Fire Emblem: Awakening! *sticks tongue out playfully***

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Kingdom Hearts, and I never will. NEVER!**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed as he ran onto the stage, freaking out. I came up behind him and knocked him out with a frying pan. I looked at the camera and laughed nervously, hiding the pan behind me. "Welcome back! Ok, I can explain what just happened. See, after the show-and after the party-it turns out there was a love potion in some drinks." I said.

"So, they took effect after the show, and...well..." I trailed off, wincing as the others came onstage, either upset or pissed. "They ended up liking different people." I said. Who, you ask? Well...

Larxene fell in love with Marluxia, ironically. Axel didn't like that before the potion took effect on him.

Wing fell in love with DiZ. Man, the look on Ven's face...Aura had to knock out David to keep him from killing DiZ.

Maybe we should have let him do that.

Anyway, Van actually fell in love with Vexen of all people, and I wasn't sure whether to laugh hysterically or be like WTF?

I hope Moony doesn't kill Van but instead kills Vexen.

Ven fell in love with Xigbar, which raised a few eyebrows.

Aura-and I can't believe this-actually fell in love with Sora of all people.

I was so glad we had David knocked out. As for Kairi...

She fell in love with Riku, incidentally. Poor Xion..

Roxas fell in love with Xion, also incidentally. Namine was really sad.

Ignissa-or Nissa- fell in love with Zexion. And that was funny-to Repliku, at least.

Terra fell in love with Axel, so Aqua was ready to use her namesake on Axel before the effects got to her.

She then fell in love with Xemnas. So in a way, it made sense she did...

Some of them kissed, others held hands or cuddled until it wore off.

Sora was screaming since Aura, in her thinking he did something to her, had a water blaster in her hands to shoot at him.

So yeah. Not a lot of people were happy. Demyx was happy though-he was the only one besides Repliku, MX, and I to not drink one of those drinks.

He was weirded out like us though. Anyway, the effects had finally worn off. I sighed as I sat down. "This is going to be one of those days..." I muttered.

* * *

I looked at the camera. "Ok! So first up is **Kagaminelover657**~! Ok...huh. So-oh. Xenon is freaked out of you MX, though why remains to be seen." I said. MX smirked. "Really?" he said. "How...interesting." "DIZ! She did not like your answer! So your surprise will not be good!" Aura said cheerily. DiZ sighed. "To be honest...I expected that." he replied.

"First question! To those who got beat up by Xenon and Veronica-that's Larxene, Marluxia and DiZ, I think-what do you think of them now? Oh they were snickering as she write that question..." I said. "I think they're scary." Marluxia said, pale. "I think they're vicious little monsters disguised as people!" Larxene yelled. "I think...they are quite unstable in the mind." DiZ said.

"Next question! Anyone scared of her demonic side yet? She's just curious." I said. "Wait, Kaga's? Um...did we ever see her demonic side?..." Sora asked. "Depends. If it's scary like Kinata's, most likely yes. If not...I don't know." Xigbar said, answering for everyone. "YES! I mean...Van! Your dare lets you have a chance to beat up MX and he can't defend him for exactly 30 seconds!" Wing said.

Van looked at MX, who only looked calmly at him. Then he sighed and got up. "Can't. See ya." he said before heading into the Room of Terror. "...huh. Knowing how he is, I would've thought he'd jump at the chance." Aura remarked, blinking. Ven frowned. "Ok, next up! We have to play a game called Tracker, Tracker." I said. "Uh...what's that?" Demyx asked.

"Let's see...to quote Kaga, 'With Tracker, Tracker you have one person who tries to catch everyone. That person has to allow a certain amount of time for everyone to run away from the base, wherever it may be, before going off to find them. Everyone else has to try to run back to base and touch it, saying "Tracker, Tracker, 1 2 3" to be safe. However, if the person chasing you touches you before you touch base and says "Tracker, Tracker 1 2 3" before you then you're out. It's almost like a game of tag, but everyone is working together as a team to get everyone back to base safely.' " I explained.

"Oh...that sounds fun!" Kairi exclaimed. "RAXUA! Come on, you have to join us in this!" Aura yelled as she ran offstage and came back dragging an annoyed Raxua. "Aura let go of my arm." Raxua said through clenched teeth as she yanked her arm away from Aura. "Ok, so who will be the one to catch everyone?" I asked. "Me! Me! Pick me!" Aura said, waving her hand wildly.

"No, me!" Sora exclaimed, waving his hand as well."Hmm...how about you, Axel?" I asked. "Eh, sure, why not?" Axel said, making Aura and Sora pout. I looked around. "How about...my chair is the base?" I said, and everyone nodded. "Ok, Axel, give us 10 seconds to run before you chase us, ok?" I said, as everyone got in a position to run off the stage, Wing behind the camera so she could catch the action.

Axel nodded. "Sure." he said. "Ok...ready...set...GO!" I yelled and we all ran away from the stage around the studio. After 10 seconds, Axel ran after us, starting with a panicking Demyx who was wheezing from exhaustion. He ran to the chair. "AHHHH!" he yelled as he jumped-and his head bumped into the stage, making him slide. "Ow..."

Axel touched him and said, "Tracker, Tracker-" "NO!" Demyx screamed trying to get away, but Axel's grip was strong. "-1, 2, 3! Got ya, Demyx!" Axel said, smirking as he ran from him. Demyx cried with a comical red bump on his head, "NO WAAAAAAAY! OH!" I started running to the base but that's when Axel saw me. I began running faster.

Just when I was about to reach it, Axel tackled me and tapped my head. "Tracker, Tracker, 1, 2, 3!" he said while he grinned. "SON OF A FISHSTICK!" I yelled, punching the ground as he left. Namine then peeked out of the curtain by the stage and ran to the chair. She then said, "Tracker, Tracker, 1, 2, 3!" "WOO! NAMINE REACHED THE BASE!" Aura said as she ran from Axel and succeeded. "WHAT?!" Axel said seeing Namine by the chair. "Oh..."

One by one, the others were either out or reached base. Aura reached base at the last second, saying the words very fast. MX just teleported to the chair. DiZ was out, along with Marluxia. Larxene made it (Axel was avoiding her for some reason) along with Xion and Kairi. Roxas was out (he looked mad about it) along with Sora. Repliku made it to base while Riku didn't (hilariously).

Ven was the only one of the three to make it to base due to his speed. Terra and Aqua were close, but not close enough. (Aqua then shot a ball of water at Axel, making him freak out for a few minutes.) Xigbar didn't make it, Zexion did due to one of his illusions. Raxua also reached base as well. Xemnas actually did, but only when he pushed Vexen to Axel.

No one mourned for him.

Once everyone was caught or safe, I counted. "Ok...1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 made it. But 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 did not. Huh-it's even." I remarked. Axel grinned. "Eh, sounds good." he said as we all sat down. "So here's the next question! This is to everyone: Do they think her OCs Veronica and Xenon are Somebodies or Nobodies?" Aura asked.

"Somebodies? What are Somebodies?" Kairi asked. "Er, basically what you are to Namine and Sora is to Roxas and Aura is to Raxua." I explained. "Oh...they are Somebodies!" Sora exclaimed. "Somebodies." Kairi said. "Nobodies. Call it a hunch." Riku said. "They're...Somebodies! No wait! I change it to Nobodies! They are Nobodies!" Ven said.

"Something tells me they're Nobodies..." Aqua said. "I say they're Somebodies." Terra replied. "...Nobodies." Van said, having returned from the Room of Terror. "Somebodies." MX answered. "Somebodies." DiZ said. "They are Nobodies." Xemnas replied. "Somebodies! I don't want them to be Nobodies!" Marluxia said frantically. "Pfft, they're Nobodies! Only Nobodies could be like that-believe me, I should know!" Larxene scoffed.

"I say Nobodies. Why not?" Xigbar said, shrugging. "Nobodies." Zexion replied, turning a page in his book. "They are SOMEBODIES!" Demyx exclaimed. "Hmm...Most likely to be Somebodies. My research tells me so!" Vexen said with confidence. "I guess they're Nobodies." Axel said. "Nobodies." Roxas replied. "I think they're Somebodies!" Xion said.

"Nobodies." Namine said quietly. "Somebodies." Repliku said. "I say they're awesome Nobodies!" Aura exclaimed. "Nobodies." Raxua replied. "I think they're Nobodies too." I said. "Somebodies." Wing replied. "Oh-guys, if you said Nobodies, who do you think their Somebodies are?" I asked. "Um...people we don't know?..." Aura said uneasily. "Hold on! Neno and...Victoria! Yeah!" Ven exclaimed.

"Or Onen. Or Enon. Or Neon. Possibly Neon." Zexion said. I nodded. "That's our best guess. So here's the surprise, DiZ!...oh, you might want to-" Just then, the door burst open and Veronica and Xenon ran in, with their keyblades, looking pissed. "I KNEW IT!" Aura cheered. DiZ tried to run, but he was tackled down and promptly beat up and pummeled by Xenon and Veronica.

"So...Xenon and Veronica are Nobodies?" Sora asked. "It looks like it!" Aura said, grinning. "While they beat up DiZ, here's the last-oh. Never mind, she hasn't done that yet. We're done for now!" I exclaimed. Xenon and Veronica finished and left, leaving a bloodied DiZ on the floor. "...ow." he said as the nurses took him away momentarily.

* * *

"So next up is a newcomer-well, not really, she's been watching/reading the show/story ever since it started, but it's her first time sending in some dares! Let's hear it for **CirciFox81314**!" Aura cheered. "Hey, that's our numbers..." Axel said, blinking as he gestured to himself, Roxas and Xion. "Yeah-and that's awesome! So the first question is for Marluxia: Why is your hair pink? Why?!" Aura cried.

Marluxia sighed. "I honestly don't know, I was born with pink hair ok?!" he said. "To DiZ! Why were you so cruel to Riku, Xion, Roxas, and Namine?" Aura asked. "Because I wanted to achieve my plan, no matter what it took. This included the treatment of Riku, Xion, Roxas and Namine." DiZ said rather calmly. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Master Xehanort-why are you obsessed with the Keyblade War and why did you possess Terra for your own purposes?" I asked. MX smirked as he replied. "It's very simple. If you journey through the worlds, you'll see Light is too prevalent. If there is another Keyblade War, it will bring enough Darkness to balance it out, and I needed a new body. Terra was the perfect candidate."

"Interesting how he didn't mention that with another Keyblade War you could recreate the worlds..." I muttered. "EVERYONE~! Is the Room of Terror that scary and why?" Aura asked. Everyone who had been in there at some point shivered. "It's too scary to describe..." Axel muttered. "It has a bunch of things in there! Sometimes it's crazy yaoi fangirls! Other times it's haters! Other times it's monsters-horrible, vicious monsters!" Marlxuia cried.

"Ain't that the truth." Larxene said. "Ok. Guess that answer is for everyone. Have you heard any Vocaloid songs?" I asked. "Yes, thanks to Kaga. And so far, they're really sad!" Demyx cried. "Don't worry Demyx; there are some that are happy. Like...World is Mine! And...PoPiPo! Not to mention...Double Lariat!" I exclaimed. "...I'm taking your word for it." he said.

"Xemnas...why are you obsessed with hearts?" Raxua asked calmly. "Because enough gathered will bring Kingdom Hearts, and that's when you can rule all!" Xemnas yelled. Aura made the 'cuckoo' sign while pointing at him. "Time for the dares! DiZ-her OC Penelope is going whack you with the Leviathan keyblade. Ok?" I said casually.

DiZ blinked. "Wait what-" Suddenly a girl with brown hair that's parted down the middle, with tanned skin and brown eyes wearing a plain white shirt with a purple mini skirt wielding the Leviathan keyblade ran in and started whacking him like crazy with it. As she whacked him, I noticed she had a purple bow in her hair as well as a 0 pointed star pendant that was black and white with a Amethyst embedded in the middle.

"Ok...you can't do anything DiZ. After she's done, Saki will come in and whack you with a candy cane." Raxua said. "AH! That-OOF! can't-AH!-be-UGH!-all-UH!-bad!" DiZ grunted out in pain as Penelope whacked him. Finally she was done and that's when a girl with short purple-pink hair and gloomy grey eyes wearing a white t-shirt with a yellow star on it and blue shorts with a GIANT candy cane came in and started whacking DiZ.

"AHH! THAT-IS-A-GIANT-CANDY CANE!" he yelled. "DIE BASTARD!" Saki yelled. After awhile, Wing came in and pulled her away from DiZ. "Ok, that's enough for now." she said calmly as she pulled the struggling Saki away. I looked at the next dare and grinned. "AURA! Will you battle Penelope?" I asked. Aura jumped up. "YES! Can we do it right now?" she asked. "...sure, why not?" I said, and she fistpumped.

They went into the battle room and summoned their Keyblades. It was interesting how their keyblades were very similar-one just had an upgrade. I grinned. "Alright-Ready, Set...FIGHT!" I yelled and they charged toward each other.

Penelope threw a Firaga at Aura, who hit it back and proceeded to rush in and feign a slash at her head before slashing at her chest. Penelope barely blocked the strike in time, and the two struck again, creating sparks between the two blades.

"Wow, they're evenly matched..." Wing said in surprise as the two continued fighting. "Indeed. They both can use Fire magic very well and both are quite fast. Who knows who will win?..." Raxua said. Just then, Penelope shouted, "FIRAGA BURST!" The ball of Fire appeared over her head and shot multiple Firagas at Aura.

Aura's eyes widened and she started dodging. "CRUDCRUDCRUDCRUDCRUDCRUDCRUDCRUDCRUDCRUD-AEROGA!" she shouted, flying off the ground and dodging the Firagas in the air. She grinned. "Dark Fire Cutter!" she yelled, as she shot small purple darts at Penelope. When they hit, they first stung before burning. Penelope yelped and tried to bat away the pain as she dodged the rest.

Aura then flew toward her in a dive before she yelled, "FURY OF FLAMES!" and as her keyblade was surrounded in flames, she slashed furiously at Penelope from multiple angles before diving toward her again for one last charge. The fire shockwave burned spread all around and caused much damage to Penelope. Aura flipped backward and landed on her feet, her arms out spread like a bird's.

She spun her sword in her hand lazily as she looked at Penelope, eyes focused on her next move. Penelope took a step forward...before collapsing. "Aura wins!" I yelled. Aura only smiled before helping Penelope up. "Here. "she said, giving the now conscious girl an Elixir. "It'll help."

They left the battle room and Aura grinned. "That was fun! We should battle again soon!" she exclaimed, looking at Penelope. Penelope smiled. "Sure." she said before leaving. "Ok...while that had been going on, Xemnas, DiZ, MX and Marluxia had gone to watch Dora the Explorer. I think they're having fun!" I exclaimed while Aura snickered.

* * *

"So the next one is another newcomer!-kinda. **DecidedFate13**! Now, let's see their dares..." I said, reading the letter. That's when MX came out of the Room of Terror-strangely unharmed-and Xemnas, DiZ, and Marluxia from the TV room. As they sat down, Axel grinned. "Hey Marluxia? Swiper no Swiping, Swiper no swiping, Swiper no-" Axel was then punched in the face by Marluxia.

"Shut. Up." he muttered. "Ok! So they have a few things to say to some people! DIZ! Nobodies should exist and that is FINAL!" Aura shouted. "I like this person already!" Xion exclaimed. "VAN! Do you like MX?" I asked. "No." Van said, rolling his eyes-until he felt MX's stare. _"Crap..." _he thought. "Repliku! Do you have a crush on Myst here?" Aura asked with a grin. Repliku blushed immediately. "What?! Um, uh, er...no?" he said.

I tried to fight away my depression as I looked at the question. "Ok, Demyx! WHY ARE YOU SO FREAKING ADORABLE?!-that's in their words." I said. Demyx tilted his head. before smiling happily. "I don't know! It's just how I am!" he exclaimed. "Ok! Zexion! What's your favorite book series? Their's are the Kane Chronicles!" Aura exclaimed.

I gasped. "I love that book series!" I exclaimed. "Hmm...I'd say right now it is the Inheritance Cycle." Zexion answered. "Zexion, Demyx, Axel and Van: You four are their favorite KH characters!" Aura said. "Thank you." Zexion said. "YAY!" Demyx cheered. "Amen to that sister!...or brother." Axel said, grinning as he shrugged. Van smirked. "That's nice to know, thanks." he said.

"Larxene! Why are you so mean?" I asked. "Because I am. Deal with it." she said, glaring. "Marluxia! KILL SOME FLOWERS!" Aura yelled. "NO! Anything but that, please!" he yelled. "Dude, all you have to do is stomp on a flower or crush it or tear it to pieces or-" "NO! I will not commit flower murder!" Marluxia yelled cutting off Aura before running into the Room of Terror. "...it's just a bunch of flowers..." Xigbar muttered.

"VAN! HURT MX IN ANY WAY YOU WANT AND HE CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP-" Aura stopped when she heard the sound of the Room of Terror opening and closing. "-you." she finished. I sweatdropped as Marluxia dragged himself back onstage while Van's chair was empty. "Ok...Namine! Do the same as Van but to Marluxia and Larxene." I said.

Namine looked at Marluxia and Larxene, who looked back at her with wide eyes. She only smiled, before snapping her fingers. Instantly, they were on the ground, trapped in a nightmare. "...that's kinda scary man..." Demyx said, hiding behind Zexion. Aura looked at the next dare-and started laughing hard. Wing looked at it-and laughed hard as well.

Raxus looked at it and made an amused smile. "Repliku and Myst-you both must kiss." she said. "WHAT?!" the two of us yelled. Axel started cracking up, along with Roxas and Van (who had returned). The others were chuckling or snickering. I was blushing hard. "You can't be serious!" I yelled. Aura, in the middle of her laughing, said, "No, it's the plain cold truth!"

I looked at Repliku, who looked at me. I gulped before kissing him on the cheek. "AW what?! No, it has to be on the-" Raxua covered Aura's mouth. "Hush." she said, making Aura glare at her. Repliku then kissed me on the forehead. "There. We kissed." he said, smirking slightly. "...meh." Aura muttered after Raxua took away her hand.

"Well! Zexion! They want you to go on a date with them!" I said, looking away from Aura. Zexion sighed. "Oh why not?" he said before I opened a portal and he left. "He'll end up at your place, Fatey! So be ready to greet him!" I exclaimed. I looked at the next dare and slowly grinned. "DiZ, could you come with me for a moment?" I asked innocently.

"...very well." he replied, raising an eyebrow as we left the stage. Then sounds of DiZ's pain was heard as I did what I always wanted to do to him. I then came back looking perfectly calm. "...Myst...what did you do?..." Riku asked cautiously. I only smiled. "Oh, just a few things I wanted to do for a while now." I said. "Where's DiZ?" Sora asked. "...somewhere. Now, next dare! XEMNAS! They hate you more than anyone so go into a pit of zombies!" I exclaimed.

Xemnas paled and tried to run but was caught by Wing and thrown into the pit that had appeared. He screamed as he tried to get out, to no avail. "Last dare! VAN! Fight their OC, Fate! She has a Keyblade called Two Become One and can use the element of Darkness as well!" Aura exclaimed. "Um...I don't think we can do that fight." I said. "There's not enough information. Sorry D, it's a void dare."

* * *

"Anyway, next up is **FoolsSin**! Huh, nothing interesting is happening where he is, so here's the first truth!" I declared. "What's your favorite food?" I asked. "CHOCOLATE FTW!" Aura cheered. "Cheese pizza." Wing said with a small smile. "...vanilla ice cream." Raxua replied. "Cookies!" Sora exclaimed. "Candy canes." Kairi answered. "Spicy fried chicken." Riku replied.

"SEA SALT ICE CREAM!" Roxas, Axel and Xion shouted at the same time. "Um...a nice bowl of noodles." Namine answered. "...A corn on the cob." Repliku replied. "Krabby Patties!" Demyx cheered. Zexion whacked him on the head with his Lexicon. "Don't be ridiculous." he said. "Ok! Hot dogs. DON'T HURT ME!" Demyx shouted at Zexion, hiding his face.

Zexion sighed. "A salad, I suppose." he answered. "The Big Mac from Mcdonald's." Xigbar said, grinning. "I don't have a favorite food." Xemnas stated. "I personally love cold chicken! It-" "I like cherry lollipops." Larxene said loudly, cutting off Vexen. "My favorite food is a pile of rice with rose flower petals." Marluxia said dreamily. "You can eat flower petals?" Roxas asked.

"Of course! Everyone knows that!" Marluxia exclaimed. "...uh huh...I personally like a slice of watermelon." DiZ answered. "I like spaghetti." Terra answered. "I love churros!" Ven exclaimed. "A bowl of popcorn is nice once in a while..." Aqua said. Van grinned. "Anything sour." he said. "...I do not have any food as my favorite." MX answered.

"I personally love french fries. Ok! Next question...is for me. Have I ever played any Legend of Zelda games? Well, I've played Ocarina of Time 3D-but I have heard about the other games. I swear, I saw my life flash before my eyes when Dead Hand came out after one of its hands was raping Link and I was like, 'don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me!'. Ugh..I'd be horrible at horror games." I said, wincing.

"Now for Le Dares! SORA AND KAIRI! Sing Reach out to the Truth!" Aura yelled. "...if we can find it, that is." Wing muttered as she searched for the song. She finally found it though and Sora started singing into his microphone at the upbeat, very cheerful song.

**"Now I face out, I hold out! I reach out to the truth of my life, seizing to seek on the whole moment, yeah!" **

Kairi then began to sing, while grinning.

_"Yeah, naked truth lies, only if you realize. Appearing in nobody's eyes, till they sterilize. Stop the guerilla warfare to keep it fair. Bro, change your rage to a smarter greater cause!"_

_"You know the stake is high, stardom is near. Those who sympathized you die, killers pass by! Don not waste your time in hating flirting guys, use your might to AIs, do justice to them all!" _

**"Now I face out, I hold out, I reach out to the truth of my life, seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break away! Oh God let me out! Can you let me out? Can you set me free from this dark inner world? Save me now, Last beat in the soul!" **Sora sang before he and Kairi sang the few verses again and the song finished.

We all clapped. "Wow Kairi, I didn't know you could rap." Xion commented. Kairi smiled. "Thanks. I like to sing fast." she said. "ALRIGHT! MX! It's time for a fight! You have to go to the Keyblade Graveyard and fight against the freaking One Winged Angel and the King of EVIL!" Aura shouted. "...who?" Demyx asked. I facepalmed. "Sephiroth from Final Fantasy 7 and Ganondorf from Legend of Zelda." I said.

"Oh...they're gonna die." Demyx said, pale. "What do you mean they're gonna die? Ganondorf is the freaking King of Evil, able to turn into a bloodthirsty pig and has stupidly awesome persistence at getting the almighty Triforce throughout the years, while Sephiroth is this guy who has a freaking long sword and can only fly with just one wing, while his battle theme in metal version is just freaking scary to some people and epic to others, who was a bastard when he freaking murdered-"

Raxua covered Aura's mouth. "...I think they get the idea." she said, while Aura crossed her arms. MX stood up. "Very well. I will return soon." He then teleported away to the Keyblade Graveyard, I guess. I saw Hierro with a camera go in a portal to there.

I hope he'll be ok.

"While we wait for him, Marly~! You have to sit in this dunk tank-" Aura said, tapping a water filled dunk tank "-while Axel, Roxas, Xion and Namine try to dunk you into the water-which is filled with man eating-" "AURA, NO!" "But it's part of the dare, Myst!" "And if he falls in how is anyone else going to torture-er, I mean dare him?" "...change of plans!" Aura sang, before pressing a button on her remote.

"In the tank is now just spikes at the bottom of it. It will hurt a lot if you fall in, so...pray it won't happen! Alright guys, let's go!" She exclaimed as the four came up. Roxas was first. "You know what Marluxia?" Roxas asked as he got three beanbags. "YOU-" he shouted, throwing one, which missed. "ARE-" he threw another, which nearly hit it but didn't. "A PRICK!" he shouted as he threw the last one...which missed.

Marluxia laughed. "HA! Nice going, No. 13!~ HAHA!" he shouted, making Roxas fume. "Good luck Namine." he muttered to Namine, who nodded and got three beanbags. "HA! I can already sit back and relax, eh?" Marluxia said as he looked at Namine. Namine just smiled before throwing hard at the target-and hitting it on the bull's eye.

Marluxia's eyes widened as he fell in-and jumped back up clutching his behind. "OW! That hurt!" he shouted. "I told you, didn't I?" Aura said, laughing hard. Namine chuckled as she threw another bull's eye and he fell in again and screamed in pain in the water. He came up again, gasping for air. Luckily Namine missed the last time, making him sigh in relief.

Xion missed the first two times, but got a bull's eye the last time, making Marluxia fall into the water and hurt his butt again. Axel then came up and Marluxia's eyes widened. "Axel? We're friends right?" he asked. "Right..." Axel said dryly before grinning and sending three beanbags at once at the target, all three hitting it. Marluxia fell again-and shouted as he jumped up clutching his behind, "OUUUUCCCCHHHH!" he shouted.

Everyone, especially Xigbar and Axel, were laughing hard. Marluxia got out of the tank and stormed off to the infirmary. I laughed as the dunk tank disappeared. "Ok, that was hilarious!" I said. MX suddenly came out from a portal and just sat down with a smirk. "What the hell? There isn't even a scratch on him..." Aura muttered. Hierro suddenly appeared off stage looking shaken.

"We might as well watch the video." Raxua stated as she took the videotape out and put it in the TV.

* * *

Soon the video started with Hierro turning it on. "Uh, hi guys. So here we are at the Keyblade Graveyard, with MX facing off against Ganondorf and Sephiroth! Woo!...oh here they come!" he whispered before hiding and turning the camera to face the three fighters before zooming in.

It seemed as if they had all agreed in a silent agreement to see how'd it go. They then prepared their weapons-MX his Keyblade, Sephiroth his Masamune sword, and Ganondorf just getting into a fighting stance.

Ganondorf went first. His Triforce of Power flashed before he shot dark magic toward the two. MX immediately teleported to dodge it, but Sephiroth managed to get hit, stunning him a bit. Ganondorf then quickly summoned a sword before slashing toward him upward and then stabbed him in the side.

Sephiroth however drew his seriously long sword and and started to slash Ganondorf like crazy with it. Ganondorf at the last minute then jumped away before his symbol flashed again. His fist then glowed with a dark energy before he charged forward and punched Sephiroth VERY far into a cliff.

"Falcon-PUNCH!" Hierro whispered. "Sorry, had to say it..."

Sephiroth flew out of the hole before flying toward Ganondorf and used Fervent Blow, slashing multiple sword beams toward Ganondorf. Ganondorf was nowhere in all of the smoke created...until you could hear a loud roar. As the smoke cleared, a large boar was in his place who looked somewhat like Ganondorf.

"Oh my God, it's a pig-an incredibly dark evil pig!" Hierro said in horror.

Ganon then stomped, sending a dark shockwave through the field, rattling the abandoned Keyblades and causing Sephiroth to fly up to dodge it. Ganon then charged toward Sephiroth and managed to jump up and tackle him down to the ground before using his tusks to ram him into the ground repeatedly.

After a bit, Sephiroth used his sword to slash him away and fly up, looking only slightly bruised. Ganon changed back to his normal form before he started shooting many dark arrow-shaped blasts toward Sephiroth.

Sephiroth used his sword to block them before flying toward Ganondorf, his sword ready to stab. However Ganondorf sidestepped at the last moment and grabbed his neck before dark flames flew up as he started to choke him with Flame Choke.

He then followed it up with a punch to the gut and kicked him hard away into the ground. Sephiroth slowly got up, before suddenly disappearing. Ganondorf could only blink in surprise before he was stabbed in the gut with the Masamune.

Ganondorf crumbled to the ground as Sephiroth drew his sword it. "I will only bring you despair." Sephiroth stated as Ganondorf disappeared. Suddenly there was clapping, and he turned to see MX on a cliff.

MX teleported to the ground still clapping. "That was quite a show. Now let us see how you fare against me." MX said as he summoned his Keyblade. Sephiroth only nodded as he got in a fighting stance.

"Alright-here we go!" Hierro whispered.

Sephiroth charged toward him and used Reaper, slashing three times that hit multiple times. MX merely blocked these before grabbing Sephiroth's shoulder and held him down with surprising strength. Sephiroth struggled to get free from his grip. "You played your role admirably; now accept your reward!" MX said as he held him down.

Suddenly Sephiroth was frozen in a Freeze spell. "Hmph. You are weak," MX said as he got ready. Sephiroth broke free and immediately used Octaslash on MX, who grunted in pain. MX retaliated by causing a piece of land to rise up from below Sephiroth, damaging him. "Concede!" MX yelled.

Sephiroth returned fire by using Shadow Flare, sending four orbs of energy toward MX that orbit him before converging into him. MX grunted in pain as he summoned a powerful overhead Thunder attack. "Thunder!" he yelled as Sephiroth was struck down.

Sephiroth gritted his teeth in pain before using Godspeed. After a sword wave hit MX, he teleported and the next thing anyone knew he was in front of him knocking him downward. MX flipped backward and slashed at him across his chest deeply.

He then yelled, "Freeze!" as he sent a powerful freeze attack toward Sephiroth. However, Sephiroth dodged it and slashed at MX using Oblivion, knocking MX down and away. MX used Thunder again, causing damage to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth then charged toward him and using Hell's Gate, started to stab MX and drive him down the ground (Much like how he killed a certain pink ribbon wearing girl...). MX blocked as much as he could, but still got hurt. MX then narrowed his eyes before his hands glowed with a dark purple light and suddenly flames assaulted Sephiroth rapidly, burning him everywhere he went.

Sephiroth yelped as he tried to put them out before he glared at MX and used Heaven's Light, swinging his sword as it was covered in a bright light toward MX. It was so bright the camera was blinded for a few moments.

"AHHH! I'M BLIND!" Hierro yelled.

As the light faded, Sephiroth was shown looking tired-then shocked as he realized MX was nowhere to be seen.

MX appeared behind him and stabbed him through the gut. "I believe I have won." he said calmly. Sephiroth just smiled cruelly. "Not just yet." he replied, before he slashed at MX while saying, "Super Nova."

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Hierro yelled, freaking out from the familiar move.

However, in a cruel twist of fate, MX just smiled and yelled, "FEEL THE DARKNESS!" at the same time as he summoned a spiral of keyblades to actually _revert _the attack toward Sephiroth, sending HIM to the sun instead of MX. As he watched Sephiroth disappear, MX chuckled. "Is that really all the strength you can muster?" he asked before teleporting back to the studio.

A portal opened nearby for Hierro. He took the camera and faced it toward him. He looked pale. "Ok...there you have it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to hide in my bed." And with that, the video ended.

* * *

Aura laughed. "Aw, poor Hierro! He was as pale as a ghost!" she exclaimed. "...wow. That's...all I can say right now..." Roxas said as he stared at MX, who only smirked. "...I wonder if we still have a chance of beating him." Sora wondered aloud.

Kairi hit him. "Of course we do! Right Riku?" she asked. "Huh? Oh-yeah, we do." Riku said, distracted. Kairi just pouted. I laughed. "I think you guys have a chance Kairi. Who knows? Maybe you gusy get new powers in KH3." I said. "Oh I hope so! I also hope I get to fight in it at last! It's time to prove all those Kairi haters wrong!" Kairi yelled determined.

"That's the spirit Kairi!" Aura said, laughing.

* * *

"Ok, so next up we have a newcomer, **kingdomfan121**~! Or as they want us to call them, Irinya!" Aura exclaimed, before blinking and then frowning. "Irenya. Iri, no, ireyia, no, wai-" "Irinia. Aura, please stop before you hurt yourself." Raxua said calmly, earning a glare from Aura. "Anyway, they have read the whole ToD up to this point-which is awesome-so here's the first question! Sora, why didn't you jump over the gap to Kairi at the end of KH1? They point out you could fly and do lots of things by then." I said.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it took 27 chapters/episodes for someone to finally ask that, cause I know lots of people were like, 'why didn't he jump?' and now, just, wow. Wow guys." Aura said, partly amazed and partly exasperated. I chuckled as Sora answered, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, to tell the truth, I really wanted to jump over to Kairi. But I couldn't cause Riku and King Mickey were stuck in the Realm of Darkness. Goofy, Donald and I had to find a way to get them out. Until then, I couldn't come home."

"That makes a lot of sense..." Larxene muttered. "Next question! Roxas! You're their favorite character, so you get a cookie!" I exclaimed. "Yes!" Roxas fistpumped as he grabbed the cookie. "Next question is for Xigbar. Why does Ven always look at you like that? And did you ever really kill his goldfish?" Raxua asked. "...what?" Xigbar asked before looking at Ven, who was staring at him.

Xigbar looked away awkwardly before shrugging. "How should I know? And no I didn't, I just said that because I basically wanted to get on his nerves." he answered, trying to not look at Ven. "Last question! Myst! Why is Sora so childish here?" Aura asked. I laughed nervously. "Well, I always thought of him as the comic relief, along with Demyx and Ven. I haven't really seen much of KH2, so it's a bit harder to make him act older. Who knows, now that he has a girlfriend, he might grow up a bit." I said, grinning.

Sora whispered to Riku, "Do I really act like a kid? If so...yay!" he cheered. Riku rolled his eyes but smiled. "First dare! Riku! You and Sora must race in a light cycle race in Tron's World!" Aura exclaimed. They nod and go into a portal I made for them. Wing followed them in. I turned on the TV again as Wing started recording.

Riku (in his outfit from KH3D for The Grid) was on a light cycle, looking at Sora. (Who was also in his outfit from KH3D when you go to The Grid) as he hopped onto a light cycle, looking a little uncomfortable. "Hey Riku? If I win, you owe me a pizza!" Sora exclaimed. "And if I win, you owe me a..." Riku whispere dteh rest to Sora, who paled but nodded. "Ready...Set...GO!" Wing shouted, waving a flag she made. Riku started to ride fast, while Sora eventually got it to move.

Riku had a good lead, with Sora trying to avoid the light trail Riku's cycle made. Sora yelped as Riku turned and he got hit with it. "AHH! Ok, ok...let's see, what does this thing have?..." Sora muttered, all the while avoiding Riku's trail and trying to catch up. After one and a half laps, Sora decided to press random buttons. "Ok! What does this one do?" Sora asked as he pressed it.

A parachute suddenly came out from the back. "No...what about this one?" Sora asked, pressing another. His cycle suddenly flashed into a rainbow of colors. "No...this one?" he asked, and a smoothie came out. "Oh yum! Don't mind if I do!" Sora exclaimed as he took it and slurped it. Riku looked behind and upon seeing that, facepalmed.

"Aw...I want a smoothie now..." Demyx muttered. Back to Sora, he finished it and put it away. "Ok, back to the race! Oh-2 laps now. Ok, um...hey, a red button!" Sora exclaimed. "NO DON'T PRESS THE RED BUTTON!" Aura yelled, freaking out. "You idiot, don't press it!" Roxas shouted. "Red buttons are always bad news! DON'T PRESS IT SORA!" Kairi yelled, pale.

"No, press it! It's good, I know it!" Xigbar shouted, grinning. "Yeah press it kid!" Axel shouted, earning a slap from Kairi. "I can't watch!" Demyx shouted, pulling his hood to hide his face. Sora then pressed the button and...it started going much faster. TOO fast. "AHHH!" Sora shouted as he clung on, and he zoomed by Riku.

Riku blinked in surprise as Sora's cycle slowed down. He then summoned the shooting light discs, and began firing at Sora. Sora yelped as he ducked from the shots. "RIKU! What are you doing?!" he shouted as a shot seared off the tip of his hair. "This is what you do in a light cycle race Sora!" Riku shouted as he continued shooting.

Sora tried to direct his cycle so that the trail could hit Riku, but Riku dodged each time and continued shooting. Soon Sora was behind him again (though slightly) and Riku made the discs go back and his cycle got its light trail again. Sora pressed another button, and it brought up his light discs. He started shooting at Riku. "IMMAH FIREN MAH LAZERS!" Sora yelled, laughing.

Riku grumbled under his breath and tried to make Sora drive into his light trail. However, Sora quickly avoided each attempt and suddenly, one of Sora's shots hit Riku's back wheel, causing Riku's cycle to crash and run off course. Sora just kept driving across the finidh line. "WOO! I win!" Sora exclaimed. Riku jumped off the cycle at the last minute and as he sees this, chuckles. "Should've known.." he said as he walked to a cheering Sora...who had to crash in order to stop the cycle.

They returned (looking how they do normally) with a laughing Wing. Kairi ran up to Sora and kissed him hard on the lips. Everyone either laughed, wolf whistled, or rolled their eyes. I smiled as I read the next dare. "Ok, Kairi! Your turn for a sugar rush! Someone needs to give her candy...but keep them away from Sora and Ven." The two laughed nervously as everyone looked at them.

Raxua gave Kairi some candy and as she started to eat it, Terra and Riku had to hold back Ven and Sora respectively. Soon the candy was gone, and KAiri blinked. "So Kairi...how do you feel?" Aura asked. Kairi looked at her before beaming. "IfeelamazingthankyouforaskingheyIwonderwhatifallo fthegirlsgooutshoppingonedayI'msurewe'llbefinewhat doyouthinkAurawhatdoyouthinkMystohbutwhatifitrains ohwe'llhavetotakeumbrellasandstuffughIhaterainIhat estormsespeciallyafterwhathappenedinDestinyIslands hey-" Kairi's mouth was covered by Aura's hand then.

"Ok..so Kairi speaks too fast...and I think no, Kairi, on the shopping idea." I said seriously, making her pout. "Wait she said something about shopping? Oh, what was it?" Marluxia asked, excited. We all stared at him before looking away. "Uh...nothing now. Ok! Next dare is for Repliku!" Aura exclaimed. Kairi suddenly got away from Aura's grasp and ran offstage. "HoldonIhaveanawesomeideaohgyou'llallloveitletmeju stgogetit!" she shouted.

"Uh oh, I'll go get her!" Xion said as she ran after her. "Ok good! Repliku you're supposed to dress up like Riku!" Aura said cheerily.

"..." Everyone was silent.

"...you can't be serious." Repliku said just as the others began laughing or had WTF? faces. "I am not! You have to dress up like him!" Aura exclaimed. I facepalmed. "Oh brother..." I muttered. Repliku went offstage to change. When he returned, he looked EXACTLY like Riku. "AHH! Twins!" Demyx shouted, earning bored looks from Sora and Van, and Ven and Roxas.

Just then, Xion came back dragging a pouting Kairi. "Here she is. Now..." As she sat her down by Sora (who whispered to Kairi what happened) she walked to her place by Riku...and Riku...Xion stopped and blinked as she looked between the two Rikus. "...huh?" Xion asked, confused. I chuckled. "This is part of your dare Xion. One of them is Repliku, and the other is the real Riku." I said.

"You have to choose which one you think is the real Riku, and kiss him!" Aura exclaimed, grinning. Xion blinked in bewilderment before looking at the two Rikus. Both of them smiled at her. "Oh...this is very hard..." she said as she looked at each of them. Suddenly she looked at one very closely before smiling. She then kissed him on the lips.

"Well? Was she right boys?" Aura asked. As Xion pulled away, the Riku she kissed smiled. "Yes she was." he said. The other-Repliku-chuckled. "Wow Xion-how did you know it was him?" he asked. Xion smiled. "Well, at first I couldn't tell who was who, but when I looked into your eyes...well, his looked warmer as he looked at me." she said, while Riku smiled.

* * *

"Aw...that's so sweet!~ Well, next up is **moonofwitch**! She has finished her exam-HUZZAH! Luxord is still there due to Moony still not beating him in poker and also that he can be in the same room with Anti for a very long time without running away." I said. "Whoa. That guy deserves a medal!" Ven said. "Well, it's because they're business partners for her pranks and blackmail it seems..." I said, blinking in surprise.

"First question! Demyx! She notes you like Wipeout, but do you also like Jackass?" Aura asked. Demyx blinked. "Um...no...never heard of it actually..." he said. "To Myst and Repliku, how was your date?" Raxua asked. I blushed along with Repliku. "It was great!" I said cheerily. "Yeah...very nice." Repliku answered. "They're hiding something, I know it!" Aura muttered.

"Van-oh wow-she's drooling at the sight of you in her clothes, and she likes your singing voice, she thinks it's epic." Wing said reading from the letter, making him blush slightly and look away. "...thanks." he muttered. MX raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "To everyone! What do you think about her?" Aura asked. "Wait, you already asked that!" Roxas said. "No she didn't. Zexion said what he thought about everyone including her." Xion said.

"Well, I think you're an awesome person!" Aura said, grinning. "You're...an intriguing person..." Raxua said. "You're someone who likes danger-so I like you." Wings answered. "You are really cool!" Sora exclaimed. "You're very nice." Kairi replied. "You're daring." Riku answered. "You are crazy. That's final." Axel answered, with Marluxia and Larxene nodding in agreement.

"You're scary!" Demyx said, hiding behind Ven, who tried hiding as well. "Well, you're not boring, that's for sure!" Xigbar replied, grinning. "You're...an interesting experiment...er, I mean person!" Vexen said quickly. "You are annoying." Xemnas stated. "You seem to be one who can irritate many people." MX answered. "You're someone who no one should piss off or they're dead." Roxas answered.

"You're a very nice person!" Xion exclaimed. "Well, you're a person who asks a lot of questions." Terra said. Aqua hit him on the arm before answering, "You're someone who is quite unique." Van grinned. "You're someone who understands the way I think-finally..." he muttered. "You're kind." Namine said quietly. "You're someone to watch out for." Repliku answered.

"I have already said what I thought about you." Zexion replied. "I think you're a good friend! Alright, what's next?" I asked. Aura started snickering. Raxua looked and made an amused smile. "You and Repliku have a fan pairing name-Myliku." she said. I bet my face was as red as a tomato right about then, when everyone started laughing or smirked at us. Poor Repliku was trying to hide behind a laughing Namine.

"Next question! Terra, have you stopped being a male...chauvinist?" Wing asked, raising an eyebrow. "She and Anti mention something about her beating you up and then send blackmail photos...and Anti feeling sorry Van has a feminist girlfriend?" she said. Terra glared at the camera. "Yes...I am done...geez someone hates manners it seems..." he muttered.

I laughed nervously. '_That can't be healthy...' _I thought. "To Marluxia: here is a moonflower from her sister Sun." Raxua said before handing one to him. He gasped and looked at it. "It's beautiful..." he said in awe, holding it with delicate hands. He got up and started to leave. "Where are you going?" Larxene asked. "I must put this away to my room! Afterwards I'm planting it in my garden!" he yelled as he left.

"Next dare! Larxene! Sing 'All Men are Pigs' by Studio Killers!" Aura exclaimed. "Oh that doesn't sound good..." Sora said. "On the contrary, it sounds great!" Larxene said, smirking as she got the microphone. The song began with people singing 'lala, la la' over and over as the music started up. Then Larxene began to sing.

_"You are one of them. Everything but femme. I won't be fooled again. You've got the same kinda specs as the sex of man."_

_"I believe in Simone de Beauvoir! I believe that life's a film noir! I know the role that you play, so save your cliches."_

_"I wasn't born yesterday so don't try to say: 'I'm not typical, and Simone-you are just so cynical! I am better than you think, let me buy you a drink. Cha'mon! I'm not so typical at all!" _

_"All men are pigs," _Larxene sang, looking at the camera looking annoyed. _"All men are pigs, I've seen their tricks."_

_"All men are pigs!" _She stopped for a few moments. Axel frowned since he felt a bit offended. Larxene started to sing again.

_"My logic will prevail. So shut up, is no fairytale: every single male, that I've met till this day had a curly tail."_

_"I believe it's a poo poo world, men deceive-that means you too girl! So zip it up Romeos, listen Juliets: it's a form of foreplay when you hear them say-"_

_" 'I'm not typical, and Simone-you're just being cynical! I am better then you think, let me buy you a drink. Cha'mon! I'm not so typical at all."_

_"All men are pigs. All men are pigs. All men are pigs. I've seen their tricks, they know the licks that get the chicks, all men are pigs!" _

**"All men but me."** Axel sang, grinning as Larxene glared at him.

_"I'm the swan that crashed onto your lawn-"_ **"-And I'm the boy that will heal you, fix you up. Because I'm not so typical, and Simone-you are just cynical! I am better than you think, let me buy you a drink. Cha'mon! I am not so typical at all!" **Axel sang when Larxene cut him off.

_"All men are pigs. All men are pigs. All men are pigs. I've seen their trick, they know the licks that get the chicks, all men are pigs!" _Larxene sang, glaring at him.

**"I am better than you think, let me buy you a drink. Cha'mon! I'm not so typical at all!" **

_"All men are pigs!" _

**"All men but me." **Axel sang, looking serious as he finished the song. "WOO! Nice one guys! Although it's not a duet, Axel." Zexion noted. Axel shrugged. "Whatever." he said, getting a glare from Larxene. "Now the last dare is for DiZ-from now on whenever you insult Xion, Axel, Roxas, Namine and so on you will be electrocuted." I said.

"Good thing I do not insult anyone." DiZ said, getting a glare from Aura.

* * *

"Moving on, the next one is from **Forestspirit of Thunderclan**. Oh-it's Black Speeder, Forest's darker persona. Forgive me, I did not see your name." Raxua said. "First question! Riku! You do know they just made gay couples legal?" Aura asked. "Yes...what does that have to do with anything here?..." Riku said cautiously.

"Nothing! Next question! Ven-Forest says she loves you." Aura said. Ven blinked, but before he could say anything, Wing grabbed the camera and glared into it. "If you even DARE to lay one hand on him, I will find you and slowly torture you until you can barely see, barely hear, barely talk before I FINALLY kill you." she said slowly.

"...are you done?" Aura whispered loudly to her. Wing glared at the camera before putting it back to where it was before. "Yeah, I'm done!" she said. "Uh...Forest, I'm dating Wing, so you know..." Ven said weakly. "ANYWAY, next question is for Roxas. You're their favorite character as well. So they ask, since you're Sora's Nobody did you know Ven? You WERE a part of Sora's heart, which Ven's heart was kinda in." Aura said.

"To be honest...yes and no. I mean, I sensed someone else was there, but I didn't know who it was. So there." Roxas answered. "Ok! Axel! What's so great about fire? They prefer darkness themselves." Aura said. Van grinned at that. Axel looked at the camera with wide eyes. "What's so great about it? Well I'll tell you! Fire can both create and destroy. Fire can evaporate water, manipulate air, scorch the earth, all while looking awesome!" Axel yelled, grinning like a maniac.

Larxene casually whacked him on the head. "Snap out of it, Pyro." she said, a bit annoyed. Axel rubbed his head and glared at her. "Next question! Xion! Who would you get revenge on in all of KH?" I asked. "...Xemnas." she answered, glancing at Xemnas who frowned. "Sora! Ever heard of Hetalia?" Aura asked. "Yeah actually. Myst sometimes watches it." he said, looking at me.

I smiled sheepishly. "What can I say? Italy is cute in my opinion." I said. "Dare time. Riku-you are going to be a vampire, so you can bite one person besides Xion. DO. NOT. TRY. TO. RUN. It will not hurt as long as you do not struggle." Raxua read and Riku paled. Suddenly the lights went off. "AHHHH! I'm blind!" someone shouted. Then the lights came back on. "AHHHH! I'm blind!" Hierro shouted again offstage.

Riku looked pale-much paler than usual. He touched his mouth and we could see fangs. "Riku?! What happened?!" Xion asked, alarmed. Riku looked at himself and felt his fangs. "I...have no idea..." he said. "Oh my gosh-RIKU YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" Kairi yelled. "So you have to bite someone..." Aura said slowly. Demyx got up and started running.

Riku blinked as he looked around, the others either looking freaked out, laughing nervously, or had their eyes closed shut hoping he wouldn't pick them. He stood up and the lights turned off again. "HIERRO! Seriously?!" Aura shouted, getting silence in return. The lights came back on, and Riku was back in his seat. "Who did you pick?" I asked.

"...he bit me." Namine said quietly. Roxas immediately got up and tried to charge Riku but Xion and Axel held him back. "WHAT THE HELL RIKU?! YOU THINK YOU CAN BITE MY GIRLEFRIEND AND IT'LL BE OK?! WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted. Repliku got up as well and Aura held him back. "Dude, chill!" she shouted. "NO! HE JUST HURT NAMINE!" he yelled.

"Um...Roxas, Repliku...I told him he could bite me." Namine said. The two boys looked at her in surprise. "...why?" Repliku questioned. "Well, no one looked willing to let him do it to them-except me." she answered. As she spoke, she grew even paler than before and her fangs appeared. "Uh...Forest, Black, whoever-this isn't permanent, right?" Aura asked.

"Um...we'll find out later. Ok-Van! They want you to fight them-" "NO." he said as he walked to the Room of Terror. I sweatdropped. "...never mind then." I said. "Well then! Next dare! SORA! Read a Riku X Sora fanfiction!" Wing exclaimed. "Uh...ok...how bad can it be?" Sora said.

_After he read one of them... _

"Sora? You'll be ok right?" Kairi asked, kneeling by him since he fainted onto the ground. He woke up and looked at her. "Kairi?" "Yes Sora?" "I never want to read a Riku X S-Sora fanfiction ever again." he said, whimpering. Kairi patted his head. "Ok Sora, you don't have to." she said calmly. "Last dare from them is for everyone to cosplay as your favorite anime character!" Aura exclaimed, grinning. "Here we go..." I said.

_Later... _

Here's who everyone was dressed up as:

Sora was dressed as Tsuna from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Kairi was dressed as Misty from Pokemon.

Riku was dressed as Yuki from Fruits Basket.

Roxas was dressed as Naruto, from Naruto I guess...

Axel was dressed as Luke from Tales of Symphonia.

Xion was dressed as Kagome from Inuyasha.

Terra was dressed as Brock from Pokemon.

Aqua was dressed as Dawn from Pokemon.

Ven was dressed as Momiji from Fruits Basket. (To anyone else who had read the manga or watched the anime-please tell me I was not the only one who cried at his backstory. *sniffs* That was sad...)

Larxene was dressed as Medusa from Soul Eater.

Marluxia was dressed up as Prince Soma from Black Butler.

Xemnas was dressed as freaking Inuyasha from Inuyasha.

MX was in the Room of Terror.

Van (who had returned) was dressed as Kyo from Fruits Basket.

Demyx was dressed as Gray Fullbuster from Fruits Basket.

Zexion was dressed as Dr. Stein from Soul Eater.

Repliku was dressed as Mifune from Soul Eater.

Namine was dressed as Elizabeth-or Lizzie-from Black Butler.

Wing decided to dress as Maka from-you guessed it-Soul Eater.

Aura dressed as Ezra Scarlet from Fairy Tail.

And I dressed as Tohru from Fruits Basket.

"Wow, guys-we look good!" Demyx exclaimed. "...right." Larxene said as she glanced at him.

* * *

"Well, it's nice, that's for sure! Ok, so who's next?...**Faliara**! Uh, no, you don't, Fal. So, let's start!" I exclaimed. "First question! Everyone-do you ever get a stomachache when you drink any kind of milk?" I asked. "Uh...no..." Axel said. "I do! I did not know why and it is quite fascinating when you find out why. You see, you-" Larxene shot a few knives at Vexen, who immediately raised his shield to block them, pale.

"So...it's generally a no then. Ok. Next question is for-HOLY GUACAMOLE, IT'S FOR ME!" Aura said, excited. "Ok, everyone shut up so they can hear! If I-meaning me, meaning Aura Piras, 16 year old awesome prankster-were to battle a powerful crazy man, what would my tactic be?" She grinned. "Sounds a lot like Xemnas, Ansem and MX combined-or Kefka from FF6."

"Ok, so what I'd do, is, ok, hmm...I GOT IT! I'd start by trying to piss him off-not by violence, but by avoiding his attacks flawlessly or not reacting to the pain by screaming and such. I'd might say things that could piss him off, like...if it was Xemnas, I'd say, 'Yo Mansex, Darth Vader called! He wants his lightsabers back!' And then, when he's mad, he might by this point reveal his weakness. I would go in, swing my keyblade like a boss, and BAM! Hit that weak spot or BAM! Launch whatever weakness he has! Then I'd do it again! And again! And a few more times! Then rinse and repeat until he's either knocked out or dead." Aura said, grinning.

"...thank you Aura." Raxua said dryly, while Aura made a thumbs up at her. "The next question goes to David-how did you meet the Flock?" she asked. ""I met them in the Paradise in Nevermore before the comet hit the earth." He answered from up in the rafters. "WHOA! Davy, I didn't know you were up there!" Aura exclaimed.

David just smirked until Wing flew up and whacked him in the head before pulling him down with them by the ear. "Come on you!" she muttered as he tried to get away from her grip. I chuckled. "So Sora, have you ever met the Flock?" I asked. "Uh...no. I don't even know who they are!" he answered. "They're a group of bird kids like David and Wing." Aura answered.

"...oh. Still haven't met them." Sora said. "Next question! KAIRI! Is that hair dye, or is it your natural color? She's being a troll here." Aura said. "Fal...you've seen me when I was a kid in BBS right? If so, then you already know the answer." Kairi said flatly. "Ok! Roxas and Sora-WHY YOUR HAIR SO SPIKY! I say they use hair gel!" Aura proclaimed.

"WE DO NOT USE HAIR GEL WE WERE BORN WITH IT!" Sora and Roxas both yelled at her. "That's what they ALL say..." Aura said mysteriously, making Roxas fume and Sora groan in frustration. "Last question! DiZ! She says she thought you changed at the end of KH2..." I said, raising an eyebrow. "AHA! CONFESS NOW EVILDOER!" Aura yelled, standing on her chair as she pointed at him.

"Yeah...you DID change..." Sora said, making everyone stare at DiZ. DiZ raised an eyebrow. "I do not recall changing." he said. "WHAT?! You apologized and everything to Roxas, Namine and all Nobodies except Mansex! How the HELL do you not remember that?!" David shouted. My eyes widened when I remembered something. "He didn't guys! He didn't apologize, so he didn't change." I said.

DiZ nodded. "Thank you Myst." he said, before getting up. "I will return." he said as he left for the moment. "Myst, what the hell?!" Aura asked. "Guys, listen! After his machine exploded, he was teleported to the Realm of Darkness, where Aqua was. There, he lost his memory-so to him, it didn't happen at all. As he regained his memory..." "He returned to how he was before. Well that's just nice." Larxene said dryly.

"OH for Piras' sake! You have GOT to be kidding me! This is just dumb buffoonery-" Aura was cut off when DiZ returned and sat in his seat. "Er, hi DiZ. Your question we decided was void. Ok?" I asked, glancing at the camera. "It's fine." he said. "Next dare! Aura! Remember when she asked how you'd defeat a powerful crazy man? Well you're about to do so! He's twice Xemnas' power. Let's see you take him down without using that tactic." I said.

To everyone's surprise, Aura grinned. "Ok!" she chirped as she got up. David got up as well. "No way are you doing that!" he said. "Well it's either this or I go to the Room of Terror and HELL WILL FREEZE OVER when I do that! So! Here I go!" she excliamed cheerily. I sighed as I opened a portal. "Are you sure Aura?" I asked.

She grinned again. You're looking at someone who once fought Goku at Super Saiyan 2! Ask Noche for details. Here I go! Again!" she exclaimed as she went in. I sighed. "We're not recording it due to not having enough information about the crazy powerful guy in general." I said. "Will Aura be ok?" Namine asked. Raxua nodded. "As...hyper as she is, she does know how to fight well. Add that with her determination-or stubbornness-and she usually comes out fine." she said.

"Next dare! David?" I asked. "Yeah?" he asked, not very focused due to being very worried for Aura. "Chiseki is trashing your treehouse again." I said. His eyes widened but he looked at where the portal had been. "...And?" he asked. "Fal wants to see you crazy with trying to get her out." I said. "...I'll do it later. I want to make sure Aura is alright." he said, before looking away again.

"Understandable! Ok, next thing! EVeryone must watch all the asdf movies! Then tell us your reactions!" I exclaimed. "Alright, movie time!" Demyx cheered. Axel shook his head. "No Dem, you're saying it wrong..." he muttered.

_After we watched the movies..._

"I like trains!" Sora cheered, making everyone duck behind their chairs. "Sora! Don't say that!" Roxas yelled. "Well guys? What did you think?" I asked. "It was weird." Van stated. "It was randomly funny!" Venn exclaimed. "It was...interesting, to say the least." Terra said with Aqua nodding in agreement. "It was very...random." Xion said. "It was totally hilarious!" Axel said, laughing.

"It made me go WTF? so many times..." Roxas muttered. "I thought they were all pretty funny! I liked the I Like Trains! the most!" Sora exclaimed. "Well they were very random..." Kairi commented. "And made no sense either." Riku said, agreeing. "I thought they were awesome!" Demyx exclaimed. "...all were intriguing to see." Zexion answered while turning a page in his book.

"Each was quite interesting to watch! I hope we shall see more!" Vexen declared. "They were all really bizarre." Larxene remarked. "I agree! I feel bad for the potato though..." Marluxia commented. "Very random." Xemnas said, apparently speaking for himself and MX as well. "Very strange." DiZ remarked. "Same." Wing commented. "Just...just plain weird." David said.

"...it's different, that I will say." Raxua commented. "Same here! Ok, what's next...AXEL! Here's her to you, with her exact words! 'DON'T YOU JUST LOVE MINECRAFT?! ...YOU CAN BLOW UP STUFF AND SET THINGS ON FIRE IN THE GAME! =D...OH NO THERE'S A MINECRAFT CREEPER BEHIND YOU! WE GOTTA RUN! RUUUUUN-' " I said, before looking up frantically.

Axel summoned a chakram and threw it behind him casually, which stuck into the Creeper. He snapped his fingers and his chakram exploded, setting the thing on fire until it died. He grinned. "Of course I love Minecraft. I play it in my free time." he said as he resummoned his chakram (which was ok) and dismissed it. "Ok. Since that's taken care of, Sora and Kairi! Take these tickets and go to the fair." I exclaimed with a smile.

Sora immediately jumped up, grabbed the tickets, and held Kairi's hand. "We're ready!" he exclaimed, while Kairi smiled. I smiled as I opened a portal and they left. I looked at the next dare and sighed while smiling. "Ok, the next dare is for all of us to spy on them. Er, I don't think I can get Mexi to come...darn...but let's go anyway!" I exclaimed.

_At the fair... _

We were all hiding behind a couple bushes (Zexion, Demyx and Xigbar were in a tree) as Sora and Kairi were walking around the fair. "Hey guys, can we go on the rides after this? Please?" Demyx asked. " I'll think about it. Ok, so what are they doing now?" I said as I watched through a pair of binoculars. "They are going to a stand where Kairi wants a teddy bear." David said calmly.

"And it looks like Sora is going to try and win it for her." Axel noted. "AW! That is so sweet!" Xion squealed out, making everyone glare at her. "Xion...we have to be quiet..." Riku said quietly."Oh yeah..." she said quietly. "This is gonna be a long date..." Larxene said, facepalming.

_An hour later... _

"Go! Go on the Ferris Wheel dude! Go! Go-aw what the heck?! Everyone knows you take your girl to the Ferris Wheel, and now-" "Roxas? Shut up."

_15 minutes later..._

"Sora doesn't look too good." "What do you mean Terra?" "His face is green." "Hey, you're right! I wonder why-" "EWWWWWW!" "...he better be glad Kairi was in the ladies' bathroom when he did that..." "...I feel bad for that trash can..." "See, this is why you don't eat two hot dogs, a slice of extra cheesy cheese pizza and a large Coke before you go on that sort of ride." "...yeah."

_Half an hour later... _

"..and that ride too!" "What are you doing Demyx?" "Just making a list of rides we should ride when we go here." "Who's 'we'? " "Everyone of course!" "Oh! Is the bumper cars on your list?" "And the merry go round too?" "Whoa, I forgot those! Thanks Ven! Thanks Xion!"

_1 hour later..._

"WAAH! My leg!" "Move it around, jeez!" "But it's asleep! It hurts too much!" "Will you calm down?" "Only if someone messages it!" "...ugh, fine! I will!" "Thanks Larxene!" "...ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! He's going on the Slingshot with Kairi." "Are you serious? Oh man, this I gotta see." "I think I can see the live video stream of their ride...whoa. ""HAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at their faces! It's hilarious!"

_5 minutes later... _

"Wow...they sure look dizzy..." "That reminds me of when I went into this rolling ball ride at my school." "...rolling ball ride? Explain Myst." "Well, two people could go in. Once strapped in, someone spins it and it spins like a ball with the people in it. I once went in and it was CRAZY! When I came out I was so dizzy I could barely walk!" "Wow...was it fun?" "It was AWESOME!"

_1 minute later... _

"I think they're done with the date. Can we go back now?" "Sure why not?" "Yay!"

_At the studio... _

We came back just as Sora and Kairi returned via the portal. "Hi guys! Anything happen while we were gone?" Kairi asked, holding a teddy bear. "Demyx's leg suddenly fell asleep. We didn't know what to do, so Larxene had to message it." Axel said, smirking as Larxene glared at him.

"Well, since everything is ok now, Xemnas! We must all call you Xemmy, Xem Xem, Xemmeister, Xemman, and the infamous Mansex-" We heard a thud suddenly. We looked to see Xem Xem on the ground twitching. "Wow...he didn't even last 10 seconds...NURSES!" I yelled as nurses appeared to take him into the aslyum.

"Why do I get a feeling he did that on purpose?...anyway, Marluxia! Try and walk around the Room of Terror 3 times...without getting spotted! Afterwards, you'll get Katya's delicious cookies and a cold glass of milk with it." Aura said, grinning. Marluxia got up and left the stage. When he came back, he was dressed in ninja gear. "FOR THE COOKIES!" he yelled as he ran (quietly) and sneaked in.

"While he does that, last dare is for Larxene! Hug Axel! You cannot enter the Room of Terror, it is chained and bolted-" I looked up to see it was "-so it is. Hope Marluxia can figure out another way to get out. After you hug Axel, Chiseki and Zoe will force you to kiss." I said. Larxene glard at teh camera before she hugged Axel very quickly. "There! Gotta go!" she said as she ran off.

Then Zoe came in dragging Larxene. Chiseki popped up from behind Axel and held him down. "Wait! Reconsider this! Do you know where her mouth could've been? She could have been drinking the blood of those she sadistically killed for all we know!" he shouted as he struggled. "No way am I kissing that idiotic pyromaniac so you better let me get up or else I'll-"

Just as Larxene was about to finish that sentence, Zoe pulled her up so she could face Axel, then she and Chiseki pushed the two's faces together so that they kissed on the lips. When they let go, Larxene immediately pushed Zoe away and ran to the bathroom. We could hear frantic brushing like from a toothbrush. Axel wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "UGH! There, happy?!" he asked.

Zoe and Chiseki grinned and nodded before they left. Everyone was laughing hard as Larxene came back and sat down far away from Axel as she could get.

* * *

Just then, Marluxia came out through the door breaking the chains on the door. He closed it frantically. "Ok! I actually did it-until now. Where are the cookies?" he asked. I pointed to a table that had a plate of cookies with a glass of milk. He sighed in relief as he walked to the table and started eating the cookies. Suddenly, David was tackled from behind. " 'Ello, Gov'nor!" Aura exclaimed.

David was about to kick her off when he saw who it was and smiled. "Hello Aura. Are you alright?" he asked. "Yep!~ It was easy! Are YOU ok?" Aura asked as she got off him. He nodded a yes. "So now that everyone is here, let's do the next dares! I don't think I said that right...they're from **Steven Jonathan O**! Looks like we were wrong! Well, Riku, Van, Namine, and I were the only ones who guessed his country right...though Namine and I were the closest in the age..." I commented.

Namine smiled shyly as Riku nodded and Van shrugged. "First dare! Xemnas and Xehanort-bang yourselves many times with a pan and say 'Long live Kingdom Hearts.'" "Fine." they both said as Aura gave them some pans.

I have to say, it was downright amusing to see them hit themselves while saying 'Long Live Kingdom Hearts!' By the time I told them to stop, they each had two black eyes, many bruises everywhere, mostly on the faces. Xemnas had a busted chin, while MX's lip was torn. I chuckled. "Nice job guys. Next up! Marluxia! Grow many flowers, as much as a garden." I said.

Marluxia snapped his fingers and flowers sprouted everywhere. "Done!~" he said, beaming. "Axel, burn them down." Aura said bluntly, making Axel grin and Marluxia pale. "WHAT?! Axel don't-" "BURN, BABY!" Axel yelled, setting the flowers aflame. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marluxia yelled in agony as he picked up some of the ashes of the flowers.

"Why would you do this to me?!" he asked Axel. "1. I had to, it was a dare. 2. I don't like you." he replied boredly.

* * *

"Next up! **XxKinataKeybladexX**!" Aura exclaimed. "NOOOOOOO!" Sora shouted in panic. "First question! Do you guys see her as an emotionless monster?" I asked. "YES!" every guy shouted. "No." all the girls said. I blinked. "Ok...I don't think you're an emotionless monster, Kinata." I said, smiling. "But she is!" Vexen exclaimed quietly.

Aura whacked him on the head as I looked at the next thing. "Smooth move Frost...anyway Krono has a poem based on Kinata's upcoming pranks! Alright...here goes!" I exclaimed.

" 'Most of the times I have been called, as a monster bringing fall. Silver hairs will cry out loud, as their dignity falls apart. Because when I move my colorful hands, their face will be covered with pink and lash.' " I read aloud. "...so anyone with silver hair will lose their dignity by wearing makeup and pink. When, no one knows..." Zexion stated not even looking up from his book.

Repliku's eyes widened and he silently walked closer to me. Riku just sighed. Xemnas paled, while MX raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Uh...does that include me? Since I have silver highlights?" Xigbar asked, raising a hand. "I don't know...probably not." Aura said. "Well! We'll just have to wait for when that happens, which could be at ANY time! Now last dare is for everyone to throw pitchforks and weapons at MX and DiZ and Marluxia!" I exclaimed.

Marluxia started running while DiZ paled. MX just looked at them, as if saying 'Let see what you can do.' David created some pitchforks and then everything turned to chaos.

* * *

I smiled at the camera as a couple nurses took a battered DiZ and MX away to the infirmary, while another dragged an unconscious Marluxia (He had passed out.) "Ok so next up is **ItsHimiChanTteba**! I'd be curious to know about you in Youtube because I'd love to see your videos! Er, that is if you have an account." I said sheepishly.

"RIKU IS A KAWAII MONKEY!" Aura shouted, grinning. "THAT'S A LIE!" Riku shouted."You're not a potato, Himi! Silly Himi...Anyway, Riku! She hopes you forgive her for being mean. Oh-she's replaying KH3D and she got to the part where Shiki flirts with you. So are you ready for more tortures?" I said, chuckling as Riku reddened in embarrassment. "...no comment." he said.

"Next question! SORA! Why are you so adorable?" Aura asked, before laughing hard. "HEY! I am adorable, because!...um...I don't know why..." Sora said sheepishly. "Because he is very sweet and very caring and loyal to his friends." Kairi said smiling as she hugged him. "Aw...oh yeah! To all boys-if there are no girls in the world, which boy would you like to marry if you won't answer then you have to go naked in the Room of Terror!" Aura exclaimed, laughing.

"...aw come on! We have no way out of this! Fine...I'd, uh, marry Riku." Sora said, blushing in embarrassment. "Yeah...I probably would marry Sora..." Riku mumbled, looking away. "Uh...um...I choose Demyx!" Ven said in panic. "Ven. It means nothing ok?" Terra said firmly to the camera. "...do I have to answer?" Van asked.

"Or be naked in the Room of Terror!" Aura exclaimed. "...actually, I wouldn't marry anyone at all. Let humanity die out! Hell, I'm not even human..." Van muttered. "Uh...Zexy! Yeah!" Demyx exclaimed. "...I suppose Lexaeus." Zexion said calmly. "WHOA! Interesting..." Aura commented, grinning. As Zexion was reprimanding Demyx for calling him 'Zexy', Xemnas answered, "I'd not marry at all."

"Neither would I." MX stated. "I'd marry...Xigbar! Because I don't know anyone else!" Marluxia said quickly. "Uh...no one?" Xigbar said. "No one! I doubt anyone would, to be honest!" Vexen proclaimed. "Er...I guess...Roxas. IT MEANS NOTHING PEOPLE!" Axel said quickly to the camera. "I'd marry Axel, I guess. Don't take it literally guys." Roxas said boredly.

"I wouldn't marry." DiZ said calmly. "For once, I agree with him." David said boredly. "Uh...same here." Repliku said awkwardly. "Next dare! Riku! Dress up as a girl you cute human!" Aura said, laughing as she read it aloud. "What?! No way, not going to happen-HEY!" Riku shouted as he was dragged by Wing to the wardrobe closet.

_5 minutes later... _

Wing came out, grinning. "Here she comes, Miss Rika-er, not Fal's OC of course." Wing said. Riku miserably came out, wearing a black glittery tank top with a white skrit and black leggings and low heeled black boots that had fake gems on them. His hair had a black bow on the top of his head. "...y-you look nice, Riku..." Sora said weakly, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah..." Kairi agreed, also trying not to laugh at the sight. Riku wasn't convinced. "Guys...just laugh. I know you want to oh so badly.." Riku said sarcastically. "...if you insist." Sora said before breaking out in laughter. Soon everyone else was laughing along with him, making Riku more than just a little mad. As he stormed back to the wardrobe closet, I looked at the next dare.

"Riku! It's for you again!" I yelled. He came out in his usual clothing. "Now what?" he asked, groaning slightly. "Himi says to...um...flirt a Sora picture." I said. "...ok...I'm gonna assume it's this." Riku said before pulling out a picture from his pocket of Sora with two french fries in his nose. He showed it to everyone, who promptly laughed again. "RIKU! I thought you threw that away!" Sora yelled.

"I didn't. What's the matter, Sora? Can't appreciate a good laugh?" Riku asked, chuckling. Sora just frowned and muttered things under his breath. Kairi comforted him by holding his hand. "Last dare! Axel! Put on THIS shirt!" Aura exclaimed, handing him a red t-shirt. "Ok...WHAT THE HECK?!" Axel yelled after he put it on and saw the message on the front.

The message was 'I LOVE HIMI!' in big bold letters. Larxene laughed. "Looks nice on you, Axel!" she exclaimed, getting a glare from Axel. I chuckled. " She comments that the dares she gives to youz are easy now. And that you are her biggest fan. she knows it." I said while Riku chuckled. Axel glared at him before muttering, "Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

"Next up is a newcomer but good friend, **The nobody 0**! Or The X, whatever floats your boat! He has 2 truths and 2 dares! First truth! Roxas! If you could be anybody but yourself, who would you be?" Aura asked. "Hmm...I'd say Lexaeus. It'd be pretty nice to be taller-and also able to shut everyone up with just a look." Roxas said, chuckling.

"Oh yeah! He could do that...still can...always scary..." Demyx said. "Next question! Xemnas! You do realize your Somebody is in the same room with you, right?" I asked. "Yes...both of them, in fact." Xemnas answered. "Wait-what?! How can you have two?" Repliku asked. "It is simple, my Replica. You see, it was back when Terra and MX fought each other. MX possessed Terra's body. Then when he lost his memories, he became known as Xehanort-one person who had two hearts and souls inside him that were combined. When Xehanort lost his heart, Xemnas was formed, with an appearance of that of Terra and Xehanort and the personality and ambitions and desires of MX. That is how." Vexen explained.

"...thank you Vexen, for the explanation. Now for the dares! Sora and Kairi-sing Hero from Skillet." Wing said. Aura gasped. "I love that song!" she said. Sora and Kairi nodded and got out. After getting some microphones, I started up the music. It started up with a guitar and some drums, then a keyboard came in with specials sounds. Sora began to sing.

**"I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away, Losin' my faith today." **Kairi then sang,

_"Falling off the edge today!" _

**"I am just a man, not superhuman!" **

_"I'm not superhuman!" _

**"Someone save me from the hate! It's just another war...just another family torn..." **Sora sang with a sad look before Kairi cut in.

_"Falling from my faith today!" _

**"Just a step from the edge..just another day in the world we live! I need a hero, to save me now! I need a hero!" **

_"Save me now!" _

**"I need a hero, to save my life! A hero will save me."**

_"Just in time!" _

Sora sang again. **"I've gotta fight today, to live another day. Speakin' my mind today."**

_"My voice will be heard today!" _

**"I've gotta make a stand, but I am just a man." **

_"I'm not superhuman!" _

**"My voice will be heard today! It's just another war...just another family torn..." **

_"My voice will be heard today!" _

**"It's just another kill...the countdown begins to destroy ourselves! I need a hero, to save me now! I need a hero!" **

_"Save me now!" _

**"I need a hero, to save my life! A hero will save me!" **

_"Just in time!" _

**"I need a hero, to save my life! I need a hero! Just in time! Save me just in time."**

**"Save me just in time." **Sora and Kairi held hands and sang loudly with confidence as they looked at the camera.

**_"Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive?" _**

**"We're in the fight of our lives!" **

_"And we're not ready to die!" _

**_"Who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make them believe?"_**Sora smiled.

**"I've got a hero." **Kairi then smiled.

_"I've got a hero!" _

**"Livin' in me!" **

**_"I'm gonna fight for what's right, today I'm speaking my mind!" _**

**"And if it kills me tonight-"**

_"I will be ready to die!"_

**"A hero's not afraid to give his life." **

_**"A hero's gonna save me just in time!"**_They stopped for a quick instrumental, before Sora sang again.

**"I need a hero! To save me now! I need a hero!" **

_"Save me now!" _

**"I need a hero, to save my life! A hero will save me!" **

_"Just in time!" _

**"I need a hero! _Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive?" _**

**"I need a hero! _Who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make them believe?" _**

**"I need a hero...I need a hero!" **

**_"A hero's gonna save me just in time!"_**Sora and Kairi sang just as the sing ended. Everyone clapped. "Nice voices, you guys!" Riku said. "I always loved that song!" Aura exclaimed. David chuckled and nodded. I smiled. "Nice job guys!" I exclaimed. "Thanks!" Sora exclaimed. "We tried!" Kairi said. I looked at the final dare and smiled. "Well I've already read that fanfic and its sequel! So let's move on!" I exclaimed.**  
**

* * *

"So! Who's next but the one and only **Blaze the fire dragon demon**! Ok! So-for everyone, what's the funniest incident you're ever faced? Oh man, there are so many times I could use...I'd say everytime I did a prank!" Aura exclaimed, laughing. "When Aura dyed Riku's hair pink." Sora said, before laughing. "When Sora got freaked out in the Haunted House. Funniest day of my life." Riku said, smirking as Sora glared at him.

"Um...when I asked Sora and Riku to dress up like princesses for my birthday." Kairi said, smiling as the two boys both reddened in embarrassment. "I'd say when I once made Axel's hair look like Marluxia's! I swear it was an accident, but it was still pretty funny!" Roxas said, laughing. "...when I dared Roxas to act like a baby. BEST 3 HOURS OF MY LIFE!" Axel said, laughing as Roxas glared at him.

"When Demyx was whining to Xemnas about how there was no good food. I thought it was pretty funny on how he was doing it." Xion said, chuckling. "It was serious! I thought I was gonna die if we didn't get any good food soon!" Demyx yelled. "Even though we had perfectly healthy and so 'good' food in the kitchen?" Xemnas asked. "THAT WAS NOT GOOD FOOD! That was evil food! EVIL!" Demyx yelled.

"Anyway...I suppose when after said whining Xemnas stuffed some carrots into Demyx's mouth and sent him to his room. I thought it was amusing." Zexion stated, making Demyx pout. "When I managed to defeat Xaldin in battle! Huzzah!" Vexen cheered. "I still think he used one of his crazy potions." Xigbar muttered. "Oh I think when I once took away Zexion's books. Man, the look on his face..." Xigbar chuckled as Zexion glared at him.

"When Roxas stated he had a right to know why he should go back to Sora." DiZ said, chuckling. "When I saw a little dandelion appear in my garden! I first thought it was cute THEN I DESTROYED IT!" Marluxia said viciously. "Silly weed...thinking it could grow in my garden..." "...right, so...for me it's when I once electrocuted Axel. Best moment ever." Larxene said, laughing as Axel glared at her.

"I think when I once saw Roxas have his hair soaked and he looked a bit like a girl." Namine said, chuckling. "When I once defeated Riku in Monopoly. That feeling of triumph...it felt so good." Repliku said, smiling. Riku grumbled slightly. "I'm sure I said this once, and I'll say it again: When I pranked Terra into looking like a chicken." Aqua said, laughing.

"...when I once got Aqua covered in flour. She looked like a ghost!" Terra said, laughing. Aqua just ignored him as Ven said, "When I caught Terra and Aqua making out in the closet. It was pretty funny!" Terra and Aqua blushed hard. Van laughed dryly. "Wow...guess mine would be whenever I kick Ven's butt." he said. "...when Eraqus tried to stop my plan by killing Ven but ended up dying himself. That was amusing." MX said calmly, making Raxua hold back Aura who looked furious.

"When I saw David accidentally fly into a tree!" Wing said, laughing. "...when I once saw Wing's hair get dyed bright blue." David said, chuckling from Wing's glare. "When Aura got caught in her pranks." Raxua said, chuckling. "HEY! That was only once! You could've helped..." Aura muttered. "Whenever I watch the Spongebob Krab-Borg episode. It ALWAYS gets me everytime!" I said, laughing as I said it.

"Ok! Now for the dares! Sora! Pretend to be Tarzan for 5 minutes! DiZ, lick a bar of soap 10 times. MX, go into the Room of Terror for an hour and tell what happened. Marluxia, lick the floor 15 times! GO!" Aura shouted. "UUUUUUUUHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHUUUUUUHHHHHH-" Sora shouted as he beat his chest and stood up on his chair.

DiZ looked at the soap and grimaced before starting to lick it. MX was already gone. Marluxia got on the floor, gulped, and began licking it. (Axel was taking photos with his phone.)

_After 5 minutes... _

"Ok! You're done Sora!" Aura exclaimed. Sora sighed in relief as he sat down. "Good...my throat hurts...so does my chest..." he mumbled.

_After 10 licks... _

"DiZ! You're done!" I said. "Thank goodness...that wasn't pleasant..." DiZ said as he started wiping his tongue with a napkin.

_After 30 licks... _

"Marluxia, you were done a long time ago! You've done 30 licks now!" Aura exclaimed. "WHAT?! But Axel said-AXEL!" Marluxia yelled as Axel laughed hard.

_After an hour... _

MX came out and sat down, strangely unharmed-AGAIN! "Well?" I asked. "I saw haters come toward me., along with a couple monsters. Let's just say after I summoned my keyblade, they were dead." MX said calmly. "...oh. Well Ok then..." Aura said weakly.

* * *

"Ok! The next one is **Number 15 Ugxs Dangerous Laugh**! Um, Ugxs? Do try and make dares that aren't so...contradicting." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "What do you mean Myst?" Repliku asked. "A lot of his dares are very...er...chaotic I guess. I don't know anymore...so! Here's the first one! MX! Kill yourself!" I yelled. MX immmediately swung his Keyblade toward Xemnas, who barely dodged it.

"HEY! I said yourself!" I said. "But he is me, so I would still be fufilling the dare...if he held still." MX replied. "I'm not wanting a death wish." Xemnas muttered as he got up and away from MX. "Next one! Axel, Demyx and MX: Kill yourself!" Aura shouted. "But I already attempted to." MX said. "No way, I'll be in the Room of Terror, thanks." Axel said he left. "WAAAH! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Demyx yelled as he followed.

"Huh...these dares would be good if they were for the same people...Demyx drown Axel and MX-but wouldn't Axel be already dead? And I doubt MX would let Demyx do that...Axel burn Demyx and MX-but I thought Demyx drowned him and MX? I am so confused!" Wing said blinking. "Ah! What about this one! Zexion! Kill MX and Vexen!" Aura exclaimed.

Zexion just snapped his fingers and the two fell over dead. "Whoawhoawhoa that seemed a bit too easy!" Roxas said in alarm. David frowned before saying bluntly, "It's an illusion, isn't it?" "Naturally." Zexion replied as he read his book. The illusions wavered and there sat MX and Vexen still alaive. "Um Zexion, you're supposed to-" "I did, didn't I?" Zexion responded.

"No you didn't! They're still alive!" Van said irritated. "But you all thought they were dead even if just for a few seconds, so it counts." Zexion replied. "What-but-huh-oh let's just move on, today's a long day." Aura said as she sighed. "Ok...so apparently he's taken control of TCTNW due to Xemnas beig here-you're welcome Ugxs, and he invites us there to come-" "WHAT?! No! No one go anywhere, I will journey there myself!" Xemnas ordered as he opened a CoD and left.

"...ok...Zexion and Marluxia you both must kill MX-" "I already did.""Ok! TODAY IS THE DAY YOU-AHH!" Marluxia was cut off by MX suddenly blasting him away with a Dark Firaga, making him crash into the wall. "Ugh...I tried..." Marluxia mumbled. "Next one! Everyone say everything you hate about MX, Demyx and Vexen." Aura said.

"HE'S EVIL! Uh, he's ok, and HE'S CREEPY!" Sora said, waving his arms wildly. "MX is conniving, Demyx is annoying, and Vexen is just plain weird." Van stated. "I agree with Sora..." Kairi said. "MX has a creepy smile, Demyx is has horrible music skills, and Vexen is a creeper." Larxene stated bluntly. "I think they pretty much said all we could say-at least, without adding some swear words." Axel pointed out.

Xemnas returned. "Well?" Nissa asked. "Apparently he had some fake murder mystery going on so I let Saix and Xaldin take care of it." he replied, smirking. "...ok then. Last thing-well, in all honestly I don't really want to add Aeleaus and Ienzo...nor can I..." I said. "Why's that?" Demyx asked. "Because those are Lexaeus' and my Somebodies who are dead and no longer exist." Zexion said bluntly.

"They're still in the stasis of before and during the events of KH2, so some KH3D and KH3 stuff haven't happened here yet." I said, laughing sheepishly.

* * *

"Ok! So next up is ANOTHER newcomer! YEAH! The name? Mr.-I'm pretty sure they're a Mister-**DarkDragonMageJamus**! OK! They say this show/story is funny as all crap!...I think that's a good thing!" Aura said optimistically. "That could deceive someone into thinking the opposite..." DiZ muttered. "Anyway! FIRST QUESTION! VEN! Are you dating anyone? Eh, he kinda got lost from reading/watching all the chapters/episodes about it..." Aura said.

"I am dating Wing. Wing...could you stop glaring at the camera?" Ven asked as Wing glared a little more before stopping. "To Van-why does your name sound funny?" I asked. Van glared at the camera. "What, is something wrong with my name? You got a problem with it?" he asked in a dark tone. "Van chill out before you break something!" I yelled.

"Well, MX was the one who named him, so..." Aura trailed off as she got a glare from MX. "Xion! He likes you!-don't glare, Riku-you get a Lego set of anything you want!" Aura exclaimed. Xion blinked. "Um...I don't really play Lego...so thanks, but no thanks." she said.

"MARLUXIA! Get in that pit of acid coughing gerbils! Anyone can push you in." Wing said. "Gladly!" Axel said, grinning as he pushed Marluxia in. "No, no wait-AHHHHH!" Marluxia screamed.

"Ok! Wing! The last dare is for you! Can you fight a Dunsparce in an epic battle with Gregorian chants singing around you?!" Aura shouted. Wing blinked. "...what the f**k?" Roxas asked, getting a hit on the arm form Namine. "Roxas! Please don't curse!" she said. "Uh...I guess so..." Wing said uneasily. "Do so then!" Aura said, holding back a laugh.

_In the battle room... _

I let out a Dunsparce from its pokeball as Aura played Gregorian chants. (If you have no clue what they are, think the Halo theme from Halo 1 or the Temple of Time theme from OoT.) Wing made a sword from a blade of grass she got from outside. She looked at the Dunsparce, who just stared back. Then it burrowed under the ground in a move known as Dig.

Wing flew up just as it came out and in a beautiful spiral dive, sliced it on the front, the back and its tail. The Dunsparce yelped as it fell to the ground unconscious. "Wing wins! And that was epic!" Aura cheered. Wing just smiled.

* * *

_Back on the stage..._

"Next up! YAY! It's from **DeathOnWings1203**! Ok! MX! What happened to your hair?!" Aura yelled, laughing. MX glared. "As time passed,and as I grew older, I lost it. Another sign of why I needed to get a new younger body." he said as Terra, Aqua and Ven glared at him. "To Larxene and Axel-ADMIT YOU'RE IN LOVE OR PERISH!" Aura yelled.

"NO WAY-" "FINE! I LOVE SOMEONE BUT I WON'T TELL WHO!" Axel yelled, cutting off Larxene. "...same here." Larxene muttered. "Aw man! We're so close!" Aura yelled. "You both do realize that it's not a total mystery as to who you both love?" Raxua asked. "We're still not saying!" Larxene yelled. I rolled my eyes as I looked at the next dare and grinned.

"Oh David!~ Could you come here for a moment?" I asked. As he walked over, I whispered his dare to his ear. He slowly grinned and nodded. As he went back to his seat, I looked at the next dare. "Van! You shall not listen to MX EVER AGAIN-" The door to the Room of Terror was slammed shut again with Van's seat empty.

"...uh...moving on..." Aura said, sweatdropping. "NEXT TRUTH! DAVID!...admit you have lost to Goku from Dragonball Z in a fight!" Aura said, laughing. "Who?" Sora asked. "He's this guy that um, is VERY powerful. Like, able to destroy worlds powerful." I explained, chuckling. David glared at the camera. "No way." he said. "David, just admit it, or else he or Aura or Myst or I will say it. We even have proof." Wing said, smirking.

David glared at her before muttering, "I lost to Goku." "Sorry David, could you repeat that?" Wing asked. David gritted his teeth. "I lost to Goku." he said a little louder. "Louder please!" Wing said. "I LOST TO GOKU!" David yelled before facepalming and then glaring at Wing, who just smiled innocently. Aura laughed. "I'm sorry David for laughing but I had to!" she exclaimed as she laughed.

"Next up!...oh. Um, David? He wants you to uh, let someone pierce a hole through your body so that you can show off your move Force Heal." I said nervously. "...Raxua? Could you?" David asked. She nodded as she got up. "For those of you who hate blood, please look away now! If you don't, well...don't say we didn't warn you." Aura said.

Raxua summoned her keyblade before stabbing David in his stomach. "Oh why didn't I turn fast enough?!" Ven said as he covered his eyes. David doubled over in pain before he stood straight and began using Force Heal. In slow, agonizing motion which made it look really disgusting, the hole Raxua made in David slowly sealed up until there was no sign of any wound except for a hole and some blood on his shirt where it had been.

Demyx ran to the bathroom to puke. Larxene was probably the only girl-besides Aura, Raxua, Wing and I-who didn't hide her face in her boyfriend's chest. The others were either pale, unaffected, or sadistically curious. "Now that is new! Very interesting..." Vexen murmured as he got out a notebook and wrote some notes in it.

"Is it over?...ok, it's over." I said as I uncovered my eyes. "OK! So the next thing is-" Suddenly the lights went out. "OOF! Who put this wall here?!" someone shouted. "I CAN'T SEE!" someone else shouted. "Someone better turn on the lights soon, or I'm going to kill a few people!" another person yelled. Then as the lights turned on, Aura screamed in horror.

There on the floor, was David's body, and his throat was slashed. "WOO! HE'S DEAD!" Marluxia yelled, cheering. Wing immediately punched him hard. "WHO KILLED HIM?! FESS UP SO I CAN KILL YOU!" she yelled. "This is not a joke. We will not kill you, but you will pay the consequences." Raxua added calmly. Kairi was staring at David's corpse while covering her mouth in horror.

Sora and Riku were staring in horror while Axel and Roxas blinked in shock. Xion was hiding her face in Riku's chest while Namine was doing the same with Roxas. Terra was in shock along with Aqua and Ven looked terrified. Vexen was looking sad while Larxene was raising an eyebrow at the scene. Marluxia was rubbing his arm from Wing's punch, while DiZ looked curiously at David's body.

Xemnas looked calm-but you could tell he was at unease, while Xigbar had a 'WTF?' face. Demyx had just come up on the stage...and had run back to the bathroom to puke again. Zexion was also looking curiously at David's dead body, while Van just looked bored. MX was also calm as he looked at David's dead body, unlike Repliku, who was looking at it in shock.

"...very well. No one wants to confess. It seems we have a murderer on the loose." Raxua said calmly. "WHAT?! But we gotta find out who did this! For David's sake!" Aura yelled. "Aura, calm down. We'll figure this out." I said. "This is quite strange, though. It was so...sudden." Nissa said, blinking. "I BET IT WAS YOU, XIGBAR!" Aura yelled angrily as she pointed at Xigbar.

"Me? What makes you think that?" Xigbar asked, confused. "You're the Sharpshooter! You'd know a thing or two about sniping someone down!" She yelled. "But...he was slashed in the throat..." Xigbar pointed out. "Well, one of your sharp bullets could have shot by his neck after you turned it dark, slashing it in the process. And you could always use one of those silent guns you have!" she yelled.

"Oh my gosh...XIGBAR'S A MURDERER!" Demyx yelled. "It wasn't me, I swear! Actually, I think it was-" Suddenly someone in a hooded outfit swung out from the railings. In a flash, Xigbar was on the ground, stabbed in the back and dead. The figure had already disappeared. Roxas voiced what everyone was thinking:

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

"...he's dead. No.2 is dead." Xemnas stated, pale. "Ok! So it is not Xigbar..." Aura said weakly. "Um, let's try and figure this out. Anyone recognize the figure's outfit?" Nissa asked. "That would be a NO." Repliku said dryly. "Judging from the knife in Xigbar's back, it seems to be someone from around the 16th century." Zexion noted as he examined the knife.

"But who would that be?" Aqua asked. "You got me." Terra replied. "AHHH! GUYS! DAVID'S BODY IS GONE!" Aura screamed as she pointed to where his body had been. "What?! It was there just a second ago!" Sora yelled in alarm. "What could this mean?!" Kairi asked. "I don't know, but we better stick together." Riku said.

"Even if we have to go to the bathroom?" Demyx asked weakly. "Unless someone goes with you, yes." Riku replied. "But what about David's body?" Aura asked. "Most likely someone in here took it away without us noticing. Someone very good at being quiet..." Riku muttered. "ZEXION! It was you, wasn't it?!" Ven yelled suddenly pointing at Zexion.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Me?" he asked. "Yes you! And I can tell how you did it and why! You're not called the Cloaked Schemer for nothing! You see, Zexion was jealous of David being more quiet then he was, so he decided to kill him in an act of pure envy! So you went and turned off the lights and then while everyone was distracted slashed David in the throat! Not to mention that I didn't see you around here when Xigbar had been killed! And you were quick to note what era the knife was from!" Ven yelled.

Zexion glared at him. "Don't be so ridiculous, it wasn't I! In fact, it was actually-" Suddenly someone slashed him in the throat-it was the hooded figure! Zexion's body fell to the ground as the lights went out. "AHHH! AXEL HOLD ME!" "GET THE HELL OFF ME DEMYX!" "Sorry..." The lights went back on revealing a sad Demyx and irritated Axel-and Zexion's and Xigbar's bodies were gone along with the figure!

"Where did their bodies go?!" Marluxia asked in alarm. "I believe the figure took them." DiZ answered calmly. "Why though?! Just why?!" Aura asked panicked. "I have no idea why, but we better figure out who it is and fast!" I pointed out. "Ok! Let's get an alibi for everyone here! ROXAS! Where were you when this happened?!" Sora asked him.

"...I was here." Roxas said bluntly. "Ok! Xion! Where were you when it happened?!" Sora asked dramatically."Um, here as well. Sora-" "Axel where were you when it-" "SORA WE WERE ALL HERE WHEN IT HAPPENED SO THERE'S NO USE FOR ALIBIS!" Larxene yelled annoyed. "Eh, she has a point Sora." Nissa said. "...Oh...ok then..." Sora said as he sat down.

"Aw it's ok Sora, it was a good try. Besides, I think I know who it was! We should've known it was TWO people doing this, AXEL AND VANITAS!" Aura yelled."WHAT?!" they yelled. "How can you be so STUPID to think it was me working with him?!" Axel yelled. "BECAUSE! 1! You both work well with darkness, Vanitas especially. 2! You both could've wanted him dead since it was your duty! Van probably got an order to do so while Axel-who is a good assassin, no offense Marluxia-was also hired to take him out! The evidence proves it!" She explained.

"Ok, now this is getting stupid. First, I wouldn't work with that oaf, second, the truth is it was-" The lights went out again. "OK! This is getting annoying!" "AHHH!" "AXEL!" The lights went back on and Axel was gone. In his place was a blade covered in blood. "Axel is gone! And what's more, I think he got killed!" Xion said in near hysterics. Riku hugged her to calm her down.

Larxene got her knives out as she charged toward Van. "TIME TO DIE, BASTARD!" she yelled as she ran to stab him. She would've succeeded if Raxua hadn't grabbed her stopping her and if a sudden bullet hadn't shot Van down. All the girls screamed-well except for Rax and Larxene-while all the guys jumped up from their seats. "WHOA! That came out of nowhere-" Terra barely finished his sentence when the figure appeared again and grabbed Van's body.

"AHH! It's him!" Kairi yelled before fainting into Sora's arms. The lights went off again and when they returned, the figure and Van were gone."Ok...I think we can conclude the figure is no one here." Repliku said. "No kidding, Sherlock!" Larxene sneered. "Chill out Larx! Look, no one panic-we can survive this, we just need to-" Wing stopped when the figure suddenly appeared again.

All the guys immediately protected their girlfriends/themselves. Then the figure suddenly shot at MX. It missed-barely-but man, the look on MX's face...then the figure started running toward him, with a sword raised. MX just got up and started running out of there, with the figure following close behind. As he ran, sometimes the figure would shoot his gun but miss, or shoot some arrows from the quiver on his back.

Sometimes he;d even throw some knives at him. Some of the others tried to stop him, but either hid after nearly getting pinned by knives or gave up since the two were running really fast. Finally MX was trapped in a corner, and I am sorry if this sounds cruel, but the look on his face-a look of pure terror-was one that was hilarious to watch. As the figure was about to strike, I laughed.

"Ok David, I think he'd had enough." I said. The figure chuckled as he stepped away. "Yeah, I guess you're right." he said as he pulled down his hood, revealing David. "David?!" MX said in shock. "David?!" Wing said in shock. "DAVID?!" Aura shouted in shock. "Yes, that's my name." David said with a raised eyebrow. I chuckled.

"Yes, that's David, alive and for the others-come out already, you guys!" I yelled. Xigbar came out from the left side, chuckling and having no sign of being stabbed. "Now that was fun." he commented. Zexion came out of the right side, also looking fine. "Indeed it was." he agreed calmly. Axel and Van hopped down from the rafters.

Axel grinned. "Hello one and all! As you can see, we're not dead! Man, talk about something thrilling..." he said as he laughed. "Though I didn't think Larxene was going to try and stab the hell out of me. Thank Unversed David got me out of there in time..." Van muttered. "What the-but you guys were-we saw the-Confused Sora is confused!" Sora said in a puzzled tone.

I chuckled. "I'll explain Sora. See, Noche dared David to freak out MX. David had to make a dummy of himself so that it'd look as if he was dead. He had talked with Xigbar, Zexion, Axel and Van through telepathy before he "killed" them so that they would know." I explained. "B-but it looked as if he had really killed them!" Namine exclaimed.

"Well he did...kinda." Axel said as he rubbed the back of his head. "He did it with Zexion's help. Illusions-while he was "killing" us, Zexion would put an illusion up so it'd LOOKED like he killed us, when in reality he'd just be helping us get out of there." he explained. "...so all this time...it was just a joke?" Aura asked slowly. "Well, yes, to freak MX out-I think we succeeded." David remarked as he looked at MX, who was pale and shuddering.

"...and you didn't tell me?" Aura asked. "Well I, I didn't really think about telling you, so-" "DAVID GRAVES I AM GOING TO FREAKING MURDER YOU! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD AND DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME WHAT WAS REALLY GOING ON!" Aura shouted in pure anger as she summoned her keyblade and started chasing him.

David paled and started running away from her across the stage and off it as he ran from Aura. "Aura please forgive me I didn't mean to make you worry-" "DIDN'T MEAN TO MY FOOT! GET BACK HERE NOW YOUNG MAN!" Aura shouted as she continued chasing him around. Ven laughed. "Wow! Look at him run!" Aqua exclaimed. "He looks pretty freaked out himself." Riku commented. Wing laughed. "I was going to do something similar to him, but Aura is MUCH angrier!" she exclaimed.

"'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.'" Raxua quoted. "You took the words out of my mouth, Rax! Now that's all we have for today, sorry it's late and all, but summer makes one become lazy, to an extent. What's more, I have officially been a member of for a year as of now! So many memories and friends have been made...so thank you guys for supporting me. See ya next time, on ANOTHER! KINGDOM HEARTS! T! O! D!" I exclaimed as the screen went black.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" David screamed from offscreen as Aura tackled him down.

* * *

***laughs* Wow, I feel bad for David. Hope he'll make it out alive! Anyway, while I was MIA on this-that's Missing in Action-the 1st year anniversary of me joining up here passed! WOW! In just a year-a flipping YEAR-I've met so many new people, had such wonderful conversations, and wrote a bunch of stories! Thanks guys, for just being there! :D Do tell me though if I missed your dares, there are so many here...and remember, I only accept dares sent to me in PM! A.k.a, Private Messaging! Just letting you know!**

**Alright, please Read, and Review, and Favorite, and Follow, and etc., etc.! :D**

**...**

**OH! I forget to mention on the show that the poll is tied up again, this time between Lexaeus and Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. If it's not broken by the time I update again, well I'll have to bring them BOTH in! This'll be interesting...still, if you can, please vote on my poll! It is on my profile! Just click my username and it'll take you there! YEAH!**

**...**

**Is it bad if I ate chocolate at 12 o'clock in the morning?**


End file.
